Hola, mi hermoso amor
by Magma123
Summary: ¿Quién podrá conquistar a la fría, desconsiderada y problemática Natsuki Kuga?, ¿Acaso podrá esta inusual Fujino ganar su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MAI HIME ni sus personajes me pertenece si no a Sunrise, sola la historia es mia...**

* * *

**Hola, mi hermoso amor.**

**¿Quién podrá conquistar a la fría, desconsiderada y problemática Natsuki Kuga?, ¿Acaso podrá esta inusual Fujino ganar su corazón?**

**Capitulo 1**

Este era un hermoso día era el mejor diría, lo he esperado ansiosamente toda mi vida, ya por fin cumplí la mayoría de edad yo Viola Fujino, en este presiso momento podre ser libre al fin, bueno no es que me estén torturando sé que exagero, sin embargo para mí este seria el momento, en que podre decidir algo por mí misma, en toda mi vida siempre me han tratado como si fuera de cristal.

El motivo es que mis padres pensaron que jamás podrían tener hijos, pero de repente sin que nadie esperase tal acontecimiento, el milagro ocurrió a sus quince años de casados el matrimonio dio a luz a la única heredera Fujino, que es la más prestigiosa y poderosa de todo Japón, por consiguiente, me tratan como si fuera el tesoro más preciado en este mundo, no es que no lo agradezca, pero ya en este momento me siento asfixiar por la sobreprotección, que han puesto sobre mí.

Nunca he tenido desde que tengo memoria un amigo verdadero, constantemente estuve rodeada de sirvientes, guardaespaldas, niñeras, asistentes para cualquier cosa que fuera necesitando, jamás me dejaron asistir a una escuela, siempre me han educado con maestros particulares, todo con una dedicación extrema que ya en este momento me tiene demasiado harta.

De ese modo se los hice saber a mis padres que me marcharía a estudiar al extranjero sola, sin guardaespaldas ni nada que se le parezca, así que por lógica pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero no me importa esta es mi vida y la voy a hacer a mi manera, quiero tener amigos, conocer gente sin que estén respirándome en la nuca mis cuidadores o estén vigilando cualquier movimiento que haga, para que no me haga daño; imaginen si hacían un escándalo cuando llegaba a caerme, hasta me internaban en un hospital por solo un rasponcito, ahora por otras cosas mayores hasta la guardia nacional venían llamando, lo digo muy en serio creo que la han llamado tres veces en mi vida.

Ahora viene lo verdaderamente bueno y es sacarme a mis padres de encima o en pocas palabras, hacerlos entender que no pienso cambiar de opinión, ni aunque me imploren por ello, mas al notar a mi padre que no tiene ninguna intención de respetar mi decisión, al tener esa expresión de espanto.

-Hija por dios recapacita es muy peligroso que vayas sin protección y además tan lejos, acaso olvidas que ya han intentado secuestrarte. (Decía el señor Fujino al borde de las lágrimas, pegado en las piernas de su hija, al no querer dejarla marchar)

-(Mi papa siempre exagerando no cambia, aunque eso del secuestro si es cierto) ¡No me importa padre yo voy a ir, aunque no me den su autorización, eso ya esta fuera de cuestión!

-No, eres mi bebe y no vas a ir. (Negaba con demencia el señor Fujino)

-Papa, ya deja de insistir y aceptalo de una vez.

-Nunca.(Haciendo una mueca de berrinche)

Suspiro frustrada al ver su negativa, el si es duro de convencer, pero como dije no voy a ceder en esto, me ire con o sin su aprobacion.

"La señora Fujino al observar que su hija no va a ceder y que no estaba bromeando con lo que les había dicho, toma una determinación en ese instante, toma a su esposo de su brazo y le susurra que ni se atreva a intervenir, con el convenio que piensa realizar"

-Muy bien Viola tu ganas, pero van a ser con ciertas condiciones, para que te dejemos marchar.

-(Mi madre ya se me hacia raro que no protestara, pero parece que si van a ceder por fin a mí petición) Bien dime cuales son tus condiciones, pero desde ahorita te advierto de que no voy a llevar ninguno de los empleados de la mansion, iré completamente sola ya es momento de valerme por mi misma madre.

-Esta bien hija para que tu padre y yo estemos tranquilos, debemos garantizar tu seguridad, así que tendrás que llevar un nombre falso y te harás pasar por una persona de bajos recursos, entraras a la universidad más prestigiosa pero será de forma becada, mi amigo es el director así que no habrá problemas con el papeleo, así no podrán relacionarte con nuestra familia.

-Pero madre de todos modos me van a reconocer, he salido en muchas fotos en sociales con ustedes.

-¡Ah! Eso no sera ningún problema, tengo una excelente idea para ese detalle.

No sé la razon, pero cuando vi la sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre recorrió un terrible escalofrió por mi cuerpo; me llevo arrastras al ático de la mansión y empezo a sacar un montón de ropa muy antigua a mi parecer y me la dio, ordenando que me la pusiera, después de ponerme esa susodicha vestimenta; subimos a su habitación sacando del mostrador unos lentes de fondo de botella, diciendo que los había usado en una fiesta de disfraces, que no me preocupara que no tenían aumento que no dañaría mi vista, también saco entre su maquillaje un marcador que a mi parecer era permanente, poniendo en mi mejilla varios puntos simulando muy bien unas pecas en mi rostro.

-¡¿Madre que estás haciendo?! (después de casi darme un infarto al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿dónde quedaba la sofisticada Fujino?, alabada en las mejores revistas por mejor maquillaje y vestida del año, ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de mi impecable ser)

-Estoy dándole vida a la persona que vas a representar en ese lugar, ya no seras la heredera Viola Fujino, desde ahora y en adelante seras Shizuru Matsumoto hija de unos campesinos, que con toda tu dedicación lograste una beca en esa prestigiosa universidad; ¡Esa es la única manera en que te dejaremos ir, tu sabra si aceptas o no!

-¡Acepto madre! aunque en la forma que estoy vestida se me hace demasiado ridícula, ¿así es como lucen, las personas pobres? ¿estás segura? (si es así con razón se suicidan muy seguido o hacen muchas marchas en protesta, de tanto indice de pobreza en el mundo)

-¡Claro hija, se dé más mundo que tu que eres joven! (Bueno había visto varias películas viejitas y así vestían, ¿eran de comedia o romántica?, no me acuerdo sinceramente, además no debe importarme el género, ¿creo que es lo mismo? ¿eso cuenta no? pero mi hija no tiene que saberlo que no tengo ni idea, nací también en cuna de oro, ni modo que me ponga a preguntarle a gente pobre como se visten, no eso es demasiado descarado de mi parte, además será una manera perfecta para que ningún fulano se robe a mi Viola, ¿quién estaría tan ciego en fijarse en ella?)

Después de eso mi madre arregló todo para mi llegada a Nueva York, así que aquí me encuentro después de mucha lucha, estoy disfrutando de mi independencia al máximo; bueno aunque me haga pasar por pobre, mis padres me abrieron una cuenta bancaria, para cualquier cosa que necesite.  
**  
Unas semanas después...**

Estoy en la universidad parece ser que aquí tendré un dormitorio con otros becados, así que aquí empezara mi verdadero camino, el director hablo conmigo antes de comenzar las clases, para explicarme el funcionamiento y decirme que aunque en las listas mi nombre será Shizuru Matsumoto, todo en lo legal será con mi nombre verdadero, de ese modo tendré que venir a firmar esporádicamente los papeles correspondientes y que ha encargado mi recorrido a su hija, pero que ella tampoco sabe de mi procedencia para mi protección, que afuera me está esperando.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shizuru Matusmoto. (me presento a la joven que estaba afuera de la oficina del director)

-El gusto es mío Shizuru, mi nombre es Tomoe Margerite, ven voy a llevarte a tu salón y ahí te presentaré a tus compañeros de salón y habitación. (no sé por qué demonios tengo que llevar a esta pobretona y además anticuada chica del siglo pasado y para rematar fea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que esto, mi padre está loco él es de obras benéficas no yo; pero después de dejarla en el salón que le haga como quiera, porque en mi vida me vuelven a ver junto a esta chusma; no miran que me va a restar popularidad, mas ahora que esta reñida con esa idiota antipática, maldita si hubiera aceptado andar conmigo, seriamos las más populares en toda la universidad, como se atreve a rechazarme en público la muy desgraciada)

Después que Tomoe me llevo al salón de clases desapareció como arte de magia de mi vista y eso que vamos en las mismas asignaturas, pero antes me presento a los que van a hacer mis compañeras de habitación, que son Harada Chie, que por la impresión que me dio es la que sabe todos los chismes de la universidad y a lo contrario de ella, mi otra compañera Miyu Greer que parece solo habla lo que sea necesario, pero me parecieron demasiado agradables.

-Pero dime cuál es la razón, de vestirte de esta forma tan poco convencional. (quien lleva en este tiempo una falda tan larga y negra y esa camisa con flores chillantes que me queman los ojos de solo verla; parece del siglo pasado y esos lentes por dios, ¿de dónde sacaron a esta pobre chica? ¿de un orfanato de baja categoría?)

-Harada san es que vengo de una familia de provincia y pobre no puedo darme esos lujos(bueno creo que era así, como mi madre me dijo que respondiera)

-Ya veo, perdón si te ofendí, (aunque si me lo preguntan con un poco de dinero, podría vestirse bien, pero capaz que son tan pobres que no tiene ni para comer, así que no sigo incomodándola, yo que se dé la economía de ellos que parece mucho más precaria que la nuestra, que también soy becada igual que ella y Miyu)

Mi compañera parece ser que se tragó mi mentira, porque ya no pregunto nada, sin embargo, todos mis compañeros del salón me miraban de forma extraña como el bicho raro, pero creo que ha de ser por qué soy extranjera y nueva; pero toda su atención se desvía cuando entra el profesor de clases y todos estaban disponiéndose a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares.

Ellos llevan conviviendo juntos ya un año en la universidad, a mí me saltaron a este grado por el conocimiento que tengo, así que ellos tienen la mayoría diecinueve años.

Así que espero que todos ellos ocupen su lugar para tomar yo el que este vacío, cuando están todos sentados miro dos bancas desocupadas y me siento en la más cercana.

Pero al momento de hacerlo todos mis compañeros me miraron con horror como no creyendo el sacrilegio que había hecho, mis compañeras de habitación me hacían señas desesperadas de que me fuera o me levantara, al otro extremo los alumnos se miraban con miedo y Margarite san se burlaba con su grupo de amigas y no sabía la razón del sobresalto de todas ellas, escuche entre sus murmullos, que estaba acabada que el lobo solitario me masacraría, otros que me miraran muy bien porque seria la última vez, y lo último que escuche fue que Kuga no perdona a los intrusos jamás.

"¿Pregunte quién era Kuga?", hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe cuando dejaron caer varios libros en mi pupitre, se escuchaban un montón de susurros en todo el salón, ni el profesor de clases intervino aquí, levante mi vista desafiante al mirar quién se atrevió a empujar mi pupitre.

Quede sin habla, era una hermosa joven con una mirada esmeralda asesina, un escultural cuerpo que rodeaba su ropa de mezclilla todo de negro, con un estampado en su camisa de la muerte, sus manos con pulseras de cuero rodeaban sus muñecas, todo en ella gritaba peligro, pero aunque mi subconsciente gritaba que corriera, algo de ella me llamaba demasiado la atención aparte de la belleza que la rodeaba.

-¡Yo soy Kuga!

-¿Hola, perdón era tu lugar, no lo sabía?

-¿Qué paso aquí me equivoque de lugar? ¿Creí haber venido a la universidad o es el convento de las carmelitas descalzas?

"Mientras todo el salón se soltaba a reír sin parar; menos Harada y miyu que estaban muy preocupadas por la integridad de Shizuru"

-¿Perdón no entendí tu comentario? (su voz tan aguda me estremeció y desconcerto cada parte de mi cuerpo)

-¡Pues que te quites de mi lugar monja, que la iglesia esta a la vuelta de la esquina, así que vete!

"Entretanto volvían las carcajadas en el salón"

Bien retiro lo dicho, por muy bella que este, no le da ningún derecho de ser grosera y descortés, que le pasa esta es la primera vez que me hablan de ese modo, siempre me han tratado con respeto y cortesía; así que entre más lejos este de esta petulante será mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gracias por tu comentario rosalie, y gracias tambien por tu apoyo kiki, tratare de actualizar rapido para estar a la par con la otra pagina, sin mas ahi les dejo la conti...

**Capitulo 2**

-¡Señorita, señorita Natsuki despierte tiene que ir a la universidad!

-Mmm, nana déjame dormir más, acuérdate que me han expulsado ya de la universidad.

-No se preocupe señorita su madre ya arreglo ese detalle, así que levántese antes de que la señora suba, que esta de muy mal humor, quiere que desayune con ella cuanto antes, ya la espera abajo.

Me sorprenden las palabras de mi nana, que mi mama arregló lo de mi expulsión, eso hay que ver para creer así que me visto rápidamente e ir al comedor para asegurarme si es cierto.

-¡Buenos días mama y ese milagro que te dejas ver!, ¡creí que ocupaba una cita para tener el privilegio de tenerte cerca! (mi ironía estaba a su máximo esplendor).

-¡Cállate Natsuki y siéntate! ya tienes diecinueve años, así que deja tu sarcasmo para otras personas y ya te he dicho que me llames Saeko no mama, que me siento vieja de solo escucharlo.

-¡Como siempre ese trato tan cariñoso así mí, ma...ma! (Recalco lo último intencionalmente, no me importa que se enoje, ella es mi madre y punto, si no quería hijos para que me tuvo, así que se aguante)

-(sinceramente no se para que me esfuerzo en decirle lo mismo) ¡Escúchame bien Natsuki, es la última vez que quiero que me hablen de la oficina del director, no sabes que estaba en parís pasándomela muy bien con mis amigas de compras, hasta que escucho a ese viejo quejándose de ti, por destruir su precioso auto con tu moto!

-¡Mama pero lo hice para salvar a un cachorro, que iba a hacer atropellado por ese idiota, por eso embestí a esa chatarra de auto!

-¡No me importa el motivo así que ahórratelo!; esa chatarra como dices me va a costar como si fuera uno de lujo; pero eso no importa para tu suerte, nuestra familia tiene una empresa automotriz, así que destruye todo los que quieras, ¡pero lo que no te permito es que me quites el tiempo de esa forma tan absurda!, así que ten esta tarjeta que es de mi asistente con el comunícate si tienes algún problema, ya le di instrucciones para que lo resuelva todo.

-¿Así nada más no me vas a regañar o castigar? ¡Eres la mama del año no cabe duda! (Reclamándole su falta de interés sobre mí)

-No tengo tiempo para tus cantaletas, en un momento me voy otra vez, así que no quiero que me molestes y por favor, deja de vestir de esa forma tan vándala, que parece que quisieras matar a alguien das mala imagen, ve con mi asesor personal para que te vista como una señorita de sociedad que eres.

-(Ignorando totalmente su ultimo comentario) ¿Y mi papa que dice esto tampoco le importa?

-Ay, Natsuki a tu padre lo único que le importa es su empresa e irse con fulanas todos los fines de semana, él no le interesa nada más el único interés que tiene en ti, es que termines tus estudios para dejarte a cargo de todos los negocios y el después pasársela en grande eso es lo único...

Parece ser que me había hecho ilusiones de manera tan idiota otra vez, porque sigo esperando migajas de su atención si sé que jamás les interese en absoluto, desde que tengo memoria mi madre se la pasa en el extranjero con sus amigas que conmigo, cuando estaba enferma de pequeña siempre eran los sirvientes que me cuidaban, que tampoco me hacían mucho caso y mis padres ni por asomo venían por mí.

A mi madre ni siquiera le importa que mi padre le sea infiel mientras él le siga dando su vida de comodidad, él puede tirarse al mundo entero y ella ni caso le hace a eso, su lema en la vida es que sin dinero no vales nada y por su culpa he hecho algo despreciable, que solo de acordarme me da rabia contra mí misma, por creer que cumpliendo sus caprichos me tomarían en cuenta...

A mi padre solo lo veo en mi cumpleaños por escasa horas, él cree que dándome regalos ostentosos va a redimir su falta de tiempo y atención sobre mí, en mi cumpleaños número quince le confesé que me gustaban las mujeres, no para tener un padre e hija, si no más que nada quería hacerlo enojar, quería tener una reacción de el así mí, que tuviera cualquiera estaba bien, enojo, ira, decepción, tristeza; para que tan siquiera estuviera presente en sus pensamientos.

Pero no hubo reacción alguna en él, solo me miro y me dijo que estaba bien, que tenía un negocio importante que atender que lo disculpara y que buscara una linda novia y se fue como si nada le importara de lo que yo pudiera decirle, me sentía como si solo fuera un estorbo para ellos, que cuando se sentían solos ellos venían y miraban como me encontraba para aliviar su maldito remordimiento y se largaban para dejarme completamente sola nuevamente...

Antes tenía un poco de control sobre mí estaba entrando un poco en mi etapa rebelde, pero lo que disparo de que yo sea de este modo fue mi padre, al cumplir dieciséis mi padre llego algo pasado de copas a la mansión, con varias modelos para la revista que iba a promocionar, el nuevo lanzamiento del auto deportivo de la empresa.

Mi papa me tomo del brazo para llevarme a la barra de bebidas, haciéndome tomar por primera vez con el sin parar; yo aun con mi maldita ingenuidad estaba feliz de que mi papa estuviera conmigo, que él quisiera convivir de esta forma así que lo complací con todo, aunque me incomodaba que las modelos acariciaran mi pelo, dándome miradas lascivas sin parar a mi cuerpo; pero con mi papa a mi lado estaba segura, eso creí yo...

A mi cuerpo le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol me tambaleaba a un lado a otro, estaba un poco desorientada cuando sentí que mi papa me aventó con la modelo principal de la revista, que me tomo firmemente del brazo, diciéndome el que ese era mi regalo de cumpleaños y dirigiéndole la mirada a la susodicha le dijo que me hiciera disfrutar lo máximo.

Mientras el se retiraba borracho de la mansión riéndose sin parar con las otras mujeres; mientras yo sentía como me jalaban a la habitación sorprendida por las palabras de mi padre; él se supone que debe protegerme de esto gritaba con desesperación al aire, mientras esa mujer encima de mí me besaba lascivamente importándole muy poco mis palabras, disponiendo de mi cuerpo sin problemas por mi estado de embriaguez; yo lloraba con una amargura total y coraje, porque mi papa me hacía esto, se supone que él debe ser mi héroe que hace todo por su princesa, no el desgraciado villano que me destruye maldita sea...

Ese día perdí todo lo que creí que tenía de bueno de mí, mi cólera empezó en ese momento contra el mundo, estudiaba solo para pasar los exámenes aunque sea con la mínima, además cuando mi rabia se desbordaba mis obras vandálicas sobre la escuela venían sin parar, pero por más destrozos que realizaba, nadie me paraba ni me hacía caso, era una forma tan torpe de mi parte para que alguien me tomara en cuenta, pero descubrí muy pronto que el dinero de mi papa resolvía todo, que nadie se atrevería a decirme nada en absoluto, como odiaba todo esto con todo mi ser...

Un día alguien me paro no lo podía creer que alguien se atreviera a tener el valor de hacerlo..., Aunque le di una guerra sin cuartel que casi llego a mi muerte por mi necedad, logro con esfuerzo mi amistad genuina, era alguien mayor que yo, ella tenía veinte años en ese entonces; pero se lo agradezco hoy en día que no se haya rendido conmigo, aunque estuvo solo seis meses conmigo, porque se tuvo que ir por sus estudios, para mi es la única amistad que he tenido en mi vida es invaluable; porque sin ese apoyo no sabría dónde hubiera parado hoy.

Me dio un escape para mi rabia me inscribió a las clases de judo, era algo que aliviaba mi mente de recuerdos que no quería tener, pero aun con su apoyo mi corazón seguía cerrado a todos los demás, me di cuenta a muy temprana edad que muchos se acercaban a mí para tener apoyo financiero de mi familia, solo se acercaban por conveniencia no por mí, yo solo era un trampolín para sus objetivos.

Sé que estoy rodeada de gente falsa en mi entorno, todos ellos que dicen querer acercarse a mí sé que solo es mentira, nada más doy la vuelta ellos me destrozan con sus habladurías y falsedades, solo porque tuve una etapa mala de mi vida creen que aún sigo siendo la misma persona, aunque no les he de mentir les doy tela para que sigan creyendo lo mismo.

Además, no ocupo personas de ese calibre en mi vida, la peor de todos es Tomoe la hija del director que creyendo en su mente tonta, que le iba a ser caso solo porque con ella mi imagen iba a mejorar y por declararse en la explanada de la universidad no la rechazaría, pues se equivocó totalmente cuando lo hice se fue muy indignada según ella, ¿pero que demonios pretendía que la aceptara?, aun sabiendo que solo andan detrás de mi apellido..., ¡Solo sé que nadie vale la pena en este lugar!...

Tomo mi auto plateado Venturi Fetish, que me dio mi mama para que la dejara de molestarla con tonterías, según ella todo lo que digo es eso, cuando ella juega canasta con sus amigas yo no importo en absoluto, que es todo el tiempo; veo mi auto lujoso junto a mí, algo de bueno tenía que tener una madre desobligada, mientras suspiro de tristeza al aire...

Parqueo mi auto a un lado del director, si lo se me gusta fastidiar a la gente, creo que es mi habito favorito que aún no puedo superar; parece que mi mama se lució al darle ese auto, si el de el no era tan caro como este, miro al viejo sonreírme desde lejos, me pregunto si en esta universidad nadie tiene dignidad, ese señor hasta ha de pensar que si me fijo en su hija se sacó la lotería, pero antes me doy un tiro de hacerle caso a esa hipócrita.

Entro a mi salón de clases y todos se quedan en silencio sé que infundo miedo, bueno por su bien deberían porque el que se atreva a desafiarme se queda sin vida en mis manos, cuando miro a alguien sentado en mi asiento, no lo puedo creer quien en su sano juicio haría eso, me pica la curiosidad para que les miento, pero no cambio mi expresión de asesino a sueldo que traigo, al acercarme parece que mis ojos se queman de mirar tan horrenda vestimenta, WoW si mi mama viera esto se muere, mientras una carcajada interna sale de mí.

Me está pidiendo disculpas por sentarse en mi lugar, me sorprende su timbre de voz tan dulce y sincero para fea apariencia que tiene, que al momento de escucharla sentí un leve piquete en mi corazón; creo que tendré que ir al doctor solo me falta que sea cardiaca, si es así ya me amolé porque puros corajes me la llevo haciendo.

Pero al responderle, de mi boca lo único que sale de mí son insultos a su vestimenta; que les puedo decir aun mi corazón sigue igual de duro como una roca y además ella tiene la culpa por andar de ese modo, además su aspecto poco agraciado no ayuda, iba a seguir insultándola cuando el profesor me ordena que me siente atrás de ella, con su voz temblorosa que la verdad no infunde nada de respeto, hasta este me tiene miedo; pero como acabo de llegar no pienso hacer más escándalo..., por ahora.

El profesor empieza su clase tomando asistencia y cuando le toca a la monja, ahí me doy cuenta de que su nombre es Shizuru, no es que estaba esperando específicamente que dieran su nombre, ¡en verdad es solo por investigación! quería saber si por su apariencia su nombre también era feo; diablos ni yo me creo esa, debo ir a revisar mi lógica ¿habrá un doctor para eso?

Estaba desconcertada porque el súbito interés por la monja, nada más lo único bello en ella era su voz, debe ser tanto tiempo sola me está siendo desvariar; cuando miro al idiota de takeda levantarse, no podía quedarse callado y le dice que si sus papas no la quieren, que por eso se viste de esa forma, mientras todos los zopencos empiezan a reírse como idiotas que son.

Una ira empezó a recorrerme en todo mi ser con ese comentario fuera de lugar, en mi vida insultaría así a otra persona por más mala leche que sea; el que demonios sabía de eso, porque ese imbécil abría su boca sin pensar, me pare en ese momento enojada como ninguna vez en mi vida, todos se callaron asustados por mi expresión e hice lo que jamás pensé hacer en vida por otra persona..., defender a alguien.

"Discúlpate ahora mismo con la monja o si no será tu ultimó día que respires idiota"


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes de dejarles la continuación, quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y sus comentarios, espero que siga de su agrado está loca historia, que se me ocurrió en mi momento de aburrimiento, here sama, minovi, harukichiru, shizsuki kuga fujino, rokujo torako, guest, anónimo, .shizuru, shizuma, natsu 1197, bettyful y ami kun.

A por cierto bettyful trate de leer tu comentario sin usar google traductor, pero nada más entendí leves frases y recordé que en ingles nada mas de puro milagro pasaba jajaja, así que a fuerzas utilice el traductor, jajaja, no me quedo de otra, pero gracias también por el apoyo.

ami kun, gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijiste, pero ya lo arregle.

Y shizuru y shizuma, natsu1997, sobre tu comentario, pues te diré todavía le falta un buen para que nat conozca a sus futuros suegros jajaja, así que tendrá que lidiar todavía con los que tiene jaja.

**Capitulo 3**

No sé lo que está pasando con kuga, primero me insulta y ahora me defiende de un tal takeda; nunca pensé que convivir con gente de mi edad fuera tan agobiante..., Pero ver su porte firme con autoridad avasalladora, dejando sin habla a todos mis compañeros, siento una admiración profunda; nadie se le opuso en el salón, ni el que me insulto por mi forma de vestir, él se miraba con demasiado coraje contra mí, pero no intento nada bajo la cabeza y me pidió disculpas, mordiendo cada palabra con gran esfuerzo, entretanto una tensión reinaba en todo el salón; el profesor solo se quedó estático, esperando que se terminara la cólera de kuga..., ¿Aún no entiendo porque todos le tienen tanto miedo?

Después de terminar el primer periodo de clases, me dispongo a ir a agradecerle a kuga, por haberme defendido ella sale del salón demasiado aprisa, pero no es impedimento para seguirla; después de todo siempre he tenido buena condición, trotando o caminando puedo hacerlo por horas sin sentir fatiga, así que la alcanzo en cuestión de minutos; la llamo varias veces pero ella me ignora completamente o no me escucha, hasta que me colma la paciencia y la tomo del brazo para detenerla..., un muy grave error; con una fuerza descomunal, siento que me toma del brazo ejerciendo una opresión en él y me enfrenta con impaciencia...

-¡Diablos monja me asustaste! ¿Acaso quieres morir?, ¡si valoras un poco tu vida, nunca me vuelvas a tocar de esa forma! (mientras suelta el agarre)

-¡Solo quería agradecerte que me hayas defendido, no tenías que ser tan tosca conmigo! (sobo mi brazo adolorida, ella es demasiado fuerte)

-¡No te defendí así que no me agradezcas nada, es solo que ese imbécil me irrita, así que lárgate y no te me acerques entiendes!

-¡por qué me tratas así, si apenas nos conocemos, además mi nombre es vi... digo shizuru, no monja! (por estar enojada casi suelto mi nombre, es que ella me hace perder el control)

-¡te trato así por qué se me pega la regalada gana, algún problema con eso Mon... ja! (me lo decía con mucho fastidio)

-¡Eres una grosera kuga! ¡que te cuesta tratarme amablemente y decirme por mi nombre, acaso es tan difícil de entender que me llamo shi...zuru, vez es muy fácil!

-¡Bueno ahora sí ya me hartaste no te iba a hacer nada, pero parece ser que pides a gritos que me cobre el favor..., entonces escúchame monja, yo nunca hago nada sin pedir algo a cambio!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Pues que ahora me perteneces y voy a hacer lo que me plazca contigo, así que esta va a ser la forma que quiero mi pago!

Veo a kuga acercarse peligrosamente a mí, agarrando fuertemente mis manos y ponerlos encima de mi cabeza, sentía su cuerpo pegarse demasiado junto al mío, mientras su rodilla se posiciona entre el medio de mis piernas, su mano libre comienza a descender hasta llegar a mi blusa, comenzando a desabrochar botón por botón y su respiración pesada pegaba en mi cuello, me estaba asustando demasiado por lo que estaba haciendo; en el pasillo no se miraba ninguna persona, estábamos completamente solas, su mirada fiera me causaba escalofríos de miedo, solo veía un odio profundo en ella; pensé que me iba a hacer algo, pero de repente suelta su agarre y se separa para soltarse a reír, como si lo que acabará de hacer fuera un chiste.

-Cálmate monjita no te pienso hacer nada; es una lástima que no estés tan buena..., como puedes ver no puedes ofrecerme nada, no me sirves ya lo comprobamos ¡así que aléjate por tu bien, vete a rezar un rosario o lo que sea que hagan en su convento!

-¡Eres una salvaje y atrevida, yo solo quería que fuéramos amigas! (me enoje por su actitud y además por el susto que me pego, mientras volvía abotonar mi blusa aprisa)

-¡...!

-¡Que te pasa kuga!

Estaba algo desconcertada por la forma hostil de tratarme otra vez kuga, me dolieron sus palabras y acciones pero al decirle que en verdad, creí que podíamos empezar una amistad, ella al momento cambio su mirada asesina y fría que me estaba dirigiendo, se fue para darme una de sorpresa en su rostro, tanto que se quedó sin habla; cuando la miro otra vez acercarse de manera peligrosa y toma mi rostro, pero esta vez no fue de manera ruda ni con afán de herirme, su agarre era delicado sus dedos eran demasiados tersos, que sentí que me quemaba la piel; no sé qué es esta sensación de mi cuerpo, pero por acto de reflejo la empujo sin querer.

Pero ella volvió a tomarme nuevamente y verme fijamente, no entendía el por qué al momento que nuestras miradas se encontraron , mi cuerpo sintió una terrible descarga que me dejaba completamente paralizada, solo me quede observando aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, que me miraban con una intensidad sin precedentes, que hacia vibrar todo mi ser sin poder controlarlo, cuando escucho su voz no cargada de enojo o aguda para marcar autoridad, si no más sutil que era irresistiblemente sexi, que si hablara de esa forma tan delicada, no habría persona que no caería en este embrujo, en el que estoy a punto de caer...

-¡¿Te atreverías a ser mi amiga monja, en verdad sería capaz de hacerlo?!

No podía responderle estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su voz, su mirada había cambiado a una angelical, que podía iluminar el universo entero era realmente preciosa, no salía silaba de mi boca, mi garganta estaba totalmente seca, bajo un poco la mirada para desviar la atención de sus ojos, eso fue lo peor que pude hacer, ahora estaba viendo como sus labios perfectamente delineados, se movían en una danza que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando pasa un tiempo sin poder hablar ni moverme, noto su agarre aflojarse y su mirada se ve apagarse, se da la vuelta sin decirme más; es cuando por fin salgo de mi estado, tratando de inmediato de responderle antes de que se vaya, decirle que si quiero ser su amiga que me atrevería sin titubear; pero antes percibo un agarre que no me deja avanzar y contemplo con desilusión que kuga se ha ido completamente.

¡Estás loca shizuru no debes acercarte al lobo solitario, ella es demasiado peligrosa!

-Harada suéltame quiero ir tras ella, no creo que sea peligrosa, alguien que me defendió de esa manera, no puede ser mala persona.

-Es que tú no sabes nada de ella, hay muchos rumores de kuga, además nadie se le interpone porque ella practica el judo, ya vez a takeda como doblo las manos, él es un claro ejemplo de quien se pone en su camino lo lamenta, a el ya lo mando al hospital por quebrarle una pierna y un brazo el primer día de clases, por eso se le teme.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto, ya estaría expulsada de aquí, así que son simples rumores!

-Claro que es cierto eso lo vi yo misma, que sin compasión alguna lo hizo, lo dejo hasta que pidió piedad el pobre, sobre lo otro es muy simple antes de que kuga salga de aquí expulsada, primero sale el director sin rechistar, todos por aquí es muy bien sabido que su familia es muy poderosa, su padre es dueño de la compañía automotriz más grande del país y sus tíos son peces gordos de la política, así que es intocable entiendes.

Nuestros puntos de vista sobre kuga eran muy opuestos el de harada y el mío, pero parece ser que hay otra en contra de ella y es tomoe, que se acerca a nosotros con sus amigas a unirse al debate que teníamos.

-Hola, Harada y shizuru, ustedes son muy escurridizas las estaba buscando y por cierto deberías de tomar consejo de lo que te dicen, respecto a kuga.

-Hola, Tomoe ¿también cree eso de kuga? (porque nadie ve lo que yo miro, es un poco osca pero de ahí a peligrosa, creo que exageran mucho, aunque me lo digan yo aún creo en kuga)

-Por supuesto yo la conozco un poco más que ustedes, mi padre me comento que su anterior expulsión, fue por arrollar a un pobre cachorrito y que ni remordimiento le dio es despiadada y muy agresiva pero que le vamos a hacer, su familia es la que manda aquí..., Pero no venía a eso venia invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y aprovechando para darte la bienvenida, espero que asistas (Demonios yo no quería invitarla, pero le debo una a takeda, él se siente humillado por lo que paso, pero como no podrá desquitarse con natsuki lo hará con la que origino todo, así que lo siento por la pueblerina, que será totalmente destrozada si se presenta)

Al momento de escuchar que mi salvadora era alguien tan inhumano, algo en mí sé des cabrajo, ya no escuche más de lo que dijo tomoe ni supe cuándo se fue, sentí hundirme cómo es posible que una simple palabra, puede causar un tormento de sentimientos indescifrables para mí, no sabía si creer en ella o no...

-¿En verdad hizo eso kuga? es una rebelde pero se me hace muy raro que llegara a ese extremo, ¿bueno a quien le importa verdad shizuru, shizuru?

\- ¿crees que haya mentido tomoe?

-No lo sé, se me hace muy raro de kuga, siempre le han gustado los animales, puedo asegurarte mucho más que las personas, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la secundaria los maltrataba, hasta se hacía cargo de las mascotas del salón ella sola en sus horas libres y eso que era muy diferente de lo que es hoy en día.

-¿Que no siempre fue así?

-No..., yo la conozco desde los quince, siempre he sido becada en las mejores escuelas y la conozco aunque sea de lejos, ella es muy distinta a como era antes, bueno era rebelde pero no tanto, tenía las mejores calificaciones, la mejor deportista de nuestra generación, era mucho más popular entonces y no tenía esa afición asía lo negro como ahora, hasta no creerás en lo que se destacaba.

-¿En qué ya me dio curiosidad? (no sé por qué pero quiero saber todo de ella)

-Eran en los recitales poéticos, por su voz poco usual dejaba a todos lelos, era un verdadero manjar oírla, lástima que ya no lo haga es un desperdicio.

-(Entonces le gusta la poesía igual que a mí) ¿Y qué paso para que llegara a ser así?

-Ese es un misterio que ni yo puedo resolver, solo sé que después de su cumpleaños dieciséis, dejo de ser la misma persona..., bueno ese es asunto de ella y ahora a lo nuestro shizuru, vámonos al dormitorio para prepararnos para la fiesta, que promete ser la del año escolar.

-¿Qué fiesta?

**Después de unas horas...**

No sé qué hago aquí en esta fiesta, estoy aun lado de Harada y miyu que también se vio arrastrada por ese torbellino que tenemos de compañera, tomoe rentó un antro me comentan mis compañeras deslumbradas por el lujoso lugar, yo en mi vida había entrado en tan ruidoso lugar, que me lastimaba demasiado los tímpanos, además estaba un poco decaída para estar en estos lugares, no sé qué me pasa todo el día me le he pasado con un aura de depresión, que no puedo con ella todo lo miro gris e insulso, de solo pensar en lo que decía tomoe, debatiéndome si creer o no en su palabra.

-¿Oye harada va a venir kuga? (quiero salir de mis dudas de una vez, le voy a preguntar no puedo seguir atormentándome sobre esto)

-No, ella jamás ha venido a una fiesta de tomoe, una vez la escuche diciendo que prefería tirarse a un barranco, antes que presentarse en algo relacionado con ella.

-Entonces no va a venir es una lástima (mientras suspiro de desilusión)

-Ya deja de suspirar y disfruta la fiesta... (Mientras observo su ropa, era peor que la de ayer, esta era una falda igual de larga pero ahora con pliegues multicolores y su blusa rosa chillante, que era de mírame a fuerzas; esta mujer en definitivo no tiene gusto y además esos lentes parecen no servirle, porque ha de estar ciega para animarse a salir así; pero no pienso decirle nada capaz que la ofendo, ya me explico que es demasiado pobre)

Mis compañeras se van a tomar a la barra mientras yo las espero, me dicen que no tardaran mucho, pero lo dudo se mira inundado de gente tratando de ordenar sus bebidas; cuando siento que alguien me empuja para la pista de baile, las luces se encienden enfocándome a mí con intensidad, miro en la plataforma del antro a takeda con algunos compañeros de mi clase, la música ensordecedora ahora está más baja, para que se deje escuchar la voz de el con burla.

-¡Atención a todos ha llegado el esperado momento, lo vamos a dedicar únicamente a nuestra invitada de honor, a la pueblerina becada, para que no digan que nosotros no somos amables; así que deseamos que nos muestres tu baile pobretona, no es así muchachos!

"Mientras alrededor de toda la pista se escuchan chiflidos y burlas de todos los presentes"

No sabía que hacer todo esto era totalmente nuevo para mí, si mis papas estuvieran aquí estos no tendrían esa cara de menosprecio en su rostro, era demasiado abrumador escuchar tanto insulto, burlas y ofensas de su parte, yo que siempre fui criada en alagaos y consideración, sentirme juzgada por mi vestimenta y el estatus social que represento ahora; nunca pensé que podría ser discriminada de esa forma por solo esas cosas tan simples, quería correr en ese momento y refugiarme con mi padre en su regazo, pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción soy una fujino después de todo, no me enseñaron a huir aunque mi cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos.

Pero estaba en gran desventaja siempre me han sobreprotegido, en todas las áreas de mi vida, como no tenía experiencia de esto estaba en blanco, no sabía cómo proceder mientras los reflectores se intensificaban en mí cegándome; cuando creí que estaba flaqueando mi determinación, siento unos brazos protectores que me toman por detrás con cariño, que me hace sentir con una seguridad y tranquilidad.

-¡Cálmate monja ya estoy contigo!... ¡vamos a demostrarles a estos lo que es un baile, que los va a dejar sin aliento!

-¡Kuga!


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno les prometi actualizar rapido jaja, asi que hay tienen la conti... Y gracias por dejar sus comentarios, namazato, bueno eso de mas largos pues quizas despues, si a mi si se me hacen largos, bueno es cuestion de perspectiva jaja, pero gracias por tu sugerencia, pues Hera sama ya llego el principe Nat jaja, haber como se desarrola ella, lan23 bueno que bueno que te agrade el fic, bueno respecto a eso shiz tiene a nat para que la difienda jajaja, kiki cai yo tambien adoro a Nat y a Shiz jaja, pero despues tendra su merecido Tomoe, natsuloveshizu, pues si Nat es muy adorable jaja, eso de que se quite la ropa Shiz si va a tardar un poco...Pero ya sin mas que agregar bay.

**Capítulo 4**

Perspectiva de Natsuki...

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer he defendido a alguien y para rematar ni la conozco, estoy muy confundida por mis acciones aun recorre mi cólera por lo dicho por Takeda, así que al terminar el periodo de clases me voy, quiero estar sola para analizar mis actos, estaba calmando mis pensamientos, cuando siento un agarre sobre mi brazo o muy imperdonable error, de quien haya cometido esa infracción sobre mí.

No tolero que me toquen el último que lo intento fue el idiota de Takeda, por quererse lucir trato de abrazarme, pero mi furia ganó me recordó un hecho que aún no puedo superar, reviví cada momento como esa maldita mujer me tomaba fuerte del brazo y me llevaba arrastras a esa habitación; así que me desquite todo mi coraje con él, me excedí lo sé, pero no puedo detenerme cuando comienzo, hasta que lo escuche suplicarme perdón y cuando mire mi obra, ya era demasiado tarde ya lo tenía en el piso, con fracturas en sus extremidades.

Así que sospeche que era otra vez el tomándome del brazo, mi acción fue la misma que aquella vez, tome el brazo ejerciendo mucha fuerza para inmovilizarlo, cuando estaba a punto de causar más daño, veo con sorpresa que es la monja, la solté de inmediato conmocionada creyendo que la había lastimado, la regañe severamente no sabe que es muy peligroso llegarme de esa forma, mi cuerpo reacciona como en automático y me defiendo sin parar, pero parece que solo mirarla pude parar mi acción, sin hacerle más daño para mí sorpresa.

Le dije que se alejara de mi varias veces de mala forma, pero parece ser que mis palabras no le llegaban, así que tomo cartas en el asunto de manera muy poco convencional, sé que así la asustaré y no querrá acercarse en su vida, ella va a experimentar un poco de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer, si se mete en mi camino, la aferre fuertemente contra mi cuerpo inmovilizándola y empecé a desbotonar su blusa, con el propósito de que viera que puedo perjudicarla cuando quiera.

Pero al sentir su cuerpo temblar de miedo, fue el aliciente suficiente para detenerme completamente; ¡no podía hacerlo aunque estuviera fingiendo!, ¡esto era demasiado para mí, veo mi reflejo en la monja, con mucha claridad de ese día que estaba asustada de la misma forma!; así que me empecé a reír frenéticamente, como una loca sin parar y decirle lo primero que se me ocurriera para herirla y alejarla...; aunque lo que quería hacer en realidad, era llorar hasta sacar todo este dolor, que aún me consume.

Por lógica su comportamiento fue de enojo puro, ya suponía que esa iba a ser su reacción, ya la esperaba con ansiedad para que me dejara en paz de una vez, como todo el mundo lo hacía; pero para mi sorpresa me soltó una palabra, que pensé que jamás la volvería a escuchar, su sincera voz sin muestra de querer tener ventaja sobre mí, me dejo en estado de shock, yo sabía perfectamente que no me estaba mintiendo, podía oler la falsedad con mucho acierto; por eso no dejaba a nadie acercarse a mí, porque descubría de inmediato sus intenciones; pero su voz no marcaba nada de eso sino una genuina, que me dejaba sin habla por su auténticas palabras.

La tome del rostro para saber si mi instinto me estaba traicionando y había percibido mal, así que le pregunte directamente ¿si sería capaz de ser mi amiga?, ¿si en verdad tendría el valor de estar junto a mí?...; Entretanto una calidez invadió mi corazón pensando que por primera vez, alguien querría acercarse a mí sin ningún interés de por medio, mi corazón se estaba llenando de una esperanza tan ansiada, que pensé que ya estaba totalmente mutilada en lo profundo de mi ser, anhelaba con desesperación su respuesta.

Pero nunca llego esa fue la peor desilusión que me ha dado, me invadió una aflicción; pero es mi culpa totalmente por creer en sus palabras, en verdad en que mente cabe que alguien querría estar conmigo de la manera que soy, sinceramente soy una idiota por esperar algo noble de otra persona, mientras la amargura viene a mí; no queriendo que me viera de esa forma tan lamentable, que viese que su falta de respuesta me estaba afectando de una manera tan grande, me marcho lo más pronto posible de ese lugar...

Estoy en el cuarto de entrenamiento que me mandaron hacer exclusivamente en la mansión, practicando judo de manera exagerada para calmar mi mente, este es mi método perfecto, tratando de cansarme al máximo para olvidar los acontecimientos con esa monja mentirosa, alimenta ilusiones y esperanzas ella es más cruel por ofrecerme una amistad que no estaba dispuesta a dar, creo que ha sido más hiriente ella, que con todas las majaderías que le he hecho yo; pero aun así no se me quita esta maldita sensación de desasosiego, es tan frustrante... ¡qué diablos me está pasando a mí jamás me afecta nada, pero esa monja sin ningún atractivo visual me tiene de cabeza!

En medio de mi practica llega una sirvienta a interrumpirme, ya la iba a insultarla cuando me informa de que han traído al cachorro y que esta abajo con la veterinaria, le doy una sonrisa y le digo que lo pase de inmediato, ella me da una mirada de sorpresa porqué jamás dejo entrar a alguien aquí, es mi lugar para relajarme pero me han traído una razón para ser feliz aunque sea un poco.

Después del accidente con el director, lleve al cachorro a que lo revisaran se miraba demasiado mal, parecía que lo habían abandonado así que decidí quedármelo, pero me dijeron que lo dejara para su revisión y mejor cuidado, así que parece ser que me lo han traído ya.

-Hola, no sé si te acuerdes de mí, soy la doctora que te atendió cuando llegaste con este hermoso cachorro. (mientras acaricia a un husky siberiano, con su pelaje negro con blanco y ojos azul profundo intimidante)

-Así claro tu nombre era...(diablos no recuerdo estaba tan preocupada, que no me fije en su rostro, pero detallándola pareciera más actriz que doctora con esa melena dorada, creo que exagera para su arreglo para ser una veterinaria, nunca había visto que llevaran una minifalda y una blusa con un escote que se te mira todo, se supone que tienen que ser más formal; bueno allá ella y su imagen)

-Si mi nombre es Trisha Smith el tuyo es Natsuki Kuga verdad. (cuando vi a esta hermosura entrar al consultorio, me dije Trisha parece ser que ya ha llegado la hora de sentar cabeza, aunque sea menor que yo por diez años no le veo impedimento, además mirar ese traje de judo pegado a su cuerpo y sudando me da una calentura tremenda de querer tirármela aquí mismo, pero más que su belleza lo que en verdad mire, de manera irresistiblemente atractivo de esta joven es su procedencia, ella es una Kuga si yo consigo que se enamore de mí, en mi vida tendré que preocuparme por dinero, además entraré en las más altas esferas de la sociedad y política; será tan fácil seducir a esta joven con mi experiencia, es como quitarle un dulce a un niño)

-Doctora Smith y como está mi cachorro. (mientras tomo al cachorro en mis manos, me doy cuenta de su tono de voz ha cambiado, a una que reconozco perfectamente ella es igual que todos los demás una trepadora, que lo único que miran de mi es el dinero, pero es ilusa está loca si cree que caeré en ese juego de niños solo por ser joven, soy demasiado astuta e inteligente que ninguna otra persona, hasta mis padres reconocen eso de mí, los que no me conocen bien, creen que por mi apariencia de vándala que soy tonta, para darse cuenta muy tarde para su desgracia, que soy todo lo contrario)

-Se encuentra muy bien el cachorro natsuki, solo con alimentarlo bien y colocarle sus vacunas estará muy fuerte y sano..., ¿cómo le pondrás a este hermoso cachorro? (observo detalladamente el lugar, si las afuera es impresionante, por dentro es más lujoso y eso que aquí es solo un gimnasio, me relamo mis labios al pensar, que podría vivir en este lugar como una autentica reina)

-Mmm, no lo había considerado déjame ver que le quedara, (mientras observo al cachorro a los ojos) tienes una mirada salvaje como la mía será fuerte como yo, así que me gusta el nombre de duran que te parece amiguito (mientras el cachorro se menea y ladra en mis manos), parece que le gusto (digo de manera feliz); ¿entonces dígame cuanto le debo por la consulta y su cuidado doctora?

-¡Que te parece una cita conmigo Natsuki! (voy a seducirte y así podre ser una Kuga, mientras me acerco contoneando mis caderas seductoramente así ella y pegar mis pechos a su brazo, tratando de besar esos labios tentadores; con esto será más que suficiente para que caiga rendida a mis pies, es infalible con mis otras presas, después de todo nadie me ha rechazado soy demasiado atractiva)

¡Nunca debió hacer eso esa doctora!, solté al cachorro con cuidado y tome a esa oportunista del brazo y la empuje con mucho fuerza al suelo, me miro asustada por mí rudeza le grite al mayordomo furica que viniera, mientras miraba de manera fiera a esa idiota, mientras llegaba casi todo el personal de la casa espantados por mis gritos, les dije que la sacara de inmediato de la mansión y que jamás dejaran entrar basura como ella, tome la cartera que tenía en mi mochila y le avente un fajo de billetes en el rostro.

-"¡Creo con esto es suficiente zorra!"

La idiota esa la sacaron de manera escandalosa de la mansión, mientras me insultaba hasta de lo que me iba a morir, para lo que me importaba; cuando oigo el tono de mi celular varias veces, se me hace raro porque casi nadie me habla, así que contesto preguntándome quien será y era otra zorra que se la da de santa, es Tomoe invitándome a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ya iba a colgarle fastidiada pero me detiene algo, es cuando menciona a la monja es ahí que la escucho atentamente, me dice que Takeda le va a hacer ver su suerte y que va a ser divertido, que espera que me presente para unirme a ellos en la humillación pública que piensan hacerle, mientras se ríe de forma retorcida mandándome un beso y me cuelga esa asquerosa; estoy conmocionada que demonios le van a hacer estos imbéciles, ellos pueden ser muy desgraciados si se lo proponen...; pero pensándolo mejor ¡a mí que demonios me importa!...

Sigo entrenando tratando de desenfocar la preocupación irracional que tengo, mientras duran me distrae ladrando, me detengo y nos miramos fijamente y empiezo una conversación con el cachorro, contándole todo lo acontecido con la monja, hasta creo que me entiende o de plano ya estoy en un nuevo nivel de desequilibrio mental; pero no tengo a quien más contarle mis cosas, así que duran desde hoy se convierte en mi fiel confidente, así que le diré todo sin reserva.

-¿Entonces qué piensas duran de todo esto?

-¡Woof!

-¡No me mires así duran, yo no tengo la culpa que la monjita sea una descuidada, para irse a meter a la cueva de lobo!

-¡Woof, woof!

-¡No estoy preocupada por la monja! ¿Por qué estaría después de ignorarme de esa forma? ¡Que la ayuden sus rezos que lo va a necesitar!

-¡Woof, woof, woof!

-¡Qué importa si yo creí que fue sincera, además no me respondió cuando le pregunte, si en verdad quería ser mi amiga..., así que esa es mi última palabra entiendes y no me hagas esas caras duran que no funcionan conmigo! (mientras el cachorro se va a una esquina y con sus patitas tapa sus ojos en signo de protesta)

**Una horas después..**.

Con un demonio no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo, tomo un baño rápido y tomo mi auto e irme a una velocidad tremenda a la fiesta de esa odiosa, estoy segura de que esta es la peor tontería que he hecho en mi vida, yo que jure jamás venir algo relacionado con Tomoe y estoy aquí, diablos sé que esa idiota va a pensar que vine por ella, pero después me las arreglaré para zafarme, ahora tengo un asunto más importante.

Así que llego desesperada buscando a la monja, empujando a medio mundo, pero no veo nada así que decido subir al segundo piso, para ver desde arriba.

Pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, hasta que tomo al primer incauto que se me atraviesa y lo estrello contra la mesa preguntando por ella, casi llora del susto al verme enfadada, no me decía nada estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando observo que las luces se apagan y los reflectores apuntan a la que estaba buscando impacientemente, escucho la odiosa voz de Takeda retándola y todos los demás haciendo escándalo siguiéndole la corriente a ese animal.

Algo en mí se prendió y voy a su encuentro desesperada tirando al que se ponga encima, la miro de lejos que se ve asustada, así que me alarmo y para llegar más pronto a mi destino, empiezo a brincar mesas y sillas, sin importarme en absoluto si golpeo a alguien en el proceso, pero me doy cuenta de que no voy a llegar a tiempo de esta forma, por estar en la planta superior.

Detallo todo el lugar analizando mis opciones, hasta que veo una soga de decoración muy cerca y la tomo con mucha fuerza sin pensarlo dos veces y cual Tarzán para salvar a su Jane me lanzo sin medir consecuencias, aterrizando muy cerca de ella, pero en el proceso me lastime un poco el hombro por caer mal; pero no me importa porque por fin llego a mi destino aliviada, la abrazo totalmente por detrás protegiéndola de la luz cegadora con mi cuerpo y decirle que por fin estoy con ella...; ¡ahora voy a mostrarles a estos incautos que con la monja nadie se mete!..., Bueno excepto yo…


	5. Chapter 5

Ok acabo de volver de mi delicioso sueño, entre Morfeo y mi almohada no sé quién me gusta más jajaja… Bueno antes de dejarles la conti, voy agradecer mucho sus comentarios y de tomarse su tiempo en escribir, lo que piensan de cómo se está desarrollando la historia y por su apoyo y además que algunos me hicieron demasiada gracia jajaja cuando los leí, Vnat07, ronsita1215, Hera sama, natsuloveshizu, shizsuki kuga fujino, lan23, FM, namazato, nicoli3 y Liz… Espero que siga de su agrado sin más que agregar Bay…

**Capítulo 5**

Perspectiva de Shizuru...

El ambiente se puso realmente intenso en el antro, se podía sentir en cada rincón del lugar, todos estaban expectantes a lo que iba a pasar a continuación, mientras Kuga me seguía sujetando mi cuerpo con sus brazos fuertemente, pero el tal Takeda interrumpió ese momento tan agradable, que tenía al tener toda la atención de ella sobre mí.

-¿Natsuki pero mira de cuando acá, se te da las obras de caridad?, ¿qué vendrá después, ayudar a las ancianitas a pasar la calle?

**"Mientras se escuchan chiflidos en todo el lugar de todos los estudiantes, provocando más densa la atmosfera"**

-¡Pero mira de cuando acá a las bestias, las dejan hablar!

**"Las burlas se dejaban oír en todo el antro, mientras Takeda se moría de rabia y vergüenza, queriendo bajar y pelearse nuevamente con ella, porque nunca le podía ganar a Natsuki...; pero a un lado se acerca de forma casual Tomoe, quitándole el micrófono a Takeda para poder controlar, lo que parecía una catástrofe en su fiesta, que no iba a permitir"**

-¡Natsuki, no te enojes esto era solo una broma infantil, que quería realizar Takeda, no queríamos dañar de ninguna forma a Shizuru, verdad muchachos!

**"Todos no muy convencidos, del tono de voz tan fingido de Tomoe asienten"**

-Ya vez Natsuki así que, por favor, quita esa cara de enojo, porque estamos aquí para divertirnos; Además, dijiste que nos ibas a mostrar un baile espectacular, eso lo que queremos ver ansiosamente todos, especialmente yo querida.

-¡Déjate de idioteces Tomoe, que a mí no me engañas con eso, nosotras nos retiramos, que yo no soy entretención de nadie!

Mientras siento la mano de Kuga sujetar la mía, para dirigirnos a las afuera del lugar, pero Tomoe vuelve hablar de forma retadora con Kuga, que hace que se detenga por completo.

-¿Tienes miedo Natsuki, que tu pareja te deje en ridículo? ¡Bueno para que hago esta pregunta si se perfectamente la respuesta!, ¡Por supuesto eso es lo que te detiene, ya que tu jamás dejaría que alguien, te dejara en vergüenza, la grandiosa Kuga en su vida daría tal espectáculo!

-¡Cállate Tomoe, yo no tengo miedo de nada entiendes y menos de ti!, ¡Así que quieren ver un baile majestuoso, entonces lo habrá, pero con una condición y va para todos!, (viendo de forma fría y amenazadora) ¡Independientemente de cómo salga el baile bien o mal, dejaran por la paz a la monja entienden!

-¡Como quieras querida, si esa es tu condición la respetaremos! (Bueno si no se mete en mis planes, no tengo porque ponerle atención a la pobretona)

Después de escuchar atentamente la disputa que tenían acerca del baile, siento la mirada intensa de kuga sobre mí, acercándose a mi oído susurrándome.

-¿Dime monja que sabes bailar?

-(mientras siento un leve sonrojo por su cercanía), Kuga es que solo conozco un baile y es porque lo realizaba siempre con mis padres.

-Bueno con ese es más que suficiente, dime cuál es y yo te seguiré.

Le susurró al oído el nombre del baile y canción que siempre la acompañaba, mientras observaba el rostro de Kuga transformarse, en una de incomodidad.

-¿No la conoces Kuga? (le decía preocupada, porque era la única que yo sabía)

-Si me la sé, cálmate voy a decirle al dj que la ponga, supongo que conociendo este antro que es lujoso, tendrá el tema en su recopilación, aunque no sea común, para un baile. (Mi madre me obligo a que me la aprendiera, hasta mando maestros para que lo hiciera de forma profesional, para entretener a sus amigas para que bailara con ellas, aunque ciertamente las pisaba a todas a propósito; ¡Ha que buenos momentos en mi memoria!, mientras me moría de risa internamente de lo que les hacía…, Pero parece ser que tendré que ser más seria con esto y tener mucho cuidado de no hacerlo con la monjita)

-¡Bien monja confía en mí, como yo lo pienso hacer contigo en esto!

Mientras Kuga eleva su voz asía Tomoe, para decirle que estamos listas.

-¿Cuál es la canción que has escogido Natsuki? (esto va a ser demasiado entretenido, nunca pensé ver que Natsuki, se pusiera la soga al cuello sola, no creo que la pobretona sepa acompañarla, será un fiasco total para la reputación de esa rebelde; pero a mí me conviene así le podrán herir ese orgullo suyo y la persona ideal para consolarla, voy a ser yo y todo gracias a la nueva)

-¡Hemos elegido El Fantasma de la Opera!

-Muy peculiar representación, creo que vas a necesitar esto (arrojando un antifaz blanco asía Natsuki) pues bien empiecen cuando quieran.

**"Mientras todos estaban expectantes, al espectáculo que se iba a realizar"**

Siento el agarre de Kuga aflojarse para separase de manera parcial de mí, cuando empieza la canción de apertura, ella se posiciona a espaldas de todos con el intro, pero al escuchar la letra se voltea de forma espectacular, su movimiento me dejo sin aliento y el antifaz la hacía ver realmente maravillosa, destacando sus intensa mirada verde; se dirigió de manera rítmica a la canción para tomarme de la cadera, pero sin dejar de verme directamente a los ojos, aunque ella no capte mi mirada por mis anteojos, la de ella la tengo clavada de forma que siento mi cuerpo vibrar con intensidad… ¡Que nunca había tenido esta experiencia tan placentera!

Estábamos bailando muy pegadas, hasta que Kuga empieza una conversación en medio de él, sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo.

-Dime monjita no creí que te gustara esta clase de bailes, tan poco reservados y además con la trama de la letra tan trágico, ¿acaso sientes simpatía con alguno de ellos?

-¡Por supuesto Kuga me fascina la historia misteriosa y de romance, me siento de un modo identificada con el fantasma!

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ahora si me hiciste reír monja!, creo que se te cruzaron los cables, no te veo representando el fantasma, él es un ser retorcido que se enamoró de la joven cantante por su hermosa voz, que para llamar su atención así todo lo posible, hasta matar si fuera necesario, además hasta llego amenazar a su disque amor, para obligarla casarse con ella.

-¡Bueno si lo dices así se escucha horrible!, pero a mi manera de pensar es que su amor era tan poderoso, que se sentía celoso de cualquier persona que llamara la atención de su amada, quería demostrarle a como diera lugar, que él era mejor que nadie en este mundo.

-Si tú lo dices, pero nunca podría imaginarte en ese rol monja, eres demasiado genuina para llegar a ese ser malévolo; además tú me agradas así como eres, así que no cambies jamás...

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kuga que le agrado, me llene de emoción así que daría todo de mí para no dejarla mal, ahora era mi turno de demostrarles a todos lo que sabía, lo que había aprendido con mi padre, siempre dejaba a todos impresionados, en las fiestas de gala que me llevaban.

Pero esta forma iba a hacer de estilo más atrevido, ¡Después de todo Kuga no es mi padre!, así que lo haría sin inhibiciones ni tapujos, empecé a marcar más rápido mis movimientos por mi experiencia en la melodía, pegue mi cuerpo con el de ella, pero sin despegar nuestras miradas, estábamos en una coordinación total, ninguno de nuestros pasos se tropezaba con ninguna, cada vez que me soltaba por el ritmo de la música, ya sabía de antemano en qué lugar ella me recibiría, sin equivocarse en absoluto.

-¡Wau monja bailas excelente!, me sorprenden tus movimientos tan precisos y elegantes debiste practicarlos mucho, ¡nunca había tenido una pareja de baile como tú y eso que he tenido bastantes! (Puras amigas mayores de mi madre y mano larga)

-¿Deberás Kuga tuviste bastante parejas de baile? ¿Y hacías con todas ellas estos movimientos?, (No sé por qué, pero me disgusto mucho su ultimo comentario, ¿acaso había alguien aparte de mí tocando así el cuerpo de ella?... Me gano esta sensación que no sé cómo llamarla, pero me perturbaba demasiado y sin saberlo estaba apretando fuertemente el hombro de Kuga)

-¡Auch, Auch! ¡Monjita me lastimas afloja un poco el agarre! (Mi hombro estaba seriamente lastimado, por la caída más de lo que pensé; además el tono de su voz cambio a uno muy molesto, ¿qué le habrá pasado para su cambio de humor?)

-¡Perdóname, no me di cuenta!, ¿estás bien? (Se me olvido en ese momento, esa sensación de malestar, para pasar a una de mortificación pensando, que había lastimado su hombro por mi agarre)

-¡Estoy bien, solo no te apoyes mucho en el hombro!; ¡Así que continuemos, porque estamos llegando al clímax, concéntrate bien!

**"Mientras todos estaban que no se lo creían, eso era algo increíble sus movimientos parecían de profesionales y la manera tan delicada y elegante de moverse la pueblerina, los dejaba sin habla que casi se les olvidaba el hecho de que era fea y pobre; Además conjugándolo con la fuerza y sensualidad que proyectaba Kuga, esto era un exquisito baile digno de cualquier concurso sin lugar a dudas, nadie parpadeaba temiendo perder un momento, de tan maravilloso espectáculo para su vista"**

Así que después de las intrusiones de Kuga, eso hice estaba absolutamente metida en ese baile, lo estaba disfrutando a lo máximo, tanto que mi cuerpo estaba subiendo a una temperatura insospechada, que pareciera que tuviera fiebre estaba sudando levemente, pero esto se intensificaba cuando el toque de Kuga iba atrás de mi nuca, simulando como si fuera darme un beso.

En cada paso era urgente pegar mi cuerpo al de ella, sus dedos tocando mi espalda levemente me sentía quemar, yo empecé a tocar su abdomen firme con mis dedos, aunque su ropa me estorbaba para mi desgracia, para sentir su piel; esto se había tornado demasiado caliente, podía sentir que solo estábamos Kuga y yo solas en ese momento, pero algo faltaba para que la atmosfera fuera perfecta, en todo esto quería algo más, sentía que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos, algo para saciar la sed que tenía y que Kuga con cada acercamiento sensual me lo estaba ofreciendo, sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi deseo.

En la última estrofa de la canción para terminar el acto, miro a Kuga de manera diferente a como se me ha presentado, se acerca de forma seductora quitándose el antifaz de un solo tirón, para agarrar mi nuca con su mano con decisión y la otra mi cintura, para sentir su aliento en mi boca igual de caliente que el mío, estaba tan deseosa que lo hiciera, se acercaba más a mi rostro y estaba completamente segura, que está ya no era ninguna actuación, iba a probar los deliciosos labios de Kuga...

**"Tomoe y Takeda miraban de forma desconcertada lo que estaba sucediendo, no creyendo los que sus ojos veían, esa era uno broma de mal gusto pensaban ambos, ¿cómo era posible que hayan salido victoriosas, si llevaban todas las de perder? ¡Y más aún la pobretona que parecía más simple y sin chiste, para darse un chasco al ver que era demasiado audaz y con gracia!, y peor aún Tomoe miraba de forma alarmada como su mina de oro, estaba a punto de besar a esa aberración, de forma disimulada mira hacia abajo a una de sus amigas, para que cortara a como diera lugar ese acontecimiento, ella capto de inmediato y empezó aplaudir y a gritar como loca simulando, que le había impactado el baile y se diera por terminado; mientras a Tomoe le volvía el aire por el terrible susto que paso; aunque ella pensaba que de alguna forma Natsuki o estaba jugando de forma cruel con la pobretona o andaba drogada por tan siquiera querer unir sus labios a esa cosa"**

Estábamos a centímetros de unir nuestros labios, pero todo se fastidió al escuchar el estruendo, de los presentes aplaudiendo maravillados por el acto, para dar fin nuestro mágico momento; siento que Kuga se separa de mí enseguida, notándose en sus mejillas blancas un leve sonrojo y unos carraspeos mal disimulados salían de su boca; yo por primera vez tenía ganas de matar a todos, si me quitara ahora mismo mis lentes, mi mirada seria mil veces más aterradora que la de Kuga...

Todos los que me abuchearon e insultaron, se acercaron a felicitarme por el espectacular baile, mientras observo que Kuga se retira de forma silenciosa del lugar...; me despido de todos los presentes desesperada, para poder seguirla como la primera vez que lo hice con urgencia, quiero que en lugar que todas estas personas me alaben, sea ella aunque sea con un gesto, que le agrado lo que hice...

Salgo del antro y la diviso no muy lejos, que entra a un callejón poco iluminado corriendo, se me hace demasiado tenebroso ir por ese lugar, lo pienso si debo seguirla, pero al escuchar un fuerte grito de advertencia de ella, se me olvida todo lo precavida que debo ser y entro a ese lugar sin dudarlo.

Veo aterrorizada que Kuga está rodeada, por cuatro hombres encapuchados, sé muy bien por mi experiencia que esos sujetos son secuestradores, por la forma en que están organizados y en la parte trasera del callejón esperan con una Benz polarizada, me alarmo volteo para todos lados buscando la escolta de Kuga, como una persona de su posición, debe de tener para su protección, pero me doy cuenta para mi sorpresa que no tiene, ¡¿Qué acaso sus padres no se preocupan por la seguridad de su hija?!, ¡Es una irresponsabilidad dejarla deambular sola, por muy salvaje que sea!..., Estaba realmente irritada al darme cuenta de ese hecho.

Miro como uno de esos sujetos trata de tomarla por la fuerza, pero Kuga con una espectacular patada lo deja noqueado, dejándome impresionada por la fuerza descomunal que posee, los tres hombres se enfurecen y la atacan al mismo tiempo pero los esquiva con mucha facilidad, que pareciera que ella solo estaba jugando con ellos.

Pero uno se deja venir con todo, que conecta levemente su puño en el hombro de Kuga, pero ella suelta un quejido de dolor para tan poco contacto, que me asusta al recordar que se quejaba del mismo lugar en el baile.

A un lado de mí observo varias botellas vacías de vidrio y tomo una y corro sin pensarlo al rescate de Kuga, estrellándola de lleno en la cabeza al primero que se me interponía en mi camino, que lo deje desmayado por el impacto, para acercarme a ella preocupada por su expresión de dolor.

-¡Te duele mucho! ¡Dios que hago! ¿Cómo te ayudo Kuga? (Lo decía muy preocupada al verla en el piso, tomando su hombro)

-¡Qué demonios haces aquí monja!, ¡vete de inmediato, esto es demasiado peligroso!

-¡No me voy a ir sin ti Kuga!

-¡Te digo que te largues, esto no te importa déjame sola!

-¡Estás demente claro que me importas, así que olvídalo no te voy a dejar sola jamás!

Los dos sujetos que quedaban de pie estaban en verdad furiosos, así que intentaron de inmediato tomar a Kuga y llevársela lo antes posible, pero intervine y me les puse en el medio para obstaculizar su camino.

-¡Quítate muchacha nosotros no queremos hacerte daño, solo nos interesa la hereda de los Kuga nada más, así que por tu bien aléjate como buena niña!

-¡Nunca dejaré que le toquen un solo pelo entienden, váyanse de inmediato, antes que lleguen los guardaespaldas de Kuga!

Al decir eso los sujetos se empezaron a mofar de mí, parece que sabían perfectamente que ella nunca utiliza guardaespaldas...; su actitud burlesca cambió completamente a una seria, para dirigirse deprisa así mí, uno de los sujetos encapuchados.

-¡Bueno niña no tenemos mucho tiempo, después no digas que no te lo advertimos!

Ese sujeto se acercó y me agarro fuertemente de los hombros, para aventarme sin ningún miramiento contra la pared, para dejarme completamente desorientada por el golpe, es cuando oigo a Kuga gritar muy coléricamente y entre medio de mi mareo, observo todo lentamente como ella con una aura asesina se acerca y su mirada esmeralda opacarse por el odio puro y masacra sin ningún remordimiento a los hombres que quedaban, manchando su hermoso rostro con sangre, al terminar de dejarlos fuera de combate, se dirige así mi muy preocupada, se le notaba en su semblante, mientras observo que sé a lastimado más su hombro.

-¡Porque diablos hiciste eso, te dije que me dejaras sola, que acaso estas sorda!

-¡No me importa que te enojes Kuga, no puedo hacerlo entiéndelo, me preocupo por ti!

-¡Cállate monja!, ¡cállate!, ¡maldición debiste ser como las demás personas entiendes!, ¡que no se preocupan por mí en absoluto!, ¡si hubieras hecho eso no estarías lastimada!

Siento que en cualquier momento voy a perder el conocimiento, mis parpados se cierran levemente, es cuando siento que Kuga me abraza fuertemente y la escucho decir lo que esperaba con ansias, si hubiera sabido que esto ocupaba para que lo hiciera, lo habría realizado desde antes, mientras pierdo el conocimiento; pero con la satisfacción de escuchar de sus labios mi nombre.

-¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!


	6. Chapter 6

Como están todos (a), espero que tengan un fantástico día:-) Bueno ante todo agradezco por sus comentarios: Yuri lover24 si al fin le dijo monja jaja a perdón así no se llama la fuerza de la costumbre, namazato si ya vez nat y shiz son tan lindas, Je yurigirl pues ya lo leerás, natsuloveshizu uyy si eso te da rabia que pasara después jaja apenas están empezando Tomoe Muajajaja ok no jaja, Vnat07 me hizo reir lo del kiubi jajaja, Hera Sama si es pronto para el Kiss después se dará jaja, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino pues que sucederá entre nat y shiz? Ya lo leerán jaja y MK ya vez ya tienes la conti soy rápida,:) … gracias a todos hay les dejo la conti…

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

En la mansión de los Kuga, se desarrollaba una discusión intensa entre Natsuki y la doctora Youko Sagisawa; que es encargada en todo lo relacionado en la salud de esta familia.

-¿Natsuki dime que paso para que llegaras de esta forma y con esa joven en brazos? (nunca había escuchado hablar a Natsuki de forma tan desesperada por teléfono, así que de inmediato fui a la mansión, para ver qué había pasado y para verla aferrada fuertemente en sus brazos a una mujer no muy agraciada)

-¡Youko, ya deja el drama que no es para tanto, solo dime si ella se encuentra bien! (Yo desesperada por saber por Shizuru y esta con sus sermones; estoy preocupada en verdad por ella, aun no proceso ni entendiendo porque ella me defendió)

-Si se encuentra bien, ella solo sufrió un leve desmayo por el golpe pero nada más, ni siquiera ocupa un chequeo más a fondo; ¡Pero en cambio tú!, mírate nada más, tu hombro está seriamente lastimado, debe estar por unas semanas inmovilizado para tu recuperación; si tus padres te vieran se pondrían furiosos. (¿qué está pasando con Natsuki?, ella jamás muestra preocupación por otras personas; no sé si esto debo reportarlo con su madre, pero al recordar que la joven en realidad no es bonita, me doy cuenta de que no es ningún peligro, no veo en ningún escenario posible a la heredera de los Kuga, saliendo con alguien tan desalineado)

-¡Por favor, deja de decir ridiculeces, todos saben perfectamente bien que ellos ni les importaría un poco, así que si eso es todo puedes retirarte! (me molesta que me restrieguen en la cara, el poco aprecio que me tienen mis padres…Lo único que deseo en este momento es ver a Shizuru, para comprobar por mí misma que se encuentra bien, porque Youko de inmediato me separo de ella arrastras, para poder darme atención a mi hombro, sin dejarme estar a su lado)

-Natsuki si esto se llega a descubrir, tu tío William Sears se enojara muchísimo, por el escándalo que se puede desarrollar, tú sabes que él está en campaña política para convertirse en presidente, además el hermano de tu madre es de cuidado. (Sé que se ha dado cuenta ella, que su familia es de armas tomar, pero al ver a la joven Kuga a un lado de ellos, sé muy bien que ella está en un letargo en sus emociones, aún no despierta ese ser despiadado que guarda toda su parentela, sé que su padre Damien le dieron la tarea de darle una lección a Natsuki, para serla de forma más fría y calculadora, porque habían visto que poseía una gran nobleza, que en cualquier otro lugar hubiera sido maravilloso, pero aquí rodeada de tanta falsedad es muy perjudicial y más por la responsabilidad que van a dejar caer sobre ella)

-¡Mi tío y toda mi familia se puede ir al mismísimo demonio, junto con sus interés y que a mí me dejen en paz! (Estaba en realidad harta de ellos, aunque no se preocupen por mí en absoluto, solo toman atención cuando va arruinar sus beneficios)

-Pues aunque digas eso sabes perfectamente bien de lo que hablo, ¡acaso se te olvida de lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer con tal de tenerte controlada Natsuki!

-¡Escúchame Youko y óyeme bien!, ¡a mí nadie me controla!, ¡solo que no me da la gana oponerme, me da una flojera de solo escucharlos, que hagan lo que quieran después de todo no me importa nada; pero eso sí, yo hago con mi vida lo que me plazca y me vale un sorbete el apellido o prestigio, por mí que se lo queden, que no me sirve de nada!(No ocupo nada de eso, lo que en realidad deseo es su cariño, que se jamás me lo darán)

-Aunque lo odies eres la única heredera de los Kuga, todos están esperando con ansias que termines la universidad, para hacerte la presidenta de la compañía y dejar a un lado a tu padre. (Todos han visto tu gran potencial, no van a dejarte en paz Nat; Además, parece ser que no sabes aun, lo que están planeando a tus espaldas, que al terminar tus estudios te casaran con Alyssa tu prima, para afianzar la alianza importándoles muy poco tu opinión… Mirando la vida de esta joven me da tristeza por el futuro que le espera, no miro quien podrá sacarla de esta oscuridad, que va a consumir lo poco de bueno que le resta)

No quería seguir escuchando a Youko, sé que tiene razón en sus palabras, pero yo no quiero saber nada, aunque sea por un momento quiero olvidar que soy parte de esta familia, que lo único que les importa es el poder y el dinero y yo en este juego soy su peón, que lo mueven a su antojo.

Pero de que me quejo los he dejado hacer con mi vida lo que quieran, sobre todo mi mama ella solo viene a mí cuando algo cree que le está perjudicando y yo como idiota le cumplo su capricho, con tal de recibir un poco de atención de su parte, para después de hacerlo desecharme como si no fuera nada.

Nunca he cambiado mi actitud, porque me es tan indiferente lo que ellos hagan conmigo, después de todo nunca he tenido un objetivo por qué luchar o cambiar, nadie en este mundo vale la pena para oponerme contra ellos; si existiera no sé qué alcance llegaría a tener para desafiarlos...

Me dirijo a mi habitación donde se encuentra Shizuru, después del susto que me pego al verla desmayada por defenderme; me sorprendió la desesperación que nació en mí, que saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y olvidarme por completo del dolor que me causaba mi hombro herido, para después casi medio matar a esos tipos y correr a su lado para tomarla en mis brazos y llamarla por su nombre tan intensamente… Como si estuviera perdiendo algo en verdad valioso.

Miro a mi nana salir de mi habitación, para decirme que ya despertó Shizuru que ahora vuelve, que va a prepararnos algo de comer, mientras me regaña diciendo que debo cuidarme más, que se le hace muy raro de mi descuidarme de esta forma…; Mi nana Alexa es la única de esta casa que le dejo hablarme de esta forma; aunque no lo admita le tengo un cariño especial.

Pero es cierto yo nunca me descuido de ninguna manera, sé perfectamente que soy un objetivo para el secuestro y más si no llevo escolta, pero mi astucia siempre ha prevalecido y jamás había tenido problemas en ello, porque sé leer perfectamente cuando me encuentro en peligro, así que de esa forma nunca estoy con la guardia baja.

Pero después de ese baile mis pensamientos estaban demasiado confusos, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Shizuru; que no me di cuenta que estaba en zona de riesgo, de envés de ir directamente por mi auto como siempre, salí por la puerta trasera del antro, donde ya me esperaban esos idiotas, que todo se complicó y agravo con mi hombro herido… Si lo pienso detenidamente todo esto se originó, por la culpa de esa persona que esta recostada en mi cama tranquilamente y con esa sonrisa tan genuina, con la que me recibe al verme entrar a la habitación; mientras a mí me empieza a salir una vena de irritación en mi frente al darme cuenta quien es la culpable de mi estado y confusión.

-¿Por qué demonios está sonriendo monja? ¿Acaso hay algo para estar alegre? ¡Tuviste suerte que no estés herida, pero en cambio yo tendré que estar con esta porquería en el brazo! (señalando el cabestrillo, con mi dedo de forma enfadada)

-Hay no otra vez por favor, ya que nos estamos acercando, volvemos con ese mal genio, me gusta más el otro lado tuyo, ¡además esas no son formas de hablarle a tu salvadora!

-¡Qué salvadora ni que mis narices!, ¡Si lo que recuerdo es que te embarraron completamente en la pared y yo tuve que terminar con todos, así que déjate de cosas y fantasías, si ya te encuentras bien vete! (ahora resulta que esta es mi heroína, no sé si tirarme a reír o de plano darle un buen golpe, para que deje de decir sandeces)

-Qué mala eres conmigo Nat...suki, acaso todavía te duele tu sexy hombro, por eso andas gruñéndole a todo. (No me voy a enojar, creo que ya estoy tomándole el modo a su carácter insufrible, creo que me está gustando que me regañe con su potente voz; ara, ara, ¿acaso seré masoquista?)

-¡Qué diablos!, ¿porque de repente me llamas por mi nombre? y de esa forma tan, tan, tan, ¡al demonio con eso, no lo hagas te lo prohíbo! (mientras me volteo de inmediato al sentir un leve sonrojo, al escuchar con su bella voz, llamarme por mi nombre tan sugestivamente, arrastrado por su lengua); ¡Además cual otro lado estás diciendo, creo que debo llamar otra vez a la doctora, creo que se te daño el cerebro por el golpe!

-Ara, ara, pues tú ya dijiste mi nombre, así que yo puedo hacer lo mismo, Nat...suki...; acaso ya no te acuerdas, donde me llamabas con desesperación mi nombre; quieres que lo repita por ti, me decías así, Shizuru, Shizuru y si quieres también puedes abrazarme fuertemente para igualarlo.(mientras extiende sus brazos al aire, tratando de imitar a Natsuki)

-¡Yo no dije tu nombre, estás loca! (me volteo indignada para darle mi mirada más fría, jamás voy a admitirlo que lo pronuncie, primero me corto la lengua)

-¡Di lo que quieras Nat...suki, pero yo sé lo que escuche! (mírala nada más tan grandota y mentirosa, pero aun así se mira linda gruñéndome y tratando de intimidarme con esa mirada matadora, que en vez de matarme de miedo, me mata de ternura)

Esta ya perdió sus cabales, ¿dónde está mi monja recatada?, esta es una falsificación de mi monjita y me subo de inmediato a la cama para comprobar si no tiene fiebre y lo que está diciendo es por delirio puro, mi mano está en su frente para comprobar su temperatura, pero está bien; así que con la otra tomo su pulso quizás ahí está el problema.

Una sonrisa de alivio sale de mi rostro; ¡Si lo sabía ese es el problema su pulso está demasiado acelerado!, por eso se porta de esa manera tan desvergonzada, es que está enferma; soy toda una detective de alto nivel a eso debo dedicarme, siempre resuelvo los misterios, mientras me alababa por mi inteligencia, escucho un carraspeo abajo de mí que me vuelve al mundo.

-Nat...suki que haces, no seas pervertida, aún no somos nada para que andes arriba de mí. (Esto era demasiado agradable, un calor me recorría al tenerla encima; pero ante todo no sabía que tenía este lado tan coqueto, me agradaba bastante esto que estaba descubriendo y más al saber por quién lo estaba desarrollando)

-¡Qué!

Me sonroje como un tomate completamente, casi podía sentir arder mis mejillas al ver la posición tan comprometida que me puse, era verdad estaba encima de Shizuru, mi mano en su frente y mi otra en su muñeca; para ponerle la cereza del pastel y para que me hundan en la profundidad de mi bochorno, entra mi nana Alexa con duran, para vernos de forma avergonzada.

-¡Perdón señorita Natsuki!, ¡no sabía que estaba tan ocupada!, ahora mismo me retiro, aquí le dejo la comida para que reponga energías después que termine; ¡dios no me di cuenta de que mi niña ha crecido bastante para que haga esas cosas!, vámonos duran esto no está permitido ver por menores (mientras tapaba la vista del cachorro); a por cierto señorita Shizuru, espero que se estén cuidando, no vayan a darle un hermanito a duran tan pronto (mientras sollozaba al salir).

Me quede muda completamente, creo que mi espíritu salió de mi cuerpo varias veces en ese momento, me levante lo más rápido que pude para decirle que era un mal entendido a mi nana; pero ya era demasiado tarde se había ido con esa imagen de mí, tan poco pudorosa...

Me volteo de inmediato para ver a la causante de todas mis desgracias, que solo al toparme con ella todo mi mundo se vino al revés, la fulmino con mi mirada asesina patentada, con esta asusto al que se ponga enfrente, pero me desconcierta que Shizuru este como si nada, pero en cambio veo en su rostro una sonrisa burlona por lo sucedido; parece ser que en este corto tiempo se hizo inmune; bueno entonces haré otra cosa para cobrármelas...

-¡Tu monja Problemática, vas a tomar toda la responsabilidad entiendes!


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días tengan todos (a), bueno es de día aquí conmigo :) , así que antes de empezar mis deberes matinales, les dejo la conti la iba a subir mañana pero tengo cosas que hacer y mire que no tendría oportunidad así que mejor la pondré hoy jajaja… no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios, que les juro si no estuviera trabajando me soltaba la carcajada a todo lo que da, así que gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo :-) : YuriLover24, Je Yurigirl, Vnat07, natsuloveshizu, Hera sama, Shizsuki Kuga Fijuno, Guest… Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, sin más que decir hasta la próxima…

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Después de la proclamación de Natsuki de que yo tomaría responsabilidad de todo lo sucedido, me tomo del brazo para sacarme de la mansión, pensé que me iba a correr después de lo sucedido, pero no fue así para mi sorpresa, me llevo al garaje para después aventarme las llaves de su auto deportivo.

-¡Desde ahora y hasta que me recupere serás mi chofer, mi cocinera, mi sirvienta y esclava, harás todo lo que te diga sin rechistar, porque en la condición que estoy no puedo manejar ni hacer nada! (Con voz severa y mirada fría)

-Ara, ara, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente serlo con tal de estar contigo... pero hay un pequeñísimo problema con tu sugerencia. (Mientras acomodaba estos anteojos estorbosos y pensaba en la difícil situación que me ponía)

-Ya me lo suponía, siempre contigo hay problemas, ¿haber dime cuál es tu maldito inconveniente monja? (Preparándome para ver que excusa me ponía)

-¡Es que no sé hacer nada de eso, Natsuki!

Después de haberle dicho eso, Natsuki me miro de forma incrédula, no creyendo ninguna de mis palabras.

-¿No sabes cocinar ni conducir monja?, ¡Pues en que pueblo incivilizado vienés!, ¿Qué acaso se movían en burros o qué?, ¿Entonces eres tan pobre que ni cocina tenían? (no podía creerlo que no supiera hacer nada, si era algo básico)

Solo baje la mirada me sentía mal por alguna razón, de no serle de utilidad a Natsuki..., Nunca mis padres me dejaron cocinar, siempre estaban los mejores chefs a nuestra disposición, no había necesidad de ello; pero en este momento como hubiera querido haber aprendido un poco, para poder saciar el paladar de mi gruñona en potencia.

Además, jamás me dejaron tocar un auto en mi vida, tenía un chofer a mi disposición, mi madre decía que era muy peligroso que podría morir y se ponía histérica de solo mencionarlo, así que tenía prohibido aprender a conducir; pero como hubiera deseado haberlos desobedecido, con tal de este momento llevarla a donde ella quisiera y ver en su rostro reflejado orgullo y no decepción; estaba decayendo muy rápido en tristeza y frustración, por no saber lo que la mayoría sabían a esta edad.

-¡Con un demonio no pongas esa cara monja, que no es el fin del mundo ser pobre, si no sabes hacer nada de eso, pues tendrás que aprender como todo mundo lo hace y fin del problema!… ¡Yo te enseñaré todo lo que debas saber, así que deja de poner esa cara de borrego a medio morir! (¡dios eso que fue, no pude soportar ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, así que se me fue la lengua, en decirle que le daría lecciones para que aprendiera!..., ¿Maldición que me está pasando? ¡Yo no soy así con nadie!)

Estaba que no me lo creía, era en verdad Natsuki me estaba enseñando a conducir en su deportivo todos los días y ahora mismo estamos en las primeras lecciones en la entrada de la mansión; pero para dato personal ella es pésima maestra, no tiene paciencia, me ha dado como mil miradas de muerte desde que empezamos.

-¡Oye manejas como anciana! ¡Aprieta más el acelerador que esto me está matando de aburrimiento!, ¡Mira esto es el colmo hasta el jardinero caminando nos gana! ¡Esto es terrible hasta duran se durmió de lo despacio que vas!

Y así ha estado todo el día, se queja de todo, creo que mis tímpanos muy pronto dejaran de funcionar, con tanta queja de su parte.

-Pues uno tiene que ser precavida, tengo que cuidarte que tal que te vuelves a lastimar tu hombro. (Ara, ara, uno tiene que ser diplomático o decir mentirillas, para mi falta de habilidad al conducir)

-¡Ya déjate de dar tan falsos pretextos y acelera más, que me voy a morir aquí si sigues así! (Esto es espantoso, ella maneja como tortuga, mi ceño creo que ha aumentado lo doble con estas clases de manejo, que me están desquiciando)

Estaba desesperando a Natsuki se le miraba en el rostro unas ganas de arrebatarme el control del volante y conducir ella misma, solo miraba el meneo de su pie de forma estresante y sus dedos golpear su rodilla para tranquilizar su ímpetu de masacrarme… ¿Pero acaso ir a 5 km/h es muy lento?

Bueno el mismo jardinero me lo respondió, al verlo varias veces rebasándome caminando, mofándose a lo discreto según el por mi mala conducción; pero a mí Natsuki no se le pasa nada así que...

-¡Oye idiota sigue trabajando que para eso te pagan y hay de ti si te vuelvo ver burlándote de nuevo, te tiro los dientes..., quiero mirar si sigue tu estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro, después de eso!

Si era muy mala idea hacer enojar a una Natsuki estresada..., mientras volteo y miro a casi todas las personas que trabajan en la mansión asombrados, como no creyendo lo que ven, que a pesar de toda la desesperación de Natsuki, no me ha mandado muy lejos y para su poca capacidad de paciencia, hay que admitir que me ha soportado mucho y por eso se miran demasiado admirados, mientras me escanean sin dejar ningún detalle de mí persona, pero tragándose sus comentarios por temor de ser presa, de la ira de la señorita de la casa; parece ser que aquí también tiene su reputación de salvaje y gruñona.

Pero en mi distracción de estar observando las expresiones de los trabajadores, no me di cuenta que se me había acabado el camino para irme derecho sobre el jardín, entrando de lleno a lo que se suponía iban a plantar nuevos árboles, estaba todo lleno de tierra humedecida, para sentir un golpe al caer en un hoyo poco profundo para esas plantas, deteniendo el daño que estaba ocasionando; siento mi cara arder de vergüenza, creo que acabo de pulverizar el jardín y el auto de Natsuki.

Mientras observo la cara de horror del jardinero por matar su obra maestra y los sirvientes asombrados por el desastre que cause en cuestión de segundos... No quiero voltear, sé que querrá ahorcarme y asesinarme Natsuki por esto… Aunque tengo que ser valiente y enfrentar mi descuido, suspiro para darme ánimos y así levanto mi rostro del volante preparada para lo que viene… Pero para mi admiración y desconcierto, veo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, se está riendo a morir, sus carcajadas la hacen llorar, parece que esto le resulta muy divertido; mientras a mi me dejo embelesada al ver por primera vez, esa expresión en su rostro.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa, con una sonrisa en tus labios!

No pude evitar decírselo era un espectáculo digno de ver; pero en cambio ella se volteó sonrojada y paro de sonreír para comenzar refunfuñando; se miraba tan adorable, que me daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca…

La vi bajar del auto para posicionarse a un lado de mi puerta y abrirla, extrañándome su acción y más por lo que sucedió después; me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar, pero mire que estaba todo lleno de lodo, sus botas estaban hundidas en el fango.

-¡No te preocupes monja, agárrame del cuello con tus brazos, que yo haré todo lo demás, confía en mí!

Y todo lo demás fue tan irreal describirlo, al abrazar su cuello ella con una sola mano me sostenía para no dejarme caer, mientras me llevaba fuera del lodo, entretanto podía sentir su calidez rodearme, me aferraba con mis brazos alrededor de ella; Natsuki podía ser tan terriblemente dulce con sus actos, que no se daba cuenta de que por ello estaba surgiendo un sentimiento desbordante asía ella y se acumulaban sin control al ver tan hermosos ojos llenos de ternura.

"Todos los sirvientes no daban crédito de lo que veían, la señorita de la casa la incontrolable e indomable, la persona más fría que habían conocido y desconsiderada que le valía un cacahuate, el bienestar de otra persona, se había reído como nunca la habían mirado jamás y para rematar las cosas estaba cargando con mucha delicadeza y cuidado a esa mujer, importándole muy poco su hombro y su ropa al ser llenada totalmente de fango, para que la joven en sus brazos no se ensuciara"

Después de ese acontecimiento, han pasado dos semanas de intensas enseñanzas y miradas y gritos de muerte… Pero lo bueno para mi alivio, es que su auto lo arreglaron enseguida y por fin saldremos a la calle para ver el resultado de mi avance; mientras mi habilidad ha mejorado notablemente, aunque aún no pierdo el miedo irracional a la velocidad, después de todo las palabras de mi madre hacen efecto profundo, al decirme que esto era peligroso por tantos años; creo que me dejo con un trauma…

Pero algo ha cambiado en mí, siempre estoy mirando a Natsuki embelesada, mi corazón se dispara por cualquier contacto entre nosotras y todo el tiempo pienso en ella, esto me está volviendo loca, sueño todos los días el momento que me cargo en sus fuertes brazos, primero recordando el acto, para después de forma fantasiosa desviarme, creyendo que me habla dulcemente por mi nombre; para después tornarse a sueños no aptos para señoritas decentes diría mi madre; que siempre termino con un baño de agua fría, para apaciguar ese deseo naciente asía mi Natsuki...

Pero el humor de hoy de Natsuki es terrible y no sé el motivo de su desagrado, porque venía bien solo cuando entramos a la calle se volvió demasiado explosiva y agreguémosle que hace que me pare en cada gasolinera o establecimiento a pedirme cualquier tontería; me hace bajarme del auto sin más y esta ya es la décima vez, si seguimos de este modo no llegaremos a la universidad nunca, no ve que de por si soy lenta manejando, ahora ella parándome pues jamás llegaremos.

Pero lo que me extraña es que cada vez que vuelvo, ella no está arriba del auto, si no se encuentra siempre peleándose con varias personas, sé que es muy agresiva pero como quisiera que por una vez se mantuviera quieta y no causara tanto alboroto.

La última parada para llegar me hizo lo mismo, me asusto bastante porque vi claramente que tomo de la cajuela un bate y lo estrello contra un auto sin remordimiento alguno, haciendo añicos el parabrisas con una sola mano, mientras le reclamaba un joven diciéndole que no valía nada y que estaba desquiciada, pero ella lo ignoró completamente.

Sé muy bien que esta Natsuki no me agradaba, me asustaba sus terribles arrebatos sin ninguna causa aparente, no podía entender porque se comportaba de esta manera tan salvaje.

-¿Por qué eres así Natsuki? ¿Por qué tanta ira contra todos? Aunque sea un poco, debes comportarte menos agresiva con las personas, no te vas a morir por eso.

-¡...! Sigue conduciendo, no te distraigas del camino, acelera más rápido eso es lo único que te debe importar ahora..., ¡además es para lo que te tengo aquí, no para dar tu opinión que nadie la pidió! (Estaba observando todo a mi alrededor, parece que Shizuru aún no se da cuenta de nada, es mejor así; con mi estrategia de pararme en cualquier lugar les doy una lección a esas personas..., no voy a dejar a esos idiotas insultarla, solo por su apariencia creen que son superiores a ella y pueden venir a acercarse a mí y pedirme salir con ellos, ¡ah como si fuera eso posible!..., ¡Debo protegerla! pero se me hace difícil con su manera tan lenta de manejar, por eso nos alcanzan rápido, esto hace que me duela la cabeza de lo fastidiada que ando, porque parece el cuento de nunca acabar)

Sus palabras eran demasiado hirientes y no se daba cuenta del efecto que me causaba; ya iba a responderle que por muy en deuda que este con ella, no le iba a permitir ese comportamiento conmigo, ya era momento de pararle el alto aunque me doliera.

Pero un auto lujoso deportivo, casi similar al de Natsuki se posicionó muy fácil a un lado de nosotras, en el venían varias jóvenes que se miraban con demasiada obviedad, que no eran mayores de edad y mucho menos tendrían permiso para conducir.

Además, empezaron a pegarse demasiado a la ventanilla del auto donde venía Natsuki, que cuando quise voltear ella me ordeno no perder la vista del camino, pero su voz había cambiado drásticamente se escuchaba demasiado cansada, como si siempre lo hubiera vivido, mientras esas ignorantes del peligro que representa mi copiloto, iniciaron una tremenda gala de sus terribles piropos, para mi bella acompañante.

-¡Dios mío mamacita, contigo no me importaría perder mi virginidad en este momento, que me dices, no hay ningún compromiso de por medio! (Decía una pelinegra de dieciséis años)

-¡Cállate Riana, yo también quiero con ella es un bombón ardiente, dime hermosura porque andas con esa cosa de cuatro ojos pecosa, si puedes andar con nosotras! (Decía la peli castaña de la misma edad, que es la que conducía)

-¡Si ricura ven, que nosotras cuatro estaremos a tu disposición que me dices! (Decía una pelirrubia de quince años)

-Además, esa mujer te hace perder puntos con esa espantosa vestimenta, mi salvaje diosa de ojos verdes, nosotras vamos a hacer que disfrutes lo máximo. (La hermana melliza de la pelirrubia)

Creo que ese fue el detonante máximo para mí, iba a matar a esas locas atrevidas, que en vez de estar pensando en cómo entrar en la cama de mí Natsuki, deberían estar sonándose los mocos estas escuinclas sin clase; ¡Pero a quien le dicen fea! si soy considerada la joven más bella de todo Japón, si me pongo a comparar entonces, aun lado de mí ellas son insectos.

Pero escucho varios gruñidos a un lado mío y es de mí aclamada estrella desborda pasiones, diciéndome que me detenga con irritación acumulada, lo iba a hacer pero viendo de frente su mirada gélida era muy mala idea hacer eso, yo también quería descuartizar a esa mocosas, pero me estaba dando una idea de que si lo hacía, Natsuki no se tentaría el corazón para hacer pedacitos a esas calenturientas.

Así que con todo el valor que conlleva, acelere el auto para poder perder a esas chiquillas, por nuestro propio bien; además tenía que prevenir estar en primera plana por genocidio, por parte de mi acompañante...

Con la velocidad que imprimí en el auto deportivo, un despliegue de adrenalina se disparó en mi sistema nervioso, me sentía de maravilla como nunca, era increíble todo esto me producía la sensación de libertad, el viento golpear mi rostro por la velocidad que me ofrecía esta máquina de fuerza; creo que esto podía ser adictivo, que lo quería realizar toda mi vida y con eso dio fin al trauma y se fue ese miedo irracional a la gran velocidad, tanto es así que no me di cuenta de que llegamos a la universidad en tan poco tiempo...

Parece ser que ya se han acostumbrado todos aquí al verme con Natsuki siempre, después de estas semanas ya no hacen tanto alboroto como la primera vez que llegamos juntas, que fue una estampida de personas de saber cómo había logrado tal hazaña, de tener contacto con la persona más fría y peligrosa de toda la universidad, unos se preguntaban si me tenía amenazada, todos ellos pensaban de manera espantosa de ella, podía decir que nadie de aquí la estimaba, solo provocaba miedo por su familia.

Me baje para abrirle la puerta a una Natsuki desconcertada por mi arrebato en el auto; pero para mí terrible temor diviso que aun lado de nosotras se parquean esas escuinclas, que no sé cómo nos siguieron hasta aquí, veo la mirada asesina de Natsuki y tomo desesperada su mano para tranquilizarla.

-No lo hagas por favor, no comiences a pelearte de nuevo te lo suplico, no me gusta que te comportes tan agresiva, sé más amable no todo se arregla con golpes, sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero hazlo por mí, por todo este tiempo que te he ayudado, hazlo por nuestra amistad. (Estaba en verdad con miedo, por su reacción al recordar como trituro con un bate ese auto; no quería imaginar que podía hacerle a una persona)

-¿En verdad quieres que sea amable con esas estúpidas, me lo pides en serio, estás segura de eso? ¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que quieren esas idiotas! (Esto me tenía desconcertada Shizuru ya me consideraba su amiga, pero me estaba pidiendo algo irracional..., Pero si ella lo desea aunque me explote un hígado lo haré… ¡Pero aun no entiendo porque le hago caso!...; Y sinceramente no quería ver esa expresión de miedo en su rostro, como hace un momento de ella no, de todo mundo podía soportarlo pero ella no... así que…)

-Si Natsuki te lo pido y sé más considerada, ya no seas ruda con ellas... (No quería ver de nuevo ese despliegue, de brutalidad así otras personas)

Veo como Natsuki suspira pesadamente y me sonríe tristemente, mientras revuelve mi pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, me dice que la espera aquí, que no me preocupe que no va a golpear a nadie, que me da su palabra que pase lo que pase no soltara ningún golpe y ningún insulto así ellas.

Así que la veo partir dónde están esas mocosas, su paso decidido me tranquiliza, sé que no hará nada agresivo y por su tono de voz sé que me hizo una promesa sincera.

Ella se posiciona delante de las jóvenes, se mira calmada hablando con ellas, pero algo me alarma y asusta cuando la peli castaña toma su brazo; sé que Natsuki no tolera que la agarren es su punto débil, pero para mi sorpresa ella no muestra emoción alguna, es como si fuera un maniquí totalmente sin vida y está demasiado calmada; que no sé si alegrarme o morirme de coraje, al ver que la están acariciando las dos pelirrubias, sin que ella ponga oposición alguna.

Un nudo en la Garganta empieza a formarse, al notar una cercanía demasiado sospechosa de la cría pelinegra, que esta atrás de Natsuki que la empuja a su auto para acorralarla entre ella y la puerta y toma su rostro para empezar a besarla sin ningún decoro, hasta de esta distancia observaba que estaba introduciendo su asquerosa lengua en ella, mientras las pelirrubias empiezan a meterle mano bajo su blusa.

No pude aguantar más ver ese espantoso panorama y aunque era una regla de etiqueta universal no correr, no me importo para nada, este sentimiento era de rabia infinita contra todos y más contra Natsuki, ¿Por qué no se movía para nada? ¿Por qué no las aventaba como siempre lo hacía?, ¿Por qué no la insultaba con su voz venenosa? ¿Por qué se dejaba manosear por esas escuinclas aprovechadas?

No soportaba verlo mi corazón dolía, para darme cuenta por fin el motivo de todos estos sentimientos que me provoca, ¡Ella me gusta!, ¡Si Natsuki Kuga me gusta demasiado!, aunque sea una salvaje y bruta en su comportamiento, ella había entrado sin permiso y se había colado en mi corazón profundamente... ¡Y no toleraré jamás que la toquen, nadie puede hacerlo!... ¡Esas malditas crías van a saber quién es Viola Fujino! ¡Y que nadie se mete con lo que es mío!... ¡Aunque aún ella todavía no lo sepa!


	8. Chapter 8

Tan… tan…tan jaja. Ya llego la conti :), bueno antes de ponerla agradecerles sus comentarios: Yuri lover 24, si shiz es toda una fiera jaja, natsu love shizu es que shiz enojada es peor que nat pero aun ella todavía no lo descubre, pobre nat jajaja, Shizsuki kuga fujino es que shiz no le dio las instrucciones completas a nat así que las interpreto mal jaja, Hera sama si nadie lo puede creer que le este enseñando y menos con la impaciencia que se carga nat y si van a rodar cabezas jajaja, namazato, si shizuru es muy posesiva y apenas se va dar cuenta jajaja, Vnat07 lo de las lecciones de conducir es por culpa de la madre de shiz de que manejara asi jaja, nat la defiende a su manera salvaje jaja, y Shiz pues a ver cómo reacciona jaja, Guest gracia por seguir leyendo y liz siguele hechando porras a shiz jaja… Hasta la próxima bay…

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Mi hombro después de una semana ya se encontraba mucho mejor, pero por alguna extraña razón no quise decir nada y seguí fingiendo que estaba todavía convaleciente, así podía obligar a Shizuru ser mi esclava por más tiempo.

-Señorita Natsuki en un rato más vendrá la señorita Shizuru, ¿le preparo el desayuno o espera a que llegue ella? (la señorita Natsuki, estos días ha lucido demasiado feliz, bueno aunque no lo demuestre, yo sé muy bien que lo es, todo esto es gracias a la señorita Shizuru, esa joven está logrando abrir esa barrera casi impenetrable de la señorita y está empezando a curar su dañado corazón sin darse cuenta)

-La espero nana y prepara el desayuno a su gusto por favor, y ese té enervante que le gusta, parece bebedora compulsiva. (Era verdad tomaba demasiado té, que parecía adicta, estoy segura si le diera eso nada más una semana, ni se quejaría)

-Si señorita como diga; bueno quería sugerirle algo si me lo permite. (necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito estas dos muchachas, estoy segura que le hará mucho bien a Natsuki convivir con alguien de su edad, aunque siento un poco de temor, mis años de experiencia me advierten algo, he notado que la señorita Shizuru le falta madurar aun, por su falta de experiencia asía la vida, aun ve las cosas de color de rosa y me da cosa pensar, que cuando le llegue el momento de caer de su mundo de sueño, ¿cómo podrá reaccionar?; solo espero que esto no cause problemas con su creciente amistad, por el bien de mi niña, que por muy rebelde y dura se presente, ella es tan frágil como un cristal y espero que nadie la rompa de nuevo)

-¡Claro nana dime!

-La señorita Shizuru la ha estado acompañando todo este tiempo y no se ha quejado para nada por su comportamiento y sus maneras tan poco ortodoxas de enseñar, que tal para agradecimiento le da un presente por su amabilidad. (Bueno primer paso, suavizar a la señorita Natsuki)

Después de escuchar las palabras de mi nana, me quede pensando en la sugerencia, es cierto que Shizuru no se ha quejado para nada, ni por más regaños que le hacía a su forma horrenda de conducir, ella solo se quedaba quieta y tranquila escuchando mis quejas, creo que mi nana tiene razón ella me soporto más de lo que haría una persona normal… Después de clases le compraré algo para agradecerle, por todo lo que hace por mí y sobretodo soportarme, claro que eso ultimo jamás lo admitiré...

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, en un momento de distracción Shizuru arruino el jardín de la mansión junto con mi auto, pero al ver la expresión de susto y vergüenza de ella, no puedo más que reírme de todo lo sucedido, esto era tan agradable después de tanto tiempo, estoy acostumbrándome estar con otra persona y poder disfrutar de alguien que no quiere tomar provecho de ello... ¡Presiento que ya no me encontraré sola otra vez!... Observo que todo alrededor del auto está lleno de lodo y analizo su vestimenta al darme cuenta que con esa falda larga no podrá salir fácilmente así que decido cargarla para que no se ensucie, es tan liviana que no ocupo utilizar mi otra mano, siento sus brazos apretar el agarre en mi cuello..., esto es tan satisfactorio que alguien deposite su confianza en mí...

Ya era momento de que ella aprendiera conducir en la calle, con los contactos de mi familia le saque su permiso, sin necesidad del papeleo engorroso solo di su foto y su nombre y listo todo; pero veo que fue un terrible error salir en el deportivo, debí traerme el Cadillac de mi madre, por este motivo estaba llamando demasiado la atención y con lo despacio que íbamos, daba demasiada oportunidad a esos descerebrados para abordarme.

En mis ganas de proteger a Shizuru hacia lo que fuera posible, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba; cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres que me pedían salir los amenazaba o insultaba con todo mi arsenal, al escucharlos expresarse de forma despectiva en contra de ella; pero al momento de darse cuenta de mi posición de que ni la hora les daría, ahora todos ellos arremetían en contra mía.

Todos sus insultos eran lo mismo, que si era una odiosa, una pedante, que de seguro no tengo amigos, que soy una amargada y orgullosa, que indudablemente era una materialista que por eso no les daba ni el saludo y muchos cosas más, que sinceramente se me resbalaban todos sus insultos, sus palabras ni cosquillas me hacían; el último que se me acerco insultó de forma degradante a Shizuru, mofándose de su apariencia y en un arranque de enojo le quebré el parabrisas de su auto al muy idiota, podre soportar todo pero a ella nadie la insulta en mi presencia... yo la protegería, de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño...

Ya estábamos por llegar a la universidad, cuando miro por el retrovisor un auto queriendo posicionarse a un lado de nosotras, en verdad ya estaba cansada de esto escuchar las mismas palabras por todos lados, de sus disque propuestas indecorosas, que me tenían hasta el punto de matar a medio mundo, le ordene a Shizuru detenerse pero para mi sorpresa acelero más el auto, me quede en shock porque lo que había notado es que le tenía miedo a la velocidad, pero viendo su expresión de que estaba disfrutando, se me olvido por completo mi enojo, como por arte de magia... ¡Ella no podrá ser bonita en su exterior, pero en su interior desbordaba la más pura y sublime hermosura, que me dejaba sin habla por su sinceridad, que es lo que necesito más a mi lado!...

Quería llegar ya, después de este tiempo me he decido por fin darle el presente que hace dos semanas le había comprado; en realidad no me animaba entregarlo porque a mi parecer es demasiado cursi, que en verdad no sé cómo demonios deje que me convenciera esa vendedora loca, junto con mi nana que me acompaño, que no paraban de alabar mi gusto y que a ella le encantaría el detalle… mientras acariciaba la caja que contenía una cadena de oro blanco, con un dije de un pequeño lobo plateado...

Habíamos llegado a la universidad a un tiempo record tanto es así que se miraba casi solo y más el lugar donde me gustaba estacionarme, ni siquiera tuve necesidad de darle indicaciones a Shizuru sabía perfectamente que me gustaba este sitio, es lo que me agradaba de ella no necesitaba decirle las cosas, siempre tomaba la iniciativa nunca esperando mi aprobación… Ahora que estamos solas y lejos de miradas chismosas estaba por sacar el presente, cuando escucho a esas molestas niñas otra vez, me enervaba que me hayan seguido, iba a acabar de un solo tajo con ellas, las escuche insultar a Shizuru perfectamente momentos atrás, ahora se las van a ver conmigo no saben con quien se metieron, no va quedar rastros de esas escuinclas.

Pero Shizuru me detuvo asustada me suplicaba que no lo hiciera, se escuchaba con demasiado temor en su voz y eso me causo tristeza al percatarme que yo era la causante de ese sentimiento, así que le prometí que no iba a hacer nada contra esas jóvenes...

Como pensaba esas chamacas del demonio, lo único que querían era meterme mano y no me iba a librar tan fácil si no cedía un poco, por más que trataba de disuadirlas para que se fueran por las buenas, era inútil sus intenciones eran muy claras y no se iban a ir sin tener un poco de lo que deseaban, tenía ganas de descuartizarlas en este instante, pero le había prometido a Shizuru no causar problemas, así que les hice una propuesta para poder terminar esta tortura de una vez por todas para que se largaran y poder entregar mi regalo a Shizuru.

-Escúchenme bien solo porque alguien me pidió no golpearlas hasta morir, ni insultarlas no lo voy a hacer, pero mi paciencia no es mucha así que solo les voy a dar cinco minutos, en eso pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran, pero pasado eso, yo que ustedes no me acercaría más, porque sería su última cosa que harán en su vida. (Se los dije de forma calmada, no gritos, no golpes, no asesinatos múltiples, así que voy muy bien con mi promesa, Shizuru no se podrá quejar)

Parece ser que de envés de asustarlas las incite más, siento como toman mi brazo, en un esfuerzo descomunal me contuve de no quebrarle la mano a esa babosa, solo recordar la expresión de miedo de Shizuru me controle, entre en trance esperando que el tiempo pasara aprisa y acabar con esto, siento que me toman el rostro con fuerza y empieza a besarme la peli castaña pero al darse cuenta que no correspondería ese beso, por más que intentaba provocarme deseo según ella, muerde mi labio con enojo, para forzarme abrir mi boca, para ella introducir su maldita lengua, me contengo de no arrancársela a esa mocosa estúpida.

Para después sentir que las idiotas restantes están introduciendo sus manos abajo de mi blusa, esas malditas quieren quitarme el sostén, con un demonio cuanto falta para que termine el tiempo, miro mi reloj faltan todavía tres minutos, me lleva el mismísimo demonio, les di demasiado tiempo; cuando veo que una de las pelirrubias sé inca, para empezar a desabrochar mi pantalón, la miro relamiéndose sus labios.

¡Esto no puede ser peor en verdad!, ¡Esa escuincla va a tener tiempo suficiente para eso!, creo que debí partirles la cara a todas y no haber hecho esa promesa a Shizuru, ella es demasiado blanda, no sabe aun lo que las personas mal intencionadas pueden llegar hacer, parece que en su pueblo era demasiado tranquilo y nunca tuvo esas experiencias con malas personas.

Escucho el cierre de mi pantalón, bajo mi vista para que me viera muy bien esa idiota, que si piensa que le voy a permitir que continué está muy equivocada, pero parece valerle mi advertencia, porque siento su mano querer entrar en mi ajustado pantalón..., ¡Ya me hartaron! después le suplicaré perdón a Shizuru por faltar a mi palabra, pero estas crías ya sacaron boleto.

Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, veo correr a toda velocidad una Shizuru desconocida para mí; el motivo es que siempre se proyectaba muy calmada y tranquila, que casi nunca le afectaba nada y no como en este momento que parecía poseída por la furia.

Así que esta Shizuru versión desquiciada, con gran fuerza agarra a la pelirrubia hincada entre mis piernas del pelo, para aventarla fuera de mi alcance, a la otra que estaba introduciendo sus manos en mi sostén le hizo lo mismo, hasta podía ver cabello rubio caer de sus manos de lo brutal que estaba siendo; a la que me tenía del brazo la empujo contra el auto golpeando su cabeza con el retrovisor, se miraba un fuerte golpe en su rostro y para terminar toda esta locura de violencia, la que estaba demasiado entrada besándome, sin darse cuenta del escándalo que estaba pasando, la separo de mí para verla de frente y soltarle tremendo derechazo para partirle el labio que me dejo atónita...

Creí que Shizuru era demasiado débil por su apariencia, pero con un poco de entrenamiento seria bestial con sus puños, estaba demasiado desconcertada, ¿pues qué acaso no me había dicho que odiaba la violencia y no sé qué cuanta tontería?, hasta le asustaba mi forma salvaje de hacer las cosas y ella acaba de hacer lo mismo.

Estaba por encarar a Shizuru por su falta de coherencia, pero miro que las mocosas están que echan chispas y se quieren tirar encima de ella; ¡cómo si yo fuera a permitirlo!, así que la que me obligo hacer la promesa de no utilizar violencia, acaba de romper la regla no veo la necesidad de seguir conteniéndome.

Trueno mis dedos deseosa de partirle hasta lo que no a esas idiotas, pero viendo mi intención de hacerlas puré, todas salen despavoridas en su auto, hasta que hicieron algo inteligente esas mocosas...; Me acerco a Shizuru para felicitarla por su derroche de salvajismo, estoy orgullosa de ella de que le haya salido lo bárbaro; esto es digno de una foto Kodak, me voy a burlar un buen rato de ella de esto.

-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Eso estuvo muy bueno, WoW que sorpresa me diste, que escondido te lo tenías monja, no sabía que tenías ese derechazo tan increíble, eres sorprendente me dejaste admirada, mira yo tengo un gimnasio y podría!...

No me dejo terminar Shizuru para sentir su palma completamente en mi rostro, ¡me había bofeteado!, jamás en mi vida alguien me había dado una cachetada y vivía para contarlo, esto no me lo esperaba.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa monja, estás loca, no te la regreso porque!...

Y no me dejo terminar para volver a sentir otra bofetada, pero con más fuerza que me tiro al suelo; esto me tenía en shock podía saborear la sangre en mi boca, me había reventado el labio, una ira me estaba recorriendo yo esto no sé lo paso a nadie, por más débil que sea, me levanto de inmediato tomándola de los brazos con fuerza.

-¡Ahora dime con un demonio lo que te pasa, por qué jodidos me pegas!

Sentía su forcejeo en mis brazos, se miraba con la intención de volverme a pegar si la soltaba, mire a mi alrededor que si no salía de aquí, se iba a armar muy pronto un alboroto, porque llegarían los demás alumnos, así que la tome con fuerza para cargarla como si fuera un costal, mientras pataleaba y me gritaba que la soltara con coraje.

La lleve a un edificio solitario de la universidad, para sentarla a la fuerza en una banca y así poder hablar con ella civilizadamente.

-¡Ahora sí que pasa contigo, en donde esta ese amor y paz asía las otras personas!

-¡Suéltame ya, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme eres una igualada! (estaba fuera de mí, mis celos eran demasiados, no podía controlarme y mirar a Natsuki acercarse con una sonrisa como si nada, me hacía perder los estribos a morir)

-¡Oye monja, me estás asustando!, ¿pues qué te hice para que te comportes de esta manera? (en verdad no sabía que le había hecho para comportarse así, había cumplido mi promesa aunque me moría por romperla, pero no lo hice y fue por ella y así me lo paga ¡golpeándome!)

-¡Bueno ese es el maldito problema es que no hiciste nada!, ¿acaso eres una cualquiera para dejarte manosear, por esas escuinclas? (no puedo controlar mi lengua, de ella en este segundo va a salir puro veneno por mis celos, quería herirla en este momento, como yo me sentía lastimada)

-¡Oye párale a tu carro de una vez! (escucharla insultándome, no era nada agradable)

-¡Que acaso la poderosa Natsuki Kuga, no le agrada escuchar las verdades!, ¿pues quieres saber lo que pienso de ti? (¡no que alguien me detenga!, como freno este coraje que me está consumiendo, de solo recordar como esas malditas estaban encima de ella)

-¡Haber dime que piensas de mí, como si fueras la primera en decírmelo, escúpelo que no pienso ofenderme! (a ver con que me sale Shizuru, espero que se le pase pronto el berrinche)

-¡Eres una maldita pedante, que se cree que por ser de familia poderosa, puede hacer lo que quiera e ir insultando y golpeando a quien le plazca! (¿por qué digo lo que no siento? ¿Qué me pasa? Solo repito todo lo que piensan de ella en la universidad)

Suelto mi agarre que tenía así Shizuru, al escuchar esas dolorosas palabras así mi persona, mientras la veo levantarse con fuerza.

-¡¿Quieres saber más?! ¡Nadie se te acerca porque eres demasiado odiosa, por eso no tienes amigos y aquí en la universidad nadie te aprecia! (esto está fuera de mí alcance, la cólera me había dominado cada parte de mi ser, al no saber controlar mis celos, pero como los voy a controlar si es la primera vez que los experimento)

¡No por favor, tu no, de cualquiera puedo soportarlo pero de ella no, que alguien la calle se lo suplico que no continué, esto me está desgarrando por dentro!

-¿Eso es todo lo que piensas de mi monja? (mi voz fría volvía a mí, aunque se me partiera el corazón, no voy a dar signo de mi estado)

-(Y saque toda mi frustración y coraje en contra de la persona, que jamás en mi vida quise herir) ¡No Nat...suki aún falta esto, de seguro tus padres no te hacen caso por ser una salvaje, pues quien se les puede culpar si lo único que haces es!...

No pude más, me acerque a ella y tape su boca con mi mano y la abrace con toda mi fuerza, podía sentir que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar enfrente de Shizuru, mi corazón ardía a morir de dolor.

-¡No más Shi...zuru..., no si...gas!, entiendo no te caigo bien es eso, no necesitas decir más, con eso es más que suficiente, no te preocupes no pienso causarte más problemas, ahora en adelante no necesitas volver a mi casa te libero de tu deuda así mí, perdóname por obligarte hacer lo que no deseabas, no me di cuenta de que me detestabas.

-(Sentir sus brazos rodearme es lo que me tranquilizo, pero para darme cuenta que el daño ya estaba hecho, siento su agarre dejarme completamente) Natsuki yo... (Mi voz salió angustiada, pero trabada por el nudo en la garganta que se había formado)

-Y vamos a romper esto de una vez, ya no me llames por mi nombre Matsumoto, que aquí se termina este juego, no quiero que te me vuelvas acercar más entiendes... que yo no te pienso molestar jamás lo pro...meto. (En cada palabra sentía que me quedaba sin más fuerza, estaba a punto de quebrarme en cualquier momento, pero no voy a dejar que me vea en este estado)

Y salgo de ese maldito edificio como alma que lleva al diablo, escucho a Shizuru llamarme varias veces, pero no me detengo, me voy en mi auto sin ninguna reserva conduciendo demasiado rápido, queriéndome alejar lo más posible de todo y más de ella.

Este sentimiento es más doloroso que cuando mi papa y mama me ignoraban..., tomo la vía libre en la carretera mientras siento acuchillar mi corazón al recordar cada palabra de Shizuru, introduzco mi mano en mi bolsa y veo la caja del maldito colgante y lo tiro al asiento de atrás, ¡no debí dejar a nadie acercarse a mí!, ¡yo estaba mejor sola!, ¡después de todo lo que dijo es verdad!, ¡nadie me aprecia si yo muriera, en este momento a nadie le importaría en absoluto!

Acelero mi auto con coraje contenido así mi persona, por ser tan ingenua tanta era mi necesidad de tener a alguien en mi vida, que deje caer mis barreras y la deje entrar sin ninguna reserva...

Siento algo liquido recorrer mis mejillas, pongo mi mano en mi rostro para ver que podía ser eso, eran tan cálidas que no dejaban de salir, seguían inundando mi mano sin parar, esto era demasiado, estaba llorando con aflicción, por unas palabras que siempre las he escuchado de tanta gente, ¿por qué me afectan ahora?... ¡Siento qué podría morir de puro dolor en este momento y no me importaría!... ¡Con tal de no sentir esta opresión en mi pecho que me está consumiendo!...


	9. Chapter 9

:) Hola como están espero que bien, aquí les dejo la conti, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios: Yuri Lover24, natsu love shizu, namazato, shizuki 27, Hera Sama, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, liz; veo que les gusto la desgreñada digo la victoria de Shiz sobre las resbalosas jajaja… y sobre lo otro de Shiz y Nat, pues a ver qué hace Shiz para contentarla y que la perdonen por herirla de esa manera, pero bueno eso léanlo… Sin más que agregar espero que siga de su agrado esta historia, nos leemos hasta la próxima :D …

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

En una majestuosa mansión en Japón, rodeada de decenas de sirvientes, se encontraba una hermosa dama de pelo peli ocre y ojos marrones de aproximadamente cincuenta y tantos, pero parecía que la edad a ella en vez de perjudicarla le favorecía y era nada más y nada menos que la madre de Viola, Naomi Fujino, que estaba disfrutando su desayuno, junto a su esposo Hayato, que tenía el porte de un gran señor de la realeza, con su pelo entre negro y encanecido y sus ojos rojos intensos, que lo hacía ver como un atractivo hombre maduro; ellos hablaban cariñosamente entre ellos, que pese al tiempo de casados no había día que profesaran su amor mutuo, esta era la pareja ideal y más feliz del mundo; cuando son interrumpidos por el mayordomo, para darle aviso que su única hija les habla por teléfono.

La señora Fujino con gran elegancia, se levanta junto con su esposo para dirigirse al estudio, para poder hablar en una video llamada con su pequeña, ellos detectan algo inusual; porque su adoración jamás habla esas horas del día, casi siempre era en la noche para indicar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ¿pero ahora que le había pasado para temprana comunicación?

-¡Mama soy una torpe, ella no querrá hablarme nunca! (Hablaba de forma rápida y angustiada)

-¿Hija de que hablas?, no entiendo lo que dices, ¡pero lo más importante porque estas así!

Los señores Fujino estaban preocupados, su hija estaba a punto de llorar angustiosamente y no sabían la razón, ellos no toleran ver una lagrima en su rostro, el señor Hayato estaba tomando su celular para hablarle al gobierno de ese país y que le trajeran arrastras a quien haya causado daño a su amada princesa.

-¡Papa cuelga ese teléfono! (mientras observaba alarmada como su padre, tenía en sus manos su celular, sabía perfectamente le hablaría hasta el mismísimo presidente si fuera necesario, pero eso de en vez de ayudar perjudicaría más las cosas con su rebelde)

-¡Pero mi princesa déjame traer a ese infeliz, que te ha hecho casi derramar tus preciosas lágrimas! (decía de forma enojada, mientras se veía sus ojos opacársele de solo pensar, quien se atrevió hacerle daño a su invaluable tesoro)

-¡Tu no entiendes yo fui quien la daño, yo le dije cosas horribles, así que merezco el peor castigo padre! (Mientras se le quebraba la voz)

La señora Naomi estaba mirando a su hija, detallando de manera más fría la situación porque su pequeña decía eso, si en lo que se caracterizaba esta familia era en el autocontrol, ellos jamás en la vida pierden los estribos por más desesperada este la situación.

-¿Hija que paso? (Quería saber a detalle todo, para ver el problema de origen, mientras sentaba a su esposo desesperado por tomar cartas en el asunto)

-¡No aguante madre, todo se salió de mis manos sin darme cuenta, la golpee y le dije cosas muy hirientes, pero por más que me esforcé no me pude controlar!

-¡¿A quién golpeaste hija?! (Eso no se lo esperaba, estaba sorprendida)

-Natsuki, madre… (La persona que me gusta, pero eso me lo reservo por el momento, porque mi padre es demasiado celoso y no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si se llega enterar; hasta podría jurar que la tendría amordazada en una silla, hasta que le firme prometiendo castidad hasta que me case con ella; ara, ara eso sí sería un gran problema)

-¿Es la muchacha que me habías comentado, que te ha estado ayudando en la universidad? Tú amiga si no recuerdo mal, pero pensé que se estaban llevando bien, ¿por qué te enojaste con ella?

Lo más importante porque se descontrolo, eso es lo que le interesaba más; los Fujino eran demasiado observadores, para encontrar el punto débil de las otras personas era de forma natural, ese en gran medida era un as para los negocios y conjugado con su temple, pues lo que se daba era una persona que si te ponías en su camino podía destruir a la competencia de un tajo, pero si lo llevas a la vida personal era demasiado perjudicial; ahora observaba de manera alarmante a su hija, ¿no sabía por qué se comportaba así?, ella jamás tuvo problema en manejarlo, hasta podía decir que ella tenía un temple de hierro)

-(Mientras empiezo a quejarme como niña pequeña, enfrente de mis padres de lo sucedido y perdiendo otra vez el control) ¡Ella se estaba dejando tocar por unas mocosas!, no eso no fue lo peor, lo peor es que la estaban besando madre, ¿lo puedes creer en mi presencia?, como se atreven a tan siquiera mirarla y tocarla, nadie puede eso debería ser delito y además para rematar viene hacia mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo (mientras volvía a recordar los hechos, comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo)

Los señores Fujino se miraron entre ellos al escuchar como de un de repente había cambiado el humor de su hija de tristeza a una enojada, el señor Hayato no pudo con su curiosidad por más tiempo, mientras empezaba a darle pequeños golpes a su rodilla ansiosamente.

-¿Hija me puedes describir a tu amiga? (Mientras pedía a los mil dioses que no fuera lo que estaba sospechando que era, reconocía de antemano esos síntomas, eran idénticos cuando él se enamoró de Naomi; no, todo menos eso, su princesa era muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas)

-(sus ojos llenos de furia se transformaron a una iluminada, en solo pensar en detallarla) ¡Padre ella es hermosa si la vieras, como sus ojos esmeraldas desprenden fiereza, pero a la vez puede transmitirte seguridad, su hermoso cabello cobalto es tan sedoso que es irresistible no querer tocarlo, sus brazos son tan fuertes y cálidos que...!

-¡Para, para ya Viola!, (eso fue demasiado para su pobre padre, que casi se desmaya al descubrir que su hija le gustaba alguien, mientras se ponía en posición fetal para llorar en el rincón del estudio, para murmurar que no va a dejar que le arrebaten a su princesa)

La señora Fujino ahí fue el momento, para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, su hija se había enamorado y estaba mostrando signos de ser muy posesiva y celosa, otra característica de esta familia, pero para lo que comentaba, la otra joven no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su adoración; parece ser que tendría que darle unos consejos a su hija, para que pueda reconciliarse y deje de estar sufriendo.

-¡Hija deja de auto compadecerte, si hiciste mal pues pídele perdón; eso yo hacía cuando a tu padre yo lo hería o decía algo que no deseaba!

-¡Pero madre, mi padre es muy fácil de convencer, pero mi Natsuki es demasiado terca y orgullosa!

-¡Oye! (decía su padre quejándose y llorando en el rincón)

-Todos son iguales hija, siempre se les ablanda el corazón con un presente y una sincera disculpa, aunque tu padre sea fácil, también servirá para tu amiga.

-¡Oye! (volvía a quejarse, porque todas las mujeres Fujino lo tomaban por fácil, él no era tan fácil de convencer ¿o sí?)

Después que mi hija se despide más tranquila por los consejos que le di, sostengo a mi esposo con fuerza, que él deseaba ir tras su princesa que él no quería que nadie se la quitara, mientras lo abrazo y le digo que no se preocupe que nada más le voy a dar consejos de amistad, no de conquista.

-¡Y qué tal que esa Natsumounstro (el nuevo apodo que le daba a esa arrebata hijas) se come a mi princesa y después mi bebe va a tener a su bebe! (Mientras el señor Fujino visualizaba ese terrible escenario de un lobo riéndose y persiguiendo a la pequeña caperucita indefensa, ósea su hija. (Toma su celular desesperado para llamar a la guardia nacional, antes de que ocurriera esa barbaridad)

En ese momento Naomi le arrebataba ese aparato y sentaba a su esposo, para tranquilizarlo y decirle algo demasiado obvio para sus ojos.

-Cariño, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la apariencia de nuestra hija?

-¿Qué tiene? (su hija es hermosa, la mires por donde quieras)

-¡Pues que se necesita estar ciego para que alguien se fije en ella amor!, esa joven Natsuki por lo que comenta nuestra princesa es muy guapa, ya debe de tener pareja de seguro, además solo mira a nuestra pequeña como amiga; así que despreocúpate amor, no va a pasar nada entre nuestra hija y esa muchacha jamás, tienes mi palabra. (Mientras volvía abrazar a su esposo para tranquilizarlo, entretanto pensaba seriamente en sus palabras, ¿en verdad puede estar segura, que esa muchacha no tocara a su hija? ¡Claro que puede, la apariencia era muy desalineada de su adoración, era un excelente repelente para cualquier hormona calenturienta!)

Entretanto en la mansión Kuga, se desarrollaba una trifulca entre los sirvientes, que encaraban a la nana de Natsuki desesperados.

-Tu eres la que se acerca más a la señorita, dinos que le pasa, ayer rompí sin querer su computadora, pensé que me mataría con su mirada, pero en cambio me vio y me dijo que me fuera al demonio, pero con una voz tan apagada, que hubiera querido que mejor me golpeara que mirarla tan decaída (decía lisa la sirvienta encargada del mantenimiento de las recámaras)

-Es cierto ayer sin querer moje su deportivo por dentro, pero se fue de largo sin decir nada, con una mirada demasiado triste. (decía el jardinero John)

-Además se la pasa coma alma en pena, encerrada en el gimnasio con duran y no ha probado alimento. (La cocinera Eleonor)

Así se quejaron todos los sirvientes, que miraban a su joven gruñona decaída, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a su manera de ser todos esos años la conocían desde su nacimiento, pero no podían acercarse a ella por órdenes de la señora Saeko, así que solo podían observarla de lejos, solo la única que había desafiado esas órdenes era su nana Alexa, que lo hizo hasta que Natsuki cumpliera dieciséis, para consternación de todos.

-Cálmense sé que les preocupa, pero recuerden que no deben de acercarse más a la señorita, sus empleos pueden correr riesgos, a mí no me importa que me despidan, pero ustedes tienen familia que mantener, la señora Kuga odia que gente pobre se le acerque a su heredera. (Decía la nana Alexa)

-Es cierto aun no entiendo a la señora Kuga, nunca le pone atención a su hija pero cuando uno quiere acercarse a la señorita, para darle un poco de cariño, la señora se entera y despide quien trate de hacerlo; ¡solo por no tener dinero nos menosprecia y humilla!, la única que se ha salvado eres tu Alexa y es porque el señor Damien Kuga te defiende. (Decía el chofer Robert enojado)

-Cálmate Robert, sé que están preocupados igual que yo, esta es la segunda vez que la miro de esta forma tan mal (nunca creí ver de nuevo en este estado depresivo a Natsuki, la anterior fue por eso tan horrible que le hizo esa modelo, aun me siento culpable por lo sucedido, ese día nos habían ordenado desalojar la mansión a todo el personal, pero en la forma que lo había ordenado el señor, me temí lo peor pero no hice nada y seguí sus órdenes como siempre, para darme cuenta al siguiente día de mi terrible error, aun me taladra la imagen de la espantosa condición en que halle a la señorita; por eso desde ese momento desafié al señor Damien, le dije que no me importaba lo que hiciera, que yo me acercaría a Natsuki, aunque me despidiera, me vio fijamente como analizándome y se retiró sin decirme nada, pero desde ese día el señor no ha dejado que su esposa me despida, por acercarme y hablarle a su heredera con confianza)

-¿Y dónde está la joven feíta, que siempre andaba con la señorita? (decía el jardinero)

\- John no seas irrespetuoso con la señorita Shizuru…, pero ahora que lo pienso, parece que el cambio de humor se originó con ese distanciamiento tan brusco, ¿quizás se han peleado? (Decía lisa contemplando la posibilidad)

-¡Vez ella tuvo la culpa de que ande así!, ¿entonces porque debería ser cortes con ella?, no entiendo para nada a la señorita, teniendo tantas mujeres bellas que darían lo que fuera para andar con ella, elige esa clase de compañía (decía el jardinero rezongando, aún recuerda que lo regañaron por culpa de esa mujer fachosa, pero ha de admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho, hasta que destruyeron su bello jardín)

-Eso John es porque, casi todas esas mujeres andan detrás de la fortuna de su familia, en vez de fijarse en lo esplendida que puede llegar a ser mi niña, además la belleza no lo es todo eso se acaba con los años, te lo puedo decir de experiencia con mi edad, que ya voy a los sesenta (mientras reía la nana Alexa, con las ocurrencias de John)

-¡Pues será el sereno pero yo preferiría a una belleza, que a esa fachosa! (decía John de forma superficial)

-¡Deberás tenías que ser hombre! (decía lisa en forma de reproche) ¡Es en lo único en lo que te fijas!

-¡Ya dejen de discutir!, en vez de eso mejor les doy esta solución, porque no llama a esa Señorita hermosa, Natsuki siempre le hace caso con ella aquí la sacara de esa depresión que trae, ¿creo que se encuentra en los ángeles? (Decía el mayordomo Cristian, que también pensaba igual que John, pero para no meterse en problemas, con lisa su esposa se guardaba sus comentarios)

-¡Si es cierto esa sería una solución perfecta, no crees Alexa! (decía lisa al recordar a dicha señorita)

-Pues creo que no me va quedar de otra, ella es la que ayudo a la señorita Natsuki salir adelante hace tres años… (Suspirando y pensando si era oportuno, acudir a dicha ayuda)

Unos días Después, a las afuera se encontraba Shizuru con una caja de chocolates en sus manos, su madre le dijo que le hiciera algo personal y con esfuerzo que eso le daría muchos puntos, en este tiempo le había pedido a Harada que le enseñara a cocinar, para poderle dar un presente de disculpa a Natsuki, aunque ella en este tiempo la había ignorado completamente, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verla, se había cambiado de pupitre a un lado de Tomoe que parecía más feliz, mientras Natsuki se miraba que le valía donde se encontrara, mientras estuviera lejos de mí, no le importaría la compañía.

Aunque he de admitir de Tomoe, no me causa nada de celos, sé que ella no representa ningún peligro, Natsuki ni le da la hora, ella si está peor que yo; aunque me siento demasiado sola sin la compañía de mi salvaje y sus regaños y sus clases de manejo, como me hubiera encantado que ella me hubiera enseñado a cocinar en vez de Harada, mientras suspiro de frustración por mi torpeza…

He decido abordar a Natsuki antes que entre a clases para que no me evada más; entretanto la veo bajar en su deportivo, me le acerco decidida y le extiendo la caja de chocolates, que le había hecho a mano, solo de pensar que por estos chocolates me queme todos mis dedos, aun me arden y aparte que casi incendio la cocina de la universidad y casi mato a Harada por intoxicación, por ser mi conejillo de indias la pobre, creo que aún sigue con los síntomas estomacales; pero no me importa si ha Natsuki le agrada y que ella me perdone al fin.

-Natsuki sé que no me quieres hablar, después de lo sucedido, sé que me porte de muy mala forma, por eso quiero pedirte disculpas con esto. (Mientras le entrego la caja de chocolates)

-¡Creí haberte dicho claramente, que no me hablaras en lo que te resta de vida, acaso no entiendes que no te quiero cerca! (Mientras le arrebataba la caja de chocolates y la dejaba caer al suelo y empezar aplastarlos con furia)

-¡Oye sabes cuánto trabajo me costó hacerlos, hasta me queme mis dedos, para que tú los tires! (Lo decía de forma indignada)

-Eso es lo que pienso de tu maldita disculpa y si no quieres más de mi prepotencia o de mi maldito salvajismo como tú dices, no te me acerques más. (Lo decía de forma despectiva, mientras se alejaba de Shizuru)

Eso me había dolido bastante, pero no por eso me rendiría soy una Fujino no nacimos para ceder, así que me voy viendo tristemente mis chocolates totalmente destruidos en la banqueta…

"El siguiente día a las afuera de la universidad, estaba Shizuru otra vez esperando a Natsuki, pero ahora con una carta de disculpas, si no la escucha quizás con sus palabras sinceras, podía obtener su perdón es lo que planeaba"

-¡Otra vez tú, cuando demonios me vas a dejar en paz, no tienes otra mejor cosa que hacer, aparte de estarme fastidiando!

-¡Si otra vez yo!, bueno si no te agradan los chocolates ni que te hable, entonces ten esto, es una carta pidiéndote perdón. (Esa carta me tarde toda la noche en vela en escribirla, si pudiera ver mis ojos sin estos lentes, miraría las terribles ojeras que se originaron, en ella le pedía en más de cien idiomas disculpas por ser tan tonta y desconsiderada, ese era otro consejo de mi madre)

-¿Acaso escribiste cursilerías en esta porquería? (mientras toma la carta y empieza a romperla en añicos y aventarla en el cesto de basura con desprecio)

-¡Eres una!… (Control, control, acuérdate que por no tenerlo estas en esta situación, pero me están difícil cuando Natsuki está de por medio)

Mientras veo partir a Natsuki como si nada hubiera pasado de nuevo… así le pedí perdón en la explanada de la universidad enfrente de todos los alumnos, que me vieron como si estuviera loca, pero fue de nuevo inútil; le cante una canción de disculpas en el jardín a solas, para decirme que era una desafinada y que me perdiera, le tapice su pupitre con un montón de dibujos de mil formas hincadas, con mensajes de mi forma de tan mal actuar, para volverlas aventar a la basura y despotricar en contra de mí…

Ya me había hartado de los malos consejos de mi madre, ninguno funcionaba, yo sabía perfectamente que mi salvaje iba a hacerse la difícil, ¿de dónde saco mi madre que iba a hacer igual de fácil que mi padre? ¡Si ellos no se parecen en nada!

Todos son iguales me dijo mi madre, que con una sincera disculpa y un presente se solucionaría todo; sí como no; pero mi madre no conoce lo orgullosa que es ella… ¡así que había decido que esto lo haría completamente a mi manera…, ara, ara, mi Natsuki me vas a empezar a conocer, si no me quieres perdonar por las buenas, pues va a hacer por las malas!…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuga, otra vez se reunían todos los sirvientes preocupados.

-¡La señorita se volvió loca!, (Hablaba de forma histérica) la vi hace unos días comerse unos chocolates que estaban todos hechos añicos, mientras sonreía como idiota y le hablaba a duran (decía la cocinera Eleonor)

-No eso no es lo peor, yo la vi con un bote de basura en la mano, para después tirarlo en el jardín y empezar a pegar por horas pedacitos de papel como desquiciada, quejándose que los había rompido muy pequeños, para después irse a su recamara leyendo esa nota como niña de kínder, deletreando cada silaba. (Decía el jardinero John)

-Yo la vi con su celular todo el día, escuchando cantar si no me equivoco a la señorita Shizuru, creo que la puso en la lista de reproducción para que se repitiera todas las veces. (El chofer Robert)

-Si sigue así no estará cuerda, para cuando llegue la señorita de la ciudad de los ángeles (decía el mayordomo Cristian preocupado)

-No se preocupen ella estará aquí en unos días, ya me confirmo su llegada. (Decía la nana Alexa).

Aún no sé, si hice bien en molestarla y alarmándola de esa manera, parece ser que Natsuki esta vez de forma sorprendente, se está recuperando por ella misma, sin necesidad de su ayuda…, Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, ya nada se puede cambiar.


	10. Chapter 10

Saludos a todos (a), como están de nuevo, bueno como es habitual voy agradecer mucho sus comentarios, que en verdad me causan gracia por lo que pones en ellos :D Yuri Lover24 si ya vez nat es muy adorable, Hera Sama para dato informativo shiz es casi igual que su padre de celoso y posesivo jajaja así que pobre nat y quien es la persona misteriosa pues? Ya lo descubriras, natsu love shizu es que nat es muy orgullosa jajaja, je yurigirl pues quien es la persona que viene… muy pronto lo sabrás jajaja, ala a mí también me pasa cuando veo o leo algo o lloro o me rio enfrente de la compu y me mira mi familia como si estuviera loca, ya casi los miro preparándome la camisa de fuerza jaja, Guest pues si la va tener difícil shiz para obtener el perdón de nat, pero shizuru es shizuru ella es muy persistente… Bueno sin más que agregar bay :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

No sé cómo llegue sana y salva después del despliegue de coraje que hice en mi auto, estaba tan ida cuando ingrese a la mansión, que lo único que hice fue llamar a Duran con desesperación, lo necesitaba a mi lado, no quería pensar en esas palabras tan hirientes de nuevo; lo veo bajar las escaleras con rapidez, como dándose cuenta de mi estado tan frágil en el que estaba y se tira completamente a mis brazos dándome el consuelo que necesito y me lo llevo al lugar donde mi mente es más tranquila y pasible que es el gimnasio, para volver a sentir esas gotas interminables salir de mis ojos.

-¡Woof! ¡Woof! (Duran emitía ruidos tristes y lamia el rostro de Natsuki, limpiando sus lágrimas, tratando de darle ánimos a su querida dueña)

-Estoy bien Duran, es solo agua saliendo de mis ojos, pronto se detendrán, ¡Solo mantente a mi lado quieres!, ¡Tú no me dejes te lo suplico! (Abrazo a duran con fuerza por largo tiempo, temiendo que él también me dejase sola, como todo mundo lo hacía por diferentes razones…, no lo solté ni un instante, hasta quedarme dormida ya sin fuerzas)

Me la he pasado sin ganas de nada, solo me muevo por pura inercia lo peor es que, de nuevo veré a Shizuru el día de hoy, así que estaba dispuesta amenazar a cualquiera para que me cediera su asiento, con tal de no estar cerca de ella, me causa daño su presencia más de lo que quiera admitir; pero Tomoe vio mis intenciones y corrió a uno de sus amigos para sentarme a su lado, en otra ocasión rechazaría de inmediato su propuesta, pero en este momento no me importa absolutamente nada…

**A las afueras en un vacío edificio de la universidad se encontraba Tomoe con Takeda y las compañeras de su salón fraguando un plan...**

-¡Ocupo de su ayuda!, esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando en mucho tiempo, veo que la idiota de Natsuki ha perdido algo de fuerza de voluntad, aunque ande con su mirada asesina o su humor de perros, no pasa desapercibida esa leve decaída en su mirada, se ve más fría como si estuviera muerta. (Decía Tomoe calculando sus posibilidades)

-¿Y en que deseas que te ayudemos o más bien dicho que quieres Tomoe? (Escuchando atentamente Takeda, este podría ser por fin el momento de vengarse de Kuga)

-¡Si dinos Tomoe tu sabes que nosotros, haremos lo que nos pidas! (Decía la castaña y ojos negros de Lina, era la lame botas del grupo y de poca inteligencia, que su único propósito en la vida era estar con el grupo de las populares, importándole muy poco si en el proceso, la usaran como trapo sin valor para sus fines)

-Pues parece ser, que su estado de animo es por culpa de Shizuru la pobretona, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que pueden reconciliarse, ¡no debo permitirlo!, esa fea me gano la atención de la idiota en ese baile de porquería, desde entonces no eh podido acércame a Natsuki para tratar de conquistarla…(Además en estos días alguien me comento, que vio cómo se inició su aclamada pelea y además me dio un dato muy interesante acerca de Shizuru, que parece que pega muy alto sus aspiraciones la fea, pues según mi informante me dijo que podía jurar, que ella estaba enamorada de la idiota, por el despliegue magistral de celos que le dio, ¿pero quién le puede culpar? Natsuki aunque no la soporte se reconocer que es hermosa, así que no va ser mucho sacrificio casarme con ella, aunque sé que jamás llegare tenerle ningún aprecio y mucho menos amor… ¡Eso no me quita de poder disfrutar su cuerpo!...

-Bueno esa fue culpa de Takeda, por andar provocando a Kuga, si no hubiera querido venganza no se habría originado ese baile; Y en este momento usted señorita Tomoe estaría con ella. (Decía la morena de Molly la más creída del grupo, además le habían prometido que si ayudaba a que se uniera Tomoe con Kuga, su familia tendría una concesión que necesitaba para la expansión de su empresa, que la poseían los Sears, así que en ella tenía su fiel súbdita con tal de verse favorecida con ese compromiso, después de todo, solo eran amigas por conveniencia)

-¡Eso lo sé perfectamente!, sé que a estas alturas la tendría a mis pies si no hubiera intervenido esa aparecida… Pero por alguna extraña razón a Natsuki le afecta la opinión de la fea esa, por eso quiero que me busques tu Takeda una revista de hace tres años, con esa cosa en mis manos, podre destruir esa disque amistad que me pudre de coraje. (No sé cómo he podido soportar ver como la idiota, le ponía toda la atención del mundo a la pueblerina y a mí que soy mucho más mujer me ignoraba completamente)

-¿Una revista?, ¿para que la quieres? Y la verdad no creo que si se la damos a Kuga le afecte, ella le vale todo y más si son chismes de su familia, aunque pensándolo bien esa familia es muy prestigiosa, casi nunca tienen escándalos. (Decía Lina tratando de asimilar tanta información, además todo esto lo hacían a escondidas del Padre de Tomoe, aunque ellos tengan casi el mismo nivel de ser interesados, el Director es muy santurrón con estos asuntos, el sigue demasiado las reglas, todo lo contrario de su hija que con tal de tener lo que quiere, no le importaría pasar encima de quien se le interponga)

-Eso es porque no dejan pasar nada, esa familia es de cuidado y poderosa, pero en esa época una revistilla barata, hizo un leve reportaje a una modelo diciendo pestes de Natsuki y muchas cosas interesantes de nuestra querida Kuga, claro que nada más sacaron un número, para que misteriosamente esa revista quebrara y la modelo ascendiera a un puesto más alto de modelaje. (DeciaTomoe)

-¿Y eso por qué? (Era Tina tratando de entender el motivo)

-¡Te lo juro Tina no sé si eres o te haces!, eso es porque es más que seguro los Kuga o los Sears hayan mandado a la quiebra esa revista por desafiarlos, en poner un artículo nombrando tan siquiera su buen apellido, ellos cuidan mucho la imagen, ellos podrán hacer lo que quieran destruir o ser inmorales, pero eso nunca debe salir a la luz pública o si no lo lamentaras… Lo de la modelo de seguro la sobornaron para que cerrara la boca. (Decía Takeda exasperado, no entendía para que tenían que hacer tanto malabar, para su logica lo único que tenía que hacer Tomoe, era ingeniárselas para acostarse con Kuga y listo)

-Muy bien Takeda parece que estas empezando a utilizar las neuronas, pero por muy poderosa que sea la familia no pudieron destruir todos los ejemplares, solo ocupo uno de esos y Natsuki y su fortuna serán mías.

-¿Pero se la vas a dar a Kuga? (decían Takeda, Molly y Tina al mismo tiempo, se habían perdido y mucho, en lo que pretendía Tomoe)

-No… se lo pienso dar a la persona más indicada, que sin proponérselo va dañar sin reserva a Natsuki… (Decía Tomoe con una sonrisa sádica, pensando en su triunfo)

-¿A quién? (decían los tres asustados al ver a Tomoe, con esa sonrisa retorcida)

-¡Shizuru… ella con sus celos la destruirá por completo!…

**En la mansión Kuga se encontraba muy pensativa Natsuki…**

Shizuru ha tratado de entablar una conversación conmigo, pero no la he dejado ni siquiera pronunciar palabra, la he evitado todo lo que puedo; quizás viene a reafirmar sus palabras de hace días para terminar de matar mi corazón; no la voy a dejar hacerme más daño; si aún no me recupero del que ha hecho ya.

-Creo que he salido gloriosa estos días Duran en evitarla, pero ¿porque no me siento como una ganadora?

-¡Woof! ¡Woof! (ladrando y jugando alrededor de Natsuki)

-¡No lo voy hacer Duran entiendes, no la voy a dejar que se me acerque! (decida)

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!

-¡No estoy triste porque no esté a mi lado! ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Después de todo es una monja tonta que no sabe nada, lo único que me causa es problemas! (mientras mi voz terminaba en tristeza en cada palabra)

-¡Woof! ¡woof! (tirándose al piso enojado, dándole la espalda a su dueña)

-No te enojes Duran tienes razón, podre engañar a todos menos a ti, pero ese no es el problema, ¡el problema es que ella me odia entiendes!, ¡no le caigo bien por eso me dijo esas palabras tan hirientes! ¡Así aunque no estés de acuerdo conmigo, yo aún seguiré evitándola y esa es mi última palabra! (Para tirarme desganada con duran al piso, dándole la espalda al cachorro, dando signo que en eso no iba a ceder)

**Unos días después…**

Parece ser que Shizuru es muy persistente, porque al fin me arribo sin tener más escapatoria, si la evadía otra vez me vería como una cobarde, así que después de decirle que se perdiera y no me hizo caso alguno como siempre; me mentalice que este momento seria el día que ella me diera la última estocada a mi corazón; creo que es necesario escucharlo aunque me duela, para poder pasar página a esta horrible situación y confirmar que fue una estúpida idea defenderla, aquel día que comenzó todo, si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría destrozada por su culpa en este momento…

Estaba esperando pacientemente que me insultara; pero en cambio me sorprendió cuando me pidió disculpas y que la perdonara; jamás en mi mísera existencia alguien me había pedido perdón por sus acciones, todos los que alguna vez me juzgaron y si se daban cuenta de que estaban mal, no trataban de rectificarlo solo seguían como si no hubiera pasado nada, como borrón y cuenta nueva, pero en cambio ella lo estaba haciendo sinceramente y además me ofrecía un presente para confirmar ese hecho.

Pero aunque las pruebas estaban ahí y que además una fibra de mi corazón se conmovió con ese acto, no puedo dejarla pasar de nuevo mi barrera tan fácilmente como la primera vez y por eso hice lo que soy buena realizando… ¡hacer sentir mal a la gente!… aplaste sus chocolates con furia, para escucharla reclamar que por ellos se había lastimado sus dedos, ya no la seguí oyendo y me fui de ahí, pero sus últimas palabras me taladraban sin descanso, así que regrese después de unos minutos cerciorándome que no estuviera por aquí y cual vulgar ladrón volteando para todos lados, para tomar los chocolates destrozados conmigo e irme a la mansión…

-¡Observa Duran son chocolates hechos por Shizuru y son para mí!, ¡Lo más importante me pedía perdón por sus acciones! (Estaba muy feliz, sin darme cuenta se me estaba pasando el dolor que sentía hace días atrás) ¡Lo puedes creer ya sabe cocinar, no me imagino el desastre ciclónico que causo para hacerlos! (Mientras probaba los chocolates importándome muy poco, el terrible aspecto en que los deje al pisotearlos y entretanto salía una sonrisa de satisfacción al darme cuenta que shizuru, había aprendido a realizar otra cosa más, aunque no fuera con mi ayuda… por desgracia)

Creí que después de la grosería que le había hecho no me volvería hablar en su vida, pero hizo lo que el día anterior me detuvo en el estacionamiento para darme una carta de disculpa; ahora me preguntaba ¿que pretendía con todo esto?, ¿por qué ese afán de acercarse a mi si estoy siendo una grosera de lo peor?, otro sin dudarlo ya me hubiera mandado al infierno sin remordimiento.

Pero con todas mis dudas rondándome, eso no me contuvo de romper su carta en cachitos y aventarla al cesto de basura e irme de nuevo, para regresar a los minutos con ese maldito remordimiento que no me dejaba en paz, para rematar las cosas me daba una maldita curiosidad que contenía la dichosa carta, así que me lleve el cesto de basura a la mansión, dejando mi orgullo y terquedad a un lado y aventarlo al jardín para empezar unir de nuevo la dichosa nota; me queje, me tire, patee la banca e hice mi berrinche del año, esto era condenadamente difícil, parecía un rompecabezas de dos mil piezas, si hubiera sabido que reconstruirla me iba a costar tanto, solo la hubiera partido en dos.

Después de horas para unirla me fui feliz del jardín para leer de a poco a poco lo que decía, porque venían en otros idiomas, pero en todos ellos me pedían perdón… mientras un sentimiento nuevo empezaba a florecer sin darme cuenta su alcance y poder, que llegaría a volcar mi vida sin remedio, como esta calidez estaba llenándome poco a poco a niveles insospechados, para formar una grieta a mi corazón congelado… y hacerlo latir…

Así estuvo todos los días me salía con algo diferente; el día que iba informar sus cosas administrativas el director, todos estábamos en la explanada totalmente aburridos hasta que termino el martirio, pero para mi sorpresa ese viejo le cedió el micrófono a Shizuru y para mi consternación, me pedía disculpas enfrente de todos los alumnos y profesores, que miraban de forma rara a Shizuru, cuestionándose todos si estaban en sus facultades mentales, pero a ella parecía no importarle sus expresiones; pero en cambio de todos eso retrasados que estaban estáticos esperando una respuesta, me fui de ahí ignorándola por completo; lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta que mis mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas por lo sucedido, mientras mi corazón empezaba acelerarse, al recordar su voz y osadía ante toda la universidad.

Al siguiente día me encontró en el jardín de la universidad no pensé que me hallara aquí, por eso me había escondido de ella todo el día, aun mi corazón seguía inquieto por eso trataba de evitarla más que nunca, pero fue en vano, pareciera que ella me pego un GPS porque siempre me localiza, así que espere a ver ahora con que me salía, me dijo que me cantaría una canción de disculpas, yo casi me tiro a carcajadas cuando me lo dijo, pero recordé que estaba aún enojada con ella, por eso me contuve; pero por forma automática tome mi celular sin que ella se diera cuenta para empezar a grabarla, para mi gran sorpresa ella cantaba bien, ¡qué digo bien, cantaba magnifico! estaba totalmente embelesada con su canto, sentía que ella era una sirena cautivándome sin saberlo, hasta que termino salí de ese perturbable encanto, para decirle que cantaba desafinado y que se perdiera, mientras mi corazón corría más aprisa que antes…, ¡¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?!

Ya en verdad no sabía qué hacer, para que se alejara de mí, me puso notas en mi pupitre de forma ñoñas para pedirme perdón, que otra vez la avente al cesto y después volverlas a juntar de forma idiota, esto parecía que nunca acabaría; después de clases hablaría con Shizuru por fin, si seguía de esta forma no sé lo que va a pasarme; ¡Todos los mugrosos días pienso en ella como una idiota!, leo y escucho su canción sin parar como si eso dependiera mi vida; además su cercanía por algún motivo me está causando nerviosismo… Así que la perdonaría de una vez por todas, para que vuelva todo a la normalidad y deje de molestarme este incomodo sentimiento que me está consumiendo.

**Al terminar las clases…**

Muy bien ya termino este martirio, mientras me estiro y bostezo; ese profesor desde hoy será jigglypuff, porque nada más empieza duerme el condenado; después de mi acción del día, ósea ponerle apodo al maestro, me voy de nuevo ignorando a Shizuru; sé que me seguirá como siempre y ahí hablare con ella…, Ya voy llegando casi al estacionamiento que más parece bosque por la arboleda que lo rodea; cuando siento un fuerte agarre en mi brazo; ¡demonios no soporto que lo hagan, si la otra vez me contuve por Shizuru porque se lo había prometido!...Pero ahora no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Así que agarre fuertemente su brazo, para estrellar a quien fuera en un árbol, que estaba a la distancia del estacionamiento, para darme cuenta que era Shizuru para mi coraje, ella sabía perfectamente bien que detesto, que me tomen del brazo entonces ¿por qué lo hace?

-¡Qué te pasa acaso no te advertí de esto! (Mientras aflojaba mi agarre, pero no alejándome de ella, Shizuru se voltea para quedar enfrente de mí)

-¡Si me acuerdo, por eso lo hice!, ¡Es la única forma que tendré toda tu atención! (Quería ver de nuevo su reacción para confirmarlo, ella no soporta por algún motivo extraño que la tomen del brazo, la pone fuera de sí)

-Qué atención, ni que mis narices no lo hagas, lo digo en serio, tu sabes que no lo soporto. (Estaba perdiéndome en la furia por su acto)

-¡Eres una mentirosa, si no lo soportas como dices entonces! ¿por qué te dejabas manosear por esas mocosas?, ¿por qué te dejabas tocar y besar? ¡A ver dime porque! (Parece ser por más que trate, mi corazón no quiere olvidar lo sucedido y quiere una explicación para estar tranquilo)

-¡Qué demonios otra vez con lo mismo y yo que pensé…, sabes que al demonio olvídalo! (¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo Shizuru? ¿Por qué no lo puedes dejar pasar y ya?)

Cuando otra vez siento el agarre en mi brazo, esto me está haciendo enfurecer en verdad, ¿porque no se detiene?, acaso no mira que estoy que me lleva el mismísimo diablo en este momento.

La tomo de los hombros para arrinconarla en el árbol, ya fuera de mí, por el coraje.

-¡Qué demonios quieres Shizuru! ¿Dime que quieres? ¡Que esta situación ya me harto!

-¡Solo contéstame, eso quiero! (Las dos estábamos fuera de control, tanto era el coraje de Natsuki que me había llamado por mi nombre sin darse cuenta)

-¡Sabes que me voy, no tengo porque contestarte, no te debo ninguna explicación! (¿Pues quien se creía para pedirme explicaciones?, ¡En mi vida he tenido que dar cuenta de mis actos y no voy a empezar ahora!)

-¡Detente ahora mismo Natsuki!

-¡Que quieres ahora Shizuru!

-¡Aun no te cobras las clases de conducir Nat…suki! (Mirando que se marchaba furica de mi lado, algo se activó en mi para entrar de lleno a lo que había planeado y no ese despliegue de celos que me gano ese momento… Así que de repente cambie mi coraje en cuestión de segundos a uno tranquilo y sereno, como toda la Fujino que soy, en este momento ocupo ese temple para poderme salir con la mía… Espero poder desequilibrarla aunque sea un poco)

-¡¿De qué hablas monja?! (Mi enojo se esfumo para entrar en uno de confusión, ese tonito de voz me erizo totalmente la piel)

-¡No me dijiste que tú nunca haces nada, sin pedir algo a cambio, entonces cóbrate conmigo! (y que empiece mi estrategia… Ara, Ara, quiero ver como sales de esta mi Nat…suki)

"Mientras suelta el agarre de una sorprendida Natsuki al ver como Shizuru empieza a desabotonar su blusa, dejando ver un poco sus prominentes senos que solo eran cubiertos por el brasier"

-¡Que haces monja pervertida, yo no te pienso cobrar nada, eso lo hice porque en verdad quería que aprendiera a conducir! (¡Que le pasa!, ¡Que le pasa!, ¡Oh por mi Santa Madre, que me pasa a mí!)

"Mientas las cosas se cambian y ahora la arrinconada era Natsuki, completamente roja al no poder quitar la vista del brasier de encaje negro y lo que le dejaba ver esa exquisita pieza, era más que suficiente para tenerla echa un manojo de nervios ante Shizuru"

-¡Tócame Nat…suki, cóbrate el favor! (Ara, ara, entonces si le atine a su debilidad…Nota mental cuando estemos a solas, usare solo escotes para ella y la más atrevida lencería)

-¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien tu ganas! (¡Qué demonios contrólate maldición, te están manipulando y te estas dejando idiota!)

-¡Me va tocar mi Nat…suki, es una aprovechada! (¿Escuche bien o entendí mal?, pues por lo que sea no importa, cualquiera que sea el resultado me doy por satisfecha)

-¡No digas idioteces!, ¡Lo que tu ganas es que te voy a decir porque me deje tocar de esa manera por esas mocosas! (Estaba sudando y nerviosa por su cercanía, pero por más que quería no quitaba mi vista, sobre el busto de Shizuru para mi vergüenza)

-¡Ara, ara, entonces dime porque! (parece ser que mi plan funciono, necesito saber porque se dejó tocar si se perfectamente que no lo soporta y al saber la causa del conflicto podre darle una solución a esto…Pero en otra cosa es una lástima, que no haya aprovechado mi rebelde, la hubiera dejado tocar un poquitín… ara, ara parece ser que Natsuki tiene razón, soy una pervertida)

-¿Que acaso no te acuerdas que tú me dijiste que no hiciera nada?, ¡Es por ti que no las masacre, así que si quieres un culpable eres tú, solamente tú!

-Yo te dije que no fueras violenta con ellas, no que fueras su postre, para que después quisieran comerte. (Otra vez me estaba empezando a enojar)

-Pues es lo mismo, ¿tú crees que con palabras bonitas me hubiera dejado en paz?, pues en mi experiencia eso no funciona, solo en tu mundo de monjalandia se podría en el mío no, además tú me golpeaste y me dijiste lo que pensabas de mí… porque te vuelves a enojar ¿acaso quieres volverme a golpear?, ¡Pues hazlo y terminamos de una vez por todas esto! (Y volvíamos con lo mismo, parecemos matrimonio viejo; mientras masajeo mis sien fastidiada, creo que me va dar migraña)

-No, Natsuki no voy a volverte a golpear nunca; lo que hago en este momento es para que me perdones, discúlpame por todo lo que te dije yo estaba fuera de mí. (Después de sus palabras me controle, para darme cuenta que lo estaba echando a perder de nuevo)

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Shizuru, esa es tu opinión es muy válida, es lo que piensas de mí. (Mi voz sonaba en verdad sincera, de las pocas veces que dejo ver a alguien)

Me siento tan vulnerable otra vez cerca de ella, así que se me olvido por completo el propósito de todo esto, solo sé que si no me voy ahora mismo, en el futuro esta persona que tengo enfrente mío, me causara mucho dolor más del que estoy sufriendo en este momento, así que es mejor mantenerme lejos de ella por mi bien.

-Shizuru déjame pedirte un favor, este es mi cobro por enseñarte a conducir y por todo lo que he hecho por ti, si valora en algo eso, quiero que te alejes de mi definitivamente, no me hables, no me toques, no me confrontes, si me miras solo pásame de largo, si te llego hablar por algún motivo ignórame. (Le hablaba sin enojo, ni reproches, solo le hablaba con todo el dolor que he tenido que sufrir toda mi vida, por estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, si ella me iba abandonar es mejor que sea en este momento, que aun puedo soportarlo)

-(Ver de esta forma a Natsuki me dolía, hasta este momento me había dado cuenta el alcance que podían llegar hacer mis palabras y acciones, así que me acerque para abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero ella no me dejo se miraba tan indefensa y sentía que esto era completamente por mi culpa) ¡Golpéame Natsuki, si eso te hace sentir mejor, puedes regresarme las bofetadas que te di, si quieres insúltame todo lo que quiera como lo hice, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti!

Sus palabras me duelen más de lo que ella imagina ¿acaso me tienes lastima Shizuru? Esto está peor que al principio…

-Eso es lo que piensas de mí, ¿que nada más con golpes resuelvo las cosas? ¿0 que ocupo insultarte para perdonarte? ¡Entonces!…

Levanto mi mano con mucho coraje en contra de ella, sé que no le hare ningún daño, pero con esto la ahuyentare de una vez por todas… esto será el fin de esta corta convivencia que nunca debió ser…

Esto es lo peor, ¿Porque no puedo hacer nada en contra de ella?, la siento temblar fuertemente en mis brazos, esperando estoicamente que le regrese las bofetadas que ella me dio, no puedo seguir con esto más tiempo, quieren salir de mi lágrimas de frustración por mi falta de convicción y además quiero golpearme a mí misma por la estupidez que voy hacer en este momento, la voy a tomar fuertemente entre mis brazos y perdonarla de todo, aunque mi lógica y mi instinto me dice que estoy en un error, que debo alejarme de ella ahora que puedo; porque estoy a punto de caer en un punto sin retorno sin darme cuenta, pero mi corazón me pide a gritos que la mantenga a mi lado, sin importar las consecuencias.

Voy bajando mi mano, para abrazar a Shizuru y perderme en este sentimiento que me quema; pero siento que alguien la toma y me avienta al suelo, no puedo decir con mucha fuerza, pero con esa poca y mi estado de distracción logra su objetivo de tirarme.

-¡Natsuki estas bien! (Mientras esperaba la bofetada, que nunca llego, abro mis parpados para ver a Natsuki a punto de llorar con su mano levantada, le iba a volver a pedir perdón, pero de un de repente alguien toma su mano y la tira con fuerza al suelo, me quede en shock, ¿quién en sus cabales la atacaría?, sabiendo lo bruta que puede llegar a ser)

Me lleno de furia mis ojos demuestran mi sed de sangre, parece ser que después de todo alguien pagara mi frustración, lo voy a moler a golpes, no va ver persona que reconozca al infeliz.

-¡Cómo demonios te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima! (Mientras intento levantarme, pero aun no visualizo a mi agresor)

-¡Cálmate Natsuki! (Cuando por fin veo quien es la persona que la agredió, era una bella mujer de veintitantos pelirroja, con unos atributos para mi gusto demasiado grandes, con una sonrisa de comercial espectacular, venia vestida de forma casual pero con un toque de elegancia que daba por sentado su status, mientras se quita sus lentes para el sol, para dejar ver unos ojos violetas que desprendían mucha amabilidad)

-¡Como quieres que me calme Shizuru, voy hacerlo trisas!

-Natsuki espérate, no es hombre, es mujer (Mientras observo como Natsuki se levanta de forma violenta, parece que aun no mira el género de su agresor, aunque conociéndola le importaría muy poco, ¿ahora qué voy hacer? este va ser el fin de esa mujer en manos de ella, ahora que Natsuki está enojada conmigo, no me va escuchar para que se detenga)

-Siempre quise tirarte de esa forma Nat, pero nunca pude hasta este momento que andabas en la luna… ¡Pero veo, que aun sigues con ese terrible genio!… (Mientras sonreí de forma calmada, al ver al remolino que casi arremete contra ella)

Me detengo a medio camino con mis puños alzados tratando de a machacar con furia para quien se atrevió a tirarme, para alzar mi vista al reconocer perfectamente esa voz cargada de confianza y cariño sin temor así mi persona; al verla después de estos años de ausencia, no me queda más que olvidarme de mi enojo, para ir abrazarla con gran fuerza a mi única amiga, que me supo soportar el momento más espantoso de mi vida y sacarme a su loca manera de esa miseria que me rodeaba.

-¡Mai, con un demonio porque no me dijiste que vendrías!, ¡si lo hubiera sabido, te abría recogido en el aeropuerto o mejor aún te mandaría el jet de mi familia, para algo bueno debe servir esa porquería!, ¿dime cuando llegaste o mejor dime que haces aquí?, ¡no es que no me alegre, pero se me hace raro! (estaba sin aire por tantas preguntas, que quería hacerle, después de estos años de distancia, aunque de vez en cuando me llamaba no es lo mismo que tenerla cerca; puedo decir que en ella encontré el cariño familiar que siempre necesite…Aunque después me desquitare por tirarme, yo le enseñe ese movimiento para que se defendiera, porque esta mujer como le gusta estar en peligro, pero es más débil que Shizuru y créanme de las dos ya me han cacheteado y mi monja gana sin duda; el único punto bueno de Mai es su deliciosa comida)

Estaba demasiado contenta al tenerla aquí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me haya tirado al suelo, le iba a reclamar, cuando siento un fuerte empujón, separándome bruscamente del abrazo que tenía con Mai y es de Shizuru no muy contenta que digamos.

-¡Ara, ara no me presentas Nat…suki!…


	11. Chapter 11

Zzzzz, ok no jaja, en un rato más me duermo pero antes de tirarme a descansar, déjenme les dejo el otro capítulo y agradecerle sus comentarios que para lo que leo esperan el resurgir de los celos de Shiz jajaja pero bueno eso ustedes lo leerán a continuación si salen o no salen :D : namazato, shiro, Yuri lover 24, Yane 26, Hera Sama, natsu love shizu, Shizsuki kuga fujino, azul, Fan shiz, liz, nin, Guest.

**Capítulo 11**

Esto en verdad me tiene muy irritada, en este momento tengo unas ganas de matar a esa intrusa junto con mi Natsuki, primero estaba sinceramente preocupada por la integridad de esa joven en manos de mi salvaje, pero en este momento hubiera preferido que la hiciera trisas a que la tuviera fuertemente tomada en sus brazos y contemplándola de forma especial, hasta sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que antes tenían llamas en ellos por su furia, ahora solo desprenden amabilidad así esa.

En este tiempo que hemos estado juntas, se perfectamente bien que ella no demuestra ningún afecto a otra persona; pero en cambio veo frente a mí otra faceta muy distinta que no le conocía; antes francamente me sentía segura, el motivo es puramente simple, es que ella nada más a mí me daba el privilegio de mantenerme cerca y gozaba de su atención absoluta, aunque estamos peleadas aun así se toma la molestia de escucharme, no muy contenta pero lo hace; no podía decir que tenía competencia, porque Natsuki simplemente pasaba de largos de todos menos de mí, pero en este segundo me siento ignorada y eso me preocupa y encela al pensar que podría dejarme por esa…¡Pero aun así no pienso perder, a la que va ser mi futura novia, mujer, esposa y madre de mis hijos, contra nadie ella es mía y se lo voy a demostrar a quien sea!…

Así que lo primero es separar esa lapa de mi Natsuki a como diera lugar, con fuerza desmedida las separe para que vieran que aún existo, la razón parece que mi salvaje de forma grosera no se acuerda de mí.

-¡Ara, ara, no me presentas Nat...suki! (Se lo decía de forma rencorosa… Pero no voy hacer lo que hice semanas atrás en enojarme con ella, mi ira solo la canalizare en contra de esa)

-¡Qué demonios todavía sigues aquí, pensé que te habías…! (Me desconcerté al verla todavía aquí, pero lo que me termino de dejarme fuera de mí, fue su aspecto que casi se me sale el corazón y más al notar a Mai viendo algo que por algún motivo extraño, considero yo solo puedo disfrutar)

Pero mi Natsuki no termino su frase cuando la veo sonrojarse demasiado hasta se notaban sus orejas casi arder, se acerca de forma presurosa y se quita su chaqueta de cuero de color negro, para cubrirme y así darme cuenta que no me había abrochado mi blusa y estaba dejando ver parte de mi cuerpo a una desconocida, en el momento que la observo para ver sus reacción, parecía sorprendida y no sé si fue por el empujón que les di o mi exhibicionismo.

-¡Vete ahora Shizuru, después hablamos! (Decía Natsuki sonrojada y preocupada por la presencia de Mai, que la miraba inquisidora menté, por lo que había sucedido)

-¡No seas grosera Nat, preséntame a la Joven! (Estaba sorprendida, no tanto por el hecho de ver a la muchacha de una manera algo vergonzosa, si no por el motivo de mirar a la bruta de su amiga sonrojarse y no mandar a la joven al diablo como siempre lo hacía a todos si en ella desplegaban o retaban su autoridad, como lo estaba haciendo de forma tranquila esa desconocida, sin sentir las consecuencias de haberlas empujado, en cambio de estar furiosa Nat fue a cubrir su cuerpo protectoramente de forma celosa… Casi podía sentir su mandíbula en el piso por tal acontecimiento… ¿pues qué pasaba aquí?)

-¡Ara, ara, no seas mala Nat…suki, permíteme presentarme! (Mientras me posiciono delante de mi rebelde, para estar frente a esa desagradable) ¡Mi nombre es!…

Ahora la que me había empujado un lado, era Natsuki de forma infantil.

-¡Su nombre es monja y se apellida convento fin de la presentación, ahora vámonos Mai! (De forma presurosa me retiraba, conocía bien a Mai, era como una esponjita ella absorbía toda la información que se le diese y formaba unos castillos con sus teorías locas, tomándome a mí siempre de protagonista para su entretención; es mi amiga pero se regodea en ponerme en evidencia y vergüenza)

Me quedo muda del coraje sin poder hacer nada, observando como de forma grosera me había presentado mi Natsuki y para colmo de mis males la toma del brazo a esa intrusa con demasiada confianza, echándole más leña y gasolina a la llama que me estaba calcinando por dentro, para llevársela arrastras a su auto y subirse junto con ella, cuando estaban a punto de irse, la mujer pelirroja me grita.

-¡Mi nombre es Mai Tokiha, mucho gusto en conocerte, creo que te llamas Shizuru, espero que nos llevemos bien en el futuro!

Esa miserable me estaba saludando de forma exagerada en la ventana del deportivo de mi Natsuki, mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad… ¡Solo nos llevaríamos bien si te mueres maldita y pobre de ti si me entero que te aprovechaste de lo que es mío en mi ausencia, porque en mis manos será tu ultimo respiro!

**Unas horas después en el dormitorio de Shizuru…**

Doy vueltas a todos lados parezco león enjaulado, no sé, si es, por la preocupación o la rabia al saber que mi salvaje este al lado de esa mujer llamada Mai; necesito información rápido de mi enemiga y por eso espero a la que sabe de todo aquí y esa es Harada, ¡pero porque tarda tanto!, si sigue así hare una zanja en el suelo; es cuando escucho la voz de Harada junto con Miyu que van entrando.

-¡Harada por fin llegas! (Le digo en forma de reproche)

-¿Ahora que pasa Shizuru? (Suspiro derrotada, ya parecía la hada y consejera de Shizuru para con Kuga, pero antes de volver a ser conejillo de indias para su cocina, agarro a golpes a la intolerable y hago que la perdone, aunque mi vida esté en peligro de solo considerar hacerlo)

-¡¿Quién es Mai Tokiha?! (Mi voz sale sin quererlo de forma maligna)

"Harada y Miyu se quedan sorprendidas por la reacción de Shizuru, ni siquiera estaba de esta manera cuando andaba desesperada pidiendo favores de cómo saber cocinar, se miraba amenazadora y furiosa"

-(Después de reponerse del susto de escucharla de esa forma escalofriante para darse cuenta que ella sí que sabía intimidar; desde ahora en adelante recordare que en mi vida voy a poner mis ojos en Kuga si aprecio mi existencia; así que mejor me pongo a recordar y hurgar en mi memoria) Mmm, déjame recuerdo…Mai…, mmm, Mai… ¡Ay por dios, espérate un segundo Shizuru! ¡¿Ella es una pelirroja?! (Que no sea ella, por favor dioses del olimpo, si no nuestra querida Shizuru ya perdió su oportunidad…Aunque nota mental y no por ser mala con ella que en verdad me agrada, es que solo en su mente ingenua cree que tiene posibilidades con Kuga, es como enamorarte de tu artista favorito, en pocas palabras inalcanzable)

-¡Sí, con el pelo corto! (Decía desesperada por información)

-¡Y Tiene una delantera de envidia y unos bellos ojos violetas!

-¡Sí!, ¿sabes quién es? (Ya Harada deja de verles más atributos, porque me dan ganas de ir tras mi salvaje, antes de que ocurra lo que en mi mente celosa pasa y no me deja en paz)

-¡Claro que se quién es, es más y nada menos que la domadora Tokiha!, la más respetada que hubo alguna vez en la preparatoria y eso que ella ya se había graduado de dicho lugar, era tan buena realizando y ayudando en la escuela que le pidieron de favor de seguir prestándoles su servicio, además viene de una familia con bastante dinero, creo que tienen una constructora y todos son arquitectos igual que ella, sin embargo no es tan poderosa y rica como los Kuga. (Uy ahora como le digo la pésima noticia, soy mala en eso no me gusta ver triste a nadie)

-Ara, ara, muy interesante eso, pero ¿Por qué Domadora Tokiha? (Lo de su procedencia no me importa, si se tratara de eso mi familia es mucho más poderosa y prestigiosa que la de mi Natsuki, mi padre me comento que hasta teníamos influencias a nivel mundial)

-Porque fue la única en someter a la temible Kuga en esa época, que si crees que en este momento es grosera o tiene mala fama, pues no tienes ni la remota idea, ni imaginas que en ese tiempo estaba desquiciada totalmente, no tenía respeto a nadie, ni a los profesores, compañeros y mucho menos a la policía, era un total y verdadero demonio sin sentimientos, que lo único que le importaba era destruir a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-Harada, otra vez exagerando, si ya les dije que dejaran de decir tanta mentira de Natsuki, ya vez con eso de que había matado a un cachorro y no se cuanta cosa que dijo Tomoe, para ver disque al muertito, resucitado dándole de vueltas y jugando con ella muy quitado de la pena en su mansión. (Los chismes alrededor de ella nunca paran, siempre la hacen ver como alguien sin sentimientos, que es todo lo contrario a mi parecer)

-Pues en eso tiene razón Harada. (Miyu de forma seria, sin muestra de emociones daba su opinión)

-¡Que tú también Miyu!, ¿Pues qué le sabes? (Eso si me llamo la atención, de Harada no puedo creerle mucho porque siempre le agrega algo de más, pero Miyu es otra cosa)

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ella en esa época odiaba a todos hasta podría decir que hasta su propia persona, no le tenía aprecio a su vida… Hasta que llego Mai Tokiha a su vida…

-Es verdad lo que dice Miyu, no sé cómo lo hizo pero la mantuvo a raya y la hizo aunque sea más civilizada y más controlada, sin embargo no le quito lo fría y solitaria que es todavía; pero solo con ella demostraba que podía ser amable y la trataba con cariño; supongo que Tokiha es la persona indicada para ella.

-¡Como que indica para ella Harada! (Ese comentario me puso de malas así que le conteste de forma airada… Porque la única indicada para ella soy yo)

-Pues Shizuru aunque te enojes te voy a decir esto, ¡Olvídate de Kuga es más que probable que Tokiha sea su novia!; porque es imposible que hasta estas fechas no se le conozca ninguna relación con alguien, siendo tan hermosa y además adinerada, por más horrible carácter que tenga, ¿Además si no porque siempre le hacía caso a Tokiha, siendo como es Kuga? ¡La única respuesta lógica, que es su novia!

Si Harada hubiera sabido lo que sus palabras me ocasionaron nunca me las habría pronunciado; estaba destrozada, mi Natsuki ya tenía novia y era esa Mai pechugona, que además era mayor que nosotras y con más experiencia, de solo considerar que ella ya la ha tenido en sus brazos me dan ganas de ir a matarla o descuartizarla por su atrevimiento; mis celos en este momento se están desbordando, al pensar que en este instante de en vez de estar descansando mi salvaje, esa maldita esta encima de ella haciéndole no sé cuántas cosas, a lo que es mío…

**A primera hora del día en las afueras de mansión Kuga, se encontraba Shizuru tocando desesperada el timbre…**

No pude tolerarlo más tiempo, necesito saber si es su novia, no logre dormir pensando en cosas espantosas entre ella y esa tal Mai; cuando una sirvienta me abre la puerta y me reconoce de inmediato por el tiempo que pasaba aquí, me hace entrar dudando si está haciendo bien.

Me dice que espere en el recibidor, que va mirar si Natsuki esta despierta, pero no la dejo terminar de darme explicaciones, para ir a paso presuroso a su habitación, imaginando miles de escenas de ella con Mai en su cama, mis celos y furia están revolucionados junto con este dolor en mi pecho, que apenas me deja respirar.

Se perfectamente el camino de su recamara, pese a que solamente he estado en ella una vez, pero tengo una excelente memoria así que la localizo sin problemas y la abro deprisa entrando para cerrarla con llave, no quiero que la sirvienta me saque a la fuerza por mi atrevimiento.

Doy un suspiro de alivio al verla plácidamente dormida y sola, que hace que me calme de inmediato lo último, no sé qué hubiera pasado si la encontraba acompañada, aún no sé que soy capaz de realizar para mantenerla junto a mí y más vale dejarlo de ese tamaño y no considerar esa maldita posibilidad.

Me acerco más para toparme con el límite de su cama, la detallo con anhelo su rostro muestra tranquilidad imperturbable, todo lo contrario a cuando esta despierta; que casi parece un ángel, un lindo y apetecible ángel y muerdo mi labio con deseó al considerar comérmela aunque sea un poquito; veo que una sábana de seda acaricia su torso a la mitad, mientras la otra está a un lado de ella, para dejar al descubierto que solo lleva un bóxer y una blusa diminuta de tirantes, dejándome ver sus piernas y muslos firmes para mi deleite; no transcurrió mucho para que la tentación me gane, me quito mis zapatos para así poder subirme junto con ella, acercándome sigilosamente y empezar acariciar su rostro con mis dedos con cuidado, quitando varios cabellos que me estorbaban para mirarla mejor es tan hermosa y suave su piel, tomo su mano comenzando a besarla con amor.

-¡Como quisiera que me correspondieras Natsuki!… (Le susurro muy cerca de su oído rozando levemente mi cabello en su rostro)

Mis caricias se hacen más atrevidas y van para sus lindos labios tersos que al tocarlos mi pulso se dispara y corazón se acelera, me acerco de forma lenta sin dejar de verla como si de un hechizo se tratara, dejándome llevar por el deseo puro de sentir el contacto, mis labios están por tocar los suyos a milímetros y cuando estoy a punto de robarle ese beso que siempre he soñado, me detengo por completo al darme cuenta que no me quiero aprovechar así de ella, quiero que este consiente en ese momento tan especial.

Me resigno que hoy no se cumplirá mi aspiración y estoy a punto de salir de su cama cuando percibo que me toma de la cintura para caer encima de ella, mi rostro está completamente rojo al verla tan cerca, mi pecho sube y baja por mi respiración agitada del susto, al creer que me ha descubierto; me doy cuenta para mí alivio que ella sigue dormida, solo que me confunde con su almohada, mientras su agarre se hace más fuerte yo suplico internamente que me deje, estoy demasiado pegada a su rostro y su exquisito aroma me embriaga totalmente, no voy a poder soportar más tiempo esta tentación, ¡es como dejarle a un ladrón al cuidado de una caja fuerte!, ¡ósea es imposible no querer meter mano!

Después de controlar mi impulso de tirármele encima, estoy relajando mi cuerpo por el largo tiempo en esta posición, bostezando preguntándome cuando me soltara y acomodando mi cabeza en su confortable pecho, al recordar que no había dormido nada por la preocupación...

Empiezo a moverme ya cansada de la posición tan incómoda en que estaba y para quitar sus brazos de mi cintura pero es demasiado fuerte; Natsuki más vale por tu bien que me dejes ir, no vez que un deseo desconocido esta por apoderase de mí y tú eres la presa que va tener que apaciguarlo.

Cuando doy un último movimiento con todas mis fuerzas, desesperada por salir de esta situación ya importándome muy poco si ella se despierta, para ser totalmente inútil, exhalo de cansancio y cierro mis ojos resignada, por pensar que no queda de otra que hablarle a Natsuki, aunque me va echar cual vil insecto de su recamara, pero no me queda más que pedir su ayuda, si no quiero que aquí pase un accidente que después me pueda arrepentir, por mi falta de autocontrol.

Estoy tomando valor para hacerlo con mis ojos cerrados, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, de repente algo cálido toca mis labios, abro mis ojos de inmediato con sorpresa para ver que Natsuki me está besando calmadamente, pero lo hace de forma dormida para mi desgracia, no si esto debo celebrarlo o no, pero no me importa en absoluto por fin siento sus labios sobre los míos y se me olvida el mundo por completo y que esto no está bien, por estarme aprovechando de la situación y dejarme llevar para sentir por primera vez mi primer beso y que mejor con la persona que me tiene loca, comienzo a probarlos con delicadeza quiero sentir esta sensación nueva y disfrutarla, están increíble como mi cuerpo vibra con tan solo este leve contacto.

Cuando después de unos minutos aún sigue el beso prolongado, para darme cuenta que Natsuki está abriendo sus ojos despertándose, trato de separarme por completo al sentirme descubierta y llenarme de vergüenza por lo que hice, pero ella no me deja y me sujeta más de la cintura no dejándome marchar y escuchar su voz cargada de pasión hablarme.

-¡Aún no Shi…zuru!… ¡aún no te puedes ir!

Para sentir que se voltean las posiciones y ahora ella está encima besándome para mi consternación, que se me pasa al percatarme que está disfrutando besándome, para empezar a gozar sus labios tersos, primero cariñosamente conociéndonos, después se torna demasiado caliente al sentir que quiere profundizar el beso, que yo aunque nerviosa la dejo con deseo, cada una lucha por el control desesperadas, mi cuerpo está muy caliente y mis manos están tomando un rumbo por ellas mismas queriendo tocar su abdomen firme, me cuelo debajo de su blusa acariciándolo plenamente y sin notar que mi mano va subiendo suavemente por querer tocar algo más, pero no me deja mi salvaje en cambio sube mis manos encima de mi cabeza para besar mi cuello, con su lengua inicia un recorrido descendiente, suelto un gemido para mi vergüenza; si esto sigue así no podremos detenernos le digo a mi salvaje, para sonreírme con dulzura y decirme que no se quiere detener, hasta consumar nuestra amor y me recuesta en la cama con delicadeza, para apreciar que está apunto de quitarse su blusa de tirantes y verla desnuda por fin…

-¡Shizuru, Shizuru, con un demonio monja aprovechada despierta, que diablos estará soñando con esa sonrisa de pervertida! (Le digo a Duran que está mirándome de forma acusadora, por la posición en que estoy… Me siento como un árbol en este momento y Shizuru es el Koala)

Si para mi decepción, me había quedado completamente dormida en la cama de mi Natsuki al esperar que soltara su agarre, tuve un sueño demasiado placentero, pero veo que mi rebelde no se mira igual de contenta que yo, se mira furiosa y se perfectamente porque su estado de ánimo, estaba aferrada a su cuerpo y mi rostro en su pecho usándolo de almohada, una almohada demasiado bella y sexy si me lo preguntan.

-¡Me puedes decir qué diablos haces en mi cama y pegada a mí como si fueras un chicle! (Quiero escuchar una buena explicación de su parte a esto; además su cercanía me está poniendo de los nervios, para despistarlo pongo mi cara furiosa)

-¡Ara, ara, perdóname Nat…suki es que me confundí de cama!, ¡Lo puedes creer que despistada soy! (Le doy mi sonrisa más inocente, pero veo que no funciona para nada, en cambio se ve la vena de la frente de mi salvaje se hace más grande)

Estaba a mil pensando en una excelente excusa, cuando veo entrar muy campante a esa pechugona en el cuarto de mi Natsuki, al darme cuenta que en sus manos trae un juego de llaves de su recamara, preguntándome que con qué derecho poseía algo tan valioso ella, enojándome al pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con ellas en su posesión.

-¡Oye Nat porque te encierras, acaso estás haciendo cochinadas! (Cuando levanto mi vista para ver una escena que casi me mata, al observar tan comprometedora posición de mi amiga, con esa joven pegada o más bien embarrada a su cuerpo ligero de ropa… Creo que ya tengo diversión para rato y mi sonrisa se ensancha como la del gato Cheshire, por lo que voy hacerle a Nat por andarme ocultando cosas)

-¡No digas idioteces Mai, déjame de ver de esa forma que no es lo que parece, dile Shizuru lo que pasa aquí! (Mai jamás me dejara en paz por esto, la conozco y esa sonrisa diabólica la delata)

-¡Ara, ara, mi Natsuki es una cobarde que no piensa cumplir su responsabilidad, por lo que acaba de hacerme! (Mientras finjo llorar desolada; para que se le quite de andarme siendo infiel)

-¡No es cierto Mai, ella es una mentirosa, ya deja de estar jugando Shizuru! (Esto es lo peor se juntaron este par de locas en mi contra)

-¿Entonces Nat, Shizuru no es tu novia? (Voy a picar un poco a Nat, para que me cuente en verdad que está sucediendo con esta muchacha)

-¡Claro que no, acaso no te lo dije ayer! (Esta pregunta me pone demasiado tensa, así que suelto de manera rápida y desesperada negando cualquier relación con Shizuru)

Al escuchar la repuesta de mi Natsuki, suelto el agarre que tenía sobre de ella tristemente, dejando de lado mis celos, ella había dicho de forma exagerada que no era su novia, sentía mis ojos humedecidos de decepción por sus palabras, ahora ya no quería permanecer ni un instante aquí, me quería retirar lo más rápido posible, pero esa pechugona quita novias y esperanzas volvía intervenir.

-¿Entonces saldrías a una cita conmigo Shizuru?, ¡Después de todo estas libre y sin compromisos! (A ver si le sigues mintiendo a la domadora, mi pequeño lobo)

-¡Ara, ara!, ¿Cómo dices? (Me sorprendió y descoloco la pregunta)

Volteo a mirar la expresión de Natsuki y se mira sorprendida como no creyendo lo que escucha, para darme más rabia, ¿acaso te gusta tanto esa tal Mai, que no quieres que salga con nadie?; pues primero voy a quitar del camino a esa intrusa y después iré por ti completamente sin que te me vuelvas a escapar.

-¡Acepto gustosa Tokiha! (Lo digo de forma de reto en su contra, que me devuelve a cambio una sonrisa amable para mi consternación, ¿acaso no se dará cuenta que mi tono de voz es de odio puro que le doy?)

-¡Nat felicítame por mi suerte, acabo de llegar y tengo una cita con una dulce señorita! (Me doy cuenta de la voz cargada de recelo y odio de la joven llamada Shizuru y para sepultarme en esta densa atmosfera, la mirada de Nat me quema como si llamas ardientes me consumieran… Parece que tendremos que volver a los viejos tiempos, donde ella trataba de matarme… Pero yo no me quedo con la duda de saber qué relación tienen estas dos, aunque ponga en riesgo mi vida; pero la verdad eso en vez de asustarme me entusiasma, me gusta sacarle jugo a la vida y que más mejor si es acosta de las pocas pulgas de mi amiga)

-¡Te voy a matar Mai Tokiha!… (Como te atreves hacerme esto idiota, se supone que somos amigas)

Mientras veo salir de la cama furiosa a Natsuki y la pechugona correr burlándose de algo que aun no comprendo; pero bueno ay que disfrutar la perfecta vista que me está dando mi salvaje con su atuendo que me deja ver su perfecta anatomía… Las sigo con paso calmo para ver cómo sigue la persecución insistente de Natsuki furiosa, llegando al jardín de la mansión, hasta que observo que la alcanzo y ahí se me acabo la alegría y comenzar de nuevo con mi aura asesina.

Es que esa pechugona se tropezó y al estar tan cerca de mi salvaje cae encima de ella, restregándole sus enormes pechos en su rostro; así que con paso decidido me uno a esa locura… ¡Nada más faltaba que en mi presencia se le insinué!…

**Entretanto en el jardín se encontraba la nana Alexa y John el jardinero junto con Duran, que solo miraba tratando de entender que estaba jugando su ama, con la mujer nueva pelirroja, que estaba encima de ella y la otra mujer de lentes que trataba desesperadamente de quitarla de su ama, parecían que tenían a su parecer una pelea para marcar su territorio y su ama era el lugar a marcar.**

-¡Qué opinas John de esto, se mira contenta la señorita verdad! (Decía la nana Alexa feliz, de ver a su querida niña divirtiéndose con sus dos amigas)

-¡Pues que estas ciega Alexa eso es lo que opino!, yo solo miro como la señorita Natsuki está que explota de coraje por tener a las dos jóvenes encima de ella; pobre me la van a matar si la siguen aplastando de esa manera (decía John angustiado al ver a su pobre señorita ser casi destazada, por Shizuru por querer sacarla debajo de la señorita Tokiha y la ultima en vez de quitarse dejaba caer su peso más adrede por diversión)

-John esa es la diversión, cuando hemos visto que Natsuki deje que la toquen de esa forma, sin que pierda los estribos a mi parecer esa es la mejor prueba de que ella se está divirtiendo mucho, así que disfrutemos este acontecimiento que espero que perdure siempre…

Mientras Alexa y John se sentaban para ver cómo se desarrollaba la pelea que tenían esas jóvenes, al ver de forma más detallada la expresión de Natsuki, John se sorprende al ver que aunque ella no sonría abiertamente en sus ojos refleja serenidad y una luz especial destellan en ellos, para que en sus labios se ponga una sonrisa… Si la señorita aun le costaba sonreír abiertamente, él lo haría por ella para demostrar lo que sus sentimientos estaban expresando y era una alegría tremenda al estar con ellas a su lado.

Aunque parece ser que de manera especial observa detalladamente a una… suspira preocupado al darse cuenta que la señorita por fin a encontrado a alguien a quien amar.

-¡Pero por que con esa! (Gritaba exaltado John, mientras se tiraba en el pasto llorando, al darse cuenta de quién era)

Y Alexa solo se reía por ver el berrinche que estaba haciendo John, ella sabía perfectamente que él, la adoraba como si fuera su propia hija, ese amor fraternal nació desde que conoció a la señorita, a la edad de cinco años y eso fue porque ella lo defendió de la señora Kuga, pero seguramente la señorita ya no se debe de acordar de ese suceso…

Pero John como buen padre adoptivo, tendrá que hacerse a la idea que la señorita Natsuki sin darse cuenta, ya entrego su corazón a esa particular jovencita… ¡Como ella misma tendrá que aceptarlo y defender su amor como la guerrera que es, contra medio mundo y principalmente su familia!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola déjenme les agradezco sus comentarios a Yuri Lover 24, en verdad Mai es la ley aquí jajaja, namazato si lo hizo pero solo falta que se dé cuenta jaja, natsu love shizu, si fue un sueño también se quejó shiz de la misma manera jajaja, Hera Sama creo que Shiz va tomar en cuenta lo de la cadena jaja creo que ya va corriendo a comprarse una déjenme la detengo, ¡ey Shiz! era broma de Hera Sama detente jajaja ok ya ando loqueando de mas, Shiro lo de Nao me lo estoy planteando pero aun no decido que rol haría aquí así que mientras mi ardilla muere por pensarlo, pero que aparece, aparece aunque sea poniendo el letrerito de fin ok no jajaja, kiki cai 94 si cayo la pobrecita ahora que lo descubra ese el punto jaja, Yane 26 pues hoy se te cumplió el deseo así que no te mueras te lo suplico si no quien me lee jaja…Bueno ya que termine me pongo mis lentes para el sol y me voy a la playa a disfrutar este calorcito calcinador jaja nos vemos hasta la próxima bronceada o digo próxima actualización bay…

**Capítulo 12**

En la mansión Kuga se encontraba desayunando en silencio sepulcral Natsuki, hasta que llego el remolino de Mai a irrumpir su meditación intensa o su enojo mal simulado.

-¿Oye Nat, porque esa cara tan larga? (Sé muy bien la razón pero ocupo que ella me lo diga, si no nunca sabrá expresar sus sentimientos)

-¡Que te importa traidora! (Lo se me estaba comportando de forma grosera con Mai, pero ahorita estoy muy irritada y aún más al saber que no retiro su propuesta de cita con Shizuru)

-(Ignorando su falta de respeto, ya la conocía muy bien como era cuando andaba de genio, pero antes de seguir molestándola tenía un asunto más importante que tratar) ¡Sabes Nat, estaba muy preocupada por ti! (Eso era verdad, al instante que me hablo Alexa me alarme al escucharla angustiada por el estado deprimente en que estaba, hasta creyó que volvería a caer en ese estado de locura que casi la destruye, así que arregle todo mis pendientes y vine lo más pronto que pude)

-¡Por mí! ¿Porque Mai? (Mi enojo lo deje a un lado al escuchar su voz angustiada, es lo que tiene Mai se preocupa demasiado por mí que me hace sentir parte de su propia familia)

-Tu nana me hablo hace tres semanas, para informarme que te encontrabas muy mal Nat, dime ¿qué te paso? ¿Acaso tu padre intervino otra vez en tu vida? ¡Porque si es así ese señor por muy padre tuyo me va conocer entiendes! (No voy a permitir que le causen más daño a Nat a nadie, antes prefiero llevármela conmigo y alejarla de toda esta gente despreciable, además ya es mayor de edad nada me lo impide como años atrás; ella es alguien que aprecio mucho)

-No, mi padre ni siquiera lo he visto el solo se aparece en mi cumpleaños y en el último mi regalo fue que le podía cuestionar cualquier cosa y el me la contestaría sinceramente, así que le pregunte algo que considere importante y me impartió su valiosa sabiduría. (Lo decía con mucha ironía, de solo recordar su respuesta, hubiera sido mejor que se la guardara)

-¿Qué le preguntaste? (Por su tono irónico marcado con amargura, parece que su padre la volvió a herir, ¿me pregunto porque son así con ella? Por lo menos su madre la ignora, pero su padre la hunde casi como si quisiera destruir a su propia hija o quererla transformar a alguien sin sentimientos)

-¿Que es el amor? (Tenía esa seria duda, nunca me he enamorado de nadie y después de lo que me sucedió jamás lo volví a considerar, pero ese día estaba más sola que nunca y débil emocionalmente y pensé que preguntándole a mi padre, me respondería de forma más afable... Lo se parezco idiota tratándolo con afecto después de lo que me ocasiono, pero es mi padre al fin y al cabo, no puedo odiarlo)

-¿Y qué te dijo? (esto no me va gustar lo presiento y menos viniendo de ese señor)

-¡Que el amor no existe para los Kuga, que lo único que nosotros hacemos es destruir pero jamás amar, ese es un sentimiento de debilidad que no se me es permitido sentir! (Mientras retiro mi plato quitándoseme el apetito, al recordar el tono de desprecio que me dirigió mi padre al solo mencionar amor)

Mai se levanta de forma entristecida y me toma el rostro y lo hunde en su pecho, acariciando mi cabello delicadamente por minutos para soltarse a llorar, mientras yo la dejo sin moverme de mi asiento dejando que me consuele en este momento.

-¡Nat no hagas caso de esas palabras entiendes!, tu puedes amar más de lo que tú crees, eres la persona más noble que conozco y la persona que le des tu corazón será muy afortunada y si por alguna razón no te corresponde o te hiere, yo con mucho gusto tomare su lugar y te daré el amor y familia que necesitas. (Yo la quiero como una verdadera amiga y por esa entrañable amistad no me importaría romper ese lazo y tratar de quererla de otra forma, si con eso ella no cae de nuevo en ese abismo de soledad y autodestrucción)

-¡Mai no digas tonterías, no me imagino ni en mis peores pesadillas andar contigo y más sabiendo lo loca que puedes llegar hacer! (Parece que Mai no cambia, aún sigue en modo madre protectora o hermana loca, pero se lo agradezco que me diga que tan siquiera hay alguien en el mundo que le importo a tal grado)

-¿Entonces que te paso, porque te pusiste mal? (Si no fue su padre, entonces ¿quién le causó daño?, conozco demasiado a Nat y podía decir que ella es muy indiferente a todos, solo importándole alguien y mucho podría causarle sufrimiento)

-¡Olvídalo Mai ya estoy perfectamente! (Es mejor que no se entere de nada, esta es capaz de irle a reclamar a Shizuru y ella se dará cuenta que me afecta lo que piensa de mi)

-¡Después lo voy a saber Nat y no te va gustar lo que voy hacer!… (Lo decía muy en serio, después de todo casi nunca se me pasa nada por alto) ¡Pero bueno también estaba preocupada por otra cosa, en la escuela siempre te la pasabas sola, temí que en la universidad fuera lo mismo y más sin mi compañía, pero parece que tienes una amiguita muy peculiar que se preocupa por ti! (Ahora indagar más, quiero saber hasta qué punto Nat se da cuenta de lo que siente, parece que esa disque amistad que tiene con esa joven es algo más, que en verdad me alegra y me da lo mismo si ella no es lo que esperaba para Nat, porque sinceramente esperaba una belleza, pero si Shizuru logra hacerla feliz yo la apoyare hasta el final importándome muy poco su aspecto)

-¿Una amiga peculiar? ¿Te refieres a la monja?, esa es una tonta desconsiderada, mal agradecida, además bipolar, un día me respeta y al otro me golpea (Si ya se, si sigo soltando más información Mai se dará cuenta de quién me puso mal hace semanas atrás, pero con ella no sé qué me pasa, sin querer le cuento todo como si ella fuera mi madre o más bien es así como yo la miro, porque mi verdadera madre ya me hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca, de lo poco que le importa mi vida)

-¡Eso es lo que hace que te guste de Shizuru verdad Nat, que no tenga miedo a desafiarte! (Escucharla hablar con tanto sentimiento confirmo que ella es alguien especial para Nat y con eso es más que suficiente para unirlas a como dé lugar, pero ocupo primero saber la opinión de Shizuru)

-¿Gustarme a mí la monja?, no me hagas reír porque se me parten los labios, ¿acaso no miras como va vestida y su apariencia?, tengo mejores gustos Mai, así que déjate de decir tonterías. (A mí no me gusta Shizuru, no me gusta, claro que no me gusta, sinceramente no me gusta, ¿por qué demonios estoy pensando fieramente como si quisiera convencerme de algo?)

-¡Conste que te pregunte, ya que lo dices de esa manera tan demente!, ¿entonces tengo la vía libre para cortejarla e ir con ella a la cita de hoy verdad Nat? (Ese es un excelente pretexto para saber las intenciones de Shizuru o más bien evaluarla si ella en verdad merece a mi amiga)

-¡Qué demonios Mai! (Me levanto precipitadamente sin pensarlo y tomarla de su blusa y empujarla contra la silla de forma airada, mis pupilas están dilatas por la rabia al pensar a Shizuru en una cita con ella)

-¿Nat estas celosa? (Wao esto fue intenso, la mirada de Nat llena de recelo fue algo de temer, pero esto confirma mis sospechas; pero parece que decirle mis palabras se recompuso y se fue a sentar de forma calmada y fría como siempre aparenta ser ante todos, me sorprende como puede llegar a ese estado casi inhumano en cuestión de segundos)

-¿Dices que puedo estar celosa? ¿Y de la monja? No digas tonterías ¡solo eso sucederá cuando el infierno se congele!; ¡Si quieres puedes irte con ella donde se te dé la gana, que no me interesa para nada! (Indiferente por fuera, hirviendo de coraje por dentro)

**Unas horas después Natsuki observaba como Mai se disponía a salir de la mansión muy arreglada para su trauma y además la muy sínica se llevaba su deportivo para llevar a Shizuru a quien sabe dónde…**

Estoy llena de sentimientos encontrados rabia con preocupación, ira con nerviosismo, era una mezcolanza que me tenía aturdida, mientras Duran me observa analizando mis movimientos erráticos en la ventana, al ver a Mai salir de la mansión para ir a la dichosa cita.

-¡WOOf¡

-¡Eres muy insistente Duran, me convenciste otra vez, vámonos! (Mientras lo pongo dentro de mi chaqueta y me voy en la moto…Ok echarle la culpa a mi perro para poder ir atrás de Mai es patético y degradante y más al solo escucharlo ladrar una vez, que estoy convencida que Duran lo que me decía era que quería jugar a la pelota y no seguir a su dueña loca de furia)

Alcance a Mai rápidamente en mi moto, la veo bajar del auto esperando galantemente a Shizuru a las afuera de los dormitorios de la universidad, que pensándolo yo no había estado en este lugar Shizuru nunca me invito, ¡además de desconsidera grosera!… ¡Muy bien estaba oficialmente enojada todo lo miraba horrible y ofensivo a mi persona!

Estaba en mi nivel cien de furia que no me di cuenta que Shizuru ya había llegado y se disponían a irse a no sé dónde, por mi momento de distracción casi se me pierden de vista, pero lo bueno es que en mi moto les doy alcance por la movilidad que tengo con ella esquivando autos frenéticamente; hasta que observo que llegan a su destino y se estacionan en un parque de diversiones a la traidora de Mai y a la doble multiplicado por un millón la traidora de Shizuru… ¿Qué? ¡Acaso no dije que ahora todo lo miro ofensivo! ¡Así que yo puedo echarle la culpa a quien yo quiera de mi frustración!

Me estaciono lejos de ellas y las sigo de forma sigilosa por todo su recorrido, parece que han decidido subirse a los autos chocones; ¡que manera tan ridícula de perder el tiempo!, digo de forma colérica pateando el barandal que separaba los juegos, pensando que nunca me subiría en esas ñoñerías, mientras la gente me observa de reojo de seguro pensando que estoy desquiciada por hablar sola.

Pero al notar que Mai le ayuda a subirse en una de esas chatarras y tomarle la mano, me da una sensación de disgusto y mal sabor de boca, que me uno a esa tonta fila y me subo a ese auto miniatura, que al momento de estar encima de él le digo a Duran que no se asuste y abrocho más mi chaqueta, para no causarle daño, por lo que voy a realizar a continuación, me pongo ese casco rosa ridículo así no me reconocerán y con toda la velocidad que imprime esta cosa, embisto de forma agresiva y constante el auto de Mai para mi alegría, si vieran la sonrisa de satisfacción que tengo al verla que está enojada, por no dejarla ni un momento por mis agresivos choques, me grita diciendo que esto es solo un juego; pero me vale su comentario y sigo igual hasta que se acaba el tiempo para su alivio.

-¡Me siento menos tensionada Duran, este es un perfecto lugar para liberar todo lo malo! (Entretanto me escondo de Mai, porque buscaba de forma desesperada al causante de que mañana estará echa trisas su cuerpo por tremendos golpes que se llevó; ¡Pero se lo merece por tocar la mano de Shizuru!… Esto está muy raro, mi descontento ¿es porque alguien la toco?, me voy pensando en posibles causas de mi rabia, siguiéndolas claro)

Ahora ellas se dirigen a la rueda de la fortuna para mi desgracia, al ver varias parejas besándose y tomándose de la mano al ingresar a esa porquería; ¡No iba a permitir a Shizuru besar a nadie ni mucho menos de andar acaramelada como estos idiotas!, pienso de forma rápida en una solución, hasta que observo a la persona que organiza las entradas en parejas, así que me le acerco pidiéndole de favor que me ingrese con la muchacha que señalo y que la separe de la pelirroja.

Me dice el muy idiota que no puede hacerlo y que no es honesto, pero saco cinco billete de cien dólares y como si fuera su majestad me dirige de forma amable a la cabina olvidándose de su virtuosa honestidad; me dice que en un rato más ingresara a Shizuru, pero antes lo detengo señalo a un señor de lejos y lo mando a comprarme su abrigo largo y su sombrero.

Después de estar perfectamente disfrazada miro a Duran que se nota acalorado con tanta cosa encima, así que le doy más dinero al señor para que lo cuide mientras termina la vuelta, pero no sin antes advertirle que si llega a faltarle un pelo a mi perro, que se diera por muerto, ya después de casi de medio matar del susto al señor se va.

Para ver a Shizuru ingresar a la cabina esperando a Mai, pero el señor hábilmente cierra la puerta y enciende la rueda de la fortuna no dando oportunidad a bajar a Shizuru que se ve sorprendida por lo repentino que sucedió todo; me ve sospechosamente y se sienta lo más lejos de mí por mi apariencia y más porque tengo cubierto mi rostro con el abrigo y sombrero, se nota nerviosa y no estaba disfrutando o más bien no voltea y capta la magnífica vista, donde se miraba toda la ciudad iluminada.

Pero por algún motivo quería que ella disfrutara el panorama y le señalo con mi dedo hacia afuera, ella como acto de reflejo se gira, quedándose maravillada de lo que observaba olvidándose de su nerviosismo, se acerca a la ventanilla y hábilmente saco mi celular y tomo una foto para guardar este recuerdo para siempre de Shizuru feliz… Así como incognito me subí, me baje y aleje sin decir más… ¡Volviéndome a cuestionar! ¿Por qué mi corazón desea verla feliz?…

Parece que están decidiendo a donde ir para terminar su recorrido por el parque para mi alivio; hasta que se acercan a un puesto de tiro al blanco y deciden participar; casi me da un ataque al corazón de ver la forma tan patética de tirar de las dos, ni aun mugroso bote lograron atinarle, veo que Shizuru hace una mueca de tristeza señalando al oso panda de felpa más grande, para después irse con las manos vacías… ¡Y otra vez vuelve este sentimiento latoso, no soporto verla desanimada!.

Suspiro y bajo a duran para que me siga y voy directo al puesto y le pregunto al señor que cuanto tiros ocupo para ganarme ese premio, me dice que es el más grande así que ocupo la puntuación perfecta, ósea diez tiros en el centro de cada bote, tomo el arma de forma segura mientras empiezo a tirar uno tras otro de forma consecutiva y darle en el blanco en los botes y todos en el centro sin marca de error, todos los que estaban a mi alrededor se detuvieron y empezaron aplaudirme y a felicitarme por mi excelente puntería… Bueno de algo tenían que servir las enseñanzas de los guardaespaldas de mi tío William, que me obligo aprender a manejar las armas, el motivo que yo siendo la persona que va estar enfrente de las empresas, debía tener el aplomo de manejar una pistola; que si me lo preguntan es una idiotez de su parte, ¿que acaso para cerrar un trato debía disparar?, esas son tonterías de gente como el…

Estaba calculando como iba darle el peluche a Shizuru sin verme involucrada, cuando una niña de ocho años me ve con una sonrisa de admiración y su madre se acerca a explicarme que su hija deseaba el peluche que estaba en el segundo premio, pero que era muy difícil para ella ganarlo, que si le hacia el favor de hacerlo por ella que me lo agradecería con un helado; casi me da algo ¡Esta señora me quiere comprar con un insignificante helado!, me iba a ir indignada por ser tratada como una mocosa; pero me detengo por la excelente idea que se me ocurrió para solucionar mi problema.

-¿Y qué tal que me paga de otra forma? (Lo digo de forma seria y mirando a la niña, como perfecto mensajero para mi plan)

Primero la señora me vio horrible, no sé qué demonios creyó en su mente pervertida, después de comentarle lo que deseaba acepto de forma picarona, diciéndome que era un detalle romántico que ojala su esposo fuera la mitad que yo de detallista; ni le hice caso a su comentario, tome el arma y de manera perfecta volví a ganar y le di el peluche a esa niña.

Así que después de localizar a Shizuru con Mai, estaban descansando en una banca comiendo un helado, por una extraña razón ahora si deseaba el condenado helado, la señora muy risueña me indico que la siguiera y me compro uno mientras mandaba a la niña con el peluche del oso panda para su destinataria, que pobre si apenas y lo podía sostener de lo enorme que estaba, casi me sentía maltratadora de menores, pero al verla saltando feliz se me paso el remordimiento, mientras nosotras observando de lejos, claro escondidas atrás de una banca.

-¡Oye es muy bonita la joven pelirroja, de seguro te hace caso porque eres muy linda y detallista, así que no te preocupes! (Dándole ánimos para su conquista)

-¡Señora el oso es para la otra, la que trae el vestido largo y de colores brillantes y de lentes, para que me entienda la que parece piñata! (¡Porque demonios tendría que regalarle algo a esa traidora de Mai!)

La señora se acercó de forma peligrosa a mi rostro, verificando si andaba bien mi vista al dar con su mano varios movimientos al pensar que era ciega.

-Bueno creo que aquí ese dicho a ti te cae de maravilla, que el amor es ciego e idiotiza. (¿Cómo era posible que tan hermosa joven se fijara en alguien así?)

-¿De qué amor habla? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! (Me levanto recalcando eso ultimo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la señora solo me dio una mirada incrédula)

-¿Entonces porque las sigues y le regalas cosas si no te gusta? (No le creí nada y menos por la forma en que la estaba observando, hasta sus ojos hermosos se le iluminan)

-¿Eso es?

¿Es cierto no sé porque lo hago?, ¡Solo sé que me siento muy irritada de solo pensar que Shizuru puede estar con otra persona!; Necesito analizar esto más a fondo, pero será en otro momento…

Me perdí en mis pensamientos por la duda de mis actos, hasta cuando veo que la niña regresa de forma feliz y se agacha para acariciar a Duran mientras me da el informe de lo sucedido.

-¿Y qué paso? (Le digo desesperada, le di instrucciones precisas para que le diera el peluche, pero que fuera un regalo anónimo y no de mi parte)

-(No quitando la vista de duran le explicaba lo que ocurrió) ¡La muchacha dijo así! (Tratando de imitar a Shizuru pero con la voz chillona de una niña de su edad) ¡Ara, ara, mi Nat…suki es una acosadora!

Casi me desmayo al escuchar lo que dijo la plebe y al levantar mi vista y ver a Mai burlándose y Shizuru con una hermosa sonrisa que hasta aquí la podía notar, viniendo asía acá con el enorme oso panda, me agacho para mirar de frente a la niña.

-¿Que le dijiste? ¡Acaso no te dije que no mencionaras mi nombre! (Estaba avergonzada por lo que estaba sucediendo, me habían descubierto y no tenía la menor idea que hacer… mis planes siempre son perfectos, ¿porque este me salió mal?)

-¡No lo mencione en ningún momento yo se cumplir mi palabra! (Estaba molesta, ella cumplió al pie de la letra lo que le dijo, ella no rompío su promesas su mama le enseño eso)

-¿Entonces como me descubrió? (Vaya hasta los plebes de hoy en día tienen su carácter)

-Ella no me pregunto tu nombre, pero la pelirroja me pregunto que si era una joven que vestía de negro y que tenía una mirada esmeralda asesina y le dije que si (decía de forma inocente, ensanchando más sus ojos)

**¡Yo asesino a Mai! Pero será en otra ocasión; así que tomo a Duran aprisa para salir corriendo del parque de diversiones.**

Pero parece que mi queridísima y considerada amiga se dio cuenta de mis intenciones de huir.

-¡Oye Nat te vas tan pronto, no te esperas para la culminación de mi cita! (Hablaba de forma fuerte y seria Mai, esto lo va solucionar como solo ella sabe hacerlo con una sola acción)

-¡Vete al demonio Mai, estás loca si crees que me voy a quedar! (Le grito desde la distancia enojada, ella me está provocando le conozco muy bien sus métodos, no pienso dejarme manipular, así que comienzo a irme)

-¡Pues como quieras!… ¡Pero déjame te digo algo! ¡Yo culmino siempre mis citas con un beso! (Tonta aun con los años no me conoces hasta donde puedo llegar, con tal de salirme con la mía)

Me detengo completamente y suelto a Duran en el suelo y volteo incrédula por las idioteces que me dice Mai, ella de forma calma se acerca a Shizuru para tomar su rostro mientras me hierve la sangre y voltea a verme retadoramente.

-¡Dices que no te importa para nada Shizuru y que no tienes ninguna relación con ella! ¿Entonces no hay ningún problema que la bese verdad Natsuki?…

No puedo describir lo que sucedió después, solo que empecé a correr de forma desesperada donde se hallaban ellas, mientras miraba de forma lenta como Mai estaba a punto de besarla y no llegaría a tiempo ni volando, así que le grite furiosamente perdiendo completamente mi forma indiferente y fría…

-¡No te atrevas Mai, suéltala de inmediato a Shizuru si no quieres que te asesine!

Para que todos vieran hasta qué punto mis sentimientos eran por Shizuru y en el transcurso darme cuenta por fin que sin remedio alguno, estaba enamorada de esa desalineada y poca atractiva mujer y me tenía a sus pies con mi voluntad en sus manos, había caído totalmente en sus redes por su sinceridad, descongelando mi corazón y hacerlo suyo completamente…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo, Yuri lover 24, ha Natsuki le acabas de romper su sueño ella se quería dedicar hacer la nueva James Bond jaja y lo de Mai y duran jaja, Alexa jaen, lo de Nao aunque solo la pusiera a poner el letrerito de fin Shizuru aun así le causaría el síndrome posesivo jaja, pues lo de cuando la descubre Nat a Shiz? Uy es top secret aun, namazato pues diría que fue a medias, pero no totalmente jaja, Je yurigirl pues se hace lo que se puede para actualizar pronto, además ya tenía la mayoría de los capítulos publicados :D, Yane 26 lo bueno es que revives si no jaja pues hoy miraras las reacciones de Shiz sobre eso, Hera Sama, Duran para presidente ok no jaja, lo de acosadora de una piñata jaja, lo del collar prox. En cines jaja, Mai y Mikoto también prox. En cartelera, Liz gracias por seguir leyendo ;D, Guest no te preocupes que después se le concederá a Shiz y no en sueño jaja, kiki cai 94, pues para que le causen celos a Mai uff es difícil jaja y más como es ella, tendría que venir una Mikoto para causárselos?, Dashie K espero que este cap. También sea de tu agrado y si Shiz es muy celosa y Nat se quedó prendada de la piñata jaja y todo gracias a Duran y Mai y por favor yo también pido que la inspiración me acompañe hasta terminar el fic :D después que se vaya jaja, Haruki espero que este también te agrade :D. Sin más que agregar hasta la próxima bay.

**Capítulo 13**

Esperaba sinceramente que por un motivo extraño que Natsuki se apareciera e irrumpiera esta cita ridícula que tengo con la lapa de Mai, pero eso nunca paso para mi decepción, si lo se estoy soñando despierta esperando que ella viniera por mí para tomarme en sus brazos y decirme que me amaba; pero mi cruda realidad es que si llegase aparecer de seguro es por esa intrusa.

Así que me preparo para esa cita buscando la combinación más horrible que tengo en mi guardarropa, que es mucha para mi desgracia, era mi forma de protestar que no quería estar con la pechugona… Para el momento de bajar veo con disgusto que trae el deportivo de mi rebelde, una cólera me gana ¡solo yo podía manejar su auto! ¡Porque trae algo que le pertenece a ella!; soy demasiado posesiva aunque creo que ya estoy exagerando, hasta con sus pertenecías le celo; así que me subí de forma grosera al auto dejándole con la mano extendida por su cortesía; si me porte de manera maleducada con ella, pero cuando se trata de mi Natsuki de por medio me da igual y más sabiendo que ella puede ser su novia como me dijo Harada; que se dé por bien servida que aun siga con vida, porque aún tengo la duda de que sean algo más…

**Un silencio incomodo invadió casi todo el recorrido hasta que la pechugona lo termino.**

-¡¿Y dime Shizuru te gusta mucho Natsuki?! (Nunca me ha gustado irme por las ramas, mi manera de ser es siempre ir al punto sin tapujos y más mirando que no podría ser de otra manera, ella me trata como una rival para ser más exacta se nota que me aborrece desde el momento que me conoció)

-¿Ara, ara perdón? (¡Y a esta que le pasa! porque me pregunta algo tan personal, bueno si ella pregunta de esa forma irrespetuosa entonces yo también lo hare) ¡Te contesto solo si me dices que relación tienes con Natsuki! (Eso es lo que me interesa y mortifica a la vez, por eso acepte esto)

-¡Oh! ¡Así que quieres saber que tengo con Nat!, que curiosa eres mi pequeña Shizuru, bueno si con eso me contestas te lo diré, la he besado con pasión tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, para que me entiendas ¡Ella es mía! (Sinceramente no tengo remedio me gusta desquiciar y sondear hasta qué punto son las personas, además esta es la única manera rápida de darme cuenta si ella está interesada por mi amiga)

Al instante de que ella me contestara mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento por la falta de aire, todo a mi alrededor se estaba tornando negro, mis manos están apretadas de la rabia contra esa tratando de calmarme para no irme en su contra, pero mi autocontrol llego a su límite en poco tiempo al recordar de nuevo sus palabras y salió la herencia Fujino posesiva apoderándose de la situación.

-¡Tu afirmación es equivocada! (Le digo de forma serena pero con un toque sádico a la hora de pronunciarlo, por el odio que le tengo)

-¡¿Por qué lo dices?! (Mi cuerpo tembló al escuchar como su voz se transforma a una muy distinta esta es peligrosa, no como la de Nat esta es mil veces más atemorizante, ella en mi experiencia es de cuidado y tendré que ir con más calma si no quiero salir perjudicada en el proceso; el semáforo hace detenerme para saber en la situación en la que me puse por andarme pasando de bromista y calmarme por el miedo que me recorrió, al observarla detenidamente su porte es muy fuerte y sobresaliente irradiando autoridad implacable, ¡esta joven es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser!, ¿quién eres en realidad Shizuru?)

-¡Porque ella no es tuya en absoluto! ¡Ella es solamente mía entiendes! ¡No voy a permitir que una aparecida como tu interfiera en el futuro que tengo planeado con ella! ¡Y voy hacer lo necesario para cumplirlo! (Estoy dejándome llevar por mis celos como hace semanas atrás, pero no tengo porque contenerme ella se lo busco y como no está mi Natsuki no hay ningún inconveniente en arrasar en su contra si es necesario)

-¡Entonces voy a dar por entendido que si te gusta Nat!, así que quita esa voz y expresión que me estas asustando, la verdad es que ella solamente es mi amiga y quería evaluar tu reacción y saber si te interesaba, pero es más el sentimiento de gustar tú la quieres y por eso te voy a ayudar. (Después indagare quien eres pero con esto poco que se, es que ella no se dejara intimidar por su familia y eso me quita un peso de encima)

Oírla decir que solo es su amiga y que me estaba probando y agreguémosle que me va ayudar con mi rebelde me calmo la rabia con odio en un instante, para pasar a la vergüenza de acordarme de como la trate todo este tiempo, entonces decido que voy a comportarme de forma amable para saber qué es lo que planea, durante ese momento de paz llegamos a un parque de diversiones; me trae recuerdos que había estado en estos lugares pero con mis padres y sin gente no como ahorita que parecían hormigas arremolinadas en cada juego, el rentaba todo el parque para que yo sola estuviera con ellos y no hubiera peligro con que alguien me empujara o pisara; lo se mi padre es muy exagerado pero que le voy hacer así es el.

Mai me dijo; si desde este momento ya es Mai y no "pechugona" o "esa" o todos esos adjetivos que le puse, desde este momento la considero mi aliada; me dijo que me divirtiera mucho así podría restregarle a mi Natsuki que nos la pasamos bien sin ella, me explico que su plan era causarle celos a mi rebelde igual que a mí, yo lo dude un poco pero ella me dio una sonrisa de confianza que no me quedo más que seguirla.

Primero me llevo a unos mini autos, que si bien recuerdo mi madre ni a eso me dejo subir, para ella tener volante y acelerador era peligroso, sin embargo ahora lo iba hacer sin temor si ya manejaba algo mucho más potente este juego no me causaría ningún inconveniente; sospechando que Mai no va opinar lo mismo, el motivo alguien se ensaño brutalmente contra ella, solo se notaba como ese mini carro se estrellaba con fuerza desmedida sin dejarla ni un momento para su desgracia, entretanto yo nada más sentía leves golpecitos de un niño asustado que ni me movía ni un pelo de mi cabellera.

Al bajarnos de los mini autos tuve que tranquilizar a Mai estaba furiosa y muy adolorida, de ese modo me indico que era mejor ir a un juego menos intenso, me llevo a la rueda de la fortuna era espectacular y grandísima ya ansiaba estar en lo más alto para disfrutar la vista, hicimos fila por varios minutos y habían demasiado parejas de enamorados besándose y acaramelados; como me dio envidia yo quería estar en su lugar con mi Natsuki, que daría porque en vez de Mai fuera mi rebelde la que estuviera conmigo en este lugar, hubiera sido un momento romántico entre nosotras dos; me doy una regañada mental y que dejara de soñar despierta, para que eso suceda primero tengo que conquistarla.

Aunque algo sucedió al momento de subirme el encargado cerró la puerta sin dejar entrar a Mai y al girarme miro que estaba con un sujeto extraño con un abrigo que lo cubría todo y su sombrero no me dejaba ver su rostro, me asuste al pensar que intenciones podría tener, me senté lo más lejos que se podía sin dejar mi estado de alerta por cualquier posible agresión por su parte, pero jamás paso nada en cambio el sujeto de forma macabra como si fuera la muerte señala con su dedo así fuera y volteo automáticamente para quedar maravillada con el hermoso panorama de la ciudad iluminada sin darme cuenta que se había acabado el recorrido de lo emocionada que me hallaba, hasta que entro Mai preguntándome que había pasado, me giro para localizar a ese sujeto extraño pero ya no se encontraba, no obstante por una extraña razón me llene de nostalgia al no ver su presencia; supongo que quería agradecerle por señalarme lo que me estaba perdiendo…

Mai se quejó que esta era la peor cita no cita que ha tenido en su vida que todo lo malo le estaba pasando, así que para ya no errar nada y no causar más estragos a su salud, decidimos que iba ser el último juego antes de irnos, me indico el tiro al blanco donde te ganas un premio dependiendo de tu puntuación; de inmediato se iluminaron mis ojos al ver un oso panda enorme, no era tanto el tamaño si no porque curiosamente el panda tenía ojos verdes como los de mi Natsuki, sin más remedio quede enamorada del oso, de este modo le comente a Mai mi entusiasmo por el premio.

-¡Tú en verdad estas enamorada de Nat a como contemplo, es que verla hasta en un oso de felpa es de locos! (Ella me sorprende por los sentimientos intensos que desborda así mi amiga, es más de lo que puedo pedir, mi corazón ya puede estar tranquilo Shizuru por lo que noto la adora)

Y ni con todo el esfuerzo que realizamos no podiamos darle a un bote, éramos un desastre ya por dignidad mejor nos fuimos de ahí la gente se empezaba a burlar por nuestros terribles intentos, estaba sinceramente triste yo quería a mi enorme Natpanda para mí, si ella no se dejaba abrazar el sería un sustito perfecto; Mai noto que estaba decaída y me llevo a disfrutar un helado para que se me quitara la frustración que sentía, antes de irnos nos sentamos en una banca a platicar o más bien sacarnos información.

-Shizuru tú has convivido este tiempo con Nat, me puedes decir ¿qué le paso semanas atrás?, no sé si notaste algo raro en su cambio de actitud. (Ya que Nat no quiso soltarme nada, lo sabré con Shizuru; por eso hice este viaje relámpago por la preocupación)

-(Era hora de la verdad aunque me daban ganas de esconderme bajo esta banca de la vergüenza, no voy a mentirle aunque me puede costar su apoyo) ¡Si se lo que paso perfectamente Mai!, no es fácil admitir esto porque sé que dañe a Natsuki sin querer, pero hace semanas atrás yo le dije cosas muy hiriente y además la abofetee dos veces.

-¿Tú le hiciste que cosas? (Mi amable convivencia hasta aquí llego, algo que no le tolero a nadie es que traten mal a Nat, ella ya tiene más que suficiente con los horrendos padres que le toco, para que me la traten de esta forma y además con golpes; aunque yo también la haya cacheteado, pero eso fue para que no hiciera una locura, ese fue mi motivo así que quiero saber cuál es su justificación por haberle hecho eso) ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Sé que lo que voy a decir no es excusa por lo que hice, solo que perdí el control por mis celos ellos me ganaron y actué de mala manera arremetiendo en su contra sin medir las consecuencias! (Mai en todo este tiempo siempre me ha tratado con cortesía y su nivel de voz y sus ojos siempre estaban en modalidad amable por mas desplantes que le hice y groserías, pero al momento de decirle lo que paso sus ojos muestran rencor y su voz se escucha muy irritada)

-¡Tienes razón eso no te justifica para nada! (Me levanto enojada, creo que fue un error en precipitarme en darle mi apoyo)

-¡Mai yo la amo! ¡Hare lo que este en mis manos para hacerla feliz, jamás voy a tratarla como esa vez, nunca la voy dejar sola así que te juro en este momento que no va volver a pasar no voy a lastimarla de nuevo! (Sabía que se enojaría pero esto era más de lo que calcule, ella estaba en modo protector así Natsuki parecía un feroz animal tratando de resguardar a su cría de un posible agresor)

-¡Préstame mucha atención Shizuru! si por algún motivo tú le causas algún daño a Nat, sin ningún remordimiento yo vendré por ella y te la quitare para llevármela conmigo, mi familia estaría muy feliz que me case con Nat, de hecho déjame te digo algo que ni siquiera le he dicho a nadie, es que mi padre esta tan contento de que me lleve tan bien con ella que quiere forzar un matrimonio hasta ha tenido pláticas con la señora Kuga, si es muy cierto que nada más me une una amistad y me negué a su propuesta de inmediato por no causarle problemas a nuestra convivencia, sin embargo puedo rectificarlo. (Me enoja que Nat se pusiera mal por algo tan insignificante, para darme cuenta que ella en verdad la quiere y mucho mi amiga se enamoró y me preocupa al pensar si lo hizo con la persona indicada; ¡maldición por eso le pongo esta advertencia a Shizuru, para que atesore mucho lo que tiene!)

-¡No serias capaz! ¡Además Natsuki no aceptaría eso jamás! (Esto me estaba sonando amenaza de su parte)

-¡Shizuru si tú la hieres de nuevo Nat es capaz!… (No puedo pronunciarlo me angustia en solo considerar su reacción, porque sé que ella se derrumbaría por completo, mi amiga es tan frágil emocionalmente, pero la muy idiota sabe simularlo muy bien que pocos lo captan) Eso no importa pero sus padres sin ningún impedimento me darían su apoyo, porque mi padre les va dar algo a cambio que les conviene a los Kuga y Searrs, déjame te doy una pizca de como son los padres de Nat, que ellos sin tocarse el corazón me la venderían. (Suenan horribles mis palabras pero esa es la realidad de mi amiga, ellos no les importaría venderla y si Shizuru no da pelea o la valora, sin más remedio tendría que intervenir para quedarme con Nat, si no soy yo será Alyssa quien se quede con ella que es mucho peor)

-¡Como que venderla acaso mi Natsuki es una mercancía, para que la traten de esa manera tan espantosa! (Eso si me saco de mis casillas) ¡Ni siquiera tú que eres su amiga te voy a dejar que la degrades de ese modo! (¿Qué clase de padres tiene mi rebelde?, para que Mai me diga lo que son capaces de hacerle)

Mai y yo estábamos en un duelo yo por mi consternación al escuchar que mis futuros suegros son una porquería y ella por defender de forma demente a Nat, hasta que una pequeña niña corta nuestra discusión, para notar que nos mira extraño y después con una sonrisa alegre pregunta por mí.

-¿Usted es la señorita Shizuru? (Sonriendo inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del ambiente intenso que interrumpió)

-¡Si soy yo que se te ofrece pequeña!

-¡Entonces este regalo es para usted es de un admirador secreto, que le desea que no se ponga triste nunca!

Me quede enamorada al ver que era mi Natpanda en las manos de esa niña, que no me había percatado por la pelea intensa que tenía con Mai, lo tomo con cariño pasando por alto lo del admirador, pero cuando se retiraba la niña, Mai hábilmente le pregunta las características del supuesto anónimo, para darnos cuenta que era mi Natsuki, en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir de emoción y más al saber que el presente era para mí y no para su amiga, así que le doy un mensaje para que se lo diese, la niña se marcha velozmente pero nosotras la seguimos a la distancia.

-¡Shizuru no sé si me arrepentiré por esto, esta va ser mi apuesta que hago por ti voy a darte mi apoyo incondicionalmente, espero por lo más sagrado que no me defraudes, pero nunca olvides mis palabras! (Yo no podía intervenir ellas estaban enamoradas y me lo confirma la forma idiota de Nat de hacer las cosas, así que no me queda más que alegrarme por ella, solo ruego que Shizuru sepa mantener su palabra, porque si no yo mantendré la mía cueste lo que cueste)

Nos acercamos y veo a mi Natsuki a la distancia mi sonrisa se hizo presente dando por terminado las advertencia que me hacia Mai, estaba emocionada ella había venido y por mí, verla como niña pequeña tratándose de ocultarse atrás de una banca por la travesura que había hecho, me causaba ternura y abrazaba con más fuerza su regalo, por esos detalles tan lindos me había enamorado de ella completamente.

Pero veo que trata de irse sin darme la cara, bueno también era típico de ella quererse zafar de las cosas, así que Mai de forma astuta interviene tratando de hacerla enojar para que al último empezara a amenazarla con que me va besar, su manera de hacer las cosas son poco convencionales, pero parecen que son muy efectivas al ver como mi Natsuki se detiene y empieza a correr así nosotras de forma desesperada, mientras siento que me toma el rostro Mai y estamos muy cerca para mi gusto, pero al notar que ella no va a dar marcha atrás queriéndome besar de verdad trato de quitarme pero no me deja; esta mujer es de armas tomar no le importa las consecuencias solo el resultado y recuerdo sus advertencia, si yo me equivoco con mi rebelde ella sin duda se convertiría en la fiera competencia que puedo imaginar, de en vez de mi gran aliada seria mi acérrima rival que podría quedarse con mi Natsuki si llega a proponérselo, de solo de pensarlo me da intranquilidad.

Todo eso se me pasó por alto al escuchar como Natsuki le ordenaba a Mai soltarme, todo se quedó en blanco las personas que nos miraban dejaron de importarme, el agarre de Mai fue perdiendo fuerza, para que terminara esto como ella me está demostrando sabe hacerlo sin miedo y seguridad a que va ganar su apuesta.

-¡¿Por qué Nat?! ¡¿Solo dime por qué quieres que la suelte a Shizuru?! (Y aquí termina mi acto con ellas, conozco bien a mi amiga será todo lo orgullosa que sea y que le cueste demostrar sus sentimientos pero cuando algo le importa ella se transforma en alguien decidido y valiente)

**-¡Porque ella es mi novia!** (Lo grite con todas mis fuerza sin darme cuenta de mi acción y mi corazón junto con mi boca estaba como una locomotora sin freno alguno, toda la culpa la tiene la idiota de Mai por no darme un respiro para darme un momento de asimilar mis sentimientos; con un demonio me salte demasiados pasos por la desesperación, debí decir que primero me gustaba y después con mucha no que digo es con muchisisisisima calma ósea dos o tres años de tratarnos preguntarle a Shizuru si quería ser mi novia; ¿Qué? ¡No soy lenta! ¡Es que me gustan las cosas con calma!, ¡Que no es lo mismo que ser lenta entienden!... Aparte seria en un sitio menos concurrido, no aquí que parecía que estaba dando un show de televisión barata y más por la gente que en vez de seguir su maldito camino y continuar divirtiéndose se empezó a juntar alrededor de nosotras que me observaban como si lo que realice fue lo más romántico del mundo, según ellos dándome su apoyo con su pareja suspirando, aplaudiéndome y chiflando con sus pulgares alzados para mi vergüenza eran muy ruidosos esos metiches… ¡Pues al diablo con todo eso! ¡Ya lo dije ni modo que haga corrección a estas alturas del camino!, ¡Shizuru es mi novia oficial aunque me haya adelantado por unos añitos!)

-¡Ara, ara! (Eso si me dejo en Shock, ¡dijo que era su novia!, no recuerdo cuando me lo pidió, ¡pero a quien le importa esos míseros detalles si el resultado es lo que importa!)

Me pregunto si no estaré soñando de nuevo, así empiezan mis sueños con ella, pero no me percate de haberme dormido antes… Ella comienza avanzar de nuevo y yo le doy el oso a Mai y hago lo mismo para darle alcance, este pequeño tramo se me hace eterno, cada paso me llena de felicidad, hasta que al fin nos encontramos siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, creyendo que esto es otro sueño fantasioso de mi parte, la pellizco para saber si no se va esfumar en el aire.

-¡Auch! ¡Qué demonios porque me pellizcas! (Me dolió no es lo que esperaba de recibimiento)

-Es que pensé que eras una alucinación o un sueño. (Estoy más que entusiasmada al estar en sus brazos y más que este no era una simple fantasía de mi parte)

-Si pensaste eso ¿porque no te pellizcaste tú? eso es lo más lógico. (Sobándome mi mano y reclamándole)

-Mi Natsuki es tan mala quiere que me cause daño. (Esto se lo decía de forma acaramelada, no soltándome ni un instante lo estaba disfrutando demasiado)

-¡Yo cuando diablos dije eso monja! (A qué horas le dije eso, ella tuerce mis palabras a su conveniencia)

-¡Oye! ¡Ya soy tu novia! ¡No debes de tratarme de esa forma tan grosera! ¡Desde ahora es cariño! ¡Mi cielo! ¡Mi amor o terroncito de azúcar! ¡Y tu respuestas deben ser si a todo! (Golpeo mi dedo en su pecho en forma de darle instrucciones de cómo debe hablarme de ahora en adelante)

-¡Ya te volviste loca monja que acaso no te acuerdas como soy!, ¡Yo en mi vida te voy hablar de esa manera tan cursi entiendes jamás de…!

No la deje terminar rodee mis brazos en su cuello y la bese con todo el cariño y deseo que le tengo, ella es mi novia así que podía tomar sus labios cuando yo quiera, esto lo espere con mucha paciencia y no tiene ninguna comparación con lo que me imagine sus labios eran terriblemente adictivos, pero minutos de estar de esta forma saboreando sus labios note que no me correspondía me asuste al pensar que no le había gustado, así que preocupada abro mis ojos, para percibir a mi rebelde roja y desconectada totalmente parecía un hermoso cangrejo despistado.

-¡Mi Natsuki no le agrado el beso! (Finjo llorar)

-¡No!, ¡Sí!, ¡No!, ¡yo claro!, ¡tú nosotras! (Era un total desastre no podía pronunciar palabras coherentes, parece que al sentir sus labios sobre los míos causo un choque en mi sistema del habla y coordinación motriz, en pocas palabras me comportaba como una idiota total, yo Natsuki Kuga no sabía cómo reaccionar soy un desastre; me han besado bastantes veces y este no tiene comparacion, eso si todos robados por esas locas bueno ese es otro cuento; aquí lo importante es que el beso de Shizuru fue como describirlo fascinante, extraordinario de otro mundo con platillo volador y aliens incluidos, pero sobre todo cálido, llenador y curativo para mi lastimado corazón)

Que le pasaba a mi lobo su mirada asesina penetrante cambio a la de un corderito con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes, demasiado inofensivo por la calidez que desprendían de ellos; pero yo no pienso desaprovechar ningún momento esto.

-¡Ya que mi Natsuki se quedó sin decir más yo pondré las condiciones de nuestro noviazgo!…

Localizo a Mai a la distancia llevando consigo a Duran dándome su apoyo con una sonrisa… Mientras a mi Natsuki la tomo de la mano como pareja que somos, saliendo del parque diciéndole lo que me gusta y no, que además soy muy precavida por quien se le acerca en pocas palabras ¡Celosa a morir! y ¡Posesiva de cuidado!, mi rebelde solo asiente con pánico en los ojos muda completamente escuchándome atentamente todo lo que debe hacer, pero verla de este modo y más al saber que es por mi causa la amo más, su nerviosismo al tenerme cerca es más que suficiente para saber que siente lo mismo ósea me quiere… Desde este momento me dedicare para que mi rebelde sea feliz a mi lado, como yo lo soy en este momento inmensamente...

**¡Este es nuestro Hermoso comienzo!**


	14. Chapter 14

Pues ahora con la noticia que con este capítulo alcance por fin a la otra página y ya estoy a la par, así que subiré la continuación uno por semana, es el tiempo que me tardo en escribirlo y editarlo, que lo más seguro va ser entre un sábado y domingo… A lo otro gracias por sus comentarios, Yuri lover 24 pues haber come les va con el top secret de shizuru jaja, Yane 26 la intervención de Mai es divina, además gracias a su ayuda no tardare siglos en terminar el fic jaja, kiki cai 94 me hizo gracia lo de mikoto y mai, pues lo comprometedor seria mikoto robándole la comida a Mai jaja, natsuxshizu4ever, natsuloveshizu, si esperemos que nat no se enoje con la verdad de shiz, además nat nunca se molesta es una alma misericordiosa jaja, lo de nao mmm pues sería una hermandad no consanguínea ósea tipo mai, Hera Sama lo de Natpanda lo puedes comprar en cualquier edición especial en el departamento shizlocaporella ok no jaja, nat ira descubriendo en lo que se metió al estar con shiz jaja, Guest ahora nat es oficialmete novia de su piñata jaja, Liz pues si son cosa seria los celos y más los de Shiz eso si dan miedo jaja, Dashie k pues si son una dinamita esperemos que no exploten las dos después jaja… Hasta la próxima bay:D.

**Capítulo 14**

¡Que magnifico día! Todo luce espectacular casi hasta me saldría una sonrisa de felicidad, como ahora ya me estoy estrenando como la maravillosa novia que debo ser, dedicada, adorable, encantadora y desbordando amabilidad en todo su esplendor.

-¡Hey tú pedazo de animal! ¡Avanza o si no quieres que me baje ahora mismo de mi auto y pulverice esa chatarra!

¡Que! ¡Si soy amable! ¡No me discutan! ¡Lo soy y punto aunque nadie me crea, así que vamos a pasar a otra cosa antes que me enoje! ¿Qué creen que hago a estas horas de la mañana levantada? ¡No saben! ¡Uff! ¡Pues es muy simple! ¡Estoy a punto de recoger a mi Shizuru en los dormitorios de la universidad! como la amable y esplendorosa, encantadora ok creo que entienden el punto; solo mi atención plena las va gozar ella, los demás se pueden ir al mismísimo demonio.

Además para que les miento Mai me levanto en la madrugada y por su culpa estoy llegando tarde, ¿qué eso que digo es contradictorio? Ustedes dirán si te levantaste en la madrugada se supone que debes llegar temprano; pues con esa amiga loca todo puede suceder…

**Unas horas antes…**

En un extenso guardarropa rodeado de estantes de diferentes tamaños de fina caoba, estaba Mai tratando a la fuerza de vestir a Natsuki de estilo menos agresivo y depresivo para su gusto.

-¡Maldición Nat déjate de estarte quejando tanto! ¿Dime en todos estos años no has comprado más que esto? (señalando camisas negras con estampado de calaveras, en todas con diferentes tipos de frases, desde muérete o vete al infierno, pantalones punk con cadenas entrelazadas hasta debajo de las rodillas o de distintos diseños, bueno ahí tenía que admitir que muchos de ellos a su amiga le quedaban excelentes y más con la figura que se carga la condenada; pero ella estaba en busca de algo más decente para Nat, pero no hallaba ninguno para su trauma solo deslumbraba negro por todas partes)

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡A mí me encantan! ¿Acaso solo me levantaste a estas horas para juzgar como me arreglo? (Me doy la vuelta enojada, por haberme robado mis valiosas horas de sueño, la muy idiota me levanto a la cuatro de la madrugada y eso que yo entro a las nueve)

-¿Dime Nat acaso piensas recoger a Shizuru?

-¡Si… le dije que me esperara que la recogería todos los días, pero para eso faltan varias horas! (Bostezando cerrándoseme mis parpados de sueño, nada más había podido dormir una hora, la explicación desde que deje a Shizuru en su dormitorio por una extraña razón la emoción que me invadía al solo recordar sus besos, no me dejaban descansar por la adrenalina; ¡ah! También sus amenazas de que me haría picadillo si me atrevía a engañarla con otra, ese fue el principal motivo de mi desvelo me traumo por completo)

-¡Y dime qué clase de novia piensa recogerla de esa manera tan intimidante! ¡Shizuru va pensar que no la tomas en serio si te ve con el mismo atuendo de vándala! (Si embargo por la conducta de Shizuru creo que no le importaría en absoluto, ¡Pero yo quiero ver a Nat, con la ropa que le compre antes de venir aquí! así que vamos a mover unos hilitos por aquí y por allá, a ver si gano con mi capricho y sinceramente me estoy aprovechando por su estado de zombi durmiente para que no alcance analizar mis intenciones)

-¿Crees que ha Shizuru le disguste si voy vestida como siempre? (Deje de bostezar y fui a tomar a Mai de los hombros desesperada por su comentario)

-(Modifico mi voz completamente a una afligida casi llorando, creo que solo me faltaron los violines para decir esta frase) ¡Si Nat hasta puede que rompa contigo sin ni siquiera considerárselo! (¡Que tremenda soy! debí estudiar actuación melodramática viendo su expresión de espanto me creyó la atolondrada; sé que es imposible que la dejen pero hay que asustar a la lobita si quiero ganar)

-¡Mai que hago! (Hasta se me quito el sueño en ese momento del susto)

-¡Tú confía hija de mis entrañas y sígueme! (Le doy varias palmadas en su espalda tratando de calmarla; Si… lo se soy una manipuladora de lo peor… Pero sinceramente se lo merece por casi medio matarme en el parque, aunque ya me pidió sus disque disculpas)

**Flash back de la noche anterior entre Mai y Natsuki…**

-¡Me duele todo Nat!, ¡si andabas de acosadora debiste defenderme como tú sabes hacerlo, contra ese loco que casi mata a tu mejor e irremplazable amiga! (Alexa me daba analgésicos para calmar el dolor y lisa me ponía hielo para la hinchazón de mi cuerpo)

-¡Yo no soy ninguna acosadora! ¡Solo pasaba por pura casualidad entiendes! Pero tengo que confesarte que yo fui quien te golpeo Mai y fue de pura casualidad también, lo siento. (con un desinterés total, mientras jugaba con duran a la pelota)

-¡Cálmate! ¡No te angusties tanto! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No me supliques de esa manera tan desgarradora para que te perdone! (lo decía sarcásticamente y enojada, esa es la peor disculpa que me ha dado, después me las voy a cobrar mi querida amiga)

**Fin del flashback…**

Unas horas después Natsuki se observaba en un enorme espejo de su recamara, en su reflejo se podía distinguir que traía un chaleco juvenil sin mangas color café claro, una blusa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules…

-¡Tan siquiera no es un vestido, pensé que me obligarías a ponerme uno! (Suspiraba aliviada, pensaba que Mai se querría vengar por sus estado adolorido, pero su amiga es tan blanda como el pan)

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡tampoco quiero cambiar lo que eres, solo que con esto te miras mejor pero sin quitarte ese lado salvaje que atrae mi querida Nat! (Sabía que le quedaría perfecto desde que lo vi en ese aparador y mucha de esta clase ropa le compre, que iré agregándotela poco a poco para que no te percates)

-¡Diablos pero mira es muy tarde! ¡Ya es hora de ir a desayunar Mai para después irme!

-¡Espérate todavía falta algo muy importante! (Pongo mi pose de madre preocupada, dándole indicaciones para que mi taruga hija no eché a perder las cosas con su enamorada)

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ya me vestí como dijiste! ¿Acaso me falta más? ¡No estas exagerando con esto! ¡Solo voy a recogerla, no pedirle matrimonio Mai!

-¡Dios que voy hacer contigo se nota que eres primeriza! (La regaño por tonta, pero aun así la quiero)

-¡Déjate de idioteces Mai y dime que me falta de una vez que se me hace tarde! (Ese tonito de madre loca ya me desquicio)

-¿Que no le piensas llevar flores, chocolates o un presente?

-¡Oh! ¡Eso!

Me dirijo de forma rápida a un cajón de mi recamara al abrirlo, ahí se encuentran una caja de chocolates vacía claro está, una carta, un celular cuyo contenido es una valiosa canción y varios papelitos amontonados, todos y cada uno de ellos son los que me obsequio Shizuru para pedirme disculpas, los guardo como un preciado recuerdo; pero desvió mi atención a una esquina donde esta una cajita negra y la saco satisfecha de no haberla tirado.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Es todo verdad Mai! (Le digo satisfecha enseñándole el regalo de Shizuru)

-¿Cuándo lo compraste? ¡Si no tuviste tiempo para hacerlo! ¡No me digas… se lo ibas a obsequiar sin ser tu novia! (Me dejo sin palabras ella tenía un excelente obsequio en sus manos y sin sugerencia mías, pero lo más raro que lo poseía desde antes)

-Se lo iba a regalar como agradecimiento, por estarme ayudando cuando me lastime el hombro pero… (Vuelven a mi esas duras palabras que me dirigió Shizuru y aprieto el presente)

-Nat, ya me entere lo que sucedió sé que Shizuru fue la persona que te provoco otra depresión aunque fue momentánea; ¡debes prometerme que pase lo que pase con ella no vas a caer en ese abismo entiendes! (La rodeo protectoramente en mis brazos, queriéndole transmitir que yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarla) ¡Así que quita esa expresión y ve por tu novia, que ya es tarde!

-¡Que!

**En el presente…**

Y así es como se me hizo tardísimo, tengo la peor suerte del mundo, esto es lo peor ¡no puedo llegar tarde el primer día que le prometí en ir a recogerla! voy a todo lo que da en mi deportivo hasta que excedo en el límite de velocidad y me para un federal que siendo sinceras en mi época de rebelde sin causa, ya conocía a todos los federales y policías de la zona y me toco para mi desgracia el que siempre me anda sermoneando y cuidando por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Uy cuanto tiempo sin vernos, si es la señorita Kuga quien nos vuelve honrar con su presencia! (Decía un agente federal de cuarenta años y atrás de él había dos jóvenes novatos)

-¡Wao! ¡Cuánto tiempo si es el mismo anciano de Yamada, pero sinceramente eres la última persona que deseo ver; así que supongo te bajaron de puesto porque ahora andas parando a transeúntes; en realidad no me interesa solo dame la multa o lo que sea y déjame ir antes que te desintegres mi querida momia! (mirando mi reloj desesperada, en otro momento hasta lo disfrutaría pero ahorita estoy retrasada)

-¡No te aflijas mucho, solo ando entrenando a nuevos reclutas aún sigo con mi rango de agente!; ¿Pero a ti que te paso acaso no piensas primero mandarme al diablo o irte sin ni siquiera ponerme atención, para empezar una persecución como de película? ¡además se nota que no andas de humor de perros como todas las veces que te he atrapado! (Esto era raro de vez en cuando Kuga le daba lo extremista en el volante, como si quisiera romper una marca o de plano estrellarse con la primera cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, eso sí siempre lo hacía en un lugar solitario, es lo que le llamaba la atención de esta joven, que el daño solo quería causárselo a ella y no a otras personas; toma su celular y verifica la fecha el día que siempre se des trampa y todavía faltan siete meses para que llegue)

-¡Ya terminaste o que, te digo que no tengo tiempo así que apúrate momia y cumple tu maldito trabajo! (Saco mi mano desesperada esperando la multa)

-¡Es bueno notar que aún siguen tus preciosos modales! ¡aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu vestimenta, vaya dejo de verte en pocos meses y te vuelves alguien desconocido! (Ahora si representa su status y eso me llama la atención parece que el señor William, por fin va cumplir su cometido y más ahora que lo necesita con urgencia)

-¡Qué demonios te interesa como me veo!

-¡Ya te enojaste tan pronto! ¡Ya ándale pues vete, después de todo no puedo multarte ni detenerte tu bien lo sabes! (Mis compañeros que son de nuevo ingreso empiezan a reclamarme por dejar ir el infractor, mientras miro que ni lenta ni perezosa se va Kuga sin darme las gracias la muy ingrata y me dirijo a mis sub alternos)

-¡Memoricen bien ese rostro oficiales, esa joven se llama Natsuki Kuga Searrs, la futura presidenta de la corporación de dicha familia, por decirlo así tiene inmunidad no podemos tocarla ni arrestarla! ¡Claro si aún desean sus puestos intactos!

-¿Por qué? (preguntan los dos oficiales enojados por esa orden descabellada)

-¡Ordenes de una persona muy poderosa, pero no se enojen en unos meses ella es exenta a esa orden, más bien cada año en esa fecha tenemos que arrestarla a como dé lugar o mejor dicho debemos protegerla que no se cause ningún daño ella misma; ¡déjenme les advierto que si le pasa algo bajo nuestra tutela, alguien nos hará desaparecer del mapa sin dudarlo! (Después de tres años de la misma persecución, descubrí que ella ese día cumple años y por la investigación de mis compañeros, que al terminar la visita de su padre se desquicia por completo, así que un escuadrón a mi mando está preparado por cualquier contingencia que cause, solo podemos actuar cuando su vida se vea amenazada, así que me toca ver como se destruye poco a poco año tras año)

**"A las afuera de los dormitorios de los becados era la hora pico donde todos se disponían ir a sus clases, también enfrente de ese edificio se encontraban los dormitorios de alumnos, que por alguna razón o vivían lejos de su hogar o llegaban del extranjero, pero eran de familia con dinero, solo los dividía una angosta calle su status social; en ese corto momento salía Shizuru, Harada y Miyu de los becados, para toparse de frente con Tomoe y su sequito guiando a una cara nueva para todas las presentes, además estaba rodeada de una exagerada seguridad que apenas y la dejaba avanzar"**

-¡Ella tiene dieciocho años entro al primer semestre, parece que la transfirieron a mitad de curso de forma apresurada, dicen que estaba en Europa estudiando y viviendo ahí! (Harada Recordando toda la información que se filtró en la mañana, por la figura tan importante que se transferiría a los dormitorios de enfrente)

-¡Ara, ara, parece que de nuevo a ti no se te pasa nada Harada, pero a mí lo único que me importa es la tardanza de cierta personita! (Dándome cuenta que era un poco tarde, espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi salvaje)

-¡Pues debería interesarte a ti también Shizuru!

-¿Por qué? (Sin despegar la vista de mi reloj)

-¡Es la prima de tu amor, ella es Alyssa Searrs, hija de un político muy influyente y poderoso verdad Miyu! (Volteo a ver a la muda de mi amiga y me diese su apoyo pero noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada al suelo para mi sorpresa)

-¿En verdad es su prima si no se parecen en nada? (La observo es linda con su pelo rubio y ojos de color azul eso nadie se lo quita, pero mi Natsuki es hermosa y sexy con un aura arrolladora y atrapante, nada que ver con esta supuesta prima de mi amor; además su comportamiento es todo lo contrario a mi salvaje, ella se mira demasiado creída y superficial excesivamente falsa para mi vista y la manera tan déspota que trata a sus guardaespaldas deja mucho que desear)

**"Toda la atención la mantenía el grupo de Tomoe a la nueva joya que se les presentaba en sus manos, ya no solo tenían en la universidad a la hija de los Kuga sino también de los Searrs, no sabían de qué manera alagarla más o que necesidades tendría para tener la atención en este grupo y se quedara con ellos, además se notaba más tratable o mejor dicho manipulable, no como Natsuki"**

**"Pero todo eso se detuvo en cuestión de segundos, al presenciar como el auto deportivo plateado de la ya bien conocida por todos, se estacionaba enfrente del edificio de los becados de forma llamativa y escandalosa, era un derrape impresionante que solo los más expertos realizarían y además para impacto de todos las ahí presenten, veían bajar a una Natsuki de manera salvajemente sexy, vestida elegantemente como nunca lo habían presenciado en su vida, derritiendo en deseo a más de uno"**

-¡Shizuru perdón por llegar tarde, es que la idiota de Mai tuvo la culpa, también un agente federal igual de idiota me retraso me perdonas! (Le doy mi mirada más sincera que puedo, sé que la regué quizás por eso su semblante se mira rojo por la ira y se me acerca muy irritada, sé que le da sus ataques de locura compulsiva que me aterran y hoy por hacerla esperar me merezco su castigo)

-¡Natsuki vámonos de inmediato! (Le digo colérica al ver que todos los alumnos están viendo con deseo su cuerpo; no imagine que ella podría ser más hermosa, pero ante mi esta una diosa y con sus ojos de cachorro me matan)

"Una joven rubia se acerca enojada a irrumpir la conversación, al sentirse ignorada totalmente"

-¡Torpe! ¡No piensas saludar a tu queridísima prima!

Volteo de inmediato al reconocer esa espantosa voz y para mi repulsión si es la odiosa de mi prima, se acerca con sus estúpidos guardaespaldas, siguiéndola como perritos falderos a un lado de ella y dejando al sequito de Tomoe atrás como basura que son.

-¡Que te trae aquí Alyssa pensé que hoy tendría un maravilloso día pero con tu presencia lo mancha! ¿Acaso los europeos no pudieron soportar tu presencia que te expulsaron del país por ensuciar su aire? (Alyssa y yo somos como los imanes negativo y positivo simplemente nos repelemos)

-¡Pues acaso no te enteraste de que mi padre perdió las elecciones y anda enojadísimo; para terminar llamándome e internarme en esta universidad!

-No… ¿Pero esa es una mala noticia?… ¡A mí me parece que el país se salvó de tener la destrucción total en las manos de tu padre! (Burlándome por la noticia, puedo imaginar la cara de mi tío, echando chispas y despotricando contra medio mundo)

-¡Pues síguete burlando a ver si piensas lo mismo, cuando te diga que mi padre quería que me fuera a vivir contigo! para empezar a fraternizar tú y yo y no sé cuántas tonterías más; me reúse dando el pretexto que me gustaría vivir aquí en los dormitorios universitarios; que lo prefiero mil veces a estar contigo… además por lo que me entere por mi madre, es que te quieren poner de presidenta de las empresas familiares el próximo año, ¿aunque aun no entiendo yo que tengo que ver con esto? ¡Acaso quieren que te felicite por eso! ¡Mi padre está actuando muy raro desde que perdió! (Suspirando derrotada por el cambio drástico de vida que tiene que hacer)

-¡Mi tío está loco! ¿No se supone al terminar mi carrera me haría cargo de la presidencia? ¡Lo más importante de todo! ¡Porque demonios tendría que vivir con una mimada, que cree que el mundo está a sus pies!

-¡Igual de grosera que siempre! (empezando a barrerla de arriba y abajo) ¿Y a ti que mosca te pico? ¡La última vez parecías una desquiciada, vistiendo de negro queriéndote matar con cualquier idiota o estrellando tus autos donde pudieras y ahora en cambio, andas bien presentada y además saludas cortésmente a esa fachosa! (Mirando con desprecio a la acompañante de Natsuki) ¿Acaso ayudas a indigentes como nuevo castigo por tus faltas a la ley? (Me reía degradando a esa joven como me enseñaron, que la gente que no está a nuestra altura es solo basura y así los trato, en cambio mi prima nunca aprende las lecciones por más que le enseñen, ¡que no debe convivir con personas que denigren nuestro nivel social!)

¡Como detesto que hagan esto! pero viendo que la mayoría de la universidad está aquí voy hacer que respeten a Shizuru y mi prima, va ser un claro ejemplo del que se meta con mi novia lo lamentara.

-¡Mi odiosa y detestable primita, que de seguro mi tío te tiro de pequeña por eso quedaste idiota, déjame te advierto algo! (Mi voz inconfundible resuena en todo el lugar y se me quedan viendo con miedo esfumándoseles su cara embelesada que tenían momentos atrás; que si creían que solo por cambiar de atuendo iba modificar mi actitud, ¡Pues se equivocaron la forma que soy es simplemente, por los duros golpes que me ha dado la miserable vida junto con mi familia!)

-¡Natsuki amor! (sujeto su mano sé que quiere llegar a los golpes por el insulto de su pariente, pero está perdida en su enojo que no se percata, que todos los guardaespaldas de su prima están en guardia para atacar, así que hago lo necesario para que no cause problemas, en verdad no me interesan las palabras de esa joven, solo me importa la integridad de mi salvaje; me posiciono de frente de ella y la beso)

Todo mi enojo se fue de paseo al infierno, para entrar al mismísimo cielo al percibir como los labios de Shizuru me tocan y me siento volar nuevamente… Ella me lleva como si yo fuera su fiel esclava y me sienta en el auto, para quitarme las llaves mientras yo la miro embobada con cada acción que realiza y luego dirigirse al asiento del piloto; sin antes ponerse de frente a todos esos miserables.

-(Con su voz cálida y dulce se dirige a todos) ¡Ara, ara! ¡Por favor si tienen la amabilidad de no empezar, con sus nuevos comentarios degradantes a mi persona se los agradecería mucho! (Su postura antes moderada se transforma a una firme e intimidante para dar una fuerte advertencia) ¡Porque si no lo hacen la próxima vez no detendré para nada a mi novia, importándome muy poco su integridad física por más que supliquen!

Después de ver a todos los alumnos y mi prima estática del susto, por la arrolladora aura aterradora de mi novia en su forma encolerizada y dándole las noticia a todos de nuestra relación me deja pasmada, para tomar el control de mi auto y manejar de manera decidida por todo el campus.

-¡Shizuru eres impresionante los dejaste casi orinándose del susto y sin mi ayuda!

-¡¿Porque te vestiste así?! (Desviando completamente el tema y viendo como esa blusa blanca se pega en su perfecta anatomía; estacionándome en el campus de la universidad, antes de que ocasione un accidente por la distracción)

-¿No te gusta? ¡Pensé que te agradaría además quería que nuestro encuentro fuera especial! (Trueno mis dedos pensando en despedazar a Mai, porque parece que a Shizuru no le agrado mi cambio)

-¡Si me gusta! ¡Más que eso me encanta! ¡lo que no me agrada es que todos te quieran comer con la vista! (Haciendo mi berrinche por mis celos)

-¡No te amargues por eso! ¡Con esto se te quitara tu enojo mi monja celosa! (Saco de mi chaleco por fin su obsequio)

-¿Qué es? (Pasándoseme mi momento celos tino; tomando una pequeña cajita negra, abriéndola para quedar derretida por lo bello que era, una cadena de oro con un dije de un lobo plateado que me encanto por lo mono que era, pero noto algo en sus patitas de enfrente)

-¡Que pasa Shizuru no te agrado!

-¡Si me gusto mi caramelo, pero algo dice en sus patitas!

-¡Shizuru como diablos me dices caramelo! ¡Dime de otra forma no así! (subiéndoseme el sonrojo por la vergüenza al escucharla llamarme tan cursimente) ¡Haber déjame lo examino, no recuerdo haberle puesto nada!

Cuando agarro la caja con la cadena cae un papelito en mis piernas y lo leo, era la letra de mi nana Alexa que por cierto fue la que me obligo a conservar el presente.

"Para mi querida niña este es mi regalo aunque sea un poco quiero contribuir con su dicha, de quien siempre te va amar como si fueras mi nieta atte. Alexa"

Detallo el dije sobre las patitas del lobo y traía la letra N de Nasuki y la S en la otra de Shizuru; como adoro a mi nana me da sentimiento de querer ir corriendo y darle un fuerte abrazo por su grandioso gesto, pero eso será después.

-¡Son nuestras iniciales Shizuru, es un regalo de mi nana Alexa para nosotras!

Desabrocho el collar y me dispongo a ponérselo a Shizuru ella captando mi intención se da la vuelta y descubre su cuello hermosamente blanco, que me deja embelesada por unos segundos y sin querer roso su piel suavemente que me hace temblar, así que al ponerlo me separo lo más pronto, como si me quemara una llama desconocida.

-¡Te gusto Shizuru!

-¡Me encanto! ¡Tanto es así que jamás me lo voy a quitar este va ser el símbolo de nuestro amor qué opinas mi salvaje!

-¡Entonces hay que darle un buen festejo, para dar por terminado este pacto que te parece!

Salgo de inmediato del auto extendiéndole la mano galantemente, hasta hago la ridícula inclinación como si fuera un caballero enfrente de su hermosa dama, al bajar la tomo de la cintura fuertemente, empezando a girar con ella como loca al sentir como el aire golpea con sus hojas nuestros rostros, mientras comenzamos a reír felizmente por largo tiempo… estoy actuando tan diferente a como suelo ser, solo sé que con ella muchas de mis barreras caen para sentirme libre de casi todo lo que me aturde…

Pero todo eso se termina cuando veo algo en su mano derecha, que no me había dado cuenta en todo el camino.

-¿Qué es eso Shizuru?

-¡Este es un presente que me trajo Tomoe en la mañana! (Mostrándole una caja de regalo)

-¡Dámela! ¡Ella nunca hace algo sin que salga beneficiada de por medio!

-¡Mi Natsuki esta celosa que otra me dé un obsequio! (traviesamente escondiéndole el regalo atrás de mi cintura)

No le pongo atención y me dispongo a quitarle esa porquería de las manos, mi instinto me dice que se lo arrebate de inmediato y así lo hago, Shizuru se molesta por mi brusquedad, pero le doy un beso quita oxígeno para que se olvide de esa tontería… Aunque he de admitir que hasta a mí se me olvido todo…

**Unas horas después**…

En la noche de ese día en mi recamara me puse a revisar el disque presente para ver lo que era, para mi gran dolor era la maldita revista donde contenía puras sartas de mentiras de esa maldita desgraciada, ella me acusaba que la había seducido con mi dinero después haberme acostado con ella y sin ningún remordimiento la abandone y me pedía una compensación monetaria por dañar su corazón; aparte de mentirosa era estúpida como demonios le van a creer semejante barbaridad, si yo apenas tenía dieciséis y ella veinticinco cuando paso esto…

Le hablo a Mai temblando de la rabia de solo volver a leer esta porquería, esto no lo puedo tratar me pone muy mal, le doy los pormenores de lo sucedido, me dice que me calme y que no haga nada, que ella se encargara del asunto con Tomoe de un solo tajo.

-¡Mai que pasa si esto llega a manos de Shizuru! (arrugando la revista con coraje)

-¡Nat, tendrás que enfrentar esto tarde o temprano, siempre habrá gente maliciosa que querrá destruirte y usara tu debilidad en tu contra y esa sin duda es Shizuru!

-¡No puedo decirle Mai es algo que aún no puedo superar entiendes y te lo pido como amigas nunca se lo menciones!

-¡Como desees, pero mirando que gente así está a tu alrededor me quedare un tiempo indefinido aquí contigo para protegerte Nat! (Aquí voy establecer una oficina provisional, mi padre no creo que se oponga si le digo que estaré con Natsuki, aunque va suponer otra cosa, pero no importa necesito permanecer al lado de mi amiga hasta que crea que esta emocionalmente bien)

**Seis meses después a las afueras del dormitorio…**

Shizuru le había tomado demasiado amor a mi deportivo, yo la recogía y ella me quitaba del volante para conducir pidiéndome más lecciones, que quería aprender a derrapar perfectamente; ¡Si… mi monja ya ha cambiado bastante de como la conocí, al igual que yo! ¡Mi nana menciono que era que estábamos madurando!

Aparte tengo que llegar una hora antes por ella para no crearle conflictos a mi novia, ya saben cómo es Shizuru puro paz y amor a todos, claro cuando le conviene…, Pero todo esto que realizo es por culpa de la descerebrada de mi prima que andaba demasiado amistosa con Tomoe, que después del estate quieto de Mai ni siquiera me dirige la palabra para mi fortuna, no sé qué torturas chinas utilizo para sus fines, pero no me importa con tal de no tenerla cerca, si se mantenían entretenidas mi prima con la otra odiosa por mi mejor; aunque hace dos días vi a mi prima en plan manoseador con la pobre de Miyu, me pregunto que estará pensando la idiota de Alyssa, espero que no se esté pasando de lista con la compañera de habitación de mi monja; en estos meses le agarre un poco de aprecio a esas dos, una desquiciada por el chisme y la otra por el silencio.

Hasta que veo salir a mi deslumbrante novia, bueno que les puedo decir ¡Es el amor! conjugándolo con todas las malditas lentejuelas de su brillante ropa que parecía un antro rodante; ¡Amo a mi novia de eso no hay duda, pero sus gustos para vestirse son horripilantes! Ya trate de convencerla de llevarla a comprarle todo un guardarropa, pero se negó dementemente enojándose conmigo, para terminar llorando diciéndome que no le gustaba como era, haciéndome sentir como la peor novia del mundo, desde ese momento deje de insistirle.

También cuando trate de quitarles sus lentes, para distinguir su mirada sin esa porquería de la época de mi bisabuelito y creo que él estaba más a la moda; me dio tremendo manotazo que aún me da miedo de solo considerarlo hacerlo de nuevo, para advertirme con esa voz de ultratumba que se carga cuando algo no le gusta, que si me atrevo a volver hacerlo sin su consentimiento que me corta las manos… ¡Con un demonio ni que la haya tocado de forma indecente!…

-¡Amor hoy llegaste más pronto! (la beso y entro al auto para conducir a la universidad, pero recuerdo que Harada me comento que ayer el profesor que nos da las primeras horas enfermo, así que tendríamos horas libres; se me ocurre una buena idea para pasar más tiempo con mi salvaje, con eso de los exámenes casi no tenemos tiempo de estar a solas y con el trabajo temporal de mi Natsuki que tiene con Mai, casi no nos da para andar mucho en plan romántico; me dirijo al estacionamiento pero escojo el más desolado donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos)

-¡Oye Shizuru te estacionaste demasiado lejos, aquí ni los fantasmas espantan de lo poco concurrido que es!

-¡Esa es la idea mi amor y si te fijas todavía falta un pequeño toque para que esto quede perfectamente!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Un beso!

-¡Pero si ya me lo diste acaso no te acuerdas!

-¡Ese no cuenta!

Cuando de un de repente Shizuru se posiciona encima de mis piernas y empieza a besarme ansiosamente, ella marca totalmente el ritmo siento su deseo sobre mí, sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para convivir, pero este beso no es como los que siempre nos damos, este para mi temor se lo que significa y que he tratado de postergar por mucho tiempo, con varias escusas que mi novia se las ha creído todas… Rompo el beso para hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Shizuru espérate que haces! ¡Estamos en un lugar público contrólate!

-¡Natsuki déjame tocar solo un poquito no seas mala, hace semanas que no podemos estar a solas por tu trabajo!

-¡Pero tú también estabas ocupada, acuérdate! (Me recorre un escalofrió al notar sus manos viajando a zonas prohibidas) ¡monja pervertida que estas tocando! ¡Ahí no! ¡Te digo que no Shiz!

Ella no me hace caso y ahora está besando mi cuello sin control, mi nerviosismo es mucho pero trato de calmarme, hay un conflicto interno en mí en este momento, es dejar que prosiga esperando que no llegue a más, porque aunque quisiera aun no puedo considerar el hecho de estar con otra persona, me aterra de solo tenerlo en mente.

Para calmar un poco su pasión tomo su rostro y la beso calmadamente tratando de hacer menos caliente el ambiente, estamos en un beso tranquilo por minutos, pero ahora la que se estaba perdiendo en el beso era yo, el contacto de Shizuru me vuelve loca, mis manos sin querer toman vida propia y tocan algo blando, que al bajar mi vista noto perfectamente que era para mí vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón Shizuru! ¡No me di cuenta! (Tratando de quitar mi mano desesperada, al recordar el tremendo manotazo que me soltó solo por quererle quitar sus lentes, ¡ahora imagínense por esto, me mata!; pero mi monja no me deja quitarla, asiendo mis mejillas arder al tener mi mano en esa zona)

-¡No me pidas perdón mi Natsuki! ¡Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que me tocaras, creo que mi paciencia llego hasta aquí!…

Pues en vez de controlar su ímpetu lo acelere más, esta sobre mi completamente besándome con más deseo que la anterior, sus manos están tanteando mi cuerpo encima de mi ropa, estoy sudando tratando de calmarme de no traer una imagen desagradable, quiero concentrarme que solo esta Shizuru en mi mente fuertemente y no aquella mujer que aún me atormenta.

Así que también hago parte de esto, necesito dejarme llevar totalmente y no pensar más; decido tocarla encima de ese engorroso vestido suavemente, sus labios me saborean con fervor mordiendo mi labio haciéndome explotar de excitación, sus movimientos provocativos encima de mí me enloquecen, sale una sonrisa de Shizuru de satisfacción al notar que estoy perdiéndome en sus caricias y pasión, no puedo controlarme más tiempo se desato el fuego acumulado de meses conteniéndome por el miedo.

Trato de quitarle esa espantosa ropa, al no poder empiezo a romperlo con desesperación, haciendo volar lentejuelas por toda la área, mi vista se nubla perdida en la llama de deseo, escucho gemidos de su hermosa boca nombrándome al tocar su piel suave, volteo las posiciones para dejarla debajo de mí y reclino todo el asiento del auto para más comodidad, me estaba perdiendo junto con ella en la lujuria esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás, ya no me importaba ni siquiera el lugar donde nos hallábamos, todo me daba igual yo iba hacer a Shizuru mía en este momento.

Besaba con desesperación con mis ojos cerrados tanteando cada área de su piel, descendiendo poco a poco hasta toparme con su última prenda en la parte superior, suspiro abriendo mis ojos para quitar esa porquería que me obstaculizaba mi labor; me quede muda al ver tan imponente cuerpo debajo de tanta cosa, ¡oh mi dios! todo lo que miraba era espectacular sus curvas bien definidas, nada de lo que observaba tenía un defecto, he visto a muchas modelos en paños menores, pero mi novia está a otro nivel incalculable, ¡demonios como no me di cuenta de tanta belleza!

Pues si antes estaba perdida ahora estaba hundida, perdiendo mi cordura a niveles insospechados, en mi mente solo había una cosa era fundirme completamente con ella, estire mi mano paras quitar su sostén solo me faltaba poco para ver su piel desnuda… Pero algo cambio drásticamente, mi monja toma rápidamente su vestido hecho trisas para cubrirse para mi decepción, por no alcanzar a detallarla con más tiempo, quería ver más y más, hasta saciar esta sed que me consumía y ella es mi perfecto oasis que la calmara.

-¡Que pasa Shizuru! ¡No te cubras! ¡Si es un juego para provocarme no me gusta! (Sale mi voz entrecortada por el deseo)

No me importo la acción de mi novia, me recline para comenzar de nuevo a besarla, creyendo que se había avergonzado por eso su forma de actuar… Percibo varios golpecitos en mi espalda para llamar mi atención.

-¡Estese quieto! ¡Deje de molestar no ve que estoy ocupada! (Dando manotazos atrás de mí, como queriendo matar a un insecto)

No hago caso quien me está molestando, hipnotizada por el hermoso cuerpo que alcance a distinguir, tratando nuevamente de besar a mi monja y quitarle otra vez su ropa que la tenía fuertemente aferrada… Me siguen picoteando con más insistencias hasta que me hartan y volteo encolerizada.

-¡Que acaso no entendió que estoy! ¡oooohhh! ¡Con! ¡Con! ¡Con un demonio! (Volteo a ver a Shizuru espantada por lo que creo que es)

-¿Madre que estás haciendo aquí? (Esto es tan vergonzoso, además porque mi madre anda con esa ropas como las mías)

-¡Que hago aquí todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme hija! ¡No te has comunicado en dos días, dos larguísimos y eternos días, tu padre esta que se me muere de la preocupación, pero ya veo el motivo de tu desatención! (Observo detalladamente a la joven atractivamente salvaje con sus ojos esmeraldas penetrantes y en su pose totalmente sexy, para darle el toque divino esta semidesnuda; después de todo soy una Fujino se apreciar la belleza y la que tengo enfrente mío es una de edición única)

-¡Madre que estás viendo! ¡Ella es mía, voltéate! (Le doy la blusa a mi Natsuki para cubrir su casi desnudez, antes de que mi madre se deleite su pupila)

-¡Silencio hija, que no estas para estarme dando órdenes por la posición en la que te encontré!

Es la madre de mi novia y tienes los mismos gustos de vestir que horror, bien dicen de tal palo tal astilla… pero lo realmente importante, estas cosas bochornosas solo me pasan siempre cuando estoy con Shizuru, después de esto voy a mandarle hacer una limpia completísima…

Entretanto la madre de mi novia empieza a notarse amenazadora contra mí.

-¡Y usted jovencita si me hace el favor de quitarle las manos de encima, de ese lugar privado de mi tesoro inmediatamente!

Quito mis manos como rayo al son de su voz, como si la piel de mi novia fuera de espinas completamente, alzando mis manos como si fuera ir al paredón y el ejecutor de mi fusilamiento fuera mi querida suegra.

-¿Shizuru ella es tu madre?

-¡Si es mi madre!

Se apodera el pánico al escuchar su afirmación y terminar por fin de asimilar mi terrible posición… ¡Su madre! ¡Tu madre! ¡A la madr….! ¡Ya me llevo…!


	15. Chapter 15

Como lo prometido es deuda que actualizaría un sabado, aquí me encuentro lista para la continuación; no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios, Yuri Lover 24, si la suegrita hizo acto de presencia, pero es mejor que si fuera su suegro jaja, Hera Sama pues si supiera dibujar le haría un magnifico diseño de su vestuario de Shiz jaja Claro Nat ya tuvo el privilegio de darse un taco de ojo, que lo necesitaba la pobrecita por tanto ver a Shiz de forma no muy agraciada, pero a cambio la mama de Shiz se cobró igual con ella, le vio hasta donde pudo jaja, Yane 26 si es la peor forma porque se quedan con una impresión no muy digna que digamos X), kikicai94 pues hoy empieza un poco de eso que pides a gritos jaja, Je yurigirl otro trauma para Nat en su gran lista jaja, sobre esa amistad con Tomoe traerá no muy gratas noticias X(, Fierainquieta espero que siga agradándote mis locuras y apodos XD, pues lo de Nat se le salo la pobre que estaba bien entrada jaja, Seizuru no te preocupes Nat es bien buena onda y perdona todo X( creo jaja, Liz espero que siga de tu agrado X), Darkness 7 si la cacharon en pleno reconocimiento de su novia jaja, pues espero que este te sea igual de divertido XD, Luzy si pobre pero quien le manda estar en esas cosas en un lugar público y más si llega la madre de tu novia XD, natsuxshizu4ever, uy si tienes razón si la encuentra el papa de Shiz no hay un mañana ni futuro para nuestra Kuga xD asi por el bien del fic esperemos que no llegue ese terrible dia jaja… Sin mas que agregar, hasta la próxima bay XD…

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

En una limosina lujosa aguardaban intranquilos, todos sus ocupantes mientras recorrían toda la ciudad, rodeada de abundantes autos blindados negros bien organizados, en su interior estaba la escolta y ejército privado camuflado estratégicamente para no llamar la atención, se dirigían todos a cierta universidad.

-¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la universidad de mi bebe Reito?! (Golpeando con desesperación su rodilla, un señor vestido con playera amarilla y un oso en el medio que se prendía como foco de navidad y unos lentes obscuros que parecía al caponé, con pantalones de mezclilla anaranjados y botas vaqueras verdes, era una distorsión de épocas impresionante; es el disfraz que le escogió su amada esposa, para dar encuentro a su preciada hija)

-¡Falta muy poco señor Fujino! (Un apuesto hombre vestido con un carísimo traje de sastre y una excelente educación lo distinguía, se inclinaba con una gran elegancia, dando su respetuosa contestación)

Mi nombre es Reito Kanzaki Minagi de veinte ocho años de edad, casado felizmente y con una hermosa hija de tres años; mi ocupación es ser el fiel asistente del señor Fujino en todo lo que necesite, después del fallecimiento de mi padre tome su lugar como se predispuso, soy su abogado y más eficiente administrador de su basta fortuna; desde generaciones nuestro influyente clan ha estado bajo las ordenes de su familia, desarrollando siempre cargos importantes; el motivo uno de los antepasados Fujino salvo el honor de nuestro respetado linaje; descendemos de la línea directa de un antiguo emperador de Japón y como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, ellos ganaron toda nuestra lealtad hasta esta generación y las consiguientes; nuestro lema es el honor hace a la persona y así nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma en no defraudar los grandes valores de nuestros antepasados.

Nuestros miembros podemos elegir a muy temprana edad que puesto vamos a liderar, para irnos educando para ser excelentes en nuestra especialidad, llegando a ser competitivos a nivel mundial, por mi inteligencia y diplomacia no me fue difícil decidir mi gran servicio a los señores Fujino, mi pequeña hermana Mikoto por su destreza en las artes del combate y desorbitante fuerza que heredo de mi madre, es la encargada de la seguridad y su protección, haciéndose la líder más admirada de todo el ejército privado y guardaespaldas que se entrena para salvaguardarlos; al ocupar ese importantísimo desempeño, ella dejo de lado el apellido Kanzaki para tomar el Minagi, para dar honor a nuestra grandiosa madre.

Como el poder económico y político de la imponente familia Fujino es demasiado basto, nuestro Clan se dividió en secciones, que es administrativo y legal a cargo de mí, seguridad que es ejecución de Mikoto, la red de información global es a funcionamiento de nuestra prima Yukino Kikukawa, educación y contratación de maestros privados para toda nuestra elite y por supuesto de las generaciones Fujino, que es a cumplimiento de Haruka Suzushiro nuestra prima política por su matrimonio con Yukino y por ultimo pero no menos importante la que se ocupa de la salud y su bienestar la doctora Midori Sugiura, desempeñando con gran esfuerzo con decenas de médicos a su mando, en el campo de investigación al desarrollo de nuevos tratamientos para enfermedades que aún no tienen solución, pero especializada principalmente en el campo de la fertilidad, su motivo que según ella que de ningún modo va permitir que tengamos otra crisis, de no tener un heredero en la familia Fujino como lo que sucedió años atrás, que casi se nos derrumba el mundo a nuestro clan por ese estado de emergencia y nuestra tía loca, perdón digo nuestra respetada y querida tía está en la obligación de que siga la línea consanguínea con la señorita Viola a como dé lugar; para sintetizarlo pobre del futuro enamorado de la señorita Fujino, si cae en manos de Midori, que será sin ninguna duda su conejillo de indias para dar un sano y fuerte sucesor…

Ahora nuestra principal misión es dar encuentro a la señorita Viola, si es preciso inmovilizaremos toda la ciudad…, El señor Hayato me hablo desesperado por el trágico suceso que nos mortifica a todos, ¡Nuestra señorita a desaparecido por dos días sin aviso alguno!; desde el momento que se tomó esa descabellada decisión, de dejarla ir sin protección a un país extraño nuestro clan se opuso con todas nuestras fuerzas; mi madre quería por lo menos se llevaran a mi hermana Mikoto para que nunca le pasara nada, pero la señorita Viola se negó categóricamente, para causarnos a todos una inmensa intranquilidad… ¡Solo espero que este bien!… ¡Porque si algo le sucede por pequeño que sea, no me importa si es un mísero rasguño!… ¡Nuestro gran poderío arrasara, para quien se haya atrevido a tocar a nuestra futura jerarca!…

-¡Señor Hayato, señora Naomi ya llegamos! ¡Déjenme verificar el aérea si es segura! (Decía una hermosa joven con su brillante cabello largo y negro, para resaltar poseía a cada lado unas trenzas como símbolo de su posición, dando a reconocer el desempeño en su clan a su corta edad de veintidós años; poseía una aura inquieta pero al momento de realizar su trabajo, se ponía al cien por ciento seria, dejando atrás su travesura y dando con su mirada dorada una advertencia de peligro, nadie le ha ganado una pelea ni siquiera cuando era menor, por eso se ganó a pulso el sobrenombre del demonio gato, por su gran agilidad que puede destruir sin que su oponente ponga resistencia, dejando a todos fuera de combate con un solo movimiento)

-¡Mikoto no es necesario dar tanto despliegue, si te das cuenta nos hemos vestido de esta forma, para no causar un alboroto por nuestra presencia! (Naomi no queriendo llamar demasiado la atención)

-¡Pero señora Fujino ese es mi trabajo! ¡Además me pondré este suéter con capucha negra y estos lentes, también traje uno para ti hermano! (Señalando según ella lo obvio que tenía que protegerlos y poniéndole en un siéntanme a Reito dichos complementos, para su alegría es que se sentía celoso que todos estuvieran disfrazados menos el)

-¡Si van con eso Mikoto creerán que son ladrones o peor aún secuestradores! (Decía la señora Naomi)

"El chofer se parquea lejos de los dormitorios para no dar sospechas, dejando a las escolta posicionarse no muy lejos y el ejército rodear todo el edificio con cautela"

Mientras trato de razonar con la pequeña de Mikoto, mi querido esposo salió del auto desesperado junto con Reito, sin esperarnos siquiera.

Entonces decidí seguirlos con Minagi, pero enseguida nos topamos con una joven muy simpática.

-¡Señora! ¡Disculpe mi incumbencia! ¿Usted por casualidad es mama de Shizuru? (Harada dando por entendido que en su vida miraría a alguien con esa ropa y lentes de nuevo y si fuera posible tendría que ser pariente de su amiga)

-¡Si soy su madre Jovencita! ¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Disculpe mi descortesía soy Harada Chie, compañera y amiga de su hija!

-¡Eres amiga de mi adoración entonces es un gusto conocerte; serias tan amable de indicarme dónde está mi hija!

-¡Claro señora, ella ya se fue a la universidad!

Con esas indicaciones y percatándome que mi Viola estaba bien, nos dirigimos a su encuentro, dejando atrás al testarudo de mi esposo, le indico al chofer que nos estacionáramos en el sitio más lejano de la universidad.

Mikoto salió a verificar el lugar por su obsesión por la seguridad, mientras la esperaba en el auto, me dispuse hablarle a mi esposo y decirle donde estábamos no sin antes escuchar su berrinche en el teléfono, sinceramente él y mi hija son idénticos de celosos y posesivos; cuando oigo la voz de mi tesoro y salgo de inmediato del auto, volteando alrededor distinguiendo no muy lejos de ahí un auto deportivo plateado, creyendo escuchar mal me iba a dar vuelta y regresar, pero otra vez escucho la voz de mi hija nombrando a una tal salvaje, en un tono demasiado sugestivo.

Me dirijo a paso apresurado a ese auto y quedar en completo shock al notar a mi tesoro en pleno agasajo con esa joven, parecía que estaban muy ocupadas en su labor, que no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, Viola estaba completamente debajo de esa joven, estaban a punto de llegar a más para mi consternación; para su suerte mi hija parece que al fin se da cuenta de que me encuentro enfrente de ellas, asustándose y cubriendo su casi desnudez pero la muchachita no lo hace, queriendo reanudar con la deshonra de una Fujino, antes de dar sus votos en matrimonio.

Aunque la joven se caí de lo hermosa que esta, no le voy a permitir este insulto a nuestra prestigiosa familia, así que le ordeno quitarle las manos de encima de mi hija en mi tono psicótico, al hacerlo ella de inmediato lo hace y le ordeno bajarse del auto y lo realiza en un siéntanme como si su vida dependería de ello; ella es tan linda y tierna cuando obedece con sus ojos de cachorrito asustado; no pude enojarme más tiempo y la abrazo fuertemente como si fuera mi muñeco de felpa.

-¿Señora que hace? (La mama de mi novia se me abalanza y me abraza, no sé cómo debo reaccionar no soy muy afán de esta demostración de afecto, muy pocas personas lo hacen por mi forma de ser)

-¿Dime quien eres muchacha? (No soltándola, notando su incomodidad al tenerme tan cerca)

-¡Seño…ra! ¡Matsu…moto Soy su novia! (Demonios tener a mi suegra tan cerca, me está matando y suelto puras idioteces)

-¡Mi novia… que encantadora joven!, ¡no sabía que tenía una adorable novia a mi edad! ¡Entonces puedo besarte! (Me inclino para darle un beso en su mejilla, para notar como cambia su hermoso rostro a uno rojo carmesí)

-¡Mama suéltala de inmediato! ¡Ella quiso decir que yo soy su novia! (Quitando a mi madre del agarre de mi salvaje)

-¡Si… su novia! (Natsuki señalando a Shizuru furiosa, por no poder decir nada coherente)

-¡Y tu infiel te he dicho miles de veces, que no debes dejarte tocar por otra persona! (Dándole un leve pellizco para que reaccione)

-¡Auch! (Siempre hace lo mismo cuando se enoja) ¡Pero es tu madre! ¿Hasta con ella esta esa regla? (Tratando de explicarle a mi Shizuru, que es una locura celarme con su mama, Mai, lisa, Alexa y para colmo con mi pobre Duran o sea para ella yo le coqueteo a quien se deje)

-¡Si nada más yo puedo tocarte y besarte entiendes amor! (Indicándole otra vez con mi dedo en su pecho, todas las reglas que le puse en nuestro noviazgo)

Estaba observando como mi hija regañaba a la que me acabo de enterar en este momento es su novia, mi cabeza trata de darle una justificación a lo que está sucediendo, mi hija es por mucho a la vista no deseable, en cambio noto en la mirada de esa joven un ferviente amor, como si en ella deslumbrara a una diosa.

Viola sigue dándole indicaciones de manera posesiva, a la que en este momento empiezo a mortificarme, por la forma tan celosa como mi hija la trata; pero ella no se mira fastidiada por las actitudes tan sofocantes de mi tesoro, en cambio en su rostro hay una sonrisa, me descoloca lo que observo parece que le agrada a esa joven esa atención desmedida.

Me distraigo escuchando un fuerte grito y es de Mikoto, la distingo que viene corriendo a dirección de Viola, hasta que me doy cuenta porque su estado alarmado, ¡ella cree que Natsuki es un agresor!, por la manera cómo se estaba comportando mi hija, me quedo estática al notar que no podre detener el daño fatal que le ocasionara a ella.

-¡Te voy a desaparecer por osar dañar a la señorita! (Mikoto enfurecida al apreciar a la señorita Fujino, forcejear con su agresora)

Me percato para mi alivio que la novia de mi hija la alcanzo a ver, creyendo que se haría a un lado como cualquier persona normal lo haría por reflejo, pero en vez de esquivar el golpe Natsuki lo recibe de lleno, al poner su cuerpo como protección al de Viola, dejándome admirada por no querer moverse sin ningún titubeo y resguardarla aun a costa de su integridad; me alarmo por conocer lo potente que puede ser Mikoto y más si va enserio.

-¡Shizuru estas bien! (cuando vi que alguien encapuchado se dirigía corriendo a nuestra dirección, abrace a mi novia al creer que ese maldito, quería hacerle daño a lo más valioso que tengo en la vida)

Esa joven de forma delicada aleja a mi hija y se dispone a combatir con una descontrolada Mikoto de manera sorprendente, para dejarme muy fascinada y sin habla, por el derroche de movimientos perfectos y armoniosos que realizaba, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien darle pelea a Minagi, además su mirada antes cálida y su actitud nerviosa se transformó a una decida con mucha furia e ira, haciendo ensombrecer su bella mirada en odio puro, queriendo hacer pedazos a quien ella cree que quiso lastimar a su novia.

Aunque Mikoto por única vez la está teniendo difícil por lo veloz y letal que es la joven, el primer golpe descomunal que le dio le está dando la ventaja, esa muchacha esta por perder el conocimiento; además me está demostrando hasta donde es capaz de llegar por mi hija sin dar marcha atrás; parece que ella es demasiado sagaz y se da cuenta que no podrá triunfar y antes de sucumbir nos grita a nosotras de manera desgarradora, que me transmite el temor que está sintiendo, al creer que nos puede hacer un mal; nadie pone tanto empeño sin sentir un amor profundo.

-¡Señora llévese de aquí a Shizuru! ¡Les voy a dar el tiempo suficiente, para que estén a salvo! (Debo resistir mi cuerpo tiembla de lo débil que me dejo el sofocante impacto, pero aunque me cueste la vida no lo voy a dejar pasar)

Mi hija parece no notar que es su escolta el encapuchado, porque aun con las ordenes firmes de su novia ella se dirige a su dirección, angustiada y llorando al verla tan mal, eso me hace reaccionar para querer darle la orden a Minagi de detenerse, pero no me escucha por la tremenda locura de golpes que se están desarrollando; hasta que Natsuki no puede más y cae de rodillas, pero con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad se aferra a las piernas de nuestra protectora, no dejándola avanzar.

-¡Aun tienes fuerza me sorprendes! (El puño de Mikoto está encima de Natsuki para deshacerse de su agarre, no puede creer que aun pueda moverse después de darle su golpe especial, nadie ni sus maestros de artes marciales lo habían resistido, en cambio ella aparte de aguantarlo le dio una maravillosa pelea, que la dejara molida en días por la patada que no logro rechazar; es una lástima que esta incauta tratara de lastimar a la señorita Viola, habrían sido una dupla magnifica en combate; así que no tiene más opción que arremeter con todas sus fuerza para dar por terminado esto; pero una sorpresiva mancha roja no la deja terminar su acción, empujándola a un lado haciendo trastabillar un poco, quería arremeter contra la mujer al pensar que era su cómplice, al detallar al supuesto colaborador, era una joven pelirroja con ojos violetas muy bella, con una mirada de odio sin igual que le dirigía)

-¡No te voy a dejar que le pongas otra vez un dedo encima a Nat, sobre mi cadáver entiendes! (La idiota de mi amiga se le había olvidado darme un contrato de mi empresa, la iba regañar a morir eso pensaba, hasta que noto que estaba siendo gravemente agredida, se me olvido todo para correr a su dirección y empuje a su atacante con todas mis fuerzas, cuando se lo quite de encima Nat se desmallo en el acto, ¿quién era ese encapuchado para causarle tal daño y dejarla en esa condición?)

-¡Quítate mujer! ¡Voy a deshacerme del agresor de la señorita! (Mikoto queriendo terminar con lo que empezó, pero esa pelirroja no la dejaba poniéndose fieramente en su camino)

-¡Maldito que acaso pretendes matarla! ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar esto! (Levanto mi mano para golpear a ese encapuchado por lo que le hizo a mi amiga, pero con mucha facilidad me detiene sosteniéndome en sus brazos, inmovilizando mi cuerpo con el suyo)

-¡Basta detente! (Le ordenan a Mikoto la señora Fujino) ¡esas jóvenes no son ningún agresor, la que golpeaste es la novia de mi hija y la otra supongo alguien conocido!

Mi Natsuki por la pelea que se iba desarrollando se había alejado descomunalmente, por más que trataba de alcanzarla no lo lograba hasta este momento que Mai intervino defendiéndola, me dirijo donde está mi novia totalmente inconsciente, pongo delicadamente su cabeza en mi regazo, llorando al verla de nuevo mal por protegerme tan locamente.

-¡Estas demente amor! ¡No tenías que llegar a ese extremo para protegerme, que voy hacer si te pasa algo! (Su rostro no tenía ningún golpe, pero su ropa demostraba que el mayor daño lo recibió su cuerpo)

-¡Suéltame! (Le digo al encapuchado al quedarse quieto por la orden de esa señora, al soltarme me incoó de inmediato para revisar los signos de Natsuki mientras Shizuru no para de llorar, tomo de inmediato mi celular hablándole a Youko para que me auxilie, pero mi amiga me detiene sorprendentemente al ver que reacciono)

-¡Cálmense estoy bien! (Si bien fregada, pero me aguanto) ¡Son unos golpecitos que ni risa me causan! (Claro si me rio me muero) ¡No le llames Mai tendré problemas si lo haces! ¡Y Shizuru no llores más, menos por mi causa! (Estirando mi mano tocando sus mejillas, medio inconsciente)

Estaba sorprendida como la novia de mi hija, trataba con esfuerzo de calmarla importándole muy poco si ella no se encontraba bien; se levanta con gran dolor con ayuda de la pelirroja.

-¡Parece que hubo una confusión Natsuki! ¡Mi sobrino creyó que atacarías a mi hija por eso te agredió! ¡Me disculpo por esta vergonzosa falta de nuestra familia! (Inclinándome para disculparme)

-¡Oh! ¡Entonces él lo hizo para defender a mi Shizuru! (Cualquiera que la proteja no es mi enemigo; le extiendo mi mano para terminar este conflicto, no quiero tener discordia con su familia basta con la desunión de la mía, pero mi amiga irritada no piensa lo mismo)

-¡Tu desconsiderado! (hablándole al encapuchado) ¡Esa idiota! (señalando a Nat) ¡te podrá perdonar, pero yo no lo hare! ¡Cuídate porque un día de estos me las cobrare! (Mai que echaba lumbre por los ojos, porque su amiga haya perdonado tan fácil a ese animal, pues qué demonios le daba Shizuru para amansar a Nat… No me digas que ya se comió el pastelito y no me lo dijo, que clase de amiga traicionera no me dice eso; la mataría en otro momento porque en este ya se le adelantaron)

Para terminar todo esto con broche de oro, mi esposo llega y abraza a nuestra hija como si no la hubiera tenido con él en siglos.

-¡Hija sabes lo preocupado que estaba, pensé cosas horribles que te pasaban, estos dos días fueron un martirio! (Casi llorando el señor Hayato)

-¡Papa me ahogas! ¡Espérame en un rato te atiendo! (Soltando su abrazo para dirigirse a su salvaje, para ayudar a Mai a sostenerla y ponerla en su deportivo)

-¡Mi bebe! (Solo miraba como su tesoro lo hacía a un lado, para ayudar a una desconocida que se miraba muy débil al caminar, pero la joven se detiene a medio camino con esfuerzo y me habla cálidamente)

-¡Señor lamento que no me encuentre en las perfectas condiciones para decirle esto! ¡Pero aun así le diré que siempre cuidare a su hija! (Por fin dije algo coherente a uno de mis suegros, que aun en mi estado le susurro a Mai, si acaso estoy viendo mal por los golpes o mi suegro parece vaquero galáctico, de un lejano futuro que ruego no espero conocer por su ridícula ropa; sin lugar a dudas acabo de entender porque mi monja se viste así, todos ellos son los culpables que no quiera dejar su look de piñata; ¡Pero se los voy a perdonar únicamente si me dan a su hija! ¿Qué? ¡Porque me ven acusadoramente, como si estuviera haciendo trampa! ¡Es justo a mi parecer!)

**Mientras en el Horizonte se aleja Natsuki con Mai, dejando todos los presentes atrás...**

-¡Mi tesoro ven a darle un abrazo a tu encantador padre! (me quedo pensando en las palabras de esa joven me dirigió, hasta que se va con la pelirroja dejando atrás a mi hija no muy feliz por quedarse; voy con mi esposa para que me explique lo sucedido y que me diga porque la actitud tan desinteresada de mi adoración, con mi presencia al no hacerme caso a mi petición e ignorarme, pero un clic en mi cerebro hace unir pequeñas sospechas) ¿Hija quién es esa joven que me hablo?

-¡Esa joven… se llama Natsuki Kuga y soy su novia! (Suspirando al recordar esa gran verdad, que le hacía revolotear el corazón aun de meses de lo sucedido)

-¿Qué? (Asimilando la noticia hasta que se da cuenta, de la trágica noticia) ¡Yo la descuartizo! (Hayato enojado se dispone a dar órdenes) ¡Reito llama a toda nuestra escolta que esta oculta! ¡Hoy vamos a dar cacería a esa Natsumounstro, por atreverse a poner sus ojos en mi princesa!

-¡Padre tú le tocas un pelo a mi novia y no me vuelves a ver en tu vida!

-¡Pero mi princesa! (se detiene de inmediato y encogiéndosele el corazón por pensar en no verla jamás)

-¡Nada de princesa! ¡Ella la amo con todo mí ser, no voy a permitir que la vuelvan agredir aunque sea un accidente, entendido Mikoto y Reito es una orden! (Todos asienten asustados por mi advertencia, mi padre de mala gana pero lo hace)

Después de poner los puntos sobre la mesa a mi familia, nos dirigimos al hotel donde se hospedan, mi madre saca a mi padre sutilmente por las bebidas junto con Reito, dejando nada más a Mikoto, que se notaba muy apenada por lo sucedido, sentándose a la orilla de nosotras.

-¿Desde cuando eres Novia de Natsuki?

-¡Hace seis meses Madre, ella me lo propuso!

-¡Bueno por lo que vi, ustedes no tienen una relación muy santa!

"Mikoto estaba bebiendo tranquilamente agua en silencio, pero escuchar a la señora Naomi insinuar algo más íntimo, escupe su bebida sonrojada viendo a la señorita"

-¡Mama que dices!

-¡Pues lo que escuchas hija, acaso no recuerdas como te encontré, estabas desnuda debajo de esa joven en las mismas condiciones, que quieres que crea!

"Pues si antes el sonrojo era evidente de Mikoto ahora era una remolacha andante, se levantó apresurada para salir de la habitación y no seguir escuchando cosas bochornosas de la señorita"

-¡Si me disculpan yo me retiro Señora Naomi, Señorita Shizuru!

-¡Siéntate Mikoto y cierra esa puerta! (Decían las dos Fujino mostrando su poder)

-¡Entonces ahora vamos hablar seriamente hija, le diste tu virginidad a esa joven!

-¡Mama!

"Mikoto solo se hundía en su asiento, poniéndose los cojines en sus oídos, por su miseria al no poderse retirarse"

-¡Te los estoy preguntando Viola Fujino, si no me lo dices le diré a tu padre como esa joven te estaba deshonrando en mi presencia!

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¡Esas son cosas nuestra mama!

-¡Como que para que! ¡Para obligarla a cumplir su falta! ¡Casándote de inmediato contigo y si no quiere cumplirte! ¡Mikoto!

-¡Si señora! (Esa orden le agradaba era música para sus oídos, debajo de su asiento sacaba una enorme espada heredada de generación en generación de la familia Minagi y la desenfundaba para dejar ver un terrible filo en ella)

-¡Guarda eso de inmediato Mikoto! (asustada imaginando atravesada a mi salvaje por eso) ¡No me he entregado a ella todavía mama!

-¡Viola espero por tu bien que me estés diciendo la verdad! ¡Te creeré por el momento! ¡Ahora cuando regrese tu padre, los dejare solos y lo consentirás mucho para que se le pase el susto, de que su preciosa hija tiene novia! (Y por fortuna aun con su honra intacta)

-¡Muy bien mama lo consentiré!

**Unas horas después a las afuera de la mansión de la Familia Kuga, se encontraba Mikoto escoltando a la señora Fujino, para visitar a su futura hija.**

-¡Mikoto aun sigues con esa capucha!

-¡Señora es por la protección de su hija, si alguien me reconoce puede relacionarlo con su familia!

-¡Esta bien entonces no te la quites, pero recuerda muy bien esto Mikoto, mi hija no se debe enterar de esta visita entendido!

-¡Por supuesto señora!

Pues cuando ingresamos a la residencia los sirvientes me trataron muy amable, parece que mi hija se la pasa muy seguido aquí al relacionarme de inmediato con ella, una amable señora que se llama Alexa me llevo a la recamara de Natsuki al seguir convaleciente y más por no dejar que la atendiera su doctora, que eso me llamo la atención ¿por qué trataba de ocultar su estado, a su familia tan fieramente que no le importa su salud?

Al entrar notamos como esa joven pelirroja atendía las heridas de Natsuki con mucha dedicación, que doy gracias a Zeus que no se encuentra aquí mi Viola, para que le arme un escándalo por sus celos, la joven pelirroja me da la bienvenida y le echa una mirada de muerte a la pobre de Mikoto; para aligerar la tensión entre ellas dos, las tripas de mi fiel guardaespaldas rugen como león sin comer en años, eso le pasa por no comer sus alimentos momentos atrás, por taparse sus oídos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Mai dale de comer al muchacho y déjame platicar con la mama de Shizuru! (Natsuki recostada en su cama muy adolorida, el primo de su monja pega duro)

-¡Todavía no termino de curar tus heridas que este te causo! ¡Y me pides que le de comer después de lo que te hizo! ¡Por su culpa casi te pierdo! (Mai estaba entre irritada y preocupada por su amiga)

-¡No se preocupes señorita Mai yo terminare de curarla! ¡Así que por favor dele algo antes que se nos muera, es que no resiste mucho sin comer! (La señora Fujino recordando que todos los fuertes tienes debilidades, Aquiles su talón y su escolta su estómago sin fondo)

-¡Pero! (quejándose Mai)

-¡Nada de peros Mai ya escuchaste ve dale de comer! (su amiga parecía niña caprichosa, nada más faltaba tirarse al piso y patalear)

-¡Ya que! ¡Acompáñame tú! (Mai resignada al darle de comer al enemigo, pero puede vengarse con darle comida echada a perder o antes la escupe o la tira al piso, lo que sea está bien para cobrárselas)

-¡Y Mai! (Mirando esa sonrisa vengativa que conocía de su amiga)

-¡Que! ¡Ahora que! (Estaba interrumpiendo nat sus planes, de cómo hacer sufrir al encapuchado)

-¡No lo envenenes! (Le daba la orden muy enserio, hasta vi su cara de decepción antes de salir de mi recamara)

-¿Esa muchacha llamada Mai no está enamorada de ti? ¡Es que se nota una sobreprotección exagerada! (Hablaba preocupada Naomi, por una posible rival para su hija)

-¡No señora el único amor que ella me tiene es fraternal, se lo puedo asegurar! (sé que ella me trata de esa forma porque le recuerdo a su fallecido hermano Takumi y de alguna manera me adopto como si fuera su hermana pequeña; al no conocerle esta historia a fondo de Mai, muchos malinterpretan sus atenciones con amor)

Escaneo su recamara con cuidado como buena suegra o madre protectora, siempre nuestras cosas dicen un poco de cada uno y noto que su habitación decorada con azul eléctrico con negro, es muy moderna, con televisión de plasma, computadora y un reproductor de última generación, hay una estanterías de muchos libros y me acerco a curiosearlos y todos son de poesía.

-¡Me puedes decir una de ellas! (Señalando los libros Naomi)

-¡Perdón señora pídame todo! ¡Pero eso no puedo!

-¡oh! ¡Nada más son de adorno perdón!

-¡Me sé todos esos de memoria, pero deje de recitarlas hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eso que realizaba, me hacía sentir alguien que valía en la vida!

-¿Y ahora Natsuki, ya no te sientes que vales?

Noto mucha tristeza en su semblante desviándome la mirada y de inmediato se acerca un hermoso perro con mirada azul fuerte que no había visto y se recuesta al lado de ella, como tratando de consolar a su dueña mientras ella lo acaricia con ternura.

-¡Señora aunque yo no valga nada! ¡Su hija se ha convertido en mi aliciente para ser mejor persona, sin ella mi vida pierde el significado, por Shizuru estoy dispuesta a dar hasta mi último respiro, para que ella se encuentre bien!

Me acerco al escucharla hablar de sí misma con tan poco aprecio y sus ojos no mostrando fuerza que me entristece, acaricio con cuidado su mejilla queriéndole transmitir cariño que parece que lo ocupa con urgencia, noto otra vez ese estado defensivo su cuerpo se tensa al contacto.

-¿Pasa algo Natsuki? ¡Te molesta que te toque!

-¡Yo… señora no quiero ser descortés con usted, pero no me agrada el contacto!

-¡Pero yo vi claramente como estabas con mi hija consumando, nuevamente su largo noviazgo! (Queriendo desviar el tema, es muy pronto forzarla a que me diga lo que le pasa, pero su estado anímico me indica que es algo grave)

-¡Que! ¡No señora! ¡Nosotras! ¡Yo y ella! ¡Nada más esa vez! ¡Usted! ¡Suegra! ¡Interrumpir! (Ahora hablo como aborigen o primitivo dando señas y cortando palabras al terminar cada frase; ¡no, pero que impresión doy sinceramente a de pensar que conmigo sus nietos saldrán igual de elocuentes que yo!… ¡Alto ahí! ¡Alto ahí! ¡Acaso acabo de pensar en hijos y familia con mi monja! Esos golpes si me dejaran secuelas después de todo, estoy pensando locuras)

Parece ser que mi hija dijo la verdad, que ellas aún no han llegado a mas, así que con esto doy por terminada mi visita para irnos nuevamente a Japón, no sin antes advertirle que si llega deshonrar el honor de mi hija, la caso con ella con pistola si es necesario, si Mikoto no la mato yo acabo de hacerlo por el terrible susto que le metí... Pero esta muchacha ya tiene mi aprobación absoluta, por su muestra de amor al proteger a mi Viola… Antes de retirarme beso su mejilla cariñosamente.

-¡Natsuki hija dejo al cuidado a mi valioso tesoro contigo, espero que lo protejas por nosotros!

-¡Con mi vida lo hare señora, se lo prometo!

Salimos para irnos directo al hotel y llevarme arrastras a mi esposo de vuelta a Japón, pero noto algo inquieta a mi guardaespaldas.

-¿Que te sucede Mikoto?

-¿Señora Naomi uno se puede enamorar a primera vista?

-¿Claro tu acaso te enamoraste de alguien?

-¡Si pero en vez de primera vista fue al primer bocado, esa pelirroja que me insulto a morir cocina puros manjares, se acuerda lo que le dije!

-¡Por supuesto, si no recuerdo mal comentaste que aquel que hiciera deleitar tus papilas gustativas, se casaría contigo!

-Pues ya lo encontré señora Naoimi déjeme quedarme aquí, hasta que cumpla mi objetivo y conquistar a Mai, después de eso llevarla conmigo de regreso como mi esposa.

-¡Claro que puedes quedarte, pero tienes que seguir haciendo pasar por su primo; además ya era hora que te fijaras en alguien, tu madre estará feliz por la noticia, asimismo puedes vigilar la honra de mi hija!

**Un mes después…**

-¿Oye Shizuru ese encapuchado te tiene que seguir siempre?, ya nos dijiste que es tu primo lejano y que tiene una extraña enfermedad en su piel por eso siempre anda cubierto, pero que te persiga como si fuera tu sombra asusta. (Harada preocupada por el actuar del supuesto pariente, ya tenía suficiente con el comportamiento extraño de Miyu, que se desaparecía con Alyssa en las noches, para tener a otro loco y sus neuronas no daban para más con este invierno matador, ahora si envidiaba a Shizuru por tanta garra que traía encima)

-¡Ya ni me lo menciones que por su culpa no he podido estar a solas con mi novia y cuando logro deshacerme de su presencia, es solo por minutos sin dejarme hacer ciertas cositas de pareja, tú me entiendes verdad Harada!

-¡Uy, eso es grave y con lo hot que es tu novia, debe ser un crimen capital no aprovecharla! (Pobre de Shizuru eso si es tortura) ¿Hablando de tu novia porque no estas con ella, esta fecha que es tan especial?

Ahí me detuve por completo que día especial se festejaba hoy, no era nuestro aniversario para nada, además Natsuki me dijo que hoy no podría verme y que no la buscara que estaría ocupada, quería reclamarle pero su mirada decaída me detuvo.

-¿De qué se trata Harada? ¿Que se me paso?

-¡Que no sabes el día que cumple años tu novia, pues que descuidada eres Shizuru!

Eso sí me cayó como balde de agua fría, hoy cumple años mi Natsuki y no sabía nada de nada, ni siquiera le había comprado un obsequio; me llevo a Mikoto desesperada a comprar aunque sea un ramo de flores e ir a buscarla…

"En la tarde en la mansión Kuga estaba Shizuru con Mikoto en el jardín, que por una extraña razón no la dejaron ingresar siendo detenida por los sirvientes, que se comportaban de forma rara"

Soy una horrible novia, no sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños y para rematar solo pude conseguirle una triste flor en su festejo, porque no había más en la tienda de regalos y si le daba un oso iba ser demasiado cursi para su gusto; vuelvo de mi estado depresivo cuando algo pasa, escucho fuertes gritos adentro de la mansión quiero ir, pero el jardinero John me detiene junto con Mikoto y llevarnos atrás de un arbusto y decirnos que guardemos silencio para observar a la distancia todo el suceso.

Diviso a un señor muy distinguido salir de la mansión, de unos cuarenta y tantos con el mismo color de ojos de mi novia, ordenándole algo de mala manera a mi salvaje, que no oigo de que se trata por la distancia que nos separa; pero ella lo ignora dirigiéndose a su auto y salen más personas de la mansión entre ellas su prima Alyssa, reclamando con un mar de lágrimas a otro señor, que creo haberlo visto en algunos carteles políticos por la ciudad, Natsuki se da la vuelta enfurecida para decirle algo a los señores, pero uno de ellos golpea de forma bruta su rostro… ¡Yo lo mato! ¡Cómo se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novia!

-¡Cálmese señorita Shizuru, va agravar el problema! (John preocupado por que vieran a la novia de la señorita Natsuki, en la mansión)

-¡John acaso está ciego la golpeo! ¡Ese desgraciado golpeo a mi Natsuki! ¿Por qué demonios no se lo regresa? (Furiosa por lo que observaba)

-¡Porque ese hombre es el padre de la señorita, Damien Kuga!

-¡Que! ¡Ese maldito es mi suegro!


	16. Chapter 16

Pues ahí les dejo la conti antes XD, Yuri lover 24 si es una invasión de suegros jaja, natsuxshizu 4 ever, ya noto tu odio hacia el señor Kuga, pero hoy le agarraras cariño no te preocupes XD, Hera Sama Si votemos por los bbs de ellas dos XD y sobre Mikoto a ver cómo le va a la pobre ;D, pues sobre el dibujo de su vestimenta pues no se dibujar ni siquiera una ruedita bien X(, Aline me diste un excelente pretexto para cuando llegue tarde a mi trabajo, diré que estaba leyendo un fic así no me descuentan por retardo jaja, uy parece que les está lloviendo fans a los papa de Nat XD, espero que siga de tu agrado mis locuras X), Harukichiru hola de nuevo sobre MaixMikoto le daré un buen desarrollo más adelante XD, Ahora sobre Nat y Alyssa X( a ver como salen de esa jaja… Sin más que agregar hasta la proxima

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

-¡Oye Mai tienes un pegue bárbaro con el primo de mi monja, lo traes marcando el paso!

-¡No digas tonterías, ya no sé cómo zafarme de ese desagradable, ayúdame dile a tu novia que le prohíba que se me acerque!

-¡No seas mala con él, que te cuesta ponerle un poco de atención, acuérdate como trato de conquistarte! (burlándose)

**Flash back...**

Invito a su Shizuru a un día de campo, había preparado todo y se la llevaría fuera de la ciudad, con el avión privado de su familia a un hermoso bosque; su monja le había dicho que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo, así que se le ocurrió esta magnífica idea para consentirla, pero se le paso un pequeño detallito el primo pegajoso o chinche de su novia, que no la dejaba ni respirar.

Quería estar a solas con su monja para comprobar si aún seguían las exquisitas curvas en su lugar; ¡Oigan no me juzguen, no soy ninguna aprovechada! Solo que no he podido descansar por la duda sueño con ello desde entonces, solo imagino tentar y explorar como buena conquistadora, que tal que descubro nuevas tierras vírgenes en mi búsqueda y tengo que reclamarlas agregándole mi marca, aunque sea un poquito porque con la advertencia de mi suegra se me bajan las malas intenciones… Sin más tenía que distraerlo a como diera lugar, de ese modo empezó mi misión imposible con música incluida.

Así que no tuve más remedio que suplicarle a Mai de rodillas, dejando mi orgullo para que fuera con nosotras, que accedió sino antes humillarme como ella sabe hacerlo, que de solo acordarme me trauma; pero con todo lo que realice para traérmela de señuelo fue un desastre total, cada vez que el primo de mi novia trataba de acercarse a mi amiga, ella lo miraba horrible como esa vez cuando el pobre le llevo chocolates y ella empezó dárselos a las ardillas que pasaban por ahí, que al momento de probarlos los pobres animalitos los escupían y salían huyendo de tan espantoso sabor… Que si antes Mai no lo soportaba ahora lo detestaba, creyendo que la quería envenenar con los chocolates.

También cuando de la nada se levantó y empezó a cantarle desafinadamente, que casi nos truena los tímpanos por sus tonos tan agudos, hasta que Mai le aventó un zapatazo finalizando la tortura, dejándolo noqueado al pobre y el muchacho como último recurso le dio una carta de amor, que mi amiga de la manera más sangrona empezó a limpiarse las manos con ella como si fuera papel inservible; terminando así nuestro fatídico día de campo, yo sin poder descubrir nuevos horizontes regresaba como marinero derrotado y el primo para desquitar su frustración no dejo ni sol ni sombra a mi novia… Que por cierto esos planes de conquista como que me dan un deja vu…

**Fin Flash Back…**

-¡Ves te conviene el muchachón es de ganga, no lo dejes ir! ¿Además que tiene de malo? (Natsuki aun burlándose por las muecas que hacia Mai)

-¡Pues te voy a contar todo lo malo que tiene para mi gusto, uno parece asaltante o secuestrador con esa capucha y lentes, dos distorsiona su voz a propósito a saber porque, tres te dejo convaleciente por semanas y cuatro la razón más importante de todas a mí me gustan las mujeres Nat, que acaso se te olvido ese detalle o quieres que le cuente a tu novia como nos conocimos! (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

-¡Uy no recordemos esos sucesos aterradores, mi justificación es que te quería hacer rabiar…! (Sudando frio) ¡Pero no le cuentes a mi novia, ella lo vería de la perspectiva celosa y para que quieres nos mata, aunque no haya pasado nada!; (mejor negociar que tener mis días contados) ¡Tu ganas, pero me da pena decirle a Shizuru, que aleje a su primo!

-¡Nat que demonios como que te da pena!

-¡Si me da penita! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Sabes hace días quería preguntarte esto… Ya te comiste a tu novia!

-¡Qué diablos preguntas, que te importa! (Avergonzada por recordar que casi pasa algo, si no fuera por mi suegra)

-¡Pues para mi es la única explicación para que andes muy amansada, es que el lobo salvaje que eras ha sido domesticado completamente por Shizuru y mira cómo te dejo sin ni siquiera una garra a salvo, ahora pareces un angelito nada más te faltan los carteles que digan paz en el mundo!

-¡Exageras Mai, no he cambiado tanto!

-¡La verdad no me importa que ahora te iguales a un gatito me pareces más linda; que en verdad me quita este pesar que me agobiaba!

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Si Nat, Mi padre me hablo ayer exaltado, no me quiso decir que es, pero quiere que nos reunamos lo más pronto posible, así que tendré que marcharme para saber que sucede, debe ser algo grave para que tenga que ir a seguirlo a Europa donde se encuentra! (Aunque por el tono de mi papa, debe de ser por el compromiso que quiere arreglarme con Natsuki, debo ir a detener cualquier plan que este ideando y decirle la verdad, que no me interesa mi amiga de ese modo; antes que mueva sus fichas con la familia Kuga)

Mai se fue el siguiente día mortificada, le pregunte el motivo, pero no me quiso decir la razón diciéndome que ella iba arreglar un pequeño desbarajuste, que pretendía hacer su padre…

Y así pasaron los días tranquilamente con mi monja y por algún extraño motivo se me había olvidado completamente, que mi cumpleaños se acercaba como una pequeña ola, sin ninguna advertencia golpeando poco a poco, para convertirse en una terrible marejada para volver a destruirme.

-¡Señorita Natsuki, despierte de inmediato! (La nana Alexa alarmada por lo que acontecía en la planta inferior de la mansión y su niña dormida tan plácidamente)

-¡Que pasa nana hoy entro tarde a la universidad, déjame dormir más! (aferrándose a su almohada)

-¡Toda su familia se encuentra abajo, esperando por usted señorita! (Estaba muy mortificada Alexa)

Me quede helada por completo, salí de mi cama mientras mi nana me explicaba, que hoy era mi cumpleaños que suponía por eso me esperaban, un fuerte dolor me invadió al recordar esa desdichada fecha, lo primero que pensé fue en mi adorada Shizuru la llame de inmediato, al instante de escuchar su armoniosa voz me tranquilizo, solo ella me causa ese efecto, le comente que no podría ir a verla; es mejor que no se entere de esto querrá festejar o felicitarme, que sinceramente no hay nada que celebrar este asqueroso día…

"En una gran sala de estilo victoriano, se hallaban platicando y bebiendo, dos señores con trajes de diseñador, el hombre apuesto de pelo castaño y con ojos jade penetrante estaba de pie impaciente, a su lado estaba una mujer con rasgos muy similares a Natsuki con la diferencia de sus ojos eran obscuros y la edad, se le notaba un derroche de despotismo y presunción, a su derecha se encontraba otra dama rubia vestida elegantemente, que era difícil de descifrar por su estado de seriedad absoluta y su hija Alyssa que tenía una cara de fastidio, que un hombre de mirada azul autoritaria le dio indicándole que se comportara, ese señor era de complexión fuerte como si hubiera ingresado al ejército, destacando una crueldad que helaba los huesos… Pero toda platica concluye al notar como llegaba la estrella principal, para esta celebración"

-¡Demonios esto si es el fin del mundo, nada más falta que me canten las mañanitas para verlo todo! (Natsuki no podía creer al verlos todos reunidos)

-¡Pues si quieres te la canto primita, para que te calles de una vez! (Todavía que me obligan a venir y esta con su maldito sarcasmo)

-¡Alyssa guarda tus modales, respeta a tu prima! (Decía William al notar la hostilidad entre ellas)

-¡Si hazle caso a mi tío como buena niña y como recompensa te darán tu paletita! (Natsuki burlándose de Alyssa, de no poder seguirle con el pleito)

-¡Natsuki me hiciste caso al fin, de cambiarte de esos harapos! (Saeko maravillada al verla vestida elegantemente)

-¡Hola mama es un gusto también verte, después de tantos meses! (Como siempre su madre en vez de fijarse si se encuentra bien, solo nota como va arreglada)

-¡Hija ahórrate tanto saludo y presentación, que yo no tengo tiempo para perder en estas cosas! (Damien hablando de forma indiferente)

-¡Papa eso no es novedad, tu nunca lo tienes y menos para mí! (Doliéndome ver su actitud igual que siempre, como hubiera deseado saber leer las intenciones de su padre, era la única persona que no podía descifrar, no sabía si mentía o decía la verdad como a la mayoría ella detectaba)

-¡Ya que me entiendes voy a explicarte, esta reunión se ha hecho para darte el aviso de que te casaras con tu prima en un mes, al momento que lo hagas me sucederás en la presidencia, como lo predispuso tus abuelos Kuga y Searrs, de ese modo la cláusulas del testamento se habrán cumplido, ese va ser mi regalo de cumpleaños Natsuki, tendrás el poder absoluto de las dos familias! (Por fin después de tantos años se cumpliría la voluntad del desgraciado de mi padre y mi lunático suegro, lo único que dejaron de condición era el matrimonio de mi hija, no les interesaba con quien si es pobre o rico, a ellos solo lo que les importaba era sacarme de la presidencia y despojarnos a todos del poder; pero a nosotros si nos incumbe, así que será con Alyssa para que sea beneficiada más nuestra fortuna; mi querido padre si vieras en lo que he convertir a tu adorada nieta, me hubieras matado ese día sin lugar a dudas)

Acaso me volví idiota o escuche a mi padre decir que me voy a casar con la descerebrada de Alyssa y para rematar ese es mi horrendo regalo.

¿Sinceramente mi padre creerá que puede manipularme a esta edad?, no sabe que yo soy mil veces más indomable que la última vez que me vio, no debería desafiarme de esa manera si sabe lo que le conviene; estaba conteniendo mi rabia para analizar un poco el panorama, pero la idiota de Alyssa hablo para meter más la pata.

-¡Yo no me voy a casar con la grosera de Natsuki! ¡Ella no me gusta papa! ¡Además tiene novia cásenla con ella! (Pero que diantres les pasa, porque toman una decisión así sin mi consentimiento)

-¿De qué novia hablas Alyssa? ¡Es Mai Tokiha! (Saeko al recordar las propuestas del señor Tokiha, se lo comento a su hermano William que se interesó de inmediato, por el jugoso trato que les daban por un matrimonio con ella)

-¡Mai Tokiha! ¿Es acaso hija del señor Richard? ¡Si es así con ella puedes casarte! (Damien no creyendo tanta suerte en unirla con un Tokiha)

-¡Hagan me el favor de dejar de soñar! ¡No es con Mai con quien anda mi primita si no con una tal Shizuru! ¡Que es la más pobre de toda la universidad! (Destilando mi rabia al expresarlo, esto debí decirlo desde el principio como me sugirió Tomoe y también restregarle una copia a esa fachosa de una revista que me dio Takeda, para que se le quitara ese orgullo de ser novia de la mujeriega de mi prima; tan gruñona que se ve y salió igual que mi tío de andarse tirando a modelos sonsas)

Esa idiota que acaso no sabe en la que se metió, sin lugar a dudas ella llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros, mi madre me mira desafiantemente para preguntarme si es verdad.

-¡Es cierto yo tengo novia y se llama Shizuru! (De forma tranquila hablaba Natsuki)

-¡Y te atreviste a convertirla en tu novia siendo pobre, estas tratando de perjudicar nuestro prestigio de esa forma tan burda! ¡Te ordeno que la dejes ahora mismo entiendes, te casaras con Alyssa como acordamos! (Furiosa Saeko)

-¡Que porque conmigo! ¡Que la casen con otra! (Reclamando, además yo ando saliendo con Miyu, bueno a escondidas para mi desgracia es pobre, pero por lo menos la mía es guapa no como esa)

-¡Cállate de una vez Alyssa! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna opinión aquí, te casaras y punto y sinceramente crees que no me he enterado que andas con una becada; que por el bien de esa joven más vale que termines con esa tontería o si no me veré obligado a destruirla con mi poder, va para ti también sobrina! (William amenazando fuertemente)

Mando por un tubo a todos dirigiéndome a la salida, no pienso discutir con ellos algo que para mí no tiene sentido, pero me empiezan a gritar y me sigue mi tío ordenándome que me detenga, atrás viene mi prima llorando por lo sucedido, desesperada defendiendo a Miyu para que su papa no le haga nada; pues parece que las cosas con la compañera de mi monja, va en serio con la creída de Alyssa.

Mi tío William se pone furioso al seguir oyéndola y la toma bruscamente para posicionarla a un lado mío.

-¡Natsuki ella va ser tu esposa, haz que te respete como la Kuga que debes ser, no toleres que te vean la cara! (Como demonios permite mi sobrina que mi hija le llore a otra, desde este momento tiene que marcar las reglas con la que va ser su mujer)

Ahora si estoy furiosa el pretende que le haga una porquería a mi prima; pues si antes lloraba Alyssa en este momento estaba desconsolada, ella nunca experimento la crueldad de mi tío, al vivir siempre alejada de sus dominios; llamo a sus guardaespaldas para que se la lleven, sorprendidos por la humillación que le estaban haciendo a su protegida, por las insinuaciones tan degradantes que empezó a soltar su jefe cuando se alejaban de nosotros… Y paso de largo de todos para mirar directamente a mi padre.

-¡Papa detén esto de inmediato! ¡No me pienso casar con Alyssa y mucho menos voy a dejar a mi novia porque la amo! (Se lo dije desafiantemente, pero él no se intimido ni un poco, en cambio su semblante frio cambio a uno de cólera)

-¡Un Kuga no ama Natsuki, acaso no te lo dije! ¡Más bien mi heredera no tiene que tener esa estúpida debilidad! (Ella es mi única hija tiene que ser como yo, alguien que no ocupa ese sentimiento inservible, ¿acaso no la he moldeado lo suficiente?… entonces)

Mi padre se acerca apresuradamente y me da un puñetazo que me tira al piso, destilando odio por mis palabras que aun en el suelo le repito lo mismo, no voy a dejar a mi Shizuru por nada en el mundo.

-¡Natsuki cuida mucho a tu novia no vaya a ser que un día, no la vuelva a ver por tu necedad! (Damien se retiraba energúmeno después de su advertencia)

Me amenazo tan sínicamente, que me recorrió un escalofrió por su frialdad; sinceramente el jamás tratara de quererme, ni mucho menos de entenderme…

Me voy en mi auto como alma que lleva el diablo y me alejo como siempre lo hago en estas fechas, hasta parece un maldito ritual esto; Pasado un tiempo llego a un departamento lujoso que adquirí hace años, aquí siempre permanezco hasta calmarme; observo que el que le da mantenimiento dejo varias botellas de licor.

Tomo una botella y me siento en la cama, para que la soledad me invada nuevamente, los recuerdos más amargos de mi vida vienen, pero algo es distinto a todo en esta ecuación, al ver el frasco de licor viene el recuerdo de Shizuru hablándome cariñosamente; por alguna razón no la abro solo la sostengo ida en esa posición.

Siento que estoy en un abismo que caigo sin retorno innumerables veces, que me dejan sin aliento de seguir adelante, todo es tan negro y sin significado que me derrumba, me dejo caer en la cama sin ganas de luchar contra mi odioso destino…

-¿Natsuki estas bien amor? (Al fin la encuentro suspiro aliviada, gracias por la dirección de John pude seguirla, dejando atrás a Mikoto sin poder detenerme por mi arrebato)

¡Ahora estoy peor alucino la voz de mi monja!

-¿Natsuki estas tomando? (Eso me alarma ella me comento que no le gustaba beber)

-¿Shizuru que haces aquí? (Levanto mi vista sorprendida al verla y no ser producto de mis desvaríos)

-¡Solo contéstame amor estas tomando!

-¡Esto! (señalando la botella y tirarla al suelo llena de su contenido) ¡No, solo lo pensé pero no lo he hecho, lo considere que si bebía podría borrar todos los momentos amargos que tengo!

-¡Natsuki quieres olvidar algo triste! ¿Qué es eso que te atormenta, para que decidas beber? (¿Sera por lo que presencie con su familia este así?)

-¡Eso ya no tiene importancia Shizuru! ¡Ahora no ocupo nada para olvidar, porque te tengo a ti! (Es muy cierto la tengo a ella, esa es la gran diferencia no estoy sola)

-¡Amor sé que hoy es tu cumple años, pero solo pude traerte esta insignificante flor! (trataba de justificarme sin verme evidente de que sabía un poco sobre su discusión, pero sin ningún aviso se levanta mi salvaje y me toma de la cintura para abrazarme fuertemente.

-¡Es hermoso tu regalo! ¡Es lo más extraordinario que me han dado! (Estaba a punto de llorar al tomar su obsequio)

-¿Natsuki sabes lo preocupada que estaba? (noto su mejilla roja por el golpe que le dio esa bestia que tiene de padre y empiezo acariciarla con cariño)

-¿Estabas preocupada por mi Shizuru? (Mágicamente hace que me enamore más de ella si es posible, mi corazón late intensamente con su contacto)

-¡Pues claro soy tu novia, es obvio que me preocupe! (Sus manos toman las mías, para empezar a jugar con ellas nerviosamente)

-¿Entonces te preocuparías por mi toda la vida? (En mi dialecto primitivo y nervioso, quieres ser mi esposa)

-¡Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, la respuesta es siempre sí! (Sus manos tiemblan por mi respuesta)

-¡Júramelo! (No quiero que después se arrepienta)

-¡Te lo juro amor, me voy a preocupar por ti toda mi vida! (Me voltea mi Natsuki sus ojos muestran esperanzas, que hace momentos atrás parecían muertos)

-¡Ya me lo juraste ya te amolaste! (¡Me dijo que sí! me dan ganas de brincar, pero me aguanto) ¡Nos tenemos que casar de inmediato! (Al recordar la amenaza de mi padre)

-¡Eh! (¿Me perdí de algo? Me quede fuera totalmente de esta conversación y para colmo mi salvaje ni cuenta de mi desconcierto, porque de inmediato pasó a otro tema más delicado)

-¡Sabes Shizuru tenía un miedo que no me dejaba avanzar contigo, que me atormentaba al estar cerca de ti! ¡Pero hoy descubrí otro miedo incalculable que no tiene comparación a ese! ¡Y es perderte!

-¡Amor jamás me perderás! (Las palabras tan dolorosas de mi Natsuki, me dejan con la duda de preguntar cual es ese miedo que poseía, olvidándome la propuesta que me hizo, pero no me deja cuestionarles nada poniendo su dedo en mis labios silenciándome, me toma de la mano y me deposita en la cama que tenía en ese departamento, para empezar acariciar mi pelo con cuidado, haciéndome temblar por su contacto, sus manos me recorren con delicadeza mi rostro y se acerca para besarme muy dulcemente por minutos, hasta que poco a poco me recuesta en la cama)

-¡Te amo Shizuru como jamás pensé amar a alguien! ¡Te prometo que voy a protegerte, de medio mundo si es necesario!

-¡Natsuki yo también te amo! ¡Te prometo amarte eternamente! (Mi salvaje se empieza a quitar su ropa sin previo aviso, mi corazón estaba que se salía al verla sin nada que me obstaculizara ver su hermoso cuerpo, debajo de sus senos poseía un hermoso lunar que me desquicio de deseo al verlo; siempre tenía que iniciar algo para llegar un poco más lejos que besos y ahora por su propia voluntad lo estaba comenzando ella… Se acerca a mi oído y decirme con mucho amor, lo que ni en mis locos sueños más subidos de tono o cursis pude imaginar)

-¡Shizuru déjame estar contigo y demostrarte cuanto te amo! ¡Déjame por favor hacerte mía! (En este momento voy a dejar todo el dolor y miedos que me atormentan y voy hacer feliz junto con mi monja)

-¡Amor no necesitas preguntarme nada! ¡Solo hazme tuya! (Y así lo hizo de forma tan especial y delicada, nos fundimos tantas veces que solo el cansancio hizo detenernos…Esa fue la fecha más feliz que voy a recordar, la primera vez que Natsuki me hizo el amor)

"Dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos descansaban entre en medio de sabanas, mientras la cama era bañada por la hermosa claridad de la luna"

-¿Shizuru cuando me vas a dejar quitarte esos lentes? ¡Ni siquiera en esta posición me dejas distinguir tu mirada! (Su novia recostada en su pecho, acariciando su abdomen con ternura)

-¡Pues después de esto! ¡Qué te parece en unas semanas! ¡Ocupo hablar con mis padres seriamente, para hablarte de un pequeño detalle que se me pasó decirte! (Tengo que revelarme mi identidad, pero primero tengo que avisarles a mi familia, que de seguro al momento de abrir mi boca, estaré rodeada otra vez exageradamente por empleados, pero mi Natsuki lo vale no quiero ocultarle nada)

-¡Oh mi Shizuru, tiene secretitos guardados! (Tocando y besando nuevamente tan escultural cuerpo, que nadie me creía si les dijera que hay debajo de tanta cosa, su piel es tan suave que me dejo llevar de nuevo y hacerla mía otra vez)

**Al siguiente día…**

Después de mi entrega absoluta con mi novia, estoy decidida a dar todo para permanecer a su lado, me voy a fugar con ella a escondidas de mi familia y casarme lo más pronto posible, ya hasta compre los anillos, que le puse en su interior nuestro nombres y la fecha que le pedí que fuéramos novias, ¡Que! ¡Lo se me estoy volviendo cursi!, ¡Pero ya me es inevitable negarlo la amo con locura!, así que sin ningún impedimento me la pienso llevar; pero antes necesito hablar con la idiota de mi prima, para que no se le valla la lengua con nuestra supuesta boda; es que Shizuru se me encela como soda agitada, con poquito se desborda.

**En el dormitorio de los estudiantes adinerados de la universidad…**

-¿Oye Tomoe esta Alyssa? (Mi prima debería conseguir mejores amistades, está a leguas se ve el interés por el dinero)

-¡Si está llorando adentro la pobrecita! (Lo que tengo que hacer, para volverme parte de esa familia, ya estoy tan fastidiada de estarle besando los pies a estos miserables ricos)

-¡Bien pues piérdete, que ocupo hablar con ella!

-¡No! ¡Ella es mi amiga y no me pienso mover! (Si no tuvieras dinero ya te hubiera dado la lección de tu vida, además mi vista está en la escuincla de su prima, que es mil veces más exasperante que la idiota de Kuga; todo se origina por no hacerme caso cuando se lo pedí y ponerme en la posición que debí nacer, superiores a todos ellos)

Uy la muy idiota acaso no me conoce, la saco a la fuerza del dormitorio, importándome un comino sus reclamos y me pongo hablar seriamente con Alyssa, ella llora como si no hubiera solución a esto, hasta que me harta.

-¡Alyssa deja de llorar con un demonio!

-¡Vienes hacerme eso verdad! (Cubriéndome con mis manos mi cuerpo, después que mi padre le diera permiso, de seguro está ansiosa la degenerada)

-¡Estas idiota! ¿Que acaso no te ves en el espejo? ¡Estas deforme para mi gusto! (¡Porque todos piensan que soy una maldita pervertida!)

-¡Eres una…! (Atorándoseme el insulto de coraje)

¡Ya Cálmate que no me pienso casar contigo y ni loca te voy a tocar! ¡Solo te pido que te calles esta información, hasta que me marche!

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? (Ahora si poniéndonos serias en este asunto)

-¡Me voy a casar con Shizuru a escondidas y cuando lo haga me regreso, solo ocupo que nadie se entere de ese ridículo compromiso entiendes!

-¡Estas demente ya escuchaste a mi papa y mi tío, ellos no se quedaran quietos, no los podrás engañar tan fácilmente! (Esto va salir peor, si se enteran nos casan antes)

En eso tiene razón la no tan idiota de mi prima, me pongo a pensar en algo, ocurriéndoseme una maravillosa idea y empiezo a grabarle en mi celular una cosa muy convincente que hasta yo me creí las barbaridades en ella y se la entregue para que se la diese a mi padre en dos días, el tiempo suficiente para que empiecen a sospechar que me fugue; Ella se puso con mejor semblante, al saber que no quería nada con ella.

"Alyssa está más relajada con todo lo que le dijo Natsuki, que se fugaría en la noche de hoy y si empezaban a sospechar sus tíos que le entregara esa grabación, que tendría suficiente para distraerlos; con tal de librarse de ese compromiso haría lo que fuera, pero aun con las indicaciones de su prima que no debía contárselo a nadie, ella le dijo todo a Tomoe creyendo que era una amiga fiable"

"Tomoe que hervía de envidia y coraje al saber que ni siquiera iba tener oportunidad con Alyssa; todo los años que estuvo rogándole y besándole los pies a esas familias, no le servirían de nada todo su ego herido; se desquicia en un siéntanme y se va directo al dormitorio de los becados, en su posesión tiene las llaves de emergencia que habría cualquier puerta como hija del director y entra al dormitorio de la pobretona que en unos días, se volvería inmensamente rica en vez de ella por casarse con Natsuki, la ve que duerme plácidamente y en su mente enferma empieza a colocar su manos en su cuello, mientras sudaba copiosamente por su falta de control, su subconsciente le gritaba que la matara de manera retorcida, estaba por realizarlo con gran satisfacción pero escucha la voz de la tarada de Harada, que está por ingresar y se detiene solo logrando quitarle la cadena de oro y llevándose el celular de la pobretona; se retira sin ser vista no sin antes jurar vengarse, de los Kuga por ofenderla de esa manera"

**En la mansión Kuga…**

Hoy hable con mi nana para que cuidara a Duran, diciéndole lo que tengo planeado hacer, me ve preocupada pero beso su frente le digo cuando me case, ellos ya no podrán hacer nada y tendrán que aceptarla aunque se pudran de coraje, así que en unos días me tendrían de vuelta pero dejando atrás mi soltería; me retiro para empezar a mover todo y no quede margen de error, le hablo a mi monja pero no contesta su celular, eso sí me lleva el demonio ocupo hacer esto lo más rápido posible, entonces decido ir a la universidad para darle aviso de lo que debemos hacer; es por su seguridad mi familia no se detendrá ante nada, si sospecha que me voy a casar con ella, hasta tratarían de quitarle su beca, eso es lo que creo que harían, pero sinceramente no sé lo que serían capaces de realizar mi tío y mi padre juntos…

Pero antes de ir por ella, me llega un mensaje de texto de mi novia preguntándome que me pasaba, le dije todo así que ocupaba que me esperara en el estacionamiento de su dormitorio, contestándome nuevamente que si de la misma manera; si lo sé decirlo por celular es la cosa más absurda y más si te piensas casar, pero no tengo de otra tengo que actuar rápido y ganarles a mi familia…

"En la noche más fría de esta temporada de la ciudad, aunque casi todos dormitaban, no sabían el terrible suceso de momentos atrás paso en la residencia Marguerite… estaba una desquiciada Tomoe con un arma de fuego en sus manos bañada en sangre, a su lado un cuerpo sin vida de un señor mayor, esperando pacientemente a que llegara la hora de ir por la siguiente víctima, al ver el mensaje de texto de Natsuki se alegra"

-¡Todos se lo merecen por desafiarme, hacerme menos, verdad padre, tú también tienes la culpa por ser un mediocre director! (Riéndose como desquiciada hablando al cuerpo sin vida, tomando su celular y hablarles a eso malditos cretinos de Kuga, que hoy van a perder a su heredera en mis manos)

**Horas después…**

Donde diablos esta mi novia le escribí que fuera puntual, sé que es tradición llegar tarde pero eso se hace en una ceremonia ¡No cuando te fugas!; suspiro derrotada y me bajo del auto en medio de la obscuridad del estacionamiento, me detengo al escuchar pasos.

-¿Shizuru?

-No… ¡Natsuki aquí no está! (Caíste en mi trampa lobito)

-¡¿Tomoe que demonios haces aquí?! (Apenas la noto por la obscuridad)

-¡Que hago aquí, es muy sencillo es por esto! (Mostrando el celular de Shizuru y en su mano derecha un colgante posicionándolo en la luz del auto)

-¡Idiota porque traes eso contigo si es de mi novia! (Qué demonios pasa)

-¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Ha! ¡Acaso no entiendes lo que paso! (Poniéndose en posición a la luz, para que viera su ropa manchada de sangre junto con su rostro)

-¿Que te paso? ¿Estás bien? (Alarmada por ver tanta sangre)

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien, pero tu horrenda Shizuru no tanto! ¡Sabes que tu familia mando matarla y yo me ofrecí para ese trabajo! (Te voy hacer que odies con todo tu ser, antes de mandarte al infierno)

Esta ya se deschaveto por completo, voy directo hacia ella para quitarle las pertenencias de mi monja, pero me amenaza con la pistola que no me di cuenta que poseía, me detengo en seco la escucho decir puras tonterías y me hace entrar al deportivo para irnos obligándome a conducir, me dice locamente y delirantemente como mato a su padre a sangre fría, me lo describe como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo, comienzo angustiarme al considerar que sus palabras son ciertas, de que le haya hecho algo a mi Shizuru.

-¡Tomoe esto no es un juego! ¿Dime cómo demonios conseguiste ese collar? (Necesito analizar fríamente sus acciones)

-¡Ya te lo dije, asesine a tu pobretona como me ordeno tu familia, me pagaron muy bien; no sabes cómo suplico tu nombre antes de morir! (Su risa desquiciada al solo recordar cómo se deshizo de su padre, al tratar de quitarle la pistola; estaba en la etapa de alucinación revolviendo recuerdos)

La mire airadamente, ella está mintiendo mi familia puede ser todo lo viles y crueles pero no son ningunos asesinos, pero su mirada perturbada y con el collar en sus manos, me llenan de preocupación, ella me sigue diciendo que la mato, se burla sin compasión me grita que me resigne, que voy a quedar sola otra vez y no puedo mas no quiero escucharla hablar y dirijo mi deportivo a un poste a toda velocidad estrellándonos en él, dejándonos muy adoloridas por el golpe, sin lugar a dudas me quebré unas costillas, salgo arrastras de ahí para alejarme de esa maniática e ir a comprobar que mi Shizuru este bien.

-¡Natsuki es muy pronto para que te vayas! (Apuntándole con la pistola y saliendo del auto herida)

-¡Qué demonios aun sigues de pie! (Ella es resistente)

-¡Dime porque no te fijaste en mí y lo hiciste con esa mujer horrible para que te quieras casar con ella, soy más hermosa y sofisticada que ella, que tiene la pobretona que no tenga yo! (Esa duda la carcomía)

-¡Es muy simple Tomoe, tú no eres genuina solo te interesa el dinero, mientes, engañas y destruyes sin importarte los demás!

-¡Esas son estupideces! Pero dame las gracias de dejarte pronunciar tus últimas palabras; aunque es un desperdicio dedicarlas a esa fea! (Ya se había cansado del juego, era hora de aniquilarla)

"Pero en un siéntanme es rodeada por helicópteros y un fuerte operativo de agentes federales, apuntándole en la cabeza a Tomoe; el señor William los mando para que buscaran de inmediato a su sobrina, después de la amenaza de muerte que le hicieron llegar a Damien a su hija; la localizaron por el dispositivo de rastreo, que le había puesto el agente Yamada al auto de Natsuki, por sus arrebatos rebeldes"

-¡Jovencita suelte esa arma calmadamente, no queremos hacerle daño! (el agente Yamada haciendo una fuerte advertencia, posicionando a francotiradores por cualquier contingencia y alejando a curiosos)

-¡Natsuki recuerda muy bien esto, tu familia mando matar a tu novia, me dieron mucho dinero! (Tomoe no le importaba nada, su motivación es destruir a la que tiene enfrente)

-¡Ya me cansaste Tomoe eres una mentirosa, mi familia no son asesinos y mucho menos Shizuru está muerta! (Me abalanzo sobre ella perdiendo los estribos, aun con los gritos de Yamada advirtiéndome sobre el arma de fuego, para que me detuviera no le hice caso; eso ya lo había notado desde antes, que acaso pensaran que estoy ciega, me dañe las costillas no los ojos, iba a noquearla por andar de difamadora, para que se lo piense otra vez de meterse conmigo… Es la primera vez que no analice mi gran desventaja, dejándome llevar por la furia)

"La atmosfera se calmó como el preludio de la tragedia, al oír una fuerte detonación silenciando por segundos y solo escuchar el eco de ese gran ruido, todos los agentes y policías observando como una joven, lentamente caía al piso por un disparo en el pecho, al instante se dejaron escuchar tres detonaciones más para dejar caer a la agresora, era un baño de sangre en las madrugada en esa ciudad"

-¡Como esta! (El agente Yamada le preguntaba a los oficiales)

-¡Esta sin vida señor! (Contestaban los oficiales al revisar a la joven)

-¡Diablos! ¡Desplieguen todo no me importa si sale el nombre de esa muchacha muerta aquí, después de todo es la criminal, solo no dejen que se filtre el de los Kuga entendido!

-¡Si señor! (Saliendo el escuadrón a cumplir la orden)

-¡Ahora llamen de inmediato a Youko, que vamos a ingresar a la señorita Kuga! (Poniendo sus manos en el pecho donde salía demasiada sangre) ¡No te atrevas a morirte Natsuki entiendes, nuestro trabajo está en tus manos, tengo cinco hijos que mantener hazte responsable aunque sea una vez te lo suplico!

-¡El co…llar, qui…tenselo! ¡El co…llar! (Apenas me salía la voz, me sentía ahogar; esa maldita de Tomoe se atrevió a dispararme, si me muero voy a ir a patearle el trasero por idiota)

"El agente voltea donde se haya la joven muerte y le quita el collar y se lo da a Natsuki, para tratar de mantenerla consiente"

-¡Aquí está el collar ahora mantente conmigo entiendes, no te dejes vencer! (Marchándose de inmediato al hospital, recordando como el impacto de bala le dio en el pecho de Kuga, al dirigirse hacia la otra joven por sus provocaciones, dando gracias a los dioses que aun permanezca con vida por la ubicación del impacto, que por su experiencia policial era muy grave)

-¡Shi…zuru! (Diablos me va reñir por esto, no creo que le agrade que tenga una novia como queso gruyere)

-¡No hables, si te fuerzas perderás más energía! (El paramédico, tratando de calmarla antes de llegar al hospital, la doctora Youko los espera con todo un equipo médico)

-¡Shi…zuru! (Prometiste preocuparte por mí, más te vale que no te hayas dejado asesinar, porque te juro que voy al más haya y me vas a conocer enojada y otra vez ya estando ahí vuelvo a masacrar a Tomoe porque sigue siendo una idiota…)

Una hermosa luz empieza a bañarme cálidamente haciéndome descansar, empezando a adormecerme que me arrastra dulcemente, a ese camino de paz infinita dejando atrás mis preocupaciones y recuerdos amargos; al casi terminar mi recorrido una mano me detiene, antes de ingresar a ese cálido sitio y me susurra tristemente que no la abandone, llorando afligidamente en mi regazo; para despertar y recordarla, así que con gran determinación me dirijo a ese ser que me lleva, ¡yo no me pienso retirar entiendes muerte!, ¡todavía no es mi hora de marcharme! ¡Aún hay una persona que me espera!

-¿Oiga no se mueve la señorita Kuga es normal? (Yamada preguntándole al paramédico, al notarla muy quieta)

-¡Déjeme la reviso agente! (Preocupado)

-¿Como esta?

-¡No tiene pulso señor! (Asustado por la importante persona que tenía a su cuidad)

-¡Pues no sé cómo les vas hacer, pero tú le devuelves ese desgraciado pulso o te aviento ahora mismo por la ventana, tú dirás! (Yamada casi saliéndose el corazón del susto, por escuchar esa terrible noticia)

El para médico quita de inmediato al agente para tratar de resucitarla desesperadamente, hasta para su alivio lo consigue, en ese momento llegan al hospital, dejando todo en manos de su mentora Youko.

-¡Ingrésenla de inmediato a cirugía! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, debemos terminar pronto no resistirá otra paro! (Youko dando órdenes al personal y quitando el collar que tenía fuertemente aferrado en sus manos Natsuki, para guardarlo en su bata)

**Horas Después…**

"Terminada la cirugía Youko iba a la sala de espera donde se encontraba la mama de Natsuki, maquillándose por levantarla a esas horas era un crimen para la belleza y su padre solo miraba indiferente todo, su tío William estaba preocupado al perder la heredera de su familia, al saber las cláusulas del testamento eran muy rígidas, si ellos perdían aquí a su sobrina de solo pensarlo le causaba nauseas, Alyssa estaba en shock por saber que era una de las causantes, de que su prima se esté muriendo en este momento, por culpa la de la que creyó era su amiga"

-¿Cómo esta Youko? (Saeko mortificada porque se perdería el juego de póker con sus amigas, solo era otro drama de su hija para llamar la atención, de seguro no es nada grave)

-¡Ella se encuentra delicada, pero saldrá con vida, solo por la gravedad de como venía, no pudimos realizar bien la cirugía por eso ocupamos otra, que es mucho más importante que esta, lo que sucedió es…!

-¡Youko deja ya eso… si se encuentra bien no nos ocupas verdad, ella puede tomar las decisiones para lo que ocupe para su bienestar que ya está muy grandecita, contrátale enfermeras de inmediato, que nosotros no tenemos tiempo para andar de niñeras! (Damien hablando fríamente, sobre la salud de su hija)

-¡Como ordene señor Kuga! (Miraba como todos ellos de forma indiferente pasaban de largo de ella, ellos lo único que les importa es el dinero) ¡Antes que se retire señor Kuga, Natsuki pidió hablar con usted urgentemente!

"En una enorme habitación se encontraba Natsuki conectada con varios aparatos, tratando de mantenerse consiente para quitarse esa maldita duda que la atormentaba"

-¡Natsuki dime lo que quieres, tengo una junta muy importante con unos inversionistas que por tu culpa tuve que aplazar, sabes cuánto dinero vamos a perder por tus tonterías! (Levanta la vista de su celular cambiando la agenda de su junta, para quedar quieto al ver a su hija rodeada de tanta cosa, su inquieta e irreverente Natsuki estaba muy débil ante sus ojos, casi se sentía ahogar al verla de esa manera)

-¡Papa… no le hicieron nada a mi Shizuru… dime que no la mandaron matar como dijo Tomoe! (Si pudiera se levantaría y ella lo comprobaría, pero estaba tan sedada que apenas y se mantenía despierta)

-¿…? (De que habla, si mal no recuerdo esa tal Tomoe fue quien le disparo, por el reporte detallado de Yamada ella asesino a su padre en una crisis de identidad que le dio, arremetiendo por ultimo con mi hija, no mencionaron a su novia para nada como víctima, acaso esa loca le dijo que yo mande matarla, esa muchacha si debió estar desequilibrada, ni que fuera un mafioso para andar matando gente)

-¿Papa, no te atreviste verdad contéstame? (Levantándome solo centímetros, por tanto aparato)

-¡Que acaso no te dije que cuidaras muy bien a tu novia, que podía pasarle algo si no la dejabas! (Muy bien esto no lo tenía planeado, aunque no sea el causante de ese disparate, voy hacer esa mentira en una verdad)

-¡Ah¡ (Gritando desesperada) ¡No es cierto! ¡Me estas mintiendo, maldita sea! ¡Se honesto aunque sea una maldita vez en tu vida! (Me levanto indignada tratando de salir de aquí, me quito todo sangrando por romper los sueros que me conectaban, pero solo camino leves pasos para sentir una fuerte punzada, que me desmalla al instante)

El señor Kuga se preocupa y levanta de inmediato a su hija para ponerla nuevamente en su cama, llama a Youko ordenándole que la mantenga sedada hasta que él se lo indique. Sale de la habitación para toparse con su sobrina con cara de espanto, así que decide hacer un trato.

-¡Alyssa supongo que escuchaste todo lo que paso, como es probable te enteraras al salir de aquí al ver a la supuesta Shizuru que según yo mande matar muy viva; pero sin embargo es una mentira que ocupo que sigas manteniendo, por el bien de nuestro prestigio!

-¡Pero tío como le vas a mentir así, en cuanto ella se levante se dará cuenta, además su novia la va buscar y cuando se entere aquí estará haciéndole guardia o los sirvientes al ver a Shizuru viva le contaran toda la verdad!

-¡Pues no sé cómo les vas hacer, pero tendras que sostener esa mentira!

-¿Yo, porque?

-¡Quieres liberarte del compromiso de mi hija no es así, pues yo te puedo apoyar en eso y en vez de casarte contigo tengo en mente a la señorita Tokiha, solo saca a esa muchacha del país de inmediato ofrécele dinero, si ocupas mi influencia puedo becarla en cualquier parte del mundo, haz lo que sea necesario miente, soborna como tu padre lo hace perfectamente, cumple tu objetivo entiendes!

-¡Si tío entiendo! (Suspiro resignada, lo siento Natsuki primero esta Miyu… Tengo poco tiempo para alejar a tu novia de aquí antes que despiertes y cuando lo hagas Shizuru estará muerta en tu realidad)


	17. Chapter 17

Yuri Lover 24. Jaja no los quieras tanto XD, natsuxshizu4ever, pues a ver qué sucede con el padre primero tiene que enterarse jaja X), Hera Sama espero que te recuperes pronto n.n, si Mikoto anda más perdida que la mama del chavo, con Mai jaja, me dio gracia con las tierras no tan vírgenes jaja si la mataran a la pobre XD, Yane 26 pues a ver cómo reacciona nuestra Fujino en potencia X), Je yurigirl espero que este también te sorprenda por lo que viene jaja, KuroKruguer es que Nat está salada jaja haber ahora que le acontecerá XD, Kiki cai 94 en este seguirá el drama y por montón jaja, Liz bueno hay que tenerle esperanza a que Shiz se dé cuenta si no X(, jaja no es cierto, Darkness7, muy pronto saldrá a la luz el prestigio de Shiz XD, Shizsuki Kuga Fujino, en este capítulo sabremos un poco si Nat se creyó la mentira XD, christ me reí un montón con lo de andar explorando a su hija jaja, quedara en suspenso si la descubre jaja pues a ver cómo reaccionan a las circunstancias Nat y Shiz XD, Guest la reacción de Shiz nanananan, es top secret jaja… bueno hasta el próximo capitulo XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

-¡No lo encuentro dios mío, no lo hayo, me muero!

-¡Señorita Viola, ya déjelo ha estado buscándolo por horas, podemos mandarle hacer uno igual o mejor!

-No… ¡Tú no entiendes Mikoto, ese collar significa mucho para mí!

-¡Bueno entonces coma este dulce, que le mando Midori para que le baje el stress! (Ella dijo que eran vitaminas, para la salud del futuro heredero o algo así, mi tía tiende hablar en clave y nunca le entiendo)

-¡Mikoto ya estoy asqueada de esos dulces, desde que llegaste me los das no tienen sabor; no quería ser descortés por el obsequio pero hasta para deshacerme de ellos, le he dado la mitad a mi Natsuki, que la pobre se los trago como si fueran pastillas con tal de ayudarme! (Ella es un amor, siempre hace lo que sea por mí)

-¡Señorita no será malo comerse tantos de un solo sopetón, a usted solo le daba uno diario!

-¿Son dulces que malo puede tener eso? Mi salvaje no se ha sentido mal y eso que empecé a dárselos hace un mes. ¡A lo que importa ayúdame a buscar con dos personas es mejor!

\- ¿Entonces están importante lo que perdió?

-¡Sí!

Es el sello de una promesa con mi novia, como le voy a dar la cara, como le voy a decir que lo perdí, lo he buscado y rebuscado y nada, hasta mi celular anda extraviado y lo peor no puedo preguntarle a mis compañeras de cuarto, la causa Alyssa les regalo un viaje todo pagado a una playa fuera de la ciudad, que ellas aceptaron encantadas con tal de liberarse de este frio insufrible.

Me resigno después de buscarlo con mucho esfuerzo, el resultado es un fracaso total, me tiro en mi cama y abrazo a mi Natpanda a punto de llorar.

-¡No se pongas de ese modo, déjame le marco a tu novia para que te diga que no hay problema! (Asombrada por ver a su protegida de esa manera por un objeto)

Después de minutos Mikoto me dice que no la puede localizar, me quedo inquieta porque mi Natsuki siempre se reporta todos los días en la mañana y noto que ya era muy tarde, le quito su celular para marcar nuevamente y nada; ¿que estará pasando? no la había visto la última vez fue en nuestro encuentro pasional, que aun recorre un fuerte cosquilleo al recordar como su cuerpo fuerte, se presionaba tantas veces al mío con fervor, sus manos hábilmente tocándome sin descanso, haciéndome gritar su nombre tan alto que quede ronca; esa experiencia placentera quería revivirla.

-¡Señorita Viola se encuentra bien, su semblante se puso rojo!

-¡Estoy bien Mikoto, pero vamos a buscarla! (Antes que vuele mi imaginación, de las cositas que quiero hacerle a mi Natsuki si estuviéramos solas)

**Mansión Kuga…**

Estábamos esperando que nos abrieran los sirvientes, en cambio sale una señora elegante con un impresionante parecido a mi novia, supongo que es su madre y de la nada me escanea de arriba abajo, se entreveía en su mirada un menosprecio así mi persona.

-¡No damos limosna retírese de la propiedad, si no desea que llame a la policía! (Saeko molesta por tener que abrir la puerta, por petición de Alyssa para interceptar a la pobretona, que tiene idiotizada a mi hija y que recibe a cambio unos pordioseros en su puerta)

-¡Señora no vengo a pedir nada, solo busco a mi novia Natsuki!

Se empieza a reír frenéticamente y saca de su bolsa una chequera mientras escribe en ella para mofarse, con una actitud tan fea y déspota dando entender que no teníamos valor en su opinión.

-¡Lo sabía Natsuki es muy cruel cuando se lo propone, quería nuestra atención a como diera lugar y lo consiguió; pero nunca imagine que para hacerlo se conseguiría a alguien tan como decirlo poco atractiva! (Estaba preocupada por creer que la novia de su hija iba ser alguien inmensamente hermosa, para que se haya enamorado y desafiar a su familia, en cambio observaba algo inaudito, esa joven es fea y mal arreglada, su hija solamente quiere hacerse notar al andar con ella)

-¿De qué habla señora?

-¡Jovencita acaso no sospecho que mi hija solo la utilizo, para que nosotros le pusiéramos un poco de atención!

Su mama me estaba haciendo enojar, con su sonrisa desdeñosa que nos dirigía.

-¡Natsuki no me está utilizando ella me ama y me lo ha demostrado estos meses… Así que nos retiramos porque parece que usted señora no me dejara hablar con ella! (Es mi suegra pero ya empecé a detestarla)

-¡Si tanto amor dices que te tiene mi hija! ¿Entonces porque no te dijo que se va casar en unos meses? (No importa cómo se vea, necesito seguir las instrucciones de Alyssa, voy a mentir en todo lo que pueda)

-¡Si claro que lo sé, ella se va casar conmigo ella me lo propuso! (Es cierto mi novia me propuso muy a su manera matrimonio, aunque falta acordar la fecha y conversarlo con más cuidado)

-¡Natsuki es igual a su padre, les gusta entretenerse con la comida antes de comérsela, así que es muy seguro que mi hija te convenció de que se casaría contigo para poder meterse en tu cama; supongo que jóvenes de tu procedencia humilde son un blanco fácil para ella! (Qué demonios mi hija esta demente y ciega le propuso matrimonio a esa fachosa; ¡Se enamoró de verdad no lo puedo creer!, teniendo tantas jóvenes para escoger y elige la peor)

-¡Esas son mentiras ella me ama y nada de lo que usted me diga me hará cambiar de opinión! (Ahora le añado a mi suegra odio a la lista)

-¡Mira muchacha, siempre tengo que limpiar el desastre que mi desobediente hija hace, no eres la primera en venir no te sientas tan especial; ten este cheque con esto bastara para que no causes escandalo o divulgues lo que ella te causo, es lo menos que ocupo en este momento, antes de anunciar su compromiso con alguien de su clase y no con oportunistas e ingenuas que a la primeras promesas dulces, se le entregan a mi sinvergüenza Natsuki! (No voy a permitirle casarse con esta, sería el hazme reír en mi circulo de amigas; aunque pensándolo bien es la primera novia que le conozco, no me digan que tiene malos gustos, bueno pues aquí se los voy a cortar, debería estar agradecida que la voy a casar con alguien bella y rica y no con esa)

"Mikoto se enfurece por las ofensas de esa disque señora"

-¡Guarde muy bien sus comentarios, porque no sabe con quién se está metiendo señora! (Si tuviera el permiso de los señores Fujino, en este momento haría que se hincara y le pidiera perdón por lo dicho)

-¡Que espanto y tu delincuente de cuarta, no debes hablarme de esa manera que no somos iguales! (Y para colmo sale otro raro a defenderla, estiro mi mano con asco) ¡Tengan con esto es más que suficiente! (me va salir salpullido si sigo hablando con estos)

-¡Donde está mi novia señora! (Me saco de mis casillas y me importa muy poco si es mi suegra)

-¡Pues tu supuesta novia, se fue hacer los preparativos con su prometida a Europa! (Saeko con voz de fastidio; aunque su hija se puso otra vez grave tratando de salir del hospital en su terrible condición, no piensa ceder terreno, tiene a la mejor doctora del país no morirá por su berrinche; con tal de salirse con la suya no le interesa mantenerla sedada por meses si es necesario)

"Mikoto no lo tolero, se enfurece toma el cheque y lo hace picadillo y se lo avienta a una sorprendida Saeko y se lleva a su protegida de ahí"

-¡Señorita no haga caso a esa maleducada, son puros disparates, como se atreve a decir que usted se entregó a su novia, sin unirse antes en sagrado matrimonio!

"Shizuru solo baja la cabeza avergonzada al recordar, que no solo una vez si no varias veces lo había hecho con su novia en su cumpleaños, solo recuerda que por algún motivo no podían parar; Mikoto al percatarse de su silencio dando entender que la señorita, ya no lo quedaba nada de señorita y todo culpa de ese lobo insaciable, su semblante cambia junto con sus ojos dorados a uno de peligro, ella no había custodiado bien la pureza de una Fujino y ahora tendría que cortar en pedacitos a la perpetuadora de ese crimen, pero no sin antes casarla con espada en mano para que pague su fechoría"

**Una semana Después…**

"Era un caos en la universidad, la muerte del director y su hija Tomoe estaba en todos los titulares de los periódicos; se suspendieron las clases, hasta controlar el escándalo y desconcierto del alumnado… Entretanto Shizuru desviaba toda su preocupación a ciertos ojos esmeralda, que aún no se reportaba con ella"

-¿Dónde se metió mi novia Mikoto? (Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía dormir pensando en cosas terribles que le pasaban a su salvaje)

-¡Ya la hemos buscando por todas partes y nada señorita, fui a la mansión a colarme a escondidas y se encuentra desierta ni siquiera un sirviente ni guardias hay, no se ha parecido en la universidad ni por asomo, fui a las empresas Kuga y me recibió su padre y me dijo las mismas palabras que la mama!

No sé qué está pasando pero no me importa las palabras de esos señores, yo nunca les voy a creer porque yo sé que mi Natsuki me ama, sus acciones me lo han demostrado miles de veces, así que la seguiré buscando y esperando no me importa si es eternamente.

**Unos días Después…**

"Alyssa estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de Shizuru, entre sus manos traía un celular con una revista y dos portafolios, dispuesta a todo para deshacerse de la fachosa por su bien; tendría que hacerlo hoy, porque mañana vendrían las compañeras de la pobretona junto con los sirviente de la mansión y también dejarían de administrarles sedantes a Natsuki, sería demasiado complicado si no la ahuyenta este día"

-¡Alyssa que haces aquí! (En este momento me iba a ir junto con Mikoto a Japón, para ir a pedirle a mi padre que buscara a mi novia con su poder)

-¡Es que no soporto verte de este modo, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero lo que te hace mi prima es una bajeza, que me es imposible no querer intervenir! (Pongo mi tono de preocupación) ¡Shizuru ya no la esperes ella no va venir nunca, se va casar con una mujer de su posición y no contigo!

-¡Sabes que Alyssa ustedes parecen un maldito perico repitiéndome lo mismo; sé que ella me ama no sé qué propósito tienen para venirme a decir tantas mentiras, pero ahórratelas que no te voy a creer nada así que vete! (Que fastidio con esta gente)

-¡No me crees pues mira esta revista! (notando el fuerte carácter de Shizuru, opta por empezar con sus planes de una vez)

Alyssa me arroja una revista con la portada de una foto de mi Natsuki demasiado joven, aun a esa edad estaba en su punto de rebuena; después de comérmela con la vista, leo el titular y era uno muy doloroso de ver, la abro con desesperación para leer el artículo y siento la rabia fluirme de los celos que me estaban carcomiendo, continuaba con mi lectura arrugando con desprecio al observar, la foto de una modelo peli rubia con sonrisa de satisfacción, que si la tuviera enfrente ya no tuviera un diente la idiota.

Esa maldita se acreditaba haber tenido relaciones con mi novia, ¡Pero que se cree esta asaltacunas, la diferencia de edad resaltaba con luces de neón! ¿Cómo es posible que diga aquí que la versión de mi pequeña y dulce salvaje, se aprovechó de esa lagartona? ¡Que acaso el que escribió esto, era idiota para no darse cuenta de quién es la aprovechada aquí!

-¡Nadie te miente Shizuru, la única que estuvo fingiendo amor fue mi prima, si observas bien esa modelo es un claro ejemplo que Natsuki solo busca acostarse con ellas y al lograrlo las desecha como lo hace en este momento contigo, se desparece para no cumplirles y que pasa después se indignan y tratarán de localizarla como esta mujer haciéndose notar con la prensa; pero ahora no podemos permitirnos un escándalo mi tío me mando esto para ti, para compensar tu corazón roto! (Traigo suficiente dinero para que le salga la avaricia y deje a Natsuki por la paz)

¡Me van a compensar que maldita sea me van a compensar! Lo que yo quiero a cambio es saber dónde está mi novia, que me va conocer irritada; esa modelucha como demonios se atrevió a tocar lo mío, no voy a permitir que nadie se le acerque y menos si son mayores que ella; su prima no se da cuenta que estoy por explotar de celos y sigue con lo suyo abriendo uno maletines llenos de dinero, para seguir con sus tonterías y me dice que me puede trasladar a una mejor universidad en el extranjero; ya hastiada tomo la revista junto con los maletines y se los arrojo.

-¡Tu acaso no me oyes te ordeno, que me traigas de inmediato a mi novia! (Mi tono de ultratumba salió)

-¡No te pongas de ese modo! (Ella me causa mucho miedo, aunque parezca muy insignificante) ¡Si aún sigues creyendo lo mismo ten esto, lo grabe cuando tenía una conversación con mi prima, ya tu sabrás si sigues ciega por ella! (Le entrego la grabación que Natsuki me dio, para engañar a mis tíos y les diera un poco de tiempo cuando quería fugarse y casarse con Shizuru; si supiera mi prima que con esto voy a separarlas, definitivamente me cuelga)

Se larga por fin y tomo el celular, no pienso creerle nada, en ese momento llega Mikoto y mira los maletines, le doy instrucciones de regresar el dinero Alyssa para irnos, solo me quedo con la revista aferrada a mis manos colérica, mi salvaje tendrá muchas explicaciones que darme cuando la localice…

"En el avión privado de los Fujino, se encuentra Shizuru demasiado molesta, ya ni Minagui se le acerca por precaución"

-¡No debería escucharlo! (Se decía Shizuru a si misma)

Pero me gana la curiosidad y además reconozco que es el celular de mi novia y busco el mensaje de voz para comenzar a reproducirlo.

"Alyssa como vas a creer que me voy a fijar en alguien como Shizuru, que acaso no ven como esta vestida, no estoy ciega a mí me gustan las mujeres hermosas y despampanantes; la razón porque la hice mi novia fue por una apuesta que hice con Mai, yo no pienso perder contra mi amiga; además ella es pobre tu sabes lo que a mi encanta es el dinero, sin dinero no vales nada; lo que le dije a mi padre era para que me pusiera atención, eso es todo lo que quería, aunque en el proceso me lleve un buen golpe; sinceramente ya me canse del juego, me entretuve demasiado con ella y ya obtuve lo que deseaba, así que no pienso darle más guerra a mi familia, me voy a casar cuando ellos lo dispongan"

Mi corazón se hizo añicos en lo que duro esa conversación, golpes en mi pecho me invaden dolorosamente, lágrimas empiezan a fluir al reconocer la voz de esa grabación, es sin duda de Natsuki hablando tan fríamente que me destroza, ella se estaba burlando de mí, fui su apuesta con Mai y para rematar habla que ya no me necesita porque ya se acostó conmigo.

"Mikoto escucha la grabación y no puede creer que Mai haya sido capaz de hacerle tal bajeza a la señorita Viola, ella no se ve como una persona maliciosa, solo la detesta porque daño su amiga eso no quiere decir que sea alguien desleal"

-¡Señorita permítame buscar a Tokiha y preguntarle de frente! (Quería saber la verdad y que mejor con la involucrada)

-¡Y que le vas a preguntar Mikoto! ¡Hey, disculpa! ¡¿Por casualidad no hicieron una apuesta, para que la estúpida pobretona de Shizuru te creyera que la amabas y por ultimo te acostaras con ella?!

Estaba descontrolada por la ira, si todavía no digería lo de la modelo, esto me destruyo; no quería creerle a su familia lo que decían; Pero como voy a negar la verdad, si lo que oí fue a viva voz de Natsuki, sería una idiota si siguiera defendiéndola a capa y espada, después de esto.

-¡Señorita no hable así! (Se sorprendió por la manera tan resentida de expresarse)

-¡Nada de eso Mikoto, tu mantendrás cerrada la boca a mi familia entiendes, no escuchaste a Kuga se piensa casar con alguien de dinero, pues que le aproveche! (Estaba a punto de llorar con mucha sufrimiento, pero me las guardaba tragándome el dolor tan inmenso que me producía su engaño)

**En Japón Mansión Fujino unos días después…**

"La llegada de Viola a Japón fue sorpresiva, al tratar de que diera una explicación jamás la dio en cambio, solo recibieron silencio absoluto solo tomo la ropa del disfraz, que utilizaba y le prendió fuego con coraje, por ultimo aventando sus lentes y dirigirse a su recamara de nuevo donde no ha salido para nada; hasta que su padre con el corazón en la boca trato de hablar con ella"

-¡Princesa que te sucede! (Hablaba en la puerta, porque su hija no dejaba entrar a nadie)

-¡Papa déjame sola! (No quería ver a nadie, no quería que vieran el sufrimiento tan grande que estaba pasando)

-¡Viola no sé lo que pasa, pídeme lo quieras yo te lo puedo conseguir, acuérdate soy tu príncipe que puede hacer aparecer hasta lo imposible para que tú seas feliz! (Al no oír respuesta de su hija el señor Fujino se retiraba triste, al escuchar solo llanto atrás de esa puerta)

No puedo soportarlo cada segundo pienso en Natsuki, su recuerdo me atormenta, sus promesas antes que me llenaban de felicidad ahora solo me destrozan, sus cálidos besos ahora se siente como punzadas que me desgarran, su presencia que me causaba volar y hacerme olvidar todo, en este momento se ha transformado a un deseo de venganza en su contra; ¡Cómo te atreviste a engañarme! ¿Sabes cuánto amor te tenía? ¡Por ti hubiera dado mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces!; aún recuerdo las primeras semanas que andábamos de novias.

**Flash back…**

"Natsuki tocaba el timbre del dormitorio con mucha premura y sale Harada con la marca de la almohada en su rostro"

-¿Quién es? (Harada ya había abierto la puerta, pero aun no podía abrir los ojos)

-¿Esta Shizuru? (Era obvio que estaría aquí, eran las cinco de la mañana, pero un deseo de ver a su monja la levanto, así que siguió su instinto)

-¡Kuga! (Todo sueño se le fue y se limpiaba la baba que le escurría al verla en todo su esplendor, no imagino que algún día pudiera tenerla de frente y menos lo que paso después)

-¡Me llamo Natsuki dime así, eres la compañera de mi novia, nos vamos estar viendo seguido, será menos incomodo! (Shizuru me dijo que sus compañeras la trataban muy bien, es lo menos que puedo ser por ellas)

-¡Si claro Natsuki verdad! (Ahora si estaba en la luna, la grosera de Kuga la trato amablemente y todo por su valiosa compañera) ¡Vienes a ver a Shizuru, tiene algo de fiebre se enfermó en la noche, no ha querido ir al doctor!

-¡Déjame pasar! (Voy directo a su cama y se notan sus mejillas rojas, mi novia tiene obsesión con los lentes ni dormida se los quita, es un caso con ella la tomo en mis brazos y me la llevo)

-¿Natsuki eres tú? ¿Qué haces? (Sentía mi cuerpo muy débil, me sentía flotar pero reconocía ese aroma donde sea y es de mi salvaje que me cargaba)

-¡No te preocupes, tu solo recuéstate! (La senté en mi deportivo y me la lleve de inmediato con Youko)

Me reviso su doctora dándome medicamento para el resfriado, dándole indicaciones a mi Natsuki, para que fuera más pronto mi recuperación, nos fuimos a su mansión diciéndome que ahí me tendría mejor cuidada dejándome su recamara, mientras ella hacia lo imposible para que estuviera cómoda.

-¡Duran deja descansar a Shizuru, ahora ella no está de ánimos para lanzarte la pelota! (Sabía que su novia y Duran se llevaban muy bien, ya hasta parecía más dueña ella, porque le daba órdenes a su perro y volteaba con su monja para ver si la aprobaba e ignorando las mías, para mi desgracia)

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!

-¡Ara, ara, No me siento bien Duran, pero en unos días te prometo sacarte que te parece! (Duran muy obediente se fui a la esquina a vigilar según el mi seguridad)

-¡Es hora de comer, no has querido probar alimento Shizuru!

-¡Es que no tengo hambre! (Haciendo pucheros y hundiéndose en la cama que olía a su salvaje)

-¡Me quieres!

-¡Por supuesto que te quiero!

-¡Demuéstramelo!

-¡Ara, ara, mi Natsuki me quiere hacer cositas, ya me tienes en la cama, solo que en este momento no tengo muchos ánimos!

-¡No digas tonterías! (Poniéndose roja) ¡Te digo que me lo demuestres comiéndote toda tu comida!

-¡Solo si me las tú en la boca! (Estaba picándola porque me encantaba verla nerviosa, sé que no la va hacer es demasiado orgullosa, para prestarse a esto)

-(Gruñendo y soltando maldiciones por unos minutos, hasta que suelta un suspiro de resignación) ¡Muy bien pero te lo comes todo! (Se puso la charola en sus piernas y se dispuso a darle la comida como si fuera una bebe) ¡Haber di ha!

Me quede embobada por sus atenciones solo abría la boca, comiéndome mis alimentos en completo silencio sonrojada, por la manera tan cariñosa de tratarme, hasta me limpiaba la boca delicadamente, mientras una sonrisa sinigual salía de sus encantadores labios; cuando termine lo sello con un beso, que aún me quema de lo especial que fue…

**Fin Flash back…**

Eres una perfecta mentirosa todas tus atenciones, preocupaciones eran falsas como tú misma, veo al panda que me regalaste fue lo único que no pude quemar, empiezo a golpearlo con desprecio.

-¿Porque maldita sea? ¿Porque me hiciste esto? ¡Eres una idiota Kuga! ¡Espero que seas muy infeliz! ¡Ojala te murieras!

Un rencor empezó invadirme en contra de ella, recorriéndome cada célula haciéndome hervir de resentimiento, miro mi espejo y lo quebró de rabia y así comencé hacerlo con todo hasta no quedar nada a salvo, solo el oso panda se libró de mi ira, lo miro con furia retadoramente para tirarme a llorar a su lado sin remedio, por lo destruida que he quedado por dentro; desde este instante ha quedado la ingenua Fujino que creía en el amor atrás y tomase su lugar alguien despiadado que es capaz de lo inimaginable; que por el momento queda en estado dormido, esperando pacientemente la chispa que la provoque despertar…

"Habían pasado dos meses de la llegada de Viola y las cosas no pintaban mejor, aunque salía de su recamara e iba a sus clases privadas con Haruka, toda su alegría había cambiado su mirada inquieta y genuina se transformó a una de odio y falsedad, hasta que un día se despertó su ser despiadado, para dar a conocer a una Fujino herida profundamente"

"Era una cena íntima de negocios en la residencia Fujino, se encontraban la familia Kanzaki Minagui degustando todos una espléndida comida, Reito con su esposa e hija dormida en sus brazos, hablaban con Haruka y Yukino, Mikoto estaba triste escuchando a la loca de su tía Midori, que la señora Naomi se les unió para preguntarle acerca de los avances sobre una investigación, Hayato platica desganado con la señora Kanzaki acerca de lo que le pasaba a su hija, mientras Shizuru se hallaba en un rincón sola bebiendo un poco"

"Yukino se acerca al señor Hayato dándole el periódico, que le pedía diariamente para estar informado de todo, el lee algo demasiado interesante"

-¡Oigan escuchen esta noticia, la señorita Natsuki Kuga contraerá nupcias en dos días, se espera que sea la boda del año por el derroche de dinero que han invertido en la festejo! (El señor Hayato estaba feliz, que soltó esa noticia casi llorando de alegría, su princesa no fue robada, el peligro había pasado la ex de su tesoro se casaría; además cuando estuvo un poco mejor de ánimo, nos dijo que habían roto su relación, el día que nosotros nos fuimos, acreditando que la joven no fue la causante del comportamiento tan molesto, que ya la empezaba a caracterizar)

Tiro mi bebida al oír la noticia de su boda un fuerte dolor me invade; pensé que no me afectaría pero eso es imposible, la odio demasiado.

-¡Eso ya lo sabía padre, de seguro es con una modelo importante y con dinero! (Mi voz sale tan pasible poniendo mi máscara de hierro, que he construido en este corto tiempo, aunque por dentro una guerra se desata)

-¡Te equivocas mi princesa, aquí dice que se casara con Mai Tokiha, hija de un empresario de renombre! (Se va casar con la pelirroja que conocimos en nuestra visita, es muy buen partido con tal de verla lejos de su hija, todas son mejores)

"Ahora la que tiraba su bebida era Mikoto, casi saliéndose el corazón, en este tiempo ella trato de distraerse y convencerse que Mai era una terrible persona igual que Kuga, pero aun así no logra olvidar esos hermosos ojos violeta y por supuesto su deliciosa comida; Minagui le rugieron sus tripas protestando, por perder a su no novia y mucho menos no esposa"

¿Con Mai enserio? con esa maldita que se atrevió a burlarse de mí, acercándoseme fingiendo una amistad según para ayudarme conquistar a Kuga; ¡Son tal para cual unas malditas desgraciadas! ¡Me juraron y me perjuraron que no tenían nada que ver, pero ahora entiendo que ellas estaban en una relación de años, ocultándomela solo para verme la cara, además se les notaba desde lejos una conexión especial!

El amor me cegó totalmente para no ver que ellas se amaban, ahora imagino que se cansaron de su maldito juego y terminaran casándose; supongo que a ella si la amas Kuga, tiene dinero, belleza, prestigio y te llevas bien con ella, vas a hacer muy feliz tendrás hijos con la pechugona esa, serán seguramente pelirrojos con vista esmeralda como la tuya; ¡De solo imaginármelo me dan ganas de vomitar!

Al diablo con todo eso, si yo no soy feliz porque motivo te voy a dejar que tú lo seas, mientras yo me arrastro en mi miseria, tu estarás revolcándote de lo lindo con esa pelirroja; no te voy a permitir tu mundo perfecto cuando tú ya destrozaste el mío, ¡Yo no soy como esas estúpidas que se quedaran llorándote en un rincón!; te voy amarrar a mí y sufrirás de igual manera, te voy a separar de la persona que amas esa va ser mi venganza.

-¡Papa tienes que detener esa boda de inmediato! (Me dejo llevar por el rencor)

-¡No digas ridiculeces princesa se casaran en solo dos días! (No le importa si es en años, él nunca va detener esa boda)

-¡Entonces padre vas a permitir que Kuga, me haya deshonrado y no quiera cumplir su obligación conmigo! (Destilando desprecio al recordar que me había entregado a ella)

"Hayato y todos los presentes tiraron sus copas sorprendidos por la confesión de la señorita Viola, la señora Naomi empieza a entender un poco el estado tan deprimente que llego su hija, Reito es detenido por su esposa al notar el semblante furioso, Haruka por su esposa despotricando de la educación y decencia, Midori se pone pálida que Mikoto la tuvo que sostener antes que se cayera, murmurando que no podía ser posible; todos los ahí presentes unos más que otros querían descuartizarla"

-¡Reito prepara todo vamos a detener esa boda y ahí mismo realizaremos la de Viola, no voy a permitir más tiempo esa ofensa de su parte! (Estaba que echaba chispas; primero era reparar el honor de su hija, después esa escuincla va conocer lo que es respetar a un Fujino, le va dar unas cuantas lecciones a su futura hija, que no las va olvidar jamás)

**"Dos días después, en un hotel de la ciudad de Nueva York estaban dando los últimos toques al arreglo de Viola, la señora Naomi miraba a su hija demasiado molesta…"**

-¡Hija porque no me lo había dicho antes, sino hasta este momento! ¿Y qué pretendes con este acto? ¡Pudimos interrumpir la boda, pero en cambio deseas llegar haciendo un escándalo! (Acomodando con las demás muchachas del servicio su vestido y tocado)

-¿Qué cosa mama? ¡Que me entregue a Natsuki y al hacerlo ella solo se esfumo en el aire, ni siquiera fui digna de una explicación de su parte, porque siendo pobre no la merecía, solo de su familia recibí menosprecio! ¡Les voy a dar una probada de su propia medicina! (Al recordar como la trataron, esa humillación se las va cobrar ha Kuga muy caro)

-¡Viola entonces no cometas esta barbaridad si ella no te ama, nosotros podemos hacer que se arrepienta pero no de este modo! (Aun con la confesión de su hija, con lo que paso con esa joven, se le hace difícil de creer; ella en verdad miro un amor desbordante de Natsuki dirigido a su hija, ¿que pudo haber cambiado en tan corto tiempo?)

-¡No mama yo soy la ofendida, así que yo tomare las medidas necesarias, para que se arrepienta todos los días de su vida, que con una Fujino nadie se mete; no se va enterar que soy Shizuru hasta que la haya destrozado totalmente!

-¡Entonces por el bien de tus planes es mejor que no se lo digas a tu padre, porque si él se entera él le reclamaría importándole muy poco lo que tú quieres; yo voy a decirle una mentira piadosa, sobre no revelar tu identidad! ¡Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Viola, porque cuando hay engaño de por medio nada sale bien! (Siempre he apoyado a mi hija, esta no va ser la excepción; pero eso no me impide averiguar el trasfondo de esto, no me cuadra nada lo que esta pasando)

-¡Nunca me voy arrepentir!

**El Lugar de la boda…**

"En un hermoso edificio con grandes pilares blancos, en medio se encontraba un altar decorado con exquisitas flores, que daban un toque maravilloso, en medio de ahí se presentaba el camino con una alfombra blanca donde hacían el recorrido las novias, a sus lados bancas estratégicamente ubicadas, dependiendo del nivel económico que eras, eran alrededor de mil invitados todos disponiendo su ropa de gala para tal acontecimiento, las revistas de sociales se encontraban a las afueras al no poder ingresar a prestigioso evento, solo tratando de poder sacar una foto al ver salir a las ya desposadas Kuga Tokiha"

"Pero a las afueras varias camionetas blindadas y autos rodeaban el edificio, las escoltas de las familias de invitados incluyendo el de las novias, se pusieron en posición por cualquier contingencia, pero al ver el estandarte del gobierno que el mismísimo presidente utiliza, bajaron de inmediato sus armas, para notar un ejército de escoltas bajar de manera apabullantemente perfecta y tomar el control de todo el área"

"Muchos de ahí creyeron que eran invitados de la familia, pero todo esas conclusiones se van a la basura, al observar bajar de una limosina una espectacular y bellísima mujer, que ni en sus fantasías habían visto, esa deidad de la hermosura y elegancia con cautivadores ojos rojos intensos, estaba con un vestido de novia dejándolos sin habla; los reporteros ni lentos ni perezosos fotografiaban a diestra y siniestra sin dejar de admirarla"

"Entretanto la ceremonia estaba por iniciar, una bella mujer vestida de novia, con mirada fría esmeralda que congelaban los huesos, era dirigida con su padre al altar y dejarla ahí, hasta dar comienzo la típica melodía, haciendo alusión que la otra novia había llegado; una hermosa pelirroja con un conjunto blanco de alta costura la rodeaba, su semblante no mostraba ni alegría ni tristeza, solo caminaba con decisión acompañada de su padre"

"Empiezan con la ceremonia, hasta que llegan si hay una persona que desea impedir la unión, se guardó un minuto de silencio, todos esperando que terminara por fin e irse al banquete de bodas; pero un estruendo de las puertas del salón hacen su atención desviarse, Alyssa al no poder distinguir que pasaba, empuja a Takeda y como todos queda impresionada al ver una joven vestida de novia, que era acariciada su hermoso rostro con la luz del sol, que parecía una diosa descendiendo a ver a los mortales"

-¡Yo tengo un impedimento!

"La hermosa Viola se posiciona en medio de la alfombra blanca, mientras todos cuchicheaban por el escándalo tan jugoso se estaba produciendo, mientras la detallaban arriba y abajo, atrás de ella estaba sus padres con todo el clan Kanzaki Minagui, vestidos muy formalmente para la unión de la hereda Fujino"

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Cómo se atreven a interrumpir la boda de mi hija! (Saeko molesta, aunque no daba su mirada de menosprecio, se notaba en el semblante de todos ellos que eran una familia adinerada, que hacia aplacar sus ganas de llamar a los guardias de seguridad y sacarlos de allí)

"Las Novias que estaban en el altar voltean, al escuchar el escándalo, la de ojos jade de manera indiferente, la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad al observar tan agraciada novia"

-¿Quién eres tú? (Mai preguntaba porque Nat ni siquiera se inmuto, al ver a la otra novia interrumpiendo la ceremonia, ella permanecía en el altar esperando fríamente, seguía en el mismo estado que siempre)

-¡Soy Viola Fujino! (Su peor pesadilla; mi voz destilaba veneno, camuflado con una sonrisa hipócrita a todos los presentes)

-¿Que desea señorita Fujino? ¡Si no se ha percatado se equivocó de salón! (Mai creyendo que la hermosa mujer, le habían traicionado los nervios al entrar a esta ceremonia)

-¡No me equivoque de salón Tokiha! (Malditas ni siquiera se dan una idea de quién soy, Kuga ni siquiera me toma en cuenta, me hierve la sangre al verla juntas en ese altar, que si no llego para impedirlo se casan las desgraciadas)

-¿Entonces que desea? (Me conoce, pero yo nunca la he visto en mi vida, acaso se enamoró de mi a escondidas y viene a raptarme que romántica; pero no estoy interesada en cambio la que esta atrás de ella, con su mirada felina dorada puede que si no me estuviera casando, quizás le haría caso)

-¡Vengo a comprar a Natsuki Kuga! (Así es como un día lo dijiste Mai, que la manera de conseguirla es comprándola; ella desea dinero pues eso va tener a costa de su amor por ti)

-¿Que dijiste? ¡Creo que escuche mal! (Qué demonios está pasando, como que viene a comprar a mi amiga, por los dioses no me hagan esto, ya tengo demasiados problemas para que se me agregues otro; empujo a Nat para que dijera algo pero ella me manda por un tubo y sigue como tempano)

-¡Ella va ser mi esposa! ¡Porque vengo a comprarla!

"Todos los presentes se quedan helados por la proclamación, de esa bella joven, mientras el señor Fujino confuso le sigue la corriente a su hija y se dispone a hablar con el señor Kuga apartados de todos"

"Pasan los minutos y el señor Richard Tokiha, esta que hecha lumbre junto con su esposa por tal humillación, va directo con el señor Kuga y poner fin a esta desfachatez"

"Mientras Natsuki se tambalea un poco, Mai se percata inmediatamente la toma de la cintura, para darle apoyo con su cuerpo; siendo vistas de cerca de Shizuru con odio y una Mikoto con tristeza"

"Después de minutos, el señor Tokiha entra en escena furibundo y toma a su hija para marcharse"

-¡Vámonos de inmediato de aquí Mai! (Esta afrenta contra ellos Damien se las pagara; pero en cambio observa a Natsuki y la abraza fuertemente él quería proteger a esta joven, le recordaba a Takumi mucho, pero otra vez fracaso como hace años)

-¡Papa de que hablas! (Mai miraba que su padre tenía su rostro entre decaído y furioso, se le acerca a su oído diciéndole la terrible noticia, que la joven que tiene de frente compro de manera descarada a Nat)

"Se veía una fuerte desesperación en el rostro de Mai no queriendo soltar a su amiga, todos los presentes no oían lo que ella le decía a Natsuki de cerca, lagrimas fluían sin parar de su rostro antes intachable ahora su maquillaje estaba dañado, hasta que un de repente la heredera de los Kuga antes estática e indiferente a todo, abraza fuertemente a la pelirroja susurrándole algo al oído, que lo siguiente que paso fue el grito ahogado de la novia, para caer desmayada en los brazos de la ojos de jade, que fue tomada por el señor Richard para dar por terminado el espectáculo"

"Los Fujino y clan Kanzaki estaban desconcertados por lo sucedido, solo miraban como se llevaban a la joven pelirroja inconsciente de ahí, mientras Mikoto se desligaba de sus actividades y la seguía, dejando todo en manos de Reito"

"Se Empezaba de nuevo con la ceremonia, ahora con diferente juez, este era uno exclusivo de la familia Fujino, no querían nada fuera de lo normal, ni que les engañaran… Así se desarrolló todo como rebobinando; todos estaban con los ojos casi saliéndoseles de incredulidad, al ser partícipes de manera descarada la cosa más insólita, como los Kuga muy quitados de la pena cambiaron de novia, como si fuera un simple florero"

-¡Bien estamos reunidos para dar unión, en matrimonio a esta joven pareja! (El juez tratando de dar calma comienza de inmediato)

Acabo de acertarle el primer golpe a Mai, estaba totalmente destrozada sus ojos quedaron sin vida al quitarle lo más preciado, hasta sucumbió de dolor; esto es solo el comienzo de mi venganza… Pero debo concentrar mis energías en disfrutar mi primera victoria…

Oigo al juez hacernos decir tantas promesas, que de seguro Kuga no querrá hacerlas, pero la voy a obligar que las cumpla todas a pie de la letra; los anillos que nos colocamos como símbolo de nuestra alianza, que al ponérmelos Natsuki todo lo hace robóticamente como si no le interesara en absoluto, con quien se está casando… Hasta que al fin llegan a la parte crucial…

-¡Acepta como esposa a Natsuki Kuga, amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermad hasta que la muerte las separe!

-¡Acepto! (Shizuru doliéndole el corazón, al creer que su boda seria de otra manera, pero no daría marcha atrás aunque se desgarre)

"Ahora el juez dirigiéndose a Natsuki"

-¡Acepta como esposa a Viola Fujino, amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte las separe! (El juez de forma solemne hacia la pregunta)

"Un silencio prolongado se hizo presente, Shizuru miraba de forma airada a Natsuki, creyendo que de nueva cuenta iba a perder contra la pelirroja, el señor Fujino junto con Reito estaban por ir y arrancarle la cabeza; pero en cambio la ven llorar la fría Kuga llora amargamente que sorprende a los presentes, su llanto es desgarrador; Viola se percata que Natsuki pone su mano en su corazón y suelta con aflicción su condena"

-¡Acepto!

"El juez da sus últimas palabras dando por terminado la ceremonia"

-¡Puede besar a la novia!

"Natsuki se da la vuelta, importándole muy poco sellar ese juramento con un beso, pero Shizuru no va permitirle que se le humillen más"

-¡Kuga, se te olvida algo!

-¡No se me olvida nada! (De manera fría y sin vida salían sus respuesta)

-¡Se te olvida esto!

"Shizuru de forma feroz toma el rostro de Natsuki y la besa apasionadamente, que muchos de los invitados se morían de envidia por querer estar en su lugar; mientras Hayato se contenía de no matar a su ya oficial hija… Pero se veía claramente que no es correspondida"

-¡Que te pasa solo te gustan las pelirrojas o las mujeres idiotas que puedes desechar! (Shizuru le susurraba al oído con rencor)

-(Natsuki furiosa le susurra) ¡Barbie versión novia calenturienta, yo no soy tu Ken! ¡Así que si aún quiere preservar ese rostro intacto, no me vuelvas a besar, ni mucho menos tocar!

Ara, ara, parece que ella no cambia con sus amenazas, pues esta vez no va ser como la primera que me causo un susto de muerte; me le acerco tomando su cadera y le vuelvo a susurrar con desprecio.

-¡Pues eso lo debiste pensar antes de venderte, te compre y ahora eres mi esposa y por lo que pague por ti te puedo decir que tengo mucho más derechos que simples besitos mi amor; que en unas horas me cobrare cada centavo en nuestra noche de bodas!

La recorro lascivamente, para que viera que ahora me pertenece en todos los sentidos… Tu existencia será un infierno a mi lado. ¡Natsuki Kuga de Fujino!


	18. Chapter 18

Hola de nuevo XD hay les dejo la conti… Hera Sama, Pues aquí en este cap, espero despejarte algunas dudas, y la Barbie va andar bien feliz jaja y Nat entro al casting resident evil, bueno Mikoto umm jaja ¿las pastillas son para el dolor de cabeza? XD, natsuxshizu 4ever, No odies tanto a Shiz jaja pues qué clase de olfato tienes jaja, fierainquieta pues si hay mucho hilo o carrete jaja y sobre el horror ortográfico perdón, es que se me va el avión, con toda la tripulación a bordo jaja, pero te juro que lo reviso pero aun así sorry, namazato, no soy cruel ¿creo? Jaja, kiki cai 94, me causo gracia de Shiz es maligna jaja, Yuri lover 24, solo espero que con tanto giro no te maree jaja, Yane 26 pues hoy veras un poco de lo que planea Shiz, Kyoshob69, si espero no ahogarme en esas lagunas jaja, Harukichiru pues espero que en este cap, puedes bajarte de las paredes jaja si no le quitaras el puesto a spider man o woman spider jaja bueno lo que sea, Guest pues Shiz malota llego para rato jaja, Guest 2 :D, Guest 3 pues a ver qué sucede XD, Guest 4 pues veras un poco de sus reacciones, Stiil Angel, Entonces te sorprendí jaja, Kuro Kruguer, te pasas jaja jaja no enserio que cosas, pues ya lo leerás jaja, Guest 5 pues no lo tuviste que soportar hasta el viernes, lo subi hoy domingo fiu suerte no te decepcione, no, no es cierto XD, es que no me decidía con algo pero ya está todo jaja, MK pues prueba superada lo soportaste jaja, christ, supongo que estas enojada con Shiz en este momento XD, uy espero que en este cap, no te entre el sentimiento, oye hay que estudiar aunque sea con mi motivación XD jaja, ya en serio gracias por lo dicho, sobre las pastillas eran halls jaja, Aline pues hoy se dividirán en dos tipos de observación será entre Mai y Nat, espero que tu cel ande bien, porque a la próxima Shiz ira al sol de visita XD, Guest 6 ahí está la conti XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Se deslumbraba un extenso y hermoso prado, en un cementerio de la ciudad… El ambiente se tornaba más cálido, por el cambio de estación, pero aun así un leve viento helado soplaba con quietud, removiendo la melena de una joven, con una tristeza inmensa en su semblante; la atmosfera se tornaba tan melancólica, al ver lágrimas interminables salir, de esos ojos esmeraldas sin vida…

**"Minutos Después"**

"Natsuki hablaba sola, recostada en una tumba, decorada con dos lobos custodiándola a cada lado; mientras juega con un dije sin parar"

Le jure a alguien que no eras tú, que debo guardarle fidelidad, le jure a alguien que no eras tú, estar en la salud y la enfermedad y le jure a alguien que no eras tu, amarla y respetarla; ¡cómo demonios pude decir que si a eso!, lloro al solo recordarlo… ¡Voltea al horizonte mi Shizuru, cierra tus ojos, tapa tus oídos y haz de cuenta que esto jamás sucedió, porque la única verdad en este mundo y que nunca cambiara, es este amor desbordante que te tengo, aun después de tu ausencia!

Pero recuerda te hice una promesa, que esta pienso cumplirla… Ellos me quitaron lo más valioso y yo haré lo mismo… Aunque Mai no esté de acuerdo, pero ya sabes cómo es de sobreprotectora conmigo, hasta quiso casarse con tal de ayudarme… No te enceles amor, solo era para cumplir la cláusula del testamento y liberarme de Damien, nos divorciaríamos al poco tiempo; porque solo a ti te pertenezco.

Pero me surgió otra mejor oportunidad de lo que pensaba, parece ser que una Barbie me compro; ¿lo puedes creer hasta qué punto mi familia me valora?, ni siquiera tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces, en cambiar a Mai; ¿Te preguntaras por que acepte, si ya tenía un trato con ella? Es simple amor, mi amiga es muy apegada emocionalmente a mí, no quiero dañarla ella ya está sufriendo por mi culpa, se que no va soportar cuando finalice mi cometido; en cambio la otra mujer no le afectara en absoluto; es más su familia saldrá muy beneficiada por lo que voy a realizar, así que no me siento culpable, en utilizarlos un poco…

Amor vengo a despedirme, (Acaricia una tumba blanca) no te pongas triste, es que la familia que me compro, bueno ya me siento como mercancía, (sonríe con amargura); pero sin ti he perdido hasta valor para los demás; esas personas han decido que me llevaran con ellos, si hubieras visto la cara de Damien y Saeko junto con William, estaban que se morían de coraje… (Desde el momento que ellos tocaron a su Shizuru, automáticamente ella dejo de tener padres, los trata como lo que son, unos perfectos desconocidos, que no se tentara el corazón ni le temblara la mano, para hacerlos pagar su cobardía)

**Flash back.**

Terminada la ceremonia, se disponían a marcharse al banquete de la boda, pero el señor Fujino detiene a las familias para dar sus órdenes.

-Señor Kuga, en vista que nosotros ya terminamos nuestro negocio aquí, nos retiraremos a Japón al terminar el banquete; cumpliré con nuestro acuerdo en darles vía libre, en el comercio internacional.

-Claro señor Fujino, usted es una persona demasiado importante, sus negocios son muy exigentes, por eso debe irse de inmediato; pero no se debe preocupar por Viola, la mantendremos en un excelente cuidado, además en las manos de nuestra hija nada le sucederá. (Damien hablaba seriamente, el cuidaría muy bien que Natsuki tratara de forma amable a la joven)

-Si señores Fujino, nosotros cuidaremos a Viola muy bien, verdad William. (Saeko orgullosa le decía a su hermano; había emparentado con una familia demasiado prestigiosa, ni siquiera ellos podían llegarle a tal poder, sería la más envidiada en el círculo de amigas)

-Claro, nosotros poseemos los medios de salvaguardarla muy bien. (William, estaba nervioso al estar enfrente del señor Fujino, sabía perfectamente, que el señor Hayato tenía un dominio de influencias políticas a nivel mundial)

-Creo que ustedes es tan malentendiendo, no voy a dejar aquí a mi hija. (Hayato airado al que ellos pensaran, que abandonaría de nuevo a su tesoro)

-¿Entonces? (Saeko confundida por la declaración)

-Pues que nos pensamos llevar a Natsuki a Japón, ahí haremos que termine sus estudios con nuestros maestros privados y vivirá con nosotros, debe conocer el desarrollo de nuestros negocios, al igual que mi hija Viola, para que después cuando estén preparadas, tomen su lugar como las futuras líderes de los Fujino. (Tiene que educar a su hija en ley, lo que es el honor, que parece que lo carece, por evadir sus responsabilidades)

-¡Señor Hayato, con mucho respeto, pero mi hija debe asumir la presidencia de mi compañía! (Damien estaba molesto, él no iba a permitir que se llevaran a su única heredera; el solo se había casado con Saeko, para dar seguimiento a su descendencia, siendo un mujeriego y sinvergüenza, dejo su valiosa soltería y la acepto solo por cumplir su deber; cuando nació Natsuki, ni siquiera le importo que fuera niña, él ya tenía su linaje asegurado, ya no importaba lo demás, pero nunca se caracterizó por ser lo más fraternal, así que creyó que dándole su valioso tiempo, cada año lo solucionaba; sus tácticas destructivas, era una forma de endurecerla y hacerla perfecta a su parecer… Aunque no lo demostrara, lo que valoraba más que el dinero, era su sangre, ni siquiera tenía un hijo regado con ninguna amante, por su respeto infinito al prestigio Kuga y por lo visto los Fujino, no se daban cuenta de ese valor que defendería hasta las últimas, importándole muy poco el trato tan jugoso que le ofrecieron)

-¡Señor Fujino, nuestra sobrina debe asumir ese cargo, hay una cláusula que lo indica por parte de nuestro padre! (William tratando de ser más diplomático, porque su cuñado se notaba fuera de sí, el también opinaba lo mismo, Natsuki era la represéntate de su legado y llevársela era una ofensa para ellos y trataba de manera más cortes, de que lo vieran su ya familia política)

"El señor Hayato serio contempla lo que le dicen, Yukino le dio los pormenores de dicha regla en el testamento, Natsuki al contraer nupcias se hizo la heredera universal de la fortunas Kuga Searrs, claro está que los otros miembros de la familia, recibirán más acciones de la compañía, ese era el motivo de casarla tan urgentemente; pero lo que aún no averiguaba, era la causa de que los abuelos de Natsuki, hayan menguado su poder a todos ellos y nombrarla a ella aun siendo una bebe, poseedora de ese privilegio; voltea con Kanzaki para dar una orden"

-Reito, puede venir Fumi Himeno a tomar la presidencia, de la compañía de los Kuga. (Ella siendo prácticamente dueña, podía delegar su mandato a otra persona, aunque sus padres y tíos conformaban el cuarenta por ciento de sus acciones, Natsuki ocupa el sesenta no ocupaba su aprobación, para esto)

-Sí señor, hoy mismo la mandare llamar. (Por la expresión de los Kuga, no les cayó en gracia las acciones del señor Fujino, pero él lo hace en beneficio de la ahora esposa de Viola, con nuestros maestros a su cuidado, será alguien extraordinaria en el futuro)

"Damien estaba colérico, hasta el mediador de William no soporto la ofensa, de ser tratados de esa manera, Saeko estaba asimilando que de un momento a otro, ellos no eran los manda más, si no los Fujino y tendrían que sobajarse a decir que si, por primera vez y por más, que su esposo insultara no podía hacer nada, al ver firmado un contrato, que Reito se los pasaba, para que leyeran la letra pequeña de dicho documento"

"Mientras Natsuki solo escuchaba las noticias sentada, si tuviera ánimos se soltaría a reír, al observar toda su familia doblando las manos con esos desconocidos; no protestaba porque salía a pedir de boca las acciones de los Fujino, solo ocupaba estar lejos de la vigilancia de Damien y las influencia de William, para dar marcha su golpe, que sería el más humillante para ellos, que nunca se recuperarían de él, al igual que ella jamás lo hará, por lo sucedido con su amada monja… entretanto Viola está feliz, al ver a las personas que la humillaron, siendo puestas en su sitio por su padre"

**Fin Flash back…**

"Natsuki desecha la argolla matrimonial que tenia y se levanta de la tumba, saca de su pantalón dos anillos de oro blanco, para colocar una en su dedo anular izquierdo y el otro en la derecha, seca sus lágrimas y le habla dando sus últimas palabras"

-¡Tú eres mi única esposa y eso nadie lo cambiara! ¡Estos anillos lo demuestran! ¡Regresare lo prometo, solo espérame un momento, arreglare unos asuntos pendientes…! ¡Pero no olvides que te amo…! ¡Porque yo nunca lo olvidare…! (Lee la inscripción de la tumba antes de marcharse) Shizuru de Kuga… Mi amada esposa…

"A la distancia esta una joven pelirroja llorando, viendo como Natsuki de forma sorprendente, se le va de las manos y ella no puede hacer nada para salvar a su amiga; las palabras tan desoladas que le dedico en ese altar, aun taladran su corazón profundamente, solo espera que con el tiempo recapacite; lo único que puede hacer por ella, es permanecer a su lado siempre… espera pacientemente que se despida de Shizuru y poder abordarla… mientras recuerda con pesar ese día espantoso"

**Flash back…**

Al enterarme de lo sucedido, regrese lo más rápido que pude de Europa, no sabía cómo consolarla mi angustia al observarla inconsciente me tenía mal, hasta que mi amiga abrió sus ojos que al verme, solo parecía un maniquí enfrente de mí sin vida y balbuceaba tan desconsoladamente, que me lleno de tristeza.

-¡Mai me la quitaron! ¡Ellos me la arrebataron! ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera desobedecido, mi monja estaría viva!

-¿De qué hablas Nat? (No entendía nada)

-¡Mi familia la mando matar! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si querían su maldito dinero, yo se los hubiera dado todo y más! ¡Si me lo hubieran pedido, les daría el mundo entero hasta mi vida misma! ¡Pero porque a mi amor! ¡Porque a la única que me comprendía y me llenaba! ¡Porque Mai! ¡Porque a mi Shizuru! ¡Devuélvanmela, solo regrésenme a mi monja! ¡Con que derecho me separaron de ella!

"Los gritos frustrados de Nat, se dejaban oír en toda la habitación y una enfermera entro de inmediato administrándole un sedante, la mujer de blanco ya acostumbrada por la manera de actuar de la paciente, trataba de no alterar más su estado de ánimo, indicándole a la señorita pelirroja salir"

**Fin Flash back…**

"Mai solo sacude su cabeza, para tratar de olvidar esa escena tan desgarradora, en ese hospital y cambia su expresión a una calmada, para dirigirse con su amiga"

-Nat, me suponía que aquí te encontraría, te les escapaste del banquete y de la luna de miel de esa novia sin escrúpulos. (Se enteró de su acto Copperfield, porque un sequito de escoltas, invadieron el hotel donde se hospedaba y preguntaron por ella desesperadamente; lo que termino asustándola, fue la llegada de la novia desquiciada de ira, que venía con ellos exigiendo a su esposa… Nat parece que aún está demasiado dolida y no se da cuenta, que se equivocó en casarse con esa desconocida, no se percata que esa mujer trae malas intenciones, su mirada maliciosa la delata y le va causar muchos problemas)

-¡Uf Mai, ya tan temprano y empiezas las regañadas! (Era de madrugada, solo traía ropa ligera, después de quitarme ese vestido estorboso y sin significado)

-¡Pues aun no termino, debiste casarte conmigo y no con esa fulana, si lo hubiera hecho a estas horas ya serias libre!

-¡Y para qué demonios quiero esa libertad, si no puedo disfrutarla con ella!

-¿Porque haces esto Nat? ¡Tu novia no lo aprobaría! (quería apelar a su lado lógico y con la ayuda de Shizuru aun en su ausencia, para serle ver que está cometiendo un error)

-¡Pues yo no la oigo protestar! (Mis lágrimas volvían a salir de dolor, mi voz llena de pena que no tenerla más a mi lado, para reclamarme celosamente, que otra mujer este usurpando su puesto, solo mi monja tendría ese derecho, pero al pronunciar los votos en esa ceremonia de pacotilla, no me pude contener al imaginar, que hubiera sido preferible haber muerto aquel día juntas, si alguien me hubiera dicho que no estabas más en este mundo, no habría luchado fieramente en sobrevivir, ¡esto es un infierno sin que este a mi lado!)

-¡Nat! (No soportaba verla de esa manera, muchos miraban solo una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero conmigo dejaba caer esa barrera y se ve lo destrozada que era realmente, que en cualquier momento se desmoronara, sin quedar más de ella)

-¡Ya basta Mai! ¡Supongo que vienes a despedirte! (Secaba mis lágrimas con mi brazo con fuerza, queriendo eliminar este dolor incesante, que me invade todos los días desde su ausencia)

-¡Como si te dejara ir, para que cometas idioteces! ¡Voy a seguirte, ya conseguí a alguien que me mantendrá a tu lado, aunque sea a escondidas de tu esposa lujuriosa y Psicópata! (Una amable y bella por cierto)

**Flash back…**

"Estaba Mai siendo tratada por Youko, en un salón vacío donde se estaba desarrollando la boda"

-¿Cómo te sientes Tokiha? (La doctora al notar que estaba de mejor semblante)

-¡Pues que me lleva el demonio! ¿Eso se quita doctora? (Acaban de hacerle otra porquería a Nat y rematando el asunto, sabia la razón porque se dejó comprar)

-¡Veo que estas mejor! ¡Natsuki te está pegando el sarcasmo! ¡Por cierto ese movimiento que hizo es demasiado peligroso, no conocemos las intenciones de esa tal Viola, por como hizo las cosas, no dejan muy buena imagen que digamos! (Ahora mi lealtad, es para la nueva presidenta de los Kuga, que sinceramente esperaba con ansias su llegada al poder; con lo que me ofreció por mi silencio, es más que agradecimiento lo que le debo)

-Lo sé… Nat se está dejando llevar por el dolor y por regresarles a su familia, un poco de lo que ella está sufriendo, no mide las consecuencias.

-Quiere destruir a los Kuga, pero en el proceso puede que ella también se destruya. (No acepto la operación, porque con ella la mantendría unos meses inactiva, prefiere llevar esa promesa hasta las últimas consecuencias, su padre hizo despertar su lado malo; pero Natsuki aun después de todo, sigue con su nobleza por el amor, que le tiene a su ya fallecida novia; no los matara ni nada, solo será un ojo por ojo diente por diente, todo a su estilo)

-¡Aún sigue débil Youko! ¡Pero ahí la vez realizando tonterías, haciéndose pasar por fuerte, casi se me desmaya en la ceremonia!

-Es normal que este así, pero su recuperación es casi milagrosa, aunque no lo creas, una persona normal, no andaría de pie ni mucho menos con esas energías, en tan poco tiempo y menos con la espera de su otra intervención. (Es muy raro sus muestras de sangre, se nota algo anormal en su sistema, no había visto algo similar, aunque ya casi se diluye ese componente, me arriesgaría a decir que eso fue la causa, de que no muriera y que tenga esas energías bárbaras, necesito investigar de fondo que consecuencias tuvo, al tener esa sustancia en su cuerpo, que estuvo en una exposición tan prolongada, no como ahorita que solo queda solo residuos…)

"Mikoto está abriendo puerta tras puerta de ese grandísimo edificio, al tratar de encontrar a Mai, hasta que se topa con los padres de ella, la ven feo al reconocerla que venía con la familia Fujino, ellos suponiendo que venían hacerle otra grosería, tratan de sacarla pero todos se detienen, cuando sale su hija a poner orden, por el escándalo que estaban produciendo y se queda estática al darse cuenta de la presencia, de la joven con mirada felina"

-¿Vaya y quien es el lindo gatito? (Mai deleitando su pupila, con esa hermosa joven y ojos dorados cautivadores)

-Me lla…mo Mikoto. (Nerviosa al ser tratada, por primera vez por Mai con cariño y no con aberración)

-¡Hija no la trates amablemente, acaso no reconoces esta joven, venía con los que compraron a Natsuki! (El señor Richard recalcando su odio a dicha familia)

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ahora que recuerdo tú estabas con la novia odiosa…! ¡Vete ahora mismo, gente como tú no son bienvenidas, ni mucho menos me caerá bien! (Me deje llevar por la cautivante mirada que desprendía, que se me pasó ese hecho, ahora estaba echándole mi mirada envenenada, para cualquiera que se metiera con Nat)

-¿Tanto la quieres? ¡Ella se casó con otra! ¡Te cambio por dinero y aun la defiendes! (Me dolió que me tratara de esa manera otra vez, parece ser, que si yo me meto con su amor, siempre terminare perdiendo, eso me causa tristeza y celos de Kuga)

-¡Si la quiero demasiado! ¡Cualquiera que trate de dañarla, es mi enemigo! (La quiero como mi hermana pequeña, la defenderé de quien trate de perjudicarla)

"Mikoto se puso triste en segundos, por esas palabras, le dolían y sufría en silencio, pero ella desea ayudar a Mai aunque en el proceso vaya a perderla"

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte a que estés, cerca de Kuga! (Lo decía resignada, se preguntaba ella misma, si perdió el juicio al ayudar a su amada a que este con otra, pero solo sabe una cosa, ¡va ser feliz si Mai lo es! ¡Aunque no sea con ella!)

**Fin Flash back…**

"Mai llevaba a Nat al aeropuerto, aunque no le fuera de mucha gracia, ella se iría en un vuelo diferente; además detalla que volvió con su vestimenta de vándala, va matar de un infarto a esa familia estirada cuando la noten"

-¿Cómo te sientes Nat? (Su estilo negro volvió, quiere decir que va dar lucha si tratan de controlarla, eso la alivia un poco esa es la bandera de rebeldía que ella posee, ¿quién diría, que me alegraría verla con ese atuendo de nuevo? Prefiero verla machacando cosas, a que ande como alma en pena… Shizuru por favor desde el cielo protégela, porque cuando le entra lo animal, dios nos ampare)

-¡Muy bien! ¡Casi me voy a cantar con los niños, un popurrí de cantos navideños! (Fríamente y sin ánimos de seguir la conversación)

-¡Nat te hablo sobre tu salud! ¡No emocional, al demonio contigo! ¿Tú crees, que no me angustio al verte así? (Esta idiota ya me hizo llorar de nuevo, voy a quedar seca por su culpa)

-¡Ya cálmate Mai! ¡Estoy bien solo me mareo cuando estoy estresada, pero Youko me dio medicamento para contrarrestarlo! (Cuando se pone de mama protectora, me desarma y no la puedo tratar con indiferencia por mucho tiempo)

-Dejemos eso de lado, antes que inunde el auto; no puedo localizar al primo de Shizuru, ni a los padres, es como si no existieran, el caos que dejo la muerte del director, pudo traspapelar su dirección, pero se me hace raro que no se presenten, aunque sea sospechando su ausencia.

-Hable con Harada, que si los encuentra me llame (tengo que pedir perdón de rodillas si es necesario a su madre, le jure proteger a su hija con mi vida y no lo cumplí, ella me detestara y con justa razón; sé que no le servirá de consuelo, pero me odio hasta la muerte por eso)

-¿Oye Nat, te tienes que ir a Japón?, ellos lo hacen para mantenerte fuera del alcance de tus influencias, es como si quisieran tenerte incomunicada y sometida. Eso me intriga, ¿qué pretenden? ¿Y porque te compro esa joven? ¿De dónde nos conoce? Son muchas incógnitas alrededor de esa tal Fujino.

-¡No me importan las intenciones de esa, ni siquiera me causa curiosidad! ¡Someterme por favor! ¡La única que lo hacía, no se encuentra en este mundo! (Y no habrá nadie, como mi monja) ¡Si lo tratan de hacer, van a conocer a una persona, que no les va agradar para nada…! (Mi corazón vuelve a congelarse nuevamente, solo cuando pienso en Shizuru, logra mitigar mi estado ausente…)

**"En un aeropuerto privado de la ciudad"**

"La familia Fujino espera a la última tripulante, hasta que la ven entrar muy calmada al avión, pero se percatan que es muy diferente a como era, parecía que venía a matar a alguien, el señor Hayato no le toma mucha importancia y se pone a leer, creyendo que así son los jóvenes de hoy en día, Naomi le causa extrañeza su atuendo, porque al momento de conocerla, era muy impecable y elegante, Haruka se levanta alarmada señalando con su dedo, acusadoramente"

-¡Tú delincuente! ¿Sabes por cuantas sandias, tuvimos que esperarte? (Gritando a toda potencia)

-¡Tiempo… Haruka! (Yukino escribiendo sus informes en su computadora, pero eso no evitaba corregir a su esposa)

-¡Si… lo que sea! ¡Y vienes vestida, como si quisieras besar a alguien!

-¡Matar! (Yukino solo suspiraba, porque tendría un largo vuelo con Haruka)

-¡Si también eso!

-¿Y que le pasa a la señora? ¡Acaso llegaste en tu menopausia, por eso andas irritable! (Natsuki consternada, creyendo que la verían horrible por su look, pero parece que nadie le interesa, solo esa mujer que la sermonea)

-¿A quien le dices Señora? ¡Apenas voy a los treinta, grosera! (Haruka apuntando mentalmente, educar muy bien a la rebelde, ese es su trabajo de ahora en adelante)

-¡Que alguien calle al megáfono andante, que me duele la cabeza! (Kuga tapándose los oídos)

-¡A quien le dices mamut, tu insolente! (Detenida por Yukino y corrigiéndola de nuevo, antes de que se le eche encima a la joven)

"Natsuki se sienta ya cansada de oírla y cierra sus ojos, esperando el despegue, al percibir una mirada penetrante y furica sobre su persona que ignora, como si fuera un mosquito molesto y no le hace caso, hasta que siente la respiración muy cerca de su rostro, suspira fastidiada y abre sus ojos, para toparse con una mirada roja colérica"

-¿Que pasa Barbie, te duele el estómago por eso la cara larga? (Y pensaba que iba tener un vuelo tranquilo)

-¿Dónde estuviste? (Se largó y me dejo esperándola en el banquete de bodas y ni digamos en la luna de miel, la busque hasta por debajo de las piedras y no la encontré; estaba que me salían llamas de los ojos, que trataba de disimularlo, pero era un sentimiento que me ganaba)

-¡Fui a despedirme de mi esposa! (Que es más importante, que cualquier otra cosa)

-¡Yo soy tu esposa! (¿Acaso te fuiste a despedir de Mai?, pero no la encontré ahí, cuando fui a reclamar que me la devolviera)

-¡Si como tú digas! ¡Si aclaraste tus dudas déjame dormir, me estorbas, tu mala vibra me afecta, trato de mantener mi Yang recargado y tu desprendes mucho Yin!

-(La ignoro, conozco demasiado bien sus desplantes, para que me afecten) ¿Y tú anillo? ¿Porque no traes el que te di? ¡Ese me costó muy caro, el que traes se mira de menor calidad! ¿Y porque traes dos? (Me va matar de un coraje)

-¿Qué demonios, eres una encuestadora de teléfonos o qué diablos? ¡Haces muchas preguntas!

-¡¿Porque no traes, tu anillo de matrimonio?! (Me enoja al suponer, que querrá andar paseándose por ahí, diciendo que es soltera para montarme los cuernos)

-¡El que me diste estaba muy feo y lo tire! ¡En cambio este, es el de mi verdadera esposa y yo lo compre! (Esta mujer no sabe apreciar lo bello, verdad Shizuru a ti si te hubiera gustado mi anillo; aparte de Barbie, no tiene gusto)

"Se estaba caldeando el ambiente, Natsuki de manera tranquila mandaba muy lejos a Viola y esta última, estaba perdiendo los estribos, por la esposa que mencionaba con tanto amor; el señor Fujino toma a su hija y la sienta con ellos, antes de ver una pelea campal con las recién casadas, no comprendía la discusión, pero por lo que fuese, era muy mal inicio"

**Japón en la residencia Fujino…**

"Era una hermosa Mansión, rodeada de un gran bosque, a las afuera eran esperados por la servidumbre y varios mayordomos, cada uno era exclusivo para cada miembro de la familia; uno de los mayordomos traía a Duran, que fue trasladado con la familia Kanzaki, aunque el perro fue casi llevado arrastras, al no ver a su dueña; que al divisarla de lejos se suelta de la correa, para tirársele encima feliz de verla"

-¿Que paso Duran me extrañaste? (Soy una desconsiderada con él, se nota algo decaído, todo por mi culpa, lo abrazo fuertemente para darle afecto, que en este momento lo ocupamos los dos)

-¡Woof! ¡Woof!

-¡Cálmate no te iba abandonar! ¡No me veas acusadoramente! ¡Solo me retrase, en despedirme de tu ya sabes quién!

-Woof. (El se entristece, al no ver más a su otra dueña)

-¡Pero mira Duran todo esto y Saeko alardeaba de su hogar, si estuviera aquí su orgullo seria diezmado! (Esta sin duda era una construcción muy ostentosa, su mansión a comparación a esta sería una choza)

"Pero Natsuki desvía su atención a un edificio de madera, todo lo contrario a la mansión, casi podía observar una nube negra encima, de lo tenebroso que se deslumbraba, sus puertas de roble en estado deteriorable, igual que toda la madera que lo componía; todos caminaban para la mansión, pero ella se detiene hechizada"

-¡Oiga anciano! (Se dirigía al señor Fujino, se le había ocurrido algo, ella necesita un lugar para cuando lleguen las cosas, de su Shizuru)

"La servidumbre se queda callada, al escuchar la falta de respeto de la joven, mientras Reito se dirigía a enseñarle modales, pero es detenido por la mano de Hayato, curioso por saber que iba a decirle, es la primera vez que se dirige a el"

-¡Dime Natsumonstruo! (Si ella le decía anciano, él también le diría su apodo)

"Natsuki se le queda viendo de forma sorprendida, ella creía que lo sacaría de sus casillas, en cambio la trataba de igual manera, con un apodo que ella no entendía, pero lo deja pasar indiferentemente"

-¿Que ocupo, para que me de ese lugar? (Señalando Natsuki al edificio sombrío)

"Los señores Fujino voltean, igual que Viola que aún seguía enojada y estaba haciendo la ley de hielo, para quedar quietos pensando ¿quién querría ese sitio?"

-¿Quieres ese almacén? (Decía el señor Fujino; En unos días iba hacer demolido, estaba muy deteriorado y haría otro más moderno)

-¡Sí!

-¡Muy bien, si lo quieres tienes que acertarme un golpe! (Él es un experto en el arte del combate, pero su esposa e hija, no les llamaba la atención, así que siempre le tocaba entrenar con Mikoto, pero ella por sus responsabilidades muy pocas veces se le unía)

-¡Como desee! (¡esto es tan fácil, voy a ganarle a un viejito!)

Me llevaron a un gimnasio, que era diez veces más grande donde yo entrenaba, para ver como el anciano se quitaba su ropa carísima; entretanto un mayordomo le ayudaban a ponerse, un traje de combate estilo samurái, para notar que el disque señor de la tercera edad, poseía un cuerpo atlético de un jovenzuelo; pero eso no quiere decir que pelee mejor, mi condición no será aun buena, pero puedo ganarle con facilidad.

-¡Natsumonstruo no pienso golpearte, solo esquivare tus golpes, aquí el trato es que me des un solo contacto! (No pienso aprovecharme de niñas rebeldes, sonriendo con confianza de que ganaría aplastantemente, primera lección para su hija en ley, humildad y respeto)

-¡Cálmese anciano no necesita darme ventaja, puedo con usted hasta con una sola mano! (Mira a este Chuck Norris, se cree invencible)

"Natsuki se acerca de manera rápida, dando varias ráfagas de golpes, que sorprende a Reito por la velocidad imprimida por la rebelde, mientras Shizuru de forma calmada, se sienta a ver de nuevo a su ahora esposa, como siempre con los mismos movimientos; todo el tiempo permanecía de este modo, cuando ella entrenaba en la mansión Kuga, así que no se le hacía nada del otro mundo, ver sus movimientos bien coordinados, que su padre por andar de confiado estaba batallando en esquivar, pero ve algo raro en ella, la contempla muy fatigada en tan cortos minutos, cuando podía durar horas y apenas le salía un resolló, pero ahora aprecia como de forma dificultosa, respiraba y transpiraba a mares"

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, que decepción? ¡Ya déjalo Natsumonstruo tu pierdes! (Hayato preocupado al verla tan fatigada, quería terminar esto de una vez, le tenía tirria por tocar a su tesoro, pero no por eso quería un mal para ella)

-¡Yo! ¡Aún no pierdo anciano! (No voy a renunciar a ese sitio)

"Se va con decisión con sus últimas energías y el señor Fujino lo esquiva con facilidad, pero Natsuki con su último movimiento casi cayendo, rosa levemente el costado de Hayato con una patada, dando por terminado el encuentro"

-¡Que patética forma de ganar Natsuki! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? (Viola irritada creyendo, que le daba ventajas a su padre por lastima, que en realidad no la necesitaba, esos movimientos eran degradantes, al conocer su verdadero potencial)

"Duran se acerca y lame el rostro de su dueña, que esta tirada por la falta de aire, tratando de controlar su respiración, el señor Hayato se retira derrotado, pensando en algo para desafiarla el siguiente día, le había caído muy bien la roba hija, era muy tenaz y no se dio por vencida, ni cuando prácticamente él tenía el triunfo, se le veía una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando que tal vez si había solución para la joven, que con un poco de guía le podía inculcar, honor y enseñarla el arte secreto de los Fujino"

"Todos se van a descansar a la mansión, había sido un día muy ajetreado para todos, solo quedaba Natsuki en el suelo con su perro y Viola muy molesta seguía con sus reclamaciones"

-¡Barbie déjame en paz, no tengo energías para responderte, piérdete! (Se levanta de manera tambaleante y se va en dirección al edificio que gano)

-¿A donde crees que vas?, ¿acaso vas apreciar ese mugroso almacén? ¡Lo vas a convertir en tu garaje, para tus autos deportivos o motos; como piensas utilizar mi dinero, que aún no te ganas! (Esta es la verdadera Natsuki, ambiciosa que nunca vi, por estar ciega de amor, no paso ni un minuto y ya quiere gastar mi fortuna)

-¡De que demonios hablas! ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? (está re loca, además me trata como si me conociera, de seguro es una acosadora)

-¡Esta demente! ¿Acaso te casaste conmigo, sin saber cómo me llamo? (No puso atención a mi nombre en la boda, de seguro solo lo hizo en mi chequera)

-¿Acaso era un requisito saberlo? (No me importaba, hasta lo hubiera hecho con un anciana y ni cuenta)

-¡Maldita! ¡Te casaste por dinero nada más, no te importo dejar a tu novia, solo jugaste con sus sentimientos, la engañaste diciéndole que la amabas! (Ese era mi reclamo, que lo tenía atravesado desde hace meses en su contra, el odio de ese recuerdo me trastorna y mucho más porque cada día, oigo la grabación de ese celular, diciendo en su voz fría y sin arrepentimiento, como se burló de mi vil mente, con su amante)

-¿A ti que más te da? ¡Tú no eres mejor persona! ¡Me trataste como si fuera mercancía! (¿Y esta que se creía la Reyna de moralidad o qué? ¿Acaso se preocupa, por lo que paso con Mai? ¡Y si fuera así! ¡No hubiera hecho esa bajeza, de andar comprándome como si no fuera nada!)

-¡Porque no vales más que eso! ¡Eres solo un objeto de colección, uno muy grosero por lo que veo, que pienso amansar a mi modo! (Mi ira me descontrola, es siempre lo mismo cuando ella entra en juego, todo lo que caracteriza a un Fujino, el honor y la cordura se pierde, en un abismo y quiero cobrarme ahora mismo la ofensa)

Esa idiota se me abalanza queriéndome besar de nuevo, aunque este débil para pelear, no es un oponente digno de tomar en consideración, así que la someto en cuestión de segundos, tomando sus manos y caer en la colchoneta de entrenamiento, estamos cara a cara, sus ojos desprenden mucho resentimiento, aunque este muy bella, por dentro tiene mucho veneno, no es nada como mi monja, ella era infinitamente encantadora ante mis ojos.

-¡Suéltame como te atreves a rechazarme, soy tu esposa! ¡Te largaste en nuestra noche de bodas, seguramente para ver a tu amante! ¿Acaso es más bella que yo? (Forcejeando inútilmente, la fuerza de Kuga era incomparable con la de ella)

-¡Sin dudarlo, no hay nada de semejanza, es como el cielo y el infierno de diferencia! (Mi monja era una hermosura, que de solo recordarla hace arder mi corazón de deseo y anhelo)

-¿Pero ella no está aquí verdad?, ¡la abandonaste, la dejaste a su suerte! ¡Seguramente rompiste muchas promesas! (Por el dinero dejaste a Mai y yo solo fui tu apuesta)

Mi corazón duele a mares, ¡es cierto!, deje a mi Shizuru a merced de esa desquiciada, yo que jure protegerla no pude, ni siquiera logre meter la manos, seguramente sufrió mucho; soy alguien que marco su suerte, si no me hubiera conocido estaría con vida, mi familia no se hubiera ensañado con ella.

"Viola nota que la determinación de Natsuki decae, igual que su agarre, voltea las posiciones entre ellas dos y la deja abajo, comienza a besar su cuello queriendo marcarla, Duran se acerca de inmediato, pero ella le da una orden al perro que salga de ahí, el confundido por su olfato, al distinguir un aroma muy familiar se marcha, dejándola a solas"

-¡Dime Kuga, que se siente ser el juguete y no el jugador!

"Sus manos se cuelan poco a poco entre sus besos feroces, no hay cariño ni amor, solo lujuria y rencor en ellos, se trata de meter por debajo de su ropa, mientras Natsuki esta con sus pensamientos, hasta que algo la hace despertar de su conflicto interno, al ver a la intrusa casi llegar a su valioso dije y de inmediato se levanta quitándosela en un solo movimiento"

-¡Esta va ser la única vez, que te lo voy a decir, no me vuelvas a tocar, la otra no va ver advertencia!

-¡Te compre acaso lo olvidas! ¡Tienes que ser mía!

-¡Compraste el título de esposa, no mi cuerpo! ¡Así que vete buscando un amante o lo que se te dé la gana, porque yo no pienso hacerte nada de nada y mucho menos voy a dejar que me hagas algo!

Me voy de ahí enojada, por lo que pretendía hacer mi flamante disque esposa, anda urgida la pobre, aun no entiendo porque me escogió para esta ridiculez, según mi expectativa debe tener muchos, muriéndose por sus huesitos y termina conmigo, eso si es mala suerte, culminara frustrada si espera que la tomare algún día...

Llego a mi nuevo hogar, este edificio siniestro será mi casa, si entro a esa mansión es más que seguro, que acabare bajo las sabanas de la Barbie calenturienta, se las gasta la mañosa y hoy lo comprobé; mi debilidad psicológica que me atormenta y mi cuerpo que aún está en proceso de recuperación, ella si se percata estaré frita…

Alguien me llama varias veces, no hago caso y empiezo a quitarme la chaqueta, para quedar con una blusa de tirantes y comenzar con mi labor de dejar pulcro este sitio, lo primero que haré es deshacerme, de todas estas cosas acumuladas que solo estorban, tardo unos minutos hasta Duran me ayuda con su hocico, removiendo las bolsas afuera de nuestro departamento de lujo; me fatigo rápido sin embargo no voy a parar, vuelve el sudor inundarme; una mano desconocida me acerca un vaso de agua y una toalla, que hace que me gire y conocer al involucrado.

-¿Y tu quien eres? (Es una joven de diecisiete años a mi parecer, vestida como mayordomo y yo creí haber visto todo; noto que me ve con recelo, otra más en la lista que más da, todos aquí me detestan… es algo bueno, no los ocupo, así estaré sola con mis recuerdos de mi monja)

-¡Soy Nina Wong, se me asigno como tu asistente o mayordomo como quieras llamarlo, comenzare dándote tu itinerario, habrá clases el día mañana, en la tarde te debes preparar hay un evento importante, donde se te presentara como la esposa de la heredera de los Fujino, ¿alguna duda? (Ella era de la elite Minagui, su diferente apellido es por su adopción, pero no por eso era menos, ella ayudaba a Reito en la administración, sin embargo con la llegada de Kuga, fue un cambio radical que los sobrepasaba y tenían que educarla y vigilar que no haga nada sospechoso, por orden de la matriarca Kanzaki; además estaba muy molesta, el motivo había oído que tuvieron, que obligarla a cumplir su responsabilidad con la señorita Viola, después de su fechoría)

-¡MMM, piérdete! (Pues que se creía esta gente, yo tengo mis propios planes, ¿acaso creerán que vine a jugar a la casita?, no tengo tiempo para eso, quiero terminar esto de inmediato e irme)

-¡Señora Fujino… no se los estoy preguntando, usted va ir de eso me encargare personalmente! (Se dirigía de manera firme, ante la mirada fría que le daba los ojos jade)

-¡Oye niñita, tu a mí no me mandas! ¿Y que eso de señora Fujino? ¡Dime Kuga entiendes… ahora fuera de aquí!

-¡Kuga, no me retiro hasta que me prometa, que va realizar sus labores!

Suspiro cansada y le paso de largo; ocupo muebles así que me dirijo a la mansión, entretanto la niña sigue en plan esponja ósea nada más viene a fregar, tomo el sofá más cómodo y elegante de sala y me lo llevo arrastrando hasta llegar a mi hogar y así lo hago consecutivamente, con una cama, mesa, lámpara, mantas, cojines, libros, comida enlatada, pan, refrigerador, micro; pareciera que los estoy desfalcando, pero con su dinero pueden comprar más cosas.

-¿Que estás haciendo? (Observaba incrédula lo que acontecía, esa vándala, se estaba robando cosas y en su presencia, aunque técnicamente eran suyas, pero debía pedir permiso del señor Hayato)

-¡Estoy amueblando mi hogar, acaso no lo vez! ¡Y me sigues quitando el tiempo, si no lo notas está por caer la noche y necesito finalizar!

-¡No puedes dormir aquí, tienes tu propia habitación con la señorita Viola!

-¡No estoy loca en compartir el mismo aire que esa! ¡Esa Barbie quiere para sus chicles! (Y no estoy dispuesta aflojar nada… La única que tenía un derecho es mi piñata, no esa estirada)

"Nina la ve creyendo que esta ciega, si la señorita Viola es bellísima y encantadora, casi todos suspiraban por su presencia, su forma elegante de actuar, la consideraban como la más hermosa mujer y esta vestida de vándala, la rechazaba como si fuera cualquiera, no soporta más esas groserías de su parte y la toma del brazo para reclamarle; en ese instante siente un terrible empujón, que la avienta y cae en una alfombra para su suerte muy acolchonada"

-¿Qué te pasa? (Nina se queda callada al ver los ojos jades, llenos de furia, antes indiferentes y fríos, se asusta al notar que se le encima para tomar su rostro)

-¡En tu vida, me vuelvas a tocar entiendes! (Suspiro airada, tanto desgaste, no lo voy a soportar, esta gente me saca de mis casillas y me está afectando; Youko se va enojar de nuevo, sus instrucciones fueron muy claras nada de sobresaltos, pero es imposible… lleva su mano al pecho por el agudo piquete)

"Natsuki pierde fuerza su semblante palidece, suda a mares por la fiebre, cae y queda encima de una Nina sonrojada, al ver su rostro de cerca, de esa que considera vándala, era muy bella cuando no andaba en su pose de salvaje, ahora comprendía un poco porque la señorita Viola cayo en las redes, de esta seductora"

-¡Estas muy pesada quítate! (Trata de mover a una casi inconsciente Kuga)

-¡Si, como digas! ¡Duran ayúdame un poco quieres! (Estoy desvariando por la fiebre, ni que mi perro fuera el de Superman)

"Pero aun así Duran, la jala de la blusa rompiéndola en el proceso, para infarto de Nina, al tenerla casi semidesnuda encima, para rematar llega la señora Naomi, con cara de pocos amigos, creyendo algo que no es"

-¡No es lo que parece señora Fujino, esta degenerada se me tiro encima! (Casi saliéndose el corazón, por tener la mirada inquisidora de la señora Naomi)

-¡Si es lo que parece, no lo niegues Ninita, tú me gustas más que la Barbie! ¿Me la puede intercambiar? (solo levantando levemente la cabeza, balbuceaba tan débilmente que no causaba gracia)

"La señora Naomi se preocupa y se pone a un lado de ella, verificando su estado, casi de desvarió, trata de levantarla del brazo pero Nina se lo impedí, con un grito ahogado, explicándole lo que ocurrió minutos atrás por si hacia ese movimiento, entonces la toma de la cintura y juntas la mueven a un sofá, queriendo llamar a Midori para que la atendiera, Natsuki se negó y las corrió alegando que estaban invadiendo su propiedad"

-¡Estas muy mal Natsuki! ¿Qué te paso, para que cambiaras tanto? (Naomi, la recargaba en su regazo, acariciando su cabello empapado de sudor, dándole órdenes a Nina de traer más mantas y agua para cuidar a su hija rebelde, que por su suerte la ve otra vez en escases de ropa)

"En la mansión estaba Viola muy enojada, pensando en regresarla la ofensa a Kuga y se le ocurrió una brillante idea, se dispuso a llamar a Yukino y le localizase a cierta personita; después de dar indicaciones se recuesta algo mareada, pero no dejando de rondar en su mente lo que realizara, para dejar caer esa mascara de hipocresía que poseía Natsuki, mañana iban a tener la presentación ante toda la sociedad, ahora como casada en esa fiesta, sería el primer paso en su contra"

"Mientras seguía esperando a Natsuki, que notaba que no llegaría, llama a una sirvienta y preguntarle si sabía dónde andaba, pero la empleada le desvía la mirada muchas veces que la irrita"

-¡Ara! ¡Ara! ¡Acaso te comió la lengua un ratón! (Su estado de animo era pésimo y ese malestar nauseabundo no ayudaba nada)

-¡Es que, su esposa colapso y su madre la está atendiendo! (Estaba asustada desde que llego la heredera Fujino, era una persona muy calculadora y se preguntaba dónde quedaba la tierna y sincera Viola)

-¿Esta bien? (Trataba de simularlo, con su voz calmada, pero le angustiaba, no debería sentir nada, por esa mentirosa)

-¡Sí señorita, su madre la dejo más estable, pero Kuga se quedó a dormir en el almacén, que le dio su padre!

-¡Que haga lo que quiera, tarde o temprano cederá! (No me importa, no me interesa para nada, por mí que se muera; me digo a mi misma; ¿entonces porque escondo mis lágrimas, debajo de mi manta y llamando su nombre en un grito silencioso?)

"En la madrugada se nota una silueta, salir de la mansión entrando al almacén y ve alguien dormitando en una cama, en una alfombra duerme un perro plácidamente, la mujer se quita sus pantuflas y se recuesta a un lado de la otra joven, besa su frente cálidamente y su rostro se hunde en su pecho, para quedar profundamente dormida"

"La mañana siguiente, Natsuki al despertar se trata de estirar, pero algo se lo impide, abre sus ojos y para su furia nota a la Barbie pegada a ella"

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (Grita furiosa y se levanta aprisa)

-¡Pues tu que crees, vengo a cuidar a la mercancía que parece salió defectuosa! (Le gano la maldita preocupación, aun no se entiende, sabe que la odia pero hay viene como idiota, preocupada porque algo le pase a esa infiel engañadora)

-¿Que ocupo para que me dejes en paz? ¡Ah y elimina eso de acostarse contigo, no lo hare!

-¡Idiota, eso es lo que eres…!

-¡Que amor tan incondicional tenemos deberás! ¿Entonces no pides nada?

-¡Asiste a la fiesta de hoy y prometo no molestarte, por una semana…!

-¿Solo una? ¡Qué tal el resto de mi vida!

-¡Tómalo o déjalo…!

-¡Ok tu ganas!

-¡Bien, tu asistente te mandara el vestido y te arreglaran, porque no pienso dejar que vallas de esa manera entiendes! (Señalando su atuendo súper provocador, pero nada elegante)

"Natsuki solo la escucha, respira aliviada al verla salir y toma su dije, pensando que esto es más difícil de lo que creía, esa Barbie era una acosadora de lo peor, tendría que adelantar sus planes, no quería permanecer un momento más con esa"

"En la tarde, la familia Fujino había terminado los preparativos, su mansión estaba lista para el evento de gala, Viola descendía con un hermoso vestido rojo, que dejaba impactados todos los presentes, muchos se le acercaban para hacerle conversación, hasta que divisa a la persona que había mandado llamar por Yukino, era una rubia despampanante de casi treinta años y ojos castaños, que surgía y saludaba con descaro a quien se le pusiese enfrente, hasta que es interrumpida por la anfitriona"

-¡Hola mi nombre es Viola Fujino y usted supongo es Sasha Miller, una modelo muy reconocida internacionalmente! (Saludaba con sonrisa disimulando su rabia, al ver de frente a quien una vez la idiota de su ya esposa se acostó, quería ver la reacción de Kuga ante la presencia de quien se burló, no quería creer lo que decía la revista, pero ella fue una víctima igual que ella, de esa salvaje mentirosa)

-Es un placer en conocer a tan encantadora joven, tengo entendido que sus empresas, desean mi participación en un proyecto grandioso. (Si lograba representarlos, sería lo más grande que hubiera hecho en su carrera, después del empujón magistral del señor Searrs, por no seguir manchando su reputación, tenía un éxito internacional; era muy afortunada en todo, desde que se topó con la familia Kuga, había saboreado dos de las cosas más bellas en su vida, a su heredera y su dinero, aunque la primera como deseaba volver a tenerla)

"Todos platican amenamente y Viola está desesperada que llegue Kuga, entretanto la tal Sasha se le insinuaba con descaro a la heredera Fujino, para asco de la última; la magistral música de la mejor orquesta se detiene, al igual que todos los invitados junto con la modelo rubia, levantan su vista y ven descender a una espectacular joven en un vestido azul celeste, que al divisar esos ojos jade penetrantes, la observan desde lejos con mucho odio, sus manos sudan con nerviosismo"

-¿Conoce a esa joven? (Preguntaba angustiada Sasha, al reconocerla perfectamente, Natsuki ya no era más alguien desvalida y frágil, se observaba que los años la había transformado, en alguien muy hermosa pero también fuerte y fría, que le recorría un miedo y excitación, al verla avanzar con decisión a su dirección)

-¿Sí, es mi esposa, la conoce? (Decía Viola mordiendo su lengua, antes de soltar más palabras, quiere ver el reproche de Sasha le hacía a su mentirosa esposa)

"Natsuki está incrédula lo que sus ojos presencian, la mujer que más odio en este mundo, la tiene enfrente de ella, ¿esto acaso será un regalo del cielo? ¡Para hacerla puré!"

-¿Se conocen? (Pregunta Natsuki a Viola fríamente, mientras ve a Miller retadoramente)

-¡Claro somos buenas amigas, verdad Sasha! (Tomándola del brazo queriendo que se saludaran y ver la reacción de Kuga)

"Natsuki las deja con la mano extendida y toma una copa para realizar un brindis, dedicada a ellas dos"

-¡Salud! ¡Porque no cabe duda, que la basura se junta!

"Viola quería reclamar ese comentario tan degradante, pero examina la mirada de Kuga con dolor e ira en su contra, como nunca antes había recibido, ni cuando quería intimidar a sus enemigos en la universidad, no la había dirigido ni a Takeda ni Tomoe, su mirada antes indiferente a su persona, cambio a una de desprecio que la desgarro"

-Barbie o perdón, discúlpame… tu nombre es Viola… sabes te subestime, sinceramente lo hice, (sonriendo socarronamente) solo creí que eras alguien mimada, por eso actuabas de forma arrogante, no me interesaba si hacías berrinches y me insultabas o andabas con las manos demasiada inquietas sobre mi cuerpo; ¡Pero hoy lo pienso corregir! (parando de sonreír y apuntando con asco a las dos mujeres, que tenía enfrente) ¡Eres tan despreciable, como esa mujer que tienes tomada en tu brazo…! ¡Tal para cual…! ¡No valen nada…!


	19. Chapter 19

Yane 26, pues no te preocupes, tus casi lagrimas serán recompensadas XD, bueno Shiz vs Mai jaja no es cierto XD, Hera Sama pues si te encanta el drama en este fic habrá un poquito XD, si Mikoto anda hasta las manitas por Mai, solo falta que se cuenta la involucrada X), pues la venganza de Nat, todavía falta un poquito en descubrirse y las pequeñuelas mmm, mmm XD, Lizzy Natsuki, pues mientras Shiz no la siga regando, no ocurrirá nada malo, palabra de exploradora XD y sobre seguir escribiendo fics, pues con este me absorbe demasiado tiempo, así que primero terminar este, Fiera inquieta, si está en la dulce espera, pero de su Natsuki jaja, si Shiz la anda regando feo XD, natsu x shizu 4 ever, no te creas que falta mucho de que descubran la verdad X), Guest, pues ahí está la conti XD, Liz pues creo que ese era el propósito de Shiz desde el principio X), pero no te aflijas todo tiene solución… ¿creo? XD, MK pues a tus uñas échale un poco, de aderezo para que tome sabor jaja, si deberías escribir ese capítulo, capaz que queda con toques de suspenso y horror con final muy feliz XD, Yuri Lover 24, si Shiz se deschabeto bien feo y si no te acuerdas de la tipa en este cap, se da todo los pormenores para tu trauma XD, Harukichiru pues hoy veras las reacciones de ellas dos haber cual de las dos te agrado mas jaja, Guest 2, Pues como dices esperemos que reaccione Shiz jaja, si no pues? Quien sabe SD…. Hasta la próxima…. XD…

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

En la fiesta de la mansión Fujino…

"Una rubia se le notaba demasiado nerviosa, con la copa en la mano, por la mirada y palabras fieras, que le dedicaba la ojos jade, entretanto Viola se recuperaba, de sentirse odiada por primera vez por Kuga"

-¡Natsuki, no me hables de esa manera! (Viola soltaba el brazo de Sasha, para enfrentársele enojada, por la falta de respeto)

-¡Mira idiota piérdete, ocupo tener con esa zorra, una charla muy entretenida! ¡No ocupo público, por lo que pienso hacerle! (Natsuki pensando como destrozaría a Miller, con sus propias manos)

-¡Eres una descarada! (Acaso me está restregando, que piensa acostarse con la modelucha)

"Natsuki no toma en cuenta, la opinión de Viola y la deja hablando sola, se acerca de manera desafiante, contra la rubia importándole muy poco, realizar el peor escándalo de su vida, pero unas manos cálidas, la detienen rodeándola de la cintura, se gira sorprendida por el agarra tan cariñoso y desinteresado que le daban"

"Todos los presentes veían a la señora Naomi, con su vestido negro esplendido, se deslizaba con mucha elegancia, como la perfecta dama de sociedad, que la distinguía por su encantador carácter y toma a la nueva Fujino, de la cintura con mucho aprecio; algunos invitados se les encogía el corazón, al ver tan hermosa escena, parecían madre e hija por la demostración de afecto, que la primera le dedicaba"

-¡Baila conmigo Natsuki! ¡Mi esposo me tiene muy abandonada, anda con Reito verificando algunos detalles, de sus negocios! (Naomi estaba conversando con Mitsuki, la mama de los hermanos Kanzaki, sobre quienes serían los maestros de su hija rebelde, que no asistió a sus clases nuevamente, necesitaban alguien fuera de lo común, para acarrearla; pero su conversación la detiene, al percatarse a la distancia, que algo andaba muy mal, la mirada nublada de odio de su Kuguita, andaba en los niveles de masacre, así que vino a calmarla un poco y sacarla a bailar)

-¡Yo! (Natsuki estaba confundida con la señora Fujino, quería insultarla por irrumpir su obra, de hacer picadillo a la mujer, que tenía enfrente pero no podía, por algún motivo sus palabras hirientes, quedaban atoradas en su garganta, con un nudo al sentir nostalgia por ese agarre, le daba un aire de su monja, que la hacía perder su cordura; no era su Shizuru eso lo comprendía, pero solo por tener un poco de su recuerdo, se perdería hasta donde la llevasen, ni siquiera le importaba Sasha en ese momento… Solo por este corto periodo se desconectaría; porque terminando esta pieza, regresaría con furia bestial, contra esa desgraciada)

"Entretanto Naomi se lleva a su objetivo sin quejas, en cambio le da a su hija, una mirada dándole entender que después hablarían"

"Hayato que conversaba, con unos inversionistas muy insistentes, que no lo dejaban irse con su querida Naomi; sin embargo al notar que Reito y todos los presentes, desvían su atención a la pista de baile, donde se desarrollaba un magnífico espectáculo, dando una paz en el ambiente, por la pieza tan tranquila y con suavidad, que proporcionaba la orquesta, además la extraordinaria combinación, de las dos mujeres era sin precedentes, que si no supiera de antemano, quienes bailaban podría jurar, que era su princesa con su madre, por la manera casi idéntica de moverse; el señor Fujino por primera vez, nota a su hija rebelde en ley, comportarse tranquilamente casi parecía sedada, por su estado casi ausente"

-¡Bailas muy bien Nat! ¿Te puedo decir así o prefieres que te diga tu nombre completo? (Naomi siente como la joven, se aferraba a ella con desesperación, como temiendo que se desapareciese de ese lugar, algo cálido toca sus manos, levanta la vista y ve los ojos jades intensos con lágrimas, no entendía el motivo de su angustia, pero la abraza para que nadie la viese en ese estado, sentía que debía resguardarla y así lo haría, hasta calmase un poco su dolor)

"Entretanto Viola aún sigue enojada, por lo que creyó entenderle a su esposa y se percata que Sasha, estaba queriéndose marchar, como si su vida dependen diera de ello; le propuso ir a un lugar menos escandaloso, para que pudieran conversar un poco"

Traje a Sasha al despacho de mi padre, quería saber cómo fue burlada por la salvaje de Natsuki, que parecía que aún le tenía ganas a la rubia, es una sinvergüenza no le importo decirme sus intenciones, sin ningún tapujo; ósea a mí no me desea, pero a esta mujer cuando la diviso, no tardo ni medio segundo en reclamarla y tenerla en su cama, me hierve la sangre en este momento, si no fuera porque necesito, su versión para restregársela a Kuga; le exigiría que me de mi lugar, que no soy ninguna amante, para tratarme groseramente.

-¡Ara, ara, parece que mi querida esposa, le mostro interés más de lo usual, no sé si sentirme celosa! (Mi voz calmada salía, tengo que mantenerme mi mascara, de que aquí no ha pasado nada; mientras noto como Sasha, se ubica en el ventanal sin darme la cara)

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí intencionalmente? (Sasha aún estaba sorprendida, por el encuentro tan intenso que tuvo con Natsuki, su mirada dura y con rencor, le recorre por todo el cuerpo)

-¿Porque lo dices? (No tiraría sus cartas aun, estaba dando golpes ciegos, no sabía que había pasado, entre ellas a ciencia cierta)

-Es que es mucha casualidad, que después de tantos años sin saber noticias de Kuga, me la encuentre y todo organizado por tus intermediarios, exigiendo dementemente mi venida a este país personalmente, negándote que viniera mi representante; agreguémosle que podías tener a muchas modelos, mejor cotizadas y jóvenes, ¡Pero me eliges!; ¡No me creas ingenua señorita Fujino! ¿Dígame que desea de mí? (Que quería esta hermosa joven con ella, no notaba sed de venganza en su contra, así que no había de que mortificarse)

-¡Se lo que paso, entre mi esposa y usted! (Parece que adivino mis intenciones, entonces solo ocupo información de ella)

-¡Oh! ¡Pues si quieres que me disculpe, no lo hare! (Era algo que no se arrepentía, por más mal sano que fuese)

-Ara, ara, no se lo estoy pidiendo. (Suena tranquila, pero esta confundía por el comentario, ¿Porque se tenía que disculpar ella, si el mal lo realizo Natsuki?)

-¡¿En verdad, no quieres que me disculpe?! ¡Pensé que lo harías, estas casada con ella, se supone que la amas! (Sorprendida voltea su vista del ventanal, para conocer la razón de su afirmación)

-(Suelta una sonrisa de desprecio) ¿Amarla? ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes la compre con mi dinero, la doblegue a que fuera mi esposa, después de su engaño, soy una Fujino como se atreve a ofenderme de esta manera; la detesto y el motivo que te traje aquí es para destruirla! (Todo mi ser irradia, rencor en contra de Natsuki)

"Sasha muestra una sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada antes asustada, se transforma a una maliciosa que siempre poseyó, se sentía libre porque no se había metido en problemas, es más creía que si jugaba bien su juego, podría poseer a los ojos jades, que aun la tienen loca de deseo"

-¡Por lo que dices, eres alguien de temer! ¡Pero Kuga siempre se ha caracterizado, en rechazar a quien no le agrada y esa aura rebelde, ha aumentado a niveles insospechados, me imagino que tienes problemas en domarla…! ¿Pero dime, como quieres que te ayude? (Sasha muy interesada en cómo ayudar a Viola, que se notaba ansiosa por destruir a su esposa)

-Por tu manera de decir las cosas, parece que la conoces muy bien… Quiero que me cuentes todo, no te limites que no me asustaras nada. (Se sienta en la silla de su padre expectante, con sus pensamientos arremolinados, esperando conocer si Natsuki, hacia la misma estrategia con todas, en su manera de embaucar a las mujeres ingenuas)

-¿Quieres que te cuente? ¡Sí que eres curiosa! ¡Pero si con eso te ayudo está bien! ¡Es algo que no relato, por precaución al poder Kuga, es algo de tener cuidado sin embargo, parece con tu respaldo nada me pasara!

-¡Los Kuga no te harán nada, es una promesa! (Esperando ansiosamente, para que empiece y se deje de rodeos)

-¡Si es de ese modo, pues te voy a contar todo desde el principio, como fue mi encuentro con Natsuki Kuga…!

Ella tenía quince años y yo veinticuatro cuando la conocí, era muy hermosa su aura distante atraía a decenas, yo estaba en una sesión de fotos, de la compañía de su padre, quede completamente cautivada, trate de acercármele en ese instante, pero jamás me dio una mirada, no sabía que me gustaba demasiado, aunque mis ojos se la comían, cada vez que la tenía cerca; investigue con mis compañeras, acerca de que le agradaba o no, creí que venía a espiar a las modelos, pero no era de ese manera, solo pretendía tener tiempo con su padre, que este pese a que estuviera, en la compañía se la negaba.

Una vez fui a su colegio, por curiosidad y supe de fuentes que era la mejor deportista y para mi suerte, logre estar en un festival de dicha escuela, ella era una ágil atleta, en concurso que entraba lo ganaba con facilidad, pensando que siendo alguien bueno en los deportes, carecería de inteligencia pues me equivoque totalmente, al ver a muchos profesores felicitarla por tener notas perfectas, lo que termino por caer en mi obsesión, fue su magistral presentación redactando una poesía, que me lleno un deseo inmenso, fantaseando tenerla en mis brazos; que siendo francas, fue frustrado tantas veces por ella.

Nunca me tomaba en cuenta, en las visitas que hacia ella a la compañía, por más malabares y tonterías que realizaba, no se percató de mi deseo, su única cosa en su cabeza era su padre, no cabía en su mundo nadie más; aunque ciertamente, también me llamaba la atención su fortuna, pero se podría decir, que los dos ganaban su dinero y ella, no obstante al pasar el tiempo y su falta de interés, me fui resignando y me dedique a mi trabajo y mis salidas con mis conquistas de cada semana; Natsuki era inalcanzable y así lo tome, además no era amor lo que sentía por ella, sino un simple deseo, que me consumía al querer poseerla.

Un día su padre, me mando buscar estaba extrañada, el señor Damien, no acostumbraba meterse con las modelos de la compañía, siempre lo hacía con las que no laboraban con él; pero lo que tenía en mente era otra cosa, me pedía algo que me sorprendió, era según su opinión un regalo, para el cumpleaños de su heredera, quería que asustara a su hija, que le hiciera ver, que confiarse y enamorarse era un descuido, que no debía permitirse, solo él creyó que ella siendo joven, caería como una incauta por una oportunista...; Sin embargo siendo sinceras, yo era una de ellas.

Así que me llevo a la mansión Kuga, quede impresionada en ese momento, por lo adinerados que eran y por el excelente pago, que me darían por este trabajo; pero mi atención se concentró, cuando mandaron llamar a su hija, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vi, casi me le tiraba encima, mi objeto de mis noches de lujuria estaba enfrente mío, pero me contuve lo máximo, no quería que se percatara de mis intenciones, pero mis compañeras no se detenían en tocarla, que Natsuki de forma incomoda trataba de eludir, su padre viendo su reacción, la obligo a beber hasta que la emborracho; para dejarme a solas con ella, con sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, solo asustarla nada más, así que la sujete fuertemente de su brazo, podía sentirla tan cerca de mí que me quemaba.

En su estado tan tambaleante, la lleve a la primera habitación que encontré, empecé a besarla sin control, todo lo que me había aguantado me las estaba cobrando, su indiferencia y rechazo, aunque no se percatara de mi deseo, era completamente su culpa, lo que yo le hacía.

Mientras Natsuki me gritaba que la soltara, sus manos sin fuerzas, trataban de quitarme de encima de ella, cuando comenzó a llorar y suplicarle a su padre que viniera a salvarla, supe que tenía que detenerme, que hasta ahí llegaba mi trato con el señor Damien; pero no pude hacerlo, era algo tan ventajoso, estaba a mi disposición ¿porque parar? si la deseaba como a nadie en el mundo, era mi única oportunidad de estar con ella y no la desaprovecharía y no lo hice… por más que pataleo, me insulto y lloro, no la deje…

"Se escucha estrepitosamente de una silla caer, junto con todo, lo que se hallaba en el escritorio, por la manera tan violenta, de levantarse Viola e irse en su contra con ira sobre Sasha, su mirada está inundada de sed de sangre, la movía la furia desmedida, para soltarle un derechazo tremendo, que la tiro al piso reventándole el labio y fracturándole la nariz, no conforme con eso, se le echo encima para seguir golpeándola con furia; hasta que las puertas del despacho se abren, por el ruido tremendo que se escuchaba, la escolta entro de inmediato por creer, que la señorita Fujino estaba en peligro"

"Pero era todo lo contrario, Viola no dejaba de golpear, salvajemente a la mujer debajo de ella"

-¡Te voy a matar! ¡Eres una maldita, cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a mi Natsuki! ¡Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso! ¡Desgraciada enferma!

"El señor Hayato, entra segundos después a escena, con una Mikoto estática, por no saber cómo proceder, pues su defendida no la ocupaba, si no la otra que se miraba terriblemente, su rostro lleno de sangre, hinchándose por la paliza que le estaban dando, hasta que su padre la toma del brazo, para separarla de la otra mujer"

-¡Que pasa princesa, porque le pegas! (Hayato observando, el estado tan deteriorable de la rubia y escaneando mil veces a su bebe, que se encuentre bien)

-¡Suéltame papa déjame matarla! ¡Mejor la despellejo viva, pero suéltame! ¡Ella!¡Esa maldita! (No podía pronunciarlo, un dolor intenso en su corazón la destrozaba, comprendió de inmediato, porque la aberración de Natsuki al ser sujetada del brazo, entendía porque ella no deseaba llegar a más de besos y la destrozaba por completo)

-¿Que pasa Viola? ¡Te recuerdo que me prometiste, que no me causarían daño! (Sasha con la boca llena de sangre, reclamando por su incumplimiento)

-¡Te dije que los Kuga, no lo harían! ¡Para tu desgracia, yo soy una Fujino y te voy a matar maldita! (Forcejeando con su padre, para volver arremeter contra la mujer)

-¡Dijiste que la odiabas! (Gritando con furia Sasha)

-¡La odio! (Lo digo angustiadamente)

-¿Entonces porque actúas así conmigo? ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo! ¡Tú la compraste! ¡Seguramente te mueres por hacerle lo mismo verdad! ¡No soportaste que te rechazara, como me paso a mí, por eso la obligaste a casarte contigo! (Sasha soltaba con rabia, al sentir su rostro llenos de golpes y se levantaba con coraje)

-¡Cállate yo jamás le haría eso, jamás! (No lo haría, mi rencor contra ella era infinito, pero aun así no le causaría un daño así; por lo que le hizo esta mujer, Natsuki no valoraba a nadie y se le hacía fácil burlarse de las personas)

-¡La detestas, claro que puedes hacerlo, puedes obligarla cuando quieras a que este contigo!

-¡Cierra la boca! (Lloraba desesperadamente)

-¡Ya la odias Viola y destruirla es tan fácil, solo tómala a la fuerza y quedara hecha añicos!

-¡No! ¡Yo no la odio! (No pude más y solté lo que mi corazón, trataba de gritarme y yo ignoraba por dolor)

-¡La detestas, no me afirmaste segundos atrás! ¡Que querías destruirla, pues no seas cobarde y hazlo!

-¡No puedo! ¡No la odio, ya te lo dije!

-¿Entonces por que la obligaste a casarte contigo, si no la odias?

-¡Porque la amo! ¡Por eso lo hice, no porque la odie, la quiero como a nadie en este mundo, no puedo concebir la vida sin ella a mi lado, por más daño que me hizo, no puedo dejarla con otra, aunque ella no me quiera, solo me conformo que este conmigo, aun sabiendo que me detesta!

Estaba totalmente destrozada, al escucharme por fin decir esa verdad, que trataba de ocultarme, ese amor que me ahoga por ella, no va desaparecer nunca, no me interesa que haya sido una mentira, cuando me profesaba su cariño, no me importa que haya sido su apuesta, con tal de recibir sus besos cálidos, me tiene sin cuidado si le interesaba más el dinero, si con eso seguía en mis brazos; lo que en verdad me dolía, es que Natsuki me abandonaría, para casarse con otra…

"El señor Hayato estaba desconcertado, con lo que pasaba y encaro a su hija, para saber lo que ocurría, mientras esta le soltaba llorando en sus brazos, lo que esa mujer le había hecho a la joven Kuga, el enérgicamente le ordena a Mikoto, llevarse de inmediato a su hija, aunque esta quería seguir golpeando, lo que quedaba de modelo; entretanto le dio indicaciones a Reito de quedarse"

-¡Los voy a demandar, esto que me hizo su princesita me las va a pagar…; pero si desea mi silencio, con una fuerte suma de dinero, lo resolvemos que le parece! (Eso siempre funcionaba con los ricachones, con tal de no ver su prestigio manchado, eso le paso con Damien, que al ver que incumplí su orden, trato de hundirme por tocar a su heredera, pero nada más empecé a echarles tierra, en esa revista mugrosa vino corriendo, su cuñado a silenciarme con dinero)

"El señor Fujino la toma del brazo airadamente, sus ojos rojos destellaban furia"

-¡Mujer te atreviste a tocar a mi hija! (El señor Hayato con su voz psicópata, que caracterizaba a un Fujino)

-¡De que demonios habla yo no toque a Viola, vea como me dejo, ni siquiera pude defenderme! (Que acaso no ve, que la agraviada soy yo)

-¡Te atreviste abusar de ella! (Sus ojos aumentan su odio)

-¡Que acaso no oye! ¡No toque a su hija! (Su mirada, me estaba matando de miedo)

-¡Mi Natsumounstrou, estaba indefensa y aun así te atreviste hacerle esa porquería! ¡Te voy a destruir! ¡Cualquiera que toque a mi familia, recibirá mi ira! ¡Prepárate por que hoy comenzara tu infierno!

"Sale furioso Hayato de su despacho, dando órdenes a las escoltas, de sacar a la rubia sin consideración de la mansión y dejando todo en manos de Reito, para que haga arrepentirse, de haberle hecho esa bajeza a su Natsumountro"

"Mientras Viola no paraba de llorar, en su habitación y Mikoto no sabía cómo consolarla, trato de desviar sus pensamiento, en preguntarle algo fuera del tema"

-¿Señorita cuando aprendió a dar, esos golpes tan fuertes? ¡Usted no le gusta la violencia! (Mikoto dando ese dato, ella nunca quiso lecciones de defensa personal, por más que le insistiera el señor Fujino, Viola alegaba que la violencia, generaba más violencia; pero esos derechazos que le daba a la rubia, no daba mucha paz que digamos)

Al momento de que Mikoto me preguntara, mis recuerdos vienen ahogarme más de dolor…

**Flash back…**

Estábamos en el gimnasio de la mansión Kuga, Natsuki me daba indicaciones, de como realizar diferentes tipos de impactos, que después de semanas de insistencia, me convenció al fin.

-¡Ara, ara, mi Natsuki quiere que me vuelva un arma letal, pero no la ocupo, además tu siempre estarás para defenderme! (Mientras lo digo, ella me rodea con sus brazos y toma mi mano para ponerme, en mejor posición para dar golpes)

-¡Monja no te quejes y hazme caso! ¡Así va tener más fuerza tu puño, solo flexiona poco tu rodilla…! (Se inca y acomoda su postura, con cuidado)

-¡Solo me estas enseñando, para tocarme las piernas! ¡Que lista me saliste! (Al sentir su tacto me erizaba la piel)

-¡Shizuru! (Toda roja) ¡Deja de decir esas cosas y hazme caso! (Gruñéndole por su falta de concentración)

-¡Y porque mi novia se puso tan seria, si ya te dije que no es necesario amor!

-¡Claro que es necesario, uno nunca sabe quién se querrá aprovechar de ti! ¿Porque crees que aprendí a pelear? (Observando si la había situado bien y no se daba cuenta de lo que decía)

-¡Ara, ara! ¡¿Quién se quiso aprovechar, de mi salvaje?! (Por que lo fulmino)

-¡Cálmate mi monja es un decir! ¡Bueno si pones de tu parte en aprender, te llevo a donde tú quieras!

-¡Me parece bien, pero que tal si me das un incentivo! (Mientras la volteo y la beso apasionadamente, que ella me corresponde instantes después)

**Fin Flash back…**

-¡Fue Natsuki quien me enseño a pelear Mikoto, para que nadie se propasara conmigo! (Mis lágrimas salen sin parar, al entender sus palabras, porque su ardua dedicación en que aprendiera a defenderme, el motivo ella no se pudo proteger cuando fue necesario, aunque fuera una de sus apuestas, se preocupó de esa manera por mi)

"La fiesta concluyo y la señora Naomi al ver el semblante decaído de Natsuki, se la lleva a su almacén por indicaciones de la última, Nina va detrás de ellas como su asistente; Duran custodia la puerta como un fiel guardián, se mueve a un lado para dejarlas pasar"

-¿Cómo te sientes Nat? ¡Tú semblante es muy pálido! (Tocaba su rostro con cuidado Naomi)

-¡¿Porque no me avisaron, que esa mujer se había marchado?! ¿Por qué? (Estaba furiosa, quería lincharla, pero parece que otra vez, se fue intacta la desgraciada)

-¡Es mejor así Nat, no estás bien, acaso no lo percibes, no sé qué problema tienes con esa mujer, pero no estás en condiciones de enfrentarla! (Naomi lo decía con tono maternal, para que viera que está precipitándose, con sus acciones)

-¡Señora váyase por favor, no ocupo su compasión y la de nadie, solo hagan de cuenta que soy un huésped indeseable, que muy pronto se ira de aquí! (Mientras le da la espalda, cobijándose por sus terribles escalofríos y con su coraje atorado)

"La señora Naomi se retira, solo para no causarle más molestias a la joven, que al parecer a su salud le estaba afectando"

-Nina prepárale una cita con Midori, ese estado no es normal, ella antes rebosaba de salud, pero ahora cada vez que se exalta palidece.

-Si señora, pero hay un pequeño problema con eso.

-¿Cuál?

-La vándala, perdón la señorita Kuga es muy terca, no va permitir que se le acerque nadie. (Si ha muy duras penas, le permitía su presencia, solo la toleraba porque acataba sus órdenes, sin renegarle mucho)

-¡Llámame cuando eso ocurra, parece que soy la única que respeta en esta mansión! (Lo decía con orgullos, todos los insultaba o ponía apodos menos a ella)

"Viola se topa con su mama en la puerta del almacén, pero Naomi se la lleva de ahí arrastras a la mansión, porque miraba las claras intenciones de su hija, de querer ingresar donde se hallaba Natsuki"

-¡Mama necesito hablar con Kuga! (Con su voz apagada)

-¡No! ¡Ella no está bien Viola, sé que te causo daño, pero no puedo permitir que entres ahí!

-¿Como esta?

-¡Pues enojada, cuando le dije que se había marchado esa modelo! ¿Es una de las que engaño? Si no mal recuerdo es la que salía en la revista esa que traías.

-¡No la engaño! esa desgraciada es la culpable de que Natsuki sea lo que es, una persona que solo le interese el dinero y no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie. (Aun sabiendo lo que paso, existía esa conversación con su prima Alyssa, estaba tan confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante este nuevo descubrimiento, le guardaba rencor, pero no al tal punto, de llegar a ese extremo como esa mujer, además para que fingía, la quiere por más mentirosa que fuese)

-Ven Viola vamos a que descanses, te miras algo fatigada y sé que no has comido muy bien, ¿aun tienes mareos? (Su madre llevándosela con cuidado, sus hijas están descuidando mucho su salud)

-¡Si pero son solo por ratos y siento un poco de nauseas, por eso no me da apetito, pero es stress mama no te preocupes, se me pasara!

**La mañana siguiente.**

"En el comedor de los Fujino, todos desayunaban en silencio, algunos más enojados que otros, por los acontecimientos de la fiesta de ayer"

-¡Nat, no ha querido entrar a clases con Haruka! (Naomi tratando de aligerar la atmosfera)

-¿Desde cuándo la llamas Nat, mama? (Con su ceño fruncido, porque ni ella le hablaba así, nada más Mai que de solo recordarlo, le volvía el maldito síntoma de no querer comer, después de todo con ella, le había visto la cara de tonta, pero en su celos las separo, les quito la oportunidad de ser felices, ahora se preguntaba, si había hecho bien en hacerlo; Si Natsuki no la amaba ¿qué derecho tenía a exigirle que lo hiciera? es un sentimiento que no se manda, si fuese de ese modo, ya lo habría desechado desde hace mucho)

-Pues yo le pregunte a Nat, si le molestaba y no me contesto, así que el que calla otorga. (Mientras reía con triunfo Naomi, por salirse con la suya)

"Su conversación es interrumpida, por las sirvientas que llegaban muy sonrojadas al comedor, Naomi le pregunta a la señora, que le servía su desayuno que le pasaba a las jóvenes, que trataban de terminar rápido sus labores y retirarse, como si les regalaran algo precioso"

-¡Es que la esposa de la señorita Viola, se está tomando un baño! (Decía la sirvienta, de mayor edad nerviosa)

-¿Y eso que te tiene que ver, con el alboroto? (Decía Hayato desayunando tranquilo, no le encontraba la conexión con la pregunta que Naomi le hizo)

-¡Es muy normal, que mi esposa tome un baño! (Pues que pensaban, que Natsuki era poco higiénica o que, solo porque ande vestida para matar, no significa que no sea limpia, ella lo comprobó de primera mano, que era muy pulcra y además olía delicioso, con esa fragancia que la enloquecía)

-¡En la fuente del jardín, lo está haciendo! (Sonrojada al verla también)

"El señor Hayato se atraganta, la señora Naomi de forma muy disimulada, sale aprisa a verificar si es cierto y además, echarse otro taco de ojo con Nat, que parece que le gusta el exhibicionismo, Viola le empieza a palpitar una vena de irritación y sale al jardín en segundos y queda estática con lo que ve"

"Su esposa aun con ropa para su alivio, pero toda ella se pegaba a su cuerpo, por el agua de la fuente que la empapaba, mientras sacudía su hermosa melena, con un estilo de comercial de champo, que solo escuchaba suspiros por doquier, divisa a Nina a su lado otorgándole una toalla para secarse, se aproxima a ellas furiosa, no sin antes correr a todos los sirvientes, que andaban de mirones"

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! (Viola reclamando celosamente)

-Pingüino dile a esa odiosa, que acaso es miope y no se percata lo que hago. (Natsuki le había puesto, de apodo a Nina pingüino, por su traje de mayordomo)

-Señorita Viola, su esposa quiere decir que está tomando un baño refrescante. (La vándala era una descortés, pero aun así, para su mala fortuna era su asistente, no le queda de otra que aguantarse, por el nombre ridículo que la llama para su vergüenza)

-¡Eso ya lo note idiota! (Viola le contestaba, airadamente a Kuga)

-Pingüino dile ¿entonces para qué demonios pregunta?

-Señorita Viola, ella quiso decir, ¿cuál es su duda?

-¿Porque lo estas tomando, en la fuente del jardín? (Irritada al máximo, porque muchas personas, presenciaron a su sexy esposa, solo ella podía disfrutarla)

-Pingüino dile ¡Porque se me pega, la regalada gana!

-Lo que la señorita quiso decir, es que no tiene baño en su almacén y por eso se vio en la obligación, de asearse aquí. (Nina ya casi lloraba, por ser la intermediaria entre la señorita Fujino enojada y la vándala indiferente)

-¡Pues entra a la mansión, ahí tenemos suficientes, hasta para que te pierdas en uno! (Si no le gustaba, le mandaría construir el mejor baño de todo Japón, en ese instante a su completo agrado, para que nadie la viese de nuevo)

-¡Pingüino dile para que demonios quiere que entre, acaso ya recibió consejos de Sasha y piensas practicarlos conmigo! (Su rostro antes indiferente, muestra menosprecio a Viola)

-Vete Nina, no ocupas traducirme esto. (La voz de Viola sale apagada al escucharla, para darse cuenta que Natsuki, la ponía al mismo nivel que la despreciable)

"Nina se va rápido por el tono de voz de Viola, que enfrenta a una Natsuki secándose su pelo con enojo, esperando la respuesta"

-¡No lo sabía! (Viola trataba de disculparse)

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que ella te hizo, yo había leído un artículo, hace tiempo que te burlaste de esa mujer, con tu dinero y pensé…! (Está a punto de llorar al solo recordar, lo que le hizo esa maldita)

-¡Mira no me interesa tu explicación, si tratas de conmoverme, pues déjame te digo que conmigo no funciona, lo único que me enoja, es que no me dejaron partirle el alma a esa, no creo que tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo; además tú tienes un trato conmigo, si asistía a esa fiesta ridícula, no me molestarías en una semana, así que cúmplelo!

-¡No te estoy molestando! (Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, esa no era la manera que deseaba mi venganza)

-¡Solo tu presencia, hace mi día un infierno! (Ella es mi cruel recordatorio, que mi Shizuru no está conmigo)

Sus palabras me desgarran, su tono sin vida me duelen, no le importo lo sé, al verla marchar tan indiferentemente, aunque lo niegue me afecta su poca atención…

**Dos semanas después…**

"En la otra ala de la mansión, esta Mikoto planeando como meter a Mai escondidas, se le ocurre que podrían contratarla como cocinera, aunque ella no necesite este trabajo, pero la cuestión es que ella, quería permanecer al lado de Kuga"

-¡Oye gatita estas muy callada! (Había llegado a Japón el mismo día que Nat, pero aun no lograban ingresarla a la mansión, que parece que no dejan salir a su amiga, si no es con una escolta o peor aún con esposa)

-Ya se la manera de ingresarte, hay una vacante de cocinera, sería la única manera de que entres desapercibida. (La vigilancia se había extendido, de forma más exigente, después de lo sucedido con la modelo, Viola andaba paranoica creyendo, que cualquiera podía hacerle un mal a Kuga y con el apoyo, del mega paranoico del señor Hayato, pues esto pintaba muy peligroso, si las descubrían)

-Por mí no hay problema, aunque no lo parezca se cocinar muy bien, Nat dice que es lo único bueno que tengo (Se suelta a reír al recordar, cuando su amiga anda de mejor ánimo, como anhela esos tiempos junto a Shizuru)

-¡Si lo sé, eres excelente cocinando, debiste dedicarte a eso! (Solo recordar su comida la hacía volar, pero lo que la tiraba al piso, es cuando Mai solo nombraba a Kuga para todo)

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Si nunca te he preparado nada! (Y ahí estaba su duda nuevamente, ¿de donde las conocían, que ella no las recuerda de ningún sitio?)

-(Mikoto nerviosa, formula una mentira a la velocidad de la luz) ¡Es que la señorita Viola, las mando investigar y ahí salía todo esa información!

-¡Lo sabía es una acosadora, pero se va dar de topes en la pared, si cree que Nat le hará caso! (Ella nada más ama a Shizuru y no la va cambiar por nadie y menos por esa pedante)

-¿Porque estas tan segura? ¡Ella ya te abandono, por dinero! (Como le molesta que la defienda, cuando lo obvio resalta hasta por los aires; pero el amor la ciega desafortunadamente)

-¡Hay Mikoto, te voy a dar un consejo, si no sabes no juzgues! (Como le irrita, que traten de criticar a su amiga, pero mejor se guarda su rabieta, la están ayudando y gratis, no hay que ser mal agradecidas)

"Después de malabarismos y complicaciones Mai logro entrar como cocinera, al primer día supo donde se hallaba Natsuki, con su impresionante nivel de socializar, era algo fácil de hacer y más estar enfrente de su hogar, estaba tan entusiasmada con su proeza, que abrazo a Minagi para festejar"

-Perdón como te trate Mikoto, pero eres alguien de buen corazón, no tenías por qué ayudarme de esta manera, pero lo hiciste gracias. (Le agradece con toda su sinceridad, al quererse voltear para entrar a ese almacén, se percata que la ojos dorados aun no la suelta y se sorprende más al notar tristeza en su semblante)

-¿Porque la quieres tanto? (Triste al entregar a su amor, hasta la puerta de la otra)

-Es algo inevitable, algún día te diré por qué (Es cierto este amor fraternal es tan profundo, que sabe por mas berrinche que Nat haga, siente lo misma por ella…; toma de los hombros a esa hermosa joven y la ve de frente, algo cálido toca su corazón, tiene algo especial que le atrae sin remedio, sin darse cuenta esta demasiado cerca de su rostro y va cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar, por la amabilidad que le transmitía, era un sentimiento nuevo que sin analizar, si está bien o mal, quería culminarlo con un simple beso, pero un grito que reconoce la detiene)

"Mai entra apresurada al almacén y ve tirada a Natsuki tocándose fuertemente el pecho, Mikoto alarmada la ayuda a recostarla en el sillón, pero de forma no muy grata es sacada por Duran"

"Sale resignada Mikoto, haciendo guardia algo lejos del almacén, no quería presenciar algo, de lo que su corazón no se recuperaría; sin embargo sus mejillas están rojas, al rememorar la peligrosa cercanía, de cierta pelirroja a sus labios…; se hace de noche y por fin la ve salir, notando el semblante de su amada preocupada"

-¿Que tiene Kuga? (Mikoto pregunta algo exaltada, si la señorita Viola se entera, del estado en que la vio tan frágil, esto ya estaría lleno de doctores encima de ella, por más que perjure odiarla, ella la conoce desde pequeña muy bien, la ama pero está muy herida por la traición)

-¡Nada! ¡No preguntes más! (solamente es el amor, que la está consumiendo) ¡Mikoto ocupo otro favor, crees posible meter a otra persona de contrabando, solo sería un día! (Ocupo que Youko la revise urgentemente, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, su salud está empeorando)

-¡Si no hay problema, yo me encargo! (hasta le conseguiría, lo que ella deseara, con tal de quitarle esa tristeza es su semblante)

**Al siguiente día…**

"Viola se levanta vomitando, se sentía fatal era ya la segunda vez, que amanecía en este estado, pero aun así asistiría a clases, porque hoy obligarían entrar a Natsuki con ella y la encargada de que asistiera era Haruka"

-¡Princesa te ves fatal, me dijeron que no estás bien, recuéstate es mejor que descanses! (Hayato preocupado por su hija, pensaba que todo lo sucedido semanas atrás la tenían mal, no quiso que se involucrara más en el asunto, Reito se estaban haciendo cargo de esa innombrable)

-Estoy bien papa, solo necesito un poco aire fresco y me pondré bien. (A quien le mentía, ocupaba con urgencia ver a Natsuki, aunque aún no la perdonara, la necesitaba)

Trato de mantener mi corazón duro, para poder estar en su contra, al recordar su engaño con Mai, pero solo de imaginar como sufrió en manos de esa maldita mujer, me hace decaer mi determinación, si no fuera por mi padre, la hubiera matado, con mis propias manos a esa modelo asquerosa, ni siquiera tenía signos de arrepentimiento, la desgraciada…

Salgo de la mansión, para tomar aire fresco, a ver si se me pasa este malestar, antes de ingresar a mis clases, pero mi tranquilidad se va al demonio, al visualizar otra vez a mi esposa en la fuente y veo a todos, los sirvientes suspirando como idiotas al verla, pero lo que me consumió de coraje, fue que la atolondrada se tropezó y cayó encima de Nina, me dirijo como locomotora echando humo.

-¡Natsuki, levántate de inmediato! (Le ordena Viola)

-¡No me digas que ya se terminó el plazo, de ver tu odiosa cara! (Maldición otra vez con esta fastidiosa; Shizuru deberías darme un poco de paciencia, que esta mujer me tiene harta)

-¡Pues fíjate lo amable que fui, que te otorgue otra semana, así que no te quejes! (No me extraño ni siquiera un poquito, mi ánimo se derrumba precipitadamente, en cambio yo anhelaba escuchar su voz, cada segundo)

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, quería informarte que en tres meses me voy. (Es el tiempo que me queda, según Youko antes de colapsar, por no haberme sometido a la segunda operación, pero es suficiente para lo que planee, en contra de mi familia y con la ayuda de Mai será más rápido)

-¡Y a quien le pediste permiso, no recuerdas que estás casada conmigo, nunca te voy a dar el divorcio! (Esa noticia me trastorno terriblemente)

-¡No lo ocupo para irme, solo te lo digo como manera de cortesía! (Para mis planes ocupo estar casada con ella)

"Me hizo enojar, me iba abandonar de nuevo, no se lo permitiría, le empiezo a gritar ella me ignora, así que de manera muy poco inteligente, la tomo del brazo para consternación de Nina, al ver como Natsuki me toma de los hombros, para arremeter en mi contra"

-¡Maldita sea, parece que mis advertencias no te importan! (La tenía fuertemente detenida, solo me faltaba aventarla, con ira como lo hacía siempre, pero la loca se me desmaya en mis brazos, preocupándome a horrores, pero si ni siquiera la golpee, para que se pusiera de ese modo)

"Natsuki carga a Viola inconsciente a la mansión Fujino, Naomi manda hablar de inmediato a Midori, mientras sale un consternado Hayato al ver a su tesoro sin sentido, todos los sirvientes están alborotados por lo que paso, Kuga al creer que ya había cumplido, con su deber de buena samaritana se quiere retirar, pero el señor Fujino se lo impide acusándola de su estado, así que debería esperar igual que ellos, aunque no lo admitiría eso la hizo sentir un poco culpable y permaneció callada, hasta saber que se encontraba mejor"

"Entra un sequito de doctores a la habitación de Viola, con un equipo moderno a cuestas, que parecía que iban instalar un laboratorio y Midori dando indicaciones de cómo proceder, como si fuera un proyecto militar muy importante, entretanto Natsuki se les queda viendo, de manera asombrada, por la extravagancia que estaba observando"

-¿Midori como esta mi princesa? (Hayato casi al punto, del colapso nervioso)

-¡Como esta Viola, hace días que no se ha sentido bien! (Naomi recordando, los síntomas de su hija)

-¡Y me acusaban a mí, de su estado! ¡Eso le pasa por andar de seguro, en esas dietas para estar como esqueleto, aunque hay que admitir esta algo pesadita! (No se le nota, pero le costó subirla a su habitación, su monja era más ligera)

"Mientras todos miraban a Nat, con un ya cállate te miras mejor, captando la indirecta se volvió a sentar fastidiada"

-¿Esta grave verdad? ¡Sálvala Midori es mi única hija! (Hayato llorando, antes de que le dijeran que tenía)

"Y Natsuki solo volteaba al techo, contando hasta diez antes que su paciencia se terminara; Midori carraspea un poco dando la señal que diría lo que tenía"

-¡Señor Fujino, su hija no está grave, en unos meses quedara como nueva! (Asintiendo de forma profesional, pero preocupada por la bomba que soltaría)

-¡Ves anciano deje de hacer drama! (Este señor, sí que exagera) ¡Ya me voy, antes que me contagien sus tonterías!

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Midori? (La señora Fujino preocupada)

-¡Solo está embarazada!

"El señor Fujino se desmaya, Naomi se queda estática asimilando la noticia, Natsuki se detiene a medio pasillo, si no tenía antes ánimos de nada, ahora soltaba una fuerte carcajada"

-¡La Barbie esta por tener un bebe! (Si no perdió tiempo en buscarse un amante, lo dicho si andaba urgida) ¡¿Quién habrá sido el idiota, que la embarazo?! (Mientras reía hasta desaparecer, por el pasillo de la mansión, dándole gracias a Shizuru por ese milagro, por fin se había zafado, para siempre de la lujuriosa, con esto se desligaba totalmente, de la Familia Fujino y la dejarían de acosar, tendría todo el tiempo libre, para enfocarse a lo que realmente vino y su verdadero objetivo, porque acepto que la compraran como esposa)

"Midori se le quedaba viendo, igual que Naomi al mirar cómo se auto insultaba Kuga, mientras el señor Hayato recuperaba el conocimiento y entraba a la recamara de su hija"

-¿Porque Viola? ¡Eres una niña aun, no debiste dejarte tocar por Natsumounstrou! (Mientras tomaba la manta de su hija y se ponía a llorar, haciendo una rabieta infantil)

-¡Ara, ara de que hablas papa! (Acaba de recuperar el sentido y su padre nada mas le dijo esa barbaridad y se fue llorando, como loco de la habitacion, murmurando infantilmente en contra de su esposa, dejandome con la duda)

-¡Felicidades! ¡Estás embarazada Viola! ¡Tienes casi tres meses de embarazo, déjame decirte que debes cuidarte más, no debes de andar repartiendo golpes, como me comento Reito! (La doctora daba instrucciones, haciéndoles a sus varios asistentes anotar, todos los cuidados que ahora deben tener toda su familia, sin embargo se le había escapado la más importante, la otra madre que en su opinión profesional, le noto sus pupilas muy dilatadas, tendría que revisarla urgentemente, para descifrar esa condición)

-¡Espérate Midori, creo que estas mal en algo, yo no he dejado que nadie me toque, la única que lo he hecho es Natsuki! (Pues que les pasa por ofenderme de esa manera, solo con la sinvergüenza de mi esposa, había tenido relaciones y muy buena por cierto)

-¡Pues si es de ella él bebe y claro tuyo! (Midori, lo decía calmadamente, nunca negó el hecho que el hijo sea de su esposa, si esa era la razón porque, las habían casado apresuradamente, por comerse la rosca antes de tiempo y ahora les salía el preciado niño)

Mientras Midori me explicaba, para que servían las condenadas pastillas, que le había dicho a Mikoto, que me las entregaran con la indicación expresa, de que me dijera para que eran, pero parece que nuestra querida guardaespaldas, se le olvido comentarme que sus dulcecitos eran de otra clase…

-¡Me estás diciendo que estoy embarazada y de Natsuki, que nada más me ha tocado, una sola vez en su vida! (Incrédula aun por lo dicho, esta demente mi doctora)

-¡Sí que suerte tienes, tu esposa es fuerte y resistente, porque esas pastillas para tener efecto, tiene que durar en esa actividad tú ya sabes, mucho tiempo! (Moviéndose gráficamente, dando entender la posición, que debieron estar para que ocurriera)

Le aviento a Midori una almohada, para que dejara de hacer esas mímicas vergonzosas, enfrente de mi madre que ella en lugar de voltear, asentía dando su opinión, que éramos unas campeonas, por darle un nieto al primer intento, mientras brillaba de felicidad, hablando sobre el preparativo, del nacimiento del bebe, soltando decenas de nombres, mientras acariciaba mi vientre con entusiasmo, es cuando al fin lo asimilo, que Natsuki me embarazo y suelto mí ya acostumbrado, ara, ara y me desmayo de nuevo, por la noticia, que voy hacer madre…


	20. Chapter 20

Hola buenos días tengan todas (o) n.n… Bueno espero que estén bien, XD... Aguslay, no te quiero matar te lo juro :D, sobre el engaño no falta mucho que lo descubran jaja… Guest… gracias por tu apoyo, sobre las actualización trato de no tardarme, la otra semana iba a subirlo más temprano pero me quede dormida en la compu jaja kiki cai 94 sí que lindo su natshizumounstrou jajaja, natsuxshizu 4ever, Shiz y Hayato son tal para cual SD, sobre nat, mmm, lo pensare muajaja, ok no jaja, Hera Sama… Nat en la fuente andaba haciendo felices a muchas XD, claro menos a Shiz jaja, Pues Shiz siempre ha sido paranoica jaja, sobre tus preguntas de los tres meses y las doctoras, ya lo leerás en este cap SD, Shiz que hará mmm, pues hoy le toca la perspectiva de nat, así que XD, Quest… Hola como estas, eso de los ojos rojos no serás pariente de los Fujino XD, lo de la conti la subo cada semana, esperemos que pronto se resuelva su malentendido XD, ni te preocupes por nat ni ocupa la operación, esos tres meses son los que le quedan, es para que colapse su tarjeta de crédito, Duran come mucho jaja, sobre la pistola, sabía que algo se me había pasado, ni modo será para la próxima jajaja, Yuri Lover, pues si es wow XD, espero seguir dejándote esa impresión y te siga agradando la historia, Harukichiru… si se viene el baby, esperemos que no quede huérfano tan pronto, si la gatita ya se está haciendo un huequito en Mai, pues cuando las descubran ya ese es problema de Tokiha jaja, coby b… Hola pues bienvenido (a) a mis loqueras jaja, pues si nat deja a su monja, pues eso le preguntamos después XD, Aline… oye pues gracias por tu esfuerzo, pero espero que no te quedes sin saldo SD, me reí un montón con esa mujer del diablo jaja, sasha todos quieren asesinarla jaja, si Nat deleito a más de uno con su figura espectacular en la fuente, pero recuerda está bien casada con Shiz, celostina al máximo jaja, sobre tus dudas hoy te resolveré algunas… y si, Shiz bien embarazada, todos nos desmayamos jaja, Yane 26… baby aparece en escena jaja y claro que tiene puntería Nat, acaso no se acuerdan como gano el oso panda jaja, su salud pues hoy sabrás un poco que tiene X(, parece que sasha ya tiene a sus anti fans jaja, sobre su relación pues veremos si florece SD, Liz… no te preocupes quizás nat lo descubre pronto XD, Mk… recuerda echarle mucho aderezo jaja, ya no esperaras tanto aquí traigo la conti XD; Wao gracias a ti que te tomas el tiempo de leer mi historia, que lo hice primeramente como un pasatiempo, pues me dije a ver qué tal me queda jaja, si te comprendo bueno mis amigas ni les interesa el anime jaja creo que aún no distinguen que es anime y caricatura de disney jaja licborrego… dios no sabía que mi novia andaba por este sitio, necesitamos más comunicación XD bueno no te preocupes sobre las doctoras y nat ¿creo? Jaja lo que planea nat lo leerás pronto, pues besitos bay. Luzy, jaja espero después de tu desmayo, puedas leer la conti jaja, christ… si ten cuidado y más las halls de menta esas son muy peligrosas jaja, shiz se surtió bien y bonito a sasha jaja, lo bueno es que tu amiga te está convenciendo de no aborrecer a shizuru, mejor detesta a viola jaja, sobre el poco tiempo que le queda, es que se le acabo el saldo de su celular jaja, esperemos que no se enoje tanto ya viene su hijo en camino jaja, ala… que te puedo decir, es que es lo que me tardo en escribirlo y editarlo, si no subiria uno diario y ya tuviera otras historias, que me revolotean la mente :D, Shizuki Kuga Fujino… parece que les encanto la bañadita en el jardín, claro menos a shiz XD, él bebe viene en camino y eso de los tres meses es que es el tiempo que le queda para ir a comprarle lo necesario al bebe nat jaja, namazato. Jaja lo que pasa es que son las ocasiones que Shiz se da cuenta que nat se baña de pura suerte, es que su esposa no tiene horario para usar la fuente jaja, porque siempre lo dejo en lo más bueno? Mmmm…. Mmmm, jaja, no se es un don jaja. Bueno pues ahora si la conti…. Hasta la próxima…

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

"Todo se desarrollaba relativamente tranquilo, en la cocina de los Fujino, era la hora donde los empleados, desayunaban a primera hora, antes que los señores lo hicieran, estaban disfrutando gratamente, la exquisita comida de la nueva cocinera, que hasta los más expertos chef de alta cocina, se sentaban a saborearla con encanto"

"Todo se detienen congelados, al ver a la esposa de la señorita Viola, sentarse a un lado de ellos, como si nada pasara y su perro de igual manera en la esquina"

-¡Tengo hambre! (Suelta Natsuki con fastidio, por habérsele acabado sus alimentos y tenía que recurrir entrar a la mansión, por más aberración que tuviese)

"Los sirvientes se levantan apresurados a cuestionarle, que deseaba de comer, mientras la contemplaban embobados, por tenerla a tan corta distancia y escuchar su voz por primera vez"

-¿Que desea señorita? ¡Se lo podemos preparar de inmediato! (Decía una sirvienta avergonzada al hablarle, la había visto de lejos bañándose en la fuente, pero de cercas era un manjar y más si te dedicaba una mirada con sus ojos verde profundos, que la hacían suspirar sin poder evitarlo)

-¡Siéntense, esta es su hora de descanso, no ocupan tratarme con respeto! (Si yo no le hablaba a los trabajadores, le decía a Mai, que me diera de comer, pero me malinterpretaron)

"Aun después de la proclamación de Natsuki, nadie procedió hacerle caso, hasta que la ama de llaves, se acerca para dar la orden que siguieran desayunando, pero todos estaban nerviosos por su presencia y aguantaban su respiración, con tal de no perturbar a la joven, observándola de reojo con interés"

"Alguien se acerca con un plato de comida y se acomoda con ella a platicar, para alboroto del personal, al ver que Natsuki seguía la conversación y no le daba el cortón, como siempre lo hacía con su esposa"

-¡Come Nat de una vez! (Mai le acercaba un plato de comida, la había visto entrar y se dedicó a prepararle su plato favorito)

-Dale a Duran también, el pobrecito no ha comido tampoco. (Observando a su mascota, con cara de hambre igual que ella)

"Natsuki empieza a comer lentamente, pero su mano comienza a temblar un poco, Mai se percata y le quita la cuchara, para alimentarla para enfado de la primera"

-¡No estoy lisiada Mai, dame la cuchara!

-¡No lo estas pero estas idiota, así que déjame darte de comer! (Me dan ganas de golpearla, su condición está empeorando y no hace caso a Youko, diablos si la pierdo como a Takumi, no sé qué voy hacer)

"Los sirvientes contemplaban de manera silenciosa, como la pelirroja le daba de comer, cariñosamente en la boca a la señorita Kuga, unos se preguntaban qué pasaba aquí, se supone que está casada y no debería, de andar coqueteando con la cocinera por más bonita que fuese; en un momento entra Mikoto, para alivio del personal, al creer que pondría un alto, pero en cambio solo baja la mirada y se sienta tristemente sin pronunciar un sonido"

-¿Gatita deseas de comer tú también? (Por alguna razón, cuando divisa a Mikoto le alivia el pesar, que siente al estar en tan apretada situación, con su amiga)

-¿Ah? (Se queda embobada, de que su amor inalcanzable, se percatara de su presencia, aun cuando esta con Kuga)

-¿Que si quieres de comer? (Algo inquieta por la gatita, espera que no se le enferme también)

-¡Yo! ¡Pues! ¡Esto! (Que le digo, que le digo; "ha, por supuesto que quiero probarte", no, a si no Mikoto, mejor "claro, estas en el menú principal, porque encantada te cómo", me doy varias cachetada mentales, por las respuestas tan poco pudorosas, que se me ocurren)

-¡Gato pulgoso te están preguntando, que si quieres de tragar, es acaso muy difícil contestar eso! (se fastidio con la idiota esa, estaba mirando a su amiga, con cara de lujuriosa en potencia que no podía con ella; no iba a dejar a Mai con cualquiera, como su hermana menor adoptiva, primero le haría pasar la prueba de fuego, si quería su aprobación; nunca lo realizo con el primo de su monja, porque él nunca tuvo oportunidad de conquistarla))

-¡No tengo pulgas, tonta!

-¡Pero en tu caso sí, gato pulgoso!

-¡Que dijiste! (Mikoto se levanta furiosa, en contra de Kuga para reclamarle; si ya está la traía entre ceja y ceja, por más que trataba de suavizarle el mal sabor de boca, que su amada anduviera derrapando por la vándala, no era muy grato de digerir; no obstante no llego a realizar su acción, al observar como de forma sorprendente, su amada le daba un leve manotazo a su rival y la regañaba, obligándola a que se disculpara con ella, para trastorno de sus nervios, al presenciar que Kuga le hizo caso)

**"Después del desayuno, se dirigieron a las puertas de la mansión, donde se encontraba la salida"**

-¡Gatita puedes ayudarnos a salir por unas horas!

-¡Tu si puedes salir, pero la señorita Kuga no, ni siquiera yo tengo la autorización!

-¡Acaso soy prisionera de guerra o qué demonios!

-La señorita Viola teme por su seguridad y ha dado esa orden, solo con ella puede salir.

"Natsuki no deja hablar más a Mikoto y sale furica, por la noticia"

Me enoje y me voy directo a la mansión a ver a la Barbie, visualizo al pingüino y la obligo a decirme donde está su habitación, me lo dice asustada y subo a esas escaleras grandísimas y doy muy pronto con mi objetivo, entro desesperada y no está ahí, una sirvienta me comunica que ha salido a que la valoren por su embarazo, casi me tiro por la ventana, ella si puede salir pero yo no, esto es injusto y retrograda.

La voy a esperar que tanto se puede tardar; saco mi collar y lo contemplo un rato y lo resguardo en mi pantalón, me recuesto en la cama y recordar mi objetivo, no es del otro mundo, es simple lo que quiero hacer, el testamento de mis abuelos, me dejaron como su heredera, porque Damien no era merecedor, según ellos del apellido Kuga, el un mujeriego de lo peor, Saeko una persona que solo vive para sus fiestas y William un corrupto político, no era un orgullo muy digno de ellos, para mi desgracia o fortuna, mis abuelos fallecieron antes del nacimiento de Alyssa y todo ese poder cayó en mis manos.

Mis abuelos pensando, en el futuro del prestigio Kuga y Searrs, por si a mis padres, se les llegase a ocurrir tener un hijo, este no tendría ningún derecho legal; por eso no tuve hermanos, si no tenía ningún beneficio para ellos, no lo ocupaban, solo conmigo seguiría la descendencia, pero como no va ver tal cosa, sin mi Shizuru no tendré nada y ellos tampoco; no podre dejarlos en la ruina, pese a todo tienen el cuarenta por ciento de acciones en la empresa, pero si disminuiré su poder más de la mitad, tengo el sesenta por ciento, con eso se revolcaran o hasta vomitaran sangre al notarlo, es lo que más valoran su maldito dinero y su empresa, es lo que les quitare su dominio, como ellos lo realizaron conmigo.

No es que la tenga fácil, no puedo ceder mi fortuna a nadie, pero solo con mi matrimonio se mueve otro panorama, mi esposa si podría hacer valer ese derecho, con todas las de la ley a su favor, solo con el detalle que tendré que heredárselo, pues así lo ejecutare, es lo que vine a Japón a realizar mi testamento; no se podrá quejar la Barbie, va tener mucho más poder económico y ella alardeando que me compro como loca, al fin de cuentas su inversión, le saldrá con muchos interés.

No me pienso operar nada, aunque Youko siga preparándome para dicha cirugía, acepte mi destino al momento de conocer, que aún tengo la oportunidad de reunirme con ella, si no lo he hecho antes, es por mi resentimiento contra Damien, solo dejando ese maldito dinero, fuera de su alcance me iré muy feliz de este mundo.

Mi cuerpo está teniendo, los efectos severos de mi decisión, temblores y fiebres me debilitan día a día, pero no importa si con eso me voy con ella.

Agarro de mi chaqueta unas píldoras y me tomo varias, que me receto mi doctora, son muy fuertes que me hacen desvariar unos minutos, pero es muy importante el medicamento, para no caer fulminada en cualquier momento.

Pasan los minutos y caigo en un profundo sueño, en la recamara de la Barbie, me transporto cuando era muy feliz con mi monja, percibo su dulce aroma, que inunda mi nariz y la sigo con un deseo ardiente, que me consume al volver estar con ella… Solo falta poco mi amor, solo espérame un breve momento"

"Viola entra a su habitación pensativa por su embarazo, sobre la decisión que tiene que realizar, si debe perdonar a la traidora por su bebe y empezar nuevamente o seguir con su venganza; visualiza a la culpable de su estado dormida, se sorprende al tenerla en este momento a su alcance y además pacíficamente, se acerca hasta subirse a su cama y acaricia su cabello con preocupación, está inundada otra vez de sudor, balbuceando algo con angustia, que no alcanza a entender"

-¡Natsuki! (La quiere levantar alarmada, porque lagrimas inundan sus mejillas, al despertarla sus ojos muestran ausencia que la preocupa, acaricia su rostro con amor, tratando de que reaccione, le habla cariñosamente como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, al realizarlo sus labios son sellados, por un beso que quemaba cada fibra de su ser; trata de separarse para cuestionarla que le ocurría, ella la rechazaba cada segundo, pero ahora la besaba con urgencia)

-¡Eres tú, regresaste por mí! (Era mi monja la miraba por fin, después de su ausencia, ella se compadeció de mi dolor y bajo del cielo hacerme compañía)

"Natsuki está completamente ida por la fiebre, creyendo ver a Shizuru, agarra la cintura de Viola y la posiciona en sus piernas, besa su cuello con pasión, sus manos traviesas se deslizan al tope de su falda y la levanta, para apretujar sus muslos con fuerza, Viola pierde el control y no le interesa lo que pasa, también entra con anhelo a tocarla, después de meses sin tenerla cerca, esto era el mismísimo paraíso; gemidos de sus labios salen por doquier, cuando siente que su salvaje, se dirige más arriba de sus muslos, queriendo quitarle su prenda íntima, mientras ella desabrocha la blusa de Natsuki botón por botón, excitándola por la sensualidad, que desprendía su acto al sentirla vibrar por su toque, sin embargo queda muda, con lo que se deja ver en su pecho desnudo, es una cicatriz que no tenía"

"Palpa consternada la herida con la yema de sus dedos, la delinea con temor a causarle daño; entretanto su esposa sigue, en su estado casi ausente queriéndola tomar fieramente; pero un portazo se deja escuchar, que las saca de su estado; eran sus padres con una bolsa de regalo, que cae al piso al presenciar esa escena"

-¡Hija perdón, no sabíamos que estaban en su jugueteo! (Naomi preguntándose, que si esto ya era el colmo con su hija rebelde, siempre la encontraba en estas posiciones y cada vez la observaba sin menos ropa; aunque de eso no se quejaba tanto)

-¡Qué demonios! (estaba con mi monja, haciendo algo demasiado íntimo y de repente se me esfuma en el aire, de forma desgarradora y la que tengo encima casi desnuda y sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura es a la Barbie, muy agitada tocando en medio de mi pecho, mis manos están sobre su panti y sus muslos desnudos; me quito rápidamente poniéndome mi blusa, me tropiezo por estar mareada aun por la fiebre; ¡cómo diablos pude confundir a mi novia, con la estirada esta, que por poco y me acuesto con ella, si no fuera por sus padres!

-¿Natsuki que es esa cicatriz en tu pecho? (Me acomodo la ropa, por la vergüenza de que mis padres, no se movieron ningún centímetro. Solo mi papa desvió su vista, con su puño apretado y claro mi madre sosteniéndolo, para que no se fuera encima a mi esposa)

-¡Me volví pirata y ocupo esta marca para distinguirme! (Mi sarcasmo prevalecerá)

-¡Déjate de idioteces y contéstame, como te hiciste algo así! (Esto es serio y sigue con sus tonterías)

-¡Barbie, Barbie, Barbie, solo te puedo decir que gracias a esta marca, te hare la mujer más rica del mundo! ¡Ha, no me acordaba ya lo eres! ¡Bueno digamos que así nadie cuestionara tu posición!

Me voy de ahí sin dejarle que me cuestione más; es una locura estoy perdiendo el juicio, como se me ocurrió tocar a otra mujer, que no sea mi monja, no debo acercarme a la Barbie nunca, todo me recuerda a mi Shizuru y esto puede acarrearme problemas con esta aprovechada; ni modo no podre alegarle mi derecho de salir; Mai tendrá que ir con un notario, hacer todo el papeleo y que me los de para firmarlos, para darles mi testamento a los Fujino… Después me marcharme a mi ciudad y esperare mí partida cerca de mi amor…

**Días después Mai y Mikoto, estaban platicando afuera de un notario de renombre.**

-¿Mai que hacemos aquí? ¿Y porque lloras de esa manera? ¡Si alguien te hizo algo dímelo y no habrá un mañana para ese sujeto!

"Pero ella no dijo nada, solo se hunde en el pecho de Mikoto y llora, hasta desahogarse…; al calmarse un poco, entra sola con el notario, dejando a Minagi muy inquieta, por no entender lo que sucedía, al verla salir se nota devastada, la abraza y se la lleva a un lugar bonito de la ciudad, para que se tranquilice"

-¡Sé que no me tienes confianza, pero si me dices lo que ocurre quizás podría ayudarte! ¿Puede ser que Kuga te va dejar?; ¡si ocupas ampararte o apoyo legal, mi familia puedo dártelo! (O de plano le da una paliza, por hacer llorar a su amor)

-¡Gatita no es eso, no es que no confié en ti, es que esto no me corresponde hablarlo y creo que estas malinterpretando, la relación que tengo con Nat! (Otra que cree, que estoy enamorada de mi amiga)

-¡No lo malinterpreto, de seguro estas así, por el embarazo de la señorita Viola! (Enojada con su amor, por quererle ocultar su pesar)

-¿Está embarazada la oportunista? (Nat no me lo dijo, seguramente es porque no le interesa)

-¡Mai! ¡Viola no es ninguna oportunista, ella solo reclama lo que es justo, por el daño que ustedes le causaron! (Aunque la amara con locura, eso no quitaba la gran herida, que ellas con su juego, le causaron a la señorita)

-¡Nosotras no le hicimos nada a esa tal Fujino, si no hubiera intervenido en la boda, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal, Nat es testaruda, pero con mi influencia ella no estaría tan abatida! (Yo no andaría exigiéndole nada, como de seguro esa mujer le hace a mi amiga, ella no ocupa que le anden restregando, que está casada con alguien que no ama, por eso no pude convencerla de su operación; esa tal Viola la odio con todo el alma, esa mujer la detesto, ella será el gatillo que dará fin a su vida, sin saberlo)

-¡La amas verdad, la quieres tanto que te duele al tal punto de llorarle y no te fijas a tu alrededor, de quien sufre por ti! (Le reclama su falta de observación, sus acciones siempre son para con Kuga y no para ella; si Mai llora yo me desangro por dentro y nunca lo nota)

"Mai levanta la vista asombrada, por el tono de voz tan celoso que le dedicaban y percibe los ojos dorados con un brillo especial, que al conectar sus miradas un torbellino de emociones se desata, Mikoto se acerca y la toma del brazo y la besa, su beso es protector queriendo eliminar su dolor y ella lo corresponde aferrándosele a sus brazos, la pasión empieza a dar signos de estar presente y se desborda entre ellas por la sensación, tan placentera de su contacto, tardan minutos sin querer moverse; al separarse las dos están muy sonrojadas; que solo el sonido del celular, que les indica que debe regresar a la mansión, las saca de ese trance… Todo el recorrido, fue en un silencio incomodo entre ellas"

**En el almacén de los Fujino…**

"Estaba Natsuki, escuchando atentamente la reproducción de su celular, con su monja cantando, mientras volvía a releer la primera carta de disculpas que le daba, pero escucha que tocan su puerta insistentemente, seca sus lágrimas y guarda esos objetos de gran valor sentimental debajo de su cama, acaricia a Duran dándole indicaciones, que resguarde sus más preciado tesoro"

Cuando salgo para verificar quien era, suspiro cansada al ver al anciano llorando en su puerta nuevamente, su murmuro irracional no le llegaba, era ya un mes con la misma tontería, todo empezó con la noticia del embarazo de la Barbie y claro porque casi tuve relaciones con ella, ese era el motivo principal que se había encerrado a piedra y lodo en el almacén, para no cometer ese error de nuevo; después de eso la lujuriosa, le dio la misma tendencia que su padre, cada vez que la mandaba a volar o cuando la rechazaba para cualquier platica o acercamiento, se le aguadaban sus ojos rojos y lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, tocando su vientre que ya se le empezaba notar, por su estado.

-¿Que quiere anciano, porque se porta de esa manera? (Hablando con fastidio)

No me dijo nada, pero de repente me toma como si fuera un costal de papas y me carga aun llorando, trato de bajarme pero me es imposible por la debilidad de mi cuerpo, además ese viejo es muy fuerte; diviso un helicóptero en la terraza de la mansión y me sube, para marcharnos para mi des fortuna aun destino incierto…

Al poco tiempo me canso de exigirle respuestas, me resigno solo frunciendo mi ceño, dando entender mi gran descontento y el idiota que siempre lo acompaña, creo que su nombre era Rito, Rata o Reito, bueno a quién demonios le importa, el caso es que ese mono, me vigilaba muy de cerca, esa mirada que poseía era muy sagaz, podía descifrar que era muy intuitivo, quería analizarme con cada movimiento que realizaba.

-¿Que me vez mono? ¡Acaso tienes hambre, pues tendrás que soportarlo, porque no traje bananas para alimentarte! (Burlándome por su tanta solemnidad que me irrita)

-¿Sabes nadar? (Soy alguien con él temple muy tranquilo, además ya le tome la medida a Kuga)

-¿Eh? (Me sorprendió por la pregunta)

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, al bajar mi vista y mirar como estábamos en mar abierto y debajo había una pequeña balsa, entretanto el mono me tiraba un salvavidas y volteaba con el anciano y le coloca uno con respeto; yo cuestionándome qué demonios estaba pasando.

-¡Vamos a tener un padre e hija mi pequeña Natsumonstruo! (Cansado de la situación, el pondría cordura a su familia, su hija rebelde no debería estar enclaustrada en ese feo lugar, su obligación era estar con su princesa, en esta etapa de su embarazo, después de todo es de su nieto del que hablan)

Y veo que el anciano, hace un perfecto clavado desde el helicóptero, cayendo no muy lejos de la balsa.

-¡Están pero bien zafados, si piensan que me voy a tirar! (Que me creen el cero, cero, siete, para hacer esas acrobacias, no quiero romperme ningún hueso)

Pues en mi ingenuidad, creía que respetarían mi opinión, sin embargo no contaba que el mono, me diera su pequeño empujón con el pie, tirándome sin remedio alguno al agua; sabía que faltarle al respeto, al de mirada astuta me causaría problemas.

Después de insultarlo y mentársela al mono, que de seguro no me oyó por estar arriba del helicóptero; nado lo más pronto posible a la balsa, antes que me desmaye y morir antes de terminar mi cometido.

Llego terriblemente cansada y me recuesto lo más lejos del viejo molesta.

-¡Anciano, esta es su manera de vengarse de mí, por mis groserías a su familia verdad! (Cerrado mis ojos por la falta de aire)

-Sabes, cuando me case con Naomi, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, había logrado conquistar a la mujer, más maravillosa del mundo, que a pesar de mis grandes defectos me acepto. (Mientras recogía unas cosas de la balsa, conversaba de manera afable)

Me quedo callada, al escucharlo hablar de su esposa, con tanto amor, sus ojo rojos intensos al describirla brillan, tanto es así, que me identifico de inmediato, ese sentimiento es el mismo que poseo, sobre mi monja, sujeto mi colgante ahogándome de dolor, yo no podre ser como esa pareja, no llegare a mi vejez con ella y todo por descuidar las advertencias de Damien.

-¿Pero sabes cuál, fue la cúspide de mi felicidad?

-¡Anciano, dígame cual! (Es bueno saberlo, antes de estirar la pata)

-El día que nació mi Viola, fue la cosa más extraordinaria que te puedes imaginar, era tan pequeña y delicada que sentía que si no la protegía la perdería, es algo indescriptible el amor a un hijo, solo cuando lo tienes, sabes el valor incalculable que posee. (Quería que ella valorara lo que está a punto de tener; sin embargo no podía hablar de más, su esposa le prohibió decirle que su hija, era Shizuru a la joven, no le explicó nada, solo le dijo que confiara en ella; pero siendo sincero ese detalle le complicaba su tarea, de aconsejar bien a su Natsumonstruo)

Iba cuestionar porque me platicaba eso, pero me detuve, quería seguir oyendo, ese cariño que le profesaba a su hija, jamás Damien y Saeko, hicieron lo que hace este señor por su familia, este anciano las adoraba y supongo que yo, soy la causante del desorden, de su maravillosa tranquilidad, me recuesto dando mi vista al sol, sin interrumpir a mi interlocutor, hasta que se detiene y me hace una pregunta con seriedad.

-¿Deseas hacernos daño Natsuki? (Quería saberlo, no lo notaba en su semblante, pero sus acciones eran muy contradictorias y desafiantes, que era mejor preguntárselo de frente)

-¡No señor, no deseo hacerles nada! (le doy mi sincera respuesta, este anciano no es malo, solo muy exagerado con su familia, pero en su opinión personal, si tuviera un hijo, haría las mismas cosas que él, tratar de protegerlo)

-¿Entonces porque eres indiferente con mi pequeña, ella te ama, no lo notas? (Era una verdad, que hasta él lo veía, para su berrinche)

Me quedo callada, ese anciano está ciego de cariño por su hija, que no se pone a pensar, que ella no me ama, su propio embarazo lo demuestra, el debería buscar el papa de su nieto y cuestionarles esto, pero no tengo fuerzas para pelear ni para defenderme.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, para con nosotros? ¡Hemos tratado que entres a nuestra familia, sin embargo rechazas el cariño que te damos!

-Anciano no se esfuercen por mí, no valgo ya la pena, muy pronto dejare de ser una carga para ustedes.

-¡Deja de pronunciar que eras una carga, porque no lo eres Natsumonstruo, eres también mi hija!

-Muy pronto podrá buscar otra mejor, solo le doy un consejo, búsquele alguien que su hija ame y no se encapriche, esas cosas no funcionan, usted es un excelente padre, ojala el mío fuese solo un porciento de bueno que lo es usted.

-Mi princesa te ama, lo veo en sus ojos, esa intensidad que demuestra, es un amor profundo. (Preocupado por su Viola y su nieto, por las palabras de esa joven)

-No se aflija por su hija, ella me olvidara como una estrella fugaz en el firmamento, que solo ilumino este mundo un instante; pero desaparece de su vista sin ser percibida, como todos ustedes seguirán su camino, que ni siquiera se percataran de mi inevitable partida.

-¿Si era de ese modo, porque aceptaste casarte con mi hija? te podías haber negado a eso, pese a que después de tu rechazo te hubiera descuartizado; pero no te veo como una cobarde, que solo por temor accede a algo que no desea.

Me levanto con decisión y nos vemos cara a cara, para darle una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Solo espere dos meses y lo sabrá. (Es mi tiempo, que ya está por agotarse)

El anciano me ve sorprendido por mi determinación, no cuestionándome más, solo me dice que él es un Fujino que rendirse no es una opción; pero que en otro momento seguirá y saca dos cañas de pescar y me da una.

-Le enseñe a mi princesa a pescar a los cinco años, es algo que mi bisabuelo se lo heredo a mi abuelo y mi padre a mí, es de un modo costumbre que un Fujino, lo haga de generación en generación, para tener tiempo con nuestros hijos, tú debes de aprender para que le enseñes también a mi nieto.

Ese señor afirmaba ese hecho, como si fuera a realizarlo, parece ser que no van a buscar al verdadero padre del bebe de la Barbie y lo harán pasar como si hubiera estado de acuerdo con ese embarazo, que si lo realizan hasta le pondrán mi apellido; sinceramente que hagan lo que quieran, después de mi muerte, ni modo que me ponga a protestar.

Tomo la caña de pescar y me acomodo a un lado de él, sacando la carnada que es de gusanos, detallando al señor con incredulidad.

-¿Oiga anciano está seguro, que su hija toco estos animalejos? (Levantando en mi puño la carnada, moviéndose en mis dedos asquerosamente, no me imagino a Barbie tocándolos, era repúgnate hasta para mi)

Baja su mirada el anciano y lo muevo con la caña, para cerciorarme que no le dio un paro cardiaco, pero un movimiento rápido de él me asusto, que parece que la de la muerte prematura seré yo, ese señor se me aferraba en las piernas llorando de nuevo, alegando que su tesoro, no quiso seguir la tradición Fujino, por eso me lo enseñaba a mí, que era mi obligación por ser su hija.

-¡No soy su hija suélteme!

-¡Lo eres, aunque no te guste, soy tu papa!

-¡Anciano!

-¡Mi Natsumonstruo!

Trato de quitarme a ese pesgoste, pero es persistente el condenado, hasta que le digo irritada que lo aprenderé, me suelta con una sonrisa de triunfo que me descoloca, era una sensación muy familiar; el sol me debe estar deshidratando, en unos segundos podría jurar, que ese mismo modismo lo tenía mi novia, cuando se salía con la suya; supongo que es mi anhelo por tenerla cerca, lo que me confunde…

**Un mes después…**

Mi Shizuru estoy tan cansada de todo, del megáfono que intenta que ingrese a mis clases, como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer, de la Barbie que no deja de observarme, como queriéndome decir algo pero no se anima, de sus padres aunque amables, no se percatan que lo que quiero, es estar en mi soledad y por ultimo mi querida amiga no se resigna, que aun sabiendo mi meta llama a Youko, para advertirme de las consecuencias de no operarme, lo único que deseo es descansar en tus brazos eternamente, no es mucho lo que pido…

"Nina entra sin permiso al almacén, como ya tiene costumbre estas semanas y de lejos ve a Kuga llorando desconsoladamente; era algo que no lo entiende, se supone que es fría e indiferente, pero esta persona, es muy distinta a lo que muestra esta devastada; no queriendo importunar se queda en el rincón, hasta que se calmase…"

-¡Señorita Kuga, vengo a preguntarle si comió! (Desde ayer no la había visto comer, ella como su asistente se daba cuenta que ya no tenía provisiones, tanto es así que me ordeno, que me encargara de la alimentación de su mascota)

-Vete pingüinito, solo retírate, lleva a Duran con la nueva cocinera y dile que lo cuide por mi unos días, ella sabrá la razón. (Después de todo Mai se quedara con Duran, esa fue mi última petición, él va tener una grandiosa dueña)

"Nina no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no quería verla de esa manera, la prefiere toda descortés a verla sufriendo, que parecía alguien dejándose morir, con ese semblante tan frágil, hasta sus mejillas han perdido su leve tono rojizo; no lo soporto y le propuso algo descabellado, para aliviarla un poco"

-¿Oye pingüino, no tendrás problemas por mi culpa?

-¡Pues me lo agradeces después! (Claro que los tendría, si la llegasen a descubrir, está prohibido hacer esta locura, pero le gano el sentimiento y lo hizo sin medir las consecuencias)

Quien iba pensar que la niña, me sacaría de la mansión para dar un paseo sin tenerme custodiada, me dio un respiro momentáneo, me llevo al centro comercial, porque con su vestimenta llamaba mucho la atención, igual que la mía pero a mí me valía, así que no me cambie.

Ya en el centro de la ciudad, me llevo a comer a un restaurant, donde preparan la comida tradicional de Japón, según ella que era demasiado americana y que necesitaba, habituarme a este nuevo sazón, que era muy probable que por eso casi no consumía mis alimentos, me decía la plebe muy seria para su edad, solo guarde silencio escuchando sus teorías por mi posible comportamiento, todas muy alejadas de la verdad.

Al terminar me llevo al parque, para ver un espectáculo de cantantes que deseaban llegar a la fama, luchando arduamente desde abajo, mientras la niña se le iluminaba el semblante, parece que la que se divertía era otra, al terminar ese show, solo camine sin rumbo fijo, el pingüino me estaba dando mi espacio, ella estaba atrás de mí.

Dure horas de ese modo, hasta que nos perdimos, parece que la tal Nina, nunca andaba en estos lugares, que por la fachada resaltaba, que nos metimos en una zona donde se reúnen las pandillas, la sujeto del brazo rápido y la hago que nos escondamos atrás de unas escaleras de hierro, ella saca su celular y le habla a Mikoto, diciéndole que nos ubique con el GPS de su dispositivo, entretanto un grupo demasiado grande, parece que se está disputando el poder con dos mujeres, que de manera ágil destroza a los líderes de los rivales, que al hacerlo estas quedan como las manda más, parece que aquí domina la ley de la selva, el más fuerte se hace de la pandilla.

Mientras solo nos quedaba esperar a que se fueran e irnos de aquí, pero un ratón, toca los pies del pingüino y todo se fue al diablo, dando nuestra ubicación a esos malandrines, que eran dirigidos por esas dos chicas, con ropa muy vandálica no como la mía, que a su lado parecía una niña fresa, pero agreguémosle la gran diferencia, que la de ellas se notaba demasiado desgastada y sucia.

-¿Ustedes quienes son? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta, que este es mi territorio? ¡Y si lo pisan deben pagar tributo, verdad Arika! (Habla una joven pelirroja, que es la nueva líder de la zona)

-¡Nao tienes mucha razón, que es lo que piensan darnos a cambio, por nuestra amabilidad! (Una joven de ojos claros llamada Arika hablaba)

Estaba analizando en la situación que nos metimos, visualice a muchos adolescentes y jóvenes delincuentes, nos veían como insectos que están a punto de aplastarnos, sin embargo el pingüino de en vez, de quedarse atrás de mí se les enfrenta.

-¡Como se atreven a insultar a la señorita al pedir tributo, discúlpense de inmediato!

Solo golpeo mi frente, por la tontería que hizo, mientras los pandilleros nos rodean, con una mueca de burla en sus rostros, dejándonos sin escapatoria.

-¡Oh! ¡Conque tenemos alguien de abolengo, en nuestro humilde hogar, porque no te presentas! (Nao acercándose de manera peligrosa, como la líder que es)

Quito al pingüinito, antes que me la quemen viva y les doy mi mirada más fría que tengo a esos pandilleros.

-¿Cuánto dinero es lo que piden por la cuota? (Natsuki tomando el control, para salir de este atolladero)

-¡Todo lo de valor que traigan! (Contesta Arika)

Le doy indicios a Nina, que le de todo el dinero y además los relojes con los celulares, que la tal Arika nos arrebata y se lo da a la pelirroja de pelo corto.

-¡Wao! ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¡Por su vestimenta pensé que era gente común y corriente, pero nada de eso tienen! ¿Quién en su sano juicio porta tanto dinero? (Nao escaneándolas, pero se da cuenta que la de ojos jade, es muy imponente para ser alguien de bajos recursos, su postura da señales de humo de niña de familia rica y la otra chiquilla deslumbraba mucha educación)

Eso también me pregunto, porque el pingüinito carga tanto, si era una simple salida, no nos íbamos a mudar al extranjero, pero la ladronzuela de mirada verde, divisa hábilmente mi collar y mis anillos, exigiéndome que se los entregue.

-¡Nunca entienden, solo de mis dedos muertos los tendrás! (Me pongo en posición de pelea, sé que Nina no sabe luchar, en unas de sus conversaciones, que ella creía que la ignoraba, me contaba que por eso entro a la administración de los Fujino, por su falta de habilidad en el combate)

-¡Si eres adinerada, no te va ser falta! (Ricos codos pensaba Nao)

Trato de quitármelos a la mala esa pelirroja, pero la empujo para su coraje y me toma del cuello de mi chaqueta, queriéndome intimidar, sinceramente ella creerá que puede asustarme, hasta me rio en su cara, en cambio saca una navaja y la pone en mi cuello irritada.

"Nina se asusta y les grita, ofreciéndoles más dinero, mientras la sujeta Arika con fuerza y no intervenga, pero sigue gritando sumas de dinero exorbitantes, tratando de tentar su ambición, para que no le causen daño, pero la pelirroja de ojos verde lima, la ignora por su enojo"

-¿Acaso quieres morir, por un objeto? (Esta idiota me está desafiando, pero su mirada no muestra temor)

-¿Me vas a matar, solo por esto? (Que loco está el mundo a donde vamos a parar)

-¡Sí! (Nuestras miradas chocan, ella no va ceder, pero amenazándola con la muerte, todos se acobardan y lloran como nenitas, hasta los más valientes hombres lo hacen)

-¡Entonces mátame de una vez, hazlo rápido no opondré resistencia, te lo pido, quítame este dolor que me está torturando! (Si ella me está ofreciendo mi boleto sin retorno lo tomo; los papeles del testamento ya los firme, aunque me faltaba afinar algunos detalles, supongo que la familia Fujino, con su poder podrá resolverlo)

-¡Qué demonios estas diciendo idiota! ¡No soy santa Claus, para concederte un regalo! (Que les pasa a las niñas ricas de hoy en día, están dementes, la suelto para irnos; de todos modos nos dieron para vivir suficiente unos meses en la calle, pero los achichincles de la otra banda, se va en contra de la disque vándala, para arrebatarles lo que le queda de pertenecías y la muy taruga no se mueve, esperando que la ejecuten; demonios ¿porque tendré, corazón de pollo?)

"La pelirroja los detiene noqueándolos con ayuda de Arika, que leyó perfectamente el movimiento de su compañera, pero atrás de ellos, venían cuatro pandillas enemigas, que por perder tiempo con la joven suicida, no se habían retirado; la niña de buenos modales, que venía con ella, trata de sacarla de este pleito, pero no se mueve para nada, sus ojos están ausentes; en ese momento Nao con su compañera, se disponían a pelear contra los cabecillas de sus enemigos"

Soy la jefa de esta zona, tendré que defenderla ese es mi deber preservar mi territorio, pero la suicida se va en contra de todos de manera salvaje, que al principio la asombro, por dejar fuera de combate a tres de los mejores peleadores, era extraordinaria peleando, pero antes de terminar con el ultimo, cae de rodillas tocándose fuertemente el pecho; diablos si no tenía la condición, para que se le avienta el gallito adinerado.

Solo maldice y se va corriendo para ayudarla, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo para poder salvarla, estaba lejos de su alcance, creyendo que ese era el fin, de la ricachona por descuidada, una joven de ojos dorados con una velocidad impresionante la pasa, teniendo como objetivo al que trata de perjudicar a la ojos jade, golpeando al sujeto con brutal fuerza, que lo tiro unos metros lejos de su posición.

Un ejército vestidos de negro, nos rodeó a todos de forma sincronizada y atemorizante, apuntándonos con armas, a los pocos minutos de tenernos bien custodiados, divisamos una joven de ojos rojos intensos, bien elegante que baja de una limosina apresurada, para abrazar a la suicida y llora al verla en ese estado; Arika se me queda viendo, dándome señas que era mejor, que aquí corrió, que aquí murió; las jóvenes que le pedimos amablemente, una donación para nuestra institución de caridad, son algo más que gente con dinero, son de familia poderosa.

Pero la niña de buenos modales, nos señala echándonos de cabeza con los sujetos uniformados y de repente soy transportada, con Arika a una camioneta polarizada a punta de pistola, mientras al resto de la pandilla la dejan ahí…

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, miramos una mansión enorme en medio del bosque, que tenía varios kilómetros de extensión, casi se me cae la mandíbula por presenciar este majestuoso sitio; yo siempre he pertenecido a las calles junto con Arika, aunque tenga veinte años no he podido escapar de esa vida, mi compinche es de dieciséis, pero corre por el mismo destino, pues cuando quedas huérfano, no te queda de otra que sobrevivir a como dé lugar…

Un joven que tenía un cierto parecido a la de ojos dorados, nos pasa a un campo que parece de entrenamiento, supongo que tratan de vengarse por tratar de tocar a la damita suicida.

-Mi nombre es Reito Kanzaki Minagi, el motivo que las trajimos aquí, es que Nina me conto lo que sucedió y nosotros no dejamos pasar nada por alto, nuestro honor no nos los permite.

Estamos en silencio, evaluando por donde vamos a escapar, pero es imposible, con todas esas escoltas, que no nos quitan la vista de encima.

-¡Ya danos la paliza y déjenos retirar! (Ya que se termine esta incertidumbre, solo espero que no me rompan nada, pensaba Nao)

-Creo que se equivocan, nosotros estamos agradecidos, porque defendió a la señorita Natsuki, mi primita me conto, que la salvo de que fuera agredida, por un maleante y por eso quiero ofrecerle un empleo, por las habilidades maravillosas, que demostró, nos podría ser útil.

Casi me caigo para atrás por la noticia, nos iban a recompensar porque me dio lastima esa idiota; pues algo de bueno me servio tener sentimientos frágiles.

-¿Y de que se trata el empleo? (La paga ni hablamos ellos no se miran que sean caciques, si entro aquí con Arika, no sufriremos hambres, ni tendremos que preocuparnos, en que calle desolada dormiremos)

-¡Ustedes serán entrenadas, para que sean en el futuro la escolta personal, de la señorita Natsuki Kuga de Fujino! (Fue la orden del señor Hayato, ocupamos gente fuera de lo común, para que no le tenga tanto respeto a Kuga, necesitamos que no se sienta deslumbrado por ella y no le tengan miedo, es para su protección)

Ahora si me caí, escuche Fujino, esa familia es la más rica de todo Japón y además muy poderosa en todo el mundo, con esa información no me extraña que casi, nos mataran del susto con tanta personal, apuntándonos como si fuéramos terroristas.

-¿Entonces quieren que proteja a la hija de los Fujino?

-¡No, es la esposa de la hija de los Fujino!

Parece ser que nuestra suicida se llama Natsuki y además anda ya bien enlazada con una ricachona, sin embargo no la entiendo, tiene dinero, la protegen como si fuera un tesoro nacional, tiene una esposa embarazada, que parece salida de una revista, de lo buena que esta y que hace la tonta, ¡pidiendo que la maten!; pero me vale sus deseos, pues con tal de salir de las calles, yo encadeno a esa vándala y amenazo a la muerte con darle sus trancazos, pero de mi cuenta corre, que esa ricachona viva, hasta que la cara no le quepa una arruga, de lo anciana que va ser… ¡Eso lo hago como que me llamo Nao Yuuki, la mejor e inigualable guardaespaldas, que va tener Natsuki kuga para toda su vida…!

**"Natsuki está recostada en la habitación de Viola inconsciente, siendo revisada por Midori, que esta solo mueve la cabeza molesta, viendo la gravedad en la que se hallaba la joven, sale a dar un diagnóstico solo de vista, ocupa hacerle un examen completo, pero aun de ese modo, algo anda muy mal"**

"Esta toda la familia reunida esperando saber cómo esta, pero antes que la doctora dijera algo, una mujer de ojos azules de pelo corto, enfundada en una bata de doctor interrumpe y todos se giraban y se cuestionaban de ¿dónde salió? y los más importante ¿cómo ingreso a su mansión?"

-¿Dónde está mi paciente? (Youko le exigía a la pelirroja, de pelo largo la ubicación de Nat, necesitaba revisarla urgentemente, le advirtió severamente, que tenía que mantener las cosas con calma, lo bueno es que Mai está infiltrada y se pudo colar gracias a la tal Minagi)

-¡Tu paciente, acaso estas diciendo, que Natsuki de Fujino es tu paciente! (Midori se le acerca enfrentando a la doctora, muy hermosa en su opinión, pero eso lo deja para después, ahorita está que arde de enojo, por la ineptitud de esa doctorcita)

-¡Acaso estas sorda o quieres, que te realice un examen auditivo! (Youko se molesta, por ese tono tan desagradable, que la estaban tratando)

-¡Y a ti te deberían de regresar a la escuela de medicina, para que vuelvan a evaluarte, eres una terrible doctora, como dejaste que llegara a este estado! (Apuntándole con el dedo por sus faltas)

-¡Solo déjame pasar! (eso le enfureció, que tipeja tan engreída, ella era una especialista de renombre y nadie podía cuestionarle eso)

"Viola está preocupada, solo escucha las acusaciones tan severas de Midori, de quien dice ser la doctora de su esposa, pero no les explican nada, hasta que las calla y les pregunta que tiene"

-Viola, tu esposa tiene una seria lesión en el corazón, causada por un arma de fuego, no sé en qué punto está desarrollado, pero a mi parecer ella debería tener una intervención inmediata y corregirla. (Midori echándole una mirada a la disque doctorcita, para darle unas lecciones de cómo debe realizar su trabajo)

-¿Cómo que con un arma de fuego, que sucede aquí? (Me giro muy molesta para ver a esa doctora que se coló a la mansión y atendió a mi esposa de forma negligente)

"Natsuki, mas recuperada le grita a Youko, que ingrese a verla dentro de la habitación, para detener ese escándalo, que se dejaba oír a las afuera, al hacerlo todos se dejan ir sobre de ella, para saber cómo estaba, pero solo se dirige a una persona y los demás los ignora"

-¡Vámonos Youko, necesito que me revises! (Me apoyo en mi doctora, dándole indicios que me saque de la mansión)

-¡Señorita Natsuki, debo internarla de inmediato, no sé qué le haya dicho esa doctora, que de seguro su título es de cartulina, pero usted está grave! (Midori, queriéndose acercar y quitársela a esa doctora falsa, tenía que preparar el quirófano lo antes posible y trasladarla al hospital)

-¡Me voy a operar cuando yo lo quiera, ya bastante tengo que soportar con que me prohíban salir, para que en mi salud quieran intervenir; no se preocupen yo conocía de esa intervención, desde hace mucho, no ocupo ninguna segunda opinión, con mi doctora basta!

Estoy siendo sacada por Youko, pero la Barbie y sus padres se ponen en nuestro camino, esta gente me causan escalofríos, dan miedo cuando se comportan sobreprotectores.

-¡No tengo ánimos de pelear con usted! (Veo al anciano de frente, que es el que me demuestra más autoridad, pero la Barbie se mete en mi duelo silencioso, que tenía con su padre)

-¡Te dispararon Natsuki! ¿Por qué? (Entonces esa es la causa, de su cicatriz en su pecho)

La Barbie me cuestiona algo, que no quiero recordar.

-¡Me robe unos chicles y el vendedor se enojó y me dio una lección que hurtar es malo, la moraleja es correr más rápido y más si trae un arma! (Nunca tomare enserio a esa joven, por más desplantes que me haga)

Se me viene encima la Barbie, echando lumbre por los ojos, para caer en la cama para nuestra suerte, debería ser más consiente que está embarazada y no debería de hacer estas clases de arremetidas.

-¡Te vas a operar ahorita mismo! (Le ordeno furiosa, no me importa nuestro pleito, pero su salud es otra cosa)

-¡Ya tengo mi fecha para eso, gracias por tu sugerencia que no la necesito! (No la aviento por su embarazo)

-¿cuándo lo harás?

-¡En un mes!

-¿Quién te agredió? (Lo hare pagar, por atreverse a querer atentar contra mi esposa)

-¡Que te importa!

-¡Me importa y mucho! ¿Quién te agredió? (Mis ojos casi la perforan, al sentir deseos de sangre por ese desgraciado)

-¡Tomoe! (Le conteste automáticamente, porque por un instante, sentí miedo por su forma de verme)

-¿Tomoe…? (¿Por qué? me quede tratando de darle una razón lógica, pero no daba con nada y no podía arremeter en su contra, ella ya estaba muerta)

-¡Ni la conoces; así que levántate que no estoy para andar aguantándote, estas muy pesada! (Estoy muy débil y tener una mujer aplastando mi pecho, no es muy sano)

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

-¡Si, Eres la nueva versión, Barbie ancha!

-¡Estoy en mi quinto mes de embarazo, no estoy gorda estoy por tener un hijo idiota!

-¡Estas gorda, acepta tu dura realidad!

-¡Es tu culpa idiota, que este así! (Me pongo a llorar, me dijo gorda tres veces la tonta, ella es la que debió quedar embarazada no yo, si fuera así Natsuki no se andaría quejando de mi peso, si la llegase a perdonar, la próxima ella tendrá a mis bebes y quiero ver quien es la gorda)

La Barbie llora muy desolada echándome la culpa de todo, desde sus nauseas matinales, de sus antojos que yo debería saciárselos y se queja de sus pies hinchados, siguiendo con su larga lista de sus bochornos por su estado; sus hormonas deben estarle afectando el cerebro, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese bebe, que se queje con el padre; pero creo que me pase en decirle gorda, es algo que a una embarazada no se le debe de decir y menos si el anciano está presente que me ve horrendo, su mama me la quita de encima para consolarla; cuando me levanto para irme de una vez, algo en la recamara de la compra esposas me llama la atención.

Me dirijo a paso lento a ese objetivo y en el closet se deja entrever, un peluche que lo saco con sorpresa, al darme cuenta que es el oso panda que le regale a mi novia, no era uno parecido ¡era ese!, sus patitas están las iniciales de nosotras que ella le bordo, quería que fueran idénticas a la del collar del lobo; muy mal le quedaron las letras por cierto, parecían culebras por lo torcida que le quedaron, pero a su defensa mi monja no sabía bordar, pero andaba de terca de hacérselas con su propias manos, que desfiguro al pobre oso, me rio con nostalgia al recordarlo…

**Flash back…**

Dormitorio de los becados…

-¿Oye Harada donde esta Shizuru?

-Fue a comprar hilo y agujas.

-¿Para qué quiere eso?

-Pues que quiere personalizar a su Natpanda

-¡Demonios aún sigue con eso!

Harada solo asintió, solo suspiro y le digo que si me acompaña a buscar a mi novia, que si lo hace la invito a comer lo que quiera, feliz acepta mi propuesta y nos vamos en mi deportivo. La visualizamos que está en una tienda, con grandes ventanales, no es fácil de perder mi piñata, con su vestido diseñado por los mismísimos payasos, la veo escogiendo los colores que desea de los hilos.

-¡Oye Harada yo amo mucho, mucho a mi monja!

-Natsuki eso no lo cuestiono, solo alguien que la ame con locura, andaría con mi amiga.

-Entonces ya que tenemos el punto, de que la quiero, aunque la adore y la ame, si llegáramos a tener hijos, en mi vida dejare que le ponga un mísero moño, tiene el más espantoso gusto, quien demonios le dio esa falda horrenda, con triángulos invertidos morados y esa blusa con círculos entre azules y rojos, que acaso vamos entrar a la zona desconocida o trata de marear al que la vea.

-No hay más que resignarnos con Shizuru, no acepta ninguno de mis consejos, le ofrecí ropa y de forma cortes me la rechazo, dándome la explicación que con ella se ve más sexy.

Las dos suspiramos derrotadas, por no poder convencer a mi novia, por cambiarle aunque sea poco a poco ese look, después de eso las invite a comer a todas, me traje el otro auto de mi madre, para que entráramos sin tener que parecer sardinas en mi deportivo, Mai trataba de hacer hablar más a Miyu inútilmente, Harada dándole una mini clases a mi monja, como se debe insertar un hilo en la aguja que en vez de entrar en el orificio, se lo enterraban en los dedos, que a mí me tocaba curarla comprando una caja de venditas…

Después de todos esos acontecimientos, terminar con un oso, algo diferente a lo que ella imaginaba, pero el detalle me mato por el esfuerzo que le dedico.

**Fin del Flash back…**

Me giro indignada con el oso panda en las manos, contra esa mujer y que me explique lo que está sucediendo.

-¡De donde demonios sacaste esto Viola…!


	21. Chapter 21

Hola buenos días a todas (o), espero que estén muy bien… Guest… ahí está la conti XD… coky b… gracias por el buen deseo XD, sobre el oso panda y que pasara? Hoy lo leerás SD… Quest… No te aflijas que hoy leerás lo que ansias XD bueno un poco jaja, si eso de gorda si la traumo jaja pero falta que Nat se deje :) jaja sí que quieres a los señores Kuga jaja… Harukichiru… sí que le diga la verdad Viola jaja si entre Mai y Mikoto, ya empezó la primavera jaja, Youko y Midori se quieren… pero matar XD… MK… Que hará Viola mmm, jaja XD… sobre el manga me dicen ¿no te aburres, leyendo esos dibujos blanco y negro?, no sé cómo te gusta eso… y yo GRRRR agárrenme GRR… les digo yo no las critico por andar embobadas en su taranovelas jaja… Yuri Lover… Oh, si. Oh, oh, para Shiz, jaja… Natsuki 2588… oh gracias, si esperemos que no se me acabe el repertorio XD… Kiara CJ… Si nat es algo cabeza dura XD, si muy linda Shiz, tiene sus cinco meses kawai :D, bueno Nat, como reaccionara MMM? Jajaja... Fierainquieta… Sobre que hara Shiz, hoy leeras mucho de eso, hasta lo de su venganza :(, pues sobre Nat embarazada explícaselo a shiz, está enojada porque le dijeron gorda jaja,… Hera Sama… jaja el fic algún día se tendrá que acabar, no se me da alargar mucho la historia SD pero no te aflijas aún falta para eso XD, Si Naomi lo está disfrutando :D, A mai le gusta su gato pulgoso SD, Viola vs Nao jaja nada de eso XD, él bebe de ambas aun no lo describo, pero aún tengo tiempo de pensarla SD, jaja tus exámenes son primero, estudia mucho y suerte XD… Kiki cai 94… ya veo que le estas tomando cariño a Shiz, XD ya muy pronto le dirá SD… NatsuxShizu 4 ever… jaja si soy algo mala dejándolo en lo mejor SD, pero hoy termina tu tortura SD… Guest 2… haber que le dice viola XD, lo bueno que le deseas algo bueno a Shiz jaja ya quieres que la deje nat SD… Liz… jaja sobre la tortura, me dieron unas clases medievales creo que se me pego algo jaja… Aline jaja Nat y su suegro se están llevando mejor y sin darse cuenta XD, Natsuki se muere? No me di cuenta X( que triste cuando sucedió? jaja ok no; Cuantos hijos ¿? Mmm pues por shiz repoblarían el mundo jaja, embarazo de Nat pero si se deja XD, Midori pervert jaja y Nao jaja a ver qué pasa con ella… christ, jaja solo a mí me dan mis dolorones de cabeza, pero con un bote de cloroforme se me pasa jaja no es cierto jaja soy muy saludable, lo único son gripillas leves jaja, como crees que te miento, sería incapaz SD, solo vacilo gente (Que aún no sé cómo, mis amigos que me conocen aun caen jaja) apareció Nao SD, el papa de Shiz, es reSHiZtoso jaja, Viola anda pero bien perdida con su venganza y no sabe lo que hace y se comporta como una loquilla jaja, hoy respondere algunas de tus dudas XD, gracias por el tiempo que das en comentar SD…. Bueno sin más que agregar hasta la próxima…

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Estuve tan preocupada por la condición de Natsuki, que no me dio tiempo de revisar, si tenía resguardado el oso panda; me quede sin habla, por la mirada tan severa que me dirigía y se me acerca desafiante.

-¡Te estoy preguntando, de donde diablos sacaste esto Viola!

"Youko interfiere junto con Midori, poniéndose en medio de las casadas, cada una con su respectiva conocida"

-¡Natsuki no te agites, es muy peligroso que te sigas exaltando, de esta manera! (Youko preocupada, al verla exhalar mucho aire, su estado está empeorando, de forma progresiva)

-¡Youko me vale mi salud y lo sabes muy bien, así que muévete!

-¡Señorita Viola, no haga enojar a su esposa, es muy perjudicial para su salud! (Parece ser que la señorita Kuga, no tiene ninguna intención de parar esta pelea y verla tan agitada no es buen signo, su corazón no va aguantar mucho, si sigue con esa actitud)

Lo que me dice Midori me alarma, ¿pero cómo detengo su furia, si no sé qué la causa?, por la manera de acercarse a mí y preguntarme de donde saque ese objeto con demencia, me hace pensar que es lo que le afecta, ¿acaso se acuerda de su víctima, por eso su enojo? no quiere que nadie se entere de su cobardía y su apuesta.

La que tiene el único derecho, de estar enojada soy yo, fui su estúpida por meses, sus promesas falsas, eran solo para burlarse de mí, con su amante y no conforme con ello, me propuso falso matrimonio, para poder acostarse conmigo…

Pero su doctora, no la deja que se me acerque y le habla demasiado familiar, para mi gusto.

-Nat, si sigues con esa actitud, te voy a traer a Mai de inmediato, para que te aplaque. (es a la única, que le hace caso pensaba Youko)

-¡No lo hagas! Mai ya tiene suficiente, no la aflijas con esto. (Mi amiga está sufriendo demasiado por mi culpa, para agregarle otra cosa a la lista)

Me hierve la sangre, al volver escuchar de sus labios, el nombre de su amante con amor y rememorar ese hecho tan doloroso, que ella no me quiere y nunca lo hizo, caigo totalmente presa de los celos y el rencor, para arremeter en su contra.

-¡¿Quieres saber mi querida esposa, donde lo obtuve?! (Mi mascara se interpone, mi voz sale como si esto no me afectara)

-¡Dímelo! (Le digo indignada, ¿porque tiene un objeto tan valioso, en su poder?)

-¡Es cuando te investigue! (Aun no es tiempo, de revelar quién soy)

-¡¿Tú que?!

-¡Sencillo, pedí información tuya y como algo extra, salió ese objeto insignificante, entre las cosas! (Estoy sufriendo al decir esto, porque sé que para ella es lo que signifique, fui un cero a la izquierda, en su corazón)

-¡Insignificante! (Es lo menos que tiene, su valor es incalculable, pero que demonios tiene en la cabeza la Barbie, para devaluar ese recuerdo de mi amor, que me hace rabiar por su afirmación)

-¡Claro que sí, es algo sin precio monetario, es muy corriente! ¿Por pura casualidad, no lo obtuviste de la basura? (Sé que lo gano para mí, ese oso no me importa que me lo haya obsequiado, sin que ella sintiera amor o cariño, su costo es invaluable, aunque solo sea una fantasía efímera, lo que viví con ella)

-¡Qué demonios sabes tú, de eso! (Aprieto mi puño conteniéndome, sé que debo hacerlo, esa maldita tiene suerte de estar embarazada, si no la haría suplicar perdón por ofender el Natpanda, de mi novia)

-¡Lo sé, mis detectives me dijeron que esa porquería, era de una tal Shizuru, tu supuesta novia! (Cada acción me taladra el corazón; eso es lo que fui, una falsa novia para ti)

-¡¿Supuesta novia?! (Qué demonios, mi Shizuru no es ninguna supuesta, es mi novia y la única, nadie la reemplaza)

-¡No me lo podrás negar, que fingías esa relación, porque vi las fotos de esa andrajosa, supongo que te divertirte con ella; no es que te juzgue, esa pobretona te debió rogar, para que le hicieras caso! (Estoy tan furiosa y dolida por lo que me causaste, que mis lágrimas están a punto de desbordarse, de lo desgarrador que me es hablar, de lo que tuvimos)

-¡Cállate Viola! (Mi monja no puedo arremeter contra la Barbie, por su insulto asía ti, esto es tan frustrante, cada vez que veo su vientre, se me baja las intenciones de darle sus zapes, me estoy tragando el coraje, que el pecho me duele de guardar, tanto sentimiento negativo)

-¡Solo digo la verdad, pero eso quedo atrás, ahora estas casada conmigo y esa pobretona de Shizuru, ya la olvidaste como lo que es, para una persona de nuestro nivel económico, alguien que es fácil de desechar; tu familia debió estar asustada, al considerar tenerla como tu novia, aunque solo haya sido un juguete tuyo! (Y esa es la verdad innegable, que no quería que fuera cierta)

"Cuando termino Viola, en volver en su estado cegado por la venganza, nota a Natsuki tocando fuertemente su pecho, Midori se va a su lado, ordenándole que se calme, pero ella la tira encima de Youko"

-¡Eso no es cierto! (Aun con este fuerte dolor en mi pecho, que me está matando literalmente, voy a defenderte mi amor, aunque sea a gritos)

-¿Que acaso no abandonaste a esa pobretona? (Me exalto perdiendo mi estado, según yo pacífico y también comienzo a gritarle)

-¡Tú no comprendes nada, te inventas una historia loca sin fundamento!

-¡Si lo sé, tengo una base muy sólida, te investigue recuerdas; Shizuru no está contigo esa es la única verdad, no tienes que mentirme, es solo una basura que se atravesó en tu camino y como tal se deshicieron de ella! (Me ofrecieron dinero, como si fuera un estorbo y tu ni siquiera te dignaste a darme la cara cobarde, eso es lo que eres una desgraciada cobarde, que te ocultaste atrás de tu familia y no fuiste sincera conmigo por tu fechoría)

-¡Mi monja no fue ninguna basura, la única estúpida basura eres tú!

Me quedo congelada, mi rabia baja de un solo golpe, ¿ella me defendió? ¿O percibí mal…?... se acerca tambaleantemente, para tomar aire dificultosamente, su mirada llameante se transforma a una cálida, en cuestión de segundos, que me descoloca.

-Mi Shizuru es lo único que no debes, pronunciar con ese tono Viola… si deseas arremeter en contra de alguien hazlo conmigo, maldíceme, insúltame hasta si deseas pisotéame, pero a ella no, no la conociste, no fue basura, lo que es para mí, la joya más hermosa del mundo, no hay gema que se le compare.

Sus palabras me llenan cálidamente, ella está dedicándome todo eso a mí, ¿Natsuki me recuerdas? ¿Que sientes por mí? estoy tan confundida…; pero aun así es mucho mi rencor, no puedo creerle, ya no puedo, lo hice una vez y me fue muy mal.

-¡Una joya, pero es de mala calidad, porque a la primeras de cambios, la dejaste para casarte con Tokiha y hasta esa la hiciste a un lado, solo por tu dinero y prestigio, tu no valoras a nadie Kuga, todo lo que toca tus manos lo destruyes!

-¡Destruí a mi Shizuru! (Esa verdad me duele, mi familia se deshizo de ella, solo porque estaba conmigo)

-¡Si lo hiciste, la acabaste completamente junto con tu familia! (Me dejaste sin alma, por tu indiferencia y desamor, estoy hecha añicos, que ni siquiera me atrevo a juntar, mi fracturado corazón)

"Youko ya no sabe cómo proceder, Natsuki no le hace caso y Midori no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre Viola, el señor Fujino se queda cayado, viendo como su Natsumounstro palidece y su hija no se percata por sus emociones nubladas, hasta que Naomi va con Viola a callarla, antes que suceda una desgracia"

-¡Ya basta hija, no sigas, deja que Nat se retire!

Me quedo en shock en ver mi obra, mi Natsuki esta tirada en el suelo, siendo atendida por las dos doctoras, exigiéndole que se tranquilice pero no lo logran, ella comienza a gritar fieramente a Shizuru que la perdone, jurándole que se va reunir muy pronto con ella.

No sé lo que sucede, su comportamiento es diferente a como lo imaginaba, quiero preguntarle porque la defiende, me hinco con mucha dificultad por mi estado y tomo su rostro, para que me enfoque, pero Midori se me acerca seriamente y quita mis manos sobre de ella y me levanta con cuidado.

-¡Por favor señorita, salga de aquí! (Se preocupa por el semblante de Kuga, no tuvo suficiente datos para analizarla de fondo, pero a su parecer y con lo que oyó de ella misma, debe tener suficiente tiempo, para tener la operación sin ningún contratiempo, pero no entiende porque se mira tan débil)

-¿Que dices Midori, porque debería irme, es mi esposa? ¡Es mi deber estar aquí con ella! (¿Quiero que me explique porque me defiende?, si ella fue la que me hundió en primer lugar)

-¿La quiere matar? (Youko enfrenta a Viola; esta muchachita no se da cuenta de nada, ¿conque clase de mujer te casaste Nat? Que no te muestra, ni una pizca de consideración)

-¿Qué? (Me descoloca su pregunta, que le pasa a esa doctorcita)

-¿Le pregunto, la desea muerta?

-¡No! ¡De que hablas, por supuesto que no la quiero asesinar! ¿Qué le pasa? (Indignada por su acusación)

-¡Pues si sigues provocándola de esa manera, quedaras viuda en cuestión de horas, es lo que conseguirás Viola Fujino, mataras a Natsuki, su corazón está muy débil!

-¡Ey, Youko deja a la Barbie en paz, supongo es lo que deseo desde el principio, ahora que lo analizo, dices que me investigaste, entonces sabias de mi severo daño en mi cuerpo; por dios eres astuta, disque me compraste, pero solo fui una inversión tuya, vas hacer una excelente empresaria!

-¡Natsuki! (Me enoja que me ponga en su mismo nivel, lo último que me interesa es el dinero; aunque te amé con locura, no deberías provocarme, porque aun mi sed de venganza, me llama e ir en tu contra)

-¡Wao, así que no conforme con tu fortuna, deseas el dinero de mi familia; no te preocupes es muy cuantiosa, no te reclamo eso para nada, no es como si estuviera, muy apegada a ese miserable papel, espero que lo disfrutes mucho y me haces el favor de restregárselo a Saeko por mí, te pido ese pequeño favor, después de todo te dejare muy pronto libre y con el derecho de que tu hijo, sea legítimo, ya veo a Damien revolcándose de coraje, que alguien que no sea de su sangre posea el apellido Kuga!

Eso es falso que este tan grave, es más que seguro, es un engaño junto con su doctora, que casualidad que se apareciera justo, cuando Midori la estaba revisando, es una profesional de la mentira, morirse ella por favor si es una ambiciosa de lo peor; por poco y me dejo engatusar por su perfecta actuación, sinceramente soy una idiota, en seguir preocupándome por ella; ¿acaso con ese pretexto, pretende que la dejare? ¿Qué me causara lastima? ¡Pues se equivoca!

-¡Espero ansiosamente tu muerte Kuga, no te demores mucho! (Idiota ve con otra con ese cuento, que a mí ya me la hiciste una vez, no lo hará de nuevo)

-¡Te prometo, no pasar del mes Barbie! (Entonces hay alguien ansiando mi partida y yo que pensé, que nada más a mí me hacía feliz esa noticia; punto para la Barbie, me está cayendo un poco mejor, es un alivio que no se opondrá con mi cometido)

Mi padre para mi sorpresa, me ve severamente y toma a Natsuki en sus brazos y se la lleva aunque ella se enoje, seguida por las doctoras muy preocupadas, pero me doy cuenta que se lleva a mi panda y voy a quitárselo.

-¡Suelta al oso ladrona! (Lo tomo de la mitad y ella sostiene el otro a duras penas)

-¡No es tuyo es mío, Barbie ratera! (Qué diablos le sucede, es de mi novia, que lo haya adquirido de forma sospechosa, no quiere decir que sea de su propiedad; me arrepiento de que me haya caído bien, por un segundo)

"La señora Naomi, de en vez de visualizar dos adultas, desde hace momentos atrás, para ella parecían niñas peleándose, gritándose compitiendo el que alzara la voz más alto, tendría la razón y ahora se pelean por un peluche, están a punto de ser madres, deben de madurar pensaba la señora Fujino, mientras el señor Hayato lo detiene de una vez"

-Princesa déjale el peluche a Natsumounstro, después te compro otro. (Que le pasa a mi adoración, que no se percata que su esposa, si apenas le puede dar competencia)

-¡No papa, yo quiero ese! (Le señalo enojada)

-¡Estás loca no te voy a dar nada, quítamelo cuando este muerta, mientras te aguantas!

-¡Papa!

-Ni modo princesa, solo por hoy gana Natsumonstruo. (Es la primera vez, que le negaba algo a su hija, era algo insólito para él, se sentía culpable, pero se lamentaría aun peor, si le despoja a su hija en ley ese oso)

"El señor Hayato le quita dedo, por dedo a su hija, que se negaba a cederlo, para que soltara la mano del peluche y se lo da enteramente a Natsuki, que después de tenerlo le saca la lengua feliz a su esposa, mientras se va en brazos del señor Fujino y Naomi se acerca enojada con su hija, por el comentario anterior"

-¿Viola en verdad, deseas la muerte de Nat? (Sorprendida, por la manera de actuar de su hija, esa venganza ya se le salió de las manos, debería pararla de inmediato, en su opinión ni siquiera tendría que haberla empezado, esto va acabar muy mal, como se lo advirtió)

-¡No, ella es la mama de mi bebe! (Porque todos me preguntan eso, no se percatan que la que miente, es esa rebelde embaucadora y para rematar, se robó su Natpanda y me saco la lengua)

-¿Entonces?

-¡Esa salvaje, solo está fingiendo no le va pasar nada, lo único que quiere es librarse de mi para irse con Mai, ¿porque nadie lo ve mama?!

-¡Espero que tus suposiciones sean ciertas, porque lo que estas arriesgando no es una cosa cualquiera, es la vida de tu esposa! (Los celos de mi hija, están haciendo que pierda la perspectiva)

**Al siguiente día, en la sala de los Fujino, se encuentra Viola muy pensativa…**

Midori me explico, que si Natsuki se hace su operación no le pasara nada, que esa cirugía no era muy riesgosa, que lo peligroso era no hacerla, pero la rebelde solo está haciendo su teatrito, para verme la cara, quiere sacar provecho de esa situación, hasta me confirmo con propia voz, que ya sabía de la intervención y que la hará en un mes, así que no hay por qué alarmarme; de todos modos ya le ordene a Midori que prepare todo, por si se pasa mi esposa de valiente y la ingresen de inmediato al hospital, tampoco quiero que se cause, un daño severo por sus tonterías.

Pero lo que me intriga es averiguar, ¿porque defendió Natsuki a mi versión de Shizuru?, no tenía por qué hacerlo, supongo que se siente culpable, después de todo, si debe tener un poco de conciencia o vergüenza…

Mi padre está muy serio conmigo, está molesto por mi actitud, no me lo dice, pero sé que se quedó con Kuga, toda la noche para cuidarla; él no sabe que ella me aposto, si el supiera eso ya la hubiera destrozado.

-Princesa, te informo que he reclutado a dos personas, que tienen un gran talento, son un diamante en bruto, sin embargo con nuestro cuidado y enseñanza serán brillantes.

-Eso es raro, que ingreses personas de fuera, ¿para qué puesto, vas a necesitar a esa gente? (No es muy propio de mi padre hacer eso, deben ser muy especiales, para que lo deslumbrara de esa manera y además que ingresen directamente con nosotros es muy peculiar; siendo tan exagerado como es, no deja que cualquiera se acerque a la familia)

-La pequeña muchachita se llama Arika Yumemiya, tiene dieciséis años, es muy fuerte le detecte un potencial extraordinario, va ser una buena alumna para Mikoto y en su examen psicológico muestra, que tiene un sentimiento fuerte de protección y lealtad, así que Reito me sugirió que es perfecta, para el puesto de guardaespalda personal, de mi nieto cuando nazca.

-Ara, ara, esa es responsabilidad de los Minagi, ¿porque contratar alguien de fuera papa?

-Lo es, pero la que tiene ese rol, es la pequeña Mashiro, como tu bien sabes, ese talento no se le favorece, no hay de otra, Arika será la protectora de tu hijo y Mashiro será la superior en táctica de la seguridad de las empresas, así que no pienso denigrarla de ningún modo, la voy ascender a una responsabilidad más alta.

-No creo que le agrade, esta decisión a Mashiro es muy orgullosa, pero eso tú se lo informas, porque después que se entere, va querer destrozar a su remplazante, por más bonito que se lo pintes, ella estaba ilusionada, con ser la encargada del resguardo de mi bebe… ¿pero y la otra persona que hará?

-Se llama Nao Yuuki, es muy astuta y de mente ágil, su examen psicológico muestra, que no es muy seguidora de las reglas, no le importa el método que utilice, para lograr su objetivo, es tramposa, mentirosa y vil.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero papa, como te atreves a meter esa clase de persona a la mansión, para que la queremos!

-¡Es perfecta para mi Natsumonstruo! (Es lo que ocupa urgentemente; claro que también tiene algo muy importante, esa joven Nao si no fuera así, no la dejaría entrar jamás a mi familia; si la pequeña Arika tiene lealtad y honor, la de la pelirroja es inquebrantable, cuando te ganas su confianza y mi rebelde lo hará, con el tiempo será una gran aliada)

Mi papa está cometiendo un error, como se le ocurre, ponerle una persona con esa reputación a su cuidado, es como querer extinguir fuego con gasolina, va ser un desastre…

Voy al campo de entrenamiento para conocer a esa gente, están con Mikoto las está poniendo a pelear, con varias escoltas de su escuadrón, estoy observando sus movimientos son agiles, que sin ningún esfuerzo, noquean a los hombres de gran tamaño, pero carecen de elegancia; son fuertes que han ganado todo los combates, pero se nota que su pelea es burda, por no tener un maestro, mi Natsuki es otra cosa, sus movimientos armoniosos y con precisión, es un nivel superior, pero si mi padre tomo esa decisión, no puedo hacer nada.

-Señorita Viola, que desea (Mikoto detiene el entrenamiento)

"Mientras todos los escoltas forman una fila india, mostrando respeto por la llegada de la señorita Fujino y Nao saca una lima de uñas con desinterés, esperando que se renueve sus clases"

-Vine a conocer a Nao Yuuki y Arika Yumemiya.

"Nao deja lo que estaba haciendo y se le queda viendo a Viola con recelo, al percibir de su mirada desconfianza, entretanto a la pequeña Arika, le salen corazones al ver tan preciosa mujer, que la hace suspirar a mares"

-¡Supongo que usted, es la vieja de mi protegida! (Es muy hermosa de cerca y elegante, en mi vida me he topado con alguien así, claro omitiendo a la de ojos jade, pero su vestimenta vandálica le quita puntos; pero tiene algo en su mirada rojiza que no me agrada, desprende odio y rencor; entonces así es como le gustan a la suicida loca, cautivadoras y con mucha clase)

-¿Que yo, soy su qué?

-¡Si su vieja, su peor es nada, su dolor de cabeza, su mujer, ósea su esposa! (Me falto la futura madre de su escuincle, pero que importa, me coloco otra vez en la pared, silbando muy quitada de la pena)

-¡Mikoto!

-¡Si señorita! (Ya conocía ese tono de Viola amenazador, lo desarrollo desde el desengaño de Kuga y no era muy buen signo)

-¡Envíalas de inmediato con miss María, para que les enseñe modales!

-¡Si, como usted ordene!

"Mientras ven que se va Viola a paso recio, sin perder la postura; Nao se acerca a Mikoto riéndose, por la reacción de la joven"

-¿Oye así es siempre? ¡Con razón su esposa, se quiere suicidar! (Que carácter tan feo tiene)

-¿Cómo? (Esto me dejo fuera de base)

-¡Si la tal Natsuki, me pidió que la matara, verdad Arika! (Solo veo que mi compañera, asiente dándome la razón, embobada por la ricachona)

-Yuuki, sé que apenas estamos comenzando el entrenamiento, pero vigila a Kuga, ahora es tu deber mantenerla a salvo. (No sabía que quiso atentar contra su vida, necesito preguntarle a Mai que sucede)

-Ese es mi trabajo, aunque creo que mi protegida, no le va gustar si la salvo. (Natsuki a su parecer anhela la muerte, tendrá que ir un paso delante de ella, si quiere impedir su deseo, no obstante la tendrá muy difícil, porque no conoce sus planes, para quitarse la vida)

**Mientras tanto Viola, se encuentra a la afueras de almacén…**

Aún sigo con una vena palpitándome, por la falta de respeto de esa Nao; me voy al almacén para ver a mi vieja, digo mi esposa; su puerta esta entreabierta y me acerco, está sola ni Duran la acompaña, se está desvistiendo para mi tortura, veo como se quita su pantalón, que yo con mucho gusto la ayudaría, al ver sus piernas sin nada que me estorbe para poder acariciarlas, ahora está quitándose la camisa, solo su sostén me impide ver su esplendorosa piel desnuda, el sudor de su espalda me llama hechizada.

"Viola se posiciona atrás de Natsuki y toca sus piernas con deseo, deslizando su mano, arriba y debajo de su muslo"

-Barbie por tu bien, quita esa mano. (Estoy tan fatigada, hasta para quitarme a la lujuriosa)

-¡Te deseo y te amo! (Sigue mi mano en su muslo, dándole leves apretones)

-¿Qué? (¿Me ama?, la Barbie me ama, en que se fijó en mí, si nunca he dado pie en alimentar ese sentimiento, lo que siente es capricho; qué clase de querer es el de ella, me compra, me trae a mi peor enemiga y está embarazada de alguien más; su amor es muy cuestionable, no le tomare importancia a esa declaración, esta demente)

-¡Pídeme lo que quieras, el mejor auto, la mejor mansión del mundo o lo que sea, pero dame tu amor! (Le susurro en su oreja, con mi voz entrecortada)

"Viola empieza a dar pequeños besos en la espalda de Natsuki, con sus boca desabrocha la última prenda que le estorbaba, acaricia y besa su espalda con lujuria, entretanto Kuga no hace nada la deja ser, hasta que le responde fríamente"

-El amor no se compra Barbie.

-¡Claro que sí, tengo mucho dinero como te gusta, puedo darte lo que quieras! (Amas el dinero, yo lo tengo)

"Viola la voltea y la besa arrebatadoramente, introduce su lengua para saborear cada rincón de su esposa, su deseo de tenerla otra vez, la consume que no se da cuenta que Natsuki, no le corresponde en lo más mínimo, sus manos se van a sus senos y apretarlos con ansiedad, sus ojos brillan al ver que podría llegar a más y la toma de la mano llevándola a la cama"

-¿Quieres mi corazón verdad? (Ella pierde su tiempo, ese ya lo entregue)

-¡Tu corazón, tu amor incondicional, todo lo que venga de ti, lo deseo! (la aviento a la cama)

-Barbie porque no buscas al padre de tu hijo, lo conquistas y le pides esto. (No voy a dar signos de mi debilidad, que ya no puedo defenderme en absoluto, mi cuerpo ya no me responde, eso es mejor guardarlo, si esa mujer se entera será peor para mí, espero poder sacármela de encima apelando a su lógica; Midori me evaluó y mi falta de cuidado me ha cortado el tiempo)

-¡Eso hago, te lo estoy pidiendo, déjame amarte y estar contigo! (Estoy muy agitada, al verla sin ropa en esa cama, al percatarme que ella me dejara hacerle el amor)

-Lo que haces está mal Barbie, el amor no se pide de esa manera tan superficial, déjame te doy un consejo sincero, tómalo como alguien, que ya no tiene nada que perder; tu eres muy bella, te será fácil encontrar alguien, que te amé de verdad, pero debes dejar de ser frívola y pretenciosa. (Esa tonta se quiere desnudar, acaso no oye mi buen consejo; demonios en buen momento, se le ocurrió aparecer esta acosadora; miro la sabana y me cubro con dificultad, solo una persona puede verme y no es esta joven)

-¡Te amo Natsuki!

-¡Yo, No te amo Viola!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, amas a esa pelirroja! (Porque me lo recuerdas, por eso te estoy pidiendo, un precio por tu amor)

-¡No, te equivocas la persona que amo se llama Shizuru! (Eso sí que no, nadie va a confundir a mi mujer, no me importa que sea mi amiga Mai, pero cada quien en su lugar)

"Todo mi fervor por estar en sus brazos se va al demonio, me enojo por su mentira"

-¡Tú no la amas!

-¡Claro que la amo, es más la adoro! (Que le pasa, porque se enoja de esa manera, bueno no importa si con eso le baje esas, intenciones perversas)

Me rio en su cara, comienzo a vestirme de nuevo y me voy de ahí, prometiéndole volver en la noche, para hacer tragarse sus mentiras, ella no me dice nada, pero traeré conmigo la prueba irrefutable de su gran mentira…

**Cocina de los Fujino…**

"Mai está analizando, la relación extraña que tiene con Mikoto, no eran novias pero hacían cosas, que parecían que si lo eran, hasta que la susodicha le llega muy sonriente"

-¡Mai, vamos a repetir lo de ayer!

"Mai escupe su bebida sonrojada, al recordar que había hecho ese día, pero se calma un poco, sintiendo todas las miradas de los sirvientes, acusándola de traidora; todos ahí creían que era amante de Natsuki, el motivo era simple, ella es la que iba todas las noches a visitarla al almacén y no salía hasta la mañana siguiente"

-Mikoto hoy no puedo. (Mi gatita me había llevado a un parque y divise un columpio, me sentía muy nostálgica que le narre, como obligue a mi amiga Nat a que me empujara en ese juego; me solté llorando al considerar, que en poco tiempo no la tendré a mi lado y Mikoto gentilmente me columpio en uno, queriéndome reconfortar, era algo vergonzoso para mi edad, andar en ese juego, pero estaba aliviando un poco, esta angustia que me consume)

-¡No te gusto, acaso querías que lo hiciera más despacio!

"Los sirvientes ahora era los que escupían sus bebidas, por la manera tan tranquila, que la señorita Minagi ventilaba su amorío"

-¡Si me gusto, no te entristezcas, es que Natsuki lo hacía más despacio al principio, pero al final usaba todas sus fuerza, por eso me canse muy rápido con tu velocidad! (Mi gatita es muy fuerte, casi desprende los fierros del columpio, que me baje toda desorientada)

"Las sirvientas están muy sonrojas, al escuchar hablar de esa manera, de su delirio de su desempeño en la cama, algunas ya apuntándose, creyendo si podía la cocinera porque ellas no, aunque la pelirroja era demasiado llamativa, solo de considerar que tiene energías, para esas dos las deja asombradas y con envidia"

-¡Entonces platicamos lo que tu desees! (no me importa empezar desde abajo con ella, no me pienso rendir tan fácil, mi meta es quitársela a Kuga, además ella está casada y por formar una familia, es justo que Mai tenga el mismo derecho, la sabré cuidar bien y la amare con toda mi alma, lo más importante no será la otra como la tratan, ella será mi única)

-¡Claro! (Eso de pláticas le recuerdan, que siempre terminan en unos besos muy tiernos, sin proponérselos la atracción es inevitable, su ternura la conmueve, ese sentimiento la está llenando poco a poco y no tiene idea a donde va parar; si su mente no estuviera tan liada, le pondría más consideración a su corazón, no obstante ahora no debe dejarse arrastrar, su cabeza debe estar despejada, para lo que se le viene encima)

-Pero antes ocupo preguntarte algo, muy delicado sobre Kuga. (Es su rival, pero eso no quiere decir que le desee la muerte, no importa si ella quiere quitarle a su amor; ahora que lo estudia ¿acaso esa es la razón, por lo que Mai lloraba amargamente? ¿Ella está enterada de sus intenciones?, son muchas dudas que pienso averiguar)

"Pero es interrumpida por Youko y Mikoto, entendiendo el mensaje se aleja"

-¡Mai tengo que operar a Natsuki de inmediato! (La reviso y eso fue lo peor que encontró, su condición empeoro más de lo que calculo)

-¡Lo se Youko, pero no sé qué hacer, para convencerla le he rogado suplicado y llorado sin ningún efecto!

-¡Si no lo hace, va colapsar en cualquier momento! (Aun le sorprende que aun pueda moverse, en su condición debería estar inmóvil o el peor caso muerta)

-¿Por qué? ¡Mis cuentas dicen, que todavía falta un mes!

-¡Un mes, si se cuidaba bien y hasta más, pero no lo ha hecho, se agita, se pelea, se enoja y por lo que me entere, se baña en la intemperie, que clase de cuidados son esos!

-¡Trate de cuidarla Youko, lo juro!

-¡Mai nadie te está culpando, no llores, haz hecho todo lo posible!

-No lo suficiente, la voy a perder y no pude hacer nada.

-Nadie lo consiguió.

-¡Ya lo tiene decidido, hasta hizo su testamento, además voy a entregarlo al hermano de Mikoto!

-¡Entonces ve y dáselo pronto, para que tengas tiempo, de despedirte de Nat!

-¡Entonces será como lo planeo esa tonta, esto será un caos en unos días! (Aun me taladra sus petición, en ese altar)

**Flash back…**

-¡Nat, no tienes que hacer esto, solo ignora esa orden de tu padre y firma ese maldito papel y cásate conmigo, puedes librarte de tu familia, sé que es muy duro lo que te voy a decir, pero con el tiempo tu corazón tendrá la resignación, de la perdida de Shizuru, solo que ahorita lo vez todo sin salida!

-Mai… gracias por todo, en verdad en ti conseguí una verdadera hermana, lamento fallarle a Takumi de esta manera, en no seguir cuidándote, pero ya no puedo soportar vivir sin ella.

-¡Nat eres una idiota…! no digas eso, no te cases con esa mujer, Shizuru no estaría de acuerdo con esto, recuerda lo celosa que era y ni digamos de lo posesiva, hasta me estaba preparando, que su fantasma viniera y me torturara, por estar en este altar contigo, aunque sea solo por convenio.

"Natsuki abraza fuertemente a Mai y le susurra su voluntad"

-Mai quiero marcharme con ella… No te opongas en mi camino… Solo déjame irme con mi Shizuru en paz…

**Fin Flash back…**

Esa idiota como pudo decirme esas palabras, no pude soportarlas, que perdí el conocimiento, no sé cómo voy a sobrellevar tu partida, no quiero hacerlo maldita sea Nat, porque demonios tengo que resignarme a perder otra persona, maldición, tonta, que acaso no valgo la pena, para que te aferres aunque sea con mi cariño, idiota…

"Mikoto entra desesperada a la cocina y ve a su amor inundada en lágrimas, tirando todo lo que encuentra a su paso furiosa, hasta que la abraza, quiere preguntarle que le pasa, pero Mai le pide muy seria, llevarla a la casa de Reito, esta confundida sin embargo, le dice que lo hará"

Entretanto en la ala oeste, de la mansión Fujino.

"Youko está a los alrededores del jardín, se instaló en la habitación de huéspedes, de contrabando con ayuda de Minagi; está muy frustrada y distraída, por la plática que tuvo con Tokiha, que termina tropezando con Midori"

-¡Pero miren nada más, aparte de no servir como doctora, eres mala con tus reflejos! (Aunque ella renegara, la fragancia de la doctora ojo azul la seducía)

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder con una doctora infantil, que solo se fija en lo superficial y no analiza la situación! (Tengo problemas más importantes que resolver, que estar con esta pelirroja arrogante)

-¡Qué situación ni que nada, porque nadie toma en serio mi diagnóstico, la señorita Kuga debe someterse a esa operación, sé que puede resistir un mes, ¿pero para que esperar, eso no lo entiendo?, de seguro es porque le solapa que no la realice, es por su consejo!

-¡Usted que sabe! (Las circunstancias, son las que me impiden operarla)

-¡Se mucho se lo garantizo, no sé en qué condición llego, cuando sufrió ese impacto de bala, no obstante le puedo decir, que su estado no empeoro, es por consumir mi formula, su sangre es anormal, eso es gracias a mi método, pero es usted tan inepta que no se dio cuenta! (Ya me la imagino mirando los exámenes, de la señorita Natsuki, los descarto pensando que era una simple anomalía y ni la considero)

-¿Usted conoce que tenía en su sangre? (Por más que revisaba, esos análisis de Nat, nunca supo para que era ese componente tan raro)

-¡Claro que sí, yo lo hice….! (Eso me maravillo, si sabía de la anomalía, entonces tan inepta no es) ¿Pero cómo que tenía? (Es el método que desarrolle por años, para el embarazo de Viola; además para que fuera un éxito, las mamas tendrían que ser fuertes, así que le agregue un poderosa sustancia, que haría su salud casi inquebrantable, en el proceso de gestación)

-¡Su sistema lo elimino completamente! ¡O mejor dicho lo consumió, ese fue el punto clave, de su salvación milagrosa! (No lo puedo creer, que esta mujer engreída lo desarrollo, solo la considere como un bufón, que quería llamar la atención, pero creo que erre, con juzgarla precipitadamente)

-¡Qué idioteces estas diciendo y me lo expresa así tan quitada de la pena, si su cuerpo ya lo elimino, sus síntomas deben estar cada vez peor, sus pupilas dilatadas, esas fiebres constantes, con el dolor en su pecho, eso quiere decir! (Y yo acusándola de negligente, me confié en creer, que la señorita todavía poseía, mi formula en su cuerpo, por eso supuse que le quedaba más de un mes)

-¡Va morir, en cualquier momento! (Lo digo ya resignada, por la decisión de Natsuki, en ella deposite mi confianza, de que tomaría las riendas de la farmacéutica, que poseen los Searrs, pero a su muerte, lo controlara esta familia Fujino)

-¡Diablos, no se quede ahí, debemos prepararla para su intervención! (Casi me da un infarto y esa doctora solo se queda, estática sin hacer nada)

-¡Ella no dio su consentimiento, no hay nada que hacer! (Si no fuera de ese modo, ya la hubiera intervenido desde antes, esta mujer me subestima, como si no supiera como realizar mi trabajo)

-¡Pues no lo ocupo, con el de Viola me basta, podemos decir que se volvió loquita unos momentos Natsuki y la intervengo, porque no voy a permitir que muera y deje desamparado a su hijo!

-¿Cual hijo? (Que está pasando, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo le suministro, esa sustancia a Nat si ni la conocían? ¿Y porque habla, de un hijo?; enfrento a esa doctora, para que me explique esa conexión) ¿Quiénes son ustedes, dime ahora mismo, como conocen a la señorita Kuga?

**A las afueras de mansión Kanzaki, se encuentra Mikoto quieta, por la orden de Mai, de esperarla ahí mientras termina, un asunto pendiente con su hermano…**

"Mai está en la puerta donde vive Reito, que no está nada lejos, de la mansión de los Fujino, observa la arquitectónica mansión con extensas áreas verdes, pero lo que le asombra es que no es solo una, se divisan como diez mansiones, de igual proporciones en ese sitio y toda es propiedad de los Kanzaki Minagui; ella siempre ha tenido lujos, pero esto está fuera de su alcance, ella solo pensaba que eran simples trabajadores de Viola, pero ve que no, esta gente también es adinerada"

-¿Que desea? (Sale una sirvienta, de la mansión)

-¿Puedo hablar con Reito Kanzaki? (Como me vio, ha de pensar que vengo a pedir empleo, no tuve tiempo de quitarme el uniforme de cocinera, pero por el bordado de mi uniforme, que posee el escudo de donde trabajo, sabe de dónde vengo)

"La sirvienta le dice que espere afuera; en la gran sala se encontraba Reito, con una mujer elegante y una presencia muy autoritaria, de unos cincuenta años de ojos dorados y cabello negro, era la madre de los Kanzaki; hablaban de Mikoto, sobre su comportamiento, ellos sospechaban que se había enamorado y agréguenle los rumores fuertes, que llegaron a sus oídos de que andaba pegada a las faldas, de una cocinera de los Fujino"

-¿Qué opinas mama?

-Quiero conocer a la joven, si Mikoto la quiere, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, que se case con ella, no me interesa si no es de nuestro nivel social, eso es lo de menos.

-Bien preparare una cena, para que mi hermana traiga a su novia.

"La sirvienta les avisa, que la cocinera de los Fujino, quiere hablar con Reito, este le indica que la haga pasar de inmediato"

-¿Sera la misma cocinera, que le gusta a mi hija Reito?

-Pues quien más vendría sin avisar madre, debe ser ella.

"Ellos felices por conocer a la novia de Mikoto, se ponen de pie, pero su sonrisa cae en segundos al divisar la pelirroja y reconocerla perfectamente como la novia de Kuga"

-¿Usted que hace aquí y vestida de esa manera? (Mitsuki Minagi, declara enojada)

-¡Quiero hablar con Reito! (Le digo a la señora, supongo que es la madre de mi gatita, tienen la misma mirada dorada)

-¡Jovencita retírese de inmediato, esta es una ofensa para los señores Fujino! (Autoritaria como siempre lo ha sido, al defender el honor de sus protegidos, marca sus reglas)

-¡Ofensa! (Si no fuera por esta tristeza que me ahoga, me reiría por su declaración)

-¡Usted estuvo a punto de casarse con la señorita Natsuki, no es muy propio que este aquí!

-¡Señora, me está diciendo ¿que ustedes tienes mucho respeto?!

-¡Si lo tenemos!

-¡Lo dudo, si lo hubieran tenido, no habrían hecho esa desfachatez, de comprar a una persona!

"Reito se asombra que alguien, le dé la contra a su madre, esa pelirroja tiene mucho carácter, no le intimida nadie y corta esa pequeña riña, para saber que sucede"

-¿Dígame señorita Tokiha a que debo su visita?

-¡Esto se lo envía Natsuki Kuga, solo deseo que lo revise y si hay un problema, para rectificarlo de inmediato!

"Kanzaki toma el documento y lo abre, se sienta y empieza a leer en silencio, su rostro muestra muecas al transcurso de los minutos, al ver todo bien sin ningún inconveniente, termina con muchas dudas"

-¿Por qué me da esto?

-¡Nat, me dijo que usted es el apoderado, legal de los Fujino!

-¡Perdón formule mal la pregunta! ¡Lo que quiero decir, esto es un testamento, dejando a la señorita Fujino como su heredera universal! ¿Por qué?

-¡Ese es el designio de Natsuki, que ella se quede con su herencia!

-¡Ella está perfectamente bien, no ocupa un testamento, sé que nadie es exentó de la muerte, pero esto es muy repentino!

-¡Yo no tengo que responderles nada, ya cumplí con mi deber me retiro!

-¡Señorita Tokiha, me está dando entender que la esposa de Viola va morir!

-¡A ustedes nunca les preocupo Nat, ni siquiera les intereso entender, porque acepto este matrimonio, para que quieren saber sobre su salud; estarán muy felices cuando ella este muerta, el único consuelo que me queda, es cuando se haya ido, dejara de sufrir por su culpa!

"Mai se retira llorando de la mansión Kanzaki, dejando a la familia algo consternada, Reito se dispone ir de inmediato con el señor Hayato e informarle lo sucedido"

**En la mansión Fujino…**

"Viola entra en su recamara exaltada y busca el celular que le había otorgado Alyssa y va en busca de Natsuki de nuevo, para ver si aún sigue con esa patraña de que ama a Shizuru"

En el almacén de los Fujino, está en un silencio sepulcral, en medio esta Natsuki, con la caja de sus recuerdos y su dije en la mano.

"Llega Viola y la ve muy quieta en la silla, que la irrita y le da el celular en sus manos, que al momento de tocarla las siente demasiado helada"

-¡Barbie eres una acosadora de lo peor, este celular nunca pensé volver a ver! (hasta esto consiguió, si debió estar bien informada)

-¡En ese objeto, dice tus intenciones con esa Shizuru, que fue una apuesta con Mai, aun así tienes el descaro, de confirmarme que la amas! (Le reclamo muy herida)

-¡La amo!

"Viola se enoja y la toma de la camisa y la ve de frente"

-¡Estás diciendo, que esa grabación no es tu voz!

-¡Lo es, pero aun así la amo!

-¡Explícame esa idiotez de una vez!

-¡Para eso tengo que contar mucho!

-¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, te escucho!

-¿Deseas saber?

-¡Sí!

-¡Llévame a mi ciudad ahora mismo y te la diré! (Esto es lo último de mis pendientes, ya me despedí de mi Duran y de Mai, le di el oso panda para que lo cuide, no valla a caer en manos, de cierta personita que me cae mal; es mejor irme antes que mi amiga sepa de mi condición, no quiero que me vea de esta manera, le causare un daño terrible, pero a la Barbie no le afectara en absoluto)

Me desquicio su respuesta, tomo mi celular para marcar que trajeran el helicóptero y que nos espere el jet privado, no voy a esperar ni un segundo más.

**"En todo el transcurso a su destino, Natsuki se aferraba a su mochila, entretanto Viola está enojada, en el lado opuesto pensando en el engaño que sufrió"**

Cuando al fin llegamos, nos dirigimos a la dirección contraria de su mansión, por la indicación de Natsuki.

-¡Explícame te escucho! (Vamos a donde ella desea, solo la veo aferrada a una mochila, como si se la fuera arrebatar)

-¡Me iba a casar! (Estoy entrando en una oleada de sueño, que me golpea, pero aun no debo dejarme vencer)

-¡Esa parte ya la sé, con esa pelirroja te casarías, me contarías desde el principio no esto! (La observo muy apacible, como descansando, ni siquiera se enoja por mis reclamos)

-No era con ella, si no con mi monja, estos anillos que traigo es prueba de ello, hasta tiene grabado la fecha de nuestro noviazgo. (Siento mis manos muy entumecidas)

Mi corazón latió tan fuerte, que sentía que se me saldría por su respuesta.

-¡Pero era una apuesta, esa grabación lo confirma, le propusiste matrimonio, solo para llevarla a la cama! (le digo confundida y ansiosa; la veo exhalar y me ve de frente, sus ojos verdes me ven con pena, que me destroza)

-Sigues con esa dichosa grabación, esa la hice para despistar a mi familia, de hecho se la di a mi prima, para que se la entregara a mi padre.

-¿Despistar que cosa? (Su voz baja un tono, que me asombra, siempre acostumbrada a su aguerrida e inconfundible sonido, ahora parece derrotada)

-Que me fugaría con ella y nos casaríamos de inmediato. (Me cuesta respirar horrores)

-¿Porque me mientes, si fuera así porque desapareciste del mapa, por semanas de la universidad?

-Ya veo, eso tus detectives no te lo dijeron, como ya sabes me disparo Tomoe. (Ahora estoy temblando, tratando de que no lo note, me hundo en el sillón del auto)

-¡¿Aun no entiendo porque lo hizo?!

-Se enloqueció, porque se dio cuenta que me casaría con mi Shizuru, ella creyó que conmigo tendría su futuro asegurado y ese día me disparo, la fecha que me fugaría con ella, lo puedes creer tenía al alcance mi felicidad y esa maldita desquiciada me la arrebato, por petición de mi padre. (Me duele el pecho, constantemente, es por la pérdida de Shizuru y por el punto sin retorno que voy a ir)

Estoy muda, mis manos tiemblan y quieren secar sus lágrimas, pero hay una duda que me carcome el alma.

-¿Porque te querías casar con Tokiha, si dices amar a esa mujer pobre?

-¡Quiero que mis padres, reciban un poco del dolor que ellos me ocasionaron, en arrebatarme a mi amor!

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Y dónde está Shizuru, que acaso no podías buscarla con tu dinero? (Ese es un pretexto, si ella me amara me hubiera buscado y no se rendiría tan pronto)

-¿Quieres saber dónde está mi Shizuru? (Siento el primer golpe que me llama a mi destino, solo aguantó estoicamente, tragándome el dolor)

-¿Si, dónde está? (Le respondo incrédula, conque artimaña tratara de engañarme, si yo soy Shizuru, ¿cómo que vamos a verme?)

**"Llegan a las afueras de la ciudad y se bajan, mientras Natsuki sigue su camino, sin mirar atrás"**

Esto es una tontería, sin embargo la sigo intrigada, es un prado muy extenso, mis escoltas se quedan a la distancia, ella camina tropezándose a cada momento, que me extraña.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡De cuando acá, te volviste torpe!

-Oye Barbie puedo apoyarme un poco en ti, creo que no podre llegar, ves ese árbol recuéstame allí, para terminar con mi historia. (Es todo lo que di, es momento de solo esperar mi fin)

¿Qué demonios le pasa? la veo muy fatigada, ahora si me está asustando, saco mi celular para hablarle a Midori, ella me grita furiosa al decirle mi ubicación, cuando iba a preguntarle porque me regañaba, Natsuki me arrebata mi celular y lo tira lejos.

-Barbie es descortés, no terminar de escucharme. (Ya no tengo energía, aunque sea esta mujer, deseo contarle lo nuestro mi amor, a ver si deja esa actitud y reconsidera, lo que es el amor; es un regalo para el anciano, que se miró una genuina preocupación por mí, voy a tratar de reformar un poco a su princesa, ¿qué me dices mi Shizuru, la ayudamos un poco?)

"Natsuki se sienta, en un gran árbol de cerezos y Viola a un lado de ella muy preocupada, al notar sus ojos jades antes intensos, perdían su brillo, Kuga saca de su chaqueta una carta con un celular, que lo hace reproducir y escuchan una canción cantada por una mujer"

-¿Eso? (Soy yo, aun lo conservas Natsuki, esto me duele demasiado)

-Es de mi novia, canta muy bello verdad, también esta carta es de ella, este collar se lo regale al poco tiempo, de nuestra relación.

-¿Porque tienes ese collar, en tu poder? (Lo perdí, además nunca me lo quitaba, ¿cómo llego a sus manos?)

-Se lo quite a Tomoe.

-¡Otra vez Tomoe, que tiene que ver con Shizuru!

-Todo… absolutamente todo…

-¡Natsuki vámonos después me cuentas, estas muy pálida! (Quería saber la verdad, pero mi corazón se estaba angustiado, dejando de lado mi venganza y enojo, era por primera vez que la detallaba mejor, sus mejillas perdieron su lindo rubor, sus ojos su intensidad, su cuerpo la calidez)

-Barbie me dijiste, que no había problema que me muriera. (Suelto una risita burlesca al ver su cara de espanto; solo es una cría caprichosa, no es mala mi Shizuru, solo algo egoísta con mucha presunción, al creer que puede comprar el amor)

-¡Lo dije porque estaba furiosa, no porque fuera cierto! (Me enoje por sentir su burla, pero me tranquiliza verle una sonrisa en su rostro, eso quiere decir que no encuentra tan mal)

-Sabes cuando vi a mi Shizuru, pensé que era muy fea y sin gusto. (Como voy a olvidar ese día, fue el momento que te conocí, te vi en mi pupitre, casi te quería acribillar por tu atrevimiento, pero indudablemente el destino es curioso, ¿no lo crees así mi amor?)

Estaba muy preocupada observándola y me sale con eso, que me daban ganas de ahorcarla; pues yo lo que pensé de ti, bueno es que eras bellísima, con esa intimidante mirada asesina, pero eras una grosera de lo peor y tu forma vandálica de vestir, que me mataba de miedo, tu actuar de manera salvaje era odiosa, que después le tome el gusto, para que lo niego.

-Pero sabes, me enamore como idiota de esa mujer, aunque luciera como una monja, la deseaba, aunque no fuera muy bonita, su forma sincera de tratarme, me conquisto completamente, aunque nunca distinguí su mirada, su dulce voz me calmaba todo esa furia, que me consumía día tras día, su presencia me daba un objetivo porque luchar.

-¡Pero aun así la dejaste! (Si me amabas tanto, ¿porque me hiciste eso?, estoy llorando con amargura, me amas pero aun así, me hiciste a un lado, solo por dinero)

-Hablando técnicamente, ella me dejo sola. (Se adelantó mucho antes)

-¡No digas tonterías, ella no te dejaría nunca, ella te amaba como si fueras, lo más increíble del mundo! (Gritaba airada, mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, como se atreve acusarme de abandonarla, eso ni loca lo hubiera hecho, yo la ame por toda su protección, que me dedicaba, sus atenciones y cariño solo eran para mí, sus sonrisas y besos)

-Es cierto ella no me dejo porque quiso, fue culpa de la idiota de Tomoe… pero muy pronto me reuniré con Shizuru. (Ya no falta mucho, mi cuerpo se siente tan liviano, que hasta el dolor y mis síntomas han desaparecido completamente, espero que estés esperándome mi monja, porque no tardare en reencontrarme contigo)

Siento como Natsuki, se recarga en mi hombro, cerrando sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a su dije, estaba tan tranquila que me lo transmitió, de forma increíble apaciguando mi furia por un instante, me recosté a su lado como lo hacíamos de novias, tome su mano para darle calidez.

-Barbie puedo hacerte una petición.

-Me estas pidiendo muchas últimamente, ¿a ver que deseas?

-¿Sabes cómo se llamara tu hijo?

-No, en realidad no, estoy muy enojada y confundida, con el que me ayudo a concebirlo.

-Pues ya que ese bebe poseerá mi apellido, déjame ponerle un nombre.

-¡¿Pensaste en uno?! (Mi voz sale ilusionada, porque es algo que no esperaba de ella, que le ponga un nombre a nuestro bebe)

-Sí, no soy tan desconsiderada como crees.

-¿Cuál? (Le digo ansiosa)

-Si es niña Shizuru, ponle así, es muy lindo… Shizuru Kuga, quiero que ese sea mi legado… (Para que quede una pequeña huella, de mi inmenso amor por ti)

"Pasa los minutos en un silencio, el viento calmo pasa por sus rostros, hasta que Viola lo termina, después del shock de saber cuál era el nombre, que deseaba ponerle Natsuki a su hijo"

-Donde esta esa mujer, dijiste que la hallaríamos aquí y que te encontrarías con ella, pero no la veo, me mentiste de nuevo verdad, solo querías que te sacara a pasear, porque te sentías sofocada en la mansión, no deberías ser tan irresponsable, sé que tu operación no es riesgosa, pero aunque sea un poco toma reposo.

Seco mis ojos con desesperación, aun sabiendo un poco de esto, no sé cómo voy a enfrentarte, sé que debo decirte quien soy y que él bebe es tuyo; para que me digas de frente todo, aún tengo incertidumbre si creerte o no, sin embargo estoy tan liada, ¿porque dices que vienes a buscarme, en este lugar tan solitario?... Suspiro fuertemente, no debo retroceder y tengo que enfrentarte, es hora de la verdad.

-Sé que esa mujer no está aquí, lo se Natsuki porque yo… (No me dejo terminar mi frase, ella quedamente me interrumpe)

-¡Mi Shizuru, está aquí!

-¿Dónde?

Ella me señala con su dedo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, al horizonte del lugar, pero no alcanzo ver nada, me levanto y voy a esa dirección dejando a Natsuki, descansando en el árbol.

Me voy acercando pero no veo ninguna persona, sé que no hallare nada, pero necesito entender a dónde quiere llegar, con este asunto; ¿acaso estás jugando de nuevo conmigo?, volteo enojada y me sigue señalando firmemente; si cree que podrá irse esta muy equivocada, mis guardaespaldas, están en todo el área no podrá salir de aquí.

Me detengo en seco, una cosa llama mi atención, me dirijo intrigada y veo dos estatuas de lobos blancos muy bellos, pero me doy cuenta que es para un mausoleo, estamos en un cementerio y no me había percatado, me giro para ver a Natsuki si es una de sus bromas, pero aún sigue señalando el lugar donde estoy; este prado es muy silencioso y muy grande, pero en este sitio solo esta una tumba.

Bajo mi vista para saber, ¿quién es el que yace aquí? Debe de ser de alguien muy importante, es demasiado lujosa, solo con detallar la lápida, se deja ver un trabajo muy dedicado… Leo la inscripción dorada, grabada en la tumba.

-¡Shizuru de Kuga, mi amada esposa! ¡Pero que idiotez es esta! ¿Cómo que mi tumba? (Digo exaltada)

Mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, volteo al árbol donde está mi salvaje, para que me explique esta barbaridad, pero su dedo ya no me apunta, solo veo su mano en el césped.

Voy a todo lo que puedo, para alcanzar ese árbol, que no sabía que se encontraba tan lejos, me hinco y la muevo pero nada, solo veo como su mano, está a un lado con el dije, tomo su rostro muy pálido y frio.

-¡Natsuki! (Le digo angustiada, coloco su cabeza en mis piernas, queriendo que abra sus preciosos ojos)

-Viste a mi novia… ella espera por mi Barbie… no olvides mi petición.

-¡No digas idioteces, de donde diablos sacaste que Shizuru, está muerta!

-Ellos la mandaron matar… Tomoe fue la encargada… quítales todo a los Kuga… arrebátales hasta el orgullo si es necesario… (Mis palabras salen entrecortadas)

-¡Yo soy Shizuru…! ¡Natsuki, soy tu monja, maldita sea! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas de este modo? ¡Se supone que tu vida, no corre peligro…! (La muevo con desesperanza, dejando caer mi barrera de ese maldito odio y que salga a la luz, este amor tan puro que quise manchar y no pude)

-Shiz… Te oigo, al fin escucho tu voz sincera, viniste personalmente por mí, gracias mi amor por todo, ahora esteremos eternamente juntas…

-¡Natsuki, si es una broma no me gusta maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme, que te sucede háblame! ¿Porque no me miras? ¡Estás muy fría! ¡Me estas asustando! ¡Tú ganas, si quieres te dejo ver a Mai o a quien desees! ¡Insúltame todo lo que quieras, te juro que no me enojare! ¡Pero mi amor, no me hagas esto…!

Mientras me aferro a su cuerpo llorando, con desesperación al no sentir su pulso, gritándole que yo soy Shizuru y ella no me escucha, por más que le suplico perdón…


	22. Chapter 22

Hola de nuevo XD, sé que me tarde un poco, ahí viene la excusa, mi perro se comió mi tarea, ah perdón esa es el de la escuela jaja, no ya en serio mi compu falleció y mientras la salvaba del mal, que la aquejaba (Fue mi culpa x no actualizar el antivirus :( jaja) bueno espero no seguir teniendo problemas; Yuri lover te presto un pañuelo XD, luzy a ver si me acuerdo… no muerte a nat jaja XD, Aline espero que te deschoques con este capítulo XD, Quest pues ahí está la conti, no mueras SD, si odias a los kuga jaja, coky b en este capítulo lo responderé tu duda SD, Harukichiru, si ya me han dicho varios que soy maldosa jaja, te presto un pañuelo también SD, fan a ciegas, pues a ver cómo le va a shiz después de esto x(, Yane 26 otro pañuelo a la orden, no se dio cuenta shiz cegada por los celos e ira, ya aguantaste XD, liz otro klinex a la orden SD, ahí está la conti, MK sobre metiches si me ha pasado, mi hermano es uno de ellos, quiere saciar su chisme y dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas SD, tele solo puro documental me fascina la historia SD, bueno nos leemos SD, kikicai94, gracias XD, ala, ósea los dos finales te agradarían, entonces ningún conflicto si nat cuelga los tenis XD, bettyful si pobrecitas, pero como dices ya se supo la verdad, SD, Kihara CJ pues ahí está la conti SD, Hera Sama, entonces para ti la caja de pañuelos SD, sobre otra historia, de hecho ya ando escribiendo otra idea loquilla que me gusta, solo debo organizarlas, a ver que tal como me sale SD, ya ves le diste un giro a la historia era muy buena idea esa, nat toda en coma más drama :D, Guest, mato a nat, entendido jaja ok no, pues a ver qué pasa, christ ahora me quieres matar, antes me deseabas salud jaja, leo entonces que te agrado el capítulo, tratare de no hacerte sufrir más, palabra de exploradora (Aunque nunca lo fui XD) pues si no se muere nat, prometo cumplir alguna de tus peticiones SD, natsuxshizu4ever, tu eres fan cien por ciento de nat jaja si no muere quizás se cumpla tu deseo XD, Letzy gracias por tu apoyo, espero que siga de tu gusto SD, mb37 perdón por el retraso SD, pues a ver si vive, si no te invito a su funeral :D... Hasta la próxima…

* * *

**Capítulo 22.**

Siento que estoy volando, en un sinfín en este lugar eterno, la tranquilidad me invade, es la primera vez que estoy a gusto y sin ninguna mortificación; te busco con anhelo, pero aun no te encuentro, recorro este lago cristalino, con paso decidido, creyendo que al final de este paraíso, estarás esperando mi llegada, con tu dulce y sincera sonrisa, que dirás que todo está bien y me perderé contigo, en tus brazos sin ningún obstáculo.

Noto no muy lejos alguien dándome señas, indicándome que lo siga y eso hago sin resistencia alguna, el camino se hace cada vez, más ancho y respiro con plenitud, pero la misma figura translucida, me da entender que me detenga y obedezco fielmente a su mandato.

Cuando viene a encontrarse conmigo, su silueta se va dejando ver, poco a poco en medio de las nubes que lo cubrían, para conocer quien es el que me frena y llamaba al mismo tiempo; un pelirrojo muy conocido, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que jamás olvidare, se planta enfrente de mí.

-¿Takumi eres tú? (Le pregunto incrédulamente)

-¡Si, Natsuki ven a saludarme, no te quedes ahí parada! (Contesta el joven des afanadamente)

Me detengo confundida, un leve ceño comienza a surcar mi rostro y grito enojada.

-¡Demonios, oigan los de administración, se equivocaron de persona, cámbienmelo de inmediato, no vine al más allá por el, si no por mi monja! (Señalando al pelirrojo con menosprecio)

-¡Igual de fraternal que siempre! (Encogiéndose de hombros Takumi, no dándole importancia los reclamos de la ojos esmeralda)

-¡Cállate enano del demonio, tráeme a mi Shizuru, en menos de tres segundos, si no quieres que te haga puré! (Tronando mis nudillos)

-¡Como sigo diciendo, no cambias ni cuando eres espíritu! (Negando con la cabeza y formándosele, una sonrisa de añoranza, por ese encuentro)

-¡Si ya ves ni la muerte, me convirtió en alguien afectuoso!

-Ya lo note, sin embargo te amuelas, me encargaron darte tu recorrido de regreso.

-¿Como que de regreso? (me quedo ofuscada un instante)

-¡Aún no es tu hora, no sé qué diantres haces aquí, seguramente porque eres una cabeza dura e idiota, pero eso ya lo sabias verdad! (Picando a mi bien conocida, hermana adoptiva)

Ese maldito enano me llamo idiota, me voy sobre de el para darle sus golpes, ¿que no se acuerda que me debe respetar?

-Soy mayor que tú, me debes respeto enano o quieres que te acuse con Mai, para que te ponga en tu sitio. (Lo amenazo con su hermana)

-¡Pues solo eres mayor por unos días, así que eso no vale! (Aun cuando estoy muerto, quiere chantajearme con eso)

-¡Claro que vale, tu hermana te hacia que lo respetaras recuerdas!

-¡Mi hermana es una exagerada y tu bien lo sabes!

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y nos sentamos a un lado del lago, sospesando nuestro destino.

-Enano Mai te sigue extrañando, aun llora tu ausencia.

-Lo sé, pero tú has logrado, ser un gran apoyo para ella.

-Mai es la que ha sido un gran pilar, para que no me viniera abajo, en ese tiempo.

-Sin embargo parece que esa gran muralla, no ha podido ayudarte en este momento y sea derrumbado completamente, por eso estas aquí.

Nos miramos fijamente, él no ha cambiado nada, lo que es físicamente, aún posee la mismas facciones, de cuando él estaba vivo a sus dieciséis años, pero su aspecto no se ve decadente, si no fuerte, todo lo contrario de cómo lo recuerdo.

-Aún viene a mi memoria, cuando los conocí enano…

**Flash back…**

Escuela preparatoria…

Estaba muy furiosa, me habían hecho ingresar a esta porquería, de escuela nuevamente, cuando yo deseaba irme al extranjero, quería olvidar lo que meses atrás me había pasado, pero mi familia no lo había autorizado, me querían aquí a la fuerza, no podía ser como Alyssa, ella no tenía importancia con los negocios Kuga; así que para desquitarme, como ya tenía costumbre, comencé aventar los pupitres y reventar las ventanas del salón con ellos.

"Todos los alumnos, se arremolinaron en la esquina, observando otra vez al lobo solitario, arremeter con los inmuebles del salón, esperando que se controlara y poder proseguir con sus clases, hasta que Tomoe se le acerca, presuntuosamente dándose las ínfulas, de poder someterla con su atractivo"

-Querida no debes sobresaltarte, si quieres puedes usar esa fuerza, de manera más provechosa.

"Mientras se acercaba muy coqueta y le susurraba al oído, lo que podían hacer si quería su atención, Kuga se irrita más y la avienta sobre las amigas de Tomoe, marchándose del salón más colérica que nunca, al tener que oír esa propuesta"

Maldita sea que acaso no piensan en otra mugrosa cosa, que no sea estarme molestando; entretanto se las mentaba a todos del salón, con gritos a las afueras del edificio; pensaba que ese día era una porquería, visualizo que un auto deportivo, se estacionaba aun lado de mi motocicleta.

Todos en este lugar, tenían entendido que no me gustaba, que se pusiera un lado de mi moto, así que me dejaban, cuatro lugares libres alrededor, no obstante ese auto rojo estaba ahí, retando mi autoridad… Muy mal para ese gusano, por menos que eso, he mandado, al hospital a cinco.

Comenzó a formarse, una mueca de maldad en mi rostro, voltee buscando algo, que me sirviera para mi cometido, hasta que lo halle, voy con furia y le aviento la piedra que recogí, sobre el parabrisas haciéndolo añicos, por el fuerte impacto; cuando sale del automóvil una pelirroja, que jamás había visto, súper enojada y pone su mano, en su cadera en posición de regaño, que me descoloca, es la primera vez que distingo, que me pongan esa expresión, nunca me ha llamado la atención, absolutamente nadie, le importaba mi comportamiento.

-¡Muy bien jovencita, estas demasiado crecidita, para que andes haciendo, estas maldades! (Escaneo a la adolecente, aunque luciera intimidante, sus ojos fríos llenos de odio, me causaron curiosidad)

-¿Y quien me lo va impedir tú? (Burlándome, porque me valía su disque recriminación; se le bajara en un siéntanme el enojo, cuando sepa quién soy, solo hará drama a la hora que mi familia, le tenga que pagar la indemnización)

-Parece que sí, dime tu nombre, para reportar esto al comité disciplinario. (No voy a dejar pasarle esto y menos, si no miro una muestra de arrepentimiento)

Me acerque desafiante y la mire a muerte, pero la pelirroja no me desviaba la mirada para nada, en cambio de sus ojos violetas, recibí de ellos una muy fuerte y autoritaria, que me sorprendió, pero no deje que se diera cuenta, de la curiosidad, que despertó en mí esa desconocida.

-¡Natsuki Kuga, ese es mi nombre pelirroja!

-Muy bien Nat, si no quieres un reporte, debes pedir perdón, por lo que le causaste a mi auto.

-¡Espera sentada esa disculpa, porque por mí respecta, no me interesa dársela a nadie!

-¡Así que caprichosa la niña!

-¡Ya dejemos el cuento y te ordeno que muevas tu auto de mi estacionamiento, pelirroja con esa exagerada pechonalidad! (Mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, mofándome de ella de sus pechos)

-¡Pues es mejor, que estar sin nada! (Apuntándole de igual manera y riéndose)

-¡Estoy en la etapa, del crecimiento pervertida!

Ella se iba importándole muy poco mis reclamos y explicaciones, sobre la etapa de la pubertad y viéndome adentro de mí blusa, creyendo que la pelirroja está loca, estoy muy bien, que no los posea como globos, no quiere decir que no tenga… Ese momento yo quería desquiciar a esa joven y la enojada fui yo en ese juego, que muy pronto descubriría, que jamás en mi vida lograre vencerla…

Al siguiente día, vi otro auto negro deportivo, estacionado en el mismo lugar, como costumbre le di en toda la torre y me fui muy campante, sin preocuparme de quien era el dueño, no me podían hacer nada… Cuando terminaron las clases, me fui como siempre sola, nadie se me arrimaba ni de chiste, hasta que deslumbro, una atrocidad en el estacionamiento, se me cae mi mochila impactada…

"Los alumnos que salían del plantel, para esperar a sus choferes, vieron con asombro, como una moto plateada estaba hecha trisas, debajo de un auto deportivo, pero estaban preguntándose ¿quién había sido, el valiente en desafiar a Kuga?, girándose y detallar el semblante rojo de cólera, que poseía la rebelde, unos haciendo apuestas y otros expectantes, de la golpiza que se llevaría el infeliz, en manos del terrible lobo solitario"

-¿Quien fue? ¿Díganme quien lo hizo? ¡Si no me lo dicen, ustedes pagaran al igual que ese atrevido!

"Nadie contestaba, porque ninguno había presenciado ese hecho, pero una bella pelirroja de pelo corto, va haciéndose paso, en medio del alumnado, toma las llaves del auto y se sube en él, arrancando para aplastar de nueva cuenta la moto, para desquicio de la ojos esmeraldas, llenos de rabia"

-¡Esa idiota va morir en mis manos…! (Tirando sus llaves, al pasto colérica)

Así estuve esperándola pacientemente varios días, pero nada, hasta que me canse y mi furia había bajado, con el desastre que cause, en la ciudad, robándome la patrulla y estrellarla en la empresa de mi padre, como costumbre mi tío arreglo todo y me ignoraron completamente.

Además había adquirido otra moto, por cuenta de mi madre, para que dejara de fastidiarla, con las firmas que debía realizar, por mis faltas en la escuela, exigiéndome que las falsificara, que si era una delincuente, entonces que lo demostrara haciendo trampa; Saeko todo un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero como si fuera una maldición, volvió ocurrir lo mismo, mi flamante moto nueva, hecha trisas en manos de esa desquiciada, cuando quería desquitarme, se desaparecía como acto de magia, así asesino diez motos de invaluable valor monetario, mi mama me dijo, que esta era la última moto que me compraba, que a la próxima utilizaría un auto con chofer, solo me tiro una tarjeta de crédito, fastidiada según por mi intransigencia y lo peor es que no era por mis obras vandálicas, que era otra vestida como niña buena, lo realizaba para hacerme, perder los nervios.

Una mañana cualquiera la vi infraganti, queriendo hacerle lo mismo, a mi onceava moto, pero la detuve poniéndome, arriba de mi vehículo.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir, qué demonios te sucede?

-Así que la rebelde está enojada, es para que aprendas a respetar, la propiedad de otras personas. (Si no entendía con palabras, se lo haría entender con acciones, esa era mi forma de realizar mis actos)

-¡Mira idiota, si tanto te dolía, me hubieras pedido dinero, como todo el mugroso mundo lo hace!

-¡Jovencita, yo no ocupo tu dinero, lo que ocupo es una disculpa y que no sigas haciendo maldades!

-¡Soy una Kuga entiendes eso, no está en mi vocabulario pedir perdón, no me enseñaron a sobajarme, así que si te metes conmigo, lo lamentas! (Ya hasta parecía perico y me empezaba a creer, lo que mi padre me sermoneaba, que haber nacido en esa familia, automáticamente tenía que ser una soberbia y déspota, aunque no me agradara ser así)

-¿Y eso de que me sirve, que seas una Kuga? Yo solo observo a una joven, que pide a gritos atención. (Su boca decía una cosa, pero sus ojos decía otra, parece que no le agrada, su apellido por algún motivo)

-¡Tú qué demonios conoces! (Furiosa al presenciar, que le dio igual de que familia venia y además se la daba de psiquiatra, queriendo adivinar mis emociones)

Me bajo de mi moto y la saco de su vehículo a la fuerza y la estrello contra el suelo, tomo su rostro y me le acerco, para advertirle que se ande con cuidado, que conmigo las cosas se van a poner feas, si sigue con esa actitud desafiante.

Pero en cambio, ella me abraza cariñosamente y me da palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarme, que me quiebra por segundos, por su verdadero acto; la empujo enojada y me voy no sin antes, que ella me gritara su nombre, grabándomelo de inmediato; ella es Mai Tokiha, mi peor enemiga, desde este instante…

Y así se lo hice saber, la investigue un poco, era graduada de esta institución con honores, su familia era adinerada, por ese motivo supongo, que cambiaba de auto cada vez que se lo destruía, no obstante no comprendía, ¿que se proponía viniendo a su antigua escuela, si no lo ocupaba en absoluto?

Pero no importa el motivo, así que comencé, rompiendo sus cosas, le robaba, quería hacerla caer en ridículo en cualquier parte, sin embargo ella seguía firme, con esa sonrisa de comercial, que me daban ganas, de rompérsela de un puñetazo; pero este pleito lo tenía de acciones, no de golpes, aunque cuando me sacaba de mis casillas, arremetía sacudiéndola o empujándola agresivamente, por su impertinencias, que esa tal Tokiha no retrocedía ni un centímetro, dándome una idea, que le agrada el peligro a esa maldita masoquista…

Hasta llegue a espiarla, para dar a parar en una cita, que tenía con una mujer peli castaño, queriéndola enfurecer se la arruine, haciéndole creer a la otra, que era amante de la pelirroja, después del insulto y terminar empapada, por un vaso de agua arrojado, por la rabia de la peli castaño, que pensaba era una infiel su novia; estaba realmente feliz por mi maldad, suponiendo mi primera victoria sobre mi enemiga, aunque esta se veía, demasiado calmada como no dándole, mucho crédito a lo sucedido.

-¿Oye Nat?

-¿Qué quieres Tokiha?

"Me vio con esa sonrisa traviesa, que me erizo la piel y de la nada me planto un beso"

-¡Qué asco quítate! (Limpiándome y traumada, por alguna razón por ese contacto, sentía que era como besar a un pariente)

-Lo sabía no tenemos química, pero cada vez que te pases de lista, ese va ser tu castigo lobito. (Solo quería comprobar, que no me gustaba de esa manera esta jovencita, así por lo que me llamaba, la atención era otra cosa, la quería tener como amiga, no como pareja)

Después de semanas enfurecida por ese acto, mi cabeza daba vueltas para desquitarme, porque otra loca me robo un beso, demonios ya perdí la cuenta, de las mujeres que lo han hecho, yo no sé si tendré un maldito letrero, que diga que regalo besos gratis.

Así que me escabullí en el baño, tratando de sacarle un susto de muerte, que me salió todo al revés, el infarto me da casi a mí, cuando quedamos encerradas en ese sitio, toda la noche y tenerla desnuda a un lado mío, diciendo puras perversidades, solo para irritarme.

Porque después de todo, se reconocer que esa pelirroja, jamás tuvo la intención de propasarme conmigo, no como otras sin dudarlo le hubieran tomado provecho… Ella era una persona muy singular, que sin saberlo la estaba dejando, entrar a mi mundo solitario…

Pero en un momento dado, una terrible noticia llego para pegarme, en lo más profundo de mi herido corazón, Sasha había publicado en una revista, lo que no quería recordar, aunque ella se hiciera pasar por víctima, me dañaba severamente el alma, que solo camuflado con mi frialdad, pasaba desapercibida.

Todo llego a su punto más alto, donde no pude soportarlo más, ese día me tocaba clases en la tarde, pero uno de los que cursaba conmigo creyó, que me alabaría con lo que hizo, abrió su bocata, para acribillarme.

-¡Kuga eres la mejor, tienes que darnos lecciones, de cómo lograste tirarte a esta rubia! (Aglomerado con varios muchachos, mirando la foto de la modelo)

No lo aguante y le solté un golpe a ese idiota y le arrebate esa revista de las manos y me fui de ahí; no quería pensar nada solo quería irme lejos, tome mi moto y marchándome a toda velocidad; sentía el aire golpear fuertemente mi cara, que me dolía por no traer mi casco, es lo que necesitaba dolor para contrarrestar este sufrimiento, mi ira llego a su límite bajándome ofuscada y me fui a los golpes con varios transeúntes; el resultado de mi acto no fue muy ilesa, al retirarme magullada del encontronazo, me estacione en un puente agitada por todo.

Cuando percibo un jalón de mi chaqueta y me abrazan fuertemente que me enfurece, trato de zafarme pero la férrea fuerza, que lo hacía me lo impedía.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Nat? ¿Acaso quieres morirte? ¡Estabas a punto, de estamparte contra varios autos! ¡Diablos pero como te hicieron esto, estas toda golpeada! (Estaba tranquila conduciendo, cuando deslumbro una moto muy conocida, quedándome muda por lo desafiante y atrevida que estaba siendo, mi corazón se detuvo varias veces, cuando casi la arroyan o la aplastan, solo un milagro la salvo y cuando la tengo enfrente, esta toda ensangrentada asustándome)

-Ah eres tu Tokiha… Si quieres una respuesta, es sin lugar a dudas que sí, no vale la pena seguir en este mundo. (Estoy siendo indiferente, ya me calme así que vuelve mi estado frio)

Al terminar de decir mis palabras, ella me soltó una bofetada tremenda, que me dejo en shock; al querer arremeter en su contra, la visualizo llorando amargamente y golpeando mi pecho, acusándome que debería agradecer a dios, que tengo salud y vivir mi vida plenamente, que otros desearían tener mi suerte.

Algo me hizo tomarla de los brazos y soltarle mi aflicción, reclamándole con sufrimiento, que si era la clase de oportunidad que me ofrecía la vida, entonces que me negaba aceptarla, Mai se quedó sorprendida y de sus ojos que creí conocerle la furia, hasta ese momento entendí, que solo era un simple enojo, por mis groserías, esto era sin precedentes, la tuve que detener casi arrastras, ella quería hacer pagar a la que me forzó.

-Suéltame, dime ahora mismo donde vive esa modelo, para hacerla pagar esa porquería.

-¿Porque te preocupas, por mi Tokiha?

-Es simple me caes bien, aunque no lo creas, me agradas.

-¿Te caigo bien, porque?

-Eres peligrosa y pedante, supongo que por eso.

-Me estas vacilando otra vez.

-Sí, es algo inevitable contigo.

-Te voy hacer cachitos.

-Lo dudo, en esa condición hasta con un soplido te gano.

-Mai, retráctate.

-Oblígame, lobito inquieto y peleonero… (Mientras se comenzó a reir, no era por verla toda golpeada, si no al fin había logrado penetrar, esa barrera de odio que desprendía y lograba ver a la genuina Nat)

Fue algo que jamás imagine, que alguien le cayera bien, siendo como soy; después de eso comencé a convivir, poco a poco con la pelirroja, pero mi actitud rebelde no cesaba, arremetía a quien se me pusiera enfrente, incluyendo a la autoridad, había tratado de golpear a dos policías, junto con el agente Yamada, enfrente de la escuela que enfureció al director, por el posible desprestigio, que se les paso la disque indignación, con un depósito de mi padre a su chequera y listo podía volver a mis andadas.

Sin embargo a Mai, no la podía comprar con dinero, me sentó en medio del patio, de la preparatoria muy molesta y me regaño por horas, sobre la consideración a la gente, me dejo sorda y entumida, al no dejarme moverme ni un centímetro; para mi humillación lo hizo públicamente, enfrente de toda la escuela, los cuchicheos se oían por doquier, al no percibir de mi parte violencia en su persona; ahí se ganó el apodo de domadora Tokiha y yo era el lobo, siendo sometido.

No me afectaba ese rumor, porque sé que la pelirroja no lo hacía intencionalmente, ella hablo seriamente conmigo, me dio varias alternativas para que ocupara mi mente, alegando que eso me sacaría un poco mi frustración; de todo el repertorio la que me gusto fue la del judo, teniendo experiencia en varios deportes, me haría más fácil acoplarme a esa disciplina; ella como una madre me llevo y me inscribió e hizo todo con gran dedicación, lo que Saeko jamás realizo, ocuparse de mis necesidades.

Me invito a comer y fui a regañadientes, claro con mi actitud, me vale pero como me vas alimentar voy, ahí fue cuando conocí a Takumi, él estaba en la biblioteca de su mansión, yo por andar curioseando llegue a ese sitio.

-¿Oye tu enano quién eres? (Distinguí un pelirrojo, en medio de varios libros que apenas se notaba)

-¡No soy ningún enano, acaso estas ciega! (Alguien me había ofendido y para acabarla no sabía quién era, solo deslumbraba una mujer intimidante en todo los sentidos, sin embargo a la única que me causaba, algún tipo de respeto era mi hermana, no está vándala con aura de terminator)

-¡Que dijiste gusano, de agua puerca!

-¡Lo que escuchaste delincuente!

Mai llego de la nada, de en vez de reprender nuestra actitud hostil, se puso contenta.

-Que bonitos se ven peleando, mi hermano jamás se enoja conmigo, pero como es de tu edad se van a llevar muy bien.

-¡Estás loca! (Takumi y Natsuki, contestándole a Mai)

En seguida que Mai me diera de comer y se fuera a conseguir el postre, detalle más el pelirrojo, se miraba muy frágil, parecía más niñita que hombre, ojeaba un libro esperando a su hermana o me ignoraba groseramente.

-¿Hermano de Mai, si tienes mi edad porque no asistes a clases?

-Mi hermana se ocupa de eso, ella me trae los deberes que debo realizar; por eso se quedó ayudando al comité, aun después de su graduación. (Se lo decía secamente, me irritaba cualquier contacto con extraños y Mai lo conocía, ¿no sé porque trajo a esta vándala?, por eso nadie nos visitaba, para no incomodarme, esto es muy raro, debe ser muy especial para mi hermana)

-Entonces eres un ratón enclaustrado y estudioso, ya me preguntaba que diantres hacia Mai ahí, siendo tan inteligente, de seguro saliste con déficit mental, que no te aceptaron en la escuela.

-Parece que la única con déficit es otra, yo solo y sin ayuda de nadie, he progresado a niveles muy altos, en conocimiento.

Así empezó a bombardearme y alardear su gran ego o según él su gran cerebro, bostece varias veces y le corto su argumento, en preguntarle algo más interesante.

-Enano te ves muy paliducho, deberías tomar más el sol, sé que es la moda de parecerse a un vampiro, pero eso es ficción.

-¡Idiota, acaso es lo único que alcanzas a distinguir!

Me le que viendo, tratando de descifrar a que se refería, empecé analizar su entorno, estaban varios frascos de pastillas, también inyecciones y lo que casi me picaba los ojos, era una silla de ruedas.

-Oh así que el enano, quiere causarme lastima, déjame te informo algo, que conmigo no funciona, me vale un reverendo sorbete, que tengas, yo te seguiré tratando igual… ¡Ena…no!

"Takumi, que antes seguía leyendo, tratando de pasar de largo a la rebelde a su parecer, le comenzaron a brillar los ojos de entusiasmo, tirando un libro a un lado y verla de frente"

-¿De verdad, no me vas a tratar diferente? (En un santiamén, esa vándala me causo otra impresión, mas agradable)

-Si, a mí no se me da eso, de ser cortes, así que conmigo serás como cualquier persona común y corriente. (Moviendo sus manos, como no tomarle mucha relevancia ese detalle)

"Mai estaba en una esquina, espiándolos para ver cómo se llevaban, esos dos antisociales, Takumi tenía esa aberración de estar con otras personas, era demasiado orgulloso, para que alguien lo viese frágil, por eso se negó ir a la escuela y Natsuki era simplemente, una persona muy fría, que le costaba manifestar, sus sentimientos"

"Posteriormente los Tokiha, involucraban a Kuga mas y más en el ámbito familiar, en sus convivios o leves juegos, que realizaba el señor Richard para unirlos y fraternizar"

"Tanto fue así, que un día todos los Tokiha vestían, como chef profesionales enfrente de la cocina, siendo el gran orgullo del jefe de la familia, tener la pasión de consumir y crear los platos más exquisitos para el paladar, solo que esto era una manera, de liberar tensión de los negocios"

-¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo diablos, me convencieron para ponerme esta cosa?

"Se dejaba ver, una enfurruñada Natsuki, con una Chaqueta de Chef, de manga larga con ribete negro, con botones azules y su gorro negro, de igual manera todos los pelirrojos, estaban uniformados, hasta que la señora Tokiha los junta y les saca una foto familiar"

-¡Mis niños se ven tan guapos y tú también Natsuki, esa mirada me mata, eres tan linda y ese ceño me derrite!

"Se le dejaba ir la señora Tokiha a Kuga, para dejarla sin aire y aplastarles sus mejillas con ternura"

-¡Demonios, déjense de cursilerías y comiencen a enseñarme a cocinar o me voy! (Sobándome de las estrujadas, que me dio la mama de Mai, siempre era lo mismo con Satomi y esos ojos violetas avispados, me dominaban por completo)

-Si mama, enséñenle a esta mata paladares a preparar, algo decente. (Takumi recordando cuando Nat, les trajo según ella su platillo, para competir con él como costumbre, que sinceramente era una porquería, para cualquier ser vivo, por eso decidieron que le enseñarían las proezas, del arte de la cocina)

"Con mucha paciencia Takumi le mostraba, los diferentes tipos de condimentos para sazonar, Mai le entregaba un recetario, para decidir que platillo preparar, mientras la señora Satomi, le daba indicaciones de la seguridad, al utilizar el fuego y el aceite, el señor Richard le acomodaba el gorro, diciéndole que la presentación, en cualquier ámbito de la cocina, ya sea en el plato, le da un toque muy hogareño, que daba entender la dedicación, que se le otorgaba, para quien se lo desean dar"

Así comenzó mi convivencia con los Tokiha, sus padres me trataban muy bien, en general era un cambio en mi actitud, solo que con los demás, jamás dejaría bajar mi barrera, solo con ellos; paso el tiempo y lo inevitable toco la puerta; al ver la condición del enano, fui con Youko para que lo tratara, ella era una excelente doctora, era muy reconocida en todo el país, por eso mi familia la había contratado a tiempo completo…

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, le tome cariño a esa familia, sin embargo nuestra tranquilidad, decayó cuando a Takumi, le diagnosticaron que su enfermedad era incurable, los señores Tokiha estaban desesperados, consiguiendo otra opinión, pero todo era lo mismo, que les pedían resignación, Mai era la más afectada, trataba de disimularlo pero no podía, su sonrisa de comercial eran solo muecas, que la delataban.

Todos estaban hundidos en el desconsuelo, no se percataban que Takumi, también sufría y no era tanto su enfermedad, si no el hecho de ver a su familia destrozada.

-¡Nat, llévame a tu entrenamiento, quiero burlarme un rato de ti!

-¡Oye enano, que clase de porra inmunda es esa!

-Pues el otro día te vi cojear, supongo que te dieron una buena paliza.

-Me caí, entiendes, soy demasiado buena, para que alguien me gane y eso que voy comenzando, imagínate en unos años seré invencible.

-¡Engreída!

-¡Envidioso!

Nos quedamos viéndonos, desafiantemente un rato, como siempre midiendo nuestro nivel de intimidación, que este es igual que su hermana, jamás me desviaba la vista.

-Quiero tomar aire puro, lo necesito Nat, quiero pedirte un favor. (Me sentía muy sofocado, estando encerrado por los cuidados, tan exhaustivos por mi enfermedad)

Eso era algo nuevo en Takumi, el jamás me pedía nada, era como su hermana, solo lo tomaba sin permiso; así que ascendí sin ponerle trabas, me lo lleve de contrabando en mi moto, se aferraba con sus pequeñas fuerzas en mí, lo lleve al punto más alto de la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta enano?

-Es maravilloso, gracias Nat. (Esto era increíble, es lo que ocupaba, ver este panorama grandioso, para sentir mis dificultades pequeñas)

-¡No tienes que darlas!

-¡Te quiero mucho Natsuki!

-¡Demonios Takumi, no te traje aquí para que te me confesaras!

-¡No seas idiota, te quiero como si fuera una hermana, rebelde con mente cochambrosa!

-Ya tienes a Mai, si no te has dado cuenta lombriz.

-Ella es maravillosa, pero es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, tu eres diferente, me dejas ser libre, eres la ideal para mi hermana adoptiva, no nos unen los lazos de sangre, pero no importa, porque este lazo es más especial, es el de afecto que te has ganado y que he decido guardar en mi corazón.

-Andas muy cursi últimamente, ¿no te empachaste con la comida?

Él se molesta y me saca la lengua, para terminar hablándome melancólicamente.

-Nat, quiero cuando yo falte, tomes mi lugar en mi familia, se una hija para mis padres y haz de hermana, sobreprotectora con Mai como yo nunca pude, al nacer débil jamás puede defenderla, de quien haya tratado burlarse de ella.

-¡No digas tontería, no te va pasar nada, sé que muy pronto encontraran una cura, solo sopórtalo como el hombre de la casa!

Volteaba al horizonte, para que mi voz no se quebrara, al decirle esto, que entendía perfectamente no sucedería… en ese momento, le prometí a Takumi Tokiha, tomar el lugar de hermana e hija, para su familia…

**Cuatro meses más tarde.**

-¡Ey enano como estas, mira gane la primera competencia de judo, puedes presumir que tu hermana es la mejor! (Mostrándole mi premio y dándoselo como obsequio)

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, aunque sigas siendo una rebelde mi hermana, espero que mi futura cuñada, le guste esa horrenda forma de actuar.

-No va ver tal cosa, el amor no se hizo para mí.

-Siempre hay un roto, para un descocido.

-¿Qué?

-Hay, te digo, lo que te quiero decir, aunque seas una animal desconsiderada, alguien te va amar sin reservas, porque eres alguien muy especial y si te dicen lo contrario llámame, para que arreglemos ese detalle, porque nadie va tratar, mal a mi hermana rebelde.

-¡Tonto! (Mis lágrimas me las trago completamente, sé que dañaría su orgullo, soy la única que no me he desarmado, enfrente de él al verlo, como la enfermedad lo consumió completamente)

-Pero aun así me quieres, aunque lo niegues; Natsuki sé que estas van hacer, mis últimas palabras hacia ti, eres mi hermana no lo olvides, que te quiero de esa manera. Cuida a mi familia, porque ellos lo harán si es necesario…

Después de esa conversación, salí de la habitación para que sus padres y Mai, se despidieran de él, ya no había más tiempo, me topé con Youko y me aferre a su bata llorando, dejando caer mi frialdad.

-¡Sálvalo, por favor, sálvalo Youko, eres la mejor, te lo imploro no lo dejes morir al enano, él es muy joven, tiene más deseos de vida que yo, esto es injusto maldición!

Pero ella se me quedo viendo con impotencia, dándome entender que no podía hacer más… Mai salió de esa habitación desolada, con mi corazón destrozándose, fui a tomar el papel que Takumi, que me dejo ahora, soy la hermana, que debe resguardarla y ser su hombro, para este momento tan difícil.

-¡Takumi, ya no está, mi hermano me dejo sola Nat!

-No lo hizo Mai, me dejo a cargo de ti, así que no digas que te dejo sola, porque aun en sus últimos momentos pensó en ti…

**Fin Flash back…**

-¡¿Porque lloras?!

-¡Solo recordé, cuando te fuiste!

-¡Debiste haberte marchado, con mis padres a los Ángeles, al momento que fallecí, mi hermana debió amordazarte o secuestrarte si fuera necesario, porque demonios tienes que ser tan testaruda! (Reclamando con enojo)

-Les iba a ocasionar problemas, mi familia es de cuidado, además era menor de edad, no es como si me mandara sola, aunque lo pareciera.

-¡Si serás tonta, mis padres te hubieran protegido, ellos te adoran y Mai te quiere mucho!

-Esa fue mi decisión y aun creo que fue la correcta. (Si no lo fuera así, no la hubiera conocido a ella)

-Nat aun tienes una promesa que cumplirme, ¿dime qué demonios haces aquí?

-Perdón Takumi, por incumplirla, pero vengo en busca de alguien.

-No me importa Natsuki, aquí solo estoy yo, sin embargo no me molesta, esperarlos más tiempo; tienes que regresar de inmediato, Youko está desesperada por tratar, de resucitarte lo veo.

-¿Que acaso eres vidente?

-¡No seas tonta, es un beneficio de estar muerto!

-Pues yo no veo nada.

-¡Porque aun sigues con vida, bueno estas entre la vida y la muerte, así que ya vete!

Me tiro al pasto, que esta aun lado del lago, dando entender que no tenía ninguna intención de irme.

-¡Natsuki, hay dos personas muy importantes que te esperan!

-¿Mai y tus padres? Esas son tres, ¿acaso aquí pierdes el sentido de la lógica?

-No son ellos.

-Entonces, no me digas que mi familia, porque no salgo de aquí nunca.

-¡Es tu esposa y tu preciosa hija, va ser muy codiciada tu primogénita, resguarda bien a mi sobrinita entiendes! (El tono celoso de Takumi, se dejaba entrever)

-¿De qué hablas?, estas alucinando, yo no tengo hijos y la única esposa, que yo reconozco está aquí.

Veo a Takumi suspirar exasperadamente y me jala de la oreja, con una fuerza que no le conocía y me lleva a un túnel blanco.

-¿Qué haces enano?

-Cuida mucho a mi hermana y dile que no sea tan severa con Mikoto, cuando se entere que le omitió, algunos detalles de su identidad y además la apruebo como cuñada. (Dando sus pulgares hacia arriba, guiñando un ojo)

-¡Estas demente, yo no apruebo al gato pulgoso, así que esa decisión no es unánime! (Me cruzo de brazos enojada)

-Entonces hazle la prueba que tú y yo acordamos, para los pretendientes de mi hermana y ahí decides, si es digna para unirse a nuestra familia.

-Me parece bien, pero el detalle es que ¡No me voy a ir de aquí!

Me ignoro completamente el enano y siguió como lista de mercado, subrayando y pasando a la siguiente; pero su expresión dio un cambio radical, ahora está muy serio.

-Otra cosa Nat, la persona que más amas, te decepcionara como nadie lo ha hecho en el mundo, sé que ese duro golpe, te causara dolor y desilusión, sin embargo si llegas a superarlo, te juro que llegara, tu felicidad que tanto mereces.

Takumi me habla en clave y no entiendo, quiero saber más, pero él me toma del brazo, que me descontrola.

-¡Tú sabes que no me gusta que me agarren…! (Quiero zafarme, airadamente pero no lo logro)

Lo presiona con más fuerza, ignorando mis reclamos, pero algo cálido me inunda, toda mi furia baja en segundos.

-Calma, es tiempo de superar, esa llaga que te consumía, desde este momento dejara de atormentarte, es mi regalo.

Después de ese momento, mi corazón se tranquilizó, aun mirando su mano en mi brazo, no había efecto negativo, es como si esa angustia, jamás hubiera tocado mi alma.

"Takumi como último acto, saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo avienta con alegría a una Natsuki desubicada, que al percatarse que era, se queda con una incógnita, reflejada en su rostro"

-¿Confeti, enserio?

-¡Felicidades hermana, serás una gran madre, para la pequeña Shizuru!

Me abraza fuertemente y me lanza en el túnel, dejándome más ida que nunca…

-¡Hasta luego Natsuki…! (Mientras la figura de Takumi, desaparecía en el abismo)

**En el presente, en el mejor hospital de la ciudad…**

Algo me ahoga, un fuerte dolor invade mi pecho, una luz me ciega, escucho varias voces hablando fieramente…

-¡Doctora la tenemos de vuelta!

-¡Chequen sus signos vitales!

-¡Estables, doctora!

-¡Muy bien sédenla de nuevo, ocupamos intervenirla de inmediato…!

**En el pasillo del hospital…**

"Las enfermera y médicos corrían a un lugar apresurados, sin mirar atrás, no ponían atención, ni siquiera por los reclamos de la joven embarazada, le dedicaba con desesperación, su único objetivo era la paciente, que atendían con todas sus fuerzas, de que no sucumbiera a la intervención"

-¡Como esta mi esposa, dígame alguien como esta...! (Llorando sin parar, mi pecho estaba tan apretujado de la angustia, que apenas y me dejaba respirar, me dolía tanto el corazón, que sentía que no soportaría un minuto más, con esta incertidumbre)

Todo se veía tan irreal, nadie me quiere decir nada, dios no me la quites, no lo hagas, mi alma grita agitada, por saber cómo se encuentra mi salvaje.

-¡Tranquila ricachona, está en buenas manos, no vaya hacer que tú también azotes! (Nao, sentada muy quitada de la pena)

-¡Gracias a usted, ella sigue aún con vida, no sé cómo voy a agradecerle esto! (Lo decía sinceramente)

-¡Ese es mi trabajo, mantener a salvo a la suicida!

Miro a la persona que la menosprecie al solo conocerla, es alguien que ha adquirido ante mis ojos, el valor de ser la guardián de mi salvaje, aún recuerdo lo que sucedió horas atrás.

**Flash Back...**

Estaba como loca, tratando de que me respondiera mí rebelde, pero nada, la besaba con desesperación su frente y no escuchaba su contestación.

-¡Natsuki, no puedes dejarnos, hazlo si no es por mí, por nuestro bebe!

"A lo lejos una pelirroja, visualizaba con unos binoculares, adentro de una ambulancia, con varios paramédicos y doctores a su disposición"

-¡Arika, parece ser que es nuestro turno de actuar! (Nao, poniéndose en posición, para dar ejecución a su trabajo)

-¡A la orden!

Mi deber era muy simple y no por ese motivo lo descuidaría, el ricachón del señor Fujino, me dio vía libre de tener a mi mando, cualquier escuadrón de su repertorio, me dijo que elegiría el que yo quisiera, desde escoltas, abogados o lo que se me ocurriera, simplemente le pedí, la mejor transportación y movilidad posible, así que me dio un jet para mi sola, también doctores que estuvieran a cualquier orden del día, aunque extrañado ascendió, por mi peculiares condiciones; sin embargo no me pidió, explicaciones para mis actos, solo me exigió que su Natsumounstro, estuviera bien.

Así que mi estrategia era muy simple, seguir de muy de cerca a la suicida, la vigilaba de lejos pero sus movimientos no eran erráticos, ella siempre permanecía sola en ese viejo almacén; que después de una mini investigación, con unas cuantas escoltas averigüe, porque su estado melancólico, la tal Viola se las gasta la condenada, compro a su esposa a la malagueña; pero es que tampoco mi protegida sea una santa, ¡no, claro que no!, parece ser que se había, echado a la pura y virginal señorita Fujino y para colmo la dejo como si nada y se casaba con la amante adinerada, según muy amiga de ellas.

Esto era un maldito enredijo, que se traían estas mujeres, porque no tarde en averiguar, que una señorita con una muy buena delantera, la visitaba todas las noches, que cuando la distinguí de lejos, al estar al acecho de cierta casanova, me di cuenta que su forma de caminar y actuar, era todo menos de una sirvienta, así que hasta la amante-esposa, tenía a su disposición nuestra estuche de monerías; pero aun no entendía ¿porque su decisión, de quererse ir al más allá, teniendo todo…?

Hasta que me cole a su cochitril, que siendo sinceras esto era mucho mejor, que cualquier calle donde me haya tenido que refugiar; amueblado todo muy elegante, entre lo viejo del lugar y los muebles nuevos, le daba un toque demasiado acogedor, si se reconcilia con su esposa, pediré este sitio como mi centro de operaciones, solo hare unos modificaciones y listo.

Pero a lo mío, la vi sentada hablando sola a una tal monja, dios perdónala, hasta ni a las religiosas respeta, ¿que acaso todo, lo que se mueve le gusta?; no obstante cuando soltó un grito ahogado, le puse atención, estaba jurándole que pronto se reuniría con ella y para sus acciones entendí un poco; parece que nuestra casanova, había caído en el amor con una religiosa, pero la susodicha dio su ultimo amanecer a manos, de sus progenitores por ser de origen humilde.

Y por revancha se casó, solo para dejarle su herencia a su esposa, a la que le importa un pepino, lo que opine y ni siquiera toma en cuenta a su escuincle que viene en camino…; Todo esto es una tontería, la manera de ser de la suicida, es muy contradictoria, ama con fervor a una mujer muerta, sin embargo tiene una amante, muy linda a mi parecer y se lio con la señorita Fujino, que es una sangrona de lo peor, pero muy bella y rica…

Así que con mi vigilancia, continua con Arika, supe que se irían del país e ingresar a otro, así que di la orden de que mantuvieran el jet privado y los doctores listos para nuestra partida, estaba expectante como atentaría contra su vida; pero con estos mata sanos a mi disposición, no la dejare marcharse de este mundo.

De igual manera y como si fuera un taxi siguiendo a las escurridizas, las perseguí hasta aquí; claro que en el proceso, vi una leve discusión que tenían dos mujeres en bata, que si no me equivoco una de ellas, es la que atendía personalmente a Kuga, estaba en una discusión, después que la ojo azul de pelo corto, le exigía respuestas de no sé qué cosa y la otra mujer pelirroja le contestaba y se iba a la mansión apresuradamente.

Decidí de forma amable, que nos acompañara a nuestra odisea, me seria de utilidad, si esa mujer creo que su nombre era Youko, era su doctora, sabia más de Kuga y podría actuar más rápido, si ocurría una catástrofe, así que la escolte con toda delicadeza; ¿bueno a quien le miento?, no tenía tiempo de explicar nada, así que solo la noquee y me la lleve, que ahorita me está mirando, como dagas atravesando mi cuerpo.

-Me está intimidando esa miradita cariñosa. (Nao, atenta a las afueras de una ambulancia, con varios doctores y paramédicos a su alrededor)

-¿Qué clase de atropello es este? ¿Dónde estoy? (Me duele la cabeza, esta muchachita irrespetuosa me golpeo, sé que no es un secuestro, por el escudo de sus uniformes de todos ellos, de la familia Fujino)

-¡Eso déjelo para después, ahora corra que parece, que es su hora de lucirse! (Note que la ricachona, se puso a llorar terriblemente y eso que pensé, que la estaban pasando bien, estando en ese árbol, pero parece que la cosa se puso horrenda)

Le entrego su maletín y todos los paramédicos y doctores de renombre que solicite, venían atrás de mí, junto con Youko; Mientras tanto Arika pedía un helicóptero, para trasladarla a un hospital de inmediato

"Youko llega preocupada y checa los signos vitales de Kuga, los paramédicos tratan, de quitar a Viola de encima de la joven, su llanto y angustia no le dejaba ver, que querían tratar de salvarla, hasta que Nao la toma del brazo y da vía libre que los especialistas, hicieran su trabajo"

-¡Natsuki, mi salvaje, háblame yo soy tu monja, yo soy Shizuru, nuestro bebe te necesita...! (Seguía gritándole lo mismo, hasta que ella me entendiese)

"Yoko que estaba revisando, los signos vitales y les indicaba, como proceder a los paramédicos, al subirla al helicóptero, se detiene unos instantes, para darle una mirada dura a Viola, solo tardo un momento, pero de inmediato se fue con su paciente"

**Fin Flash back...**

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran? ¡Ya tienen muchas horas ahí metidas, porque nadie me quiere decir que sucede! (Viola reclamando, por la incertidumbre)

-No sé, ya pregunte a las enfermeras, pero no quieren soltar prenda…, Sus padres en unos momentos vendrán, ellos podrán tomar, las riendas de este asunto.

Mi salvaje, soy una tonta, te dije tantas cosas tan hirientes, hasta llegue a decirte que te murieras, que no me importaría, no quiero ni siquiera, imaginar una vida sin ti.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta. (Al verla tan afligida, me di cuenta que esta ricachona, amaba a mi protegida, pero una duda me causa curiosidad)

-¡...!

-Usted dijo, que era esa religiosa de la que estaba, enamorada mi protegida.

-¿Religiosa?

-Una monja o algo así.

-Si.

-Ella cree que usted está muerta, ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

Después que Nao, me dijera esa gran verdad y cayera en cuenta, de esa confabulación en mi contra, mi ira, cólera, furia, todos esos sentimientos, que alguna vez le dedique a mi Natsuki, se estaba multiplicando a niveles exorbitantes, en contra de quien por su culpa, en este momento este perdiéndola.

-¡Nao, Arika, esta es una orden, tráiganme si es necesario arrastras a Alyssa Searrs, la quiero aquí de inmediato!

-¡Si señorita como ordene!

"Grita decidida Arika, mientras Nao solo asiente y se retiran, un poco asustadas por la aura peligrosa, que desprendía Viola"

Me las van a pagar todas juntas, quien se haya involucrado, aunque sea mínima la participación con esta mentira, sabrán que meterse conmigo, no es un buen negocio.

"Los señores Fujino, junto con los Kanzaki bajaban de una limosina, apresurados para ingresar al hospital, mientras atrás de ellos, un auto lujoso bajaba los señores Tokiha, con su hija e iban a la misma dirección, sin prestarse el mínimo interés entre ellos, su único objetivo, era llegar a saber de cierta ojos esmeraldas, querido por ellos"

"Distingue Naomi a su hija en el pasillo, dando vueltas desesperada y abraza a su niña protectoramente, para darle tranquilidad"

-¿Viola como esta Nat? (Secando amablemente los ojos de su niña, que eran inundados por su llanto)

-¡No me dicen nada, todos se guardan información! ¿Mama que voy hacer, si se muere?

-Cálmate princesa, no le va pasar nada; aquí traje a Midori, para que averigüe sobre su estado. (El señor Hayato, dándole indicaciones, para que le dieran respuestas inmediatas)

"Midori se va directo, con los encargados del hospital, para exigir entrar al quirófano, estos queriendo pasarla por alto, no le hicieron caso, pero al tratar de alejarse el personal, fueron rodeados por la seguridad Fujino y no pudieron impedir, la entrada a la pelirroja, que se preparaba para ingresar y ver el avance de la operación"

-¡Estaba muy mal papa, apenas y tenía pulso cuando se la llevaron, tanto fue así, que pensé que ya no lo poseía, es una idiota porque llego a ese extremo!

"Los Tokiha solo se quedaron a un lado oyendo, sobre el estado de su Natsuki, parece que estaba en estado crítico, su hija les había hablado, para decirle que la esperaran en el aeropuerto, que estaba por llegar, notificándoles la terrible noticia, que aun los aturde y enoja, porque veían con rencor a los Fujino, como uno de los causantes de su gravedad"

"Mai indignada al escuchar a Viola, se suelta del agarre de Mikoto, que se había ido con ella y enfrenta a la señorita Fujino con odio"

-¡No seas hipócrita, debes de estar muy feliz, que ella se esté muriendo, no se para que haces este espectáculo, de esposa abnegada, por la gravedad de Nat, lárgate, vete de inmediato, no quiero observarte, ya estas a punto de obtener su fortuna, date por bien servida!

-¿Mai, de que hablas?

-Señorita Viola, su esposa hizo un testamento que te deja, toda su herencia.

-¡Y yo para qué diablos quiero eso Reito, solo deseo que mi salvaje este bien, es lo único que deseo!

"Tokiha se descoloca, por el apodo tan singular que soltó Viola, ella solo se lo había escuchado a Shizuru, esto la está enfureciendo más"

-¡Viola te prohíbo terminantemente, que le digas salvaje a Nat, ese único derecho lo tenía Shizuru!

Me quede helada, la que pensé mi rival y aborrecí, me está defendiendo, como la novia de mi Natsuki.

-¿Tokiha, que era para ti Shizuru?

-Era la novia de mi entrañable hermanita, se ganó mi cariño al instante, que ella curo el corazón de Nat, esa joven la adoraba por su sinceridad, ella formo parte de mi familia, porque se ganó a pulso mi amistad.

Me solté a llorar, por mis idioteces, estuve tan equivocada con ellas y cegada por los celos, que no había notado, el cariño tan grande, que me tenía la amiga de mi salvaje.

-¡Mai perdóname, perdóname!

"La pelirroja se le queda viendo raro, a la peli ocre, por sus palabras, no entendía porque le suplicaba perdón, pero su atención, se desvía a las doctoras Youko y Midori que salían del quirófano"

-¡Como esta! (Viola desesperada por respuestas)

-La operación salió muy bien, pero su estado anímico es deplorable, si ella no desea vivir, no saldrá de esta, lo lamento mucho señores Tokiha. (Youko de forma grosera, no le daba la cara a Viola y le informaba a los pelirrojos de lo sucedido)

-Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, ella se está dejando morir, que voy hacer. (Mai afligida, notando a sus padres, secándose las lágrimas de impotencia, al creer perder otro miembro de su familia)

-Tú nada Mai, pero Viola si lo hará. (Estaba muy molesta, no sé qué pasaba, pero lo único que entendía, es que la joven que disque estaba muerta, la tenía enfrente de ella y por su causa Nat, se estaba dejando vencer)

-¡Ella que puede hacer Youko, esta demente si Nat la detesta! (Le reclamaba airada)

Con esa verdad tan hiriente, me acuchillo el corazón Mai, sin darse cuenta, es cierto ella jamás dio signo, de un sentimiento genuino así mí.

"Youko desvía su vista y le da una seria a Viola, para darle sus indicaciones"

-¡Ella quiere a su Shizuru, así que tráigala de vuelta, en un momento la dejare, entrar a su habitación!

"Mai se quedó extrañada, por la idiotez que soltó Youko a su parecer, mientras Viola era llevada, por su madre a una habitación, del hospital y pedían ropa y accesorios; pasaron los minutos y se dejó ver por el pasillo, una joven de lentes, llena de pecas su rostro, con un vestido muy largo, de color celeste con bolitas esponjosa, sobre salían de su blusa"

-¡Shizuru! (Mai sorprendida, por lo que sus ojos deslumbraban, casi se le salían las lágrimas, al ver lo inimaginable, antes sus ojos)

Fue abrazar a la que pensaba estaba muerta, ¿no entendía cómo diablos resucito?, hasta que ve a la señora Naoimi, junto a la novia de su amiga y no vislumbraba, por ningún sitio a cierta ojos rojos, su corazón empezó apretársele de un dolor, que era similar al sentirse traicionado y engañado vilmente, la suelta y le quita los lentes con enojo y vislumbra, esa mirada que detestaba con toda su ser.

-¡Porque! ¿Dime porque? (Mai se hinco llorando viéndola, su frustración era infinita que le dolía)

-¡Mai, perdóname!

-¿Cómo te atreviste a fingir, que eras otra persona? ¡Eres de lo peor! ¿Mikoto tú también, lo sabias verdad? ¡Maldición son unas malditas mentirosas!

-¡No es lo que tú crees a nosotras, nos engañaron de igual modo! (Mikoto desesperada, por que Mai le creyera)

-¡Cállense las dos, son unas traidoras! (Furiosa, por el engaño que sufrió por meses, por esa gata falsa)

"La pelirroja desvía su vista y aprecia, el vientre abultado de Viola y le invade la rabia"

-¡No te basto fingir que estabas muerta, que también engañaste a Nat con otro y esperas un hijo de esa traición!

-Cálmate Mai, aunque te cueste creer ese bebe es de Nat. (Youko salía a la defensa de ese acontecimiento, aunque no le agrada mucho, ser la ayuda de esa joven)

-¡Que! (Gritaron los pelirrojos, al escuchar la noticia)

-Vamos en un momento les explico todo, solo que debemos dejar que ingrese para que Nat se tranquilice, cuando despierte. (Les decía calmadamente y se llevaba a los Tokiha a su consultorio, dejando a Midori a cargo)

**"En una habitación del hospital, esta una joven conectada a varios aparatos, monitoreando sus signos vitales"**

Cuando me hicieron ingresar y ver a mi salvaje, recostada en esa cama, llena de tantos tubos, pensé lo peor me senté a un lado de ella, acariciando su cabello, sus mejillas pálidas, todo lo veía tan frágil, que creí que se me desbarataría con esta acción.

-¡Mi amor, no te dejes vencer!

Pasaron las horas y ella no daba signo de querer despertar, pero de un momento a otro, empecé a escuchar su murmuro, dando indicios que la anestesia cedería, de un momento a otro.

-¿Shizuru, donde estás?

-Aquí estoy mi amor, junto a ti. (Estaba feliz de escuchar su voz)

Su estado que se le veía agitado, se tranquilizó y apretó mi mano, para abrir poco a poco sus parpados y dejarme ver, su mirada esmeralda aunque débil me dedicaba, sonrió y volvió a dormir, así se la pasó varios días, hasta que Midori me advirtió, que muy pronto, ella repondría más fuerzas y tendría que estar preparada, para lo que se me venía encima.

Si con los Tokiha, tenía un pleito cazado, que querían llevársela lejos de mí, creyéndose con derechos sobre mí esposa, solo mis papas han impedido esa barbaridad, tomando el frente mi padre, contra el papa de Mai y mi madre de igual manera, con la señora Tokiha y yo me quedaba, con una pelirroja furiosa… Noto el despertar, de nueva cuenta de mi salvaje, sin embargo este es distinto, no es tan débil y está más consiente que nunca…

-¿Mi monja, eres tú? (Fui un impacto tener a mi amor a mi lado, llore al solo verla, me fui sobre de ella urgida, por su contacto y atrape sus labios con fervor, para sentirla en medio de esta fantasía, que me tiene alucinada, no entendía que sucedía, pero no me importaba)

Natsuki estaba llorando, amargamente mientras me besaba, Midori y Youko, entraron enseguida, para ponerle más sedantes, estaba fuera de sí y se estaba haciendo daño, esto era completamente mi culpa, su aspecto palidecía al forcejar.

-¡Déjenme maldita sea, suéltame, Shizuru amor, no me dejes, no me vuelvas abandonar...! ¡No lo hagas…! (Entre mi forcejeo, para que me soltaran las doctoras, golpeo sin querer las gafas de mi novia, haciéndolas caer, escuchando un sonido ensordecedor, al caer el cristal en el suelo)

Sé que al momento, que descubras quien soy, tendré que luchar arduamente, por ti mi amada salvaje… Levanto lentamente mi rostro, para que descubras quien era la persona, detrás de esas gafas y al tenerme de frente, te quedas muda completamente, no creyendo la imagen que distingues, tallas tus parpados y te ríes sin parar, volteas con las doctoras y ella solo asienten.

Me miras escaneándome, enteramente hasta que comprendes y en ese instante, vi dolor con mucha decepción, reflejado en tus luceros esmeraldas, buscando incansablemente en tus ojos, una muestra de amor, que hace momentos atrás se veía, ahora me desgarras, al no presenciar ese sentimiento hacia mí; si no otro que no quiero, ponerle nombre, para no romper mi esperanza, de volver a conquistarte.

-¡Shizuru o Viola, no me importa cómo te llames! ¿Te cause mucha gracia? ¡¿Dime con un demonio, acaso te fue muy divertido, verme la cara de estúpida?! ¿Explícame porque, diablos me hiciste esto?


	23. Chapter 23

Hola de nuevo, sin más preámbulos ahí les dejo la continuación, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios: Aline, no sé quién es jauregui, pero supongo es igual que yo jaja, esos c…elotes no son precisamente me maíz jaja, los gritos en el ciber me dan gracia jaja, mientras no grites sola, por más de diez minutos está bien SD Quest si dulce venganza muajajaja XD, fan a ciegas si lagrimas a morir, na no tanto jaja, coky b no la hare sufrir mucho lo prometo SD, Hera Sama si mi compu aun anda por el lado de la calle de la desolación, por eso me estoy tardando un poquitín jaja, ya te creaste toda una buena trama a mi parecer, XD, Harukichiru jaja estas igual que yo cuando me entretengo en algo se me queman las cosas, solo sin en zape, XD, Liz no te preocupes hago todo lo posible, mi compu es la culpable de todo X( no me deja escribir a gusto jaja, Guest eres adivina jaja no tanto por ahí, pero ya lo leeras a ver qué te parece, christy jaja naruto no lo había pensado de esa manera, SD, pero a ver qué sucede con Nat y su reacción, Alexa jean, porque dices lo de nao, la verdad ni lo había considerado XD, me gusta la parejita pero no en este fic sinceramente, en el otro que tengo en mente ahí sí, pero na le haría más a Mai jaja, nadie yo también soy el club de la flojera jaja, creo que quedare traumada con lo de naruto jaja, la verdad desde antes de escribir la historia ya sabía el final, pues así como me convencen, así es como la desarrolle al revés en mi mente desorganizada jaja, natsushizu 4 ever si la verdad aquí nadie tuvo la culpa, pero nat no piensa lo mismo SD, christ jaja oficialmente me traumaron con naruto jaja lo de la explicación de hecho ya la había escrito en un capitulo anterior que no publique, porque era… a ya me acorde, es que era otra versión que redacte, donde la que quedaba embarazada era nat y no a shizuru jaja, por eso no lo tome en cuenta SD, era mucho drama para mi alma, no quería deprimirlas así que Shiz fue la mama y ahi quedo mas desarrollado ese asunto en el capitulo que solo lei yo jaja, Quest hoy va ser el día que descansas por fin Searrs y Kuga llegó su hora (Armada hasta los dientes jaja) Hera Sama na no importa, me gusta saber que piensan jaja pero lo del final ya lo tengo bien pensado, es con lo que inicie esta historia, claro en mi compu SD, Liz ahí la tienes SD, kikicai.94 a mí también casi me hace llorar ok, yo lo escribo pero me da sentimiento SD, Fierainquieta, si los padres de nat y shiz, son los culpables, pero que lo entiendan las involucradas es otro rollo, que empiecen las explicaciones que es tiempo SD, Kuga no hay problema, ahí está la conti SD, MK me atrapaste con la bolsita en las manos jaja digo manos en la mása SD, si soy algo particular cuando cambio el escenario de un fic SD, lizzy natsuki pues a ver qué pasa con la parejita SD, Guest, gracias por seguir leyendo y ahí está la conti… Hasta la próxima…

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Esto debe ser una maldita equivocación, ¿porque mi monja, se parece a la odiosa de Viola? ¿No me abran dado de más medicamento o quede mal de la cabeza? por alguna extraña razón, volteo y miro a Youko, esta solo asiente en signo de afirmación a mi pregunta.

Sufrí demasiado por su muerte y tenerla enfrente, para saber que siempre estuvo a mi lado, de en vez de ser mi dulce novia; en su lugar es esta mujer, que fue la causante de muchas cosas, que antes no me importaban, por quien creí que venían, sin embargo la realidad es otra, sus palabras y acciones vienen a mi memoria, me hieren profundamente, no queriendo aceptar esa dura verdad, entro en mi defensa de mi impenetrable frialdad, que solo muy pocos conocen.

Me dejo caer en esta cama de hospital, esperando su explicación, de manera calma, que hasta a mí me sorprende, por mi actitud tan indiferente que tomo.

-Vas a comenzar a contarme que paso o quieres que te diga, lo que pienso de ti en este momento.

No me dice nada, está completamente muda, mi manera de actuar la sorprendió, esta actitud no la ha conocido Shizuru ni Viola, solo a mis padres se las he dedicado, por el profundo odio que les tengo; parece ser que estoy por añadir, otra persona en mi lista negra muy prontamente, que sinceramente me duele demasiado, al solo considerar hacerlo; entonces comienzo, con una pregunta fundamental.

-¿Quién eres? (Mi gélida voz se hace presente, apretando levemente mi mandíbula al cuestionarla)

-Viola Fujino (No soporto que me vea de ese modo, es como si no le importara, que solo estoy siéndole un estorbo, que en pocos segundos, se va deshacer por su poca utilidad)

-¿Y quién es Shizuru? (Trago grueso, al mencionar a la joven, que me cautivo por completo e hizo, mi vida plenamente feliz y a la vez, plenamente desdichada)

-Soy… yo. (Me trabo al percibir, su mirada obscurecerse más, si antes no tenía brillo, ahora es opaca completamente)

La miro horrible, tratando de intimidarla y que se retracte de lo dicho, aun no quiero aceptar esa verdad, que me va destrozar.

-¡Quieres decir, que te hacías pasar por alguien que no eras! ¿Porque?

-Mis padres estaban preocupados por mi seguridad, por mi urgencia de salir al mundo, yo quería venir sin el personal, ni guardaespaldas que me sofocaban, pero siendo de una posición tan alta, me era imposible, así que debía ocultarme y tome la identidad de Shizuru, por petición de mi madre, me vestí de diferente manera, para que nadie me reconociera, además siendo una joven humilde, no tendría ningún problema.

Al oírla solo aprieto mi puño, calmando mi ira, no cabe duda que me vio la cara, una niña caprichosa como ella, supo manipularme completamente y me engaño, sin prever sus intenciones.

-¿Entonces Shizuru Matsumoto, jamás existió? (En decir eso me desgarre profundamente, me estoy auto apuñalando)

-¡No, existió! ¡Pero solo de nombre, porque yo sigo siendo la misma! (Lo suelto desesperada para que entendiera, que no importaba para nada como me llamo, los momentos que vivimos eso no cambia en absoluto, mi amor profundo que le profese, sigue intacto)

-Sin duda alguna, eres la misma mentirosa, que no supe descifrar, te felicito por eso, debes de estar muy orgullosa, la primera mujer que puede alardear, que se burló de mí. (Entonces si eres ella, la monja que me llenaba de amor y cariño, es la Barbie que me trato, como si fuera un objeto sin valor alguno)

-¡Natsuki, las cosas no son como tú crees, estas malinterpretando! (No me escucha bien o solo toma mis palabras y con ellas solo me hunde, para verme con más desprecio y desamor)

-Eso lo veremos después; mi siguiente pregunta y la más importante, ¿porque te hiciste pasar por muerta? ¿Por qué? (El dolor es incesante al recordar, que solo unos momentos atrás la creí muerta, mi ser proclamaba airadamente una respuesta digna a eso)

-¡Nunca lo hice, me acabo de enterar igual que tú, cuando me llevaste a ese cementerio me di cuenta de lo que sucedía! ¿Quién te dijo que estaba muerta? (Ahora la furiosa era yo, verla que casi la pierdo por esa mentira, me hace aborrecer de quien se haya, atrevido a engañarla de esa manera tan cruel)

Parece que mi padre es muy astuto, el organizo muy bien este teatrito de porquería, me deje llevar por el dolor y las palabras de Tomoe, además todo bien orquestado con la policía de la ciudad, dándome su disque acta defunción, hasta fueron investigadores con pruebas de ADN, que hacían irrefutable su muerte y su desaparición no daba duda de ese engaño.

-¡No importa ya Viola, después de todo esa mujer solo fue una farsa! (Para que me retuerzo de coraje, si Shizuru es solo un Seudónimo que le llore desoladamente y quería irme con ella desesperadamente, siguiéndola hasta la muerte, pero ahí no la encontraría, ni en ninguna parte)

-¡Yo si quiero saber quién lo hizo, tengo ese derecho! (Le exijo una respuesta, al notar que no me diría nada, de los perpetuadores de esta falsedad tan grande)

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú? (¿Porque me pide explicaciones? a ella no le afecta, la única perjudicada en esta tetra soy yo)

-¡Ellos te hicieron creer que yo estaba muerta, además tu prima Alyssa me mintió vilmente, sobre tu matrimonio con otra y abandonado, que solo me utilizaste en una apuesta con Mai y tu familia me ofreció dinero, para que te dejara en paz!

-¿Y le creíste supongo? ¡Es más fácil creerle a mi familia que a mí, después de todo soy una rebelde, nunca me tuviste confianza, pues seguramente pensaste, que demonios sabía esa salvaje de lealtad! (Ni en tu falsa identidad, creíste en mi amor, supongo que no distinguiste, ese sentimiento tan profundo, que le tuve a esa fantasía)

-¡Tenía pruebas, además la grabación con tu propia voz y tu anuncio de la boda con Tokiha, todo apuntaba en tu contra, no quería creerlo, no lo quería hacer, sin embargo todo te acusaba que te burlarte de mí!

-Entiendo. (Lo digo secamente)

-¡No creo que comprendas Natsuki, tu no estas analizando, cómo me sentí traicionada, solo ponte en mi lugar, que sentirías que al siguiente día, que me había entregado a ti, hayas desparecido sin ninguna explicación y toda tu familia me bombardeaba, que fui un juego, solo una entretención para una Kuga!

-¡Tu orgullo salió perjudicado, venias a engañar y no ser estafada! ¿Fue por eso que me obligaste a casarte contigo? (Así que fue por eso, toda esta basura en mi contra, una niña mimada se sintió herida y quería hacerme pagar; ¡demonios, maldición!)

-¡No, eso no es verdad! (Le digo desesperada, para que entendiera lo que le digo)

-¿No te casaste conmigo, porque querías darme una lección Fujino? Y si tienes una pizca de vergüenza no me mientas, solo dime cuanto me repudiabas, que no te importo amarrarte a mi o gastar, una cuantiosa fortuna para doblegarme, después de todo soy solo, una mercancía que es fácil de tener, un trofeo para exhibir, que tú puedes más, al ser una Fujino. (La arrincono totalmente, con mis ojos, mi mirada gana fuerza y la de ella se debilita, segundo tras segundo)

-¡Si lo quería hacer, quería hacerte pagar tu burla y desprecio por dejarme por Mai, por abandonarme solo cuando me entregue a ti, quería vengarme, estas feliz, por eso lo hice! (Suelto ese inmundo sentimiento, que no debí alojar en mi corazón y menos sobre mi salvaje, me siento liberada totalmente)

-Ves que es fácil admitirlo. (Y aquí se acabó de desmoronar todo, quedo inerte mi corazón y así lo mantendré indefinidamente)

-¡No te equivoques Natsuki, eso lo hice porque pensé que me habías traicionado y no me amabas, estaba muy resentida!

Sus ojos rojos me irritan, de hecho en este instante todo me hace enojar, le desvió la mirada, es todo lo quería saber, lo demás carece de importancia.

-¿Youko, cuando me darás de alta? (Le digo de manera fría y sin vida, ya no queriendo seguir con este interrogatorio, que no me lleva a ningún lado)

-Tu operación es un éxito, solo por tu estado debilitado, seria en una semana, para chequearte cómo evoluciona la intervención.

Niego con la cabeza y me dispongo a levantarme, me dirijo a paso lento y entro al baño de la habitación, sin ser detenida por nadie; me veo al espejo y solo deslumbro a una idiota, en todos los sentidos posibles, tapo mi boca al sentir que sollozos quieren salir; este día he perdido a la persona, que creí amar o más bien dicho, esa persona jamás existió.

Estoy realmente jodida, en más de una manera, a quien se le ocurre enamorase de un fantasma, creado por esa engreída; ¿tenía que ser de esa manera, caer en el amor, con una fantasía? me doy un golpe fuerte en la pierna, para salir de esa depresión, que quiere invadirme de nuevo, no obstante no caeré, puedo ser fuerte lo sé; doy la media vuelta, deslumbro un ropero con ropa deportiva, muy cómoda, por los diseños he de suponer que los trajo Mai, ella sabe que me gusta lo negro y comienzo a vestirme, es hora de terminar esta estupidez, de una vez por todas, después lameré mis heridas en la soledad, sin que nadie note, cuanto me afecta este embuste.

Salgo con la frente en alto, porque no daré mas lastima, por una mujer que jamás valió una lagrima mía… La observo cabizbaja y veo su vientre abultado, para que me caiga el veinte, de que meses atrás, me había enterado de su embarazo, trago saliva al sentir, el desengaño pegarme de manera cruda; supongo que es mejor así, que me dé por enfrente y letalmente, para no caer de nuevo en ese sentimiento inservible, como me lo advirtió mi padre, quien me iba a decir, que en este preciso momento le voy a dar la razón, soy una Kuga y como tal, no debí amar, es algo que tendré que aprender, el resto de mi existencia, no hundirme por este corazón, que es fácil de engañar.

-¿A dónde vas Nastsuki? las doctoras te han dicho que no puedes salir, debes dejar que te evalúen. (Al verla vestida, me alarma)

Me le quedo viendo fijamente, no le contesto esa pregunta a la tal Viola; hablo por teléfono de la habitación, enseguida entra mi doctora, le doy indicaciones a Youko, que me prepare una silla de ruedas, aun me siento mareada y que ocupo que venga Mai por mí.

-¡Natsuki, necesitamos hablar! (Le digo ansiosa, al verla que me ignora)

-Lo se Viola. (Sé que tenemos cosas que resolver, pero ahora no puedo con esto)

-¡¿Entonces porque te veo con el ánimo de irte y no escucharme?! (Me dice una cosa, pero sus acciones me dan entender otra)

-¡Mira ya me canse de tu jueguito, antes te lo soporte, porque tenía mis razones, que ahora que lo asimilo eran demasiado pasionales!

-Déjame organizo la salida a Japón, para nuestra llegada a la mansión, podremos arreglar todo este malentendido.

-¡No voy a regresar contigo!

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a mandarte un abogado, para comenzar el trámite de divorcio, sé que invertiste una fortuna en comprarme, te voy a devolver ese dinero como un reembolso y con una gratificación, para que no te quejes.

-¡No quiero tu maldito dinero, te quiero a ti, te amo mi salvaje!

-Déjame en paz, no tuviste suficiente con engañarme y ahora me sueltas otra mentira, tu no me amas jamás lo has hecho, ni siquiera entiendes lo que es el amor, solo déjame libre, es todo lo que te pido.

La veo llorar y se aferra a mi cintura, levanto su rostro y nos vemos de frente totalmente, no debería estarme provocando, si sabe lo que le conviene.

-¡Suéltame de inmediato, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme!

-¡Natsuki, sé que hice mal, te juro que no lo hice intencionalmente, perdóname mi amor!

"Youko nota la mirada de Natsuki, obscurecerse de ira e inmediatamente, quita a Viola por temor, a la seguridad de la embarazada, les pide que se calmen y recuesta a la ojos verde en la cama, exigiéndole reposo si no quiere que su herida se abra y que en un momento, le tramita su salida solo si hace caso, está a regañadientes accede, terminando con una involucrada, ahora sigue con la otra, la doctora se gira y le habla calmadamente con la peli ocre, para hacerle entender, que no es prudente estar ahí por el momento"

Salgo de la habitación, por petición de Youko, sé que Natsuki está muy enojada, sin embargo su doctora exagera, ella jamás me dañaría por mas exaltada que este, es algo que puedo estar al cien convencida, sin embargo debo dejar que se tranquilice, si quiero hacerla entender, la situación no es como la asimila.

Mientras a lo lejos noto a Mai en el pasillo, mandándome su mirada de odio, pero al ver mi vientre le brillaban los ojos de emoción, era mala disimulando, que quería preguntar más sobre mi embarazo, pero su coraje se lo impedía; mi madre me abraza y me pone otros lentes de disfraz, ocultando mis ojos hinchados, de tanto llorar.

-Hija, espérame un rato voy a buscarte tu ropa y maquillaje y no dejes que te vean derrotada, aun no pierdes a tu esposa, de eso me encargo yo, solo no te guíes por la desesperación. (Beso la frente de mi niña, para darle fortaleza, que lo necesita y me marcho en busca de Reito, para empezar arreglar este desbarahuste)

**"Entretanto Nao y Arika traen Alyssa a la fuerza y amordazada, llevándola a la azotea del hospital"**

Distingo a la escolta de mi esposa, que trae a la rubia, voy a paso firme a encararla con mucha ira, veo que Nao sale y la intercepto.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora solo vigila la puerta, necesito hablar con esa mentirosa! (Le digo a la pelirroja, con una sed de sangre, al querer que me dejen sola con la prima de mi salvaje)

-¿Quién es usted? (Diablos parece que la moda, se va deteriorando día tras día, además que fea mujer y sin gusto)

-¡Soy Viola Fujino!

-¿En serio?, si usted es la ricachona, yo soy la persona más correcta y refinada del mundo. (Riéndome con esa tontería, si he escuchado el suplantar identidad, pero esto es ridículo, ya ni la malicia esta fea, si me hubiera dicho que era Frankenstein quizás le creo)

Me quito los lentes fastidiada, se me había olvidado, que mi apariencia afecta el comportamiento de la gente.

-¿Qué cosa se hizo? ¡Estamos en Halloween y nadie me trajo mi disfraz, diablos esas fiestas americanas y sus costumbres, en hacer parecer horrenda a la gente!

-No importa Nao, solo dime ¿porque se tardaron días en traerme a Searrs?

-Uy ricachona si le cuento se trauma, pero lo que sí le puedo decir es que, esa rubia tenía muchos escoltas, sin embargo tuvimos la oportunidad, de tener la dicha que ella estuviera sola, después de un encuentro, algo subido de tono con una peli azul; así que ahí tuvimos la amabilidad, de traérnosla a que tuviera una entrevista, placentera con usted. (Doy mi reverencia mal simulada, al distinguir que aquí lo último que habría, es un encuentro civilizado)

-¡Solo vigilen, que nadie me interrumpa! (Quiero estar a solas, con esa idiota)

Ellas me deja pasar y por fin veo de frente a la causante, de este dolor y sufrimiento que estoy pasando, por su trampa.

-¿Estas cómoda Alyssa? (Estaba amordazada fuertemente y atada a una silla; Nao es muy psicópata, al notar las manos de la rubia, casi moradas por la cuerda; le quito la mordaza, para hacerla hablar)

-¡Shizuru! (Me quedo helada, nunca pensé volver a tenerla enfrente)

-¡Ara, ara, parece que me recuerdas desgraciada!

-¿Esta es obra tuya? ¡Deberías pensar bien con quien te metes pobretona, soy una Searrs, te puedo aplastar como un insecto, así que desátame ahora mismo, si no quieres que te destruya! (Maldición me había asustado, al pensar que me habían secuestrado, pero veo a la fachosa como la autora de esa barbarie)

-¡Cállate escuincla idiota, como te atreviste a mentirme, que mi Natsuki, me había traicionado, maldita por tu culpa ella está en este hospital!

-¿En verdad, otra vez está aquí?, que acaso no le basto estar muriéndose una vez, que ya le gusto; hay mi primita y sus ataques rebeldes.

No lo soporte y le solté un puñetazo a esa imbécil rubia, que no paraba de parlotear.

-¡Te atreviste a pegarme pobretona, muy pronto sabrás lo que es meterse con mi familia!

-¡Haz silencio, si no quieres que ese golpe que te di, se sienta como una acaricia, por lo que estoy considerando seriamente hacerte!

"Alyssa tiembla al percibir, un gran peligro a su persona, la sensación es abrumadora, que la joven que está enfrente de ella, no está dándole advertencias en falso, la hacen ser presa del pánico"

-¿Porque el engaño, en que te afectaba que estuviera con mi salvaje? (Ya que Natsuki no me quiso explicar, esta rubia inmunda lo hará)

-A mi nada, es más ni me interesaba, pero mis tíos y mi papa, era otro asunto, ellos querían que mi prima se casara conmigo, que horror, solo la idea me da asco; entonces paso el atentado de Tomoe, así que mi tío decidió que te haríamos pasar por muerta, que era la única forma que ella te olvidaría, porque déjame decirte, hasta se quería casar contigo la terca, pensando en su tonto romance, se fugarían y no se cuanta cursilerías más.

Me da rabia al ver su manera, tan des afanada de decirme lo que causo, si esta idiota no hubiera intervenido, mi felicidad seria incuestionable, mi boda aunque sencilla, habría sido la más preciosa y significativa, no una llena de resentimiento.

-¿El señor Kuga confabulo todo y tu familia lo apoyo? (Digo llena de cólera)

-Sí, esa es la verdad, ellos concertaron el matrimonio con Mai, que esta como la amiga incondicional, no le importaría unirse a mi prima, con tal de protegerla, de que otra viniera y según ella le causara daño; esa amistad que tienen esas dos da miedo, se cuidan como si fueran hermanas; mi familia aprobó esa unión, solo por el dinero, que para desgracia de los Tokiha, alguien más poderoso se apoderó de Natsuki, la adquirieron con un trato más jugoso, Viola Fujino es la esposa de mi prima, hizo un transacción con nuestra familia, así es como se hacen los negocios con los Kuga.

Un nudo en la garganta se me forma, al escuchar expresarse la rubia de mí, como alguien que compro a mi salvaje; por su culpa herí a la mujer que mas amo.

-¡Me engañaste a mí de manera tan descarada, pero a mi rebelde le dijeron lo peor, se atrevieron a decirle que estaba muerta, por eso ella se estaba dejando morir!

-¡Hay mi prima es tan cabeza dura, pero no te preocupes por ella, está casada con una mujer de nuestra posición, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, además mírate estas embarazada, ya estas formando tu familia; si lo que deseabas es dinero, te lo puedo proporcionar; solo que ahora desaparece y deja que mi prima, siga pensando que estas muerta! (La voy a sobornar, supongo que ha eso vino, que más podría querer esta fachosa, se dio cuenta de su posición y viene por su limosna)

Le vuelvo a soltar otro puñetazo, su familia es de lo peor, como demonios me deje engañar, por esta gente sin escrúpulos.

-¿Qué es lo que le teme más los Kuga, Alyssa? (Me las van a pagar todas juntas)

-¡Shizuru, eres tan pobre que tú no sabes nada, que le teme nuestra familia, que ha tenido su prestigio desde muchas generaciones! (Por más miedo que le tengo, es una ignorante de nuestro status social)

-¿Perder su dinero, es a lo que le temen? (Sujeto su rostro apretándolo, para que no se atreva a salirme con una tontería)

-En parte, pero lo que mi familia se enorgullece es del gran prestigio Kuga Searrs y para nuestra desgracia, esa responsabilidad cayo en Natsuki, que salió demasiado débil emocionalmente, pero eso lo dictamino nuestros abuelos; pero aún hay esperanza, al igual que tú, la esposa de mi prima espera un hijo, por fuentes muy cercanas, sabemos que es un Kuga, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¿Ustedes saben del hijo de Natsuki? (Me alarma esa noticia, ahora quieren meterse con mi bebe, antes los desaparezco, ni siquiera va ver rincón, en donde esconderse si se atreven a tocarlo)

-Claro mi papa es un político influyente, él tiene una red de información, por eso mi tío Damien, no ha hecho mucho ruido, por llevarse a su heredera, si ella muere aquí no importa, porque su hijo será el que siga la línea sucesora.

Me quito los lentes para dejar ver mi mirada, con sed de venganza en su contra, ellos no le importa en lo más mínimo, que mi amor se muera, solo porque estoy esperando a su heredero.

-¿Señorita Fujino? (Ahora si estoy llena de miedo, estoy deslumbrando, los ojos rojos intensos de Viola que irradian odio, la mujer que doblego, el dominio de nuestra familia, solo con una palabra y nadie pudo oponerse a su voluntad, es Shizuru la joven que humillamos y mentimos, sin remordimiento alguno, este es el peor escenario, para nuestra familia y ni loca, le doy esta notica a mi tío, solo con ser la mensajera sería peligroso)

-¡Veme bien Alyssa, porque por mi mano, va caer ese maldito prestigio, que alardean y si piensan, que nuestro bebe va ser parte, de esa familia corrupta y sin escrúpulos, pues te equivocas!

Salgo airada de ahí, le digo a Nao que la escolte afuera del hospital, que no la deseo ver en lo que me resta de vida, calculando fríamente, en donde les voy a dar el primer golpe fatal a los Kuga y Searrs por su atrevimiento…

"Natsuki sale de la habitación a hurtadillas, al ver que Youko no la vigilaba, ella se siente capaz de marcharse, sin ningún papel que se lo dictamine; los Tokiha la observan curiosos en el pasillo, al ver su maniobra según de su rebelde escondiese, que no se camuflaba nada, con su entorno blanco y ella resaltaba, con su vestimenta negra; el señor Richard se le forma una sonrisa, que se le pasa la gracia en segundos, al ver su semblante decaído, se acerca de manera rápida y la carga para llevársela, al verla que se duerme en su brazos por su fragilidad; mientras Mai notando sus lágrimas en su estado inconsciente, la cubre con su abrigo; cuando estaban por marcharse del hospital, el señor Hayato que estaba en la salida y ve ese acontecimiento, los detiene con su escolta"

-¿A donde creen que van con mi Natsumounstro? (Se posiciona enfrente del pelirrojo)

-¡Ella es mi hija y me la voy a llevar a mi hogar! (El señor Richard enérgicamente, se pone en posición ofensiva en su contra, no dejándose intimidar, por esa mirada llameante que le dedicaban; ya había dejado que los Fujino, se impusieran y la consecuencia, era su rebelde casi pierde la vida, no dejaría que un hijo suyo, le pasara de nuevo eso, ya tenía suficiente con la perdida de Takumi)

-¡Su hogar está con nosotros! (Se va sobre el pelirrojo, tratando de arrebatarle a la joven seminconsciente, de su agarre)

"Naomi viendo que en vez de solucionar, el problema lo estaban agravando, ella toma del brazo de su esposo, que quería imponérsele al pelirrojo, que este estaba a todo menos a ceder"

-Señores Tokiha, les daremos unos días, para que se calme las aguas, sin embargo quiero que sepa, que enseguida queremos de vuelta a Nat en nuestra familia, tenemos mucho que explicarle. (Naomi de manera muy diplomática, trata de suavizar las esperezas, sin embargo, las actitudes de los pelirrojos eran muy agresivas, que era casi nulo la coexistencia entre ellos; ¿además porque esa señora Tokiha, acariciaba a su Nat con cariño? si ella era su madre oficial, no esa usurpadora)

-¡Eso si mi hija lo desea, sino se queda con nosotros! (Sentencia Satomi enfrentando a Naomi, enérgicamente llevándose a Natsuki de ahí sin ningún impedimento)

**"Días después, en la mansión de los Tokiha, mientras Natsuki seguía dormida, por su debilidad, los pelirrojos discutían, sobre los que van a realizar, de ahora en adelante"**

-¡Mai, ya prepare todo, para nuestro regreso a los Ángeles! (Richard moviendo unos papeles y verificar todo en orden y marcharse lo antes posible)

-¿Papa no crees que estas precipitando las cosas?, Nat aún no se entera que va ser mama, ella no me ha dicho nada, de hecho ni siquiera habla, solo esta con esa actitud fría; supongo que la tal Viola no le tiro la bomba.

-No importa, además aun no nace el bebe; no la ocupan para nada, cuando su hijo nazca, ahí veremos cómo solucionamos el asunto.

-Richard tiene razón hija, además queremos que cuando se disuelva ese matrimonio, te cases con Natsuki como debió ser, desde el principio.

-¡Eso no va suceder, independientemente de cómo queden las cosas, es tema cerrado! (Mis papas siguen con lo mismo, además que ahorita ando demasiado liada, con cierta gata engatusadora, que por cierto no la he visto para nada, después de mi reclamo, hasta cobarde me salió, en quién diablos me vine a fijar, sinceramente estoy igual o peor que mi amiga)

"Los señores Tokiha suspiran resignados, por la negativa de su hija; cuando escuchan el timbre de la puerta, Mai va abrir porque sus padres, no quisieron contratar a nadie, que su estadía será solo temporal; pero para su sorpresa, encuentra de frente al señor Damien, serio como el mismo, pasa sin anunciarse y no viendo a su hija, va abrir puerta tras puerta de la mansión, los reclamos comienzan de los pelirrojos, siendo ignorados por el ojo esmeraldas, que al encontrar a Natsuki, se encierra en la habitación con ella"

-¡Levántate ahora mismo! (Grita Damien a su hija, que está dormida)

Escucho la voz de mi padre y cuando abro los ojos, lo tengo parado enfrente de mi cama airado, pues si el piensa que es el único furioso se equivocó, estoy en mi nivel súper extremo enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? (Le digo groseramente)

-No me hables así Natsuki ¿porque no me avisaste de tu llegada? (Le reclamo su descortesía, me trata como si no le importara)

-¡Para que querías saber, no creo que seas miembro del comité de bienvenida!

-¡Cállate Natsuki, no sé qué idioteces hiciste en tu matrimonio, pero la familia Fujino, está moviendo sus influencias, para adquirir mi empresa completamente, además quieren remover, del cargo político de tu tío William y si no fuera poco, quieren que tu mi heredera, abandone nuestro apellido y adquieras el Fujino completamente y dejarnos de lado! (Si hacen eso mi nieto, no tendrá el linaje Kuga, quieren que conmigo muera, mi prestigiado apellido, no se los voy a permitir)

Me comienzo a reír en su cara, demostrándole el nulo interés a sus quejas, lo enfurezco demasiado y me agarra de la camisa, para estrellarme contra la cabecera, dándome un golpe magistral, solo siento la sangre fluir débilmente, por la cortada que me hizo.

-¡No te burles, que esto es grave! ¿Dime que sucedió? ¡No quiero mentiras!

-¡Oh mi querido padre, no quiere mentiras, que se siente que te engañen Damien, no es muy agradable verdad!

-¿Te enteraste que tu pobretona está viva?, por eso estás haciendo otra vez de tus berrinches, Natsuki no seas tonta, tienes todo, no sé cuál es tu problema.

-¡Eres un descarado, como demonios me preguntas cual es mi problema, maldita sea no sientes ni siquiera un poco de vergüenza, por lo que me hiciste pasar!

-¿Porque debería? ¡Ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarla!

-¡Pues creo que se te va desdibujar, esa sonrisa cuando sepas quien era esa muchacha!

-¿Quién? (La verdad no me interesa su noviecita, pero si quiero solucionar lo que mi hija causo, necesito averiguar más cosas de esa joven, para poder someter de una vez por todas a mi heredera)

-¡La misma que está destruyendo tu familia, Viola Fujino era Shizuru! (Le suelto con satisfacción, es el primer momento que en verdad, me alegra que la monja, sea la Barbie presuntuosa; les va dejar ver su suerte a estos mentirosos, manipuladores, aunque no lo haga por mí, solo con que lo haga por su orgullo, de princesa herida me doy por bien servida)

Mi padre me suelta y comienzo a respirar normalmente, demonios si no estuviera aún convaleciente, aquí ardería trolla; lo veo que comienza a dar vueltas, pensando en su siguiente movimiento; entretanto escucho los gritos de los Tokiha, queriendo saber si estoy bien, que les hablo para que se tranquilicen, al momento Damien se gira con una mirada de triunfo, que me descoloca.

-Bueno si es tu noviecita; no entiendo como paso, pero no importa, solo regresa con ella y dile que pare su cometido, bájale la luna y las estrellas, no me interesa el método, has que retroceda. (Es solo una pelea de matrimonio, pensé que era algo más grave, no obstante no veo la dificultad en ningún lado, si hasta donde tengo entendido, mi hija se enamoró, aunque eso no me agrada eso solo un lastre; pero qué más da; tiene que imponer su voluntad sobre su mujer y exigirle que mi nieto sea un Kuga)

Trueno mis nudillos, con una necesidad de golpearlo, nunca le he faltado el respeto, ni siquiera cuando creí la bajeza que realizo, pero se lo está ganando a pulso.

-¡Damien lárgate de aquí!

-¿Que te sucede hija?

-¡No soy tu hija, desde hace mucho, te deje de considerar mi padre y tu familia de porquería, debe resolver sus problemas, que se metieron solos!

-¡Me vas ayudar quieras o no Natsuki, es tu deber como la Kuga que eres, debes defender tu patrimonio y tu legado!

Me levanto y sujeto a Damien de la corbata, para soltarle todo lo que he guardado, por años que jamás le dije, por la esperanza que algún día el reaccionara, sin embargo me doy cuenta, que eso no va pasar.

-¡Nunca has sido un buen padre Damien, porque sin duda hubieras sabido, que tu hija te añoraba, que fueras a cualquier, mísero festival con ilusión, tu hija deseaba que hubieras, sido su ejemplo a seguir, no una escoria sin valor a la moral, ni respeto a su esposa le tenía, deseaba con fervor un poco de cariño de tu parte, no un regalo ostentoso, que no me cubría mi necesidad de ti, que hubieras sido su héroe, aunque no realizaras nada extraordinario; no por quien le causaba un daño irreversible, no el malvado que me haya puesto a la merced de la perpetuadora, no satisfecho con eso me mientes, de la peor manera, de que la que creí amar había muerto, para cerrar con broche de oro, me vendes como si fuera, un objeto de tu colección! ¿Y aun sabiendo eso, me exiges que te ayude?

-¡Natsuki! (Mi agarre se debilita, al escucharla reprocharme, con rencor a su parecer soy una escoria; eso es lo que causa el amor de una mujer, hace que desprecies a los tuyos, mi hija nunca me había enfrentado, de esta manera y todo por culpa, de ese mísero sentimiento, que la enveneno el alma)

-¡Rompamos lazos de una vez, jamás te molestare en mi vida, haz de cuenta que he muerto, porque en este instante, ustedes han dejado de existir y el apellido Kuga ni te aflijas que por mi cuenta corre cambiarlo absolutamente!

-¿No te atreverías?

-Sabes déjame pensar en uno bonito y que me quede.

-¡No me retes! (Rechino mis dientes de rabia) ¡No te tuve para que me desafiaras, tienes que ser mi sucesora, fuerte y sin sentimientos, no endeble que se enamora como una idiota y que reniega de mi legado!

-(Lo ignoro, ya su palabrería me dejo de importar) Lo tengo, ¡Kruguer! ¿Qué te parece Damien?, de ahora en adelante seré ¡Natsuki Kruguer! así que no es necesario que te molestes, por mí, que tu hija oficialmente falleció.

Voy a la puerta para abrirla y que se valla, pero el es insistente con lo mismo, al ver mi negativa, me vuelve a sujetar fuertemente, forcejeamos y nos gritamos, pero mi herida me indica que debo detenerme, lo hago un momento esperando que se cansara y me dejara, un ruido estrepitoso nos hace voltear a los dos, al ver a una pelirroja tirar la puerta, que nos dividía y darle una patada a Damien y mandarlo volar a mi cama, el enojado trata de golpear a la joven, pero esta lo somete torciéndole la mano y lo dirige, como vulgar intruso a la salida de la mansión y lo avienta, sacudiendo sus manos al finalizar, tratándolo como basura y entra calmadamente, para recargarse a la pared limándose las uñas.

-¿Y esta quién es? (Le cuestiono a Mai, que esta solo se encoje, de hombros al no saber)

-Parece que la suicida no me recuerda, déjame te refresco la memoria, mi nombre es Nao Yuuki, tu guardaespaldas hasta que estires la pata, aunque ya sé que andas urgida en eso. (Señalándole la sangre en su frente, parece que después de todo, me toco la conflictiva de la familia, no voy a tener un día aburrido, con esta rebelde)

-¡Otra loca a mi lado, solo toma tu camino y vete, no ocupo guardaespaldas, que no me acuerdo haber solicitado!

-¡Tu esposa ya me autorizo!

Suspiro irritada para corregir ese dato.

-Por mi parte no estoy casada e iré, por la vida de soltera porque me da la gana.

-Eso de casanova te lo creería, si no anduvieras con esa edición de ¿qué va ser?, una piyama de fresitas, comiendo un helado de fresa, que intimidante esa fresa caníbal y tu camisa trae un plátano tomándose un licuado de plátano, ¡Me haces morir de miedo! (Esta generación, está peor con su forma de vestir)

Me voy para encerrarme, en mi recamara después de la burla, de mi disque escolta, no tengo la culpa, que sea lo único, que había en la mansión, para ponerme para dormir; me recuesto en la cama, con un dolor de cabeza, de los mil demonios y siento la presencia de alguien ahí, comenzando a curar mi herida, que me causo mi padre.

-¿Cómo entraste Barbie? (Sin abrir mis ojos, solo la dejo que me limpie la sangre)

-¡Estabas muy enfada, que no me viste entrar! (Cuando supe que se había, venido a vivir a la mansión de los Tokiha, me resistí en visitarla enseguida, por sugerencia de mi madre; sin embargo cuando lo realizo, me encuentro al padre de mi esposa, encerrado con ella, que solo la intervención de su escolta, no lo descuartizo yo misma, al ver que la había agredido nuevamente, para mi coraje)

-¡Viniste a darme, los papeles de divorcio!

-¡No!

-¡Entonces vete, es lo único que me interesa de ti!

-¡Hay algo muy importante y valioso, que es nuestro que yo poseo! (Es hora de que sepas de nuestro hijo)

Quito mi mano, que tapaba mi visibilidad y la observo detalladamente, su pelo peli ocre golpea su rostro níveo y sin ningún defecto, las pecas que la caracterizaban, han dejado de existir, sus lentes que tapaban sus ojos, ahora esta esa mirada rojiza profunda y bella, lo único que es igual en mi monja, son sus labios tentadores, que al recordar que ahí salieron puras mentiras, vuelve mi palma a tapar, esa imagen que me perturba.

Se hace un silencio por minutos, se sube a la cama y se recuesta a un lado mío, tomando mi mano y la lleva a su vientre, dejándome perturbada por su acción.

-¿Qué haces Viola? (Mi respiración se agita, por algún motivo extraño, quiero abrazarla y acariciar su vientre, pero me contengo, por ese impulso descabellado)

-¡Lo sientes ya comenzó a dar pataditas, está feliz de tenerte tan cerca, dicen que aun cuando están en formación, pueden sentir a sus padres o en este caso madres, está muy feliz!

Lloro con amargura, ¿será que le agrada, torturarme de esa manera?

-Debes de odiarme mucho, para ser tan cruel conmigo, mi familia debió herir mucho ese orgullo tuyo.

-¡Te amo Natsuki, sé que te cuesta creerlo!

-Eso dices ¿pero dime de quién es ese bebe?, ¿con quién te metiste?, ¿acaso creer que estoy idiota o qué?

Ella me ve indignada, como si la hubiera insultado de la peor manera, pero me vale, la única que le vio la cara es a mí.

-¡Ara, ara, mi salvaje me está faltando al respeto! (Me puede acusar de todo lo que quiera, pero de serle infiel, eso sí que no, se lo voy a permitir)

-¡Mira Barbie déjame en paz y ve dile al padre de tu hijo, que se case contigo, que muy pronto estarás divorciada y exígele que te cumpla en la cama, de una maldita vez! (Estoy terriblemente celosa, al solo considerar quien la haya tocado, aunque sea mi monja una fantasía, aun así me enerva terriblemente)

-¡Si eso quieres! (Ella me lo está pidiendo, hasta puso exigir en su oración)

Sus ojos rojos resplandecen de deseo y me besa con fervor, su lengua me invade, siento su contacto quemarme, al saber que ella es Shizuru, me dejo llevar por un sentimiento, de añoranza y la sigo de igual manera, empiezo a tocarla locamente, beso su cuello poco a poco, voy bajando hasta llegar a su blusa, la bajo con cuidado, beso sus senos encima de su prenda, deslizo mi mano debajo de su brasier, ella me exige más, al querer darle lo que desea, bajo mi vista, notando su embarazo avanzado, que hace detenerme en un siéntanme.

-¡Está por tener un hijo, es mejor parar aquí! (Le digo fríamente, pero mi corazón esta tan triste, por ese bebe)

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, de dejarme embarazada! (Estoy demasiado extasiada y cuando estamos a punto de llegar a mas, se detiene, dejándome con ganas, que mis hormonas le reclaman, con enojo su desatención)

-¡Oye estás loca! ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Como que de que hablo, la única que me ha tocado eres tú, así que no te hagas la que yo no fui, que él bebe es tuyo! (Le apunto con mi dedo acusándola, que este gorda y no le cause deseo, para ponerme a llorar) ¡Tonta yo no tengo la culpa, que mi cuerpo no te guste!

Me levanto rápidamente asustada al ver a Viola llorar y acusándome otra vez de todos sus achaques; me voy con Mai a exigirle, que traiga una camisa de fuerza, que la Barbie perdió los cabales.

-¿Que pasa Nat? (Esta desorientada mi amiga, por los ademanes furiosos que suelta)

-¡La embarazada dice que él bebe es mío, está loca! (Me rio con sorna; como se atreve a volverme mentir, aunque debió decirme una más creíble, ¿que acaso no se cansara de quererme embaucar?)

**"Al decirlo Natsuki se va airada, arrebatándole las llaves al señor Richard de su auto; siendo seguida por su escolta y su amiga…; la ojos esmeralda llega a un bar y se sienta en la barra de bebidas y comienza a beber enojada, los demás clientes la observan con curiosidad, piensan que es muy bella, pero algo loca al salir con una piyama de fresas, llega Mai agitada por seguirla y le quita la copa"**

-¡No deberías beber, aun no estás en condiciones, además a ti ni te gusta el alcohol! (Hay esta no tiene remedio, salió con la ropa de dormir que le preste, pero es demasiado infantil, la utilizaba cuando iba a la secundaria)

-¡Lo ocupo, en verdad lo ocupo! (Quiero olvidar todo, absolutamente todo, si pudiera pedir un deseo seria ese)

-Ya veo, ya te rompieron tu burbuja, que bueno ya me estaba irritando, ver esa actitud más fría de lo habitual, que te valía todo, ya parecías drogada, que no te quedaba para nada. (Por fin salió de su estado, donde me ignoraba)

-¡Ella no es mi monja! (Le digo furiosa, apretando la botella con cólera)

-¡Lo es! (Aunque le duela, tiene que aceptar la realidad, ya estuvo estos días fuera de ella, ahora tiene que ver qué realizara)

-¡No Mai, ella no es mi Shizuru! ¡Mi novia jamás me haría esa bajeza, ella no me haría sufrir, no me mentiría, ella no! (Frustrada hasta la medula)

-¡No llores Nat, sé que estas decepcionada, pero todo tiene una explicación! (Ahora no soy buena en esto, menos cuando estoy, igual de irritada por la mentira)

-¡Está embarazada! (Suelto amargamente, eso me desgarra, ¿con quién me engaño?, no la que me traiciono fue Viola, mi monja es otra cosa, diablos corazón mío, no la justifiques maldición, no lo hagas, porque si no ahorita mismo, te arranco por tu deslealtad)

-¡Si son unas pillinas las dos, no sabía que habían llegado a más! (La empujo levemente, para ver si se avergüenza)

-¡Mai déjate de pendejadas, que no estoy de humor, ese bebe no es mío y lo sabe medio mundo! (Le digo furiosa, sé que no debo desquitarme con mi amiga, pero ahora ocupo desahogarme a plenitud)

-¡Pues según Youko si es tuyo! (Me tuvo que explicar con manzanitas, el método loco de esa tal Midori, para que me entrara sus medidas medicas)

-¿Y quieres que me crea esa idiotez? (Le daba un sorbo a la botella, para anestesiar mi ira que me carcomía)

-¡Yo también dije lo mismo, pero me mostraron pruebas irrefutables, así que no te puedes zafar, vas hacer madre en unos meses felicidades! (Le aplaudía y de mi bolsa, saque confeti, que lo guarde, desde que me entere de la llegada del futuro, miembro de nuestra familia)

Tiro la botella sorprendida, mi amiga me toma del brazo, para que no me caiga con la noticia, siento que mi subconsciente me grita algo, que ya había experimentado esto, pero con diferente pelirrojo, pero lo dejare para después, ahorita estoy en completo shock.

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo, no puede ser…¡ ¡Pero es la Barbie…! ¡Bebe…! ¡Monja…! ¡Mai estas equivocada…! ¡Solo una vez…! ¡Sola una te lo juro…!

-¡Si mujer, para la otra lo planean mejor, ahora tienes que hablar seriamente con tu esposa!

-¡No quiero, ella no es mi esposa! (Esto debe ser la dimensión desconocida; veo otra botella de licor y me la bebo, como si fuera un embudo, para calmarme)

-¡Nat!

-¡No quiero, no quiero y no quiero!

-Está bien, entonces vamos a buscar ropita para mi sobrinito, sabes estaba desesperada que volvieras en ti, para ir a comprarle cosas.

-Qué mala Mai, solo para eso me querías para irte de compras. (Si el alcohol me está afectando fuerte, ya hasta la abrazo como si fuera mi almohada)

Mi amiga se pone a llorar y me abraza con ansiedad, sé que la paso muy mal, así que le devuelvo el afecto, que me dedica además mi estado alcohólico, me suaviza demasiado.

-¡No lo vuelvas hacer Nat, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, casi me muero de angustia, cuando estabas en ese hospital…!

-Palabra, de mi yo rebelde que no lo vuelvo hacer. (Me sale una risa risueña y le beso la mejilla contenta)

-Estas borracha verdad, eso te pasa por no estar acostumbrada a beber, pero no me interesa, quiero ir a ver ropa para tu hijo, así que vámonos…

**"Mai se lleva a una tambaleante Natsuki, con su piyama rosada, en todo el trayecto, fueron objeto de miradas entre juzgadoras y otras no muy bien intencionadas, que la pelirroja esta quitada de la pena, al ver por el retrovisor a varios autos negros, con el escudo de la familia Fujino, resguardando su seguridad"**

Cuando entramos a una tienda departamental, exclusiva para ropa de bebe y maternidad, Mai se puso hablar con la encargada, de qué color quería las ranitas, que se había enamorado antes, observo todo alrededor dándome vueltas, pido un café cargado, en recepción que aunque dudosa, la joven empleada de traérmelo, la abrazo fuertemente, hasta que la hago sonrojar y enseguida muy amable, me lo trae y hasta me sienta en una silla, muy confortable atendiéndome demasiado bien.

Pasa el tiempo y solo noto el torbellino, de mi amiga de un lado a otro, con varias jóvenes la seguían con montañas de bolsas, me toco la cabeza por el dolor, que me está taladrando por mi imprudencia de beber, hasta que algo en mi engranaje del cerebro, hace clic y grito alarmada, asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai!

-¡Que sucede Nat, te duele algo, dios dime algo! (¿Su herida se abrió?, fue muy precipitado traérmela de compras, aunque ella no se haya movido ni un centímetro, soy una irresponsable, debo llamar a Youko de inmediato)

-¡Con un demonio, voy a ser madre! (Grito a todo pulmón, se me quedan viendo las señoras que escogían, un presente para sus nietos, porque había muchas parejas de edad, la únicas jóvenes eras las empleadas y nosotras)

-¡Creo que ya habíamos, solucionado este punto! (Voy a callar a Nat, no ve que esta en el sitio más prestigioso de la ciudad, era demasiado exclusivo, solo por mis contactos me dejaron ingresarla, con sus fachas)

-¡Voy hacer madre, diablos soy una maldita desconsiderada, rebelde, que no ha terminado sus estudios, se supone que debo imponer reglas a mi hijo, pero como demonios lo voy hacer, si a mí me gusta romperlas, no seguirlas…! (Lo digo histérica completamente)

"Unas ancianas que su rostro demostraban mucha dulzura, se le acercan y le da palmaditas, diciéndole que aunque sea joven, puede ser una excelente madre, todos los presentes asienten, dándole consejos de maternidad para primerizas, al terminar las señoras de consolarla un poco, se marchan de la tienda y llega Mai para abrazarla"

-¡Ey cálmate! (Ahora con esa nueva expresión que no le conocía, he descubierto que Nat, ha conocido por primera vez, lo que es el stress y apenas va iniciando, no quiero imaginar que va pasar, cuando nazca él bebe)

Ya me calme, claro que me calme; después de agarrar a la primera incauta, que se me acerco para que me auxiliara, con esta duda que se acrecentaba, como copito de nieve y formarse, una avalancha impresiónate.

"La joven ojos esmeralda toma a una peli castaño, que le mostraba a una clienta, accesorios que debe utilizar una madre, mientras Natsuki la sacudía, preguntándole desesperada que pensaba de su apariencia, que si sería una buena mama, al no contestarle nada, al verla en piyama se guarda, el comentario por no causarle más trauma a la joven, la suelta y toma a quien se le pusiera enfrente y Mai horrorizada, por lo que acontecía, porque dos guardias iban a taclearla por creerla una atracadora, ella no debía recibir ningún daño, en su condición sería una muy grave, pero a su suerte llega Nao y la defiende, para que en menos de un segundo eso fuera una trifulca"

-¡Como dije con ella, nunca es un día aburrido! (Le indica Arika, que la vigile a su protegida, porque tiene que poner orden, como ciertos guardias de seguridad, que se le venían encima)

-jovencita muy buen trabajo, ¿pero donde está mi Natsumontro, que no la visualizo? (El señor Hayato al escuchar el informe, que su hija en ley andaba escogiendo, un regalo para su nieto, quiso unírsele, pero esto era un circo sin precedente, gritos por todos lados y golpes de los de seguridad de las tiendas departamentales; solo espera por el bien, de esos jóvenes trabajadores, no le toquen un pelo a su hija rebelde, porque ahí si abría un problema fuerte con el)

-Ahí está señor Fujino. (Señala Nao, con una gota de sudor, al verla de esa manera poco usual)

"Al seguir con el escándalo, se mira a la ojos verdes en una esquina, en cuclillas con los ojos demasiados abiertos, meciéndose y aun lado de ella, se sienta en la misma posición, un señor muy elegante y atractivo de ojos rojos"

-¡Voy hacer madre anciano, por culpa de su hija!

-¡Voy hacer abuelo, por tu culpa!

-¡No estoy preparado para eso! (Suelta el suegro y Natsuki al mismo tiempo, mientras se abrazan llorando desconsoladamente los dos)

**En la mansión de los Tokiha, después que los Fujino, pagaran una multa por escándalo que causaron.**

"Natsuki al ingresar a la sala de estar, ve a la señora Naomi sentada con Satomi, en un plan demasiado competitivo, solo sacude la cabeza y en la esquina esta Mikoto muy nerviosa, por sentir la mirada de Mai como puñadas, que la pelirroja indignada se va a su recamara, seguida por la ojos dorados; la de pelo negro azulado, solo suspira por tanta tensión en el aire"

-¿Donde esta Viola? (Le pregunta Natsuki a la señora Naomi)

-Está dormida en tu recamara, ha tenido un día muy pesado y su embarazo le está cobrando factura, sé que estas muy enojada, solo ten consideración de mi niña por tu hijo. (Mi Nat solo asiente obediente, es tan linda, que me le iría a besos, si no fuera porque Satomi me detiene celosamente; es una envidiosa de lo peor)

Solo asiento por la sugerencia, de la mama de Viola y subo las escaleras con una lentitud extrema, como no queriendo llegar, ni siquiera sé qué debo hacer, sé que aún no puedo perdonarla, son muchas cosas que me irritan al solo recordar, pero mi hijo es punto y aparte, de los conflictos que tenga con ella.

La veo dormir, me acerco despacio y me hinco comenzando acariciar su rostro, es extraño la delineo cada área, que no pude apreciar, por su prohibición de no quitarle, esa gafas enormes, bajo mi mano y llego a su vientre entusiasmada, me coloco en una posición para escuchar un poco de él, comenzando a susurrarle.

-¡Hola soy tu mama, sé que no voy hacer la típica madre, pero te juro que intentare ser la mejor! ¡Déjame decirte, que indudablemente te amo! ¡Espero tu llegada ansiosamente, serás mi luz que tanto necesito! (Acaricio su vientre y siento un golpecito, que me saca la primera sonrisa genuina, que no he tenido en largo tiempo, ya me haces feliz sin estar aún aquí conmigo)

-¡¿Y a mí no me amas Natsuki, ya no me quiere mi salvaje…?!


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todas, no tengo pretextos para dejar la continuacion algo atrasada, (bueno si la tengo, pero es deprimente y me enoja, es como decia Mia Colucci "que dificil ser yo" jaja, asi que me lo paso XD), A lo bueno y nos entretiene, que es lo excelente de la vida SD, sin embargo ahi va la otra noticia, es para avisarles que para el proximo capitulo, llegara el fin de mi historia (Oh, ya la voy a terminar, no me lo puedo creer y en menos de seis meses wow SD)... Bueno voy agredecer sus comentarios, que les juro me hacen el dia porque me hacen reir jaja, Yuri lover 24, Harukichiru, namazato, kikicai94, Yane26, ala, Quest, Fan a ciegas, Shizuki Kuga Fujino, Hera Sama, Liz, natsuxshizu 4 ever, coky b, Mk, Gorety, nadie, letzy, christ. kimi12, Aline, Guest, lic borrego kiss my girlfriend XD, Ratma, Aline sorry por el retraso.

**Capítulo 24.**

Natsuki no me contesto nada, sobre si aún me ama, es algo doloroso, pero debo ser fuerte, que no pienso rendirme.

-¡Quiero invitarte una cita Natsuki! ¿La aceptarías? (De algún modo tengo que empezar)

-¿Una cita? (Eso me saco de mi sitio, estoy casada con ella, ¿eso se valdrá?)

Mi salvaje se queda pensando, sin embargo siempre me he aprovechado, de ese estado que le da por considerar de más, la propuesto.

-Ara, ara, bien entonces ve a vestirte, que saldremos en un momento, no quiero que con esa atrevida lencería me vayas a provocar. (Me burlo, es que se ve tierna con eso, su mirada matadora hacen un contraste único, con el tono rosado)

-¡Tonta, aunque lo niegues, esta fresita la quieres de postre! (Esos ojos lujuriosos, no han dejado de verme, desde que se abrieron)

-Es una propuesta indecorosa, porque si quieres, ahora mismo la saboreo. (Relamo mis labios muy cerca de su boca)

Se sonrojo mi adorada Natsuki, sus mejillas parecen carmesí, nunca ha soportado, cuando le digo esas cosas, se va y yo me dispongo a vestirme, con mi plan regresar al lobo a mi manada.

**Unas horas después…**

-¿Esto es? (Pensé que me llevaría a un hotel o esa soy yo, que ando en otro planeta; debo controlar mi lado pervertido y andar con mi mente muy fría, después de todo, aun siento algo de coraje, por lo que me hizo)

-Te acuerdas, es donde me dijiste, que fuera tu novia. (Detallo a mi salvaje, que regreso a su vestimenta elegante pero sexy, dejando atrás nuevamente a mi matadora vándala)

-¡Si algo! (lo diga con desinterés)

Me trajo al parque de diversiones, esto es algo sin sinigual, veo a niños correr por todos lados.

-Cuando crezca nuestro hijo, quiero traerlo aquí, es muy bello el lugar, ¿qué te parece Viola? (Vislumbro un futuro, que yo quiero forjar)

-¡Sería maravilloso!

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar, primero?

-Hubiera querido tener el mismo recorrido, que tuve aquí la última vez, pero es irresponsable querer entrar, en el juego de autos chocones.

-Vamos al tiro al blanco, ahí soy buena.

Al dirigirme a ese sitio, noto que todo el recorrido, llamamos la atención y más esos mirones, que escaneaban a Viola sin descanso, paralizados por la belleza que es, hay que admitirle que no hay, nadie comparada a esta mujer, sus movimientos demasiado delicados, su risa desprende gracia, ahora aunque use ropa, de maternidad se nota lo sofisticada que es, su cabello es golpeado por los rayos del sol, la contemplo toda de pies a cabeza, haciéndome perder por un instante y se me suelta un comentario, que me hubiera gustado, morderme la lengua antes de que surgiera.

-¡Te ves divina de embarazada! (Casi me falto la maldita arpa, para que me saliera el maldito suspiro)

-¿Creí, que pensabas que estaba gorda? (Eso jamás, se me va olvidar)

No le contesto, en primera ni quería alagarla, dejemos que considere eso, sin embargo no me duro poco, al divisar que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

-No vas a llorar solo por eso, es ridículo.

-¡Estoy gorda, mi Natsuki, piensa que estoy gorda! (Eso fue cruel, no me contesto para nada, dicen que el calla otorga y ese silencio fue devastador)

Me asusto al verla gritar y llorar, los padres que paseaban con sus retoños, me vieron horrible, una pareja se acercó a nosotros.

-Jovencita no debe tratar así a su pareja, aunque pierda el deseo de estar con ella, eso no le da derecho de insultar a la que va ser madre de su hijo. (Regañaba a la ojos esmeraldas, un señor no mayor de cuarenta y a su lado su esposa)

-¡Quién demonios le dijo que no la deseo, ósea observen a mi mujer, no estoy ciega, para no querer estar con ella! (Apuntando a Viola y gritando esa gran verdad)

Me doy aun zape, al darme cuenta que lo dije, todo en voz alta y esos chismosos asentían con mi comentario, que mi esposa esta como quiere, me indigna y abrazo a Viola, antes que me la sigan comiendo, con esos ojos mal intencionados, era más fácil cuando nadie la tomaba en consideración, pero ahora parece que le salen, admiradores hasta por debajo de las piedras, escucho suspiros por donde pasa, les doy mi mirada asesina y se giran de inmediato esos gusanos…

-Mi Natsuki, me desea; si quieres posponemos la cita y vamos a un sitio más cómodo. (Si ella lo desea, yo lo quiero mil veces, solo mi fuerza de voluntad, ha hecho que me suprima echármele encima)

La acabo de alborotar, esas miraditas y toques, son las mismas de mi monja; no te dejes llevar por la seducción, táctica evasiva para desviar el tema, gruñir un poco en signo que no quiero, que lo capta a la primera, por el puchero que hizo, diablos eso fue muy excitante; ahora para salir de su hechizo, suelto la primero que quiero realizar mañana, aunque a mi parecer importantísimo.

-Viola quiero ir con Youko y que nos diga que va ser nuestro bebe.

-Ya lo sé.

-Qué diablos, porque siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo, que tu no eras Shizuru, de que voy hacer madre y ahora esto.

-Es que aun estabas inconsciente, cuando me hicieron el chequeo y después ya vez estabas muy enojada conmigo, hasta este momento, podemos hablar civilizadamente.

Bueno ver que de nuevo, la haría llorar se me baja la indignación y me disculpo por ser tan brusca.

-Que va ser niño o niña. (Entusiasmada)

-Vamos a tener una linda nenita. (Cuando me lo dijo Midori llore mucho, aunque con las hormonas, eso ya pasó ser cotidiano, en mi vida)

-¡Wao, o dios mío, me va dar algo! (Agarrándome la cabeza por el dolor, que me dio)

-Que pasa amor, ¿no te alegras?

-Más que alegrarme me asusta, que tal que hereda todo de ti, sabes eso es peligroso. (Viola es demasiado hermosa, para ser verdad, todo en ella grita soy perfecta)

-¡Acaso no quieres que se parezca a mí, eso es egoísta es también parte mía! (Molesta, sé que me tiene coraje, pero que ni siquiera, quiera verme reflejada en mi bebe, es demasiado)

-No quise decir eso, sabes cuantos pretendientes, tendré que fusilar en lo largo de mi vida, por mi Shizuru. (Tendré un duro, trabajo por delante)

-¿Shizuru?, creí que cambiarias de opinión, después de lo sucedido.

-¡Es muy lindo, así que no veo porque cambiarlo!

-Sin embargo, tu qué crees que va pasar, si se parece a ti, va ser peor, llamas mucha la atención con tu cuerpo. (Así que no me eche a mí, nada más la culpa de la genética)

Mi mente confabula, en contra de cualquiera que se atreva, a mirar a mi niña; tendré que ir con el anciano a pedirle, consejos de padre preocupado, seré la más atenta en todo a sus indicaciones.

-¡El anciano, te cuido muy bien verdad! (Sondeo a mi futuro profesor)

-Mi padre siempre fue un exagerado con todo, nunca me dejo sin vigilancia, por eso me ahogo con tanta atención y por eso le di mi ultimátum, que quería libertad y ya ves, por eso nos conocimos.

-Demonios, quieres decir que mi Shizuru, me va dejar a los dieciochos y encontrara un vándalo y mi bebe tendrá a su bebe, primero lo descuartizo Viola.

-Eso mismo quería hacerte mi padre, pero no lo deje. (Estoy siendo testigo, de la actitud que tiene mi padre, la está adoptando mi esposa)

-Qué mala hija, tendrías que haberlo dejado, que me retorciera el cuello, por tocarte, no mejor hacerme arder en leña verde o torturado, eso suena perfecto. (Trueno mis nudillos felizmente)

-Mi salvaje me estás asustando, estas pensado hacerle eso a los novios, de nuestra Shizuru verdad.

Asiento de manera sádica, hasta que Viola me pellizca y me indica con el dedo que no; después de sermonearme, que no estamos en la época de las cavernas; aunque me vale su advertencia, ya sabré como salirme con la mía…

Llegamos a nuestro destino al fin, vemos varios premios en el tiro al blanco y visualizo, uno que me trae nostalgia, es el mismo oso panda, que gane solo que en miniatura, el mismo señor que me había, atendido antes lo encuentro de nuevo.

-¡Pero si es la jovencita que logro, el puntaje más alto!

-Me recordó.

-Claro que sí, nadie ha podido batir su record y tú lo hiciste dos veces, me alegra tenerla aquí nuevamente, ahora viene acompañada de su familia.

Me sonrojo un poco, murmurando avergonzada, por que ya me consideren, que voy a formar mi familia, tanto es así que me quede trabada, en darle una respuesta.

-Mucho gusto señor, soy la esposa de Natsuki, Viola Fujino. (Me adelanto, al ver a mi salvaje que necesita ayuda)

-A que hermosa jovencita, supongo que usted es la actual propietaria, del premio mayor de este establecimiento.

-Si aunque mi rebelde me lo confisco, es que está molesta conmigo. (Se quedó con mi Natpanda)

-No se preocupe, los matrimonios jóvenes tienes sus rencillas, pero nada de cuidado, se lo diré yo, que tengo cincuenta años de casado. (Le doy ánimos a esta linda pareja)

Es ahí que desperté de mi letargo y me brillan los ojos.

-¿Cómo le hizo, para soportarla tanto tiempo? (El señor se suelta reír, con mi pregunta)

Lógico sentí un codazo de la Barbie, casi rompiéndome las costillas, así que mejor decidí ganar el obsequio, pero como era tan pequeño, no ocupaba la marca perfecta, sin darme importancia ese dato, logre darle a todos, obteniendo así el primer regalo, para mi tesoro, dándoselo a Viola como su cuidadora…

-Es mi Natpandajunior.

-Mujer deja de estarle, poniendo apodos raros a mis obsequios.

-Aguafiestas. (le saco la lengua)

-Psicótica… Ya vámonos, antes que evolucionen, tus raros nombres…

Llegamos a la rueda de la fortuna, esto debe ser una broma, es el mismo sujeto que soborne, este es mi secreto a mi monja, jamás le confesé, que fui el encapuchado, así que espero que ese señor, no me reconozca…

-Ah, si el la señorita que se disfrazó, ahora mejoro su gusto con esta bella dama y viene en plan de otra conquista.

Viola me ve horrible, ella cree que hablan de otra mujer, lo corto antes que me empiece a fusilar.

-Es la misma mujer.

-¡Imposible, si la otra estaba muy mal arreglada y fea! (Y esta es miss, de cualquier concurso de belleza)

-¿Me conoce? (Ya cuando mencionan, como era antes, se de inmediato, que se trata de mi)

-Recuerdas que me comentaste, que un sujeto extraño, había subido contigo, hace mucho en este juego.

-Sí, ¿eso que te tiene que ver, con tus conquistas?

-Era yo.

Su mirada rojiza se vuelve picarona, solo la subo con cuidado al juego, haciéndome la que no le importa nada, ella no me deja de seguir con sus ojos ningún instante.

-¿Qué?

-Así que tú también, me guardas secretos.

-Pero los míos, no son tan crueles o transcendentales.

-Si son importantes Natsuki, todo lo que se relacione a ti lo es, ¿porque no me dijiste en nuestro noviazgo, lo que esa mujer te hizo? ¿Acaso no me tenías confianza?

-Eso no se trataba de confianza o no, solo que me era imposible, revivir ese suceso.

-Casi la mato, si mi padre no hubiera intervenido lo habría hecho, todas las personas que te lastimaron, me las van a pagar.

Ahí vuelve esa mirada de odio, con la que la caracterizo a la Barbie, me acerco y acaricio su mano, no queriendo verle esa expresión, en la persona que considero mi monja.

-Deja eso atrás Viola, ya no me afecta ni mi familia y mucho menos esa innombrable.

Le doy un beso en la frente y pasamos el paseo lo más tranquilo y afablemente, cuando estábamos casi en la salida, se cae una niña e inmediato Viola va y la ayuda, sorprendiéndome quien es.

-Mama, es la rebelde, aunque ya no se viste como rebelde y ya no trae a su novia, la canjeo por otra ¿eso se puede?

La señora avergonzada, trata de callar a su escuincla, demonios que bárbara suerte tengo, me encontré a medio mundo aquí, quizás el destino me está gritando, con estas personas un mensaje indescifrable.

-¡Oh Natsuki! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien señora.

-Me disculpo por mi hija, es que ya ves como son los niños, algo imperativos, veo que su pareja esta por tener uno felicidades.

-Ara, ara, gracias señora, pero veo que su hija ha crecido mucho, verdad mi Natsuki.

Veo a la mocosa y es cierto, el crecimiento es sorprendente, en poco tiempo entrara a la adolescencia, la llegada de los novios y solo el tema me estresa; la señora me saca de mi letargo, preguntando de donde la conocía Viola, diciendo que ella no la recuerda.

-Señora, usted la conoce es Shizuru.

-No jovencita se equivoca. (Nunca la olvidaría, es muy difícil de hacerlo, te deja impresionada a la primera)

-Es la de lentes y feo vestido es ella, es la que parecía piñata en ese entonces.

-¡No puede ser, eres la misma!

-Sí, soy la misma, a muchos le cuesta creer mi cambio.

-Dios y yo creí que habías cambiado a tu novia, pero veo que ustedes avanzan rápido, sin embargo me alegre verlas juntas, sabes a Natsuki le gustabas, siendo algo como decirlo peculiar, así que cuídala mucho, no hay tanta gente que se guie por ese sentimiento, si no antes fijarse en el físico, te ama tal cual eres.

Esas palabras me llegaron, será cierto que la amo tal cual es, ¿aun con todo lo me hizo?

**En la mansión de los Tokiha.**

Natsuki lleva a Viola a su habitación y se dispone a irse.

-Que sientes en este instante por mí, solo dímelo amor. (Después que termino la cita, no me ha dicho nada)

-Viola, sabes te tenía en un pedestal tan grande, que era casi imposible, para mi considerar tu caída, por lo majestuosa que eras, tu falsa identidad me salvo de tantas cosas, la sinceridad que desprendías, era tan pura que aun siendo una desconsiderada, me llego conquistar tu forma de ser, el físico quedo en segundo plano, al convivir con esa falsa monja.

-¡Pero! (Siempre hay un pero)

-Tú eres diferente a mi monja.

-Soy la misma Natsuki, porque aún no me comprendes.

-Me estas queriendo decir, que mi monja fue la misma que me compro, que mi Shizuru quería cobrarse, la inversión varias veces a la mala, todas tus palabras llenas de despotismo y cuando trajiste y me restregaste a esa maldita mujer, en tu mugrienta fiesta; no me hagas odiarte por favor, solo quiero tener una convivencia contigo, lo mas pasible por nuestro hijo, él va ser el único vínculo, que nos va ligar de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? (Me tiembla la voz, al verla, con sus ojos decaídos que me duele su mirar)

-No bromeaba con lo del divorcio, lo quiero lo antes posible.

-Lo podemos intentar, como quieres que te pida perdón de rodillas, pues lo hare si es necesario.

Trato de levantarme e hincarme y suplicarle que no me deje mi salvaje, sin embargo ella me lo impide, me abraza sin darme la cara y me susurra al oído, su determinación que no quiero escucharla, de ella no.

-Me has hecho daño y yo a ti por medio de mi familia; quizás esto jamás debió suceder, no debí fijarme en ti y tu tampoco en mí, somos tan diferentes en tantas cosas, que aún no me explico cómo no logro colapsar esa convivencia, solo sé que debemos tomar rumbos diferentes.

-No digas idioteces, te amo y sé que tú también, pero eres tan testaruda y orgullosa para ceder; sé que tienes miedo, que te vuelva a lastimar.

-Estoy confundida, me enamore de un sueño, que ahora debo despertar, duele mucho pero quizás, con el tiempo sepa diferenciar, entre la ilusión y realidad, tal vez encuentre a la persona indicada para mí, supongo que contigo pasara lo mismo. (Ni yo me creo esa, ella fue tan única, que nadie podrá alcanzar mi corazón)

Ahora la que se enfurece soy yo, primero la amarro antes que se fije en otra y esa susodicha la hago cachitos; todavía no le doy el divorcio y ya anda pensando en una sustituta, le doy un pellizco, para que despierte de ese sueño fantasioso y que entienda mientras yo exista, eso jamás sucederá.

-¡Auch, eso me dolió!

-Pues vas a sufrir más, si le sigues con eso de encontrar a alguien, ¡infiel!; ya veré como le hago para que me perdones, no me interesa el precio, que tenga que pagar y no lo estoy diciendo monetariamente, que esa estupidez ya la deje atrás; voy a recuperarte y volverte a conquistar.

Estampo ese juramento, con un beso en sus deliciosos labios, pero como me lo robe, enseguida me escondo bajo las cobijas, para no sentir su recriminación, solo escucho su característico gruñido, cuando la tomó por sorpresa y la oigo que se dirige a la salida, pero antes de marcharse se gira y me habla.

-¡Bueno te lo clasifico como un siete! (Sale mi sonrisa traviesa, saboreando su cálido contacto)

Me quedo considerando su comentario, le pregunto qué significa eso, pero sigo debajo de las cobijas, creyendo que es una trampa suya, por lo que le hice.

-Casi siempre cuando me roban besos, no me sueltan por minutos, hasta saciarse completamente de mí, pero tú eres aún muy inocente, aunque te la dabas de la Barbie levanta pasiones. (Eso es mi desquite, por aprovechada, su punto débil son sus celos endemoniados)

La oigo reírse, hasta que entiendo el comentario, me quito la cobija echando lumbre, lo único que se me grabo, es que bastantes viejas resbalosas, se habían robados sus labios… Demonios estoy en una llamarada de coraje y también, porque si hubiera sabido, esa información desde antes, mi salvaje no saldría de aquí, sin su boca hinchada, de estar pegada en ella, para borrar cualquier rastro, de esas malditas…

**En la habitación de Mai, también se suscita una pelea, con una joven de ojos dorados.**

-¡Sal de mi recamara gata falsa!

-¡No, hasta que arreglemos, el malentendido!

Me indigno, por la posición caprichosa, que se pone esa mentirosa y por su atrevimiento al entrar aquí; la sujeto del brazo, para sacarla arrastras si es necesario, pero no logro moverla, ni medio milímetro en cambio ella, me toma de la cintura con gran facilidad y me arrincona en la pared, para mi coraje y nerviosismo, al percibir su aliento de frente.

-Sé que no debí ocultarte mi identidad, pero estoy bajo las órdenes, de la señorita Fujino, es mi gran deber estar al resguardo, de su seguridad, no puedo traicionar por nada del mundo su confianza, además caímos en la trampa de los Kuga.

-Espérate un segundo ahí, ¿cuál identidad tuya?, solo te recrimino, que no me hayas dicho, quién era Viola, ¿pero tú, de que me hablas?

Me suelta baja la vista y se sienta en mi cama, me murmura varias veces muy quedito, que me desespera, que le ordeno que me diga, de una vez si no quiere que me retire, aunque esta sea mi habitación.

-¡Me hice pasar por el primo de la señorita, soy la persona que no te caí bien y no le gustabas para nada! (lo digo lo más rápido posible, quizás así no me recriminara)

Le apunto con el dedo, casi temblándome al recordar a ese, encapuchado acosador, desafinado, que cocina espantoso y recita horrible, era la misma persona encantadora y dulce que me enamoro con su atención y dulzura.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma, gata más falsa que nunca! ¡Salte de mí recamara y no quiero, tenerte cerca en lo que me resta de vida!

Su semblante decayó por mi declaración, pero mi punto malo, es cuando estoy enojada, me pasó de largo eso ojos de gatito, tímido y tristes a punto de llorar.

"Mikoto va rumbo a la puerta derrota nuevamente, cuando sus tripas protestan, por su poca convicción, que hace que se gire de inmediato y corra, sobre su amada al tratar de convencerla otra vez, mientras Mai estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama, percibe que su gata se le viene encima, para caer las dos en algo muy suave y confortable, la pelirroja esta debajo de la ojos dorados, que la miran con determinación"

-¡Te amo, desde que probé tu comida, mis tripas no han dejado de protestar por ti!

-¡Eh!

-¡Te amo más, desde que me diste, ese postre de arándanos, que me encanto!

-¡Eh! ¡Eh!

-¡Y te sigo amando y te amare, aunque de viejita no te salgan las recetas y quemes la comida, por no recordar cuantos minutos, lleva la preparación!

-¿Es una declaración acaso?

La veo asentir fuertemente que me derrite, es la más original, declaración que me han dado; no considere que al aprender a cocinar, enamoraría a alguien, casi mis pretendientes y mis relaciones con diferentes mujeres, les puedo decir que ninguna, apreciaba el amor, que le tiene mi familia a la cocina, de en vez de apoyar mi segunda gran pasión, me la criticaban, alegando que una persona de mi posición, era degradante esclavizarme en preparar un platillo, que para eso existía personal; sin embargo la gatita, le agrada esa parte de mí.

-¿Te gusta mi comida Mikoto?

-¡No!

-¡Oh! ¡Yo creí! (Me decepcione en segundos)

-¡No me gusta, me encanta, es maravillosa como la mujer, que lo prepara!

Mi corazón comenzó arder cada segundo, sin darme cuenta tome su cuello y lo jale asía mí, para comenzarnos a besar desenfrenadamente, los besos cálidos quedaron atrás, en su momento los ocupe, para que me ayudaran a amortiguar, la angustia por Nat, sin embargo eso paso y esto está al nivel, del deseo de estar con ella, como jamás pensé tenerla por alguien, los minutos pasan y la ropa se hace estorbosa, sus manos suaves me rosan, cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi gatita es fuerte al sentir, sus manos en mi cadera descendiendo sin detenerse y no nos detuvimos en ningún momento…

"Natsuki se levanta aun de madrugada, checa su reloj y nota que son las cinco de la mañana, después de un baño relajante, termina su arreglo personal, decide ir con Mai y platicarle los acontecimientos que la aturden, pero quedo impactada con la escena que presencio"

-¡Pero qué demonios, está pasando aquí!

-¿Qué? (Escucho el grito de Nat y me despierto de ese descanso, placentero que tuve, sin embargo esos ojos esmeraldas, acusadores me indican que me cacho sobre mi gatita, que al girarme la observo dormir, plácidamente sobre mi pecho e ignorar el peligro, por cierta hermana protectora)

-¡Oye gato pulgoso, me haces el maldito favor de soltar a Mai, si no quieres que te enlate y te procese viva, por abusadora!

"Natsuki solo frunce el ceño furiosa, al ver a Mikoto encima, de la pelirroja desnuda completamente"

-¡Nat, quita esa cara, ya estoy muy grandecita para saber que hago!

-¡Me vale Mai, explícame que sucedió, solo hazlo para darle unos minutos de vida a esa!

-Nat, solo paso, me dijo la verdad y algunas cosas bonitas y me confeso, que ella era el encapuchado, que se hacía pasar por primo de tu ahora esposa.

"Natsuki se queda atónita, por la relevación de la pelirroja y recuerda un hecho algo olvidado, se va sobre la ojos dorados y la sacude fuertemente, que está al ser despertada, tenía una mala expresión, por su coraje por la agitación, sin saber de qué se trataba"

-¿Tu eres el encapuchado que me golpeo?

-Sí. (Suelta aun adormilada)

-¿No eres primo de Viola?

-No, solo soy su escolta.

-¡Uy, ahora si sacaste boleto! (No es su prima, la hare trisas)

-¡No quiero lastimarte nuevamente y ve regresa a tu recamara, que yo voy a cuidar bien de Mai! (Abrazando el cuerpo cálido, de mi pelirroja)

-¡Mañosa gata suelta a mi hermana!

**"Natsuki se va sobre Mikoto, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, es detenida de la oreja por Mai, que arrastraba una sábana, para no dejar descubierto su cuerpo"**

-¡Me duele, no seas bruta, déjame te defiendo de esa mentirosa!

-No puedes pelear y lo conoces muy bien, Youko te lo prohibió, así que déjame manejar esto a mi Nat.

-¡Es mi deber, no el tuyo, siempre lo he hecho, déjame le parto el alma, es una sinvergüenza, te hizo "eso" en la casa de tus padres!

-¡Hazlo de otra forma, pero que no sea que perjudique, tu bienestar entiendes! (No lo digo de mi gata, porque ella está muy saludable, demasiado bien, eso fue riquísimo, para cuando se vaya mi amiga, lo repetiré hasta saciarme)

-Está bien Mai, pero no puedes ser su novia, sin que yo esté de acuerdo. (Si no puedo golpearla, puedo hacerle pasar por la prueba, que Takumi y yo acordábamos para cualquier pretendiente, ya lo he realizado infinidad de veces y puedo decir con orgullo, que nadie la ha superado, todas son indignas ante mis ojos; ahora que tengo en mente al enano, siento que algo muy importante, se me está pasando, sin embargo no logro entender que es)

"Entra Viola y ve a su esposa, en plan de matar a su escolta, con la mirada fiera que le dedicaba"

-Ara, ara, no deberías interrumpirlas, están en su intimad. (Estas casi desnudas y mi lobita, es una inoportuna aquí)

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? (Me extraña su presencia)

-Es que escuche unos gritos y pensé que había entrado, un maleante a la mansión.

-¡Si creíste eso a qué demonios viniste! (enojada)

-¿Pero y que tal que pasa algo?

-¡Eso no importa Viola, tu seguridad es primero, ponte a pensar si hubiera, sido algo más peligroso, debes considerar que ahora, no eres solo tú, debes cuidarte por él bebe, eres una atrabancada! (Mas enojada)

-¡Ara, ara! ¿Me estas regañando?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-¡Muchos, estas queriendo decirme, que no se cuidar a nuestro hijo!

-¡Quieres que te mencione, todas las veces que te has excedido y solo en mi presencia, no sé qué otras cosas a mis espaldas, hayas hecho sin precaución!

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Claro que es verdad!

-¡Nunca pondría en riesgo a nuestro bebe!

-¡No importa, parece que tendré cuidarte, porque eres demasiado imperativa, solo que primero necesito sacar a esa, del cuarto de Mai!

"Viola al notar la furia de su rebelde, que quería pelearse con todo y su coaje era otro y no por su presencia, opta por socorrer a su escolta y sacar a su lobo posesivo, de la recamara de la pelirroja, antes que se calienten más el asunto"

**"La familia Fujino se instaló, en la mansión de los Tokiha, sin ni siquiera preguntar para irritación de Richard, al ver como un sequito de personal y mayordomos entraban como si nada y disponían o compraban, cosas sin su autorización, para amueblar su hogar"**

-¡Óigame Hayato no cree, que se está pasando, es un arrimado, no mi invitado! (Reclamaba el pelirrojo, al observar a los ojos rojos, acomodándose en su sillón)

-¡Eso tiene solución Richard, deme a mi Natsumoustro y nos vamos tranquilamente, usted dice! (Con la sonrisa maliciosa, que le salía al soltar su respuesta)

-¡No les voy a dar a mi hija!

-¡Entonces, empecemos a disfrutar nuestra dulce convivencia! (Mientras usaba el sillón reclinable, para su confort)

-¡Dile algo Satomi! (Renegaba su esposo, para que su mujer pusiera orden)

"Pero su esposa, no le presta ni la más mínima atención, por estar compitiendo con Naomi, haber quien ha visto más expresiones lindas de Natsuki"

-Mi Nat bailo conmigo, toda una fiesta de gala y me abrazo en todo momento. (Alardeaba la señora Fujino)

-¿Eso es todo?, pues déjame decirte que ya perdiste, mira esto. (Sacando un álbum familiar) esta es mi Nat cuando iba en la prepa, es muy bonita verdad, esta cuando le enseñamos a cocinar, jugar ajedrez y baloncesto, cuando gano su primer campeonato de Judo, está de su graduación, que me dices. (Se le ensanchaba el pecho de orgullo, por su rebelde)

-¡Eso es trampa, tú la conociste antes, eso no es justo! (Peleándose fieramente, por esa desventaja de tiempo; Naomi al ver que Satomi, voltea a hablarle a su esposo, para que la apoyara, es ese momento, de distracción de la ojos violeta, la peli ocre se roba un puño de fotos, brillándole los ojos, por la futura colección de su tierna Nat)

-¡A quién le importa eso, yo gano! (Al observar que su marido, esta aun con su disputa con el otro enemigo, se resigna y decide seguir ella sola)

-¡A si, con que esa tenemos! (Soy alguien muy competitivo, perder no está en mi vocabulario y voy a sacar mi as bajo la manga, mi lindo as) ¡Entonces mi Viola le va dar un hijo, supera eso Sato…mi san! (Le restriego con satisfacción esa noticia, tomando mi copa de vino y sonrió triunfalmente, por que gane gracias a mi adorado nieto)

-Eso es trampa, pero a niveles de la descaradez, si eso es logro de tu hija no túyo.

-No me interesa, yo gano.

-Eso se descalifica de la competición, además no sé cómo le hizo tu hija para conquistarla, si ella no hubiera parecido, mi Nat se hubiera casado con mi niña.

-Mi hija es preciosa, por eso se enamoró mi Nat de ella y ahora es parte de mi familia, date por vencida perdiste.

-Pues Mai es adorable y mi rebelde, siempre le hace caso en todo, así que desiste y dile a Viola que le dé el divorcio, para que se case con mi hija.

-Ay mujer, deberías darte cuenta, que alguien ya le robo el corazón a tu princesita y no es para alardear, pero es una joven muy fuerte, con bellos sentimientos. (Hay que echarle flores a Mikoto, que parece un fantasma en esta familia)

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? (Me quede en blanco por eso)

-¡No le haga caso Satomi, yo no la apruebo! (la ojos esmeralda sentencia)

"La fruta de la discordia, de las familias aparece, que hace que se detenga la discusión al ver a Natsuki, ayudando a sentar a Viola, por su dificultad por el embarazo y ella se recuesta cansada, por su desvelo, por casi no dormir al pensar en su bebe; mientras llega de la nada Nina y le da un vaso de agua, diciéndole el menú del día y que deseaba desayunar"

-Señorita Kuga entonces que decide, su mascota ya comió, solo falta su dueña. (Se queda impacta por verla, elegantemente vestida, era muy bella la salvaje)

-Pingüino hasta aquí te arrastraron, diablos pobre de ti, ¿te he causado, muchos problemas verdad?

"Nina tira el vaso de agua, por ser la primera vez que la ojos jade, le habla de forma cortes"

-¿Que te pasó?, supe que tu corazón era el dañado no el cerebro, ¡Señorita Fujino, le suplantaron otra identidad a la señorita Kuga, se está portando amable conmigo!

-Cálmate estoy bien, con un demonio quien los entiende, uno que se esfuerza en mantener, el genio quieto y ustedes me lo alebrestan; ah y déjame de decir Kuga, que desde este instante lo aborrezco.

-¿Entonces como, me refiero a usted?

-¡Kruguer!

-¡Kruguer! (Todos en la sala sueltan, con la duda rondando en cada, rincón de sus pensamientos)

"Natsuki suspira y voltea a ver al señor Hayato"

-¡Oiga anciano, le puede hablar al mono Kanzaki, quiero saber si me puede ayudar!

-¿Para qué lo ocupas Natsumounstro?

-Quiero desligarme del apellido Kuga, de una vez por todas y él es un gran abogado, por eso lo necesito.

"Todos se quedan callados, por la nueva información que soltó, ella desvía su mirada y se ve al espejo y se ve aun cansada, pero distingue que Mai va bajando las escaleras y se levanta para interceptarla, lejos de los oídos de las familias y comenzar hablar de Mikoto"

Posteriormente de lo que me dijo mi amiga y me diera su luz verde, con mi condición para que ande con esa gata; vamos al comedor juntas, para quedarnos con la boca abierta, al ver a todos que están sentados, en la inmensa mesa desayunando, que no recuerdo que fuera de ese tamaño, están sirviendo los alimentos los sirvientes, a los Fujino y Tokiha, que deberían estar en silencio, es lo que se supone, han de estar en santa paz, pero es lo último que hay.

-Hija y Natsuki, siéntense aquí, junto a tu familia. (Recalcaba Satomi, acomodando las sillas y sentándolas, antes que los demás dijeran algo)

-Eso es bajo. (Suelta Naomi, al observar a su hija y Mikoto ser dejadas de lado)

"Mientras unos hablan y comen tranquilamente, Viola posa sus ojos, en una enorme foto familiar en el centro del comedor, distinguiendo a su esposa muy joven y los pelirrojos, pero hay uno que no conoce, que le llama la curiosidad, al ver a su salvaje, que está a lado de ese joven, poniéndoles unos cuernos, cómicamente con sus manos"

-Ara, ara, no sabía que te tenías ese toque humorístico Natsuki. (Que linda se ve, nota mental robarme esa foto)

-¿Ah?

"Viola señala la foto y pregunta quién era el muchacho, al girarse la familia Fujino y observar el recuadro"

-Es el enano, Takumi Tokiha, el hermano menor de Mai. (Suelto con nostalgia)

-¿Donde esta? (Curiosa en conocer al joven, se ve que se llevan bastante bien)

-El falleció hace años. (Contesto fríamente, después de todo aun lo extraño)

"La señores Tokiha se les nubla la vista, al querer llorar su recuerdo, mientras Mai desvía la vista, al no poder ocultar sus lágrimas, Natsuki se levanta y los abraza fuertemente"

-No lloren él se pondrá triste si lo hacen, no me hagan quedar mal con el enano, se supone que soy su sustito.

"Mikoto quería ir a consolar enseguida a su pelirroja, sin embargo es detenida por Naomi, negando con la cabeza, al percibir que ese momento, era solo para ellos; Viola entiende al fin, ese lazo irrompible, que tienen esas dos, lo que sus celos cegados, no logro captar, ahora está enfrente de sus ojos, que esa amistad, era una hermandad sin precedentes, por eso se cuidaban de todo"

**"Posteriormente al desayuno familiar, Viola decide hacer una visita, muy importante, pero Natsuki se da cuenta de dicha salida"**

-Ara, ara, porque mi salvaje se subió al auto, puedo manejar muy bien, una linda mujer me enseño, muchas cosas ¿acaso vienes a realimentar, lo que aprendí? (Mi mano viaja sobre su rodilla, era una de mis tácticas favoritas, cuando éramos novias)

-¿A dónde vamos? (Quitando esa traviesa mano, que quería subir más de lo debido)

-¡Ellas creen que estoy muerta! (Me pongo seria)

-¿Quiénes?

-Mis amigas.

He pasado por mucho, es por eso se me había pasado mis compañeras Harada y Miyu, no sé cómo van a tomar la verdad, ellas también les omití el hecho, de mi procedencia e identidad, solo espero que no lo tomen como mi rebelde…

Voy llegando a los dormitorios de la universidad y se me hace nostálgico todo, hace meses que no vengo por aquí, el recorrido es igual, hasta cuando me estaciono, detallo la banca donde mi salvaje, me esperaba pacientemente que me enamoraba.

-¡Natsuki! (Me giro para verla de frente y me recargo en el asiento, para contemplarla plenamente)

-Mmm. (Demonios esa mirada intensa, me está poniendo muy nerviosa, concéntrate en otra cosa, ve esa mariposa que está en el retrovisor, como si tu vida dependiera de ello, hazlo o terminare haciendo, en este auto lo que meses atrás deje inconcluso)

-¡Te amo! (Se lo diré hasta que ella lo acepte, de nuevo mis sentimientos)

Sigue igual no me contesta nada, solo voltea molesta a otra parte, sin ni siquiera prestarme atención, pero que se la va hacer, cometí un error fatal, tendré que soportar hasta que ella me perdone.

Nos bajamos y recorremos todo el lugar, con la vigilancia extenuante de Nao y Arika; vemos que muchos van saliendo, de sus clases y reconocen a mi Natsuki; la pelirroja se acerca más, con su compañera al creer un potencial peligro, esas salieron peor que Mikoto, hablando de mi escolta, le estoy dando días libres, para que reconquiste a su amor, que la está teniendo muy difícil, por cierta hermana sobreprotectora, que estoy descubriendo esa faceta a mi salvaje…

"Los alumnos de la universidad, se quedan embobados, por cierta joven de ojos rojos, pero notando al lobo descuartizador, se quedan observando de lejos, Takeda la reconoce a la distancia y empiezan a musitar con sus compañeras"

-Es Kuga, no pensé volverla a ver nunca y viene muy bien acompañada. (Detallando la belleza de la peli ocre)

-Takeda deja las cosas por la paz, no le podrás ganar resígnate.

-¿Quien dice que me voy a pelear?, vean los que mi experiencia, ha logrado en este tiempo.

"Sus compañeras no creen, que pueda haber alguien tan idiota y ciego y no ver, que va meterse en un lio gordo, así que solo lo observan de lejos y no piensan en seguirle el juego, suficiente tuvieron con Tomoe, para acompañar a otro esquizofrénico"

-¿Cómo estas Kuga? ¡Pero que pregunta tan tonta, por lo visto muy bien y quien no con esa mujer, tan atractiva como esposa!

-Piérdete idiota, no vengo a ver animales con déficit, de obedecer órdenes.

-Que simpática, pero tan siquiera yo soy un animal, pero tú solo eres un objeto, porque te compraron al mejor postor, por la dama aquí presente y veo que ella ya se cobró su inversión muy bien.

"Apuntando Takeda al vientre de Viola, mofándose al ver a su enemiga, siendo sometida por alguien superior y verla humillado, públicamente hace unos meses, al ser una simple transacción"

-¡Oigan noten como ha caído la grandiosa Kuga, su orgullo ha sido aplastado, tanto es así que no le importo haberse vendido y tener un hijo solo por dinero, pobre de ese inocente criatura, tenerte de madre, debe ser un suplicio!

"Ante la declaración de Takeda, nadie se burla, los alumnos solo bajan la vista, para que no los relacionen con su compañero, temiendo por la ira de la familia Fujino, si fueron sometidos los Kuga, como el rumor fuerte que recorre las altas esferas, no quieren ni imaginar que les harían a ellos"

Sé que yo tengo la culpa de esto, de que yo sea participe de la humillación, tan terrible que le hice frente a ese altar, pero es algo que tendré que lidiar, sin embargo me indigna que Takeda, este usando nuestro hijo, para hacer enojar a mi esposa, lo peor es que lo consiguió, sus ojos verde esmeralda se ve la sed de sangre, que le recorre al querer, quebrarles hasta el último hueso, al imprudente este.

-¡Retracte insecto!

-¡Si no que! (La reto, quiero verla desquiciada de ira en mi contra)

-¡Con mi hija, nadie se mete escoria!

-Natsuki, no lo hagas.

-Viola, déjame partirle la cara.

Levanto mi mano, en señal que quiero aquí a Nao y Arika, para detener cualquier incidente, mientras observo como esos dos, están a punto de golpearse e inconscientemente, sujeto del brazo a mi salvaje.

-Tu pobretona debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba, al verte que eres una sumisa Kuga, ve hasta esta mujer, sujetándote del brazo te detiene, si antes hacían eso ardía Troya, si lo sabré yo. (Recordando que por esa acción, fue a parar al hospital)

Eso me desconcierta también, mi rebelde no está perdiendo el control ni nada parecido, su actitud es indiferente al aun tener mi agarre, no sé qué está pasando.

-¿Que sucede ricachona? (Notando la furia otra vez de mi protegida, recordatorio comprarle bolsitas de té, para apaciguarla)

-¡Aléjenlo! (Señalo a Takeda, para que no siga con sus provocaciones)

-Ustedes no lo toquen, yo quiero hacerlo pedazos. (Claro después que Viola, deje respirar mi brazo, de esa inmovilización)

-¡Conque lo harás suicida, con arañazos! (Acaso estará idiota, si se le nota aun la fragilidad, esta como le gusta el relajo y sentirse invencible)

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que debes cuidarte o vas a dejar huérfano a tu hijo y déjame decirte, que no es nada agradable quedar sin padres, solo y desamparado.

-¡…!

-No pongas esa expresión, solo que acabo de proyectarme, soy un ser, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, que mi protegida sea una insensible y despiadada y no me comprenda, harás mi corazón, derramar lágrimas de sangre. (Veo al niño mamila, que debo alejar, sin embargo esa expresión me hace detestarlo, se cree superior por tener dinero, esos son los que más odio, así que lo educare a mi estilo reformatorio, que aprendí en las calles)

Mientras la pelirroja, soltaba todo sus sentimientos, de una manera como decirlo, poco sentimental golpeaba a Takeda, con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras el susodicho pedía clemencia y esta al oírlo, le pegaba más, dejando en duda, esa sensibilidad de la que alardeaba; entretanto mi esposa seguía, con la mueca de incredulidad, por su escolta.

-¿Oye Viola, de dónde demonios se le ocurrió, que esa desequilibrada mental, sería mi protección? (La pelirroja, salió peor que yo)

Nao no me dejo explicarle, porque mi padre lo decidió, porque al terminar de hacer trisas, al incauto se paró enfrente de nosotras.

-Porque a mí no me intimidas, con esa mascara de frialdad suicida. (Somos parecidas pero a la vez no, ya se ira acostumbrando a mi personalidad)

"Los estudiantes se quedan, muy asustados por la pelirroja, pero extrañados que Kuga, no haya peleado como siempre lo hacía, quizás lo que quedo de Takeda, tenía razón y esa espectacular mujer, la había sometido, quedando más admirados por la peli ocre, saliéndosele el corazón de emoción; sin embargo Harada y Miyu, se habrían paso algo desilusionadas, al creer que Natsuki, había olvidado a su amiga tan rápidamente"

-¿Natsuki como estas? (Saludan secamente, Harada y Miyu)

-Estoy, es mucho que decir. (Uy están enojadas, las inseparables de Shizuru)

Al ver a mis amigas, quería darles un abrazo, pero su mirada molesta, detuvo enseguida cualquier intención; mi salvaje nos indica, la área verde del lugar y dirigirnos ahí, para que me siente, durante el despliegue de atenciones, que me daba mi esposa, para mi comodidad, las miradas indignadas de Harada y Miyu me bombardeaban.

-Debes ser muy feliz Natsuki, pensé que solo te casabas, por quererle dar una lección a tu familia, por lo que le causaron a nuestra Shizuru.

-Harada no es lo que parece. (Entiendo que este molesta, le conté mis intenciones, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo, bueno nadie lo estuvo)

-¡Ella está embarazada, que clase de lección es esa! (Maldición me dan ganas, de patear a Natsuki)

Veo que Miyu trata de calmar a Harada, pero no lo logra, sus reclamos son llenos de ira, con lágrimas en sus ojos, hasta que me levanto y la encaro.

-¡Ella no traiciono a Shizuru! (Les digo a mis amigas)

-¡Tú siéntate y no te metas si no sabes! (Harada molesta, por la intervención de la peli ocre)

-Lo sé, solo cálmate para contarte, lo que sucede.

-¡No quiero tu explicación y menos de ti, que está usurpando el lugar de Shizuru, ella debió ser la esposa de Natsuki no tú, ella tendría que darle un hijo no tú, lo entiendes!

Está muy airada, esa actitud no se la conocía Harada, ella siempre tan jovial, ahora arremete al creerme su enemiga y Miyu está peor, no dirá nada pero su expresión tranquila, es lo menos que le encuentro, estas son las amigas que deje atrás, por mi venganza; bajo la vista avergonzada.

-¡Soy Shizuru!

Levanto la vista, determinada y lo digo más alto, que los alumnos que estaban, aún espiándonos se les cae la mandíbula, al creer que escucharon mal.

-¡Yo soy Shizuru!

Grito para que todos me oigan, los que se burlaron de mí, se les miraba miedo en el rostro y comenzaron a desaparecer, como cobardes que son, solo cuando me miraron desvalida, se hacían los valientes, los demás me detallaban, al querer verme más, al no creer mi identidad.

-¡Déjate de estarte burlando de mi amiga, ella está muerta!

-¡Ara, ara, mis amigas no me reconocen, pues entonces déjame decirte Harada, que escondes en el colchón de tu cama, unas interesantes tarjetitas muy picaronas!

Se sonroja de inmediato, si ese el punto débil de mi amiga, ahora volteo con Miyu.

-Y tú, te gusta leer a morir, pero tienes una manía a ciertos fetiches sadomasoquistas, que dejan mucho que desear.

Otra que cae, se me quedan viendo como no creyendo, después de minutos, les explique y su reacción normal fue de molestia, aunque sé que tardare en contentarlas, será más fácil que con mi lobito; comienzan a bombardearme, de mi embarazo de como sucedió.

-Ara, ara, mi Natsuki es muy buena, solo ocupo una vez y lo hizo, duramos toda una noche, es muy resistente no quería darme tregua, pero desde ese día no ha querido tocarme, ¿Cómo revivo la chispa de la pasión y reanudar mi intimidad, con mi esposa Harada? (Sacando mi celular y apuntar sus métodos)

-¡Viola, que demonios le estas contando, eso es privado y déjale de consultarle "eso" a tus amigas! (Roja y avergonzada es poco, lo que siento en este momento)

-Di más, eso es interesante, no le hagas caso a Natsuki. (Harada árida, de más información de esa clase)

Mi rebelde se retira a una distancia prudencial, para que no la siga avergonzando y me pongo seria, tomando de las manos a Miyu y contarle, de una de las personas que estuvo, detrás de toda esta pantomima, tenía que saberlo, si aun después de esto, ella sigue con Alyssa esa es su decisión.

**"Natsuki se recuesta en un árbol, vigilando a la ojos rojos, pero alguien se le acerca, la persona que la sorprende, era una jovencita, su edad era de unos diecisiete años, pero vestía muy bien y desprendía, ese aire de realeza y con ese pelo lila, le quedaba el toque perfecto"**

-Señora Fujino. (Diciéndolo con mucho respeto, la joven pelo lila)

-A Natsuki, no le gusta que le digan así Mashiro, ¿verdad Nao? (Con una postura, con sus manos en la cabeza, de manera despreocupada, contestaba Arika)

"La pelirroja no hace caso, cansada de las peleas infantiles, de esas dos"

-¡A ti quién demonios te pregunto hormiga irrespetuosa, debes tener el protocolo, con la esposa de la señorita Viola, no esas confianzas de decirle Natsuki! (Señalando su falta)

-Pues te estoy informando, para que no te equivoques, deberías agradecerme. (Pero a Natsuki no le importa, que le hable de ese modo, no sé cuál es el problema de Mashiro en mi contra)

-¿Que voy agradecerte?, que por tu causa, se me designo a la vigilancia de las empresas y tú te quedaste como la escolta, del bebe Fujino, ese era mi puesto hasta que llegaste hormiga encimosa.

Estas jovencitas están peleándose, hasta que la pelirroja se las surte, me rio intensamente hasta que me doy cuenta, que la mocosa pequeña, va ser la encargada de la seguridad, de mi preciado tesoro.

-¿Eres buena, hormiga? (Pregunta Natsuki muy atenta y analizando la joven)

-Es excelente suicida, Arika es muy fuerte y noble, con ella encargada de tu hijo, no le pasara nada.

-Pero yo soy la mejor estratega, no nada más la fuerza bruta, se necesita, por eso venía con usted para que haga recapacitar al señor Hayato. (Mashiro se interpone ante Nao, dando su argumento)

-¿Tanto ansias la protección de mi hija?

Esta asiente desesperada, que me impacta estas muchachas, bueno yo no le veo ningún, inconveniente que ella se otra escolta.

-Muy bien, tu nombre es Mashiro verdad.

-Si señorita Natsuki.

-Le pediré al anciano, que te designe junto a la hormiga, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Yo puedo sola señorita!

-¿Quieres ser la escolta sí o no?

-¡Si… pero!

-Pero nada, se una buena compañera, de la hormiga.

-¡Porque debo serlo es una pesada, parece una niña, no tiene modales, no tiene respeto al espacio individual, es terca!

-Oh así que Mashiro, le gusta la hormiga y mucho.

-¡Que, señorita acaso no me escucho, me cae mal esa malcriada!

-Eso mismo decía de esa mujer, que me caí mal (Señalando a Viola) mírame ahora casada y con hijo en camino.

Creo que traume a la jovencita, que se me tiro a reclamar según ella con refinamiento, entretanto la hormiga, solo se le miraba un signo de interrogación, no entendiendo nada, esa Arika si es despistada, la va tener muy difícil Mashiro, cuando acepte sus sentimientos…

Ahora debo pensar, cómo voy hacerle la prueba a esa gata lujuriosa, mañana comenzare con mi ataque sorpresa y vamos a ver, cuánto queda de esa Mikoto…

**Una semana después…**

"Mai espía a Natsuki junto a Viola, en un restaurant cerca de la mansión, hoy iba ser el momento en que, Mikoto recibiría la prueba de fuego, de la hermana posesiva de la pelirroja"

-Esto siempre comienza y termina así, las trae a un sitio bonito, para comenzar con su táctica, de descreditar a los que dicen amarme… La prueba de la fidelidad (Lo dice con una triste sonrisa, al recordar que nadie paso la primera fase)

-Ara, ara, no te pongas así Mai, conozco desde la infancia a Mikoto, te puedo asegurar que ella lo superara todo, solo estamos aquí, para controlar a mi salvaje, para que no despelleje a mi escolta.

"Natsuki trae un vestido muy bello, que sorprendió a Viola, al momento de verla, sus hormonas pedían urgentemente, quitárselo de un tirón y disfrutar, el dulce manjar debajo de ese escotada pieza, Mai cierra la boca de la peli ocre, pero solo puede con ella, al ver que todos los clientes, suspiraban a cada paso que daba"

-¡Me esperaste mucho gatita! (Casi vomito al soltarlo de forma coqueta, sin embargo me lo aguanto)

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Natsuki? (Esto es de miedo, si antes no me asusto, ahora lo está logrando de forma alarmante, al ver cómo me pestañea sin parar; mejor tomo el menú rápidamente, antes que me den arracadas)

-¡Te gusto algo o quieres, llegar al postre pri…mero, mi adorada Mikoto! (Esto es horrible, antes me parecía gracioso, por la mirada embobadas que me comían)

-Quiero comer esto. (Señalo lo primero a la mesera, que esta flechada por la salvaje, que no me hace caso para nada y le pregunta, todo a ella y pasarme de largo groseramente, llamo a otra persona, que me atienda y para mi desgracia pasa lo mismo, teniendo que esperar más de una hora, con esta idiotez; si no fuera que ocupo su aprobación, para tener un noviazgo con mi amada, cláusula que ella lo puso como obligatorio, no estaría soportando esto)

-Celosa gatita, me disculpo es que llamo mucho la atención, pero no te preocupes, la única que me importa, en este momento eres tú. (Si freírte por tocar a Mai, sin mi consentimiento; demonios como odio actuar de esta forma, maldito enano que se le ocurrió esto, aprovechándose de mi pura inocencia, a quien engaño se aprovechó, porque perdí una apuesta, diablos, aunque no esté aquí, tengo que cumplirla)

"Viola comienza a formársele, una aura maligna al ver que le coqueteaban, descaradamente a su esposa, aunque estando en la otra punta del restaurant, ella junto a Mai, recibían cuanta citas sin parar, que los mandaban muy lejos en segundos, furiosas al tapar su visibilidad a ciertas jóvenes, que platicaban muy amenamente"

-Natsuki, me gusta Mai, quiero que sea mi novia y posteriormente mi esposa, sé que ocupo tu aprobación, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-¿Oh, estas segura de eso? (Bueno me voy a saltar, estas idiotez e iré a la culminación, esto ya me fastidio, a ver si la pasa)

-Sí, la amo… (Al terminar mi frase, la salvaje hizo un movimiento inesperado, se movió muy rápido y tomo mi blusa obligándome a que estuviera cerca de ella, pensé que me golpearía)

-¡…! (Esto es por ti Mai, no pienses nada Natsuki, respira profundo, haz de cuenta que es Duran, si es mi fiel compañero e inseparable Duran, espero que mi auto convencimiento funcione)

"Viola observa lo que sucede y el vaso que trae en la mano, cae por la conmoción que recibió, la pelirroja solo niega con la cabeza, pero atenta por la reacción de los ojos dorados; un beso une a Mikoto junto a Natsuki, que es separado bruscamente por la mayor"

-¡Que porquerías me hiciste! (Tomando la primera servilleta y limpiándose paranoicamente, agarra una copa de vino y la bebe al tratar de pasar ese trago amargo y traumador)

-Te gusto, deja a Mai y podrás salir conmigo. (Sale mi voz robótica, sabiéndome el dialogo de memoria, estoy como una estatua de arena, siendo desmoronada por esa acción) ¿Quieres que lo vuelva hacer?

-Me vuelves a besar y te juro que no me importara, que seas parte de la familia Fujino y que estés convaleciente aun, te golpeare hasta que me canse.

-Mikoto. (Su mirada es diferente a esas mujeres, que al instante de soltarles, esa trampa caía sin ni siquiera pensarlo, dejando a mi amiga destrozada en el proceso, pero aún falta otra prueba que me acabo de inventar, para finalizar esto)

-¡Nada de Mikoto, eres una abusadora de lo peor, solo Mai puede tocarme! (Reniega la de ojos dorados, casi con lágrimas, porque no se le pasa esa imagen, de la salvaje con esa escena censurada)

**"Natsuki se disculpa y se lleva a Mikoto aun lugar lejos, para finalizar su cometido, seguidas nuevamente; la peli ocre no muy contenta con lo que observo; llegan a un edificio abandonado, muy conocido por amabas chicas"**

-Ara, ara, aquí es donde procreamos a nuestra hija. (Suelta picarona, olvidándose temporalmente de su furia)

-Después me cuentas con detalle; parece que aquí terminara el encuentro. (La ojo violeta atenta a su gatita y feliz, que haya pasado la prueba de fidelidad)

Sé que con Mikoto, no podre usar las demás tácticas mañosas, para que engañe a Mai o le mienta, esta prueba es para asustarla por atrevida.

-¡Gata pulgosa, no te dejare ser parte de mi familia fácilmente, no puedo fiarme de ti!

Me voy sobre de Mikoto comenzando con golpes, que ella solo se mueve, mirándome como si fuera una tortuga, por lo lenta que soy, diablos me detengo y respiro profundamente.

-¡Si me dejas inconsciente, te dejare ser la novia de mi hermana! (Lo sé solo es mi orgullo el que habla, Youko me dijo que estaré muy bien, pero en unos meses, para ser más exactos, cuando nazca mi cachorrita, pero que se le puede hacer, tendré que dar todo lo que tengo)

Ahora aprieto mi puño y me voy sobre de ella, sé que lo esquivara fácilmente, pero la distraeré para darle una de mis tremendas patadas, sin embargo Mikoto no se mueve para nada, recibiendo mi golpe varias veces.

-¡Qué demonios te sucede, no me tengas lastima gata, no te atrevas a subestimarme fácilmente, porque en unos meses te hago caldo!

-No voy a golpearte, eres la hermana de Mai, sé que lo que realizas, es para protegerla de que la engañen, no puedo tocarte porque eres una excelente persona, algo cabeza dura, pero aun así muy noble.

La pretendiente de mi hermana, inclina su rostro mostrándome, humildad en sus acciones, solo en películas de los orientales, había visto ese gesto, mientras no me salga que quiere abrirse, con un cuchillo el vientre, como ese seppuku, todo bien.

-No conocí a Takumi Tokiha por eso me dirijo a ti; ¡Juro honrar a tu hermana, el resto de mi vida, la valorare como la joya más preciosa, cuidare y alimentare nuestro amor, solo te pido que me des el honor, de ser parte de tu familia!

Ok creo que tanto formalismo, no fue hecho para mí, así que solo rasco mi cabeza confundida, pues qué más da, es la mujer que me ha soportado, todas mis peladeces y sin soltarme un golpe, por más merecido que lo tenga.

-¡Está bien tu ganas, no obstante escúchame bien Mikoto Minagi, si alguna vez, te atreves a burlarte de mi hermana, date por muerta!

Al instante de sentenciarle mi amenaza, sale de la nada mi amiga y le da en beso apasionado a su ahora oficial novia, porque ya lo aprobé; demonios desbordan mucho amor, me despido de ellas… bueno enano parece que ya tenemos una cuñada oficial y digna, al parecer algo exagerada con el honor, pero buena mujer.

De repente noto a Viola, en la puerta del edificio viejo muy enojada, haciéndome la pregunta como llego aquí, no me digas que me siguió; por mas separadas que estemos, creo que tendré unos problemas.

-¡Viola que te he dicho de cuidarte, este sitio es peligroso!

-¡Natsuki, que te he dicho de ser infiel!

Parece que para ella, ya perdí la pelea.

-Ni te fijes, eso fue un asco, tendré que desinfectar mi boca, diablos que beso tan mas asqueroso, porque me lo tuviste que recordar.

Me dirijo al edificio viejo a mi departamento, buscando desesperada pasta de dientes, enjuagándome varias veces.

-¿Con cuantas? (Le digo furiosa al recordar ese beso, aunque tosco, ese contacto nadie me lo quita de la mente)

-¿Qué cosa Viola?

-¡Que cuantas mujeres te has besado!

Casi me rio, pero mi vida corre peligro si lo llego hacer, sus cambios de humor son como decirlo, algo escalofriantes por el embarazo.

-No me acuerdo, no es como si las estuviera contando. (Ninguna vale la pena recordar, solo mi monja tiene significado y valor)

Muy mala respuesta, me ve furiosa, lo sé no debería estarla provocando, es que es tan cómico verla hacer eso gestos, claro antes de quererme, matar con su fuerte mirada.

-¡Yo solo te he besado a ti!

-¡…!

-¿Quizás eso necesito, practicar con alguien más? (Eso ni soñarlo)

Ahí tiro el cepillo de dientes y se me acaba la risa, quedándome en el baño celosa, aplastando mi mano furiosa, tratando de volver a mi estado, indiferente lo más rápido posible, salgo del baño y nos miramos intensamente.

-Es buena idea Viola, solo te pido de favor, que lo hagas después de que nazca mi Shizuru. (Por más que me esforcé, mi indiferencia se va al demonio, cuando saltan mis celos)

-Lo hare; dicen que hay que besar muchos sapos, para encontrar a tu persona ideal y solo lo he hecho con una mujer, necesito experiencia. (El enojo habla)

-Mmm, si es posible; yo fui tu primer sapo, pero con la diferencia, que jamás me convertí en tu princesa, esos cuentos son unos estafadores de lo peor, ¿no lo crees así? te venden, el amor tan cursimente; ¿Cómo será tu amor Viola, solo tengo curiosidad, de quien tratara con mi tesoro? (Si como no, que curiosidad ni que ocho cuartos, solo en considerarlo me dan unas ansias, de volver a mi vandalismo y chocar cual auto se me ponga enfrente)

-Sera alguien amable, que me ame, sea gentil, bondadosa, que este siempre conmigo hasta mi último respiro, aunque sea una rebelde, no me importara. (Sus ojos esmeraldas brillan ante mí, por describirla a ella plenamente, jamás te voy a cambiar)

-Es difícil, tus requerimientos, búscala bien y cuando la halles, no metas la pata con tus celos y desconfianza. (Bajándome las ansias vandálicas en segundos y brincando internamente, porque aún sigo ganando)

-¿Y tú, que clase de mujer buscaras? (Arde mi cuerpo, con cada cuestionamiento)

-Eso no lo sé, quizás cuando la vea me caerá mal, su presencia será molesta, pero con el tiempo su sinceridad, me ira atrapando hasta caer en su red, sin darme cuenta estaré en sus pies completamente. (El aire se vuelve denso, nuestra respiración se siente pesada)

-Eso también es muy difícil, si la llegas encontrar, no seas tan dura con ella, sus celos podrán ser exorbítales, sin embargo eso no quiere decir, que no te amé. (Tomo su mano y la beso)

-Viola. (Tiemblo al contacto)

Me tapa mis labios y se acurruca a mi lado, entre en medio de este inmenso mar de emociones, que vuelven a controlarme, siempre es de este modo, con ella cae siempre mis barreras.

-¿Te caigo mal, mi salvaje?

-Si.

-¡Es un buen inicio para mí!

Nos recostamos y me quedo maravillada, con su dulce mirada rojiza, acaricio su pelo sedoso que se desliza por mis manos y la abrazo fuertemente, dejándome vencer ante esta mujer, que siempre poseyó mi voluntad.

-Sabes cuánto demonios te extrañe, me sentí que mi vida dejo de tener significado, al creer que habías muerto, lo peor es que me sentí miserable por la culpabilidad… Diablos se supone que no debo decirte esto, pero no puedo callarlo, debería odiarte, sin embargo nunca lo hare…

-Te amo Natsuki, te amo tanto. ¿Tú aún me amas?

-Aunque quiero negarlo, pero es imposible te amo, aunque seas una rencorosa vengativa, porque si acepte lo bueno, tengo que aceptar ese lado obscuro, que me saca de quicio.

-Natsuki te juro que hare todo, lo posible por borrar esa cicatriz, que yo misma cause, solo se paciente amor.

-Eres una idiota y tonta, pero aun así te quiero, eres mi monja y mi Viola a la vez…

Comienzo a besarla, al aceptar por fin, que las dos son las mismas personas, quiero saborear sus labios, para redescubrir, lo que es estar en sus brazos, tantear con cuidado su cuerpo y rostro, que la llama del cariño y la pasión, resurja en nuestros corazones y cuerpos completamente, tenemos un camino que recorrer y sanar nuestras heridas juntas…

**Tres meses después…**

Todo ha sucedido algo rápido y sin precedentes, he regresado a Japón, Mai con su familia está aquí también, bueno es que muy pronto celebraremos su boda, ese gata es muy rápida, sin embargo lo que me tiene nerviosa, es que entramos en la semana, donde podrá ser el parto de Viola, en cualquier momento, así que estoy hiperventilando todo el tiempo.

-Cálmate Nat, me estresas, esos movimientos son exagerados. (Hay mi amiga, parece trompo de un lado a otro)

-Estoy muy relajada, ¿verdad pingüino?

-Que paso, con que ya no me llamaría de ese modo, recuerde desde que entro a clases, con miss Maria se lo prohibió, porque es vulgar.

-A mi esa vieja, no me tiene que decir que hacer, Nao di algo que a ti también, te tortura esa anciana rascarrabias.

-No me metas, que la última vez me castigaron por tu culpa. (Esa miss señora, de la tercera edad es de temer)

-¡Cobarde!

-A mucha honra, que trabajo me cuesta hacerlo, además también por tu causa, tengo que estudiar contigo, soy tu escolta, no tu abogada.

-Agradéceme después, que te quiten lo analfabestia, sin embargo tu escogiste la carrera esa, yo no te obligue.

Nao me ve feo pero me vale, el pingüino me señala la puerta del consultorio, que se montó en la mansión y veo a mi mujer caminar con dificultad, voy enseguida a socorrerla.

-Amor, ¿qué te dijeron Youko y Midori? (Acariciando su vientre con cariño)

-Que va llegar en una semana, nuestra Shizuru. (Fatigada pero feliz, que todo vaya bien)

-Si mi nietecita, nacerá en esa fecha; mi Natsumounstro, lleva a mi princesa a descansar.

No me lo dicen dos veces, se apoya en mi brazo hasta, llegar a la habitación.

-¿Cómo están tus pies Viola, aun te duelen por lo hinchado? (Es lo que se queja todos los días)

-Ya te dijeron que es normal, mi salvaje ven debes dormir, hace semanas que no lo haces, estas muy nerviosa, Shizuru está muy tranquila, deja la exageración que con mi padre es suficiente.

Bueno ya viendo que esta confortable, me recuesto a su lado, que en menos de lo que espere quede profundamente dormida, por lo exhausta que estoy…

Unas horas después…

-Natsuki… Despierta… Mi salvaje… (Esto debe ser una broma)

-Mmm, déjame dormir cinco minutos más, te juro que si entregue la tarea, es una bruja miss Maria, regrésenme al megáfono, Reito ese negocio es bueno acéptalo.

-¡Ahh, Natsuki levántate rápido! (Empujo a mi rebelde, porque no despierta)

Al oír el grito y movimiento de mi esposa, brinco como resorte de la cama.

-¡Que sucede monja, me asustaste!

-Rompi… Ah…

-Que rompiste, si es una pesadilla de cuando eras pequeña, ese suceso cuéntaselo al anciano, él tiene la culpa. (Perdóneme anciano, pero su hija da miedo cuando se enoja)

-No digas idioteces, que se me rompío la fuente.

-¡Que!

-¡Ya va nacer, apúrate llama a la doctoras!

-¡Que!

-¡Natsuki, si vuelves a decir esa palabra, te juro que te la hare tragar! (Se la sentencio, con mi voz de ultratumba)

-Pero me dijiste que nacería en una semana.

-Eso se lo reclamas a nuestra hija, que parece que es igual que su madre, que no le gusta que le digan que hacer.

Me voy al pasillo de la mansión y les grito a todos que despierten, enseguida vienen, la llevamos a una habitación que fue equipada con todo, para el parto.

-Respira profundo amor, sopla así, ahora exhala.

-Viola esos ejercicios son para ti, no para Nat.

-Pero obsérvala Mai como esta, está apunto de desmayarse y todavía no comienzan. (Más le vale, que no me deje sola en esto)

"Natsuki suda a mares, entretanto el señor Hayato es controlado por su esposa, que parecía peor que su hija con los síntomas"

Trago saliva al ver a Youko y Midori e ingresarme con mi esposa, donde será el parto de mi monja, lo sé qué de monja no lo queda nada, pero se lo digo de cariño.

-¡Solo resiste un poco Viola, aquí estoy contigo!

-¡Ah, me duele mucho Natsuki!

-¡Puje señorita Viola! (Le dicen las doctoras)

Mi Viola me apretuja mi mano fuertemente, al estar haciendo esfuerzo, debo ser fuerte y no quedar inconsciente, por la escena tan fuerte que veo, estoy temblando, pero no suelto su mano, para nada.

-Tu puedes amor, puja mi monja, es fácil hazle así. (Queriéndole echar porras, pero no me salen)

-Te juro mi salvaje, que te hare pasar por esto, para que no se te vuelva ocurrir, decir que es fácil. (De donde saco que es sencillo, si esto me duele como si me estuvieran partiendo, demonios) ¡Tú le darás, hermanos a nuestra hija no yo!

Yo niego con la cabeza con miedo, ella si sabe amenazarme, pensando que no tiene nada, de malo ser hijo único, se lo compensara a mi niña con una mascota, ese será su hermanito, es por la seguridad de su madre asustadiza, he dicho.

-¡Ya casi señorita Viola, estamos viendo la cabecita, solo un último esfuerzo! (Youko junto a Midori, checaban todo con atención)

Escucho el último grito de mi esposa, enseguida de un llanto ensordecedor que nos inunda, mi corazón se acelera como loco, mi pecho arde a morir, la ansiedad está presente, lagrimas surcan nuestros rostros de dicha, Midori trae él bebe en sus brazos, después de ver si se encontraba bien.

-¡Felicidades aquí tienes a su hija, con una salud envidiable!

La depositan en los brazos de Viola, con mucho cuidado y ella la destapa, para verla.

-Natsuki, ven acércate, mira tiene tú mismo tono de cabello y facciones. (Le digo a mi esposa, que parece hipnotizada, atrás de Youko, esto es mil veces más cálido, que me lo describió mi madre, valió la pena ese dolor infernal, con tal de verla aquí, junto a nosotras)

Al acercarme la comienzo acariciar con miedo, su piel suave de porcelana, me provoca tocarla más delicadamente, mi dedo recorre su lindo rostro, su escaso cabello cobalto, al verlo me hace respirar orgullosa, me derritió por completo al vislumbrarla, que mi cachorrita bosteza tan dulcemente, sus labios rosáceos son tan pequeños, que la plenitud me llena, cuando abre lentamente sus parpados, eh ahí que me hacen, quererla más si se puede, sus bellos ojos, son de un rojizo profundo, como mi amada esposa.

-¡Shizuru Kruger Fujino, es un gusto conocerte, mi hermoso tesoro! (Y suelto con lágrimas, el nombre de mi hija, porque al fin tengo mi propia familia)


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno y ahora comenzar la despedida **"Música de las golondrinas XD"** Yuri Lover… bueno a ver si sucede algo de lo que deseas jaja, Liz, uy pues algo hay de eso que deseas jaja, Harukichiru eres lectora de mentes porque de lo que sugeriste ahí esta estará jaja, Hera Sama, pues como ya termine esta, me voy a dedicar de lleno en la otra, a ver si les agrada, porque esta algo loquita como la escritora jaja, Yane 26, pues gracias por la espera y ahí sin más está el final SD, Yumi-chan, pues como es el final ¿pues qué hago? Asi que será la última publicacion, (Llora a moco tendido jaja) sobre el embarazo pues eso dicen jaja, pues gracias por la espera, Fierainquieta, pues espero que te agrade mi última publicación y si nat derrite con tanta ternura y más siendo mama SD y si Mikoto es el correcaminos jaja, y este es el final de la historia XD, fan a ciegas, pues ahí leerás un poco que les sucedió a los Kuga, ¿tú crees que ha Shizuru le hagan algo malo? (Protegida hasta los dientes jaja) natsuxshizu4ever, si nat se volverá casi psicópata protegiendo a su tesoro, Aline, si leíste bien, por desgracia hasta aquí planee el desarrollo de la historia y en mi mente para mi es el final, jaja lo de no sabes cocinar (Pues para mi dicha a mí me cocinan jaja, pero a cambio de ser la chacha, que no me importa SD, si se cocinar no me gusta es otra cosa SD) Pues no las dejare mucho tiempo espero jaja, tengo escrito otro fic, así que cuando menos se den cuenta, ahí me tendrán ahí dando lata jaja, kiki cai 94, si por fin Shizuru va alegrar la vida de nat, los kuga ahí sabrás que les sucedió para su tranquilidad, Mk, lo de no me leíste (Andaba en otro rollo, muy mal rollo jaja y sin tiempo muy mala combinación, perdón por eso) pues ahí leerás algo de ese dúo, sobre la pansa de Nat, (sonido silenciosos jaja) si malditas lavadoras deberían incluir un robot que haga todo, para evitar la fatiga SD, Liz, perdón por la demora, mi trabajo me está matando y literal, por su culpa me va dar gastritis jaja, Letzy, Oh, gracias a ti, por tus palabras, me alegra en verdad que te haya agrado mi historia, espero que con el final se también de su gusto…. También agradezco a todos que se tomaron el tiempo de seguirme, en estos meses y por todos sus comentarios… Y con esto es mí despedida de este fic… Good Bye…

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

"Natsuki cargaba a la recién nacida aun lado a otro feliz de la vida, mientras atrás de ella estaba Hayato haciendo fila para cargar a su nieta, pero cuando trataba de quitársela un gruñido amenazador lo detenía por completo"

-Eres muy mala Natsumounstro no has dejado que la cargue ni un momento, tú ya la has tenido todo el día. (El señor Fujino renegaba con envidia)

"Pero la ojos esmeralda ignora el reclamo de su suegro y sigue hechizada con su pequeñita, entretanto Viola por el cansancio queda profundamente dormida, pasando de largo el escándalo que se producía en la habitación"

"Ahí también se encontraban los Tokiha impacientes, que les dejaran disfrutar al nuevo miembro de la familia, Naomi en una esquina viendo que era casi imposible tener acceso a su adorada nietecita, jala de la manga a Satomi para comenzar un complot incluyendo a Mai en el plan, que lo llamaron someter al lobo acaparador"

-Nat déjame le pongo el regalo que le compre se va ver preciosa con el puesto. (Decía Mai mientras le quitaba a la recién nacida, con ayuda de Naomi y Satomi que detenían a la escandalosa madre)

-¡Qué diablos! Regrésenme a mi tesoro, es mía déjenla. (grita desesperada)

"Llega Hayato y empuja Natsuki a un lado para ver de cerca a su otra princesa, viendo como con cuidado su esposa con las pelirrojas vestían a su nietecita, con una particular ropita visualiza que Richard saca su celular para grabarla, el de inmediato llama a Reito que le otorga una cámara profesional, para hacer su álbum de cien fotos por minuto no perdiendo ningún momento"

-¡Mi Shizuru! (Llorando a mares Natsuki) ¿qué demonios le pusieron a mi tesoro?

"Se dejaba ver a la heredera con un pequeño disfraz de un lobito, las diminutas orejas del disfraz que sobresalían del gorro, la bebe las empujaba con sus pequeñas manos y sus ojos rojos se destellaban más intensos, no muy contentos al no lograr quitárselo sus gestos se volvían increíblemente adorables, cuando se peleaba con el disfraz que hacia suspirar a todos los presentes"

-Que bella se ve mi nietecita se parece a mí. (Decía Hayato notando que poseía la mirada rojiza, que caracterizaba un Fujino)

-En sus sueños anciano es a mí a quien se parece más, mire tiene mi color de cabello. (Alardeaba con orgullo cuando logro arrebatarle de nuevo a su hija vestida de lobito)

-Eso se arregla con un tinte color peli ocre. (Quitándole importancia a ese detalle el señor Fujino contestaba)

-No me diga para eso ocupa mi permiso anciano y ese jamás se lo concederé (No me pienso dejar)

"Mientras volvían otra vez la pelea sobre a quién heredo más rasgos, aprovechando ese descuido las demás mujeres se llevan a Shizuru, para probarles más disfraces del repertorio"

-Mi tesoro devuélvela Mai cásate y ten uno propio. (Volvía el llanto de Kruguer por la pérdida su tesoro)

-Me voy a casar en una semana no seas egoísta, que nosotros también queremos cargarla. (Le sacaba la lengua la pelirroja)

-Gata pulgosa llévate a tu mujer. (Le ordeno a Mikoto)

-Mi gatita verdad que se ve hermosa mi sobrina. (Mai ignora a su amiga entretanto su novia asentía, abrazando a la pelirroja pegada a un lado de ella con la bebe, obstaculizando a Kruguer de su objetivo)

-Bola de traidoras se aprovechan que Viola está dormida, para hacerme montón. (Las acusaba con enfado)

Voy y me subo a la cama y le hablo a mi esposa y que me apoye, pero está demasiado cansada así que me resigno en segundos…

-Aprovechen porque después quiero ver si pueden quitármela. (Amenaza Natsuki muy sentida al no poder recuperar a su hija y lo peor no le tomaron en cuenta sus palabras porque la atención la tenían sobre la niña completamente)

**Dos meses Después…**

-¿Natsuki?

Despierto y veo que a mi lado otra vez no está mi esposa, me acomodo mejor y la contemplo que está haciendo guardia en el cunero nuevamente, la razón nuestra Shizuru es la más solicitada en la mansión y mi salvaje no ha querido despegarse de nuestra hija para no compartirla, ha sido así desde su llegada al mundo, es demasiado posesiva.

-¿Amor hace cuanto que estas despierta? (La contemplo que en sus manos posee, el primer regalo que le obsequio a nuestra peque impaciente para jugar con el)

-Poco como unas tres horas. (Mi cachorrita está muy tranquila como siempre se la pasa dormida, creo que ese es su deporte favorito la acaricio mientras cuido su sueño)

-¿Y eso se te hace poco? mi salvaje debes descansar. (No lo puedo creer que siga con ese ritmo y aun tengas energía de estudiar y claro, de no descuidarme en nuestra intimidad)

-Estoy bien mi monja solo estoy esperando que…

No termino de hablarme cuando sus ojos esmeraldas desprenden ese brillo especial, que se le desarrollo al momento de ver a nuestra princesa.

-¡Mi Shizuru despertaste al fin lo hiciste! (Lo dice entusiasmada y deja el muñeco en el cunero)

"Natsuki toma a la bebe con cuidado cubriéndola muy bien y se dispone a salir de la recamara, mientras Viola impuesta a ese despliegue de su esposa, se recuesta a descansar un poco más antes de empezar su gran deber de madre o mejor dicho, alimentarla antes que los tímpanos de todos truenen por la protesta de su Shizuru"

"Natsuki se dispone a ir a la mansión Minagi que está en la misma propiedad que los Fujino, ve a Nao con Arika y Mashiro que se le unen, con un sequito de escoltas atrás pero la ojos esmeralda no le toma importancia por su felicidad y sigue recorriendo el lugar con su hija en brazos hasta llegar; los sirvientes de los Minagi le abren paso sin anunciar, ella sube las escaleras y abre una puerta en específico sin tocar como tiene costumbre…"

-Mai mira mi niña me está sonriendo. (Mientras la pequeñita se reía con ternura en sus brazos y no despegando para nada su mirada rojiza, al observar atentamente a su madre)

-¡Demonios Nat acabo de volver de mi luna de miel, aunque sea toca la puerta para que no me veas así! (Señalándose que no traía nada mientras su gatita seguía profundamente dormida, importándole ya muy poco, que su hermana volviera hacer de las suyas)

-Si por eso quería que la vieras te has perdido tres semanas de su crecimiento, si vieras como duerme, come y… (Bueno y hace mucho popo pero eso lo omito, no debo avergonzar a mi tesoro le sonrió cómplice, que le guardare eso como secreto de estado)

"La pelirroja se le pasa el enojo toma su bata y va enseguida con la ojos esmeralda y se acomoda a un lado para sostenerla, aunque regañadientes de la celosa madre"

-Nat no seas simple y quita esa expresión que tú viniste por tu propio pie. (Noto como mi sobrinita desvía sus ojos rojos y los pone en mí con mucha curiosidad le sonrió tiernamente y ella me corresponde)

-¡Lo hice para que la vieras no para que me la quitaras! (Quieren salir mis lágrimas, mi tesoro le está dedicando interés a su tía y a mí no eso es cruel)

-Ya deja el berrinche déjame observarla. (Dios mío es demasiado linda se parece mucho a Nat, no puedo evitarlo en llenarla de besos)

-Mai la vas hacer enojar y tendré que llevarla con Viola para que la tranquilice. (Mi esposa es la única que lo hace cuando se pone inquieta a mi manda por un tubo mi tesoro eso también es inhumano me limpio mis ojos, antes que en verdad me suelte a llorar, por la desventaja que tengo contra mi monja)

-Perdón es que no puedo evitarlo su cabello ha crecido un poco, es tan brillante como el tuyo pero sus ojos rojizos, son muy tiernos sin embargo tienen tu fiereza. (Al observar ese gestito enfurruñado de que no le había gustado que durara mucho tiempo besándola, me da risa se parece mucho a mi corajuda hermana hay esta niña tendrá su carácter)

-Devuélvela ya ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tengo que compartirla con el anciano?

-Es su abuelo.

-Me vale yo soy su mama tengo que ser la primera en todo.

-Hay que celosa saliste ¿que vas hacer cuando se enamore?

-Pues conmigo se va tener que conformar.

-No digas idioteces no te sermoneare como es debido, porque es muy pronto para pensar en eso pero ya verás cuando sea el tiempo de mí no te vas a librar.

Me salgo indignada por la amenaza de Mai.

-¿Verdad mi Shizuru que no vas abandonarme y dejarme por nadie?

Ella me sonríe tomo su manita y siento su fuerte agarre yo creo que dándome su palabra, que se la recordare cuando sea mayor de su promesa… ¡Que! No me estoy aprovechando que ella aun no entienda ¡claro que no! es solo que yo sé lo que le conviene y eso es estar segura a mi lado.

Se empieza a remolinear en mis brazos claro signo de que quiere algo, sus muecas me indican que tiene hambre y la llevo urgentemente con mi mujer, casi a paso acelerado al ver que su semblante se está tornando rojo de furia y no llego un fuerte estallido me deja aturdida nuevamente, que aun siendo tan pequeña tiene unos pulmones barbaros que le ganan al megáfono de Haruka.

-Señorita Natsuki apúrese no creo resistir más. (Mashiro tapándose los oídos)

-Demonios Nat porque siempre sales con la bebe, antes que su madre la alimente. (Mi protegida realiza lo mismo todas las mañanas, anda presumiendo a su hija hasta con las flores si es necesario)

-Nao no la distraigas queremos que llegue lo más pronto posible. (Arika musita al ver la puerta de la mansión abierta gracias a Nina, dándoles el acceso como es costumbre)

"Los sirvientes notan como la esposa de la señorita Fujino va por el pasillo a paso recio con la hereda, que la pequeña está muy enojada al seguir con hambre"

-Viola encárgate tú. (Le entrego derrotada a mi bebe)

-Ara, creo que esa es tu criptonita para que sueltes a la niña. (Siempre es lo mismo)

"Viola recibe a su pequeña de cabello cobalto y la empieza arrullar con cariño para darle de comer, mientras Natsuki solo se volteaba avergonzada"

-¿Que pasa amor te da pena o envidia? (Señalando como le da pecho a Shizuru)

-No digas tontería y sigue con lo tuyo. (No cambia siempre quiere avergonzarme con eso y lo peor lo conseguí)

-¿Mi salvaje hoy vas a ir con mi padre a las empresas? (Acariciando a su bebe mientras cambia de tema)

-Sí el anciano quiere presentarme como la futura presidenta, ya que tu si pudiste negarte. (La acuso por eso)

-Tengo que estudiar y cuidar a la bebe Nat no te quejes, solo será temporal cuando haya crecido un poco más, te voy ayudar no pienso dejarte toda la carga a ti sola.

-No me quejo de eso no me importa estudiar y trabajar a la vez sin embargo, ¿por que no puedo llevarme a mi hija a la empresa? (Eso si me duele)

-Amor es muy peligroso sacar a la niña de aquí y lo sabes, pueden secuestrarla. (Yo a esa edad tuve varios intentos de secuestro, así que se de lo que hablo)

-¡Uy si se atreven los hago picadillo! (Trueno mis dedos furiosa de solo pensarlo, mato a quien se atreva)

-Pues ahorrémonos eso hasta que Arika y Mashiro sean mayores y tengan más experiencia y no tengamos que preocuparnos. (Porque yo me muero si le pasa algo a mi hija)

-Yo puedo cuidarla Viola.

-¿A qué horas? Tendrás que estar en juntas con inversionistas muchas veces, no seas testaruda y deja a la niña en la mansión que es lugar más seguro. (Digo determinada en eso no voy a dar marcha atrás)

No protesto más sé que mi mujer tiene razón, pero es que aunque quiera tener a mi hija cuidándola siempre, no quiero que le llegue a pasar nada malo por mi imprudencia.

Al terminar de darle de comer a nuestra nena mi monja, alguien toca desesperado la puerta y por la forma aparatosa de hacerlo sé que son mis suegros que sin pedirme permiso entran y se llevan a mi tesoro con ellos dejándome con un aura maligna.

-Ahora vengo. (Sentencia Natsuki que se dirige a la puerta, para dar alcance a sus suegros)

-No mi salvaje tú tienes algo importante que hacer. (Le suelta coqueta quitándose la bata y dejando su cuerpo, desnudo a la vista)

-¿Qué cosa? (Su vigilancia está en la salida para ir al rescate de su tesoro y no ve para nada a su esposa)

-¡Esta! (Tomo el rostro de mi mujer para que me enfoque)

Mi monja me besa desesperadamente toma mi nuca y profundiza el beso con ansias, para posteriormente aventarme a la cama, para subirse arriba de mí y comenzar a desnudarme.

-Tenemos una hora mi salvaje vamos aprovecharlos muy bien. (Deslizando su mano sobre el pecho de Natsuki)

-Viola eres insaciable si lo hemos hecho anoche. (Jadeo al contacto derrotada de inmediato, al tratar de resistirme inútilmente)

-Aunque lo hiciera todo el día no me cansaría de ti…

**"Unas horas Despues Nao escolta a Natsuki muy fatigada a las empresas Fujino"**

-Parece que tuviste mucha acción. (Señalando el cuello de su protegida)

-Pues yo tan siquiera tengo con quien pero tu estas sin perro que te ladre. (Esta es igual de fijada que Mai)

-Si vieras que hay cierta jovencita que está muy buena. (Limándome las uñas al recordar esas curvitas tan bien definidas)

-Deja en paz al pingüino que es menor de edad. (Ya la había cachado viendo de más a mi asistente y no con muy buenas intenciones)

-No tengo prisa en esperarme un poco a que madure el fruto. (Tampoco soy una degenerada además me agrada que seamos tan diferentes, ella toda seria y yo para que negarlo toda una sínica)

-Solo una advertencia Nao si te la comes te caso con ella entiendes.

-Demonios ustedes todo a los limites, solo quería darle una mordidita a ese pastelito.

-Si ya me imagino tu disque mordida (Regañando a la pelirroja); pues no importa como la pruebes el caso es que si la tocas te la quedas, así que piensa muy bien si amas a Nina entendido.

-¡Diablos está bien ya te oí! (Uno no puede bromear aquí porque te crucifican con la mirada); pero hablando de extravagancias tus padres, te dejaron un mensaje.

-Ellos no son mis padres. (Lo dice con indiferencia)

-Lo que sea pero dijeron que ya no eres parte de su familia, que te olvides de ellos.

-Cuanto amor de esos sujetos y porque ese informe que sinceramente por mí que se vallan al diablo, no ocupaba su maldito mensaje barato.

-La ricachona hizo que adquirieran la compañía Kuga completamente y tu tío que se suicidó, porque lo quitaron de su cargo político por corrupto y no se cuanta cosa, tu prima que se fugó con una tal Miyu, porque querían casarla con un sujeto de su posición y no quiso y prefirió la pobreza sinceramente que dramáticos son. (Le informaba bostezando)

-No me interesa es más está prohibido hablar de los Kuga, solo tráeme a mi nana Alexa y a John con su familia.

-Muy bien es muy fácil esa petición.

Que convenientes esos sujetos que si creen que me sentiré culpables por su miseria, pues se equivocaron de persona yo soy una Kruguer esta es mi vida y mi nuevo comienzo…

**Cinco meses después…**

Naomi tomaba fotos sin descanso de su adorable nieta, mientras llega Hayato para comenzarle hacer cariños sin cesar.

-Hasta que Natsumounstro y mi princesa no la dejan. (Nunca pensé que llegaría este día espléndido)

-Nat tiene una junta con Reito y Viola está en sus exámenes con Haruka y miss Maria. (Comenta Naomi)

-Están trabajando muy duro mis hijas. (Mi Natsumounstro es muy inteligente en este poco tiempo, tiene asombrado a todos los inversionistas y por la visión tan amplia que tiene, se pelean para entrar en los proyectos que ella plantea)

-Sí lo sé, pero lo están haciendo perfectamente.

"Unas horas más tarde llega un torbellino cobalto que avienta su maletín con demencia y Naomi solo entrecierra los ojos al ver cuan fatigada esta la joven de ojos esmeralda, por la carrera que tuvo que pasar"

-¿Me extrañaste? (Comienza a llorar a un lado de la bebe de siete meses de edad)

-Nat cálmate ella está bien. (Naomi le dice para que se tranquilice)

-Ella sí pero yo no ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que soportar sin mi tesoro? (Maldición esa junta se demoró diez minutos, mi corazón no está preparado para eso solo el tiempo reglamentario no más)

"Viola que llega al poco tiempo besa a su esposa para tranquilizarla como tiene costumbre y se sientan, su mama le entrega a la bebe en brazos para después retirarse los señores Fujino, entretanto la joven de ojos esmeralda se pone a jugar con Shizuru nuevamente"

-¿Quien es la más bella de mundo? (Entona cariñosa Natsuki al aire)

-Mi salvaje que halagadora. (Dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-No es para ti es para mí cachorrita. (Apuntando a quien es dedicado)

-Oh, harás que me sienta triste porque de mí no te acuerdas. (Fingiendo llorar)

-Viola tu eres la más hermosa del universo, no te pongas de ese modo. (Me deje llevar por el amor de madre y se me pasaba, que mi mujer también ocupa mi atención)

Viola no pudo fingir más por la expresión tan adorable de su salvaje, que le da un pequeño beso en los labios y acabar con la mentira.

-Te amo mi salvaje.

-Y yo a ti aunque seas una teatrera y me sigas engañando con lo mismo. (Me acerco más a Shizuru y la contempla, para jugar con ella)

-Donde está bebe ¡aquí esta! (Imitando la era de hielo)

"La bebe grita feliz y suelta leves soniditos para encanto de sus madres"

-Amor has visto mucho esa película con nuestra hija. (Hasta se sabe los diálogos de memoria)

-Sí a mi tesoro le agrado y se ríe de todo, creo que le entiende.

-Mi salvaje aún es muy pequeña para eso.

-No digas eso ella es muy inteligente.

"Al instante se paraliza todo cuando Shizuru musita sus primeras silabas"

-M…a. (La bebe balbucea risueña)

-Lo oíste Viola dijo, "mama Natsuki te amo mucho".

-Mi salvaje eso apenas y se entendió, no exageres.

-Mi hija será la mejor oradora y dará sus mejores discursos.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo. (Cuando empieza jamás se detiene)

-La postulare en poesía o mejor canto su voz angelical deslumbrara a todos, pero nadie se le acercara es mía, sin embargo porque no soy egoísta les dejare tener un mísero instante de oírla…

"Entretanto Viola se queda contemplando a su esposa ir y venir de un lado a otro, con su palabrería del futuro prometedor de Shizuru"

-Natsuki te amo con todas mis fuerzas gracias por permanecer a mi lado, aun a pesar de lo que hice. (Murmura quedamente por el nudo en la garganta, que se le había formado al ver a su mujer dedicada a su familia enteramente)

**Un año después…**

-¡Tú puedes mi tesoro!

-Ara, que haces mi amor.

-Le estoy enseñando como caminar.

"Viola sonríe al observar como su bebe se aferraba en la pierna de su esposa con miedo y no queriendo soltarse para nada"

-Amor Mai me dijo que está embarazada y tiene dos meses. (Me dirijo al extremo de donde están y extendiendo mis brazos, para tentar a Shizuru y venga a mi)

Ahora que recuerdo sé que Midori se hizo famosa con ese método y muchas parejas lo andan implementando, no me extraña nada que mi hermana también lo la haya hecho.

-Tu que dices Shizuru, ¿qué te parece tener un primo? (Al notar que su mirada rojiza hay determinación y quiere ir con Viola, me suelta y se queda parada pero sin moverse)

-Ella lo que desea es un hermanito mi salvaje. (Le doy señas y da su primer paso mi hermosa, que a Natsuki le brilla la mirada orgullosa no grita para festejar, porque asustaría a la niña)

-Eso ni hablar estamos bien de este modo, si apenas tenemos tiempo Viola yo con mis estudios y la presidencia me absorben mucho. (Da su primeros pasitos mi tesoro agarro la cámara y comienzo a grabar su avance)

-Qué mala eres sin embargo podemos entrenar antes, para que no se me olvide como hacerlo. (Al abrazar a mi Shizuru triunfante, por su logro al llegar conmigo)

-Mi monja siempre con sus propuestas indecorosas… (Voy y beso a mis dos amores)

**Cuatro años después…**

"Natsuki Kuga era solo una sombra de lo que era ahora esta Kruguer que se movía desprendiendo elegancia, con su hermosura salvaje había llegado como habitualmente a su trabajo de presidenta en las empresas Fujino, con su asistente y su escolta"

-Oye te ves estresada. (Nao se mofaba de su protegida nuevamente, la pelirroja era otra que había cambiado con el tiempo y no se había percatado de su propia evolución, que poco a poco había adquirido distinción al caminar y en desenvolverse por las arduas lecciones de miss Maria, además por su astucia llego a ser la mano derecha de Kruguer en las empresas)

-Pingüino dile a tu novia que me deje en paz que me duele la cabeza. (Esto es lo peor hoy entra mi hija a la escuela ¿y yo que hago? encerrada en esta oficina)

-¡Nao no es mi novia! (Avergonzada porque pensé que nadie lo había notado)

-Ahora me niegas traidora sin embargo no me importa, mi jefecita me advirtió que si te comía me tengo que ser responsable. (Mira nada más mi Nina me toma arrebatadoramente y quiere abandonarme y desechar esta pureza de mujer ósea yo)

-¡Que! (Grita Natsuki sorprendida)

Tomo de la blusa a esta pelirroja pervertida por tocar al pingüinito, se lo amenace muchas veces hasta que se me acabo la voz, que aunque ya de menor no tiene nada Nina si se entera Reito como su primo y fanáticos de las reglas igual que mi suegro, aquí va ver saldo rojo si no arreglo esto de inmediato.

-Ustedes dos después hablamos entienden. (Natsuki iluminándosele los ojos de ira)

"Nina asiente avergonzada sin embargo Nao se le ensancha la sonrisa, porque sabe lo que significa que aunque finja que no le interesa mucho, sabe que le costó casi un riñón para que la joven amante de las buenas costumbre, la tomara en cuenta"

-Como ordenes Nat. (Por su actitud me doy cuenta que no se enteró, que su padre falleció hace poco y su madre se volvió a casar, supongo que es mejor así es más feliz no sabiendo de los Kuga, soy su protectora creo que debo proteger también su corazón, además me autorizo no mencionarlos y eso hare hasta el final, jamás sabra más de esa familia ahora ese es mi deber)

**En el otro extremo de la ciudad…**

"En una escuela primaria privada de Japón estaba una dulce niña de cinco años de edad, sentada muy correctamente con sus ojos rojos intensos y su melena, que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color cobalto, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su mama, sin embargo se le acerca su profesora de veinticinco años muy bella y carismática"

-¿Shizuru quien vendrá a recogerte hoy? (Esta es la heredera de los Fujino que apenas la acaban de ingresar a nuestra prestigiosa academia, tengo entendido que esa familia usa maestros particulares ¿no entiendo porque su cambio?)

-Maestra mi mama Viola vendrá a recogerme. (Le contesta correctamente, que quedaba por sentado su gran educación)

"La castaña le sonríe cuando iba a cuestionarla más nota que a las afueras, están rodeadas de autos negros blindados y adentro unas jovenes ven intensamente a la profesora, por si realizaba un movimiento sospechoso"

-¿Quiénes son Shizuru? (Dice la profesora con miedo al sentirse observada)

-Son Arika y Mashiro son novias.

-No somos novias cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. (Gritaba Mashiro desde lejos, para que su protegida dejara de decir esa gran mentira, era culpa de Kruguer que su correcta Shizuru dijera eso)

-Ya veo ¿y tú mama Natsuki va venir? (Decía la maestra avergonzada había visto a Kruguer en varias revistas de finanzas y no negaba la admiración que desarrollo solo con fotos, casi le da un infarto al conocer que le daría clases a su hija solo quiere verla de lejos, no aspira a más y menos al conocer la hermosa esposa que tiene)

-No lo sé mi mama está muy ocupada, pero me prometió hacer todo lo posible en venir.

-Oh, qué pena pero algún día la conoceré.

"Es cuando llega a la escuela privada una despampanante mujer de cabello peli ocre, dejando a los demás padres que recojian a sus hijos estupefactos por la extraordinaria belleza que miraban enfrente, no dejando de contemplarla ni un segundo"

-Ara, mi Natsuki se va enojar por no llegar a recoger a su tesoro. (Tocaba su labio mortificada)

-Ni modo tiene una junta. (Contesta Mikoto vigilando que todo esté en orden)

-Mai no ha ido a visitarnos últimamente. (Casi siempre se la pasa la pelirroja en la mansión con Natsuki y con ella por eso la extraña es parte de su familia)

-Con Makoto en el Kinder y nuestra Mitsuki apunto de ingresar también es algo agotador. (Tener dos hijos es mucho trabajo)

-Me imagino yo también quiero otro hijo pero mi salvaje es terca, con que así estamos bien dándole sobornos a mi niña, diciéndole que no ocupa otro miembro en la familia. (Por su culpa ya nos ganaron los Minagi)

"La niña de cabello cobalto distingue a su madre y se dirige a ella a paso calmo y delicado como su abuela Naomi le enseño"

-¿Mami y mama no vino? (Pregunta impaciente la bella niña)

-No amor pero quita esa cara, ¿que acaso ya no me quiere mi Shizuru? (Hago mi expresión triste a mi adoración)

-Mami yo te quiero mucho, mucho, más que el chocolate. (Abrazando fuertemente las manos de Viola)

-Ara, entonces si me amas demasiado. (Me rio por su comparación)

-Pero quiero a mi mama, porque la profesora me dio un regalo para ella.

Mi hija me muestra una nota con un número de teléfono, haciendo que una vena me palpitara de celos y más al ver sacar de sus bolsos más números, alegando mi pequeña que se la dieron sus compañeros, de parte de sus madres que son solteras y a mi parecer resbalosas.

-Ara, con que quieren quitarme a mi salvaje. (Como si pudieran)

"No termino de manifestar sus celos Viola cuando una moto se estaciona de forma escandalosa enfrente de ellas, quitándose el casco de manera sexy dejando alarmados a los padre de familia, pero internamente robándole los suspiros y cierta profesora casi desmallándose al ver su objeto de admiración tan cerca"

-Mi Shizuru perdón por llegar tarde. (Me robe la moto del guardia de la empresa después se lo compensare, sin embargo Nao me querrá asesinar, cuando se dé cuenta que me le escape de su vigilancia)

-Mama ten esto es tuyo. (Le brillaba la mirada rojiza de entusiasmo con la llegada de su madre)

"Natsuki se baja de la moto y toma de las manitas de su hija un montón de papeles que le extraña por la forma de corazones que tenian, pero cuando ve la expresión de Viola lo suelta como si su vida dependiera de ello"

Diablos creo que me metí en otro problema y no se en que así que decido, como toda la persona sensata y madura que soy pensar y analizar mi entorno, mi esposa con sus hermosos ojos me miran con intensidad, su cuerpo delicioso está en modo de reñirme, después de examinar mis posibilidades tomo la decisión más prudente, avalada por años de experiencia de matrimonio… Así que sin más corro con todas mis fuerzas, tomando de la cintura a mi peque y me subo al auto con Mashiro para resguardar mi integridad.

-¡Sácanos de aquí hormiga mi vida corre peligro! (Mi mujer es muy peligrosa cuando me manda esas miradas envenenadas)

Arika le hace caso y se van mientras Natsuki acomoda a Shizuru a un lado, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela mi tesoro? (Observándola como su atuendo es impecable, diablos parece que mi hija será igual de delicada que mi esposa)

-Me preguntaron muchas cosas mama. (Eso se le hizo algo cansado)

-Es normal Shizuru ¿y pudiste contestarlas todas?

-Si mama, les dije que te gustaba conducir tu deportivo y encerrarte con mi mami por horas en su habitación y que a veces a escondidas me das chocolate. (Contesta feliz)

Me le quedo viendo y Mashiro me informa que hasta aquí tengo admiradoras locas, solo suspiro ya sé porque mi esposa estaba tan enojada; pero miro los ojos rojos de mi hija con una leve tristeza que me preocupa.

-¿Te sucede algo? (Mi corazón se apretuja cuando la veo triste)

-Mama me dijiste que me darías lo que pidiera. (Determinada y seria)

-Te lo dije pero acuérdate depende de lo que me pidas, tendrás que ganártelo no porque me pongas esos ojos de cachorrito te lo voy a dar fácil. (Tengo que ser dura no debo dejarle al alcance las cosas, después no sentirá la satisfacción de obtener algo con esfuerzo, aunque creo que la torturada soy yo no me gusta negarle nada)

-No importa lo hare solo dámelo. (Pensando la niña que no importa si estudiaba todo el día, con tal de obtenerlo)

-Que entusiasta dime ¿que desea mi Shizuru?

-Un hermanito quiero tenerlo como mi prima Makoto tienen a Mitsuki, quiero ser la hermana mayor, por favor mami dame uno. (Poniendo sus manitas en la cara de su mama para que no se lo niegue, pestañeándole e imitando su mama Viola le hace para convencerla de algo)

-Oye amor los hermanos no son caramelos, pídeme otra cosa que tal una mascota, una linda y confortable mascota como Duran. (Mi hija niega dementemente mi proposición) ¿Por qué? (creí que con eso funcionaria)

-No quiero estar sola mama por eso quiero un hermano. (Triste al ver que no había conseguido su meta)

-Pero mi vida no estás sola, que pasa con tus abuelos y yo. (No te rindas a esa mirada tierna)

-No es lo mismo mama.

-¿No hiciste amigos de la escuela? (Quizás por eso quiere un hermano)

-Me admiran mucho les tiembla la voz cada vez que me les acerco. (Y no sé porque me tratan de ese modo)

-¿Tus primas acaso ellas no las quieres? (Ojala mis sobrinitas me salven de esta)

-Mama me llevo muy bien con Makoto, pero cuando se hunden en sus juegos con Mitsuki yo quedo fuera, ocupo un hermanito que sea solo mío. (No quiero compartirlo)

Diablos esta también le entro lo posesivo que tienen los Fujino, solo abrazo a mi tesoro fuertemente pensando en lo que me dijo.

-Lo pensare. (Muy largamente)

-Sí tendré un hermanito. (Aplaudiendo entusiasmada)

-Espérate Shizuru dije que lo pensare. (Acaso no me entendió)

-Debo presumirle a Makoto. (Yo también seré la hermana mayor próximamente)

-Mi tesoro. (Suelto derrotada al mirar que ella no me presta atención)

"En la mansión Fujino se encuentra Natsuki en el despacho pensando en cómo sugerirle la proposición a su esposa, pero sin que ella se vea involucrada en traer al bebe al mundo por el pavor al recordar el parto de su mujer…"

Duran como siempre está dormido aun lado de la calefacción; pero no veo a mi tesoro siempre anda aquí conmigo, preguntándome hasta porque no pude ver el aire, sin embargo no la visualizo por ninguna parte me levanto y la contemplo que está en la puerta de la mansión muy atenta, me quedo quieta en el ventanal cuando de un de repente, noto una cabellera rubia salir de la nada y ahí me quedo sorprendida jamás había visto a esa mocosa, además conversando tan amenamente con mi pequeña y salgo de inmediato y le pregunto a la hormiga quien es.

-Es la hija de los Ho su nombre es Erstin creo que son uno de sus socios, sus padres están hablando con la señora Naomi. (Contesta Arika)

Pero como a mí me da igual de quien sea hija voy a ir a interrumpirla, pero Mai llega atrás y me jala la oreja, impidiendo mi cometido.

-Deja a Shizuru que platique con la niña. (Sentencia la pelirroja)

-Pero Mai ya le viste esa cara a esa escuincla casi babea a mi Shizuru. (Demonios tienen la misma edad y la otra parece embelesada con mi pequeña)

-Y como si tu no lo hicieras cuando la ves pareces idiota y no me alegues, que estas en todo tu derecho que eres su madre y que puedes ser todo lo psicópata.

Maldición no me dejo protestar así que me quedo retorciéndome de coraje, preguntándome a qué horas se largara la intrusa, siento un jalón de las pelinegras hijas de Mai.

-¿Que pasó Makoto y Mitsuki? (Les digo a mis sobrinas, una de cuatro años y la otra de tres, idénticas a Mikoto solo con los ojos violeta)

-Tía es una acosadora. (Musitan las dos al mismo tiempo)

Condenada Mai ya le anda hablando mal de mí a mis sobrinas.

-No lo que soy es muy precavida pregúntenle a Duran si miento. (Si soy tramposa ni modo que les conteste)

-Natsuki déjale de mentir a las niñas, no ves que a esta edad creen todo. (Le dice en forma de regaño la pelirroja, porque ya visualiza a sus pequeñas hablándole a la mascota y esperando una respuesta ilusionadas)

Llega el anciano y me proporciona unos binoculares y nos sentamos en la banca, para observar el desarrollo social de mi pequeña, mientras Mai ingresa a la mansión para darle de comer a sus crías.

-¿Cree que puede ser un potencial riesgo para el cariño de mi tesoro? (Analizando el enemigo)

-Aún es muy pequeña para eso Natsumounstro pero en unos años más ahí si tendremos problemas, he ideado un plan magnifico contra arrebata hijas, que es infalible aun para rebeldes como tú. (Sacando un listado enorme de cómo ahuyentar a pretendientes)

Si aún mi suegro no me perdona que me haya comido a su princesa antes del matrimonio, sin embargo lo entiendo yo también jamás perdonare a quien se atreva a pensarlo, porque de hacerlo es imposible de eso me rio si casi le respiro en la nuca a mi nenita.

Viola llega me besa quedamente y se sienta en mis piernas, sus ojos se enfocan a la misma dirección que estoy vigilando.

-Qué bueno que mi Shizuru está socializando, tenía miedo que no pudiera hacerlo fue una buena idea invitar a los Ho a comer. (Les comunica feliz a su esposa y padre)

-¿Tu hiciste que cosa? ¡Y sin mi consentimiento! (Comienza a darme un tic en el ojo)

-Mi salvaje no te enojes, sé que proteges mucho a nuestra hija, sin embargo ella ocupa amigos no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí. (Eso no va pasarle de eso me encargare personalmente)

-¡Con nosotros es más que suficiente! (Grita Natsuki y Hayato no queriendo cederle terreno a nadie)

"Viola los ve intensamente a los dos al dar entender que no está de acuerdo, que hace calmarlos en un santiamén solo gruñen un poco y vuelven a su vigilancia sin más protestas"

Al fin esos rubios se largan y mi tesoro corre a nuestro lado y mi esposa comienza a cuestionarla.

-¿Que te pareció Erstin? (tomando en brazos a mi adoración antes que mi salvaje, salga con una de sus locuras y le de ideas falsas de la amistad)

-Es muy bonita mami quiero tenerla. (Contesta inocentemente)

Ahí escupo mi bebida indignada y mi suegro se salta alarmado y toma los hombros a su nieta.

-No tu no aun eres joven ya suficiente tuve con dejar a mi princesa, para que te deje a ti. (Se aferraba a la pequeña cintura de su nieta)

-Abuelito de que habla le digo que me pareció muy bonita la diadema que traía puesta y quería saber si me la pueden obsequiar una igual. (Acariciando el cabello de su abuelo, creyendo que de esa forma se le pasaría lo triste)

-¿Te referías a una diadema?

-Si mama de que más.

Volvió mi alma en mí pues ella tiene razón de que más podría hablar y comienzo a reír frenéticamente, diablos estos sustos me traerán canas.

-Bueno mi princesa entonces parece que tienes una buena amiga y me dejaras de lado, ya no querrás jugar conmigo ajedrez ni entrenar judo y tampoco pescar. (Mi suegro me enseñó a ser chantajista)

-Mama que dices a ti nunca te dejare de lado, eres mía y de mi mama. (Abrazando la pierna de Natsuki celosamente)

-Ara, ara esa mi Shizuru así se habla. (Mi hija se parece a mí pero cuando frunció el ceño, es igual a la de mi salvaje)

Y lo confirmo mi hija es una posesiva, pero me agrada sus arranques posesivos solo que sean conmigo.

-Pero me quieres compartir. (Le digo fingiendo llorar a mi tesoro)

-Como que paso ahí mi amor, recuerda que no podemos compartir a nuestra salvaje, es únicamente de nosotras. (Recalca Viola)

-Pero mami quiero tener un hermanito. (Con él no me importaría compartir a mis mamas)

"Viola se le forma una sonrisa picarona y le promete a su hija dárselo sin lugar a dudas, mientras la pequeña de cabello cobalto se dirige feliz a la mansión con Hayato y decirle esa noticia a su abuela"

-Parece que mi Natsuki tendrá que esforzarse en su desempeño en nuestra cama. (Deslizando su dedo por los labios de su mujer)

-Viola deja ya eso. (Avergonzada)

-¿No quieres más hijos amor?, ya no tenemos tantos pendientes estoy ayudándote en las empresas, Nao junto a Nina te están dejando tiempo libre tienes menos carga. (Ya no tiene pretextos para negármelo)

-¿Pero quieres que yo lo tenga verdad? (Solo recuerdo el dolor espantoso que tuvo Viola y se me van las ganas)

-Te juro que te voy a cuidar muy bien y yo no pienso llamarte gorda jamás y menos en nuestra intimidad. (Si aún recuerdo que me llamo gorda)

Otra que no se le olvida la ofensa esa.

-Seria hermoso ver otra vez a un bebe aquí Shizuru también quiere un hermanito, no los vas a negar. (Le pestañea abriendo más los ojos para convencerla)

Doble demonios parece que todos aquí me tomaron la medida, pero es muy pronto para rendirse.

-Midori y Youko no están aquí andan perdidas no se en dónde. (Sacando mis armas para que se diluya esa idea)

-Si sabes pero eres muy pudorosa para decirlo, pero yo tengo las pastillas cuando queramos podemos empezar. (No te vas a librar fácil)

No le contesto nada solo me quedo pensando en la posibilidad de otro miembro en la familia, fui hija única no es que tenga mucha referencia en ese tema, pero con Mai y el enano puedo decir que no es tan malo y si mi esposa y mi tesoro insisten puede que les dé gusto.

-Mi monja trata de convencerme de otra manera, es que creo que te falta más empeño. (Le susurro cerca de sus labios, pero mi pervertida mujer entiende perfectamente el mensaje)

Nos vamos a la habitación enseguida y ella ingiere las pastillas y para que negarlo estoy algo nerviosa.

-Estas temblando Natsuki. (Nunca la había visto tan inquieta)

-Es que es mi primera vez.

-Amor no quiero burlarme pero eso de virgen no te queda nada, ni siquiera yo actué de esta manera cuando me lo hiciste.

-Viola te estoy diciendo que es la primera vez que siento que puedo ser madre, bueno ya lo soy pero que pueda llevar una vida eso es…

-Maravilloso es simplemente maravilloso.

Nos miramos intensamente la beso cálidamente sus manos me recorren con cuidado, sus labios se posicionan en mi cuello y me hacen suspirar, inhalo su dulce fragancia ella siempre desprende ese rico aroma ante mí, sus estímulos logran excitarme… Qué más da si ella desea que tenga él bebe por mí no hay ningún inconveniente…

**Un año después.**

-Esto es frustrante.

-¿Qué cosa Viola?

-No pude embarazarte te lo hice de diferentes maneras, de posiciones que Midori me explico y Mai me sugirió, para hacerlo efectivo y nada. (Resoplo indignada)

-No lo grites estamos en la empresa.

"Natsuki se levanta rápidamente y cierra la puerta de su oficina no sin antes ver, que los empleados la ven sonrojados al escuchar los problemas que tuvieron que pasar sus presidentas, para dar otro heredero"

-Es que solo de recordar que hace cuatro meses me lo hiciste una vez, una nada más y yo voy bien fértil y quedo gorda otra vez.

-Viola estas exagerando.

-No exagero estuve un año intentándolo contigo, con mucho cariño y tu nada. (Suelta sollozando que quede embarazada otra vez y mi salvaje la libro de nuevo)

Solo rasco mi nuca no comprendo a mi esposa en este momento para nada, sé que se siente herida porque no logro que yo tuviera el otro bebe, ¿pero qué quiere que yo haga?, me deje en todo lo que quería y si no salí con mi domingo siete, no es por su desempeño según Midori que mi sistema aun no permite que Viola me deje bien preñada y mejor para mí de lo que me salve.

-Mi monja no te pongas así recuerda que debes cuidarte más, vamos a tener mellizos que suerte verdad. (Brillándome los ojos al saber que se hará más grande mi familia, aunque al principio me rehusaba)

-Tonta, por tu culpa voy a estar más gorda. (Lloro más fuerte)

Y si es doblemente más susceptible mi esposa no importa la consentiré lo doble, con tal que se encuentre bien y mis hijos.

-Viola te vez más hermosa. (Le susurro en su oído)

-¿De verdad? (Se forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de solo escucharla, dios mío parezco bipolar con mis cambios de humor)

-Si amor la más bella. (Le reafirmo con amor lo que mis ojos ven todos los días al estar con ella)

"Una niña de seis años llega a las empresa Fujino y todos quedan embelesados por lo adorable que es, son derretidos por la suave piel que desprende esa pequeña muñequita, Arika toma de la mano a Shizuru mientras Mashiro se abre paso a la oficina de las presidentas"

-Señorita Kruger viene a ver cómo se maneja el imperio de su familia. (Se interpone en el camino una reportera, empujando a una empleada y tirándola al suelo; que suerte tengo venía a entrevistar a las presidentas de esta compañía, sin embargo ahora podría ser la primera en sacarle una foto a la heredera de los Fujino, nadie lo ha hecho por el hermetismo y cuidado que le tienen)

"Shizuru se va de largo ignorando a la reportera y ayuda a la empleada a levantarse"

-¿Estas bien Sora? (Es la secretaria de mi mama una señora mayor muy amable, que siempre me da dulces y esa desagradable la tiro sin disculparse)

-Si estoy bien gracias señorita. (Esta niña es muy amable es igual que nuestras presidentas)

-¿Quién es la grosera Mashiro? (Apunto a esa mujer que empujo a Sora, mi mami dijo que eso era descortés pero mi mama me dio permiso que se lo dijera si alguien lo era primero)

Mashiro se ríe porque le recuerda a Kruguer, que hace lo mismo cuando alguien no le cae bien pero la reportera, no le interesa la empleada para nada y quiere tomarle fotos a la pequeña.

-Solo quédate quieta señorita eso es todo lo que ocupo. (Dice la reportera saboreando su gran portada)

"Agarra el hombro de Shizuru firmemente y comienza a enfocarla con la cámara y empezar a sacarle fotos, pero la niña de ojos rojos comienza a forcejear, porque no le está agradando para nada lo que está sucediendo"

-Suélteme. (Le ordena Shizuru)

-Cállate solo falta poco no te muevas. (Queriendo acomodar el cabello de la heredera para que su foto saliera magnifica, aunque esta estaba más irritada porque no la dejaba ir)

"Los empleados abren sus ojos incrédulos por la acción tan irrespetuosa que está haciendo esa mujer, pero antes de tan siquiera tocar un cabello a la heredera, Arika la toma de la muñeca fuertemente su mirada asesina fluía sin descanso"

-¡Óyeme bien mujer si valoras tu vida no vuelvas a tocar a la niña! (Suspirando al ver que cierta ojos jade, no se dio cuenta de lo acontecido, porque ella si hubiera hecho puré a la mujer que toco a su tesoro)

"Al tener sometida a la reportera Arika llama a seguridad no sin antes quitarle las fotos; regaña a Mashiro diciéndole que no debe descuidar a la heredera, no importa si están en la empresa o en la calle, donde sea que se encuentra es peligroso la escolta asiente avergonzadas por su falta de precaución"

**Nueve años después…**

-Feliz cumpleaños amor que se siente cumplir treinta y cinco años.

-Viola son las doce de la noche tu como crees que me siento, tengo sueño.

"Natsuki bostezaba viendo su reloj con desgano, jalando la cobija al sentir el leve frio que se colaba cuando su mujer trataba de quitársela a la fuerza"

-No seas aguafiestas mi salvaje si quieres yo te digo que te ves más deliciosa, tú con los años te ves mejor que nunca hasta pareces una mujer fatal. (Mi bella esposa esta de muerte con su sexy voz, que se le agudizo con los años y su irresistible cuerpo más maduro, me hace que entre en lujuria en cuestión de segundos tanto es así, que todos los días quiero con ella como en este preciso momento)

-Que fatal ni que nada duérmete y mañana me festejas. (Con los ojos cerrándose de nuevo)

-Ara, mi salvaje no me desea como soy madre de tres hijos y no soy tan joven, como esas que se te insinúan descaradamente. (Recuerdo celosamente cuanta vieja trata de coquetearle a mi Natsuki)

-Viola deja el berrinche que sabes muy bien que esas mujeres ni te llegan a los talones, soy yo la que tengo que espantar, cuanto admirador loco se te aparece eso sí es horrible. (No me venga con eso mi monja no sé qué diablos toma, su cuerpo es más escultural de lo que ya era sus embarazos la embellecieron sin precedentes, sus curvas hacen que me pierda en un abismo de deseo que se apaga, solo desfogando mi libido en su ser; demonios creo que mi sueño se fue y viendo la sensualidad, que desprende mi mujer en esa pose coqueta es tan tentadora)

Abrazo a mi salvaje para acurrucarme a su lado y ella se gira para besarme con lujuria.

-Natsuki me das miedo ¿qué vas hacerme? (Le digo tímidamente)

-Tonta no lo pronuncies como si no supieras lo que te voy hacer, por andarme provocando. (Suelto con deseo)

Al terminar de hablarme me besa dejándome sin aliento diablos y yo que pensaba darle un regalo inolvidable hasta la música había preparado para mi despliegue, pero parece que la recompensada seré yo, al sentir sus manos sobre mí… Ara, de esto jamás me quejare…

"En la mañana todos están desayunando mientras baja elegantemente Viola y su esposa Natsuki, que se nota muy cansada con los ojos hundidos por la actividad que realizo casi toda la madrugada"

-Mama feliz cumpleaños. (Gritan sus hijos corriendo abrazar a su mama)

"La hermosa Shizuru de quince años besa con cariño la mejilla de su madre; era una combinación perfecta de Viola y Natsuki que dejaba encandilado a quien se le pusiera enfrente a su corta edad"

-Mama te vez pálida. (Pronuncia la joven preocupada)

-No es nada es solo dolor de cabeza. (Demonios mi hija está cada vez más bella, este es el día que mi tranquilidad se ira al diablo, preparada internamente para a masacrar a cuanto incauto se quiera acercar a ella)

-No te preocupes Shizuru que no la dejare salir hasta que la revise bien. (Contesta Viola con una sonrisa lasciva)

"La joven heredera solo voltea dudosa del comentario de su madre, pero antes de cuestionar cualquier cosa, unas pequeñas ráfagas peli ocres se interponen en su camino, haciendo demasiado ruido en el acto"

-¡Mama, mira lo que te hice! (Una hermosa niña peli ocre y ojos verdes de ocho años le da una carta a Natsuki)

-Que hermoso Naomi. (Abrazando a su ya no tan pequeña hija, que es igual de linda cuando mi Shizuru tenía su edad)

-El mío es más hermoso mama. (Alegaba un niño de la misma edad de cabello peli ocre y profundos ojos jade)

-Mi Takumi es todo un caballero de lustrosa armadura y también es magnífico. (Abrazo a mi hijo que es tan bien muy bello, que cuando nos dijeron que sería niño me desmaye como tres veces por la noticia y dure un mes asimilándolo, si apenas nos entraba que serían mellizos con eso termino de rematarnos, pero nunca cambiaria a mis preciosos tesoros para nada)

-Mi familia es tan mona que me dan ganas de comérmelos a todos. (Viola los junta para un abrazo grupal, que sus tres hijos gruñen, igual que su mujer que al escucharlos los besa en sus mejillas, dejándolos marcados con su lápiz labial que aunque protesten, sus mejillas sonrojadas los delata que les agrado su acto)

"Los señores Fujino ven esa escena tan agradable, que se les unen y para comenzar a felicitar a su hija en ley…"

**Tres horas más tarde en la escuela privada.**

"Natsuki había decidido ir con sus hijos a una expedición de vida o muerte, los Kruguer estudiaban en la misma prestigiosa institución que lo dividían desde el kínder hasta la universidad"

-Takumi mi gran caballero pásame el reporte. (Musitaba Natsuki escondida atrás de los arbustos)

-Mama hace unos días note varias presencias extrañas alrededor de onesama, no la deja de mirar y perseguir. (Notifica el peli ocre muy en su papel que había adquirido el nombramiento por su madre)

-Si mama le traen flores y chocolates cuando estamos en la salida. (Naomi ensanchando su mirada esmeralda a Natsuki)

-¡Nos quieren quitar a onesama! (Lloran los dos mellizos al mismo tiempo)

-No lloren mis tesoros que para eso estamos aquí para impedir ese disparate. (Besa la frente de sus mini protectores, para calmarlos era unos informantes de primera no había duda)

"Natsuki se desliza perseguida por sus hijos siguiéndola como si fueran sus polluelos, por toda la área verde del plantel"

-¿Mi caballero dime que observas?

-Mama esa es la que quiere andar con onesama, es una de tercero y las cinco de atrás de primero. (Averiguo todo con gran facilidad, solo iba y les preguntaba a las señoritas y todas ellas sin protestar le contestaban, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, que a él no le desagradaba pero su mami Viola le advirtió no decírselo a su mama por algún motivo, de como obtenía información)

-Y las diez de un lado son de segundo también faltan los de las otras escuelas. (Igual que su hermano obtuvo la información de la misma manera, era muy efectiva solo les sonreía y le daban lo que fuera)

Con un demonio mi princesa tiene un sequito de seguidores, voy a poner orden en este momento, no me interesa que me haya inmiscuido ilegalmente a su escuela, sin embargo algo hace detenerme en el acto veo a Makoto como llega y corre a todos de manera exagerada tomando de la mano a mi Shizuru sinceramente eso me descoloco.

-Que pasa aquí mi caballero y mi damita, no me contaron nada sobre su prima. (La mini encarnación de Mikoto ósea mi sobrina, es como mi hermana Mai en carácter así que no espere ese despliegue de enojo de su parte)

-Makoto no cuenta. (Contestan los mellizos)

-¡Como que no cuenta ella parece también el enemigo! (No lo había notado que su sobrina le gustaba su tesoro, demonios que maldito dilema es de la familia no la puedo hacer cachitos… ¿Intimidarla o torturarla cariñosamente valdrá?)

-Mi mami nos dijo que con nuestra prima si hay permiso, para los demás no. (Contestan los mellizos recostados aun lado de su madre)

Qué demonios le sucede a mi esposa saco mi celular para reclamarle, que haya dado su consentimiento a no sé qué diablos, sin consultármelo primero ni aunque me lo consultara nadie se robara a mi tesoro.

-Mama ya llego Erstin. (Informa Naomi apuntando donde se encontraba)

Y miro a la amiga rubia de mi hija con una agilidad tremenda deshizo la unión de manos que tenían momentos atrás con Makoto, que siendo sinceras se lo agradezco de antemano pero por la expresión de la joven, creo entender que sucede aquí.

-No me digan que su mama también les dio el consentimiento a Erstein. (Dándome casi un ataque, ¿pues cuantas enamoradas tiene?)

-Si dijo que era un triángulo muy interesante o algo así. (Contesta Takumi sacudiendo su uniforme, recordando lo que su abuelo Hayato le enseño que debería ser un caballero pulcro)

-Me vale su maldito triangulo ahorita mismo lo voy hacer cuadrado. (Alega la mujer ojos esmeraldas enojada, decidida arruinar lo que cree que sucede en sus narices)

"Pero atrás de Natsuki y los mellizos hay una aura negra no muy feliz"

-Ara, ara, mi mujer que está haciendo y lo peor ¿Por que Takumi y Naomi no están en sus clases me puedes explicar? (Cuando me dijeron que mi mujer no estaba en la empresa, supuse que vendría aquí, se lo había impedido todo lo que pude, sin embargo hoy me descuide por su cumpleaños)

-Estoy protegiendo la honra de mi hija. (Afirma dementemente)

-Amor te estas precipitando y mucho nuestra Shizuru apenas tiene quince años, esta solo con sus amigas deja lo paranoico y vamos a la oficina del director a disculparnos por tu falta de cordura. (Le ordena para que ni se atreva a contradecirme)

"Viola se lleva a su mujer derrotada rumbo al edificio de la escuela, mientras los mellizos corren donde esta su hermana mayor"

"Shizuru conversaba con las jóvenes que se peleaban por su atención"

-¿Por que tenías agarrada de las manos a Shiz? (Reclamaba con ahínco la rubia, no sabía pero eso le empezaba a molestar)

-Que te importa Erstin. (Makoto molesta contesta ella tuvo que salvarla, de todos esos pseudo admiradores de pacotilla como diría su tía Nat)

-Ara, ara, no deberían andarse peleando por eso Mako y Ers chan. (Sus amigas por algún motivo, reinaban la tensión entre ellas hace poco empezó y no sabía la razón de sus crecientes riñas)

"Las dos jóvenes se sonrojan, al ver a Shizuru de frente separándolas con sus brazos"

-¿Con quién te gusta estar más tiempo? (La rubia y pelinegra preguntan al mismo tiempo ansiosas por saber, quién es la que tiene la atención de la mirada rojiza)

-Ara, eso es sencillo ellos me gustan más. (Apunta al horizonte)

"Las jóvenes se giran y al mirar a los mellizos peli ocres, se encojen de hombros"

-¡Tus hermanos no cuentan Shizuru! (Protestan las dos, haciendo un mohín)

-Para mí sí. (Desde su llegada he sido más feliz, Naomi es demasiado alegre que desborda gran ternura y Takumi es muy risueño y atento, mis dos hermanitos al tratar de protegerme según ellos de las jóvenes que me invitan a salir; pero en el proceso tengo que sacarlos de problemas, porque se lo quieren llevar por lo dulce que son… Ara, como si eso fuera posible si ellos me protegen, yo los resguardare con todas mis fuerzas en ese sentido soy peor que mi mama Natsuki y mi abuelo)

"La joven de cabello cobalto con mirada rojiza corre al encuentro y se tira a los brazos de su pequeños hermanos"

-En definitiva ustedes me gustas más. (Revolviendo el cabello de los peli ocres)

-Onesama nuestras mamas están aquí. (El dúo informa)

-Oh, parece que mi mama anda otra vez de casería. (Me rio mi mama Natsuki me mira pretendientes por donde quiera, sin embargo no ha llegado esa persona especial por la que deba preocuparse, quiero tener un amor como mis mamas espero conseguirlo algún día)

**"En las afuera del plantel, esta Nao moviéndose aleatoriamente inquieta y se lo notifica a Mikoto"**

-Oye Mikoto esto se ve muy tranquilo tengo un mal presentimiento. (La mirada felina se agudiza su instinto de sobrevivencia se activa)

-Lo notaste también diablos pónganse en sus posiciones, no sé qué está ocurriendo pero desde hace minutos, no he visto transitar un vehículo por aquí. (Mikoto se pone en alerta máxima)

"Nao le da indicaciones Arika y Mashiro que tomen a todos sus guardaespaldas, que están bajo sus órdenes y saquen de inmediato a los herederos y las presidentas de las instalaciones, junto con las hijas de Mikoto y Erstin, mientras Mikoto notifica a su hermano Reito, que espere la llegada a la mansión que ese lugar es impenetrable"

"En la cafetería de la escuela esta la familia Kruger Fujino, que está siendo monitoreada por los estudiantes embelesados por tanta belleza reunida"

-Shizuru prometiste jamás abandonarme. (Protesta Natsuki)

-Ara, no le hagas caso a tu madre ya sabes cómo se pone. (Dándole palmaditas a Makoto y Erstin, por la cara de espanto al ver a mi esposa enojada y sus mellizos sentados en la esquina muy quietos, queriendo averiguar más de la situacion que curiosos me salieron mis niños)

-Viola no le digas eso a mí tesoro…

Me quedo quieta completamente al distinguir a Mashiro y Arika, con las escoltas en una formación ofensiva y defensiva y entiendo perfectamente lo que significa.

-Levántense nos vamos de inmediato Viola toma a los niños y sigan a Arika. (Organiza sus movimientos)

-¿Natsuki a dónde vas amor? (Me preocupo de inmediato al ver sus ojos centellando de furia, hace muchos años no le veía esa expresión)

-A prestarle mí ayuda a Nao. (Además quiero ver de frente quien demonios se está atreviendo, en pensar solo siquiera tocar a mi familia)

-Mi salvaje tú también vente. (De solo considerar perderla me consume por dentro)

-Viola calmate voy a estar con la imparable de Mikoto y Nao la loca, más bien los que ocuparan ayuda son esos idiotas. (Beso a mi esposa y darle la seguridad que necesita, para que pueda irse tranquila)

Visualizo como se llevan a mis hijos y mi mujer por el área de emergencia para estos casos; esta escuela la adquirió mi suegro, para acondicionarla para la protección de sus nietos ese anciano es mi héroe, siempre lleva un paso delante de todos los demás.

-¿Que sucede Mikoto? (Natsuki pregunta de manera imperturbable al saber que su familia está a salvo)

-Miras esas camionetas negras y ese vehículo de ahí, han estado acechando desde hace una hora me da muy mala espina. (Mikoto muy atenta)

-Aunque no quieran llamar la atención, sus placas se miran que pueden quitarlas en cuestión de segundos, los vidrios son demasiado obscuros, los autos no son tan caros como lo que acostumbramos a ver en esta área. (Comunica Nao, _en un santiamén_)

-Si mama es muy sospechoso además parece que esperan a alguien ¿quién podrá ser? (Se une a la conversación Shizuru, de manera tranquila como la distingue)

"Natsuki se pone blanca como papel al ver a su hija a un lado de ellas, Nao solo niega con la cabeza, Mikoto siente una vena palpitar, al pensar cómo va regañar de nuevo a sus subordinadas, al perder otra vez a su escurridiza protegida"

-¡Con un demonio Shizuru que haces aquí deberías estar con tu madre, que en este momento debería estar llegando a la mansión! (Regaña Natsuki a su hija por primera vez)

"Pero todo se detiene al ver como un vehículo lujoso está por detenerse en la institución, con su escolta custodiándolo a un lado de ellos"

-¿Oye que demonios pasa aquí Nao? (Demanda Kruguer impaciente por la respuesta)

-Pues parece ser que no era para nosotros el peligro, si no para los que están ahí. (Apuntando a los vehículos de enfrente)

Diablos tiene razón Nao los delincuentes quieren detener los autos de lujo, pero aun poseyendo una escolta que para mi opinión es muy torpe, de en vez de entrar enseguida a la escuela para tener nuestro apoyo se largan.

-¿Pero que pedazo de animal va conduciendo y deja su escolta atrás? (Nao grita enojada al ver que se aleja)

-Uno muy bestia sin embargo no podemos dejarlo, así que vamos a ayudar. (Mikoto considerando en azotar al chofer por cobarde)

Nos disponemos a seguir a los atacantes y siento que me jalan de la manga.

-Ara, mi santa madre se está olvidando de su encantador retoño. (Suelta Shizuru muy inocente)

-Tú te quedas aquí y no hay discusión. (Si cree que me la llevare al peligro, pues se equivocó o me dejo de llamar Natsuki Kruguer, eso nunca sucederá no es un no)

-Me vas a dejar aquí sola y desamparada a merced de que vengan otros sujetos y traten de llevarme a la fuerza y hacerme no sé cuánto cosa perversa se les ocurra. (Mi madre Viola siempre le sale con eso y funciona, voy a tomar sus tácticas, esto se ve interesante)

-Súbete ya. (¿Que? ¡No soy fácil de persuadir! es que mi hija salió igual de manipuladora que su madre y de eso no tengo antídoto aun)

"Shizuru está en la parte de atrás del auto blanco de su madre, muy feliz por salirse con la suya, mientras los autos se desvían a una zona menos transitada"

-Los están arrinconando. (Comunica Nao por el celular)

-Ese auto es muy lujoso ¿porque demonios no los pierde?, mi mujer es más audaz en el volante. (Natsuki casi tirándose del cabello, de solo observar esa manera horrible de conducir)

-Y a mí que demonios me preguntas ustedes los ricachones y sus extravagancias, de seguro tienen un conductor estirado, creyendo que está en la época colonial y de en vez de auto cree que esta en un carruaje, llevado en vez de caballos por bueyes. (Rezonga la pelirroja)

-Sujétate fuerte Shizuru, hoy vas a conocer un lado de tu querida mama que no le conocías. (Ya me harte de esta idiotez, vamos a parar esto de una vez)

Con un demonios piso el acelerador al tope, voy alcanzarlo y así poder quitarle al idiota de ese chofer el volante y darle lecciones todo lo torpe que está haciendo, al manejar como niña asustada y dándole ventaja a los delincuentes de poder tomar el control.

-Nao y Mikoto formemos un circulo alrededor así podremos protegerlos. (Indica por el celular su idea)

"Los tres autos blancos dan un derrape de ciento ochenta grados, quedando una muralla para el auto negro"

-Quédate aquí Shizuru voy a patear a cierto idiota. (Tronando sus nudillos)

Cuando volteo por no recibir respuesta noto a mi hija se va dónde está el auto que estamos protegiendo, se me baja la sangre; sinceramente ese lado no lo saco de mí en definitivo lo saco de Viola, de querer sentir el peligro yo siendo tan precavida y prudente. ¿A quién engaño? es mi personificación misma, cuando alguien me decía que no lo que quería hacer mil veces, maldita genética que me va matar del susto.

"Shizuru llega y abre la puerta del auto distingue al chofer temblando de miedo, pero una mujer muy distinguida como la edad de Natsuki, la ve fríamente sosteniendo a una jovencita y un joven en sus brazos fuertemente"

-Tendrás que matarme antes que toques a mis hijos. (La mujer sentencia protegiendo a los jóvenes, no importándole dar su vida a cambio)

-No señora está malinterpretando, nosotros venimos ayudar véame traigo el uniforme de la escuela, igual que el de sus hijos. (Muevo mis manos y que me crea que no soy la mala del cuento aquí)

"La mujer la ve dudosa pero ve con sus propios ojos, que esas personas están resguardándolas en ese momento llega Nao, para verificar el estado de los ocupantes"

-Veo que se encuentran bien mi distinguida señora. (Diablos otra hermosura, esta parece salida de una revista pero de las buenas, se mira delicada y frágil con sus bellos ojos café castaños para deleitar mi pupila; bueno nada más ver porque mi Nina me corta las manos si hago otro movimiento y la mujer se nota a leguas que es casada el maldito anillo costoso que porta lo avala, seguro del marido celoso lo compro explícitamente dando señas que no te atrevas acosarla porque es mía; debe tener una personalidad igual que la ricachona posesiva)

"La mujer baja la guardia y desprende el agarre fuerte que tenía sobre sus hijos y respirar hondo"

-Gracias por venir ayudarnos perdón por mi grosería (Desprendiendo la mujer gratitud a la joven pelirroja)

-¿Kiyoshi estas bien? (Pronuncia una jovencita de catorce años, al otro joven de la misma edad al sentir menos peligro y que su madre los soltó al fin)

-Estoy bien Yumiko solo me asuste un poco, creí que nos iban hacer algo malo. (Kiyoshi el joven de ojos café claros y cabello negro azulado, desprendía un aura de aristocracia por donde lo vieras)

-Kiyoshi recuerda que te he dicho sobre el miedo. (Le dice dulcemente Yumiko a su hermano)

-Que no debo tenerlo que tú siempre me protegerás, porque eres mi hermana mayor. (Aunque solo sea, por unos meses mayor que el)

"Shizuru se queda muda al observar y oír por primera vez a la joven, que resguardaba con recelo la madre, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos grisáceos muy intensos, casi intimidante, la cautivaron por completo su cabello largo café castaño la hacía ver exquisita para la heredera Kruguer"

-Ara, tú protege a tu hermano y yo te protejo a ti Yumiko chan. (Shizuru de manera gentil, toma de la mano a la joven, que la deja sonrojada por el acto de galantería y al ver alguien tan hermosa)

-Cachorra voy hacer de cuenta que no oí eso, por el bien de la salud mental de tu madre no lo pronuncies en su presencia. (Nao sudando al imaginar a Natsuki llorando en su pierna por horas y además la mujer elegante, tampoco le agrado ese comentario; demonios dos madres celosas aquí va ver colisión, si estas se les pasa por la mente unir sus familias)

**"Alrededor se encuentra Minagi y Natsuki, viendo cómo van a desplegar su contra ataque"**

-¿Traerán armas Mikoto?

-No lo creo ya nos hubieran disparado, parece que sabían que la escolta de esas desconocidas era muy endeble, no quieren dañarlas.

Entonces llamo a Nao para comenzar y que nos apoye pero observo, que viene muy campante mi tesoro y la detengo en menos de un dos por tres.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?

-Mama tengo que impresionar a alguien. (Me giro y visualizo feliz que Yumiko me ve con mucha atención)

-Cachorra ya no sigas por ahí que te dije, preservar cuerda a tu madre. (Nao casi rogándole que no pronuncie frase alguna)

No entiendo que hablan pero cuando noto que mi hija, se va sobre los sujetos encapuchados, que se habían bajado de las camionetas, se me pasa todo y vamos al resguardo de mi tesoro por su imprudencia, sin embargo mi niña derriba a dos sujetos de manera ágil y elegante.

-Ese es mi cachorro. (Aplaude Nao porque esa técnica se la enseño ella)

-Shizuru ha mejorado mucho. (La defensa de ese movimiento era perfecto, solo los Minagi lo habían hecho y ahora la heredera lo realizaba, como si fuera muy sencillo por sus deslizamientos armoniosos)

-Demonios mi mujer me va matar debo escoger ya el color de mi ataúd. (Viola me advirtió que si convertía a su hija, en un arma de masacre que me atuviera a las consecuencias)

-Natsuki derriba a esos cinco de la derecha me estorban. (Le indica Mikoto para que Kruguer no se ponga a delirar, por el castigo que recibirá de la señorita Viola)

"Kruguer sin poner oposición comienza a dar su famosa patada que deja fuera de combate a los delincuentes, Mikoto toma como objetivo al líder con su velocidad tremenda que la caracteriza, llega destrozándole la mandíbula del cabecilla y Nao de manera tranquila saca sádicamente su navaja"

-Yo me encargo del resto. (La pelirroja se acerca y le da una patada a un encapuchado para despertarlo)

Giro el rostro de mi adoración para que no lo vea Nao se deleita torturando a la gente, no voy a detenerla es la manera donde obtenemos información, de quien quiere hacernos daño y arrancar de raíz el problema, aunque esta vez el atentado no era para nosotras…

Después de liberarnos de este embrollo y saber que solo actuaban solos, nos vamos de nuevo a la escuela, escoltando a la otra familia, cuando llegamos la mujer de ojos café claros se baja del auto que lo conducía Mikoto.

-Debo agradecerles por todo si alguna vez ocupan un favor no duden en pedirlo. (Se inclina la bella dama para dar una reverencia a sus rescatadoras, dándoles su tarjeta de identificación)

-Bueno si usted insiste que tal... (Shizuru iba pedir una cita con Yumiko, pero Nao la abraza impidiendo su cometido)

-¿No es necesario verdad Nat que nos agradezcan? (Demonios las hormonas de la cachorra me van a matar su circuito de detectar peligro, parece destruido ¿qué le sucede a Shizuru nunca actúa así?)

"Kruguer frunce el ceño por el abrazo sin embargo no la masacra, porque sabe que sus intenciones no son malas, llegan otras escoltas que no reconocen y más autos con un despliegue magistral"

-Oye Nat estos parecen ser de tu circulo los reconoces. (Nao viendo que también pegan alto, los que acaban de salvar)

-Sí ese emblema si sé de qué familia es. (Se lo señala a la pelirroja, que lo distingue por las banderas que tenían los vehículos)

-Otra familia poderosa de Japón para variar. (Valiéndole ya un cacahuate a Nao, si eran también ricos estaba rodeada todos los días de ellos, ya era común y fuera de novedad)

-Viendo que no ocupan más mi ayuda nos retiramos. (Le digo a la mujer que rescatamos, no le pregunte su nombre, ¿para qué? sinceramente, no le ayude por interés)

"Shizuru se zafa del agarre de Nao y va con Yumiko"

-¿Seguiremos viéndonos verdad? (Ansiosa por querer seguir tratándola)

-Si tú quieres. (Se gira avergonzada sus ojos grisáceos brillaron, al oír a Shizuru que se dirigía a ella)

-Vámonos Shizuru. (Le habla Natsuki algo contrariada por la actitud de su hija con la otra jovencita, viendo que no le hace caso decide llevarse cargando en sus brazos a su tesoro, para asombro de los presentes)

-¡Hasta Luego! (Se despiden Shizuru y Yumiko unidas en un hechizo, no dándose cuenta como están siendo separadas, mientras Natsuki gruñe no muy feliz por esa despedida)

Por mi cuenta corre que ese hasta luego, se convierta en un hasta nunca… Mi hija se quedara conmigo…

**Tres meses más tarde…**

"En una playa exclusiva de la Familia Fujino, se encuentran vacacionando los Tokiha, Minagi, Kanzaki, todos reunidos como todos los años"

"Viola ve a sus hijos disfrutando amenamente va y acomoda los trajes de baños de los pequeños y besa la mejilla de su hija Shizuru, para después ir en busca de su esposa, cuando la encuentra, tapa sus ojos para llevarla algo lejos para estar a solas con ella"

-¿Que haces mi monja? (Siento el leve cosquilleo por sus manos cálidas en mi rostro)

-Quiero darte un regalo amor, no me dejaste dártelo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario de nuestro matrimonio. (Muerdo su oreja con cuidado)

-No es necesario con tu presencia es más que suficiente. (Beso sus manos, con cariño)

-Sabes amor hace años quería hacer esto, solo que me detenía porque aún no me sentía merecedora de pedírtelo.

"Viola se hinca y toma la mano de su esposa"

-Sé que nuestra boda no fue la más soñada y esos votos fueron los más forzados del mundo, quiero reafirmar mi amor contigo, en este bello sitio mi salvaje.

"Natsuki le da la mano a Viola y la levanta, se colocan a un lado de la playa, la brisa golpea sus rostros de lleno, el sol comienza a caer en el ocaso, dando una espectacular vista a ese par de enamoradas que comienzan a dar de nuevo sus votos"

-Mi monja jamás pensare una vida sin ti, hemos pasado por tanto pero viendo el resultado maravilloso que me has dado una familia plena, siento que estoy en la cúspide de mi felicidad, solo vislumbrando mi pasado jamás imagine que sería así mi futuro, que se notaba que caería en desgracia en cualquier momento, porque sin dudarlo aunque sufriera los mismos percances que tuve que padecer, si solo Viola Fujino se volviese a topar en ese universo yo iría sin considerar la turbulencia, porque simplemente te amo, me diste luz cuando estaba totalmente sumergida en la oscuridad.

-Natsuki mi salvaje en estos quince años de casadas, me diste tu amor de una manera plena nunca llegue a creer, que amar a alguien fuera tan maravilloso tu manera protectora me cautivo y me sigue enamorando cada día más, tu rebeldía me atrae hacía ti como un imán, sé que cometí errores y aun así me perdonaste eres la mujer más noble que he conocido y por lo tanto mi amor así ti, se manifiesta con es esa libertad que tanto ansiaba tú me la diste cada segundo voy aprendiendo algo nuevo bajo tu cuidado.

-Viola te amo.

-Natsuki te amo.

-Porque siempre serás mi amor vayas al lugar que sea te encontrare… (Beso a mi adorable mujer que la conocí, con su particular ingenuidad y claro vestimenta, sin embargo ahora que posee su aura atrayente y cautivadora y para que mentirles pervertida, pero esa es mi mujer ni más ni menos mi celosa y posesiva Viola Fujino)

-Y yo estaré esperándote como siempre a que llegues amor… siempre… (Correspondo el beso de la que alguna vez, me dijo que me perdiera y me insultara por mi atuendo, esta rebelde que golpeaba a quien se le pusiera enfrente y sin respeto, su actitud fría y desconsidera; ahora con más ímpetu me defiende, me respeta y es la mujer más cariñosa y gentil que me ha tratado en todos los sentidos mi salvaje y gruñona Natsuki Kruguer)

Así que seguiré con mi monja por este sendero, esperando tener en mi vejez mi desenlace junto a mi bella familia, no puedo pedir más a la vida… Porque continuare mi hermoso amor junto a Viola Fujino de Kruguer…

**Fin…**

* * *

Pequeño extra…

Pero antes de irme debo proteger a mis tesoros, que vi algo que no me gusto en la mirada de mi hija, se parece a la mía cuando veía a mi monja, mi mujer me sacara de dudas…

-Viola…

-Si amor…

-¿Mi Shizuru, no está enamorada verdad?

-¡…!

-¡Ahhhhhh, dime monja a quien tengo que matar…! (Afilando su mirada asesina)

-Ara, ara y ahí se acabo mi hermoso aniversario.


	26. Extra primera cita de Shizuru

Bueno antes que todo hola de nuevo, solo reportandome de que no ando muerta ni de parranda SD, les dejare este pequeño extra para que no se me impaciente con la otra historia, ya le estoy escribiendo el capitulo solo me falta la mitad para terminarlo, pero ya ando en eso aunque mas o menos me arreglaron el cargador sirve que es lo importante, ya ando pensando en cambiar de ordenador pero eso lo vere despues si este no tiene remedio, si puedo escribir en la pc para mi funciona jaja... en realidad este pequeño escrito ya lo tenia casi terminado porque habia prometido algo mas alla del final a las que me escribieron pidiendomelo, espero que les guste este corto, sin mas gracias por la paciencia a todas las que me leen, sin mas que agregar de mi parte bay que tengan un maravilloso dia a todas...

* * *

**Extra primera cita de Shizuru…**

"En la cama matrimonial Fujino se escuchaba la fuerte agitación de dos amantes, que daban una pelea entre sí con mayor antelación sus cuerpos se movían de un extremo a otro, sin querer ceder terreno ninguna de las dos, las gotas de sudor ya surcaban sus frentes por el esfuerzo máximo que están realizando, la mujer de cabello cobalto se deja caer a un lado al ver que no pudo vencer a su esposa, que quedó completamente encima de ella como la vencedora indiscutible"

―Suéltame mi monja―Decía refunfuñando la joven madre.

―No mi salvaje quiere hacer una barbaridad, así que estás castigada. ―Decía en forma de regaño la elegante mujer que está a horcajadas sobre su esposa.

―Se van a comer a nuestra retoño como demonios quieres que me quede quieta.

―Solo tendrá una cita con…

―Me vale un reverendo cacahuate relleno de mier…

"Viola ensancha su mirada rojiza de advertencia y le da un pellizcó fuerte en el brazo a su esposa, que esta se retuerce de dolor antes de terminar la frase"

―No seas grosera.

―Viola eso si me dolió.―Se queja retorciendo en la cama.

―Pues te va a doler más si sueltas esa palabra enfrente de Naomi y Takumi.

"La presidenta de la compañía Fujino se gira y nota a sus dos mellizos de diez años, sentados como soldaditos viendo atentamente la lucha grecorromana que tenían sus madres, mientras el niño de ojos jades se levanta derrotado y le da un billete a su hermana"

―Que decepción perdí contra ti Naomi.

―Te lo dije Takumi que era imposible vencer a mi mami.

―¿Qué demonios están haciendo apuestas? Y lo que es peor mi Naomi juego contra mí.

―Es que negocios son negocios mama―Le dice la niña de ojos jade encogiéndose de brazos y sacando una tabla de datos―Además tu nunca ganas y solo porque Takumi es muy sentimental te da una prueba de fe, pero los negocios son fríos.―Le dice la pequeña con una sonrisa compasiva al ver la cara de Natsuki, casi llorando al ser la segunda en esa apuesta.

―¿Viola qué diablos le están haciendo a mi hija Miss María?

"Natsuki se zafa del agarre de su esposa y toma a Naomi para cargarla, moviéndola para todos lados viendo donde le habían integrado ese chip codicioso"

―Déjala mi salvaje entro en esa etapa de querer tener un oficio de grande, que acaso no recuerdas que Shizuru también lo tuvo.

―Sí pero el de ella era diferente ella quería ser veterinaria y traía a duran de arriba y abajo lleno de vendas.

―Ara y nuestro Takumi quería ser un gusano hace unos años, se miraba lindo comiendo tierra.

―Mami ya lo supere ya soy grande―Dice avergonzado el niño de mirada jade, notando la gran similitud cuando Natsuki hace lo mismo al sentir que lo han expuesto.

―Eres tan cute como mi salvaje.

Aprovecho esa distracción que tiene mi esposa al abrazar fuertemente a Takumi, me escabullo por la ventana para ir al rescate de la virtud de mi niña.

"Mientras Naomi con paso calmo y mirada afilada está a punto de irse para seguir con sus estudios, pero antes se gira y le habla a Viola que seguía besando sin descanso al pobre peli ocre que cayó en sus manos"

―Mami se te acaba de escapar la presa.―Señalando la ventana.

―¡Qué!

No mi Natsuki hará un desastre con esa posesividad loca que la consume por nuestra Shizuru, llamo enseguida a la escolta de mi hija por celular para advertirle del demonio que está a punto de embestirlas, pero me quedo con la sorpresa que las tengo enfrente.

―Ara, ¿qué paso Arika? se supone que tu deber es estar con Shizuru

―Lo lamento señora es que su hija se nos volvió escapar no podemos detenerla.

―Si comprendo además mi hija estaba muy inquieta.

Solo de pensar todo lo que sucedió en la mansión hace unas horas y que mi Natsuki arruine todo el esfuerzo que puse para que fuera perfecto, la castigaré donde más le duele si realiza una de sus escenas posesivas enfrente de la muchacha que le gusta nuestra Shizuru.

**Flash back…**

"Estaba Viola enfrente de un gran guardarropa escogiendo el mejor vestido para su hija y accesorios con el presente para la cita"

―Con este te vas a ver preciosa y esa muchacha la tendrás embobadas ya verás.

―¿Tú crees? es que ella es diferente a las demás chicas, no sé lo que piensa y no sé si le guste como voy vestida.―Dice mortificada.

"Viola deja lo que estaba haciendo acaricia con cuidado el cabello cobalto de su hija, mientras esta tiene la mirada de preocupación por la cita que consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo al ser aprobada por la familia de Yumiko"

―¿Shizuru sabes cómo iba vestida en mi primera cita?

―Mi mama me lo contó que eras muy encantadora ya que brillabas cual piñata en el horizonte, que se enamoró de ti por tu grandioso gusto para la moda y por eso nunca pudo despegar su vista de ti que eras muy llamativa a donde quiera que ibas.

―Hay tu madre con las cosas que sale.―Cerrando sus ojos al no creer la explicación, que dio su esposa ante su primera cita.

"Viola saca un álbum viejo y le pasa una foto a Shizuru que esta la mira entusiasmada al ver a su mama de casi la misma edad que ella tiene ahora"

―Es mi mama Natsuki se mira más intimidante pero muy guapa como siempre, pero la otra como que desentona un poco ¿es su amiga?

―Soy yo.

―¿Qué? Como vas a hacer tú si esta es completamente diferente y sobre todo fuiste a tu cita vestida de esa manera, ¿cómo mi mama te hizo caso?―Dice consternada la jovencita viendo la foto con mucho cuidado al querer verle similitudes con su mama, pero no la encontraba ya que enfrente de ella solo veía a una elegante y hermosa mujer como siempre la conoció.

―Mi salvaje se enamoró de mi esencia y no de mi físico, si quieres encontrar un amor puro no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, así que arriba ese ánimo si Yumiko te quiere en verdad a ella no le importara tu apariencia.

―Tienes razón si mi mama se enamoró de "esto", entonces tengo posibilidades.―Viendo la foto con curiosidad.

―Ara, como de "esto"―Solloza dramáticamente ante ese adjetivo que le dieron.

―Perdón digo de esta encantadora mujer.―Corrige de inmediato al sentir que hirió la sensibilidad de su madre.

―Mucho mejor Shizuru ya que aun vestida de esa manera tu madre no se aguantó las ganas y pues salí con mi domingo siete.―Se le pasa rápido el drama y le dice feliz ante su experiencia.

―¡Mama!―Se queja muy avergonzada.

―Si.

―No me cuentes eso.

―Ara mi Shizuru no quiere saber que tu mama me tomo arrebatadoramente en su departamento de soltera y que ya lo había intentado varias veces en su auto, en un bosque y…

―No oigo, no oigo soy de palo...

Veo que con eso se le quito la ansiedad a mi hija, no soporta que le cuente mis encuentros amorosos con mi salvaje…

**Fin Flash back…**

Bueno ahora tengo que ayudar a mi hija para que su madre no arruine su cita.

―Necesitamos localizar a Shizuru antes que mi Natsuki lo haga Arika.

―No se preocupe Mashiro está preparando todo para encontrarla, en unos momentos sabremos su ubicación.

―Ahora que lo pienso cuando te piensas casar con Mashiro.

―Cuando deje de negar el noviazgo que tenemos desde hace diez años.―Lo decía como si nada la despreocupada Arika, ya que se había acostumbrado que su novia era una tsundere.

―Ara, ustedes si son lentas después te diré una fórmula infalible, para que ese matrimonio se realice en menos de un mes.―Decía Viola con ojos de piedad al ver que habían hecho esperar muchos años a la despistada de Arika.

**"Entretanto en el garaje la joven madre de cabello cobalto, toma su moto dispuesta a salir de la mansión a rescatar la honra de su hija, mientras Nao se pone enfrente de su jefa para impedírselo"**

―¿Qué haces?―Le dice histérica Natsuki.

―Me entere que la cachorra quiere darte ya cachorritos, creo que aun eres joven para ser abuela.―se burla la pelirroja con toda la intención de hacer rabiar a su protegida.

―¿Cachorritos? ¿Abuela? Su abuela pues que…

Trueno mis nudillos nublada de furia, mi princesa si apenas tiene sus dulces diecisiete años, quien es el animal depravado que piensa tocar a mi tierna niñita… Qué demonios me interesa quien sea, el que se atreva va a morir en mis manos.

"Nao se asusta al ver que su pequeña broma se la había tomado muy en serio su protegida, al sentir el fuerte empujón y el grito asesino de Natsuki arriba de su moto que sale a toda velocidad, mientras Nina se acerca negando con su cabeza, al notar que su esposa había metido de nuevo la pata con sus palabras"

―Qué diablos, ¿no me digas que esta animal se creyó lo de los cachorritos?

―Pues que querías mi vida, si le dices esas cosas y ya sabes cómo se pone de loca cuando se trata de su familia.

―Es que Nina esta siempre me hace trabajar cuando ando de vacaciones y después que la pequeña Shiz entro a la adolescencia, no he tomado más descanso ya que esta mujer me tiene trabajando tiempo extra todo el tiempo.

―Y eso que Viola la tiene en cintura si no estuviera peor.

―Ni que lo digas la Fujino se las gasta esa mujer da miedo, cuando se enoja.

―¿Vas a ir tras ella?

―No me queda de otra los demás escoltas le tienen miedo y Mikoto anda con el señor Hayato y su esposa en esa cumbre internacional para gente estirada.

"La pelirroja resignada con su deber abraza a Nina y acaricia su abultado vientre con anhelo"

―Me esperan para la cena tengo que ir a azotar a su futura madrina.

―Yo te espero amor con gusto, pero nuestro hijo no te lo aseguro, así que procura no tardar.

―Muy bien traeré aunque sea noqueada a esa imbécil, para poder comer con ustedes.

"La pelirroja toma otra moto y va a la misma dirección que Natsuki, al ya tener experiencia de los desplantes paranoicos de la presidenta de la corporación Fujino, se sabe todos los atajos para darle un alcance de inmediato…"

"Natsuki se queda atascada en medio del tráfico, esquivo la mayoría de los autos de manera hábil, pero un atolladero de varios motociclistas de mala muerte, estaban obstaculizando el camino por simple diversión, pero notan a la mujer atractiva aun lado de ellos y la ven de arriba abajo con morbo"

―Diablos quítate imbécil o te rompo los huesos ahora mismo.―Grita con enojo la mujer de cabello cobalto.

―Nena eres la mujer más caliente que haya visto―Dice un señor todo tatuado sacando la lengua mostrando tres piercing en su lengua, mientras los otros acompañantes se mofaban con entusiasmo.

―¿Por qué no nos acompañas a un lugar agradable y te invito un trago?―Otro motociclista le dice.

―¿No se piensan quitar bola de retrasados mentales?―Golpeando dementemente su reloj al notar que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

―Con que rezongona la vieja.

―Uy, con que baboso el retrasado.

"Los motociclistas se comienzan a burlar del jefe al ser sido burlado, por una mujer vestida de casimir en plena carretera el vándalo para mostrar poder y respeto, trata de arremeter con su moto pero la mujer de cabello cobalto solo entrecierra los ojos en signo de pereza y le suelta una patada tirándolo del vehículo sin esfuerzo alguno y terminar noqueado en segundos, para asombro de todos los delincuentes"

―Díganme a quien más tengo que bajarle los malditos humos, para dejarme pasar.

"Ninguno dice nada ya que había vencido con suma facilidad, al hombre más fuerte de la pandilla así que para ellos no había discusión alguna, pero atrás de Natsuki llega por fin Nao que deja igual de embobados a los presentes, al ver como se quita de manera provocadora el casco"

―Esto es un regalo nos cayó ahora una reina pelirroja.―Dicen con euforia los motociclistas que quedaban.

―Ey imbéciles.―Dice Nao con tono encantador.

―Si mamacita.―Dicen en coro los pandilleros con emoción al sentirse visto por la bella mujer.

―Respétenme porque si no los dejara peor que ese animal.― Cambia su mirada encantadora a una sádica, señalando al hombre tirado en el piso con la mandíbula destrozada

―Como diga jefecita.―Dicen en unción todos y agachan la mirada para no ver de lleno a la pelirroja, al recorrerlos un terror que los invadió y su instinto de sobrevivencia les advirtió que esa mujer era más peligrosa que la anterior

―Vete de aquí Nao déjame realizo esta misión sola.

―Natsuki regresa a la mansión ahora mismo.―Le dice la pelirroja con impaciencia.

―No hasta que rescate a mi hija.

―Deja que te explique las cosas sobre los cachorritos.―La pelirroja se contiene al no soltarse a reír al ver la cara de terror, que tiene la otra mujer al solo mencionarle que posiblemente, en ese momento la estén haciendo abuela.

―Yo no quiero cachorritos ni nada por el estilo solo hijos entiendes.

―Ya está bien nada de mini Shizurus, además la cachorra solo tendrá una pequeña cita.

―Tú me lo ocultaste igual que mi monja eso desleal, me juraste jamás engañarme.

―Deja esa cantaleta de amante ardida que si te viera tu esposa a mí me caería la bronca, al creer que tenemos nuestros quereres.―Le recorre un leve escalofrió de solo imaginar a una mujer, de ojos rojizos celosos siguiéndola por todas partes.

―Me vale traidora pensé que éramos amigas. ―Se le salen unas leves lágrimas de sentimiento.

"Nao al valerle las lágrimas de cocodrilo de su protegida, golpea la moto con gran fuerza, para consternación de los pandilleros al creer que habría lluvia de sangre en ese momento entre esas dos fuertes mujeres"

―Natsuki déjate de payasadas deja que tu hija vaya a esa cita, por el amor de dios.

―Traidora desleal que voy hacer si mi hija me la toca un degenerado, debo cuidarla si no lo hago yo quien lo hará.

―La cachorro es demasiado fuerte antes que alguien la toque se mueren en sus manos… Bueno si no le gusta claro está, pero esto no es el caso ella fue encantada a que la tocaran.

―¡Qué!

―Es broma diferencia las bromas por favor.―Le dice cansada Nao al mirar que no podía seguir haciendo sus bromillas inocentes.

―Jamás entienden jamás lo aceptaré que me roben a mi hija y menos un aparecido, que ni si quiera conozco.

―Si la conoces―Murmura entre sí.

―¿Eh?

―Nada te decía que miras todo distorsionado.―Suda levemente la pelirroja al recordar, que si suelta el nombre del causante del desvarió de Natsuki pondría en peligro a la pobre jovencita.

―No distorsiono nada la he visto con la mirada perdida desde hace tiempo, no come bien se tropieza con todo no me pone atención, son claros síntomas de esa enfermedad infecciosa horrible.

―¿Cuál enfermedad infecciosa?

―La que dejo de ser su número uno y me lo quita ese vil intruso, tengo que eliminar ese virus antes que se propague.

Y ahí está de nuevo ese arrebato celoso que no puedo con ello, ni modo el cachorro debe implorar a los mismísimos dioses, para que salga de esta porque su madre está dispuesta a todo.

**En la mansión Fujino…**

"Viola toma al resto de sus hijos y se va en su auto para encontrar a Shizuru y atrás de ella viene escoltándola Arika y Mashiro como siempre al salir la familia"

―¿Hacemos otra apuesta para ver quien de nuestras mamas gana?―Dice la niña astutamente a su hermano.

―Bueno apuesto el resto de mi mesada a que mi mama Natsuki gana.―Sin titubear dice su respuesta Takumi.

―Ara amor confiar tanto en mi salvaje es perjudicial para tu bolsillo, además no dejaré que tu madre arruine la primera cita de tu hermana.

―Entonces declinas―Le dice la pequeña peli ocre con reto a Takumi.

―Acepto.―Estrechando sus manos en signo de que comienza la apuesta.

―Naomi no estafes más a tu hermano.

―Pero mami están fácil hacerlo.

―No soy fácil.―Dice enfurruñado el peli ocre.

―Claro que si aún crees en Santa Claus, ¿quién lo hace a nuestra edad? Ni siquiera Mitsuki lo hace.

―Él existe mi mama me lo dijo además lo vi.―Alega el niño con demencia.

―Lo viste porque mi abuelo se disfrazó de él, que acaso no oías su voz y además se le cayó la barba tres veces a nadie engaña con eso.

―Pero dijo que solo tomo la forma de mi abuelito, para guardar su identidad secreta.

―Vez mami están ingenuo que cualquiera lo puede estafar, hasta nuestro abuelo lo hace sin esfuerzo.

―Ara, entonces tu no lo engañes Naomi ya que él cree en ti y Takumi procura que los demás no te mientan, te puede acarrear problemas.

―Nadie me engaña.―Lo dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

―Ara, en serio ¿ni en la escuela tratan de hacerlo?―Lo dice con mucha duda, ya que su hijo es muy confiado.

―Nadie lo hace es que Naomi me dice que imite a mi mama Natsuki, cuando ella me lo ordena y cuando lo hago por algún motivo extraño me dejan en paz o me dicen la verdad.

―¿Cómo?―Viola se gira y ve a su hijo, curiosa por esa respuesta.

―Así mami les digo a mis compañeros, mira enano de preescolar si no me dejas en paz, te haré puré tu di donde te hago tu tumba y escribiré con cátsup tu nombre en ella.―Al decirlo se oscurecen sus pupilas jades, que se hacen intimidatorias en instantes.

"Takumi imita tan bien a su madre que hace reír a Viola, pero se contiene de demostrarlo y habla seriamente con la que empezó ese desbarajuste"

―Naomi no aconsejes a tu hermano de esa manera, para que intimide a sus compañeros.

―Se lo merecen mami, por quererlo hacer un lado el que tiene la culpa que saliera lindo y todas las niñas quieran jugar con él a las escondidas.

―Sí yo que tengo la culpa de mis genes me hagan tan lindo.―Se queja el peli ocre sin saber ni de lo que habla, solo repite lo que su abuela le dice siempre.

Ara, mis hijos no tienen remedio uno demasiado ingenuo, la otra demasiada viva y mi Shizuru en pleno enamoramiento, no sé cómo va a sobrevivir mi Natsuki con nuestros niños que son tan diferentes y ella tan sobreprotectora…

**Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad…**

"Shizuru camina por la cera de una avenida de manera ansiosa, introduce su mano a su bolsillo para ver su celular y verificar si llego a buena hora, mientras los que almorzaban en un restaurante cercano la veían por el ventanal, embobados por la belleza que estaban visualizando en todo su esplendor, entretanto Natsuki aun encima de su moto la encuentra en medio de toda la gente y sin más se baja para seguirla de cerca junto con Nao"

―Natsuki si le arruinas la cita a tu hija tu esposa te va a matar.―Se la advierte.

―Lo bueno es que creo en la reencarnación.

―Bien has lo que se te dé la gana, pero después no vengas llorando que tu "niña" ya no te quiera hablar.

―Eso no lo haría mi Shizuru.

―Claro que lo hará, acaso tú hubieras estado feliz de que tu suegra interrumpiera tus citas que tuviste con Fujino.

―Ya lo hizo.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, fue en mi auto deportivo.

Demonios de solo recordarlo se me encienden las mejillas, que la señora Naomi me encontrase en pleno acto de comerme a su hija y si no es por ella ese día hubiera tomado a mi Viola y sin remordimiento alguno, pero gracias a su intervención no pasó a mayores, solo examine a Viola un poco eso si nadie me quita de mi memoria la grandiosa examinada le di ese día, diablos eso fue grandioso lo bueno es que de casadas lo hemos repetido varias veces en el auto y sin intervención así que siempre terminábamos sin que nos dejaran a medias, hasta creo que ahí concebimos a nuestros mellizos.

―Entonces por la cara que tienes supongo que no fue muy grato que te interrumpieran, ya tuviste la experiencia recuerdas que sentiste, de seguro te enojaste eso mismo pasara con tu hija.

―¡Era diferente!―Recalca con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Sí como no, ¿en qué? oh sí en que te comiste la heredera antes del matrimonio y la dejaste bien preñada.

―Idiota.

―Dicen que eso se pasa de padre a hijo o en tu caso madre, así que ten resignación tu niña te dará tu regalo pronto.

―¡Nooo!

―Estoy bromeando de nuevo idiota.

―Me lo juras.―Brillándole los ojos con gran esperanza.

―Si te lo juro así que deja esa cara que me causa pavor, ¿además es su primera cita de donde sacas que pasara a más? solo un besito y es mucho.

―Nada de besitos y arrumacos entiendes de ahí comienza todo y terminan en un deportivo y después salen los cachorritos.

―Ya deja la histeria y no imagines eso, mejor nota a esa dirección ya entro al restaurante la cachorra.

―Muy bien sígueme.

―¿Me queda de otra?

―Bueno si quieres espérame sacaré a mí Shizuru de ahí enseguida.

―Mejor te sigo me da mala espina dejarte a ti sola.

**"Mientras tanto la mujer peli ocre llega al restaurante y se baja con sus hijos del auto de lujo y ve con sorpresa que su esposa entra en el antes que ella"**

―Su madre huele a tu hermana no entiendo cómo puede localizarla, si ni siquiera saber su ubicación.

―Nos puso un rastreador a todos en nuestra ropa.―Dice el niño tomando su camisa enseñándole el dispositivo que todos tenían.

―¿Desde cuándo?

―Yo me di cuenta de él cuándo entre al kínder―Dice la niña.

―A mí me lo dijo Naomi.

―Ara, mi salvaje salió más acosadora de lo que pensé

**"Shizuru ve con emoción a la jovencita de cabello castaño, ya que era la cita que había esperado con impaciencia y se apresura para llegar a su mesa que está a un lado del gran ventanal del sitio"**

―¿Me esperaste mucho Yumiko?―Dice apenada.

―No de hecho, acabo de llegar así que no te preocupes.―Le dice con una sonrisa sincera y cálida la joven de ojos grisáceos.

―Perdón es que me tuve que escapar de mis cuidadores.―Le dice mientras se pierde en ojos grisáceos de su acompañante.

―Es muy peligroso que lo hagas, que tal que traten de hacerte algo malo o secuestrarte como me paso a mí.―Dice alarmada la jovencita.

―No pasa nada soy muy fuerte tú ya lo comprobaste.

―Si pasa me tendrías muy preocupada, prométeme que no lo volverás hacer.

―Lo prometo.―Le dice feliz al sentir que se preocupan por ella.

―Eso fue rápido.

―Lo que me pidas lo haré.

―¿Lo que sea?

―Sí.

―Bien yo quiero… Bueno…―Decía una muy nerviosa Yumiko entre balbuceos y más al ver lo hermosa que se veía Shizuru en ese momento.

"Natsuki nota a su hija que entró en el restaurante y la sigue para quedar de lleno enfrente del ventanal y al observar la sonrisa nerviosa de la joven, se embarra en el no creyendo los que sus pupilas están recibiendo, la pelirroja solo se golpea la frente por el ridículo que está haciendo ante toda la gente que la ve con burla"

―Entra de una vez, si le vas a arruinar la cita hazlo con estilo no haciendo esto, mi futuro retoño quedara marcado ante esta tontería.―Se queja Nao con indignación al sentir que le están tomando fotos de diferentes ángulos.

―Haz silencio nos va a descubrir.

―¿Estás drogada acaso? estas pegada al ventanal como pulpo, te van a descubrir en segundos.

"Yumiko se gira con cuidado por un leve escalofrió que la recorre, al sentir una mirada intensa en su contra y le da un susto tremendo al ver una mujer pegada en el ventanal"

―¿Qué pasa Yumiko te vez pálida?

―¿Esa no es tu mama Shizuru?

"Shizuru se queda sorprendida ante tal situación y sale enseguida del restaurante, para enfrentar a la que sigue encima del ventanal por más que la pelirroja le ordenaba quitarse de ahí, hasta que la joven de ojos rojos la toma del brazo y la despaga para verla de frente"

―¡Mama!

―Qué demonios Shizuru ¿Cómo se llama esa?―Señalando a su compañera que no la alcanza a distinguir.

―¿Quién?

―Esa que quiere darme cachorritos cuando no los deseo nunca, entiendes sobre mi cadáver no quiero ser abuela.

"La joven de ojos rojos ve con asombro a su madre ante tal desplante"

―Estoy aquí para hacer un trabajo escolar mama, esto es bochornoso regresa a la mansión antes que Yumiko se dé cuenta.―Dice muy ruborizada y mirando al piso para que no viera la mentira que daba que en verdad estaba en una cita.

―Me lo juras que solo es una tarea y no una de esas enfermedades destruye hogares.

"Yumiko sale del restaurante y le da una reverencia a Natsuki"

―Señora no mentimos estamos solo haciendo un trabajo escolar, además mi mama vino a vigilarnos también―Dice la pobre jovencita con desgano al señalar a su madre en el rincón.―Esto es solo trabajo no una cita.―Dice con desilusión para no causar problemas.

―Yumiko― Shizuru se le apagan los ojitos en segundos, al sentir que le dijeron que no era una cita formal.

―Oh―Natsuki se ríe de manera nerviosa ante la mira inquisidora de Nao, al decirle con gestos que la acaba de regar feo.―Pero ya que comprobé que no hay nada sigan con lo suyo.―Le da una palmadita a una Shizuru sin espíritu y se retira de la mesa avergonzada.

"Natsuki camina para donde se encuentra la otra madre y le echa su mirada analizándola y nota para su fortuna cierto descontento ante la cita no cita de sus hijas y en su mente solo piensa echarle más leña al fuego"

―Estese alerta muy bien ya que mi gen es muy fuerte.―Lo dice rudamente la mujer de ojos jades.

―¿Eso qué significa?―Dice la madre de Yumiko dejando el café un lado.

―Significa que si no quiere que tengamos que lidiar con cachorritos pronto, yo que usted no le quitaría la vista de encima a mi hija.

―¿De qué habla? Shizuru es una muy buena niña, sé que al principio me rehusaba a esta cita, pero he cambiado de opinión solo vine a verificar que estuvieran bien después me iré.―Dice de manera calma la mujer elegante.

―Bueno no es por ser chismosa, ¿pero sabe algo de mí?―Voy a echarme tierra hasta que me tape con ella y sacaré todos mis trapos sucios al aire.

―Usted nos salvó no ocupo saber más.―Dice con sinceridad la peli castaño.

―Mala respuesta tengo mucha cola que me pisen.

―Señora Kruguer usted la conozco y sé que eso no es cierto.

―Sabía que yo antes era una delincuente y que me arrestaron infinidad de veces y por ende del destino mí ya muerta familia, me tapaba mis fechorías.

―Ese es su pasado no la puedo juzgar por algo que ya dejo de ejercer.

―No fui muy santa en mi noviazgo, así que mi esposa virgen no llegó al altar.

―¿Dígame en esta época quien lo hace? los jóvenes salen muy precoces.―Con calma seguía respondiendo las confesiones que le hacían.

―Bueno mis suegros me tuvieron que casar a la fuerza por comerme la torta antes del recreo.

―Con razón es muy joven creí al principio que era la hermana no la madre, pero han hecho un excelente trabajo con su hija.

Diablos esta mujer es demasiado calmada, hasta podría jurar que tiene más temple que mi monja, vamos a ver si con esto que le voy a decir no cae, si no lo hace hasta le hago una reverencia por ser de hielo, pero le tendré que agregar de mi cosecha para salirme con la mía.

―Pero lo que le debe de importar es que hay situaciones, en que los genes no perdonan y el porcentaje es alto que le pase lo mismo a su adorable niña, que mi Shizuru la deje embarazada a una edad joven y después tenga que perseguirla para que le cumpla, ya despues de casadas se mudaran aun remolque para hacerse delincuentes, ese siempre fue el sueño de mi princesa, quizás su hija se lo cumpla tiene muchas cualidades para realizarlo.

"La pobre madre de Yumiko ensancha la vista con horror ante tal dato, dejando atrás su paciencia y se acerca de manera exagera a la parejita para rescatar a su hija de tal catástrofe, mientras Natsuki sale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su acción"

―Mi jefa es perversa cuando se lo propones, ni si quiera vas a tener que meter las manos para separarlas y el cachorro no podrá culparte ya que la mala del cuento aquí será la suegra.

―Y no has visto nada Nao.

"Viola se para a un lado de su esposa que esta la mira feliz, al no importarle su regaño ya que realizo su objetivo y estaba mas que dispuesta a recibir el castigo, mientras Nao decide esperar a Shizuru que saldría destrozada de ese restaurante"

―Ara, me puede decir que es eso tan perverso que ocasionó mi salvaje.―Lo dice con disgusto.

―Tú sabes solo proteger la honra de nuestra familia.

―Después me cuentas vámonos, no debemos interrumpir mas la cita de nuestra hija.

―Como desees ya cumplí mi cometido.

―Hay mi salvaje te advierto que si hiciste una tontería.

―Cálmate no hice nada.

―¿En serio?

―Si aún sigue viva.―Le sale la sonrisa maléfica.

―Hay dios solo te creeré por este momento…

**En la mansión Fujino unos días después.**

"Natsuki está tratando de que su esposa le otorgue un beso, pero esta se la pasa olímpicamente al estar muy enojada"

―Mi monja…

―Mmm.

―Veme hace unos días que no tenemos nuestro momento feliz y yo sé que tú quieres, pero me lo niegas por algo que no comprendo.

―Te lo mereces.

―¿Por qué?

―Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar la razón.

―Solo quise que no me quitaran a mí Shizuru.

―Nadie te la va a quitar es normal que ella tenga citas.

―No era cita ella me lo dijo que era un trabajo escolar.

―¿Estas ciega? Shizuru se esmeró para su arreglo como nunca lo ha hecho, llevo a Yumiko a su restaurante favorito, se escabulló de la vigilancia de sus guardaespaldas, te mintió descaradamente solo para que no la pusieras en evidencia con la persona que le gusta así que mi salvaje, escúchame bien claro esa era una cita solo que son de esas que dices que no lo son, solo por pena y tú se la arruinaste.

―Pero.

―Pero nada, nuestra hija anda como alma en pena llorando por los pasillos.

―¿Qué?

―Así que dime que se siente al haber hecho llorar a tu princesa.―Se cruza de brazos ante su afirmación.

Oh, acabo de sentir una apuñalada en lo profundo de mi corazón, es lo menos que quería salgo de la cama aprisa y ver a mi niña.

―Amor.―Dice Viola.

―Dime.

―Cuando termines de arreglar tu asunto, vienes y terminamos con nuestro momento feliz.

―Ya extrañaba a mi mujer.

―Ara, entonces apresúrate y arréglalo.

Mi monja me avienta su ropa interior y eso es tan injusto aguantarme las ganas como colegiala y solo salgo deprisa de esa tentación que siempre me pone cuando me castiga de esa manera, pero en segundos se me bajan las malas intenciones al ver a lo lejos a mi pequeña en el jardín y de hecho en verdad está llorando, tomando las flores entre sus manos y mirar a la luna melancólicamente.

―¿Shizuru que tienes?

―No me dejaran verla.

―¿A quién?

―A Yumiko, dicen que soy una degenerada mama y que solo quiero aprovecharme de su hija y que además quiero dejarla embarazada y llevarla a vivir a un remolque.―Suelta el llanto más fuerte al solo mencionarlo.

Ok, no me miren así, sé que tengo la culpa que calumnien de esa manera a mi princesa, pero nunca creí que esto me afectaría debería estar feliz de que elimine ese virus infeccioso.

―Mama que voy a hacer si no me dejan verla nunca, yo la quiero porque no me dejan estar con ella, que de malo tengo acaso es cierto que abre heredado los genes Kuga.

Fuerte apuñalada en el corazón eso si me calo hondo.

―¿De donde sacaste ese apellido?

―Alguien me lo menciono hace años y dijo que ese era nuestro legado y no el Kruguer.

Bola de cretinos dejen nada más me entere quién demonios le dijo eso, será el último día que respire ese idiota.

―No hagas caso eres una Kruguer eres muy noble y justa, quien este contigo se sacara la lotería, eres la joya más preciosa que tengo así que quien no te valore esta loco.

Miro que la mirada rojiza de mi hija me perfora al ver sus ojos que me llenan de ternura.

―Mama ella me quiere ella me lo dijo.

Demonios ya se confesó el virus.

―Quizás es un querer amistoso y estás confundiendo sus sentimientos.

―Ella me dijo que me amaba.

Doble demonios ese virus es muy listo.

―Pero no puedo hacer nada mama, se la van a llevar al extranjero antes que yo la manche con mi presencia, debo ser muy mala para que la mama de Yumiko me califique así, ella no me trataba de esa manera era muy cortes conmigo, no sé qué le paso.

Hay mi Shizuru es que tu madre es una gran idiota con toda la mano, tomo valor y dejo el lado posesivo y testarudo solo por un momento y decido hacer lo correcto.

―Hija tú no te preocupes, yo hablaré con esa señora y arreglaré todo.

―Entonces me dejaras tener novia.

De donde diablos saco que la dejaría tener una relación, solo le arreglaré una citilla simple y que jueguen a las muñecas y que sigan con su amistad.

―Gracias mama por eso te amo mucho eres lo máximo.

Eso también me dejo fuera de mí, no pude discutirle nada a mi princesa y menos verla brincar por cada rincón con su alegría características, entro derrotada a mi habitación veo a mi monja y me le recuesto llorando a sus pies.

―¿Ara, que paso?

―Quiere novia.

―¿Y que le conteste?

―Que le voy a ayudar.

―Esa es mi salvaje, mañana iremos a hablar con la mama de Yumiko y arreglaras su noviazgo.

―No ¿Por qué tengo que ayudar?

―Porque eres un amor.

―No es cierto.―Reniega ante tal ofensa.

―Bueno si no ayudas, te quedas sin tu cena.

Veo que mi monja me guiñe el ojo y todo lo demás dejo de tener sentido, al ser arrastrada a la cama para no recordar que muy pronto mi hija tendrá de pareja a ese virus infeccioso y lo peor yo tendré que planear como hacerla entrar a nuestra familia, que maldito desastre ocasione, de ser una simple cita ahora será un noviazgo formal ¡demonios! ¡Y doble recontra demonios me lleva el chamuco!


End file.
